De Volta ao Vale das Flores
by Dama 9
Summary: Cont. O Jardim das Rosas. Após embarcarem para a suposta viagem para a Índia, Shaka e Aaliah deparamse com varias lembranças que acabam por aproximálos ainda mais. Sentimentos novos vem a tona.
1. Memórias e Saudade

**Domo pessoal**

**Não se preocupem, Vale das Flores esta longe de acabar, mas devido a uma idéia meio doida minha resolvi separar as duas historias, aquela que conta sobre a viagem (supostamente para a Índia) do Shaka com a Aaliah e o pós revelações do Afrodite sobre o passado dele com a Aimê.**

**Bom, aqui esta o primeiro capitulo de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores', logo vocês vão entender o porque, sinceramente espero que gostem dessa nova fic e ela vai começar agora no meio de Vale das Flores e terminar antes do fim da mesma, pelo menos é o que eu pretendo fazer.**

**No mais, qualquer coisa eu falo depois. Então, vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha, para essa saga.

* * *

**

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**Capitulo 1: Memórias e Saudades. **

**I – A Viagem.**

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente ao encostar a cabeça no encosto do acento. Sentia o doce perfume de rosas emanado da jovem a seu lado invadir-lhe as narinas, Aaliah parecia inquieta; ele pensou, instintivamente sua mão buscou pela dela, que jazia pousada sobre o colo. Querendo de alguma forma transmitir-lhe segurança.

Aaliah voltou-se para ele, como se ainda perguntasse se aquilo era o certo a fazer? Mas não havia como retroceder, já havia decidido isso há muito tempo, desde que ele descobrira a verdade; ela pensou.

-Vai dar tudo certo; Shaka sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente, dando-lhe um beijo suave sobre a testa.

Viu-a fechar os olhos e assentir. Logo a voz da comissária de bordo fez-se presente, avisando a todos sobre como proceder dali em diante. Desde colocar os cintos de segurança a utilização das mascaras de oxigênio se fosse necessário.

Em silencio esperaram. Sentindo as rodas aos poucos deslizarem suaves pela pista e o avião levantar vôo.

-Srs passageiros, desejamos que façam uma boa viagem e que em breve estaremos desembarcando em Estolcomo; a comissária de bordo avisou.

Todos assentiram, acomodando-se em seus acentos da melhor forma possível.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se como tudo aquilo começara. Ou melhor, quando acontecera.

**Alguns meses atrás...**

Subiu as escadas dos templos rapidamente, Afrodite havia lhe pedido para encontrá-lo em Peixes; Shaka pensou, lembrando-se que o amigo pedira que fosse lá para conversarem algo importante.

Deparou-se com as portas do templo abertas, possivelmente ele já era esperado. Entrou calmamente, dando um breve toque na porta anunciando sua chegada.

A casa estava no mais completo silencio. Adentrou pelo corredor, deparando-se com a porta que levava ao jardim de Peixes aberta, possivelmente Afrodite deveria estar ali cuidando de suas rosas. Caminhou com calma pelo lugar, o cheiro de rosas era inebriante, se elas ainda fossem venenosas teria caído ao dar o primeiro passo para dentro daquele lugar; ele pensou.

Deparou-se com a jovem de melenas azuis sentada de costas para si, em frente a alguns vasos de flores. Parecia entretida com alguma coisa.

Franziu o cenho ao sentir a energia dela alterar-se, normalmente só quando as pessoas comuns ficavam irritadas é que ocorria essa variação de cosmo, mas a dela parecia proposital.

Silenciosamente, aproximou-se parando atrás dela. Foi com surpresa que viu a jovem colocar a mão sobre um vaso de flores vazio, apenas com terra e de dentro dele surgir uma bela roseira.

As rosas vermelhas que brotaram dali pareciam surreais de mais para que acreditasse que elas pudessem existir. Eram lindas, cheias e vivas. Se pudesse tocá-las agora, diria que elas eram maiores que a palma de sua mão.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

Viu-a assustada virar-se para trás, acabando por cortar-se com os espinhos.

-Ai; ela gemeu de dor, enquanto levantava-se. Algumas gotas de sangue escorriam levemente pelo braço.

-Me desculpe, não queria assustá-la; ele desculpou-se, retirando um fino lenço de seda do bolso e tomando a mão da jovem entre as suas, envolveu o corte para que o sangue fosse estancado.

-Tudo bem, eu estava distraída; Aaliah respondeu um tanto quando hesitante, perguntando-se há quanto tempo ele estava ali a lhe observar? Estava concentrada de mais para sentir a presença dele e isso não era algo bom; Aaliah pensou, recriminando-se pelo descuido.

Lembrou-se que o pai havia avisado que havia marcado de encontrar-se com o cavaleiro em Peixes, mas pediu que aviasse que ele precisara sair e resolver algumas coisas, não pensou em momento algum que o pai houvesse deixado as portas do templo abertas.

-Ahn! São lindas; ele comentou, tentando desviar o assunto.

-Como? –ela perguntou piscando, voltou-se para o cavaleiro deparando-se com os orbes azuis intensos a lhe fitar, sentiu a face aquecer-se levemente.

-As rosas; Shaka falou, apontando para o vaso que ela acabara de preencher com as mesmas.

-Ah sim, as rosas; ela balbuciou, afastando-se.

-Algum problema? –o cavaleiro perguntou, vendo-a com um olhar melancólico.

-...; Aaliah negou com um aceno.

-Não é o que parece; Shaka falou, aproximando-se.

-Não é nada; ela afirmou, recuando alguns passos.

-Se não quiser falar sobre isso não tem problema, mas ficar assim não adianta nada; o cavaleiro falou, em tom compreensivo.

-Eu sei, mas...; Aaliah não completou, sentindo uma lagrima rolar-lhe dos olhos.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, tentando conter as demais que vieram depois. Sentiu um par de braços lhe envolver de maneira terna, fazendo-a sentir-se protegida.

Um alto soluço escapou dos lábios da jovem fazendo-o recriminar-se mentalmente por simplesmente não saber o que poderia fazer para acalmá-la. Estreitou os braços em torno da jovem, sentindo-a aconchegar-se e relaxar. Já era um começo; ele pensou.

-Calma; sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

De que adiantava ser treinado para enfrentar titãs ensandecidos e deuses neuróticos se nem ao menos sabia como fazer uma garota parar de chorar; Shaka pensou.

-Me desculpe; ela balbuciou, tentando afastar-se, embora o desejo de permanecer ali fosse bem maior.

-Não tem porque se desculpar; ele respondeu, mantendo um dos braços sobre a cintura da jovem, enquanto uma das mãos tocava-lhe a face, contendo as ultimas lagrimas.

Os orbes amendoados possuíam uma tristeza que nunca havia visto antes e isso lhe assustou. Desde que ela chegara, estava acostumado a ver Aaliah sorrindo, vez ou outra de cara fechada ao discutir com alguém sobre suas opiniões. Opiniões das quais, defendia com veemência sem se abalar por argumento algum.

Vê-la triste assim era simplesmente horrível. Sentia-se tão impotente, por não saber o que fazer para acabar com essa dor que nublava os orbes amendoados.

-Shaka, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Aaliah perguntou, surpreendendo-o ao invez de se afastar, aconchegou-se mais entre os braços dele, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Pode; ele respondeu num sussurro, deixando uma das mãos correrem suavemente pelas melenas azuis, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Porque ela não pode agüentar um pouco mais? –ela perguntou, com a voz chorosa. –Só um pouco; a jovem completou, num fraco sussurro.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

Sentiu-a segurar-se firmemente em sua camisa, aumentando a intensidade do choro. Quando deu-se conta do que ela se referia.

-Há coisas que por mais duras que sejam, às vezes precisam ser da forma que são Aaliah; Shaka falou, compreensivo.

-Mas...; Ela começou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes vermelhos e carregados de lagrimas.

-Eu sei que não parece justo, mas as coisas são assim; ele continuou, apoiando a testa sobre a dela.

Céus, como era difícil. Agora sim, sentia-se um completo inútil; ele pensou.

-Queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui; Aaliah sussurrou.

-Ela esta, sempre vai estar; Shaka respondeu. Viu-a erguer a cabeça, surpresa. –Aqui; ele completou. Apontando-lhe o coração, com a ponta dos dedos. –Enquanto você a mantiver aqui, ela sempre velara por você;

-Obrigada; a jovem murmúrio, voltando a descansar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Quando quiser falar sobre isso, pode me procurar se achar que assim o deve; ele falou.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

Sentiu o cavaleiro tencionar afastar-se, porém surpreendeu até mesmo a si, com atitude tão ousada.

-Posso ficar assim? –ela perguntou, segurando-se firmemente sobre a camisa dele, mantendo-se entre seus braços.

-Como? –Shaka perguntou, num misto de confusão e surpresa.

-Assim, com você; Aaliah sussurrou. –Me sinto bem com você; a jovem completou num sussurro.

Shaka assentiu, sentou-se em um banco de mármore do jardim, acomodando-a entre seus braços. Ouviu suspirar. Não procuraria uma forma de responder o que se passava em ambas as mentes naquele momento. Apenas esperava que com isso, ela se sentisse melhor, fazendo com que aquela estranha inquietação e sentimento de impotência sumissem, embora soubesse que isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Virou-se para o lado, ouvindo a jovem ressonar baixinho em meio a um breve cochilo. Poucas horas haviam se passado desde que o avião decolara.

Aaliah passara um bom tempo inquieta até acalmar-se e descansar. Não duvidava que quando chegassem ela estaria mais cansada do que o normal. Viagens longas e demoradas como essa, normalmente causavam esse efeito nas pessoas.

Notou que a temperatura do ar condicionado havia caído levemente, devido à pele alva da jovem estar levemente arrepiada.

Levantou-se de forma que não a acordasse, puxando do compartimento acima de sua cabeça, uma coberta. Estendeu-a sobre ela, vendo Aaliah remexer-se e agarrar-se na mesma voltando a dormir.

Suspirou aliviado. Ainda sentia as lembranças dos acontecimentos que vieram depois permanecerem bem frescas em sua mente.

**-Lembrança-**

Respirou fundo entrando em casa. Era muita informação para uma cabeça só; ele pensou, isso porque acabava de chegar do ultimo templo, por volta de uma da manhã. Ficara conversando com os amigos e quando notaram, já era àquela hora.

Também pudera, ninguém ousava sair daquele templo até que Ilyria e o Grande Mestre terminassem de contar tudo que havia acontecido naqueles anos em que todos acreditavam que o Grande Mestre era um idoso.

O mais curioso disso tudo era que Kanon parecia saber muito bem dessa história. Ainda se perguntava se ele não andara conversando com Mú sobre isso, mesmo porque ouvira alguns boatos sobre a estranha chegada dos dois ao santuário depois de uma noitada de farra.

Um absurdo diga-se de passagem, o ariano sempre fora discreto e não dado a esse tipo de coisa, se fosse Milo até concordava, apesar de que não podia mais levar isso em conta, a julgar por alguns fatos do passado relacionados ao Escorpião encrenqueiro. Irresponsabilidade não era mais sinônimo de Milo de Escorpião, mas deixaria para pensar nisso outra hora.

Passou pelo largo corredor, adornado com belas pinturas de divindades indianas, indo para seu quarto. Era melhor tomar um banho e relaxar, havia algumas coisas pra fazer pela manhã, mas aquele calor certamente não o deixaria dormir.

Entrou no largo banheiro, retirando as peças, deixando-as metodicamente dobradas sobre um aparador. Não as vestiria de novo, mas a simples possibilidade de ficarem amassadas já era irritante.

Momentos depois saia do chuveiro com uma toalha sobre a cintura, enquanto insistentemente tentava secar os fios dourados que haviam molhado.

Abriu a porta do quarto, deparando-se com o corredor. Franziu o cenho ao sentir uma estranha movimentação dentro do templo. Se estava sozinho ali, quem poderia estar em sua casa aquela hora? –ele se perguntou.

Com passos calculados e sem fazer barulho, dirigiu-se para o corredor em direção a sala. Parou no caminho recriminando-se por ter deixado a porta aberta. Lembrou-se que Kamus vivia lhe chamando a atenção por isso, mas nunca se importou, será que agora teria de começar a mudar alguns hábitos?

Viu um vulto mover-se na sala escura, parecia impaciente. Poderia dizer que o vulto assemelhava-se a um leão enjaulado. Andando de um lado para outro. Encostou-se no batente da porta observando com mais atenção.

A julgar pela primeira vista não conseguia distinguir quem era. Resolveu colocar um fim nisso de uma vez nisso.

-O que quer aqui? –perguntou, sem ainda acender as luzes. A voz soou grave e intimidadora, viu a sombra querer se afastar, como se fosse correr, porém acertou a perna no canto da mesa de centro perdendo o equilíbrio.

Correu até ela tentando evitar a queda, porém não contava que a mesma mesa, no mesmo lugar acabasse por enroscar em sua perna, fazendo com que prendesse o equilíbrio e em vez de ajudar, acabassem ambos no chão.

-Droga;

Shaka surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma voz feminina e um corpo bem delineado moldando-se ao seu, juntamente com a respiração ofegante e descompassada sobre seu pescoço. Elevou seu cosmo de forma que fizesse com que as luzes aos poucos fossem se acendendo.

-Aaliah? –ele murmurou, notando o quão assustada ela estava.

-Me desculpe incomodar vindo a essa hora, mas...; Aaliah parou, ao dar-se conta da situação em que estavam. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Não tem problema; Shaka respondeu, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a jovem. Viu-a hesitar. –O que foi? –Aaliah apenas negou com um aceno, enquanto apoiava-se na mão dele para se levantar.

-Ahn! Eu posso voltar outra hora; ela falou.

-Não, espera; Shaka falou, impedindo-a de se afastar. Ela estava inquieta e porque não dizer insegura. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-...; Ela assentiu, desviando o olhar.

-E o que é? –ele insistiu, pelo que conhecia de Aaliah ela não era o tipo de garota que se deixa intimidar, ou até mesmo, recuar diante de um olhar. Havia alguma coisa errada;

-Eu realmente acho melhor voltar outra hora; ela falou, apontando para ele.

Shaka voltou-se para si, notando o motivo do incomodo da jovem. Sentiu a face levemente aquecida.

-Só me da um minuto; ele falou, se afastando.

-Mas...;

-Eu já volto, não saia daí; ele completou, imaginando que aquele era o momento que ela tentaria recuar.

Aaliah observou-o sumir no corredor. Dando um breve suspiro.

-"Céus e pensar que tudo isso fica escondido a maior parte do tempo, por causa daquelas roupas brancas"; ela pensou, com a face levemente aquecida e um meio sorriso nos lábios, usando uma das mãos como leque, abanando-se levemente.

Sentou-se no sofá esperando-o voltar. Lançou um olhar a sua volta, notando o quanto a personalidade do cavaleiro influenciava no ambiente que estava.

Virginianos normalmente são metódicos e gostam das coisas padronizadas, porém aquele templo era a completa exceção a regra. Os moveis estavam num perfeito equilíbrio entre clássico e moderno muito bem dispostos.

Os sofás da sala formavam um "L" em um dos cantos da parede, acima de sua cabeça, jazia na parede um projetor, que refletia-se na tela de plasma do outro lado. Bem próximo a um discreto barzinho, com algumas garrafas e copos de bebidas.

Em vários pontos da sala podia ver quadros com representações de antigas divindades indianas. Alguns vasos de flores secas no canto da porta, lustres e cortinas perfeitamente alinhadas.

Aquela era a primeira vez que estava em Virgem sem a presença do pai, mas precisava falar com alguém antes que surtasse; ela pensou, recostando-se no sofá, fechando os olhos momentaneamente.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou, retornando a sala. Franziu o cenho ao ver um olhar quase que decepcionado da jovem sobre si. –Algum problema? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada não; Aaliah respondeu prontamente. –"Eu ainda vou fazer ele usar preto, tudo isso ficar escondido por causa dessas roupas brancas é um sacrilégio"; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

-Quer tomar alguma coisa? –Shaka perguntou, dirigindo-se para o bar, sentindo-a acompanhá-lo com o olhar.

-Só se for algo bem fraco; a jovem respondeu, vendo-o colocar uma pequena dose de wisky em um copo.

-Então, por onde quer começar? –ele perguntou, entregando-lhe um copo e sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Bem...; Ela começou, serrando os punhos sobre o colo. Respirou fundo, precisava começar de alguma forma, tomou em um gole só o conteúdo do copo, voltando-se para ele. –Shaka, você chegou a conhecer a minha mãe?

-Cheguei, mas ela era muito nova quando veio ao santuário pela primeira vez e depois que começou a treinar, não a vi mais, porque? –ele perguntou curioso devido a reação da jovem.

-Você acha que somos parecidas? –Aaliah perguntou, voltando-se para ele, com um olhar quase suplicante em busca de uma resposta.

-Ahn! Aaliah, o que exatamente você quer saber? –Shaka perguntou, fitando-lhe intensamente, como se assim pudesse descobrir o que acontecida com ela.

-Shaka, eu gosto muito do meu pai, mas...; Ela parou, deixando o copo sobre a mesa de centro. –Acho que seria melhor eu voltar para a Suécia;

-O que? –ele perguntou espantado. Visivelmente incomodado com a possibilidade, embora no momento desconhecesse os motivos.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

-Porque?

-Eu não sei se somos parecidas ou não, mas toda vez que meu pai olha pra mim, eu sinto o quanto ele fica triste. Não sei como era antes, mas acho que ele não era assim. Quem sabe se eu voltar para lá, ele possa ficar bem aqui; ela completou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem por sua face.

-Calma; ele pediu, abraçando-a. –Seu pai te ama Aaliah, só-...;

-Só? –ela o cortou.

-Só não está acostumado a ter uma filha adolescente em casa; ele completou, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços.

-Como assim?

-Todos nós, não só seu pai, muito menos só eu, crescemos com a idéia de que assim que nos tornássemos cavaleiros, seriamos apenas nós, digamos que completamente individualistas. Não poderíamos ter nada que desviasse nossas atenções e comprometesse o nosso desempenho.

Aaliah ergueu a cabeça, podendo assim ouvir com mais atenção o que ele falava.

-Ele passou por muitas coisas, o período de treinamento, a adaptação com o santuário, se separar de Aimê. Entre infinitos fatores que fizeram com que ele se tornasse uma pessoa mais fria. Agora, depois de alguns anos após os términos da guerra, aos poucos cada um vai mudando a sua maneira, eu entendo que às vezes ele fique confuso. Você e Aimê são bastante parecidas, mas não a ponto de serem confundidas. Creio que ele sente falta dela e sente falta dos momentos que perdeu por não passar ao lado dela. Por não poder te ver crescer, nem acompanhar seus primeiros passos. Mais aos poucos ele vai se acostumando, agora as coisas são outras e que a nova oportunidade que recebeu ao voltar a vida, vai servir para compensar todos esses anos longe. Por isso que ele quis que você viesse para o santuário, onde pudessem ficar mais próximos;

-Acha mesmo? –Aaliah perguntou esperançosa.

-Acho, só de um tempo pra ele. Não tome uma decisão precipitada; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Obrigada Shaka; ela falou.

-Não há porque agradecer sabe que pode contar comigo; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

Viu-a assentir e abraçar-lhe fortemente. Sentiu a face levemente aquecida devido a isso, mas não deixou de corresponder. Aos poucos sentiu-a relaxar e foi com surpresa que ouviu um baixo ressonar da jovem, que dormir tranqüilamente. Depois avisaria Afrodite que ela estava lá, antes dele rodar o santuário todo surtando.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Chá ou café?

Piscou confuso, sentindo alguém lhe cutucar pelo ombro. Virou para a direção da voz, deparando-se com uma simpática comissária de bordo com um carrinho de bebidas a seu lado.

-Chá ou café, Sr?

-Agora nada, obrigado; ele falou, vendo-a assentir e se afastar.

Virou-se para o lado de Aaliah novamente, ela estava dormindo. Tocou-lhe a face, afastando delicadamente alguns fios azuis que caiam sobre os olhos da mesma. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, constatando que ainda faltavam algumas horas, não faria mal tirar um cochilo antes de desembarcar; ele pensou, recostando-se novamente sobre a poltrona, fechando os olhos por fim.

**Continua...**


	2. Rosas Eternas

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Aaliah, Eurin e Aimê são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Rosas Eternas.**

**I – A Viagem. **

Sentiu um fino dedo lhe cutucando o braço, mas não pareceu se importar. Resmungou algo impossível de ser compreendido e continuou a dormir. Tinha a leve impressão de que estava se esquecendo de algo, ou melhor, saindo de sua rotina de alguma maneira, mas depois que pegara no sono, simplesmente deixara de pensar.

-Shaka; Aaliah chamou num sussurro, tentando acordá-lo, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para desembarcarem em Estolcomo e a comissária de bordo já havia passado varias vezes para chamá-lo, pedindo que colocasse o cinto, mas quem disse que ele acordava.

-Uhn; ele murmurou.

-Shaka; Aaliah chamou novamente e nada. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ela olhou para os lados certificando-se que ninguém mais ouviria o que ela iria falar. Afastou um pouco os cintos para que pudesse aproximar-se do cavaleiro melhor, praticamente deitando-se sobre ele, sabia que ele ia tentar se levantar. –Shaka, o avião ta caindo; ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Na mesma hora, viu-o abrir os olhos e tentar levantar-se correndo, mas com o peso do próprio corpo o deteve.

-O que? Como? Quando?

-Clama; Aaliah pediu, vendo-o tão agitado.

Depois de chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas para a agitação que envolvia o casal, o cavaleiro acalmou-se, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa, como se fosse mandar alguém para o inferno, voltou-se para a jovem.

-Que idéia foi essa?

-Bem...; Ela começou, com um sorriso inocente e olhar angelical. –Foi a única forma que eu encontrei de te acordar;

Serrou os orbes mais ainda, nem um pouco convencido disso, porém não conseguia ficar bravo com ela, ainda mais com aquele olhar; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pela franja arrepiada.

-Sr que bom que acordou, por gentileza, poderia colocar o cinto, já vamos pousar; a comissária falou, parando ao lado dele.

-Ah sim, só um minuto; Shaka respondeu, colocando o cinto, engolindo em seco diante do olhar entrecortado da comissária que já cansara de tentar acordá-lo. –Acho que acabei dormindo de mais; ele murmurou.

-Não tem problema; Aaliah falou displicente.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, virando-se para ela, enquanto tentava fechar o cinto.

-Você já viu como você fica fofo dormindo? –ela perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Foi uma questão de milésimos de segundos a face do cavaleiro ficou escarlate, ainda mais devido ao fato de que algumas garotas que estavam ali perto assoviarem acenando para eles, como se concordassem com o que Aaliah dissera.

-Deixa que eu te ajude; Aaliah falou, divertindo-se internamente com o que acontecera, enquanto o ajudava a colocar o cinto. –"Bem, pelo menos preto ele já ta usando, agora faltam ainda algumas coisas pra ficar no ponto"; ela pensou, com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

-"Não gosto quando ela sorri desse jeito, deve estar aprontando alguma coisa"; o cavaleiro pensou, suando frio.

-Pronto; a jovem falou, acomodando-se em seu assento.

-Com licença Sr; uma outra comissária falou, parando ao lado dele.

-Sim; Shaka falou, virando-se para ela.

-A Srta da poltrona 84 pediu que lhe entregasse isso; ela falou, entregando a ele um fino guardanapo de papel.

Sob o olhar curioso de Aaliah o mesmo abriu com cuidado o papel, impecavelmente dobrado, para ler o conteúdo.

**-'Adorei você loirinho, me liga quando desembarcar';** ele leu, vendo que ao final da mensagem ainda havia endereço e telefone.

-Mas que disparate; Aaliah resmungou, chamando-lhe a atenção, para o fato de estar praticamente pendurada em seu ombro para ler o que estava escrito.

-Ahn! Obrigado, mas não; ele falou, devolvendo o papel a comissária.

-Mas Sr...; Ela foi falar, quando Aaliah a cortou, com um olhar fulminante que quase fez a comissária preferir saltar do avião sem pára-quedas do que encará-la.

-Ele está acompanhado; ela vociferou.

-...; A comissária assentiu, pedindo uma rápida licença e saindo um tanto quanto constrangida dali.

Shaka voltou-se para Aaliah com um olhar curioso, vendo a jovem acomodar-se na poltrona emburrada, assoprando insistentemente a franja azulada que caia sobre os olhos. Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha. Ela parecia realmente irritada.

-Aaliah; ele chamou, colocando a mão sobre a dela, porém a jovem recuou, puxando a mão e virando-se praticamente de costas para ele.

Ouviu-a resmungar algo que foi incapaz de entender, lhe ignorando.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou novamente. Ela o estava ignorando mesmo; ele concluiu, sem entender ao certo o porque essa reação da jovem.

Virou-se de lado na poltrona, de forma que pudesse aproximar-se dela. Tocou-lhe a face de maneira carinhosa, fazendo-a virar-se para si, encarando-lhe. Ela estava com a face levemente rosada. Rubor que pareceu aumentar ao deparar-se com aquele par de orbes azuis que lhe fitavam com a atenção.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou, suavemente.

-Não é nada, besteira; ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, sem saber ao certo o porque do pequeno surto.

-Aaliah; Shaka falou, em tom descrente.

-Já dis-...; Ela não completou, sentiu-o tocar-lhe os lábios delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não deveria ficar se preocupando com coisas à toa; ele falou, com um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

Viu-a assentir timidamente, ouviram a voz da comissária de bordo dando as ultimas recomendações. Silenciosamente acomodaram-se melhor nos acentos sentindo aos poucos o avião começam a pousar.

**II – De volta pra casa.**

Mal desembarcaram, foram até um guichê onde poderiam alugar um carro. Aaliah dissera que seria mais fácil irem assim do que fretarem um jatinho ou qualquer outra coisa para irem até Visby.

Franziu o cenho ao senti-la segurar-se fortemente em seu braço, olhando com os orbes serrados para o lado. Era melhor nem perguntar; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça, ao lembrar-se que após descerem, ela quase literalmente avançou em cima da garota do acento 84 que queria apenas perguntar se ele não gostaria de fazer algumas fotos de roupa intima masculina para uma agencia de modelos em Estolcomo.

O que foi imediatamente recusado, porém Aaliah ainda não estava convencida que era apenas aquilo, mesmo que não quisesse admitir o pequeno surto, resolvendo nem comentar mais sobre o assunto.

Alugaram um carro de passeio e partiram. Estavam há algumas horas na estrada, quando avistaram a entrada da cidade.

-Pode ir reto, vire a direita, depois a esquenta na segunda travessa; Aaliah falou, começando a indicar-lhe o caminho.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu.

Foi com surpresa que depois de alguns quilômetros rodados, depararam-se com uma grande casa. Grande seria pouco pra descrever o que tinha a sua frente; ele pensou, vendo a construção em estilo elisabetano muito bem cuidada da antiga mansão Lancaster.

Desceram do carro, optando por levarem as malas para dentro depois. Olhou admirado para toda a construção. Seus olhos corriam pelo local, como se quisesse absorver tudo aquilo de uma vez.

Quem diria que ali fora palco de um grande romance, que ainda refletia-se nos dias de hoje; tal pensamento não foi capaz de ser reprimido pelo cavaleiro. Voltou-se para a jovem, vendo-a nervosamente procurar as chaves dentro da bolsa.

-Aaliah; Shaka aproximou-se, vendo-a revirar a bolsa para todos os lados, acabando por fim, derrubá-la no chão, espalhando todo o conteúdo. –Eu te ajudo, calma; ele pediu, abaixando-se com ela.

-Me desculpe; ela sussurrou, enfiando tudo dentro da bolsa, sem conter o tremor nas mãos.

Tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas tentando lhe passar segurança, vendo-a voltar-se para si com um olhar aflito. Já conseguia imaginar o porque dela estar daquele jeito, mas preferiu não falar nada no momento, conversariam sobre isso na hora certa. Puxou-a para seus braços, aninhando-a entre o calor que eles poderiam oferecer.

-Você não esta sozinha; ele sussurrou, sentindo-a aos poucos relaxar, dando um baixo suspiro.

-...; Ela assentiu. Fechando os olhos momentaneamente, tentado recuperar o controle emocional, talvez não teria conseguido voltar ali se ele não estivesse junto consigo; a jovem pensou. –Parece que vai chover, é melhor entrarmos; Aaliah comentou, tentando apaziguar o clima tenso que se instaurara entre eles.

-É, parece; o cavaleiro balbuciou.

Levantaram-se calmamente, terminando de recolher as coisas, achando por fim a chave. Subiram a pequena escada de madeira, deparando-se com a porta pesada na frente, colocou a chave sobre a fechadura, virando-a em seguida. Ouviram um baixo clique dela sendo destravada.

Aaliah entrou, indo diretamente até a caixa de energia, ligando os disjuntores. As luzes da casa toda acenderam-se, deixando o cavaleiro ainda mais surpreso, ao deparar-se com a incrível decoração do interior.

-Vem, vou te mostrar a casa; ela falou, puxando-o pela mão, indicando todos os caminhos e cômodos.

**Dezoito anos atrás...**

Poderia dizer que cumprira sua missão, seu pupilo tornara-se o novo cavaleiro de Peixes, mas a que preço? –ela se questionou, tentando controlar-se emocionalmente. Entrou em casa, chamando pela irmã, mas não ouviu resposta.

Franziu o cenho por baixo da mascara, onde ela estava?

-**AIMÊ**; Eurin gritou, ainda mais alto, porém continuou sem obter resposta alguma.

Subiu as escadas correndo, abrindo a porta do quarto dela com brusquidão, ela também não estava ali. O único lugar que ela poderia estar deveria ser o lago; Eurin concluiu, correndo até lá, para a irmã não responder de primeira deveria estar acontecendo alguma coisa.

Aproximou-se do lago, vendo-a sentada no chão. Abraçando as próprias pernas, viu uma caixinha branca perto dos pés dela o que fez sua curiosidade e inquietação aumentarem ainda mais.

-Aimê; ela chamou, com a voz mais branda. A jovem murmurou algo, virando-se para a irmã.

-Pensei que fosse ficar mais tempo no santuário; Aimê comentou, tentando não deixar que a voz parecesse embargada pelo choro.

-Aconteceram alguns imprevistos; Eurin falou, aproximando-se. Viu-a rapidamente pegar a caixinha, colocando num lado onde ela não pudesse enxergar o que estava escrito.

-Viu o Alister? –ela perguntou tentando desviar o assunto, mas estranhou ao ver Eurin ficar em silencio, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Ele morreu; Eurin falou, num fraco sussurro.

-Eurin, não acredito que é tão orgulhosa, que alem de não admitir o que sente, fica dizendo isso; Aimê a repreendeu, mas engoliu em seco, ao ouvir para a sua surpresa um alto soluço escapar dos lábios a irmã. –Esta falando sério? –perguntou num sussurro.

-...; Eurin assentiu.

-Mas...; Ela simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter-se calma. Puxou-a para um abraço, ouvindo o choro aumentar. Nunca pensou que fosse ver a irmã naquele estado, mas admitia que deveria ser uma dor muito grande perder alguém que se amava, embora ela nunca houvesse admitido abertamente seus sentimentos por Alister.

–Chora, vai te fazer bem; Aimê sussurrou, pacientemente esperando-a se acalmar. Viu-a repousar a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto deixava-se ficar ali, desabafando as dores por todas as coisas ditas de forma errada e aquelas que deixou de dizer, pensando que teria tempo para isso depois. –"É melhor contar outra hora"; ela pensou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para a caixinha branca.

**III – Rosas Eternas.**

Sentou-se no sofá, vendo a jovem abrir as pesadas cortinas de veludo.

-Papai vivia falando que a vovó detestava que mexessem nessas cortinas; Aaliah comentou, enquanto deixava que a luz entrasse no ambiente.

-Imagino, ele diz que sou metódico, mas ele é perfeccionista o que é um pouco pior, levando em consideração que isso é hereditário; Shaka brincou.

-Hei, o que quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou, apoiando a mão sobre a cintura, batendo o pé no chão, com os orbes serrados.

-Nada não; ele respondeu, engolindo em seco, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer em sua testa, mas parou olhando na direção da lareira algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Um vaso de rosas incrivelmente vermelhas jazia ali, pareciam surreais de mais para que pudessem ser tocadas; ele pensou, levantando-se e caminhando até lá.

Aaliah notou o silencio repentino do cavaleiro, terminou de abrir as cortinas e voltou-se para ele. Vendo-o parando em frente à lareira.

-São rosas eternas; ela falou, caminhando até ele.

-Como? –Shaka perguntou confuso.

-...; Ela assentiu. –Minha mãe as criou, pouco antes de bem... Você sabe;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, sabendo o quanto era difícil para ela falar sobre aquilo. –São lindas;

-Eu uma vez até tentei fazer alguma coisa parecida, mas não dá. Nem a tia Eurin sabe a técnica pra criar essas rosas; Aaliah comentou, de certa forma frustrada por não ter conseguido.

-Já experimentou perguntar ao Afrodite? –Shaka perguntou.

-Perguntei, mas o papai disse que também não sabe; ela respondeu. Lembrando-se das varias vezes que passara a noite em claro treinando para tentar criá-las sem chamar a atenção de ninguém para a elevação de seu cosmo, mas o máximo que chegou foi criar príncipes negros, mas as rosas eternas, nem passar perto.

-Talvez a resposta esteja nisso; Shaka comentou de forma enigmática.

-Que resposta? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-A que você procurar para poder criar essas rosas; ele completou.

-A verdade é que esse é um completo mistério, mesmo estudando botânica, não consegui achar um padrão lógico da cadeia genética delas, cheguei até a estudar algumas pétalas, mas elas não se comparam com nada que já existe; Aaliah falou, afastando-se e indo sentar-se no sofá.

-Talvez seja algo que a ciência não seja capaz de explicar; Shaka falou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Quem sabe; ela sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Cansada?

-...; Aaliah assentiu, fechando os olhos momentaneamente.

-Então é melhor subir e descansar um pouco; ele sugeriu.

-Não, está bom aqui, se importa? –ela perguntou, apontando para o colo dele.

Sem saber ao certo sobre o que ela se referia, apenas assentiu, vendo-a retirar os sapatos, acomodando-se melhor no sofá, deitando a cabeça sobre seu colo.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, vendo-a suspirar. Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, afastando alguns fios que caiam sobre os olhos. Minutos depois, ela ressonava baixinho.

Deixou os dedos correrem com suavidade entre os fios azulados, enquanto com um olhar perdido fitava novamente o vaso de flores.

-"Rosas Eternas, talvez só exista uma forma de saber como criá-las, mas talvez você não devesse insistir nisso Aaliah"; ele pensou, voltando a fitar a jovem.

**Dezoito anos e um mês atrás...**

Retirou a mascara, sentando-se na mesa para tomar café. Eurin parecia entretida arrumando as coisas que nem a questionara sobre o motivo de ter demorado mais do que o normal para descer.

Fora um mês realmente difícil, ver Eurin sofrer daquele jeito com tudo o que acontecera não era nada fácil. Nunca pensou que Alister pudesse morrer, mas também quem poderia esperar por uma tempestade próximo ao Cabo, faria o navio que ele estava naufragar.

-"Filipe"; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, ao lembrar-se do cavaleiro. Imaginava o quanto deveria ter sido frustrante para ele deparar-se com um bando de fracos e não o oponente que passara todo o treinamento se preparando para enfrentar.

Sabia que Eurin por fezes pegara pesado demais com ele, fora dura e fria, mas era algo que não poderia ser mudado. Apenas desejava que ele estivesse bem aonde quer que fosse e continuasse sendo a mesma pessoa gentil e carinhosa que conhecera. Embora soubesse que infinitos fatores poderiam mudar isso em frações de segundos.

-Aimê; Eurin chamou, impaciente.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, vendo o olhar curioso de Eurin sobre si.

-Faz meia hora que estou lhe chamando; a irmã falou, colocando na frente dela um prato com ovos fritos e pães.

-Me desculpe, estava distraída; ela falou, desviando o olhar para o prato.

-Percebi; Eurin resmungou, dando-lhe as costas, para pegar sobre a pia o próprio prato.

Olhou para o prato a sua frente e um nó formou-se em seu estomago. Respirou fundo, para ver se acalmava esse mal estar, porém só piorou. Antes que Eurin pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo para ela estar tão pálida, levantou-se correndo para o banheiro mais próximo, deixando a cadeira cair no chão.

Agora não podia mais adiar o momento em que contaria a verdade a Eurin, depois disso sabia que a irmã já havia tirado muitas conclusões; ela pensou.

Continua...

* * *

Domo pessoal

Desculpem a demora pra postar, estive um pouco enrolada e acabei demorando pra digitar o capitulo. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. O próximo vai ser inteiro referente ao período em que Aimê esteve grávida e que Afrodite esteve no santuário. Muitas coisas serão explicadas, antes de voltarmos na parte em que a Aaliah estava dormindo no colo do Shaka.

No mais, obrigada de coração por todos os reviews super carinhoso e o grande apoio com essa mais nova fic. Valeu mesmo.

Kisus

Já ne...


	3. Quando a Saudade Bate

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah, Aimê e Eurin são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Quando a Saudade Bate.**

**Soneto de Fidelidade.**

**_De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento._**

_**Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.**_

_**E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama**_

**_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que e chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._**

_**Vinicius de Moraes**_

**__**

**I – Revelações.**

Encostou-se na parede gelada, deixando-se escorrer até o chão. Sentia a cabeça latejar e o enjôo aos poucos aliviar. Tentou respirar com mais calma e não lembrar-se do cheiro enjoativo dos ovos que lhe embrulharam o estomago.

-Aimê; Eurin chamou, abrindo lentamente a porta do banheiro.

Encostou-se no batente da porta, vendo-a com os olhos fechados e a testa pingando suor pelo esforço.

-Como esta se sentindo? –a irmã perguntou, aproximando-se, mas viu-a erguer a mão, impedindo-a de se aproximar.

-Já vai passar, foi só um mal estar; Aimê respondeu, abrindo os olhos. Passou a mão sobre a testa, retirando as gotas de suor. Escorou-se na parede, levantando-se.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentindo o enjôo passar completamente, mas agora vinha a pior parte.

-Precisamos conversar; ela falou num tom tão baixo de voz que Eurin quase não ouviu.

-...; Eurin assentiu, indo para a sala, sendo seguida por Aimê.

Seria uma conversa longa e extremamente difícil; Aimê pensou.

**II – Saudade.**

Sentou-se na borda da janela de seu quarto, vendo o dia chegar ao fim e a lua cheia erguer-se imponente no céu. Suspirou cansado, dois meses. Dois longos meses já haviam se passado e não havia um segundo que não pensasse nela. Estava com saudades, muitas saudades; Filipe pensou, conjurando uma bela rosa vermelha, segurando-a delicadamente entre seus dedos.

-Aimê; ele chamou em meio a um suspiro.

Voltou-se com o cenho franzido para a porta, ouvindo alguém bater na entrada. Levantou-se, saindo do quarto descendo as escadas para o corredor principal no primeiro andar, onde ficam a sala central, sala da armadura e outros cômodos de menos importância. Chegou a entrada e surpreendeu-se ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com o cavaleiro de Virgem.

-O que quer? –perguntou, seco.

-Pensei que pelo menos educação houvesse aprendido com Eurin; Shaka provocou.

-Puff; o cavaleiro resmungou, terminando de abrir a porta. –Deseja entrar?

-Ótimo, assim é melhor; o virginiano falou, passando por ele.

Filipe serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Quem aquele prepotentezinho arrogante pensava que era, para aparecer em sua casa a essas horas e com essa pose? –ele se perguntou, irritado.

-O prepotentezinho arrogante vem trazer um recado do Grande Mestre pra você, fedelho; disse o homem mais próximo de Deus.

-Posso processá-lo por invasão de privacidade, sabia? –Filipe perguntou visivelmente irritado, ao ver o cavaleiro instalar-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona e o pior de tudo, lendo seus pensamentos como se lesse uma historia em quadrinhos.

-Porque não tenta, vamos ver o que acontece; ele rebateu, com a calma inabalável de sempre. –E para o seu conhecimento, não leio historias em quadrinhos, livros são muito mais construtivos;

-Diga logo o que o Grande Mestre quer? –o jovem perguntou impaciente, rolando os olhos.

-Quer um relatório sobre os anos de treinamento feitos com a Eurin; Shaka respondeu, a queima roupa.

-O que? –Filipe perguntou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo, ele quer o máximo de informações que puder passar, desde o desempenho de Eurin como mestra e as técnicas desenvolvidas no decorrer do treinamento; ele explicou.

-Isso tem alguma finalidade ou é só pra não me deixar sem fazer nada? –ele perguntou, em tom de provocação.

-Você já sabe o que é pra fazer, amanhã às seis horas haverá uma reunião e o Grande Mestre quer que isso seja apresentado; Shaka avisou, levantando-se e seguindo até a porta.

-"Como quiser, idiota"; ele respondeu em pensamentos, com o orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Eu ouvi isso; Shaka avisou, saindo do templo.

-Ótimo, assim me poupa de repetir; Filipe rebateu, porém o cavaleiro já havia sumido. –"Mais essa agora, relatório para amanhã, ninguém merece"; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça e indo em direção a um pequeno escritório no segundo andar onde poderia pegar o material para escrever o relatório.

**III – Momentos Difíceis.**

**-VOCÊ ESTÁ O QUÊ?** –Eurin berrou.

Seu cosmo elevou-se de tal forma, que o assoalho do chão tremeu e os orbes incendiaram-se. Aimê pareceu encolher-se no sofá, respirando fundo, pacientemente esperando-a acalmar-se.

-Eurin, abaixe o nível de decibéis e se acalme, por favor; Aimê pediu, recostando-se no encosto do sofá.

**-COMO QUER QUE EU ME ACALME, AO SABER SOBRE ISSO?** –ela vociferou.

Arregalou os olhos, dando um salto indo parar atrás do sofá, desviando de uma infinidade de galhos de roseiras que brotaram do assoalho e vieram em sua direção.

-Você está me cansando; a jovem de orbes amendoados falou, com a paciência em seu limite. –Sente-se, cale a boca e termine de me ouvir; ela mandou.

Eurin serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Desde quando Aimê agia dessa forma, mas a julgar pelo seu ultimo pupilo não podia abusar. Sentou-se no sofá, atenta a qualquer movimentação dela.

-Antes que você surte novamente. Sim, eu estou grávida, de dois meses; Aimê avisou, viu Eurin abrir a boca para falar, mas ergueu a mão, lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado para que se calasse. –Não espere que lhe diga os por menores, saiba apenas que ficamos juntos em Visby; ela completou.

-Aquele fedelho não perde por esperar; a amazona resmungou. –Arrancar o couro dele com espinhos de rosas vai ser pouco; ela falou, levantando-se. Mas nesse momento, os galhos a envolveram, prendendo-a no sofá. Voltou-se surpresa para Aimê, que parecia impassível.

-Eu o amo Eurin, ao contrario de você, que sempre preferiu omitir o que sentia por Alister até saber que ele morreu. Não vou deixar ninguém se colocar entre a gente; a jovem avisou. –Eu e Filipe nos amamos e é só isso que importa. Só estou lhe contando o necessário para lhe avisar que amanhã mesmo estou indo para Visby e não vou concorrer a armadura, ela não me interessa mais;

-Mas...;

-Falei com Emilia e Henry, eles me deixaram ficar lá o tempo que for preciso. Vou arrumar um trabalho e um lugar onde possa morar. Não vou insistir em me tornar uma amazona e correr o risco de perder Aaliah;

-Aaliah? –Eurin perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, descrente de tudo que ela estava falando. Aimê era rebelde, arisca por vezes, mas nunca a ponto de bater de frente consigo com tamanha veemência como agora.

-Você me ouviu e de preferência, nem uma palavra disso ao Filipe quando for ao santuário; ela completou.

-O que? Ficou louca? Não pode esconder isso dele, ele tem de assumir as responsabilidades; Eurin reclamou, indignada.

-Eurin, isso já foi decidido; Aimê falou, soltando os galhos. –Não quero que ele se distraia com outras preocupações e acabe correndo algum risco por não estar cem por centro concentrado. Afinal, não é você mesma quem diz que preocupações de mais, apenas lhe torna um medíocre sem um pingo de controle emocional. Então; a jovem concluiu, rebatendo qualquer indagação da amazona com seus próprios conceitos de falso dever.

-Mas não era sobre isso que estava me referindo; ela balbuciou surpresa, pela irmã usar justamente esse argumento.

-Estou indo amanhã para lá, você está avisada; Aimê avisou, levantando-se. Sem dar tempo a Eurin para pensar em alguma resposta.

**IV – E a vida continua.**

Aproximou-se lentamente da sala principal. Deparando-se com um belo quadro que retratava a ultima geração da família Lancaster. Uma lágrima solitária pendeu de seus olhos, enquanto instintivamente acariciava o ventre, que já deixava evidente a gravidez. Faltavam poucos meses agora; Aimê pensou. Sentando-se no sofá em forma de 'U'. Ouviu passos atrás de si, mas não se preocupou, sabia quem era.

-Menina, estava te procurando pela casa inteira; Emilia falou, entrando na sala, enxugando as mãos em um avental, mas parou, vendo a jovem com um olhar perdido para o quadro. –Sente falta dele, não é? –ela falou, sentando-se ao lado de Aimê.

Ela assentiu, passando a mão insistentemente sobre os olhos, tentando aparar as lágrimas. Durante seis meses tentara não pensar, mas quanto mais tentava, mais pensava nele. Céus, como sentia sua falta; ela pensou.

Sentiu Emilia abraçar-lhe ternamente e não mais controlou as lágrimas que segurara durante tanto tempo. Precisava desabafar, não agüentava mais aquilo.

-Chora criança, desabafa, vai te fazer bem; Emilia falou, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça sobre seu colo, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

-Sinto falta dele; ela sussurrou.

-Eu sei, dói muito ficar longe assim. Ainda mais agora, mas tenha paciência, não vai ser sempre assim; ela tentou consolar.

-"Como eu queria ter essa esperança"; Aimê pensou.

-Descanse um pouco, vou fazer um chá para você, não é bom que fique nervosa, ainda mais agora que só faltam três meses; Emilia falou, colocando uma almofada no lugar de seu colo, acomodando-a melhor.

-Obrigada; a jovem agradeceu, vendo-a assentir e afastar-se indo para a cozinha.

Tentara se recusar a voltar ali, mas Emilia a aconselhara a ficar na mansão do Vale das Flores, já que resolvera não contar nada a Filipe por enquanto. Henry também lhe falara que seria melhor que ficasse ali, as despesas seriam menores e, ele e Emilia poderiam estar por perto para ajudá-la.

Desde que chegara ao santuário, Filipe ligava pelo menos uma vez por semana para Emilia querendo saber como estavam as coisas e pedindo informações sobre Aimê, a madrinha apenas respondia que se correspondia com a jovem por cartas e que ela dizia estar bem, nada mais.

Cada vez que via Emilia desligar o telefone, sentia seu coração se apertar, pensando que na próxima semana ele poderia não ligar, ou sabe-se lá, se estaria vivo. Tentava não pensar nisso, mas era extremamente difícil. Ainda mais agora que sentia um cosmo estranho rodeando o santuário, mal conseguia dormir a noite. Era uma energia carregada, só pedia aos deuses que ele estivesse bem.

Há algum tempo atrás recebera uma carta de Eurin, elas pouco se falavam desde a conversa que tiveram. Aimê acreditava que Eurin estivesse um pouco sentida por saber daquela forma do romance vivido entre a irmã e o aspirante embaixo de seu nariz, embora soubesse que não tinha direito alguém de lhe cobrar algo assim, já que nunca ao menos falara sobre Alister com ela.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo-se enjoada. Tentou controlar a respiração, aos poucos a sensação passara.

Novamente aquela energia que sentia no ar. Ela estava se intensificado, ainda mais agora que o Grande Mestre havia morrido. Eurin contara na carta que Ares seu irmão mais novo assumira o posto, mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu fora o que Eurin lhe contou depois.

A menos de um mês a irmã retornara ao santuário entregando ao Grande Mestre a armadura de prata de Carina, abandonando a vida de amazona de vez. Isso não era uma atitude que se podia esperar de Eurin, ainda mais porque ficou sabendo da visita que ela recebera de seu pai, surtando com ela por isso, mas a resposta que ele teve, foi uma saraivada de rosas, não voltando mais à casa da jovem em Gotland.

Se bem conhecia o gênio da irmã, Eurin só dava explicações quando julgava ser conveniente ou que a pessoa merecesse, se não, era exatamente essa atitude que ela tomava.

Virou-se, ficando de costas no sofá. Fitou o teto por alguns minutos com o olhar perdido.

**V – Limite Máximo.**

**-EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS; **Filipe berrou, socando com tudo o espelho do banheiro. Mal sentiu os cacos penetrarem a pele causando cortes profundos. Afastou-se, encostou-se na parede gelada, deixando-se escorrer até o chão. -Não agüento; ele sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem impiedosas por sua face.

Apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos, tentando controlar-se, porém era impossível. Um mês agüentara, dois foram toleráveis. Agora esses últimos nove meses estavam sendo enlouquecedores.

Todas as noites sonhava com Aimê, com seu sorriso radiante e olhos brilhantes, mas não era só isso, ela carregava em seu colo uma linda menina de cabelos azuis iguais aos seus. E quando ria, mexendo os bracinhos delicados chamando a atenção dela, abria os orbes que eram amendoados, como os de Aimê.

Ela não poderia estar grávida, mas e se estive, porque não lhe contara? –ele se questionou, todas as vezes que ligava para os padrinhos eles diziam que estava tudo bem. Eles não poderiam estar mentindo, poderiam?

**_-Acalme-se garoto, entrar em pânico agora não vai te fazer bem;_** uma voz calma soou em sua mente e um cosmo cálido pareceu lhe abraçar, fazendo-o aos poucos relaxar.

-Shaka? -ele falou, erguendo a cabeça rapidamente, procurando pelo cavaleiro, mas viu-se sozinho.

**_-Dói muito sentir saudades, mas você não pode deixar que isso lhe impeça de continuar, precisa ser forte;_** o homem mais próximo de Deus falou diretamente com seu cosmo.

-Não agüento mais Shaka; Filipe confessou, em um sussurro. –Preciso vê-la de novo, ou vou enlouquecer;

**_-Sinto muito Filipe, mas as coisas não são assim;_** o cavaleiro falou e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu pesar por ter de dizer aquilo. **_–Você precisa entender que da mesma forma que você está sofrendo pela falta de Aimê, ela também deve sentir o mesmo;_**

-Mas...;

**_-Filipe, não é fácil afastar-se das pessoas que se ama, ainda mais numa vida incerta que mal sabemos se estaremos vivos amanhã, mas pensei que Aimê não iria querer te ver assim, por mais que isso doa, seja forte, por ela pelo menos;_** ele o aconselhou. **_–Não desista, da mesma forma que ela não desistira de você;_**

O cavaleiro assentiu, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos, só agora notando gotas grossas de sangue escorrendo por seu braço.

-Obrigado; ele falou num sussurro.

Olhou surpreso para sua mão, sentindo os cacos aos poucos saírem da pele, o sangue cessar a queda e o corte fechar-se completamente quando o cosmo do virginiano pareceu tomar conta de todo o templo, sendo emanado de Twin Sall, algumas casas abaixo, para depois simplesmente desaparecer.

Respirou fundo, tentando se recompor, não poderia ficar perdendo o controle dessa forma, por mais que fosse difícil. Shaka estava certo, detestava admitir, mas ele estava completamente certo.

**VI – Primeiros passos.**

-Calma, venha devagar; Aimê falou com um largo sorriso, estendendo os braços para a garotinha de olhos curiosos, que dava seus primeiros passos.

-Ela está indo bem; Henry comentou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Emilia, que observava atentamente Aimê ensinando Aaliah a andar.

Dois anos já haviam se passado. Aimê estava vivendo no Vale das Flores agora, trabalhava pela manhã em uma floricultura próximo a casa dos padrinhos de Filipe e também padrinhos de Aaliah agora.

A tarde ficava com a filha, vez ou outra trabalhava como tradutora, já que desde pequena aprendera algumas línguas que lhe ajudavam agora. Poderia aumentar a renda delas e ficar com a filha ao mesmo tempo.

-Mãeeeeeeee; Aaliah chamou em meio ao choro, caindo de joelhos no chão ao tropeçar numa dobra do tapete.

-Calma querida; Aimê falou, pacientemente. Ergueu os braços na direção dela, vendo que a garotinha tentava agarrá-los ainda no chão, temendo se levantar. –Agora levante-se e venha;

Aaliah pareceu hesitar com medo de cair novamente.

-Não se preocupe, apenas venha; a mãe falou, com um doce sorriso.

Viu-a levantar-se batendo as delicadas mãozinhas sobre o vestido florido. Segurando-se na parede ela levantou-se. Ainda incerta quanto a continuar andando, Aaliah deu alguns passinhos, parou sentindo-se mais segura, sorrindo alegremente por ver que não cairia, desatou a correr na direção de Aimê.

-Cuidado não corr-...; Aimê não completou, ao ver a garotinha jogar-se em seus braços. –Viu, você conseguiu; ela falou, afagando-lhe as melenas azuladas.

Aaliah aconchegou-se entre os braços da mãe suspirando aliviada e contente por ter conseguido.

-Eles se parecem muito não Henry? –Emilia comentou, vendo a garotinha pular no colo da mãe, fazendo com que ambas caíssem sobre o tapete felpudo da sala.

-Muito, também foi assim quando Filipe aprendeu a andar. A primeira vez que caiu ele abriu um berreiro tão grande que Aaliah entrou em pânico achando que ele tinha se machucado; o Sr falou, com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se do que acontecera há alguns anos atrás, quando os pais do cavaleiro ainda eram vivos.

-Como será que ele está agora? –a Sra comentou, vendo que Aimê estava entretida com a criança e não ouvia o que eles falavam.

-Ele sente a falta dela demais, às vezes eu acho que seria melhor contar a ele sobre isso, mas não é algo que me diz respeito, é Aimê quem tem de tomar essa decisão; ele completou, com ar sério.

-Não se preocupe, tudo há seu tempo; Emilia falou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele que estavam sobre o colo. –Eles sabem o que fazem; ela completou.

-...; Henry assentiu.

-Vó; Aaliah chamou correndo até ela, abraçando-lhe pelas pernas.

-Oi meu anjo; Emilia falou ternamente.

-Agora que aprendeu a andar, ninguém mais segura; Henry brincou, vendo a garotinha subir no sofá, praticamente jogando-se sobre eles.

Aimê sorriu, levantando-se do chão e indo até eles. Passou a mão rapidamente pelos olhos, aparando a queda de uma lágrima solitária que teimou em pender de seus olhos, não queria chorar na frente de Aaliah, mas as vezes era tão difícil, sentia tanto a falta dele, que as vezes o via refletido em pequenos atos da filha.

Aaliah desde pequena já demonstrava ter um certo fascínio por rosas, era curiosa, ouvia tudo com atenção e às vezes ficava agitada por querer fazer algo, mas que ainda não conseguia, prova disso fora vê-la andar.

A garotinha tinha uma disposição incrível para aprender; Aimê pensou, sorrindo docemente, só esperava que algum dia tudo aquele inferno que iniciava-se no santuário chegasse ao fim, para que Filipe finalmente pudesse conhecer a pequena.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. No próximo, voltamos a Aaliah e Shaka de novo.

Antes de ir, gostaria de comentar um pouquinho sobre esse capitulo. No inicio, o capitulo é aberto com o Soneto de Fidelidade do Vinicius de Morais. Não preciso nem dizer que ele é um gênio e os sonetos dele incríveis.

Quando escrevi as cenas desse capitulo, estava desesperada atrás de uma frase que refletisse parte dos sentimentos que cada personagem transmitiu em cada parte desse capitulo.

Saudade, angustia, aquele sentimento de pânico quando a saudade parece ser aterrorizante e mais forte que a gente. Momentos que sentimos nossa fé ser abalada e não existe nada que possa nos erguer. Enfim, procurando por algo que refletisse isso, descobri que uma frase não seria suficiente, alias, seria muito pobre para dizer tudo que fosse necessário, por isso escolhi esse soneto, o mais apropriado diga-se de passagem.

Bom, no mais, agradeço de coração a todos que acompanham essa historia, alias, não só essa, mas todas as outras e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando. Obrigada mesmo pessoal pelo grande apoio e força para continuar.

Até a próxima...

Kisus

Já ne...


	4. A Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Aimê são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. A Lenda das Rosas relacionada à família Lancaster também é de minha autoria.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: A Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster.**

**I – A Lenda da Rosa.**

Recostou-se melhor no sofá, apoiando uma das pernas sobre a beirada da mesa de centro. Deixou que à ponta dos dedos corressem com suavidade entre as melenas azuis, ouviu-a suspirar, remexendo-se um pouco no sofá.

Aaliah estava tão agitada durante a viagem toda vez que ela caia no sono, qualquer barulho que fosse lhe acordava e quando deitara ali, pegara rapidamente no sono. Não duvidava que ela virasse a noite dormindo; Shaka pensou.

Viu através da janela que não demoraria a anoitecer, uma pequena garoa caia lá fora. Estava esfriando; ele pensou, vendo a pele alva do ombro da jovem arrepiar-se. Pegou uma manta que estava sobre o sofá e cobriu-a em seguida.

Aaliah aconchegou-se melhor, dormindo tranqüilamente, completamente alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. Ergueu os olhos, voltando-se para o vaso de rosas. Passou a mão nervosamente pela franja dourada, que caia sobre seus olhos.

-"Rosas eternas";

Conhecia a história. A família Lancaster possuía gerações de reis, duques e lordes que dominaram a Inglaterra nos anos de 1399 e 1471. Família formada por João Gant que transformou a rosa vermelha como o símbolo da família.

O que originou o nome da Guerra das Duas Rosas. Rosa Vermelha X Rosa Branca. Isso quer dizer Lancaster X York. Conflito do qual, infelizmente o poder fora tirado da casa de Lancaster quando Henrique VI fora deposto e Ricardo III seu primo assumira como representante da casa de York como descendente de Margarida Beaufort, quando Yorks ganharam a primeira parte da batalha.

Uma história marcada por sangue, talvez seja por isso que uma das técnicas de Afrodite fosse a Rosa Sangrenta; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. Mais existia uma outra parte da história que poucos conheciam.

Margarida de Anjou, o **gênio**, a **mestra**, a **mulher** por trás do rei. Sim, Henrique VI não era nenhum homem dotado de inteligência, sagacidade e todos os quesitos requeridos para um homem de sua estirpe e clã, porém tais deficiências eram facilmente aplacadas com a presença dela.

Enquanto ele era capturado pela casa de York, mantido refém, Margarida declarou guerra aos opositores do reinado de sua família como rainha regente da Inglaterra. Levou os exércitos da família numa guerra ferrenha, batalhas e mais batalhas, algumas perdidas, porém outras que gloriosamente levaram o clã à vitória, sendo o seu nome a clamado por todos como aquela que tirou Ricardo III do trono, decapitando-o em seguida, trazendo o trono de volta ao poder da casa de Lancaster.

Definitivamente uma história de sangue, porém ela fez o que pode para defender os seus, fez bem e fez enquanto foi possível. Quando a guerra das Rosas acabou com York tendo uma vitória esmagadora sobre a família Lancaster. Margarida foi absolvida da acusação de alta traição, não sendo condenada à morte, porém passou boa parte de seus últimos dias, presa na Torre de Londres, até o rei da França pagar uma determinada quantia para que ela fosse libertada, possivelmente devido a ultima aliança entre Henrique VI e Luiz XI. Margarida retornou a Anjou naquele mesmo natal, vindo a falecer no ano de 1482.

Dizem aqueles que a viram nos seus últimos momentos, que em seu leito de morte ela derramou apenas três lagrimas dizendo ser: **pelas coisas que não fizera**, outra **pelas que poderia ter evitado** e por ultimo **por aquelas que poderia ter feito**. Ao tocarem o chão, como a lenda de Afrodite, elas tornaram-se rosas. Rosas vermelhas, que vieram a ganhar o nome de **Rosas Eternas** alguns anos depois.

Longos anos se passaram, novos reis subiram ao poder e a casa de Anjou continuava a abrigar aquelas rosas, como se estivesse a espera. Do que? Ninguém nunca soube responder, apenas que em dados momentos elas tornavam-se tão vermelhas que pareciam pintadas de sangue e sua fragrância era tão intensa que quem chegasse muito perto, se sentiria embriagado por elas.

O segredo das rosas eternas nunca foi descoberto, a lenda aos poucos perdeu forças. Com as guerras entre protestantes e católicos, patrocinados por Cristina da Suécia, alguns membros da família Lancaster migraram para lá, sendo que foram poucos a continuar vivendo lá quando a mesma abdicou do trono, indo para Roma.

Mas as Rosas, essas Rosas, ninguém nunca soube explicar. Dizem que uma época de secas em Anjou, alguém deixou que uma vela caísse sobre o chão da casa iniciando um incêndio. Tudo foi destruído e quanto às rosas, ninguém mais soube delas. Se elas ainda existiam ou se simplesmente haviam sido consumidas pelas chamas.

Quando os cavaleiros de Athena retornaram a essa terra, preparando-se para mais uma Guerra Santa. Um entre todos eles descobriu uma habilidade um pouco incomum, diga-se de passagem. Usar o próprio cosmo para manipular o crescimento de plantas e por fim, a criação de rosas.

Tal legado passou a cada geração, difundindo-se em meio ao clã de cavaleiros e amazonas. Muitas técnicas foram desenvolvidas e rosas foram criadas. Sangrentas, mortais, venenosas, azuis, entre outras mais... Porém ninguém nunca conseguiu o feito de criar as Rosas Eternas, passando assim, a ser uma espécie de obsessão para aqueles que desenvolviam avidamente a habilidade de manipulação com o intuito de descobrir o segredo.

Suspirou pesadamente, abaixando a cabeça e vendo a jovem encolher-se um pouco, ressonando baixinho.

Sabia que Aaliah estava disposta a tudo para conseguir criar aquela rosa. Nem que para isso extinguisse seu cosmo tentando. Há alguns dias atrás havia conversado com Isadora sobre isso, perguntando o que poderia fazer nesse caso. Afinal, era mais fácil ela conseguir entender Aaliah do que ele sozinho.

A única coisa que a jovem respondera era para tentar descobrir primeiro o porque dessa obsessão, depois, pensar em algo para reverter à situação, por isso aqueles primeiros meses de Aaliah no santuário, passaram bastante tempo juntos.

Depois da conversa que haviam tido em seu templo, quando o mestre e Ilyria lhes contaram sua história. Tentou de todas as formas descobrir o porque dessa obsessão dela, ainda mais ao descobrir que a jovem tinha o cosmo tão desperto quanto o de uma amazona veterana.

Aaliah lhe contara que nos últimos três anos, após a morte de Aimê, pediu a Eurin que lhe treinasse. Simplesmente querendo ocupar a mente com algo para não surtar, como ela mesma dissera.

Em três anos ela desenvolvera o cosmo a ponto de criar as rosas. Tornando uma obsessão para si criar 'aquela' que somente alguns meses antes de morrer Aimê conseguira criar, porém levando consigo tal segredo.

Sabia que alguma coisa estava passando despercebida, havia algo que não notara ainda, mas estava bem perto de conseguir uma resposta.

Aproveitaria esse tempo que passariam ali para descobrir. Seus instintos lhe diziam que se quisesse pelo menos chegar perto da verdade, teriam de sair do santuário e porque não voltar a origem de tudo isso?

Realmente haviam pensado mesmo em irem para a Índia, mas quando Aaliah começara a contar sobre o Vale das Flores, sugerira que lá seria um bom lugar para relaxar e passar um tempo.

Lembrou-se que Aaliah hesitou com relação a isso. Dizendo que talvez Afrodite não fosse achar uma boa idéia, devido a tudo que ocorrera lá. Disse a ela que assumiria todas as responsabilidades por isso se fosse o caso, mas iriam para Visby, agora mais do que nunca sabia que era para lá que tinham de ir.

**II – Sonhos Ruins. **

Afastou delicadamente a cabeça dela de seu colo, podendo assim levantar-se do sofá. Aaliah resmungou algo que não conseguiu entender. Sorriu levemente, abaixando-se em frente a ela. Passando os braços pelas costas e pernas dela, podendo assim suspende-la do sofá.

-Shaka; ela chamou num murmúrio agoniado, aconchegando-se melhor no colo dele, agarrando-se fortemente a sua camisa.

Franziu o cenho, sentindo o cosmo de Aaliah oscilar e sua expressão tornar-se carregada. Deveria estar sonhando, mas com o que? –ele se perguntou, preocupado.

Procurou subir rapidamente as escadas, entrando no primeiro quarto que avistou. Mesmo porque não se lembrava mais aonde ela havia dito ser o seu quarto, ou o dela.

Encontrou as malas da jovem em um canto qualquer e não precisou de mais nenhuma confirmação para saber que aquele era o dela, caminhou até a lateral da cama, abaixando-a lentamente, mas estancou, sentindo-a segurar-se em sua camisa, murmurando em protesto.

Colocando-a na cama, ajoelhando-se em seguida no chão, enquanto tentava soltar as mãos delicadas, porém firmemente presas em sua camisa.

-Aaliah; ele sussurrou, tentando despertá-la um pouco que fosse, para poder soltá-lo e pudesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

-Fica; ela pediu num sussurro sonolento, serrando os orbes, deparando-se com ele a sua frente.

Franziu o cenho ao ver uma pequena lágrima correr sobre a maçã do rosto. Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, vendo-a abrir os olhos completamente.

-O que foi? –perguntou suavemente, tentando conter a preocupação.

-Por favor, fica; Aaliah pediu, com um olhar suplicante.

-...; Assentiu sem saber o que fazer viu-a afastar-se um pouco para que pudesse deitar-se. Mal o fez, sentiu a jovem aconchegar-se entre seus braços, chorando.

-Aaliah, o que foi? –Shaka perguntou, envolvendo-a entre seus braços.

-Eu não queria lembrar, eu não queria; ela sussurrou, enterrando a cabeça sobre seu peito, tentando conter os soluços.

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou, porém não houve resposta, o que serviu apenas para preocupa-lo mais.

Respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas, simplesmente não querendo se lembrar daquelas coisas que apenas lhe entristeciam. Aquelas lembranças que havia prometido a si mesma que não se recordaria mais, a partir do momento que deixara Visby para ir morar com o pai.

**-Lembrança-**

Ouviu a mãe lhe chamar pela casa, mas isso só serviu para ficar ainda mais emburrada. Encolheu-se mais naquele cantinho do quarto, que sempre ficava quando estava triste, ou simplesmente irritada com alguma coisa.

-Aaliah; Aimê chamou, abrindo a porta do quarto.

A mãe estava preocupada, notou isso pelo seu tom de voz. Já passava do meio-dia e Aimê voltava para a casa, para trabalhar e ficar consigo também. Suspirou pesadamente, sabia que vinha bronca, mas simplesmente não pode evitar o que aconteceu.

-Querida, estava preocupada com você, porque não respondeu? –Aimê perguntou, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se a sua frente.

Viu a garotinha de longos cabelos azuis encolher-se mais, fazendo beicinho, tentando conter o choro. O laço que prendia as melenas azuis, havia sido jogado em um canto qualquer denotando o desagrado da criança ao usar aquela coisa ridícula, como a mesma dissera, porém uniforme era uniforme.

-O que foi meu anjo? –a jovem perguntou, abrindo os braços.

Rapidamente Aaliah jogou-se nos braços da mãe, desatando a chorar. Afagou os fios azuis, esperando pacientemente que a filha se acalmasse. Já sabia o que tinha acontecido na escola, estava saindo da floricultura, quando a diretora ligara, avisando que Emilia fora mais cedo buscar a filha, devido à suspensão de três dias que ela recebera por bater em uma colega de classe.

Aaliah era extremamente geniosa, mas só perdia a calma quando tinha um bom motivo. Sentiu-a agarrar-se a si com força.

-Mãe, aonde ta o papai? –Aaliah perguntou, erguendo os olhinhos encharcados de lagrimas para ela.

-Eu já não lhe contei sobre o santuário? –Aimê perguntou, pacientemente.

-...; ela assentiu, hesitante. –Mas aquela Melissa Carter falou q-...;

-Você acredita nela? –Aimê a cortou.

-...; Aaliah negou com um aceno. –Por isso soquei a cara dela; ela completou, se justificando.

Aimê tentou não sorrir com a forma que a criança falou, mas foi impossível. O olhar veemente como se dissesse **'Fiz e faço de novo'**, lhe lembravam demais Filipe. Tão geniosa quanto e depois era ela a rebelde; Aimê pensou, mas tentou manter-se séria, não poderia simplesmente incentivar a criança a sair por ai batendo em qualquer idiota que lhe provocasse.

-Aaliah, o que já lhe disse sobre brigar na escola? –ela perguntou.

-Mas mãe; a garotinha começou.

-Mais nada, eu entendo que você teve seus motivos para isso, mas não quero saber de brigas, existem outras formas de resolver os problemas; Aimê falou, com ar sério.

-Ela disse que o papai abandonou a senhora e não me quis; a garotinha falou num sussurro, sentindo as lágrimas caírem novamente de seus olhos.

-Isso é mentira, meu anjo; Aimê falou pacientemente, embora a idéia de estrangular a garotinha que falou isso, pareceu irresistível agora.

-Mas se o papai esta no santuário, porque ele não pode vir nos visitar? –Aaliah questionou.

-Aaliah, você confia na mamãe? –a jovem perguntou, colocando a garotinha sentada em seu colo e encostando-se na parede.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

-Então, acredite quando digo que seu pai lhe ama e faria de tudo para estar aqui se pudesse; Aimê falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. –Lembra-se daquela história que lhe contei sobre como nos conhecemos?

-Lembro, vocês estavam treinando para serem amazona e cavaleiro, não é? –ela perguntou.

-...; Aimê assentiu. –Ele se tornou um cavaleiro, e eu, como já estava esperando você, preferi deixar de concorrer à armadura, a te perder;

-Mas mãe, quando é que eu vou conhecer o papai? –Aaliah perguntou.

-Me perdoe meu anjo por não saber lhe responder isso agora, isso só depende do tempo; a jovem respondeu, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Seis anos já haviam se passado, seis longos anos...

-Mãe; Aaliah chamou, depois de longos minutos de silencio.

-Sim;

-Que outra forma eu posso usar para que ela pare de falar besteiras do papai, que não seja calar a boca dela com um punhado de giz? –a garotinha perguntou, eloqüente.

-...; Aimê arqueou a sobrancelha. Era melhor parar de pedir a Eurin que cuidasse de Aaliah, ela estava pegando alguns trejeitos meio perigosos da tia.

Não fazia muito tempo que Eurin deixara Gotlhand, indo viver numa casa modesta no centro. Há alguns anos atrás seus pais haviam falecido e as duas haviam sido chamadas pelo advogado da família para a partilha da herança.

A muito decidira que não queria nada que viesse deles, então, preferiu passar todas as posses que herdara no nome de Aaliah, assim quando ela estivesse na idade de entrar na faculdade, não iria precisar ficar se preocupando em custear isso.

Eurin pelo contrario, não fez muita questão de negar a recebe-la. Vendeu a casa de Gotlhand e veio para Visby. Não tendo nada planejado no que aplicar o que recebera, vez ou outra vinha visitá-las para passar o tempo.

Respirou fundo, antes de responder o questionamento ed Aaliah.

-Não se preocupe querida, depois de amanhã vou lhe levar na escola e converso com Alicia; Aimê respondeu, lembrando-se que a mãe na menina era tão ou mais petulante quanto sua miniatura, mas iria resolver isso. Ah se iria; Aimê pensou.

-Tudo bem então; Aaliah deu de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Três dias depois...**

As crianças corriam agitadas, entrando em suas salas. Caminhava calmamente de mãos dadas com Aaliah até a sala, resolvera conversar com a professora e de quebra, ter uma conversa 'amigável' com Alicia.

Por coincidência encontrou a jovem de melenas castanhas na porta da sala, discutindo com a professora, apontando freneticamente o olho extremamente roxo da filha. Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, pelo menos já sabia que sua garotinha tinha boa pontaria, mas que Aaliah não soubesse disso; ela pensou, ficando séria rapidamente.

-Bom dia, professora; Aaliah falou, cordialmente. Chamando a atenção de todas.

-Bom dia; a professora respondeu, vendo Melissa escondera-se atrás da mãe. –Entrem crianças; ela mandou.

Aimê abaixou-se dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da filha.

-Amo você; ela falou, abraçando-a.

-Também amo a senhora; Aaliah respondeu, antes de entrar.

-Como vai Aimê? –Lisa, a professora de Aaliah perguntou.

-Bem Lisa, mas poderia estar melhor; ela respondeu, embora o tom fosse amável, soou como uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa para a outra a seu lado.

-Imagino, não queria que Aaliah tivesse que ficar afastada esses dias. Então, depois lhe passo o que ela precisara fazer para recuperar as notas; Lisa falou amavelmente.

Sabia perfeitamente da história da jovem, elas se conheciam há bastante tempo, por isso não concordava com o que a filha de Alicia fizera, mas não podia tomar partido de ninguém.

-Obrigada; Aimê agradeceu, ouvindo Alicia bufar a seu lado.

-Bem, vou entrar, tenham um bom dia;

-Sem duvidas que vou ter; Aimê respondeu, vendo Alicia responder, num muxoxo contrariado.

-Essa sua filha é um monstrinho, viu o que ela fez? –Alicia vociferou.

Foi rápido, extremamente rápido, que apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo o rosto ser prensado contra a parede e Aimê segurar-lhe fortemente pelo pescoço.

-Monstrinho é aquilo que você chama de **sua** filha. Vou lhe dar apenas um recado Alicia, se essa sua filha falar mais uma besteira para Aaliah, você vai ter sérios problemas; Aimê avisou, fitando-a com um olhar envenenado. –Se você nunca fez nada que preste da sua vida, que não fosse sair correndo atrás do primeiro idiota que abanasse uma nota de dinheiro na sua frente, o problema não é meu, só não queira descontar nos outros, suas infelicidades e o pior, na minha filha.

-É uma ameaça? –ela perguntou, tentando se mexer, mas viu que evidentemente Aimê era mais forte do que si.

-Eu não ameaço, mas é melhor dormir com os olhos aberto, pois se a Aaliah tomar mais uma advertência por causa da sua filha, você vai ter sérios problemas; ela avisou, largando-a com brusquidão, quase jogando-a no chão.

Ainda bem que a porta estava fechada; Aimê pensou. Já pensou se Aaliah visse a forma mais fácil de resolver as coisas dela, mas não podia negar que isso definitivamente era mais fácil do que gastar giz.

Afastou-se com altivo, deixando uma atônita Alicia para trás, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Você sabe que o Afrodite te ama; Shaka sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente, esperando paciente o choro cessar.

Depois de muito insistir, conseguira convence-la a lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Se encontrasse com aquela garotinha hoje, os infernos de Virgem seriam o paraíso perto de onde a mandaria. Aonde já se viu, falar aquilo para uma criança; ele pensou revoltado, mas por hora se concentraria apenas nela.

-Eu sei, mas...; Aaliah murmurou.

-Naquela época era mais difícil; ele completou, acariciando-lhe a face.

-...; A jovem assentiu, sentindo as ultimas lágrimas serem aparadas pelos finos dedos do cavaleiro sobre sua face.

-Mas não pense mais nisso, desde que o mundo é mundo existem pessoas invejosas assim; Shaka falou, com um olhar sereno.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou confusa. Apoiando melhor a cabeça no travesseiro, para fitá-lo de frente.

-Você é linda, inteligente...; Shaka começou, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pela face dela, distraidamente, sem notar o leve rubor que a marcou sob seu toque. –Sabe se virar sozinha, alem do mais, Aimê sempre lhe amou muito. Infelizmente nem todos tem o privilegio de ter tudo isso ao mesmo tempo; ele brincou, tirando um sorriso da jovem.

-Acha mesmo? –ela perguntou, ansiosa.

-Claro que sim; o virginiano respondeu. –Agora durma, você precisa descansar, afinal, me prometeu que ia me levar pra conhecer a cidade amanha; o cavaleiro falou, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da testa.

-Mas não estou com sono; Aaliah falou, fazendo biquinho.

-E você quer que eu faça o que? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Fique aqui e converse comigo; ela respondeu, com um largo sorriso.

-Mas...;

-Por favor; Aaliah pediu, com os olhinhos brilhando, aconchegando-se entre seus braços.

-Esta bem, contanto que não seja até tarde, se não você não vai conseguir acordar cedo amanhã; Shaka respondeu, dando um suspiro resignado. Não importava o quanto tentava ser veemente em suas decisões, ela sempre conseguia o que queria consigo.

-Hei, eu posso muito bem acordar cedo se for dormir tarde; ela respondeu, indignada.

-Pode parar mocinha, você não vai me convencer a ficar a noite inteira acordado, alem do mais, fico insuportável se não dormir pelo menos seis horas por noite; ele a cortou.

-Chato; Aaliah resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, ficando emburrada.

-Se preferir posso ir embora? –ele sugeriu, tencionando se levantar.

-Não; Aaliah falou prontamente, o segurando. –Tudo bem; ela falou, vendo-o sorrir.

-Então, sobre o que quer conversar? –Shaka perguntou.

-Bem...; Aaliah começou, com um largo sorriso.

Pelo visto ainda iriam longe; o cavaleiro pensou, já imaginando que ela iria dar um jeito de ficar a noite toda acordada e ainda lhe arrastar junto.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas devido a alguns problemas ai, digamos assim, o universo andou conspirando contra mim esses dias, então, não deu pra postar antes esse capitulo, mas cá estou com o capitulo novinho pra vocês, no próximo voltamos a Aimê novamente, ai vocês vão entender algumas coisas mais sobre o passado.

Quanto a esse capitulo, tenho algumas coisas para explicar. Como disse na nota lá em cima. A Lenda das Rosas é uma criação minha, para explicar a origem da Rosa Eterna. Aquela parte da história que fala sobre Henrique VI, Margarida Anjou e as famílias Lancaster e York são verdadeiras.

Em qualquer site de história vocês podem encontrar arquivos que contem de maneira mais detalhada como foi a Guerra das Rosas e a vida e feitos de Margarida Anjou, tentei passar o mais resumido possível.

Na história dela, realmente houve o exílio na Torre de Londres e a absolvição, voltando para Anjou onde morreu. A partir daí, começa a Lenda das Rosas, que é puramente ficção, para que se enquadre nos quesitos dessa fic.

Enfim, no mais é só isso. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram e que acompanham a história.

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...


	5. Coisas que só a tia ensina

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah, Eurin, Aimê, Alicia, Receba e Melissa são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Coisas que só a tia ensina.**

**I – Provocações. **

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando transparecer sua impaciência. A aula estava demorando demais para acabar. Ouvia a professora falar e falar sem parar. Bufou, assoprando a franja azulada que caia sobre seus olhos.

Quando não era aquela ladainha da professora era aquela idiota da Melissa Carter a lhe aporrinhar a vida. Prometera a mãe não socar mais a cara dela, mas tal idéia tornava-se incontrolável a cada dia.

Olhou para o calendário dentro do caderno e constatou surpresa que estavam a dois dias de seu aniversário de oito anos. Suspirou distraidamente, já tinha algum tempo que vinha se questionando sobre uma coisa.

Estava com quase oito anos, se fosse iniciar um treinamento para se tornar amazona, teria de ter começado isso à pelo menos dois anos atrás, com seis. Sabia que isso era um legado tanto na família de sua mãe, como na de seu pai, mas Aimê em momento algum lhe sugerira a idéia de tornar-se uma amazona.

Perguntara a tia sobre o porque isso, mas Eurin apenas respondera que quando fosse mais velha, entenderia muitas das decisões de sua mãe, mas por hora, não tinha maturidade suficiente para encarar isso sem revolta.

Ela poderia estar certa, mas não faria mal aprender a pelo menos socar a cara de alguém, sem correr o risco de quebrar os dedos; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Hei idiota, o sinal já bateu; Melissa falou, passando por si, esbarrando propositadamente em seu braço.

Voltou-se para ela com os orbes estreitos, respirando fundo. Lembrou-se de um mantra hinduísta de meditação que sempre usava nessas horas para não surtar.

-"Seja uma montanha, seja uma grande montanha..."; ela repetiu a si mesma.

Virou o rosto, dispensando todas as suas atenções para a mochila e os livros que guardava nela. Bufando irritada, Melissa deixou a sala, novamente sendo ignorada por Aaliah.

-Sabe, não sei como você agüenta; alguém comentou, dando um suspiro cansado.

Virou-se na direção da voz abrandando o olhar, vendo uma garota da mesma idade que a sua, cabelos alaranjados e orbes azuis. Sorriu tristemente para a colega.

-Ultimamente eu faço a mesma pergunta; Aaliah respondeu.

-Já pensou em falar com a sua mãe sobre isso? –Rebeca perguntou, colocando a própria mochila nas costas e aproximando-se de Aaliah.

Eram amigas desde que freqüentavam juntas a pré-escola, Lisa mãe de Rebeca já fora professora das duas e também era amiga de Aimê, o que contribuía para a afinidade entre as duas garotinhas.

-Não quero preocupar a minha mãe com isso; a jovem respondeu, retirando o laço azul marinho que prendia os cabelos e jogando-o dentro da mochila. –Detesto isso; ela resmungou.

-Idem; Rebeca falou, rindo.

-Bom, é melhor eu ir, tia Eurin ficou de vir me buscar hoje; Aaliah falou, saindo com a garota para fora da sala.

-Ta certo, mas me diz, quais as expectativas para daqui dois dias? –ela perguntou, animada.

-Não sei, todo ano a mamãe e a vovó fazem uma coisa diferente; Aaliah respondeu sorrindo.

Estavam chegando já nos portões da escola, quando um garoto da mesma idade que elas aproximou-se com um olhar hesitante.

-Ahn! Oi; ele falou, sorrindo sem jeito.

-Oi; as duas responderam, trocando um rápido olhar.

-Ahn! Aaliah, vou indo na frente, depois a gente se vê; Rebeca falou, apressando-se em se afastar.

-Mas...; Não teve tempo de terminar, a amiga já estava longe. –"O que deu nela?"; ela se perguntou, mas voltou-se para o garoto. –Então?

-Bem, fiquei sabendo que seu aniversário é daqui dois dias; Rafael comentou casualmente.

Ambos faziam parte de um grupo limitado de amigos, embora não estivessem na mesma sala, já haviam estudado outros anos juntos. Tinham uma certa afinidade, a típica amizade colorida de criança.

-...; Assentiu, esperando-o continuar.

-Ahn! Então, eu pensei que... Bem; Ele começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos castanhos. –Se você não...;

-Rafa, ai esta você; Melissa falou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, agarrando-se ao braço do garoto, pegando os dois de surpresa.

-Melissa; ele falou surpreso.

-Sabe estava pensando, o que acha de irmos naquela sorveteria perto de casa? Mamãe disse que paga; ela falou, manhosa.

-Mas...; Rafael balbuciou, voltando-se para Aaliah, que tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah! É você; Melissa falou voltando-se com um olhar entojado para a jovem.

**-AALIAH, VAMOS;** Eurin chamou, aproximando-se.

-Bom passeio; ela falou, sarcástica, passando por eles, não iria ficar ali vendo novamente aquela garota irritante se exibindo para todos, como se tivesse o poder de comprar a alma de alguém.

-Aaliah, esp-...;

-Vamos Rafa, deixa essa ai pra lá; Melissa falou, puxando-o para a direção oposta, impedindo-o de falar algo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Desculpa a demora tia; Aaliah falou, aproximando-se de Eurin a abraçando.

-Tudo bem, mas fiquei preocupada ao ver aquele monstrinho perto de você; Eurin falou, torcendo o nariz em sinal de desagrado, ao referir-se a filha de Alicia.

-Tia, se a mamãe te ouve falando isso; ela brincou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Esse é o nosso segredinho; Eurin falou, com um largo sorriso. –Mas vamos pra casa, sua mãe só vai poder sair à noite da floricultura hoje; ela avisou.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, seguindo com ela.

**II – Defesa Pessoal.**

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao entrar em seu quarto na casa da tia, viu em cima da cama um uniforme. Um tipo de maiô azul, uma calça fina preta e sapatilhas de mesma cor.

-Um uniforme; Aaliah balbuciou, vendo de soslaio Eurin encostar-se no batente da porta.

-Exatamente; Eurin respondeu, calmamente.

-Para que? –Aaliah perguntou, voltando-se para ela, com um olhar confuso.

-Digamos que esse vai ser um outro segredinho nosso; a tia respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-...; Arqueou a sobrancelha ainda mais, quando a tia falava isso, normalmente era quando iriam quebrar alguma das regras da mãe e estariam encrencadas se Aimê descobrisse.

-Bem, antes que diga, não vamos infringir nenhuma das regras da Aimê, vou apenas lhe ensinar defesa pessoal; Eurin adiantou-se em explicar.

-Ahn? –ela murmurou, confusa.

-São algumas técnicas de luta, coisa básica; Eurin falou, gesticulando displicente. –Apenas para quando você tiver algum problema e ninguém por perto, você saber se defender sozinha;

-Mas...;

-Ande logo e veste isso, não temos muito tempo pra ficar perdendo; a tia avisou, saindo do quarto, sem deixa-la esboçar reação alguma.

Deu de ombros, suspirando resignada, era melhor não contrariar a tia.

**III – Escolhas para a vida toda.**

**Dois dias depois...**

-Feliz aniversário; uma das colegas de sala desejou, a cumprimentando com um largo sorriso.

-Obrigada; Aaliah agradeceu.

Muitos amigos vieram cumprimenta-la no decorrer da aula e do intervalo, já estava na hora de ir para a casa. Aimê avisar que iria busca-la, por isso não poderia demorar, a mãe possivelmente já deveria a estar esperando.

Despediu-se dos amigos e deixou a sala com Rebeca.

-Hei, estive pensando em uma coisa; Receba começou.

-O que? –Aaliah perguntou, um tanto quanto distraída. Apenas um amigo não viera falar com ela o dia todo, embora ainda fosse jovem, não deixava de admitir que isso fazia falta.

-Aquele dia que o Rafa veio falar com você, o que ele queria? –a amiga perguntou, só agora lembrando-se de tocar no assunto.

-Não sei; ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Como? –Rebeca perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, mas franziu o cenho ao ver Aaliah parar de repente, olhando para um ponto mais à frente. Seguiu o olhar dela e seu queixo literalmente foi ao chão.

Piscou freneticamente tentando acreditar no que estava vendo. Todos os amigos sabiam o quanto Rafael e Aaliah eram amigos e tinham uma grande 'afinidade', o que não se estendia, devido a pouca idade, mas a questão era que todos teciam comentários sobre como seriam quando fossem adolescentes e ficassem realmente juntos, porém aquilo que via ia contra todas as expectativas.

-Ahn! Rebeca, a gente se vê amanhã; Aaliah falou, saindo em disparada.

-Mas...; Ela não completou, ainda chocada ao ver Rafael e Melissa andando de mãos dadas pelo pátio da escola, enquanto a garota entojante exibia-o como um troféu para quem quisesse ver.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aaliah; Aimê chamou, vendo a garotinha quase lhe atropelar.

Franziu o cenho, quando ela andava com a cabeça baixa deixando a franja cobrir-lhe os olhos é porque algo não estava bem. Colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam marejados e vermelhos, porém nenhuma lagrima caia.

-O que foi meu anjo?

-Mãe, vamos embora, por favor; ela pediu, em tom de suplica.

-...; Aimê assentiu, seguindo com ela para Vale das Flores.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que deu nela? –Eurin perguntou preocupada.

Mal Aimê abrira a porta de casa, Aaliah desatara a subir correndo as escadas para o quarto, deixando os avôs e a tia, preocupados.

-Não sei, quando cheguei na escola ela já estava amuada; Aimê respondeu, preparando-se para subir as escadas quando o telefone sem fio na mão de Emilia tocou.

-Alô; a senhora atendeu.

**_-Oi, por favor, posso falar com a mãe da Aaliah?_** –a voz infantil de Rebeca, soou do outro lado da linha.

-Só um minuto; Emilia falou, tapando o fone com a mão e voltando-se para Aimê. –Rebeca Summers, para você;

-...; Aimê assentiu, com o cenho franzido, não era normal a amiguinha de Aaliah ligar para falar diretamente consigo. –Alô;

**_-Oi tia;_** Rebeca falou, já acostumada a chamar a mãe da amiga assim.

-Oi Rebeca, aconteceu alguma coisa?

**_-Sabe a Melissa? -_** a garota começou hesitante.

-Sei, o que tem ela? –Aimê perguntou, contando até dez, pra não mandar aquela fedelha irritante para o tártaro.

**_-Ela ta namorando o Rafael;_** Rebeca falou.

-Como? –ela perguntou, piscando freneticamente, tentando entender em que aquelas palavras implicavam.

Lembrou-se que Aaliah lhe falara sobre esse garoto, conhecia os pais dele a um bom tempo e sabia do interesse da filha nele, que por sinal era recíproco embora ainda fossem crianças, mas as palavras de Rebeca caíram como uma bomba em sua mente.

**_-Quando a gente tava saindo da escola, a Melissa tava desfilando com ele no pátio para provocar a Aaliah;_** Rebeca continuou.

-Entendo; Aimê falou respirando fundo, com os punhos serrados.

_**-Eu ai falar com ela, mas ela saiu correndo, fiquei preocupada tia;**_

-Não se preocupe Rebeca, ela já esta em casa, quanto a isso eu vou dar um jeito; ela falou, respirando pesadamente.

**_-Ta certo. Ah tia, mamãe disse que se precisar de alguma coisa só falar;_** Rebeca falou, ouvindo a mãe do seu lado.

-Obrigada; Aimê respondeu, com um meio sorriso. –Agora vou falar com ela e resolver isso; ela completou.

**_-Tchau tia;_** Rebeca falou, preparando-se para desligar o telefone.

-Tchau; ela respondeu, desligando o telefone.

-Então? –Eurin perguntou impaciente.

-Sabe, estou começando a considerar aquela idéia de transformar uma certa fedelha irritante em adubo pra xaxim; Aimê falou, com um brilho perigoso nos orbes amendoados.

-Melissa Carter de novo? –os três falaram juntos.

-...; Aimê assentiu. –Vou subir e conversar com Aaliah; ela avisou.

-Vai lá; Eurin falou, vendo-a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto da filha.

-Eurin, o que esta tramando? –Emilia perguntou, ao ver que nos lábios da amazona um meio sorriso '**diabólico'** formar-se.

-Eu? –ela falou, casualmente, vendo o casal assentir preocupado. –Nada que aquela inútil da Alicia e aquela fedelha não mereçam; Eurin falou, encaminhando-se para a porta.

-Eurin, por favor, sabe que Aim-...;

-Sei, não se preocupe Henry; Eurin o cortou. –Não costumo bater em crianças, porém, entretanto e todavia... Acidentes acontecem com os pais de vez em quando; Ela não completou, deixando a expectativa pairar no ar, enquanto deixava a casa, com ar sombrio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Mal chegou no corredor ouviu os soluços da criança que trancara-se em seu quarto. Aproximou-se da porta, hesitando por um momento em bater, por fim resolveu entrar sem o fazê-lo. A porta rangeu um pouco, mas não se importou.

-Ôh meu anjo; Aimê sussurrou, sentando-se na beira da cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos da filha.

Ouviu os soluços aumentarem e a mesma enterrar a cabeça nos travesseiros.

-Calma; ela pediu, respirando fundo antes de continuar. –Rebeca ligou, ela estava preocupada com você;

Não ouve resposta, porém os soluços pareceram diminuir.

-Ela me contou sobre o Rafael; Aimê falou, sentindo-a tensa. –Aaliah, olhe pra mim;

Hesitante, virou-se para a mãe, sentindo as lágrimas correrem impiedosas por sua face.

-Vem aqui; Aimê falou, puxando-a para seus braços, sentando-a em seu colo.

Envolveu-a em um abraço terno e quente, sentindo Aaliah aos poucos se acalmar. Não era nada fácil ver a filha sofrer ainda tão jovem por algum fedelho que não sabia nem o que era testosterona, mas precisava ir com calma com ela, se não apenas a magoaria ainda mais em vez de ajudar.

-Mãe, não entendo; Aaliah murmurou, agarrando-se fortemente a blusa dela.

-O que, criança? –Aimê perguntou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Porque ela me odeia, nunca fiz nada pra ela; a garotinha respondeu num sussurro, referindo-se a Melissa.

-Sabe querida, existem pessoas e pessoas; ela começou.

-Como assim? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-Eu e seu pai discutíamos bastante sobre isso, a criação de uma pessoa e o quanto isso influência em seu caráter posteriormente; Aimê explicou. –Agora você pode não entender direito o porque da Melissa agir assim, mas quando você amadurecer mais, vai entender que talvez isso nem seja com ela, mas o problema tenha começando bem antes disso; ela completou, referindo-se a Alicia.

-Mãe, a senhora ta falando da mãe dela?

-...; Aimê assentiu. –Nem sempre fazemos as melhores escolhas na vida querida, mas tudo que escolhemos tem um reflexo, que pode não ter uma repercussão grandiosa agora, mas uma hora tem;

-Não entendo; Aaliah murmurou confusa.

-Não se preocupe, um dia você vai. Agora pense pelo lado positivo;

-Qual? –Aaliah perguntou, visivelmente mais calma.

-Quem sabe não era para você e esse Rafael ficarem juntos, quem sabe as Deusas do Destino não estão preparando alguém bem mais interessante para quando você estiver realmente preparada para as responsabilidades de um relacionamento a dois; Aimê falou, afastando os fios azuis que caiam sobre a testa dela.

-Entendo, agora antes do tempo, nem que ele fosse a reencarnação de Buda; Aaliah brincou, torcendo o nariz. –Não vou ficar mais perdendo tempo com isso, se tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer não é mãe? –ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Claro que sim; Aimê respondeu sorrindo. –Mas se bem me lembro essa frase é da Eurin; ela comentou desconfiada, quanto ao que a irmã estava ensinando para a filha.

-...; Aaliah deu um sorriso maroto. –Mas vou me concentrar mais nos estudos e não vou deixar que a Melissa nem ninguém me atrapalhem. Como a senhora disse, quando eu tiver maturidade suficiente para aceitar essas responsabilidades ai não tem problema;

-Assim que se fala; a mãe brincou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. –Agora levanta daí e vai se trocar, temos que sair;

-Aonde vamos? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-Surpresa; Aimê respondeu sorrindo enigmaticamente.

**III – Paciência tem limites.**

Tirou a chave do carro de dentro da bolsa e estava para coloca-la na fechadura, quando arregalou os olhos surpresa, quando uma mão fechou-se em seus cabelos, puxando-os com força para baixo, fazendo com que caísse no chão.

-Hei; Alicia falou, tentando se soltar.

-Ora. Ora. Cadê todo aquela petulância eu você anda ensinando para aquele monstrinho que tem como filha? –Eurin perguntou, de maneira sarcástica, com um brilho ferino nos orbes.

-Eurin; ela falou surpresa.

-Primeira e única, mas deixe-me lhe lembrar uma coisa; a amazona começou, literalmente prensando a entre sua mão e a porta do carro. –Aimê tem uma santa paciência, mas ao contrario dela a minha é limitada... Bastante limitada eu diria;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Alicia perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Que se aquele diabinho que você tem como filha, ficar importunando a minha sobrinha, o tártaro vai ser o paraíso, perto de onde vou mandar as duas; ela avisou, jogando-a contra o chão e se afastando.

Alicia arregalou os olhos, sentindo as pernas tremulas, impedindo-a de se levantar, viu a silhueta da amazona desaparecer de sua vista. O recado estava dado e sabia que Eurin não era de ameaçar, quando ela falava algo, cumpria com todas as letras.

Uma coisa que ela e Aimê tinham em comum era o amor que sentiam por Aaliah, que fazia com que as duas chegassem a extremos se fosse necessário para impedir que algum vermezinho magoasse a garotinha; ela pensou, com uma gotinha de suor frio escorrendo na testa.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Só queria avisar que no próximo capitulo vocês ainda vão ver mais um pouco sobre o passado da Aaliah, possivelmente os últimos momentos entre ela e Aimê, então, preparem-se psicologicamente para um capitulo mais triste.

No mais, agradeço a todos de coração pelo grande apoio e pelos reviews maravilhoso. Em especial as meninas: Saory-san, Margarida, Flor de Gelo, Kalli.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Ja ne...


	6. Último Ato

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que só apareço no final, mas queria comentar algo com vocês. Deixei de ante mão, avisado no capitulo passado como seria esse. Olha, em todos os últimos três anos de ficwrinter nunca pensei que justamente esse, fosse o capitulo mais difícil de se escrever.**

**Como já respondi em muitos comentários, não tem nada mais doloroso do que retratar os últimos momentos de um personagem. A decisão de retira-lo da história, independente da forma que acontecesse, dói.**

**Cada personagem é uma parte importante da gente, é uma emoção que vivemos, desde o momento da criação ao momento em que a história dele se forma, transformando-o naquilo que deve ser... Alguém inesquecível.**

**Admito, sou uma manteiga derretida, a ultima vez que chorei tanto num capitulo foi em Torre de Pedra, com as lembranças do Leo, sobre o Aioros, mas nesse capitulo, quando eu achava que não dava pra chocar mais, eu via que estava enganada.**

**Enfim, só gostaria de compartilhar esse momento da criação do capitulo com vocês. Obrigada pela atenção e vamos ao que interessa, vou deixar para vocês tirem suas próprias conclusões sobre o que acontecera.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah, Eurin e Aimê são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa fic.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Último Ato. **

**I – As Rosas de Aaliah.**

Sentou-se na primeira carteira como era de costume, a professora logo chegaria a sala para mais um dia de aula. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma mecha de seu cabelo que caia nas costas ser puxada.

-O que quer Melissa? –Aaliah perguntou num tom frio de voz.

-Então, já perguntou para a mamãe aonde esta seu pai? –a garota falou em tom debochado.

-Creio que isso não é da sua conta; a jovem que contava já com seus catorze anos respondeu, já acostumada com essas provocações, depois de um tempo resolvera que a melhor maneira de deixar a outra irritada era ignora-la. Então, nada a impedida de se divertir com isso.

-Oras sua; Melissa vociferou, pronta pra se levantar da cadeira, porém nesse exato momento a professora entrou na sala.

-Bom dia classe; Cristina, a professora da turma, falou com um largo sorriso.

-Bom dia; todos responderam em uníssono.

Concentrando-se no que Cristina falava, Aaliah ignorou as provocações de Melissa, a aula transcorreu com calma, porém uma hora a paciência se esgotaria.

Suspirou aliviada quando o sinal para o final da aula tocou. Aimê iria lhe buscar e juntas iriam almoçar. Sorriu internamente com isso, todos os dias a mãe ia lhe buscar na escola quando não era Eurin, mas depois, saiam juntas para almoçar e dar uma volta.

Guardou as coisas dentro da mochila e saiu em disparada da sala, porém mal chegou ao portão da escola, sentiu uma mão fechar-se em seu ombro.

-Aonde pensa que vai? –a voz irritada de Melissa soou em seu ouvido.

-Me deixa em paz; Aaliah rebateu, esquivando-se do toque dela.

-Sabe, minha mãe disse pra mim não me meter com você, mas estou pouco me lixando para o que ela fala; Melissa falou, estalando os dedos. Um grupo de seis garotas surgiu atrás de si.

-Quando eu penso que as pessoas já desceram o mais baixo que podem, elas me provam que ainda conseguem chegar ao Tártaro; Aaliah provocou, irritando-se com a garota.

-Oras, pequem ela; Melissa mandou, atiçando as demais.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver e as pupilas dilatarem-se. Os orbes amendoados aos poucos foram tornando-se castanhos e uma aura azulada começou a envolver-lhe. Antes que alguma daquelas garotas pudesse se aproximar, galhos de roseiras brotaram da terra, agarrando-se a elas.

**-O QUE É ISSO?** –uma gritou assustada, enquanto os galhos apertavam-se ainda mais em volta de si.

-Droga; Melissa resmungou, tentando se livrar das que lhe agarravam.

Sentiu o coração disparar e estranhamente intensificou o cosmo, fazendo os galhos estreitarem-se ainda mais. Já ficara muito tempo aturando aquelas provocações, agora iria colocar um basta naquilo de uma vez.

-Muito bem, mocinha. Agora se acalme; a voz estranhamente bem humorada de Eurin soou atrás de si.

Respirou fundo e no minuto seguinte todas as garotas caiam no chão, com vários hematomas pelo corpo, devido à falta de circulação do sangue, proveniente da pressão dos galhos. Ainda bem que ainda não a ensinara colocar espinhos nos galhos, se não, teria muito que explicar; Eurin pensou.

Sentiu a mão da tia pousar sobre seu ombro e ergueu a cabeça, Eurin fitou-a com ar calmo, enquanto acenava para ela afastar-se consigo.

-Tia;

-Não se preocupe criança, isso fica só entre a gente; Eurin falou, já imaginando o que Aimê faria consigo se soubesse que andava ensinando a sobrinha.

Não que a irmã não quisesse que a filha aprendesse a se defender sozinha, apenas queria evitar que o fato de sair elevando o cosmo por ai, a tornasse dependente disso. Entendia o ponto de vista de Aimê, mas também confiava no julgamento que Aaliah fazia sobre as coisas, sabia que a sobrinha não iria se exceder a tanto.

Abriu a porta do carro para que Aaliah entrasse primeiro, fechou-a em seguida dando a volta. Viu-a com a cabeça baixa e a franja encobrindo-lhe a testa. Sabia o que isso significava; ela pensou suspirando, ao entrar no carro.

-Já disse pra não se preocupar;

-Mas...; Aaliah falou, erguendo a cabeça.

-Aaliah, é normal que seu cosmo se manifeste assim quando você chega num estado de irritação tão grande que desista de se controlar; Eurin explicou, nesse ponto ela e Aimê eram extremamente parecidas, a irmã também se segurava um bom tempo para não expandir seu cosmo em meio aos treinamentos, mas quando o fazia, sai de baixo.

-Eu sei, só que; ela falou, hesitante.

Colocou a mão sobre as da sobrinha, fitando-a com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Você foi ótima, acredite; Eurin completou.

-Sério? –Aaliah perguntou, mais animada, esquecendo-se completamente do que iria falar.

-Claro que sim, agora vamos buscar sua mãe e almoçarmos; Eurin falou, ligando o carro e saindo em seguida.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

**II – A Dura Verdade.**

**Dois anos depois...**

Deixou as chaves em cima do aparador ao lado da porta e subiu para o quarto. Saíra mais cedo do trabalho e ligara para Eurin passar na escola buscar Aaliah. Sua cabeça estava latejando e sua garganta ardendo; Aimê pensou, subindo rapidamente as escadas.

-Aimê; Emilia chamou, vendo-a subir as escadas.

Franziu o cenho, a jovem não andava muito bem, assim que a temperatura começara a mudar com a chegada do inverno, ela se resfriara e parecia que mesmo com remédios e chás que tomava, ainda não estava completamente recuperada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no quarto, fechando rapidamente a porta atrás de si. Respirou fundo, tentando conter a tosse, levou as mãos aos lábios, assustando-se ao ver uma mancha vermelha na palma.

Sentiu as lágrimas correrem pela face, sentando-se na beira da cama. Não importava o quanto usasse seu cosmo, ou quantos milagres desejasse cometer, contra o destino não havia como bater de frente e havia coisas que não poderia mudar.

Respirou fundo, tentando parar de chorar, logo Eurin chegaria e não queria que Aaliah lhe visse assim, embora impedir isso estivesse se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

Como queria poder ver a filha crescer, tornar-se uma linda mulher, dona de si, lutando para atingir seus objetivos. Vê-la em seu primeiro dia de faculdade, a formatura, quem sabe um dia vê-la finalmente junto com Filipe, os três... Quem sabe até com uma netinha a caminho, mas talvez não dispusesse de muito mais tempo.

Passou a mão freneticamente pelos olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. Fora aos melhores médicos de Visby, conversara com Ricardo, marido de Lisa que também era medico e a resposta fora à mesma, não havia mais como retardar o enfraquecimento do corpo e a falência que já estava ocorrendo em alguns órgãos.

O pior de tudo não fora ouvir de todos a mesma coisa e sim não ter coragem suficiente para contar a filha o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, não contar a ninguém que estava morrendo.

Um alto soluço saiu de seus lábios, talvez não contasse com mais de dois meses, no máximo três. Levantou-se da cama, caminhando até o banheiro, abriu a torneira da pia, começando a lavar a mão, vendo a mancha vermelha aos poucos sumir de sua mão, escorrendo pelo ralo, como queria que fosse assim tão fácil, usar a água para se livrar de metade dos problemas.

Há dois dias atrás já passara no banco e resolvera algumas coisas referentes à conta que abrira no nome de Aaliah. Com os fundos necessários para a faculdade e demais necessidades, que ela só teria acesso após completar dezoito anos.

Eurin poderia lhe dar qualquer suporte que fosse necessário antes disso. Henry e Emilia sempre administraram Vale das Flores e as contas de Filipe, isso não mudaria depois q-... Enfim, já estavam resolvido.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava com olheiras, os orbes amendoados estavam tornando-se opacos e sem brilho. Abaixou-se lavando o resto, precisava apagar aquelas marcas de choro antes que Aaliah chegasse.

**III – As Rosas Eternas.**

Estava sozinha em casa, Aaliah estava na escola, Eurin fora busca-la na escola novamente, Emilia fora à feira e Henry estava resolvendo algumas coisas no banco. Então, poderia fazer aquilo sozinha.

Caminhou até o Vale das Flores, com uma ânfora de porcelana nas mãos. Os pés descalços tocavam a grama fofa e levemente umedecida pelo orvalho, mas não se deteria por isso.

Sentiu os cabelos moverem-se com suavidade com o vento da manhã, aos poucos atravessava os arbustos, arvores e roseiras com calma para não escorregar e correr o risco de quebrar a ânfora.

Suspirou pesadamente, dando graças aos deuses pelas tosses não terem voltado ainda. Não poderia perder a concentração agora.

Desde que encerrara os treinamentos vinha pensando numa forma de fazer aquilo, mas na época Aaliah mal havia nascido, então preferira não arriscar. Agora como não poderia mais mudar as coisas, iria seguir até o fim.

Fora tudo por acaso, entrara na biblioteca para procurar um livro de histórias infantis na coleção de Filipe, para contá-la a Aaliah, quando um livro se deslocou da prateleira caindo no chão em seguida.

Assim descobriu sobre a lenda da Rosa Eterna e o mito dos Lancaster. Não sabia que Filipe alguma vez buscara por entender a fundo a história de sua família, provavelmente não. Se não, ele entenderia o porque de seus pais terem como ultimo desejo, vê-lo cavaleiro.

A Rosa Eterna, durante muitos dias ficou na biblioteca procurando por livros de histórias e biologia que pudessem lhe dar as respostas que precisava. Sabia que não dispunha de muito mais tempo, algo dentro de si, dizia que havia alguma coisa errada.

Um pressentimento ruim, poderia se dizer assim. A mais de seis meses Filipe não ligava para falar com Emilia. A madrinha de Aaliah apenas lhe contou que ele parecia diferente, mais distante e frio. Pedindo apenas que continuasse a enviar uma copia da chave de Vale das Flores para o santuário como era de costume, perguntara brevemente como estavam as coisas e se ainda recebia noticias dela.

Ele não a esquecera; ela pensou, com certo alivio. Ele não a esquecera, da mesma forma que jamais o esqueceria, embora não pudesse mais cumprir a promessa que lhe fizera.

Infelizmente aquele pressentimento ruim tinha algo a ver com ele. Durante os últimos anos sentira um cosmo estranho vindo do santuário, era muito poderoso, porém envolto por uma aura negra, que por vezes tentava sobrepujar o brilho dourado emanado pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

Quem era? Talvez nunca viesse, a saber... Mas por hora, tinha outras coisas para se concentrar.

Mais alguns passos e viu-se na beira do lago, as águas ainda eram cristalinas, mesmo que lá fora o tempo estivesse nublado, indicando uma possível garoa ate o final da tarde. Não importava, Vale das Flores sempre continuaria imaculado como no dia em que estivera ali pela ultima vez com Filipe.

Uma lágrima solitária pendeu de seus olhos, com passos incertos, tomando o cuidado para não escorregar nas pedras n fundo do lago, sentiu o vestido colar-se ao corpo, mas não se deteve. Precisava de mais alguns passos.

Abaixou a ânfora até que a boca ficasse coberta de água, aos poucos a enchendo, até metade. Ergueu a novamente, agora era só começar.

Respirou fundo... O Segredo de Lancaster... A Rosa Vermelha... O segredo da criação da Rosa Eterna que Margarida Anjou levou para o tumulo e jamais alguém conseguiu seguir em frente com isso.

O segredo sempre esteve de baixo do nariz de todos que tentaram. Margarida Anjou não criou as rosas apenas como um reflexo de seu ultimo ato. Havia um propósito.

A Rosa Eterna necessitava de vida, como todas as outras rosas que já existiam no mundo todo, mas a diferença estava no fato dela precisar da entrega absoluta de seu criador, o completo desprendimento da matéria.

**Sem preocupações... Sem nada a perder... Sem arrependimentos.**

Ela só seria criada no fim da vida de uma pessoa, quando ela estivesse se desprendendo completamente da vida material, aos poucos atravessando as barreiras entre os mundos.

Quando tocasse o ultimo fio de esperança e surgisse a vontade de retroceder, aquele desejo por vezes desesperador de voltar, o cosmo se inflama até um sentido jamais alcançado por mortais, assim, das ultimas lagrimas que caem, surgem as rosas que jamais vão ser imaculadas.

As rosas eternas... Que marcam o fim da vida de alguém.

Abraçou a ânfora, segurando-a junto ao corpo com um braço. Enquanto a outra mão, passou levemente pelos cabelos, tentando retira-los da testa.

Um vento gelado passou por seu corpo, fazendo com que sentisse um leve arranhado em sua garganta, precisava ser rápida, se começasse com as crises de tosse novamente, não conseguiria continuar.

Fechou os olhos se concentrando, uma aura esverdeada aos poucos começou a lhe envolver, a intensidade de seu cosmo aumentava a cada segundo, fazendo a aura mudar, tornando-se dourada.

De fora do Vale das Flores pode ser visto, uma forte explosão de cosmo irromper os céus, pássaros alçaram vôo assustados com o fenômeno, o vento que tocava as arvores simplesmente parou, o tempo parecia congelado.

Caminhou para fora do Vale com a ânfora nas mãos e dentro dela, varias rosas vermelhas, com uma cor intensa, como se houvessem sido pintadas de sangue.

Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão, apoiando-se na ânfora para não desfalecer. Mais e mais lagrimas caiam impiedosas, era como se uma rosa houvesse lhe perfurado o coração e aos poucos perdesse a vida.

-**_Aimê_**;

Uma voz ecoou em sua mente e coração...

-Filipe; ela sussurrou, tentando conter um soluço ao sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro se extinguir, mesmo aquela distancia conseguia senti-lo, mas agora.

O céu se fechou sobre o Vale das Flores, uma tempestade se iniciava. Varias pétalas desprenderam-se das flores cobrindo o lago, tornando-o completamente vermelho, tão vermelho quanto sangue.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu as pernas tremulas, uma onda de vertigem pareceu lhe abraçar, no momento seguinte sentia o corpo cair sobre a grama ao lado da ânfora.

**IV – A Dor da Verdade.**

Acelerou o máximo que podia, tinha alguma coisa errada, conseguia sentir isso. Ouviu um baixo soluço vindo do seu lado, olhou de soslaio para a garotinha de melenas azuis que tentava conter as lagrimas que começaram de repente.

-Aaliah; Eurin falou, quase num sussurro.

-Tia; a garota falou, voltando-se para ela com os orbes vermelhos. –A mamãe, aconteceu alguma coisa, vai mais rápido, tia; ela pediu, aflita.

-Já vamos chegar criança, não se preocupe; a amazona falou, tentando correr, sem fazer com que sofressem algum acidente na estrada.

Mal chegaram em Vale das Flores, desceram do carro correndo. Retirou as chaves do bolso, subindo as escadas abriu a porta, Aaliah passou correndo por si.

**-MÃE**; ela gritou, procurando por Aimê. Subindo correndo para o segundo andar.

Ouviu-a abrir e fechar as portas com brusquidão. Correu pelos corredores da casa, entrando nas salas do andar de baixo, não encontrando a irmã, quando um pensamento pareceu lhe iluminar a mente.

**-AALIAH, VALE DAS FLORES;** gritou para a garotinha, enquanto saia correndo pela porta em direção ao caminho de seixos.

Estancou em meio à corrida ao deparar-se com a ânfora cheia de rosas vermelhas. Não eram rosas normais; ela pensou, mas sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ver a irmã caída e desacordada ao lado da ânfora.

-Tia; Aaliah falou ofegando atrás de si, mas parou. –Mãe; ela falou, correndo até Aimê.

-Calma; Eurin pediu, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

-Acorda, mãe; Aaliah pediu, com mais e mais lágrimas caindo sobre sua face, ao vê-la tão pálida.

Levou dois dedos ao pulso da irmã, sentindo uma fraca pulsão, provavelmente deveria ser pressão baixa, embora há algum tempo estivesse desconfiando de algo mais sério.

-Vou leva-la pra dentro, agüenta pegar essa ânfora? –Eurin perguntou, indicando as rosas.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, pegando a ânfora, enquanto a tia, suspendia a mãe do chão, levando-a para dentro.

**V – A Despedida.**

**Alguns dias depois...**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava cansada de mais para qualquer esforço. Ouviu a campainha tocar e Aaliah avisar que já estava indo atender. Emilia e Henry haviam ido ao centro, comprar alguns remédios que o medico receitara para impedir a queda da pressão, mas sabia que ela caindo ou não, não iria adiantar mais retardar isso.

Sentiu uma lagrima correr de seus olhos, sabia que Eurin também sentira o cosmo dele se apagar, mas doía de mais falar sobre isso, preferiu não comentar nada com a irmã e correr o risco de Aaliah ouvir a conversa.

Sabia que a garotinha ainda se apegava a esperança de que um dia poderia conhece-lo e de como seria, mas agora...; Um baixo soluço saiu de seus lábios, tentou virar-se de lado na cama, mas sentia as costas doerem a qualquer mínimo movimento.

-Mãe, chegou uma carta da Grécia; Aaliah falou, entrando no quarto.

Estava feliz por a mãe ter acordado, fora terrível o dia que a encontraram desmaiada em Vale das Flores, haviam chamado o medico e ele lhe aplicara alguns medicamentos estabilizando sua pressão e ela acordara, mas algo dentro de si dizia que nem tudo estava bem.

-Deixe-me vez; Aimê pediu, emitindo um baixo gemido de dor, ao sentar-se na cama. Respirou fundo, recostando-se melhor nos travesseiros, vendo Aaliah lhe estender o envelope.

Abriu-o com as mãos tremulas, já sabia o que estava escrito ali, mas ainda sim a idéia de ter aquilo confirmado era aterrorizante.

Deixou os olhos correrem pelo papel, pulando as saudações iniciais e buscando pelo verdadeiro motivo da carta.

Meus mais sinceros pêsames pela morte de Filipe Lancaster, atualmente conhecido como cavaleiro de ouro, Afrodite de Peixes.

A pouco mais de duas semanas, uma guerra interna iniciou-se no santuário. Uma batalha entre cavaleiros de Bronze, liderados pela verdadeira reencarnação de Athena e cavaleiros de Ouro, a mando de Ares, atual mestre do santuário, que na realidade revelou-se como sendo, Saga de Gêmeos, que lastimavelmente sofria de dupla personalidade.

Devido a grande ambição de Ares, muitos cavaleiros acabaram por perecer. É uma perda irreparável...

Não precisava mais ler sobre **'sinto muito',** ou **'prometemos ajudar no que possível'**. Isso não lhe importava, nada o traria de volta; ela pensou, amassando o papel em mãos.

-Mãe; Aaliah falou, preocupada.

-Esta tudo bem querida; Aimê respondeu, tentando sorrir. –Vem aqui; ela chamou, batendo de leve no colchão da cama.

Aaliah assentiu, levantando-se da cadeira que estava e sentando-se ao lado da mãe, sentiu-a envolver-lhe em seu abraço quente e reconfortante, deixando-a consigo na cama.

-Quero lhe pedir uma coisa; Aimê sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-O que? –Aaliah perguntou, sentindo algo diferente no ar, era como se aquilo fosse uma despedida.

-Quero que jamais desista daquilo que desejar, atinja seus objetivos e lute por seus sonhos, não importando a quantidade de barreiras que colocarem em seu caminho; a mãe falou, estreitando os braços em volta dela.

-Mãe, porque ta me dizendo isso? –Aaliah perguntou, preocupada.

-E também, seja uma boa menina. Cuide da vovó, do vovô e de Eurin. Eles te amam muito e jamais vão permitir que alguém lhe machuque; ela continuou, respirando fundo, sentindo os orbes marejarem.

-Mãe; a garotinha sussurrou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por sua face.

-Mamãe te ama muito, você é meu maior orgulho e de seu pai também, jamais acredite nas besteiras que os outros falarem;

-Também te amo; ela sussurrou, assentindo ao que a mãe falara.

Abaixou-se lentamente, depositando um beijo no alto da testa da filha, abraçando-a fortemente.

Um minuto de silencio caiu sobre elas, o abraço aos poucos foi suavizando, ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com uma expressão serena na face da mãe, os olhos jaziam fechados e seu cosmo apagava-se completamente.

-Aimê; Eurin chamou, entrando num rompante no quarto, mas já era tarde.

-Mãe, acorda; Aaliah falou desesperada, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros, mas não ouve resposta. –Tia, acorda ela; ela pediu.

-Vem aqui criança; Eurin falou, abrindo os braços.

Aaliah levantou-se correndo até ela, chorando desesperada. Abraçou a sobrinha fortemente, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por sua face. Chegara tarde de mais.

-Tia, acorda ela, por favor; Aaliah pediu, agarrando-se em suas roupas, chorando.

-Sinto muito, criança; ela sussurrou, tentando conter um soluço. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, pedindo aos deuses que ela descansasse em paz em meio aos Elíseos e que um dia, viesse a reencontrar Filipe, mesmo que não fosse nesse mundo.

**Continua...**


	7. Primeiro dia

**De volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By: Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Rebeca são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Primeiro Dia.**

**I – A Volta de Narciso.**

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ver por uma fresta na cortina o sol nascer, um leve ressonar chegou a seus ouvidos, sentindo um par de braços fortes estreitarem-se em sua cintura.

Haviam passado a noite toda conversando, não foi difícil arrastar o cavaleiro para isso. Era só começarem a falar sobre **'Verdades da Vida'** e **'Origem do Universo'** que e a conversa fora longe. Um golpe baixo, sabia disso, mas não se importava nem um pouco.

Mas houve uma hora que o cavaleiro não agüentou mais, fora apenas um minuto de silencio que fizera uma pausa e ele simplesmente apagara, mas isso já era por volta de seis e meia da manhã.

Virou-se de lado, vendo os cabelos dourados espalhados pelo travesseiro e uma expressão serena em sua face.

Afastou-se cautelosa tentando não acorda-lo, era melhor deixa-lo dormir um pouco mais, realmente não queria confirmar se aquele lance de seis horas de sono era realmente valido; ela pensou, engolindo em seco.

Levantou da cama, vendo-o resmungar, tateando o local que estava, apoiando um dos braços sobre o travesseiro e suspirando.

Balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados, enquanto entrava no banheiro arrumar-se. Teriam um dia cheio, iria leva-lo a vários lugares. Queria que ele conhecesse alguns amigos que tiveram uma participação importante em sua vida; Aaliah pensou, sorrindo.

Vestiu uma saia jeans que caia até a altura dos joelhos e uma blusinha de alças finas, branca. Penteou os longos cabelos azuis, prendendo-os numa trança baixa, antes de colocar uma sandália de salto baixo e deixar o banheiro.

Ele ainda dormia; ela constatou, Shaka deveria estar realmente cansado. Sabia que o cavaleiro não tivera tempo de descasar no dia anterior quando chegaram a Vale das Flores.

Ainda conseguira dormir um pouco, antes dos pesadelos começarem, mas sentia-se segura com ele ali. Não haviam fantasmas maldosos do passado para lhe atormentar.

Não entendia o porque da sugestão repentina de Shaka em mudarem seu destino para Visby em vez da Índia, não que isso fosse ruim, embora houvesse hesitado lembrando-se do pai. Os últimos momentos que estiveram juntos em Visby não foram nada fáceis, mas não pensaria nisso agora. Não agora...

Abriu a porta do quarto tentando não fazer barulho, desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, iria fazer o café até dar um certo tempo para chamá-lo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia como se um titã houvesse lhe atropelado. Porque será que o tempo todo sabia que Aaliah daria um jeito de mantê-lo acordado a noite toda? –ele se perguntou, dando um baixo suspiro, enquanto levantava-se da cama, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para isso.

Olhou o relógio sobre o criado mudo. Sete horas, não era de dormir até as sete, isso quando dormia pelo menos outras seis horas inteiras, o que não era o caso agora; Shaka pensou, indo até o banheiro, era melhor tomar um banho antes de descer, se não ficaria insuportável o resto do dia.

Entrou no cômodo, mal se lembrando de que aquele não era seu quarto, jogou as roupas em um lugar qualquer, abrindo o box e ligando a ducha.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, enquanto encostava as costas nuas no azulejo gelado. Conversar a noite toda não fora de todo o perdido. Descobrira algumas coisas interessantes sobre o passado da jovem, que lhe fez pensar bastante no assunto.

Aaliah lhe contara sobre o período da faculdade de Botânica, falava animada sobre as aulas que havia tido, mas sempre ficava amuada quando mencionava as tentativas frustradas de criar alguma rosa diferente das que aprendera com Eurin ou vira a mãe fazer.

Tinha algumas conclusões sobre isso, mas era melhor não deixar transparecer nada por enquanto. Entrou embaixo da água, sentindo o corpo estremecer e a pele se arrepiar com o choque térmico. Aos poucos a sonolência foi sumindo, deixando-o mais desperto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de café invadir suas narinas. Não fazia um café maravilhoso como a avó, mas pelo menos não matara ninguém tentando; ela pensou, dando um sorriso maroto, enquanto enchia uma xícara de café, com uma dose reforçada de açúcar para acordar até defunto.

Pelo menos isso poderia exorcizar o mau humor do cavaleiro, se houvesse algum; ela pensou, pedindo aos deuses para que a ultima opção não existisse realmente.

Subiu a escada calmamente, vendo a porta de seu quarto se abrir, provavelmente ele já estava acordado; ela pensou, apoiando-se no corrimão da escada ao ver literalmente um deus grego sair de dentro de seu quarto.

-"Narciso não morreu"; ela pensou, instintivamente levando a xícara de café aos lábios, tomando o liquido em um gole só, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Aaliah; Shaka falou surpreso ao vê-la ali.

Maldita hora que esquecera que o quarto não era o seu e enrolara aquela toalha quase microscópica na cintura para sair no corredor.

-Bom dia; ela falou, com um largo sorriso e a voz visivelmente animada.

-Bom dia... Ahn! Eu... Bem...; Ele balbuciou, sem saber o que fazia primeiro, saltava de Star Hill por não conseguir falar nada concreto, ou ia se trocar primeiro, depois saltava.

-Eu ai te chamar, mas...; Aaliah falou fazendo uma pausa, fitando-o com o olhar tipo **'raio-x'**, deixando-o ainda mais constrangido.

-Eu vou me trocar, já volto; Shaka falou rapidamente, entrando no quarto da frente, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-"Que saúde"; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso, enquanto descia as escadas de volta a cozinha, pelo menos ele já sabia aonde lhe encontrar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou rapidamente no quarto, praguejando mil maldições contra sua falta de atenção, era melhor nem comentar as possibilidades do que a jovem estava pensando ao vê-lo sair daquele jeito de seu quarto; ele pensou, resmungando enquanto encaminhava-se até sua mala, jogando-a sobre a cama.

Viu o celular em cima de uma cômoda, onde deixara para carregar assim que chegara. Havia se esquecido completamente dele, ligara para Afrodite avisando que chegaram assim que saíram do aeroporto, enquanto iam para Vale das Flores Aaliah foi quase o caminho todo conversando com o pai, ou melhor, o pai conversando com ela, perguntando como estava a Índia nessa época do ano, se o vôo fora calmo entre outras coisas, acabando por zerar a bateria do aparelho.

Suspirou suavemente, enquanto vestia-se, começou a colocar a camisa quando viu no visor de cristal liquido uma palavra piscar.

Uma ligação perdida 

Será que alguém havia ligado enquanto estava na sala? –ele se perguntou, pegando o aparelho nas mãos e acessando seu banco de memórias.

-Isadora; ele murmurou, ao reconhecer o numero.

Provavelmente a garota queria saber da viagem, esquecera completamente que havia ficado de ligar para confirmar sobre o quadro e falar como estavam as coisas. Apertou um botão qualquer mandando o aparelho re-discar o numero perdido.

**_-Alô_**; ouviu a voz da jovem de melenas esverdeadas soar do outro lado.

-Oi Isadora; Shaka falou.

**_-O-oi;_** Isadora respondeu com a voz tremula.

-Algum problema? –o cavaleiro perguntou, notando um ar meio tenso na voz dela. Será que tinha alguém ali? –ele se perguntou.

-**_Não_**; Isadora respondeu, não podendo responder exatamente quem estava ali.

-Você não sabe mentir, mas se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem; Shaka respondeu, dando de ombros, não deveria ser ninguém importante. Provavelmente era Milo que estava ali. –Liguei para perguntar do quadro; ele continuou.

**_-Ah sim, mais algumas semanas e já estará pronto, não se preocupe;_** Isadora respondeu, tentando não demonstrar com quem estava falando.

-Está certo então, daqui um mês estaremos de volta, por isso eu queria saber quanto tempo você ainda precisa; Shaka completou, se concentrando para saber aonde Aaliah estava agora. Na cozinha, ele concluiu aliviado, não seria nada legal ela pegar aquela conversa; ele pensou.

**_-Não muito_**; Isadora respondeu.

-Isadora, tem alguém ai? –Shaka perguntou, não deveria ser o Milo, ela estava nervosa demais para ser o Escorpião.

**_-Ah sim, claro, mas não sei se vou ter tempo de aprontar aquele busto da Afrodite que você queria_**; ela desconversou.

-O Afrodite esta ai? –Shaka quase berrou -"Pelos deuses, o que o Afrodite esta fazendo lá?"; ele se perguntou desesperado.

**_-Cof! Cof! Cof!_** –Isadora fingiu uma tosse seca, para não chamar a atenção do cavaleiro. **_–Isso mesmo;_**

-Céus, ele viu?

-**_Exatamente_**; a jovem respondeu, veemente.

-E ele perguntou algo sobre o quadro?–Shaka perguntou desesperado.

**_-Certamente, mas não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu já dei um jeito;_** ela respondeu, tentando parecer convincente.

-O que você fez? –ele perguntou curioso, porém ainda mais intrigado com a presença do pisciano ali.

**_-Bem, depois a gente se fala, tenho que ir para a floricultura agora, mas assim que possível eu volto a falar com você de novo;_** Isadora falou, dando a conversa por encerrada antes que Afrodite desconfiasse de algo.

-Ta certo, mas se acontecer algo me liga; ele pediu.

**_-Pode deixar, fique tranqüilo_**; ela falou, pacientemente.

-Até mais;

-**_Até_**; ela respondeu, desligando.

-Droga, mais essa, o que ele foi fazer lá? –Shaka se perguntou, terminando de fechar os botões da camisa e colocando o celular dentro do bolso da calça antes de sair do quarto.

**II – Velhos Amigos.**

Abriu a loja cedo, já eram quase sete e meia e tinha muita coisa para fazer. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos alaranjados levando a franja para trás da orelha. Já fazia algum tempo que comprara aquela floricultura ali.

Precisamente quando terminara a faculdade de botânica, havia proposto a amiga que se tornasse sua sócia e tocassem o negocio entre elas. Já que Aimê trabalhara muito tempo ali e pensou que isso pudesse animar um pouco mais Aaliah.

Foi com grande surpresa que um dia a jovem chegou ali para se despedir dela e de sua mãe, dizendo que iria se mudar para a Grécia viver com o pai. Ouvira rumores, cidade pequena sempre tem um ou outro fofoqueiro que vive em função da vida alheia, mas não pensou que fossem mais do que rumores.

Àquele dia passaram a tarde toda conversando, a amiga lhe contara tudo sobre a família e o porque nunca contar a ninguém onde o pai estava. Poderia jurar que era uma história super fantástica. Deusas gregas, trocas equivalentes e cavaleiros com armaduras douradas que salvavam o mundo todos os dias, mas Aaliah nunca mentiria quanto a isso.

A despedida foi difícil, mas seria melhor para ela se desprender daquele lugar, desde que Aimê falecera a amiga não era mais a mesma, tornar-se uma pessoa muito reservada e fechada.

Justamente nesse dia, uma outra coisa lhe pegou de surpresa. A entrada de Alicia na floricultura. Lisa, sua mãe, quase a expulsou a vassouradas de lá, lembrando-se das infinitas vezes que Melissa provocara a amiga, dizendo coisas baixas que eram apenas para ferir e machucar. Aaliah sempre se mantinha indiferente, mas querendo ou não, doía.

Alicia se desculpara com a garota por todos os anos que simplesmente fechara os olhos para as maldades da filha. Mesmo que soubesse que isso não mudaria em nada tudo que acontecera e o fato da filha ainda ser um demônio encarnado, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Suspirou, enquanto abria as cortinas das janelas. O dia anterior fora de chuva pela tarde, até chegou a pensar que amanheceria chovendo novamente, mas o sol já se erguia no céu, indicando que o dia seria quente.

Entrou em uma pequena sala aos fundos da modesta floricultura, pegando um regador e enchendo de água na pia. Logo teria de começar a arrumar os arranjos florais para as festas de primavera e os batizados.

Visby era uma cidade considerada pequena, porém nos últimos dois anos a população aumentara consideravelmente e a catedral da cidade iria sediar um batizado coletivo no final de semana, então, o padre Luiz já viera encomendar algumas coisas.

Ouviu um sininho na porta tocar anunciando a chegada de alguém. Virou-se para ver quem era, quase derrubando o regador das mãos.

-Aa-li-ah; ela balbuciou, vendo a amiga entrar calmamente acompanhada de um homem loiro a seu lado.

-Oi; a jovem falou sorrindo, puxando Shaka consigo.

-Oi; Rebeca respondeu, vendo que a jovem parecia diferente da que partira há alguns meses atrás. Não sabia o que era, mas ela estava diferente.

-Rebeca deixa eu te apresentar. Esse é o Shaka; Aaliah falou animada por encontra-la ali de primeira. –Shaka essa é a Rebeca, minha grande amiga, filha da Lisa, aquela minha professora, que te contei; ela completou.

-É um prazer conhece-la senhorita; o cavaleiro falou, estendendo-lhe a mão cordialmente.

-Igualmente; ela respondeu, piscando um pouco confusa ao ver que o deus grego (ou melhor, indiano) era de verdade. –Porque não avisou que vinha Aaliah, teríamos ido busca-los no aeroporto; Rebeca falou, abraçando a jovem.

-Digamos que foi algo meio de ultima hora; a jovem respondeu, com um sorriso enigmático.

-Imagino; Rebeca respondeu, já imaginando o que ela estava aprontando, se bem a conhecia para retornar a Visby sem avisar ninguém, havia algo mais por trás disso. –Mas me diz, quanto tempo vão ficar aqui?

-Por volta de um mês; ela respondeu, vendo o olhar nada decente da amiga. –De férias; a jovem completou.

-Então vão poder participar do festival de primavera no final de semana; Rebeca falou animada.

-Festival? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se para Aaliah.

-Uma vez por ano, quando começa a primavera, o padre da catedral faz um batizado coletivo, junto com os festejos de aniversario da cidade e coisas assim; Aaliah respondeu, gesticulando displicente.

-...; Assentiu, silenciosamente. Ouviu o celular tocar, pegou o aparelho reconhecendo rapidamente de quem era o numero. –Com licença; ele falou, voltando-se para as duas, antes de sair.

-Pelos deuses; Rebeca falou, voltando-se para a amiga. –De onde desenterrou o deus grego?

Balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados. Tava demorando pra ela perguntar.

-A história é longa; Aaliah respondeu, sentando-se em um banco em frente ao balcão que Rebeca usava para arrumar os arranjos.

-Não tenho pressa; Rebeca respondeu, sentando-se no banco do outro lado. –Mas me diz, é Gêmeo?

-Não, é de Virgem; Aaliah respondeu, distraidamente, olhando pelos vidros da janela, o cavaleiro falando com alguém do outro lado.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Shaka de Virgem; ela respondeu.

-Então ele também é um cavaleiro de ouro? –Rebeca perguntou animada.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

-Será que ele me da um autografo? –a amiga perguntou animada.

-Você não muda; a jovem falou rindo da empolgação da garota, lembrando-se bem de como ela reagira quando contara sobre o santuário, os cavaleiros e tudo o mais antes de ir.

-Mas me diz, quando começaram? –Rebeca perguntou, num sussurro para só ela ouvir.

-Começamos o que? –Aaliah perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Oras, a namorar; ela respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Eu e o Shaka? –a jovem perguntou, apontando para a porta, tentando entender se era realmente isso que ela estava se referindo.

-Não to vendo outro deus grego aqui, ou você trouxe mais algum dentro da mala? –Rebeca perguntou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Não, nós somos só amigos; Aaliah respondeu, sentindo-se um tanto quanto estranha ao defini-los dessa forma.

-Amigos? Ta, acredito; a amiga falou descrente.

-Rebeca; Aaliah falou em tom de aviso.

-Tudo bem, não quer falar sobre isso não vou insistir, mas não me peça pra acreditar que vocês são **só** amigos; ela completou, frisando o 'só'.

-É isso mesmo, mas não vou insistir se você não quer acreditar; a jovem completou, outra hora falaria com ela melhor.

-Mas me conta tudo, como foi os últimos meses? O que andou fazendo e-...;

-Calma, vamos por partes; Aaliah completou, com um sorriso maroto, começando a contar como as coisas aconteceram desde a sua chegada à Grécia até o que andou acontecendo nos últimos meses.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Alô; Shaka falou, atendendo ao telefone.

**_-Oi Shaka, é o Kanon;_** o geminiano respondeu, do outro lado da linha.

-Como vai? –o virginiano perguntou calmamente.

**_-Bem, mas liguei para lhe perguntar uma coisa; Kanon _**continuou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, do outro lado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Shaka perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

**_-É isso que eu gostaria de saber;_** o geminiano respondeu.

-Não estou entendendo, seja mais especifico, por favor; o cavaleiro pediu, achando estranho o tom de voz dele.

**_-Shaka, por favor, me fala o que Aldebaran e Shura andaram aprontando; _**Kanon pediu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o irmão e Saga deixara escapar algo sobre uma aposta.

Intimamente sabia que tinha algo mais nisso que deixou o irmão tão nervoso que tentou desconversar.

-Aldebaran e Shura, não sei nada sobre isso, porque? –Shaka perguntou, estranhando a pergunta. Embora houvesse ouvido algo muito vago sobre uma aposta entre os dois cavaleiros no dia do casamento de Eurin e Alister, mas não procurou se informar sobre o assunto.

**_-Falei com Saga essa semana e ele esta me escondendo algo;_** Kanon falou, recostando-se melhor na poltrona. **_–Ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre aposta, mas ai desconversou, pensei que você talvez soubesse sobre algo;_** ele completou.

-Não, não sei de nada, mas porque não pergunta para o Milo, normalmente ele sempre sabe de todas as fofocas do santuário, vai saber te informar melhor sobre isso; Shaka sugeriu.

**_-Ta certo, obrigado mesmo assim;_** o cavaleiro agradeceu.

-Sem problemas, mas me diz, como estão as coisas por ai? –Shaka perguntou, curioso.

**_-Na correria, Alexia não da folga, nossa nem sei como o Io agüenta;_** ele falou, rindo, ao lembrar-se do marina correndo de um lado para outro checando documentos e outras coisas nos dias de reunião.

-Tem coisas que a gente não explica Kanon; o cavaleiro respondeu, de maneira enigmática.

**_-É, tem razão;_** o geminiano respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. **_–Mas e ai, como esta o pessoal;_**

-Não sei; Shaka respondeu, displicente.

-**_Como assim?_** –Kanon perguntou confuso.

-Não estou no santuário; ele respondeu.

**_-Aonde você esta?_** –o geminiano perguntou curioso.

-Sue-... Índia; o virginiano corrigiu-se rapidamente.

**_-Índia? Foi fazer o que ai_**? –Kanon perguntou surpreso.

-Estou com Aaliah, a trouxe para conhecer alguns lugares e-...;

**_-Ahnnnnnnnnnn! Agora entendi; _**ele o cortou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Não é o que esta pensando; Shaka falou, serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

**_-Não estou pensando nada, alias, não é nada pra pensar, já esta na cara;_** Kanon completou.

-Do que esta falando? –o virginiano perguntou, com uma expressão confusa.

**_-Nada não, mas agora preciso ir, tenho que ir pra uma reunião;_** Kanon desconversou. Se o cavaleiro ainda não havia percebido, não seria ele a estragar a graça da surpresa; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –**_Obrigado Shaka;_**

-Disponha; o cavaleiro respondeu, contrariado por não saber o que ele estava querendo dizer.

_**-Até mais, manda um abraço pra Aaliah;**_

-Até, pode deixar, mando sim; Shaka respondeu, ouvindo o telefone ser desligado do outro lado. –Uhn! O que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando? –ele se perguntou, entrando novamente na floricultura.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Quem será aquele homem? –uma garota de cabelos castanhos falou, vendo o cavaleiro desligar o celular entrando na floricultura.

-Não sei, nunca o vi por aqui; uma outra de melenas rosadas respondeu, tomando distraidamente um copo de milk shake na lanchonete do outro lado da rua. –Deve ser turista;

-Mas o que um turista iria querer naquela floricultura? –Melissa perguntou torcendo o nariz em desagrado.

-Deixe de ser intrometida e cuide de sua vida; uma voz grossa falou atrás dela, fazendo-a se assustar.

-Rafael; Melissa falou surpresa ao ver o noivo ali.

-Vamos embora, seus pais ligaram avisando que estão chegando de viagem e querem que nós os peguemos no aeroporto; o rapaz respondeu, parando ao lado dela.

-Mas...; Ela balbuciou, não querendo ir, enquanto não soubesse quem era o desconhecido, apenas para espalhar a novidade entre as fofoqueiras de plantão que não tinham nada mais importante para fazer.

-Vamos; Rafael completou, voltando-se para Carina, a amiga da noiva; -Até mais;

-Até; ela respondeu, continuando sentada em seu lugar, enquanto o rapaz quase arrastava a amiga.

Sempre fora assim, ainda se perguntava porque Melissa invocara tanto com Rafael, no começo pensou que fosse para provocar Aaliah, pois todos apostavam no romance entre os dois, mas muitos anos se passaram sem ao menos Rafael e Aaliah se falarem.

Ai, Rafael e Melissa começaram a namorar firme e Aaliah entrara na faculdade passando exatos três anos sem se comunicar com ninguém que não fosse Rebeca e os amigos mais chegados, alguns meses atrás mudara-se completamente para a Grécia, como alguns diziam.

Não fazia seis meses que Rafael pedira Melissa em casamento, era estranha a relação do casal, às vezes pareciam bem, mas quando Melissa desatava a falar mal da vida dos outros era como se o noivo se transformasse, tratando-a de maneira grosseira e por vezes com palavras ofensivas. Sem se importar onde estavam.

Simplesmente não havia como explicar essa relação dos dois, Melissa poderia ser sua amiga, mas sabia que quando ela queria, poderia ser a mais peçonhenta das víboras e ainda merecia a surra que a Alicia não fora capaz de dar nela quando criança.

Suspirou pesadamente, virando-se para o lado, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver quem saia da floricultura acompanhando Lisa e o homem de cabelos dourados.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Aaliah perguntou assim que ele entrou.

Quando Shaka começava a passar a mão pela franja de maneira insistente é porque havia algo de errado; ela concluiu, vendo-o tentar afastar a franja dos olhos insistentemente.

-Não diria bem, um problema; o cavaleiro respondeu, sentando-se no banco que ela indicara.

-O que foi?

-Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre uma aposta entre Shura e Aldebaran? –Shaka perguntou, observando-a atentamente.

-Não foi bem sobre isso que eu ouvi; Aaliah respondeu, pensativa. –Mas o papai estava falando que o Mú avisou os cavaleiros que o primeiro que saísse fazendo apostas e colocando a Celina no meio, ele iria mandar pro Tártaro; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Então é isso; ele respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Porque? –Rebeca perguntou curiosa.

-Kanon acabou de ligar da Irlanda perguntando se eu sabia algo sobre isso, porque ele falou com Saga no começo da semana e o idiota andou deixando algo escapar sobre uma aposta entre Aldebaran e Shura, acabando por mencionar depois o nome da Celina. Conclusão, ele esta com um pé atrás, doido pra mandar alguém pra outra dimensão a longa distancia; Shaka completou.

-Nossa; a jovem de melenas alaranjadas falou espantada, pensando nas possibilidades disso realmente acontecer.

-Não se preocupe, isso é a rotina de um dia normal; Aaliah respondeu, gesticulando displicente.

-Precisa ver o que Afrodite faz com alguém que pensa em assaltar o jardim dele; Shaka completou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, vendo Aaliah serrar os orbes.

-O que? -Rebeca perguntou curiosa, pelo visto passariam um mês falando sobre isso e ainda sobraria assunto.

-Bom Rebeca, a gente vai dar uma volta, depois do almoço a gente passa pra ver a tia; Aaliah avisou, vendo Shaka lhe estender a mão para levantar-se sem erguer a saia. –Obrigada; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Pode deixar; Rebeca falou, fitando-os atentamente. –"Não são namorados, ta bom"; ela pensou, seguindo os dois até a porta.

-Foi um prazer conhece-la senhorita; o cavaleiro falou, com sua típica cordialidade.

-Igualmente, mas pode me chamar só de Rebeca;

-Como quiser; Shaka respondeu.

-Até mais; Rebeca falou, acenando.

-Até; os dois responderam.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, vou ver se consigo adiantar mais algumas cenas e semana que vem já tem mais dois capítulos antes do ano novo. No mais, obrigada de coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa história e ainda perdem um pouco mais de tempo comentando, obrigada mesmo pessoal.**

**Em suma, Feliz Natal e tudo de bom a todos...**

**Até a próxima**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	8. Cidade Pequena

**De volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By: Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Rebeca são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Cidade Pequena.**

**I – Fofoqueiros.**

Haviam estacionado o carro em uma das ruas do centro, enquanto caminhavam calmamente. Vez ou outra se detinham vendo algumas vitrines, sentindo o olhar de varias pessoas sobre eles.

Deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir um resmungo da jovem a seu lado.

-O que foi? –Shaka perguntou, vendo-a assoprar discretamente a franja azulada, que era a única mecha a ficar de fora da trança.

-Nada; Aaliah respondeu, parando em frente a uma loja de chocolates.

-Aaliah; ele falou, segurando-lhe delicadamente pelo pulso, fazendo-a voltar-se para si, aproximando-se. –O que foi? –Shaka perguntou, com um olhar calmo.

-Problemas de cidade pequena; ela respondeu, voltando-se para uma mulher que passava por eles com um olhar entrecortado.

-Você sabe, lugares pequenos sempre existem fofoqueiros; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Mas...;

-Lembra do que me disse há algum tempo atrás? –Shaka perguntou, de maneira enigmática.

-...; Ela assentiu, desviando o olhar momentaneamente. Será que Rebeca estava certa ao dizer que era evidente que tinham algo mais, mas o que?

Gostava de estar com ele, de fazerem coisas juntos, desde ficarem meditando uma vez por semana, até irem andar no shopping, fazer compras e ficarem conversando sobre coisas banais em Twin Sall até anoitecer, para verem as estrelas juntos.

-Aaliah; o cavaleiro chamou, tocando-lhe a face, fazendo-a encarar-lhe.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, sentindo o corpo estremecer levemente ao sentir os lábios dele tocar os seus com suavidade, enquanto sentia a respiração calma chocando-se contra sua face. Instintivamente serrou os orbes, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais, enquanto envolvia-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

-Se elas querem falar, de um motivo a elas; Shaka completou sussurrando entre seus lábios, deixando uma das mãos pousar sobre a nuca da jovem, puxando-a para si, selando seus lábios num beijo verdadeiramente intenso.

O tempo parecia realmente ter parado, nada mais parecia importar a eles.

Talvez as coisas já houvessem mudado há muito tempo e ainda não fossem capazes de entender o que isso realmente significava, porém por hora, a única coisa que importava eram os lábios acariciando-se com suavidade, tirando-lhes baixos suspiros, pelo momento que viviam.

Estreitou o braço em torno da cintura dela, fazendo escapar de seus lábios um tímido gemido. Bem, depois dessa a cidade teria muito que falar, mesmo depois que fossem embora; ele pensou, com um sorriso maroto dos lábios ao se separarem.

-Shaka; Aaliah falou num sussurro enrouquecido, apoiando-se nos ombros dele, um tanto quanto atordoada. Nem a primeira vez que o beijara no vilarejo fora tão avassalador quanto agora; ela pensou, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Foi o que disse aquele dia; Shaka completou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente. –Nós estamos de férias, ficar se estressando com fofoqueiros só vai lhe cansar; o cavaleiro completou. –Agora o que acha de entrarmos? –ele sugeriu, apontando para a loja de chocolates.

-Ótima idéia; ela respondeu com um largo sorriso, enlaçando-o pelo braço, puxando-o para dentro da loja.

**II – Chocolatra.**

Sentiram o cheiro forte de chocolates chegar a suas narinas, a loja apenas parecia pequena se vista de fora, mas por dentro eram prateleiras e mais prateleiras cheias de tudo que se pode fazer com chocolate.

-Nossa; Shaka murmurou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo local.

-Quando era pequena, adorava vir aqui; Aaliah falou, com os olhos brilhando ao passar por cada prateleira.

-Vai me dizer que é chocolatra? – o virginiano perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Hei! Não diria chocolatra, apenas dependente compulsiva; ela completou com um sorriso sem graça, pegando uma cestinha, para colocar as barras que já tinha em mãos.

-E depois eu achava que o Milo se superava nisso; Shaka comentou, indo até ela e segurando a cestinha, para que ela pudesse escolher melhor.

-Deve ser mal do signo; Aaliah murmurou, enquanto olhava atentamente para as prateleiras.

-Como? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela, não ouvindo direito o que ela falara.

-Nada não, mas não tem como não gostar dessas coisinhas deliciosas; Aaliah respondeu, animada.

-Com licença, posso ajuda-los? –uma senhora de idade perguntou se aproximando.

-Dona Flora, como vai? –a jovem falou animada, ao ver a senhora, com a típica redinha branca prendendo os cabelos já grisalhos e o vestido de malha xadrezada sua marca registrada.

-Aaliah? –Flora perguntou surpresa, olhando a jovem dos pés a cabeça. –Menina, como você cresceu e olha que não faz tanto tempo que se mudou; ela comentou, abraçando a garota que em matéria de altura, parecia uma gigante perto da senhora.

-Imagina; a garota falou sorrindo.

-Mas me diz, não me apresenta seu namorado? –Flora perguntou, apontando para o virginiano.

-Ahn o Shaka na-...;

-Não neguem, depois do beijo _Hollywoodiano_ que vocês deram ali fora que eu vi, até o chá das cinco, a foto de vocês já saiu na primeira pagina do jornal local; Flora brincou, diante do constrangimento dos dois.

-Ahn! Bem... Muito prazer, Shaka; o cavaleiro falou, estendendo a mão cordialmente a senhora.

-Igualmente, meu jovem; ela falou, vendo-o depositar-lhe um beijo respeitoso sobre a palma da mão, antes de se afastar.

-Bem...; Aaliah balbuciou, sem saber como sair daquela saia justa.

–Olha, eu se fosse você não pensaria duas vezes ao arrastar o bonitão ai pro altar, não se encontra um homem desses dando sopa por ai todo dia; Flora completou, com um piscadinha marota, fazendo os dois quererem saltar de Star Hill.

-Flora querida, bancando a casamenteira de novo; um senhor de barba grisalha e com óculos meia lua pendendo na ponta do nariz falou se aproximando.

-Dario, não seja chato; a senhora falou, o recriminando com um olhar. –Estou apenas falando a verdade, não é Aaliah querida? –ela perguntou, voltando-se com um olhar sugestivo para a garota, que estava quase se escondendo atrás de Shaka.

-Aaliah, a Aaliah da Aimê? –Dario perguntou, surpreso.

Olhou bem para a garota, vendo os traços prefeitos da mãe. Sem duvidas, não precisava pensar demais para reconhece-la.

-Como vai? –Aaliah perguntou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Aaliah, há quanto tempo menina, nossa como cresceu; Dario falou, aproximando-se e a abraçando. –E você meu jovem, suponho que seja o namorado dela; o senhor falou, voltando-se para Shaka, fitando-o com um olhar critico.

-Era sobre isso que estava falando com os dois; Flora falou, arrumando a redinha nos cabelos, com ar aborrecido por ter sido cortada.

-Como vai? –o cavaleiro perguntou, polidamente.

-Bem...; Dario respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão. Engoliu em seco ao sentir uma energia forte desprender do cavaleiro naquele simples toque. Abrandou o olhar rapidamente. –E você?

-...; Shaka assentiu.

Aquele senhor não era uma pessoa comum, tinha uma sensibilidade maior para sentir o cosmo dos outros, com um simples toque. Que mesmo que ocultasse seu cosmo, ele certamente sentiria se encostasse em si, mas sabia que não precisava se preocupar.

-Shaka, esse é meu marido, Dario; Flora falou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro. –Dario, seu intrometido, esse é o Shaka, namorado da Aaliah; ela completou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Dona Flora; Aalaih falou, com a face em brasas, a repreendendo.

-Oras sei reconhecer um casal apaixonado quando vejo um; ela completou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Não se incomodem com isso crianças. Vivo falando pra ela, que ta ficando esclerosada, só não percebeu isso ainda; Dario falou, gesticulando displicente, tentando aliviar o constrangimento dos dois, que riram em seguida.

-Hei! –Flora falou, indignada, ao entender o que ele falara.

-Mas me digam, quanto tempo vão ficar em Visby? –Dario perguntou, antes que Flora pudesse falar mais alguma coisa que os constrangesse.

-Um mês; Shaka respondeu, calmamente.

-Então lhes convido para virem tomar um chá conosco essa tarde; Dario falou, animado.

-Não se engane com o termo meu jovem, quando Dario fala em chá da tarde é só o nome; Flora falou, num resmungo. –Porque ele serve tudo, menos chá;

-Não seja intrometida; o marido ralhou, voltando-se com um olhar amável para os dois que riam das brigas do casal. –Ela sempre tem que estragar a graça da brincadeira, mas então, vocês vêm não é?

-Claro que sim, estaremos no centro o dia todo; Aaliah respondeu, sorrindo.

-Então está certo, agora vamos deixa-los ver o que querem, enquanto arrumamos as coisas. Se precisarem de algo, só nos chamar; Dario falou, quase arrastando Flora consigo, que parecia bastante disposta a fazer os dois saírem casados de dentro da loja.

-Ta certo; Shaka e Aaliah respondeu, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-Casal simpático; Shaka comentou, enquanto seguia a jovem até uma prateleira de licores.

-São muito amáveis, essa loja existe há muito tempo, vem passando de geração em geração e eles são os últimos donos dela; Aaliah explicou, começando a olhar os sabores dos licores. –Chocolate com rum... Uhn! Esse é bom, mas quente, num dia de frio; ela murmurou.

-E esse é do que? –Shaka perguntou, quase sussurrando em seu ouvido, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro, para apontar uma garrafa que estava duas prateleiras acima do nível de seus olhos.

-Am-am-am-...; Ela murmurou, sem conseguir completar.

-Am, o que? –ele perguntou, confuso, abaixando a cabeça, vendo a face da jovem em brasas, afastou-se ao ver o que estava acontecendo, devido a plaquinha nada discreta que estava naquela prateleira, sobre a designação daqueles licores. Conhecidos como tipo, Afrodisíaco.

Não que acreditasse nisso, pelo que conhecia sobre o assunto, isso não passava de história da carochinha, baseado em suposições infames vindo de pessoas que mal sabiam que o nome Afrodisíaco vinha da lenda de Afrodite e seus métodos de conquista que geraram inúmeras lendas dela e de seus amantes, mas ainda sim, diante do olhar nada decente de Flora que estava do outro lado da loja lhes observando de soslaio, era melhor não dar pano pra manga, como diria sua avó.

-Amendoim; Aaliah respondeu, dando um discreto suspiro aliviado por se afastar. –E esse é de chocolate com frutas vermelhas; ela continuou, desviando o olhar e seguido para outra prateleira, bem longe daquela.

-Quando formos embora, me lembre de passar aqui, levar algumas coisas para o Milo. Se não ele não vai me deixar em paz se souber que passamos por uma loja assim de chocolates; Shaka comentou, enquanto ia pegar uma outra cesta, porque a primeira já estava cheia.

-Pode deixar; Aaliah respondeu, colocando em cima do balcão a primeira.

-Não me diga que você agüenta cometer todo esse chocolate? –o virginiano perguntou, depois de alguns minutos quando a segunda cesta já estava transbordando.

-Veja bem... Chocolate é que nem lasanha, um combustível para o estomago e para a alma; ela respondeu, com um sorriso de criança arteira.

-Tem certeza que nasceu no país certo? –Shaka perguntou, diante da menção a massas.

-Oras, você fala isso porque ainda não experimentou a lasanha da vovó, mas espera só, antes do final do mês você sai daqui viciado; Aaliah falou em tom de desafio.

-O pior é que eu não duvido; o virginiano resmungou, enquanto colocava no pouco espaço que tinha da cesta, uma caixa de bombons sem que a jovem visse, tinha alguns planos para aquela caixa, mas não agora; ele pensou.

-Acho que é só isso; Aaliah falou, suspirando cansada.

-Tem certeza? Podemos pedir pra empacotarem o resto da loja e entregarem depois; o cavaleiro sugeriu com um sorriso maroto.

-Chato; a jovem resmungou, lhe mostrando a língua de maneira infantil.

-Parece que já escolheram o que vão levar; Flora falou, surgindo atrás deles sabe-se lá de onde.

-...; Os dois assentiram.

-Bem, vou empacotar, se quiserem deixar as sacolas aqui, eu guardo. Assim quando vierem tomar chá conosco, vocês levam; ela sugeriu.

-Obrigado; Shaka agradeceu.

Despediram-se da senhora seguindo pra fora da loja. Pelos seus cálculos não faltava muito para a hora do almoço.

-Bem, vamos pra onde agora? –Aaliah se perguntou.

-O que acha de irmos almoçar, depois voltamos visitar a mãe da sua amiga, assim não nos atrasamos para o chá; o virginiano sugeriu.

-Ótima idéia; a jovem falou animada. –O que acha de irmos ao porto, o restaurante de lá é ótimo e não fica muito longe, podemos ir a pé;

-...; Assentiu, seguindo a direção que a jovem apontava.

**III – O Porto.**

O lugar era realmente agradável, um clima calmo e descontraído envolvia a todos. Entraram no restaurante quase na beira do porto, sendo que o mesmo fazia fundo com o rio.

Foram encaminhados por um garçom até um dec, onde poderiam ficar mais à vontade. A decoração era típica do local, flores por todas as mesas, cordas e enfeites nas paredes, entre outras coisas como quadros de barcos e esculturas de conchas.

Tomou a frente da jovem, puxando-lhe à cadeira, para que ela pudesse se sentar. Sentiu o olhar de algumas pessoas sobre si, porém ignorou. Detestava chamar a atenção, mas alguns hábitos não abandonaria nem depois de morto. E cavalheirismo era essencial em seu currículo.

-Com licença, desejam ver os cardápios agora? –um garçom vestido como marinheiro perguntou, aproximando-se.

-O que você acha? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Pode ser, até vir, pode demorar um pouco; Aaliah respondeu.

-Quando desejarem pedir, podem me chamar; o rapaz falou, entregando ao casal os cardápios e com um breve pedido de licença se afastou.

Deixou os olhos correrem pelo cardápio buscando pelo que melhor lhe apetecesse. Suspirou cansado, tudo ali tinha tempero demais.

-O que foi? –Aaliah perguntou, vendo-o fechar o cardápio, colocando-o sobre a mesa.

-Nada; ele respondeu displicente, passando a mão levemente pela franja dourada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, aquela franja era a marca registrada quando ele estava escondendo algo.

-Shaka; ela falou em tom de aviso.

-Então, o que vai pedir? –o cavaleiro perguntou, esquivando-se.

-A moda da casa; Aaliah respondeu. –Risoto de camarão, arroz, batata e salada verde. Ah! Vinho branco pra acompanhar; ela completou.

-Pode ser o mesmo pra mim; Shaka falou, analisando a quantidade de sal empregado na produção do arroz, no tempero da batata e no molho da salada.

Chamaram o garçom fazendo rapidamente o pedido.

Virou-se para o lado por um momento, vendo que embora o dia houvesse nascido ensolarado, ainda existiam algumas nuvens acinzentadas a cobrir o céu, provavelmente choveria a noite novamente; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Estranho, porque todos diziam que eles eram um casal, sendo que não eram? –ela se perguntou, confusa, lembrando-se das palavras de Flora sobre o que ela pensava ao ver um casal apaixonado. Eram amigos, uma coisa era completamente diferente da outra.

Um arrepio involuntário correu por seu corpo, ao sentir a mão do cavaleiro pousar com suavidade sobre a sua, ergueu os olhos hesitante, só agora se dando conta do silencio pesado que caiara sobre eles.

-Algum problema? –Shaka perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-N-não, problema algum; ela respondeu, com a voz um tanto quanto tremula, sentindo a face aquecer-se.

-Aaliah; ele falou, em tom de aviso, sabendo que havia algo de errado com ela.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, sentindo o mesmo entrelaçar os dedos em sua mão, fechou-os sem saber o que falar. Alias, mal sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, desviado o olhar momentaneamente.

-Se não quiser falar sobre isso; o cavaleiro falou, notando o desconforto da jovem por não conseguir lhe falar o que acontecia com ela.

-Não é isso, eu só...; Ela falou, voltando-se para ele, mas sentiu o sangue enregelar por um momento ao ver quem acabara de entrar no restaurante. Serrou os orbes perigosamente, sentindo uma rosa começar a querer formar-se entre seus dedos.

Franziu o cenho, seguindo o olhar dela, vendo dois casais entrarem no restaurante, um deles era de pessoas já com certa idade e o outro, um casal comum de jovens.

-Não vale a pena; Aaliah sussurrou, acalmando-se repentinamente e suavizando o aperto na mão do cavaleiro.

-Com licença; o garçom falou, aproximando-se com uma bandeja.

Serviu-os rapidamente deixando o local. Fitaram-se por um momento sem saber como começarem um dialogo, após aquele momento inexplicável.

-É melhor comermos, se não vai esfriar; Shaka falou, começando a servir o vinho calmamente.

-...; Aaliah assentiu com um meio sorriso.

Só ele para lhe acalmar, justamente nos momentos que queria mandar uns e outros para o espaço.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Olha só; a garota de cabelos castanhos falou, como se houvesse descoberto Atlântida.

-O que foi Melissa? –James Carter perguntou, enquanto puxava a cadeira para que a esposa se sentasse.

-O cara da floricultura, ta ali; ela falou, apontando para a mesa do dec.

-Não seja indiscreta; Rafael resmungou, gentilmente obrigando-a a sentar-se logo.

Suspirou cansada, saia de férias com o marido para não ficar ouvindo aquela ladainha e quando voltava a primeira coisa que ouvia era Melissa novamente falando mal da via dos outros.

-Não vão começar com isso de novo, não é? –James perguntou, rolando os olhos.

-Puff! –Melissa resmungou, mas parou arregalando os olhos ao ver quem era que o acompanhava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Logo a atmosfera de tensão desapareceu, dando lugar a uma conversa acalorada entre os dois.

-Não acredito; Aaliah falou rindo.

-Pra você ver, tenho pena do Alister; ele falou, levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Como a tia Eurin é malvada; ela brincou, imaginando a quantidade de gerações exterminadas do cavaleiro a cada tentativa de aproximação, devido a uma certa aposta.

-Mas pelo menos Alister aprendeu, que nem tudo esta nas mãos dele controlar; Shaka falou, com ar pensativo.

-Como assim? –Aaliah perguntou, fitando-o confusa.

-Não se joga com a vida Aaliah, Alister achava que jamais iria nascer uma mulher capaz de resistir a seus encantos; ele falou sarcástico. –Mas se esquece de que ele mesmo esta sujeito a cair na própria teia;

-Como se apaixonar por alguém, com quem goste de conviver? –ela perguntou, casualmente.

-Como se apaixonar por alguém com quem goste de conviver; ele repetiu fitando-a intensamente. –E como coisas que às vezes podem ser algo mais ou não;

-Uhn? –Aaliah murmurou confusa.

-Às vezes você fazer algo com alguém, gostar de estar junto, conversar, pequenas coisas que marcam, podem não querer dizer algo mais sobre essa relação, mas pode ser o principio de algo. Cumplicidade, por mais que seja pequena, já é o primeiro passo; ele falou, com um olhar perdido para a janela, vendo o céu começar a fechar.

Por mais casual que aquela conversa parecesse, engoliu em seco, encontrando uma ínfima ambigüidade nas palavras do cavaleiro, que tiveram um efeito bombástico em todo o conflito interno existente em sua mente desde que começara a questionar-se sobre as mesmas coisas.

-Uhn mais esse camarão está ótimo, não sou muito fã de comida salgada, mas vou abrir uma exceção; o cavaleiro falou casualmente, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não é a moda da casa a toa; Aaliah falou, sorrindo.

Balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Era melhor não tentar explicar; ela pensou, com a face em chamas, enquanto levava a taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Não deveria beber tanto, esta ficando corada; Shaka falou, com um fino e discreto sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

-Não tem problema; a jovem justificou, com a voz tremula.

-Tem certeza? –Shaka perguntou, vendo-a assentir, tomando o conteúdo de um gole só.

-Então, vamos pedir sobremesa? –Aaliah perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto, tentando não deixar transparecer que o rubor em sua face era por tudo, menos pelo vinho.

-Se você quiser; o cavaleiro falou, acenando para o garçom se aproximar.

-O que desejam? –ele perguntou, cordialmente.

-Gostaríamos de ver o cardápio de sobremesas, por favor; Shaka pediu, vendo-o assentir e se afastar.

-Shaka, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Aaliah começou, hesitante.

-...; Assentiu para que ela continuasse.

-Como você arrumou essas cicatrizes no pescoço? –ela perguntou, apontando para três mascar, discretas, porém que ela reparara muito bem que elas marcavam a pele alva do pescoço, como garras.

-Ahn! Bem...; Shaka balbuciou, instintivamente levando a mão ao pescoço, lembrando-se de quando aquilo ocorrera.

-Se não quiser falar sobre isso; Aaliah adiantou-se.

-Não é isso, só é uma longa história; ele falou, com um meio sorriso.

-Se quiser falar, sou toda ouvidos; a jovem respondeu, não contendo sua curiosidade.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, quem sabe Isadora não fosse se importar se contasse algumas coisas a jovem; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro antes de começar a contar a jovem a origem daquelas marquinhas.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Ultimo capitulo do ano, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse. Muitas confusões ainda estão por vir. Antes de ir, agradeço de coração todos aqueles que desde o começo vem acompanhando minhas fics e ainda perdem um pouco de tempo comentando.**

**Feliz Ano Novo, pessoal. Que no próximo possamos estar novamente aqui, sonhando, vivendo e lutando por tudo aquilo que desejamos.**

**Um forte abraço...**

**Dama 9 (despedindo-se de 2006 XD)**


	9. Misterios e Surpresas

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Mistérios e Surpresas.**

**I – Irresistivelmente Tentador.**

Remexeu-se um pouco inquieto na cadeira, respirando fundo antes de começar a contar a ela. Era como se todas as lembranças fluíssem perfeitamente por sua mente para que nenhum detalhe ficasse perdido.

-Antes de lhe explicar sobre isso; Shaka começou, apontando para as marquinhas no pescoço. –Preciso lhe contar que bem... Eu não era metade da pessoa que você conhece agora; ele falou, com o semblante carregado.

-Como assim? –Aaliah perguntou, confusa.

-Acredite, eu posso ser conhecido como **'Homem mais próximo de Deus'**, mas houve momentos que já fui pior do que um demônio; ele explicou, vendo o olhar surpreso dela. –Houve uma época que a única coisa que eu fazia era obedecer às ordens do Ares, mesmo que isso implicasse em ser cruel às vezes;

-Mas isso foi há muito tempo, não? –a jovem perguntou, hesitante, só agora dando-se conta do quanto aquele assunto o incomodava, mas intimamente desejava saber mais sobre o cavaleiro.

-Não tanto se formos ver; Shaka murmurou, fitando a janela a seu lado. –Mas foi nessa época que tudo aconteceu; ele continuou. -Estávamos no meio de uma guerra contra os titãs, Ares já havia se tornado mestre do santuário no lugar do Shion, Aioros ainda era considerado um traidor e Aiolia sofria com isso como todo irmão; fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. –Numa noite qualquer, Milo voltava de uma batalha travada contra um titã e encontrou Isadora no bosque do santuário, muito ferida, praticamente morta;

-Como? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Naquela época, ninguém alem dos guardiões tinham permissão de transitar entre os doze templos, mesmo porque, sem autorização era risco de vida para qualquer um. Mas devido à urgência do momento, Milo a levou para Escorpião.

-Mas...;

-Eu sei, ele também sabia dos riscos que corria se alguém ficasse sabendo que ela estava lá, mas não se importou com isso. Isadora passou umas duas semanas em Escorpião se recuperando até ir embora para o Brasil; Shaka explicou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Não entendo, aonde elas entram nisso; Aaliah comentou, apontando para o pescoço dele.

-Um desses dias fui ao templo de Escorpião, nós tivemos uma discussão. Eu mandei que ela fosse embora do santuário, porque algumas amazonas já estavam procurando por ela e se por acaso alguém estivesse na hora que o Milo a levou para Escorpião, certamente associariam algumas coisas que ocorreram na época com isso e ele teria sérios problemas com Ares;

-...; Fitou-o intrigada, sabia que ele estava falando a verdade, mas de alguma forma, sentia que ele também estava omitindo alguma coisa.

-Enfim, essa discussão acabou saindo um pouco do controle e digamos que foi assim que as unhas dela vieram parar aqui; Shaka comentou, tentando ser o mais casual possível ao puxar parcialmente a gola da camisa, onde poderia ver perfeitamente cinco marcas bem finas, mas visíveis no pescoço. –Mas ela teve toda razão do mundo para fazer o que fez, acredite, eu mereci; ele confessou.

-Agora entendo; ela balbuciou.

Mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi ter notado a falta de sentimentos em seu tom de voz ao referir-se ao **'sair do controle'**.

-Enfim, eu preferi deixa-las curarem-se naturalmente, mesmo que ficasse marca; ele completou, fitando atentamente uma gota solitária no fundo da taça de vinho.

-Com licença, desejam fazer o pedido? –o garçom perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa novamente, ao vê-los tanto tempo conversando com o cardápio na mão, sem fazer o pedido.

-Ah sim; Aaliah murmurou, só agora dando-se conta de que haviam esquecido completamente do cardápio ali.

–Eu vou querer uma taça de creme de papaia com cássis. E você? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Sorvete de chocolate com morango; ela respondeu.

Shaka devolveu os cardápios que mal foram abertos e logo o garçom retirou-se, deixando-os a sós novamente.

Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar um olhar nada agradável sobre si, precisava ter calma, antes que transformasse aquele restaurante em um jardim de rosas sangrentas e piranhas.

-Quem é? –Shaka perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Quem? –Aaliah perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Aquela garota com cara de fofoqueira, olhando para cá; ele explicou, indicando-a com o olhar.

-Melissa Carter; ela respondeu, sem esconder o desagrado no tom de voz.

-Uhn! Interessante; o cavaleiro murmurou de forma enigmática. –Quer que eu tire um ou dois sentidos dela? –ele propôs abrindo um sorriso mais do que charmoso, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou, surpresa.

-Ou prefere os cinco? –Shaka sugeriu, passando os dedos pela franja arrepiada de tal forma que facilmente prendeu o olhar da jovem sobre si, com esse movimento.

-Bastante tentador; Aaliah balbuciou, pensando nas possibilidades, para em seguida abrir um sorriso tão característico do pai antes de acertar alguém com uma rosa sangrenta. –Bastante tentador; ela repetiu, pausadamente.

-Então? –o cavaleiro perguntou, voltando-se para Aaliah, com um olhar intenso.

-O que? –ela perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Um, dois ou cinco? –ele perguntou, contando nos dedos.

-Ah sim; Aaliah murmurou, ao ver que ele não estava brincando. –Essa proposta é bastante tentadora; ela falou, engolindo em seco por um momento.

-Eu sei; Shaka respondeu, com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, fazendo-a corar.

-Mas prefiro ignorar esses velhos desafetos; ela falou, tentando ser firme em sua decisão de não ceder aquela proposta.

-Vou mantê-la em pé, caso mude de idéia; ele falou, colocando a mão sobre a dela, com um olhar de cumplicidade.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, fitando-o intrigada.

Vivia reclamando que ele era sério demais, mas tinha de admitir que quando ele saia muito da rotina comum, sempre lhe surpreendia, mesmo em silencio, seus olhares eram misteriosos e cheios de significados, tal qual seus sorrisos enigmáticos e sedutores.

-Com licença; o garçom falou, chamando-lhe a atenção e tirando-lhe de seus devaneios.

Serviu-os rapidamente, afastando-se numa velocidade impressionante ao deparando-se com os orbes estreitos do virginiano sobre si, que não gostou nada-nada da forma que olhara para a jovem de melenas azuis. Não sabia o porque, mas aquilo foi de gelar a alma; o garçom pensou, indo rapidamente para a cozinha e certamente não sairia de lá por um bom tempo, pelo menos o tempo suficiente para sentir-se seguro novamente.

-**Uhnnnnnn**! –Aaliah murmurou, com um ar de pura apreciação.

-Agora entendo o que você quis dizer com **'dependente compulsiva'**; ele comentou, com um meio sorriso.

-Detalhes; ela completou, com um largo sorriso.

Abaixou-se, fitando a taça com atenção, mas antes que pudesse toca-la ouviu o celular em cima da mesa, quase saltar com o barulho estridente.

-Desculpe; Shaka falou, pegando-o rapidamente, sabia que deveria tê-lo desligado, mas esqueceu-se completamente. –Alô;

**_-SHAKA, EU VOU MATAR O AFRODITE; _**a voz do Escorpião soou do outro lado.

-Milo? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, vendo Aaliah voltar-se curiosa para si.

-**_Eu mesmo; _**o cavaleiro respondeu, enfezado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Shaka perguntou, embora temesse uma resposta.

-**_É tudo culpa do Afrodite; _**ele respondeu veemente.

-Milo, acalme-se e me diga o que ele fez? –o virginiano insistiu.

-**_A ISA ACHA QUE ELE É GAY; _**Milo berrou, fazendo o cavaleiro afastar o telefone do ouvido.

-Milo pare de gritar, ou vou manda-lo para o inferno; Shaka exasperou, fazendo Aaliah arquear a sobrancelha.

-**_Desculpe; _**o Escorpião falou engolindo em seco.

-Mas porque ela acha isso? –ele perguntou, tentando não rir da situação.

-**_Porque ele surtou por ciúme; _**Milo explicou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Surtou? –Shaka perguntou, franzindo o cenho. –Exatamente como?

-**_Ele falou pra ela, que ela não passava de um troféu pra mim, para não usar outro termo pior; _**Milo falou um tanto quanto chateado, pelo fato do pisciano ser tão idiota que não via que eles eram apenas amigos.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –Shaka engasgou.

-Ta tudo bem? –Aaliah perguntou, preocupada, vendo-o enrubescer. Shaka apenas assentiu, recuperando-se.

-E o que aconteceu depois?

**_-Ela bateu nele; _**Milo respondeu.

-Jura? Alguém filmou? –Shaka perguntou, interessado.

**_-É, mas porque quer saber?_** –o Escorpião perguntou desconfiado.

-Curiosidade, mesmo porque isso não acontece todo dia; ele desconversou.

-**_Verdade, mas o pior é que aquela anta foi se desculpar com ela e deixou a Isa entender que ele era gay e que estava com ciúmes de mim; _**ele explicou.

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir o barulho de algo do outro lado cainho. Estranho; Milo concluiu.

-**_Shaka; _**ele chamou, porém não ouve resposta.

-Shaka; Aaliah levantou-se correndo ao vê-lo empalidecer.

-Pelos deuses; Shaka balbuciou, ainda com o celular na mão, quase caindo da cadeira e levando a taça de creme junto.

-O que foi? –Aaliah perguntou preocupada, sentando-se ao lado dele. Antes que Shaka pudesse responder, ela tirou-lhe o celular da mão. –Alô, Milo?

-**_Aaliah? _**–Milo perguntou confuso, não conseguindo saber o que acontecia do outro lado.

-Eu mesma; ela responde seria, vendo o virginiano em estado de choque. –Milo, o que você falou para o Shaka?

-**_Bem... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? _**

-Ele esta em choque; Aaliah respondeu.

-**_Nossa; _**ele falou surpreso.

Piscou seguidas vezes, ainda processando o que ele falara. Não era possível que Isadora estivesse certa, mas só por um surto ela chagava a essa conclusão, deveria ter mais alguma coisa nessa historia; Shaka concluiu.

-Então? –Aaliah insistiu, impaciente.

-**_É sobre um problema da Isa; _**Milo tentou justificar.

-Entendo, espera que ele já esta melhor; ela falou, passando o telefone para Shaka, enquanto se perguntava o que havia acontecido com Isadora.

-Oi; ele falou, quase num sussurro.

-**_Você esta bem? –_**Milo perguntou, curioso.

-Depende do ponto de vista; Shaka respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Mas você estava falando?

-**_Então, a Isa acha que ele é gay por causa disso;_**

-Você tem certeza que é só por causa disso?

-**_CLARO_**; ele gritou.

-Milo; Shaka falou em tom de aviso.

**_-Desculpe, mas é claro que tenho certeza, o pior é que já estão comentando;_** o Escorpião falou, desesperado.

-Será que ela não se confundiu. Porque, veja bem, metrosexual é diferente de homo; o virginiano explicou. Lembrando-se que até a alguns anos atrás algumas pessoas desinformadas associavam os dois termos como um único, causando muita confusão entre aqueles tidos como **'vaidosos assumidos'**.

**_-Shaka, quem você pensa que eu sou para não saber a diferença? _**–Milo perguntou, irritando-se.

-Bem...;

**_-Não se atreva a responder_**; ele exasperou.

-Oras! Já pensou em explicar isso para ela então?

**_-Shaka, a Isa também sabe a diferença; _**Milo falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-E você quer que eu faça exatamente o que? Não pensa que vou sair daqui só para te ajudar numa crise de identidade, não é? –Shaka falou, extremamente sério.

**_-Hei! Não sou eu;_** o Escorpião se defendeu.

-Que seja; o cavaleiro falou, gesticulando displicente. –Mas em que pé está essa história?

-**_A Isa não acredita na possibilidade dele gostar dela; _**Milo explicou.

-Lógico, ele só falta andar com uma plaquinha pendurada no pescoço dizendo **'I Love Me',** quer que ela pense o que? –o virginiano respondeu, como se fosse a cosia mais obvia do mundo.

-**_Até você? _**–o cavaleiro falou inconformado.

-Milo, entenda uma coisa, quando você conhece alguém há muito tempo, você se acostuma com todas as excentricidades, mas quando alguém de fora aparece, estranha mesmo; Shaka se justificou.

-**_Eu sei, mas...;_**

-Você tem que ver que essa é a imagem que ele passou há muito tempo atrás para os outros, para que ninguém se aproximasse. E ela não iria ter uma opinião diferente sendo que já conheceu esse lado; ele completou. –Mas me diga, o que ele achou sobre isso?

-**_Ele não quer admitir, mas esta em pânico. A Aishi já largou mão; _**Milo avisou.

-Então é mais sério do que pensei; Shaka balbuciou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-**_Você não faz idéia; _**o Escorpião falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Olha Milo, não faço a mínima idéia de como lhe ajudar com isso. Alias, uma flecha do Eros viria bem a calhar agora, mas você já sabe que isso não é seguro; ele falou, apressando-se em completar, antes que o Escorpião abraçasse a idéia.

-**_Eu sei, até pensei nisso, mas não quero correr nenhum risco. Decidi que vou deixar a natureza encaminhar esses dois, é mais seguro e meu seguro de vida, também não cobre atitude suicida; _**Milo completou, com um riso nervoso.

-É a melhor coisa que se pode fazer; Shaka falou.

-**_Ta certo; _**

-Bem, qualquer coisa ligue; o cavaleiro falou, dando por encerrada aquela conversa.

_-**Só mais uma coisa;**_

_-_O que? –Shaka perguntou, desconfiado.

-**_Juízo, Afrodite ainda não está preparado para ser avô; _**ele falou com um sorriso mais do que malicioso.

-Tchau Milo; Shaka falou, desligando o celular antes que o mandasse para o inferno, mesmo de longa distancia.

-Então? –Aaliah perguntou, fitando-o curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –ele começou, tentando ser o mais casual possível.

-...; A jovem assentiu, achando estranho o tom de seriedade na voz dele.

-O que você acharia se o Afrodite arrumasse uma namorada?

Deu um baixo suspiro, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o pai antes de viajarem.

-Seria o melhor para ele; ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

-E para você? –Shaka perguntou, pousando a mão suavemente sobre a dela.

-Eu não sei; Aaliah confessou. –Passei tanto tempo querendo conhecê-lo, idealizando como seria quando nós três estivéssemos juntos, mas muita coisa mudou; ela completou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. –Só não queria vê-lo triste;

-Acredite, tudo é uma questão de tempo; ele falou, entrelaçando os dedos entre os dela.

-É no que eu gostaria de acreditar; a jovem falou, um pouco amuada.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça em sua direção. –Não se preocupe com isso agora; ele completou, depositando um beijo suave sobre a testa dela.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, sentindo a face aquecer-se diante do olhar intenso dele. –Ahn! Mas o que o Milo queria? –ela perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Se eu lhe contar, promete que não ficara brava com a Isadora? –ele perguntou.

-Porque? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Promete? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Prometo; Aaliah respondeu, dando-se por vencida, diante do sorriso dele. –"Céus, Adônis não morreu, ou se morreu mesmo, resolveu reencarnar na Índia"; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

-Isadora acha que seu pai é gay e que está apaixonado pelo Milo; Shaka falou a queima roupa.

-O que? –ela quase gritou, precisando ser amparada pelo cavaleiro para que não caísse da cadeira.

-...; Ele assentiu, vendo que agora ela entendera porque entrara em choque quando o Escorpião lhe dissera a mesma coisa.

-Mas... Mas... Mas...; Aaliah repetiu seguidas vezes, sem conseguir formular pensamento algum.

-É, eu sei; Shaka falou, compreensivo.

-Mas porque ela acha isso? –a jovem perguntou, confusa.

-Porque o Afrodite andou surtando e falando algumas besteiras para ela; ele explicou.

-O papai, mas porque? –ela perguntou, até abrir um sorriso que o fez engolir em seco. –Ele estava com ciúmes?

-Bem...; Shaka balbuciou, sem saber o que responder.

-Sabia; Aaliah falou, com ar vitorioso. –Eu vivo dizendo para Isa que ela ia se dar bem com o papai, mas ela me ouve, não, claro que não; ela mesma respondeu, com ar displicente.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Bem, a Isa cria rosas, o papai só tem olhos para rosas. Ai eu pensei que bem, já que eles têm algo em comum, poderiam se dar bem, não acha? –ela perguntou com ar inocente, voltando-se para ele.

-Cria rosas? –Shaka perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelhas.

-Você não sabia? –Aaliah perguntou, arregalando os olhos ao ver que falara demais.

-Já, mas imagino que Isadora deve ter pedido para que você não contasse a ninguém sobre isso, ou estou enganado? - ele falou, fitando-a seriamente, vendo-a enrubescer e assentir.

–Tem algum tempo que ela me contou que a mãe dela já foi uma amazona cujas técnicas se baseavam em criar rosas e ela também aprendeu; ela explicou.

-A mãe de Isadora era mestra da Eurin, Aaliah; Shaka explicou.

-Sério? –Aaliah perguntou animada.

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Mas ainda não entendo porque ele surtou; ela falou, pensativa.

-O Milo disse que seu pai andou surtando e descontando na Isadora. Disse que ela não passava de mais um troféu na mão do Milo e pelo que ele me disse, Afrodite queria dizer algo bem pior com isso. Ai, acabou apanhando dela; Shaka completou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Apanhou? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-É o que o Milo disse;

-Bem feito; Aaliah falou com os orbes serrados, mas parou vendo Shaka arquear a sobrancelha. –Oras, não é porque ele é meu pai que vou defende-lo quando ele faz alguma coisa errada. E mesmo porque, é obvio que a Isa e o Milo são só amigos, tem que ser muito cego pra não ver isso; ela falou veemente.

-É, acho que seu pai precisa de um oculista então; Shaka falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Homens, nem um pouco objetivos; ela falou, rolando os olhos.

-Hei! –o virginiano falou, indignado.

-Her! Bem...; Aaliah balbuciou, vendo-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-É melhor não tentar concertar; ele falou, vendo-a corar furiosamente.

-Ahn! É melhor terminarmos, já são quase duas hora; a jovem apressou-se em dizer, apontando para as taças na mesa.

-É; ele respondeu ainda contrariado.

**II – O Escolhido.**

**Mais ou menos, trinta anos atrás...**

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração se apertar, enquanto mantinha aquela pequena preciosidade entre os braços. Seu sono era tranqüilo e despreocupado, como poderia alguém nascer tão puro e inocente; ela pensou, sentando-se em uma cadeira de balanço no canto do quarto, com um bebe em seus braços.

O quarto era ricamente adornado por tapeçarias orientais, moveis antigos e rústicos. Um lugar agradável; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. E pensar que logo teria de partir e iria se separar.

Abaixou-se vendo-o mexer os bracinhos, bocejando ao acordar.

-Meu bebe; a jovem de longas melenas douradas sussurrou, segurando-lhe uma das mãos, vendo os orbes verdes abrirem-se.

Era incrível a semelhança existente entre os dois, mesmo ele sendo tão pequeno ainda. Sentia o coração se partir ao pensar que teria de se separar dele em breve, mesmo quando havia contrariado todos os seus princípios e estava ali.

-Ele tem um destino a cumprir, deveria entender isso; alguém falou, saindo das sombras do quarto, se aproximando.

-Pai; a jovem falou surpresa por vê-lo ali.

-Ele não pertence ao nosso mundo Astréia, muito menos ao deles. Precisara conviver com isso, mesmo que doa, para que no fim, torne-se aquele enviado pelos Deuses, para chegar o mais próximo de nós; um homem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes incrivelmente azuis falou.

-...; Ela assentiu, embora não concordasse com isso.

-Há alguns anos você não se importaria com isso; ele falou como se lesse seus pensamentos, vendo nos orbes verdes um brilho hesitante, diferente daquele confiante que era a sua marca perante seus iguais.

-Muitas coisas mudaram meu pai; Astréia respondeu, com um semblante carregado, mas o suavizou ao ouvir a criança chorar. –Calma, estou aqui; ela sussurrou, estreitando mais os braços em volta dela.

-Esta ficando tão rebelde quanto Harmonia; ele resmungou, sentando-se na beira da cama, não muito longe de onde ela estava.

-É bom lembrar dela de vez em quando, principalmente porque foi graças a ela que muitas coisas mudaram; a jovem respondeu, com um olhar de desafio para o homem a sua frente.

-Besteira, a maioria dos mortais nunca vai mudar; Zeus exasperou, mas encolheu-se diante do olhar envenenado que recebeu, quando ela mandou-o se calar para não incomodar a criança em seus braços.

-Engano seu meu pai, enquanto existirem pessoas que lutem por eles, tudo pode ser mudado; Astréia falou, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver a criança rir, mexendo-se um pouco agitado em seu colo, como se dissesse que não voltaria mais a dormir. –Não é mesmo pequeno? –ela perguntou num sussurro. –Só os mortais tem o poder de fazer o destino correr a seu favor;

-Fala como se, se esquecesse que agora também é uma; ele falou, fitando-a intrigado.

-Não sabe como agradeço as Deusas do Destino por isso; ela falou, o desafiando. –Mas nem por isso, ele deixou de herdar algumas coisas minhas que jamais poderão lhe ser tiradas;

-Você não poderá ficar por muito tempo aqui, agora que Seth morreu, nessa condição poderá ser atacada e não ter como se defender; Zeus falou, com o semblante carregado.

-Eu sei, logo partirei; a jovem falou, dando um baixo sorriso, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr com suavidade sobre a face alva da criança em seus braços, vendo que na testa, existia apenas uma marquinha, que era herança de Seth.

-É assim que tem de ser; ele falou, antes de simplesmente desaparecer, deixando-a sozinha novamente.

-Mas não por muito tempo; Astréia falou, voltando-se para o bebe e sorriu. –Sempre estarei com você meu anjo, sempre...; Ela completou num sussurro.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Desculpem a demora em atualizar, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, agora a historia vai mudar um pouco o rumo, dividindo-se entre um personagem novo que vai entrar na trama e a relação Aaliah e Shaka. Muitas surpresas estão por vir, podem ter certeza.

Obrigada a todos que perderam um pouco de tempo lendo e ainda deixaram reviews super gentis.

Até a próxima

Kisus

Já ne...


	10. Conversas entre amigos

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Conversas entre amigos.**

**I – Partidas.**

Estreitou os braços em torno do bebe, enquanto caminhava até o templo próximo ao Ganges. Sentiu as lágrimas caírem por sua face, a cada passo que dava para frente, desejando retroceder.

-"Vai ser melhor assim"; ela pensou, vendo um monge aproximando-se para recebê-la.

-Ele nos disse que viria; um senhor de idade falou, com aparência pacifica e compadecida da dor estampada nos orbes azuis da jovem.

-...; Astréia assentiu.

-Venha comigo; o monge falou, indicando-lhe o caminho. –Há muitos anos que esperamos pela criança enviada pelos deuses, que veio a Terra para mantê-la em paz, nos momentos mais conturbados.

-Esse é o destino dele; ela falou, sem esconder o pesar que isso representava, por saber que era exatamente esse o motivo de terem de se separar.

-Por mais que doa, algumas coisas precisam ser como são. Um dia ele ainda fará muitas coisas boas e que mudarão o mundo, não completamente, mas ajudara em sua transformação; o monge falou, sorrindo ao ver a criança despertar.

Andaram poucos minutos pelo interior do templo, encontrando vez ou outra com monges e aprendizes, chegaram em uma sala, cujas portas enormes tinham entalhes de fartos nenúfares e o cheiro suave de almíscar chegava até eles, vindo de dentro da sala.

As portas abriram-se, revelando a eles uma grande estatua de Buda, mal deu um passo, parou fitando os orbes da criança que parecia cada vez mais agitada, provavelmente sentindo sua hesitação.

-Vai ficar tudo bem; ela sussurrou, continuando a andar.

Próximo a estatua, existia um pequeno berço, rodeado de almofadas com ricos bordados e velas aromáticas que acalmam a todos que ali permaneciam. Abaixou-se com cautela, colocando-o no berço.

-Durma meu anjo; Astréia pediu num sussurro, sentindo uma lagrima solitária pender dos orbes azuis, antes de se afastar.

-Já deu um nome a ele? –o monge perguntou, vendo-a levar a mão aos lábios, tentando aparar um soluço.

-Shaka;

**II – Conversa entre amigos.**

Estava distraído, não que aquela conversa fosse chata ou algo do tipo, apenas sentia sua mente longe. Fazia muito tempo que não saia desse jeito, normalmente preferia ficar o tempo todo trancado em seu templo, meditando ou simplesmente fazendo qualquer coisa lá dentro para que não precisasse sair.

-Shaka; Aaliah chamou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou piscando, antes de voltar-se para ela. –Sim;

-Eu estava lhe perguntando se vive há muito tempo em Atenas? –Lisa falou, vendo o cavaleiro sem graça pelo momento de distração.

-Muito tempo; Shaka respondeu, lembrando-se que desde que se tornara cavaleiro, deixara Atenas apenas uma vez para retornar a Índia, mas isso não valia, pois fora justamente no meio da guerra contra os titãs.

-Mas você não é grego, não é? –Rebeca perguntou, curiosa.

-Não, nasci na Índia; o cavaleiro respondeu, com ar pacifico.

-Índia, mas você é loiro; a garota de cabelos alaranjados falou, confusa.

Realmente, uma das coisas que mais se perguntou quando era pequeno, era o porque de ser tão diferente dos nativos hindus. Era loiro, olhos azuis e tinha pele alva. Completamente diferente dos demais; ele pensou, lembrando-se do monge responsável pelo templo em que vivia, apenas lhe dissera que era filho de uma estrangeira com um nativo, mas que ambos já não estavam mais vivos e graças a Buda ele fora parar lá.

-Minha mãe era estrangeira; ele respondeu.

-Ah sim; Rebeca murmurou, envergonhada pela indiscrição.

-Vai se acostumando, ainda não sei porque ela fez botânica, já que se da melhor como jornalista; Aaliah brincou.

-Hei! –Receba resmungou, indignada.

-Não tem problema; Shaka respondeu, sorrindo.

-É, pelo visto não se trabalha aqui; uma voz sarcástica falou atrás deles.

Aaliah serrou os orbes perigosamente, sentindo o cavaleiro pousar a mão sobre a sua com um olhar como se dissesse **'A minha proposta ainda esta em pé'.**

-Para atender alguém como você, não; Rebeca falou, levantando-se irritada.

-Rebeca; Lisa pediu com um olhar que tivesse paciência.

-Olha só quem está aqui; Melissa falou, com um olhar de desdém.

-Como vai Melissa? –Aaliah perguntou, mantendo-se impassível, porém educada.

-Bem; ela respondeu seca.

-É uma pena, eu estava torcendo para que você nos deixasse feliz, se matando ao engolir o próprio veneno; Rebeca vociferou.

-Oras, sua; Melissa resmungou, voltando-se fuzilante para ela.

-Não é por nada, mas a senhorita poderia fazer a gentileza de ser mais objetiva quanto ao fato do porque esta aqui nos incomodando? –Shaka perguntou, polidamente, embora as palavras soassem doces a quem ouvia era uma promessa velada de morte lenta e dolorosa.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele. 

-Pois caso não tenha percebido, esta nos incomodando por ser tão ridiculamente inconveniente, que me obriga a pedir que se retire; ele continuou, com os orbes cintilando perigosamente ao se levantar.

-Melissa; uma voz soou irritada atrás dela, que a fez estremecer.

-Ai vem o Capachão **(1)**; Rebeca desdenhou.

-Rafael; Melissa falou, ao vê-lo com os orbes serrados.

-O que esta fazendo? –Rafael perguntou irritado.

-Nos incomodando, caso não tenha percebido; Shaka respondeu por ela.

-Desculpem pelo inconveniente, mas acho que Melissa ainda não aprendeu a controlar a língua, nem o veneno que escorre dela; ele respondeu, fitando-a com seriedade.

Foi com surpresa que as três garotas ouviram o que ele falou. Era tão estranho ver Rafael agindo de maneira tão agressiva daquele jeito, ainda mais quando sempre fora tão gentil; Aaliah pensou confusa.

-Com licença e desculpem novamente o incomodo; Rafael falou, puxando Melissa pelo braço. –Vamos logo, quer matar a todos de vergonha com uma cena ridícula dessas; ele reclamou, enquanto se distanciavam.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto sentava-se de novo. As três mulheres mantinham-se caladas, depois do que viram.

-Como é irritante; Rebeca foi a primeira a se manifestar.

-Certas coisas não mudam; Lisa falou, suspirando cansada.

-É sempre assim? –Aaliah perguntou, mal notando que enlaçara o braço do cavaleiro, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, com ar cansado.

-Pior, acredite; Rebeca falou, recostando-se na cadeira menos tensa. –Essa garota fica pior a cada dia;

-É uma pena que exista uma pessoa tão amarga assim; Shaka comentou, chamando a atenção da jovem.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou, confusa.

-Uma pessoa que cresceu rodeada de inveja, arrogância e tornou-se alguém tal qual foi criada para ser. Que não pode ver outras pessoas felizes que isso se torna a sua amargura e irritação. Definitivamente, esse é o pior veneno para a alma de alguém; ele completou, com ar enigmático.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

-O pior é que ela sempre foi assim Shaka, talvez nós agora já estejamos acostumadas com isso, mas quando pequena Melissa era um verdadeiro diabinho, era cruel e tinha prazer com isso; Rebeca falou, lembrando-se das inúmeras coisas que ela e Aaliah haviam passado desde a pré-escola ao colegial.

-Bem, é melhor falarmos de coisas mais agradáveis; Shaka falou, mudando de assunto, ao sentir uma aura de tristeza em volta de Aaliah. –Vi que tem um quiosque de sucos ali, não gostariam de tomar alguma coisa? –ele sugeriu.

-Eu quero; Aaliah falou, animando-se. –E vocês? –ela perguntou, não notando o olhar trocado entre elas e o cavaleiro.

-...; Rebeca e Lisa assentiram.

-Vão querer do que? –Shaka perguntou.

-Laranja; Lisa respondeu.

-O mesmo pra mim; Rebeca respondeu.

-Aaliah?

-Limonada Suíça; ela respondeu, vendo-o se levantar.

-Eu já volto; ele falou, levantando-se, optando por deixa-las sozinhas para que conversassem sem se reprimirem por sua presença.

Viu-o se afastar e deu um baixo suspiro, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

-O que foi Aaliah? –Lisa perguntou, vendo-a seguir o cavaleiro com o olhar.

-Estava pensando; Aaliah começou, voltando-se para as duas. –Porque o Rafael esta agindo daquele jeito? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para as duas.

-Nem nós sabemos; Rebeca respondeu. –Antes de você ir embora, lembra que eles já haviam anunciado o noivado?

-...; A jovem assentiu.

-Desde que começaram a namorar é assim, mas piorou depois do noivado, é que você sempre se mantinha alheia a isso. Só não entendo porque estão juntos se não se dão bem; Rebeca completou.

-Talvez eles se dêem, a maneira deles; Lisa falou, calmamente.

-Sei lá, maneira estranha de gostar não; Rebeca comentou.

-Cada um tem a sua maneira; Aaliah murmurou, pensativa.

-Mas como esta seu pai, Aaliah? –Lisa perguntou, mudando de assunto.

-Bem, com as encrencas normais dele, mas esta bem; ela respondeu, lembrando-se do que Shaka lhe contara mais cedo.

-E quando pretende dar um neto a ele? –a tia perguntou, com o típico sorriso nos lábios que dizia **'E agora começa a seção de conversa familiar que a parte mais fraca, sempre sai constrangida';**

**-O QUE?** –Aaliah gritou, quase engasgando.

-Oras, pense só. Como diz a Rebeca, **'Aproveita que a genética é boa'**; Lisa comentou sorrindo, apontando para o local onde o cavaleiro estava.

-Tia; Aaliah falou em tom de aviso, porém com a face em chamas.

-Mãe, eles são só '**amigos'**; Rebeca falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sério? Mas eu pensei que...; Lisa parou fitando Aaliah com confusão.

-É a modernidade, mãe; a jovem alfinetou.

-Rebeca; Aaliah falou em tom de aviso.

-É sério, acha que me engana. Amigos, puff! Que amizade mais colorida; ela falou, displicente.

-Somos só amigos, não confunda as coisas; ela falou, veemente.

-Ah ta, e o beijo _Hollywoodiano_ na frente loja da Flora foi o que? Só pra sair da rotina? –Rebeca alfinetou, com um sorriso carregado de segundas, terceiras se não quartas intenções.

-Meninas; Lisa falou, rindo. Vendo que elas estavam prestes a discutir.

Antes que pudesse responder, parou sentindo uma energia estranha no ambiente. Franziu o cenho, olhando para todos os lados. Poderia estar enganada, mas era como se estivessem sendo vigiados.

-Aqui esta; Shaka falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Obrigada; elas agradeceram quando ele lhes entregou os copos.

-O que foi? –Shaka perguntou, vendo-a séria.

-Nada, não; Aaliah apressou-se em responder.

-Aaliah; ele falou em tom de aviso, sabendo que ela estava mentindo.

-Senti um cosmo estranho; ela respondeu, ficando emburrada, por não conseguir omitir nada dele.

-Veio de onde? –o cavaleiro perguntou, ignorando o olhar surpreso das outras duas.

-Não sei, parece que vêm de todos os lados, mas é uma vibração só; ela explicou.

-Não se preocupe, não é hostil; Shaka respondeu calmamente, vendo-a se acalmar.

Também sentia um cosmo diferente no ambiente, mas sentia que não precisava se preocupar com isso. Então, se fosse algo realmente importante ele se revelaria na hora certa.

**III – O Retorno.**

Sentou-se em um canto mais afastado do alpendre no ultimo templo, esperando pelo noivo, mas sentiu um outro cosmo se aproximando. Sorriu de canto ao ver uma forma materializar-se próxima a estatua de Athena.

-Há quanto tempo? –Aishi perguntou, sem voltar-se para trás.

-Muito minha amiga; uma jovem de melenas douradas falou, aproximando-se.

-Pensei que não fosse mais retornar a Terra; a amazona comentou, voltando-se para ela.

-Digamos que não consegui agüentar; ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso, já imaginando o que iria ouvir.

-Sente falta dele, não é? –Aishi perguntou, de maneira enigmática.

-O tempo todo; Astréia respondeu, com um olhar vago.

-Deveria contar a ele que esteve todos esses anos velando por ele. Agora não estamos mais em tempos de guerra;

-Eu sei, mas depois de tudo que ele passou, não acho certo surgir em sua vida novamente; a divindade falou, com um olhar triste.

-Mudar o destino só depende de você, Astréia; Aishi falou, veemente. –Uma hora, ele terá de saber a verdade e seria melhor que fosse por você; ela completou, com ar sério.

-...; A jovem assentiu.

-Mesmo porque, creio que ele ainda vai precisar muito de você; ela falou com um olhar enigmático.

-O que esta acontecendo? –a Deusa da Justiça perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Acredite, nem os deuses estão imunes a certos sentimentos, nem mesmo aqueles que foram treinados para nunca tê-los; Aishi completou, quase num sussurro.

Assentiu, sabendo sobre o que ela se referia. Embora muitas duvidas ainda perdurassem sobre quais seriam os caminhos certos a seguir a partir de agora.

**IV – Chocolate das Cinco, ou quase isso...**

Já eram quase cinco horas quando se despediram das duas mulheres e deixaram a floricultura, sob a promessa de retornarem logo. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil do dia, retornar a loja de chocolates e enfrentar Dona Flora e seu estigma de casamenteira; Aaliah pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Shaka; Aaliah chamou, estreitando mais os braços sobre o dele e apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Sim; ele falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Sobre aquele cosmo, você sabe a quem pertencem? –ela perguntou, ainda confusa quanto ao que acontecera.

-Não; o cavaleiro respondeu, sério. –Mas creio que não precisamos nos preocupar, as guerras já acabaram há muito tempo e duvido que ainda exista algum louco que se meta a andar fora da linha agora; ele comentou, com um sorriso doce para tranqüilizá-la;

-Se você diz; Aaliah balbuciou, dando-se per vencida.

-Finalmente, já estava ficando preocupada com vocês; Flora falou, escancarando a porta da loja, antes mesmo que eles entrassem. A senhora vinha enxugando a mão em um guardanapo preso a cintura e parecia bastante agitada.

-Algum problema? –Shaka perguntou, vendo Aaliah afastar-se rapidamente de si, diante do olhar nada inocente da senhora.

-Oras! Ouvi dizer que aquela Melissa Carter andou dando seus showzinhos novamente; a senhora respondeu em desagrado.

-Não se preocupe dona Flora, não aconteceu nada de mais; Aaliah falou, lembrando-se do que conversara mais cedo com Shaka, sobre problemas de cidade pequena, mal aconteceu o negocio e todos já sabiam.

-Bem, vamos esquecer isso e entrem, Dario já esta lhes esperando; ela falou, dando-lhes passagem.

Com um aceno, afastou-se para que Aaliah entrasse primeiro, recebendo um doce sorriso da jovem como resposta, mas antes que entrasse, sentiu como se um vulto passasse correndo atrás de si.

Virou-se rapidamente com o cenho franzido, sob o chão da rua, conseguiu ver uma sombra vinda do céu. Deu alguns passos para fora do toldo que cobria a frente da loja, procurando pela origem da sombra.

-Shaka; Aaliah chamou, tencionando se aproximar, mas ele ergueu a mão, pedindo que ficasse onde estava.

Andou mais alguns passos se aproximando da beira da calçada. Era estranho, mas havia outro cosmo diferente no ar. Poderia ser só impressão a sua, mas o cheiro que sentia naquele ambiente não era proveniente do chocolate, muito menos de tinta vindo de uma confecção do outro lado da rua. Era um cheiro que tinha certeza que já sentira antes; ele pensou.

-Algum problema, rapaz? –a voz de Dario soou atrás de si, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

-Uhn? –Shaka murmurou, voltando-se para ele, desanuviando a expressão.

-Parece que viu alguma coisa que lhe perturbou, esta se sentindo bem? –o senhor insistiu, fitando-o com um olhar enigmático.

-Não, esta tudo bem; o virginiano respondeu, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Desde quando estava ficando tão paranóico? –ele se perguntou, tentando ignorar a conclusão que tivera quanto ao cheiro misterioso.

-Tem certeza? –Dario insistiu.

-...; Shaka assentiu, sentindo-se estranhamente inquieto.

-Então vamos, antes que o chocolate esfrie; ele falou, com um sorriso amigável, apoiando o braço sobre o ombro do cavaleiro e puxando-o de volta para a loja.

Ainda lançou um ultimo olhar para trás, buscando a origem daquela sombra e cosmo, mas nada. Deu um baixo suspiro, era melhor esperar para ver; ele pensou, intimamente desejando que isso não demorasse e que estivesse preparado para enfrentar o que fosse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Passaram uma tarde realmente agradável, se não levassem em consideração as investidas veementes de Flora para chamar um padre e casá-los ali mesmo, que era rapidamente impedida por Dario, que justificava ao casal que a esposa havia batido com a cabeça, ou era efeito da idade mesmo.

Caminhavam calmamente agora de volta ao carro, com uma infinidade de sacolas nas mãos, mas o cavaleiro ainda se indagava sobre o porque não ter ido buscar o carro e depois, voltado para pegar Aaliah, entretanto a jovem recusara-se a deixa-lo andando sozinho por ai, então, não houve outra alternativa.

-Espero que quando voltarmos, não sejamos barrados por contrabando de chocolate no aeroporto; Shaka comentou, enquanto guardavam as coisas no porta-malas.

-Não se preocupe, acredite, quando for a hora de voltarmos, eu já vou ter voltado aqui, umas duas vezes mais; ela brincou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Se você diz; ele respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

Deu a volta por trás do carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro para a jovem, antes de voltar e tomar o seu lugar, como motorista.

-Amanhã quero te mostrar a muralha; Aaliah falou, assim que ele entrou.

-Como? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se para ela, enquanto dava a partida.

-A Muralha de Visby, conhecida também como 'Muro em Anel', é um dos poucos monumentos que sobreviveram intactos até hoje; ela explicou.

-...; Shaka assentiu, teriam mais um dia longo pela frente, era melhor nem pensar que ainda lhes restava um mês.

-Você não parece animado, o que foi? –Aaliah perguntou, enquanto o carro andava numa velocidade razoável pelas ruas que levavam ao Vale das Flores.

-Não é nada; ele desconversou.

-Shaka; ela falou em tom de aviso. –Até o Dario percebeu que você não estava bem, vamos, me conta; a jovem falou, com os orbes brilhando de tal forma que o fez suspirar, dando-se por vencido. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria mesmo; ele concluiu.

-Não sei, acho que é paranóia minha, mas...; Shaka ponderou. –Só tive a impressão de sentir um outro cosmo diferente no ambiente. Só isso; ele tentou se justificar.

-Diferente daquele que sentimos quando estávamos na floricultura? –Aaliah perguntou.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, enquanto estacionava o carro em frente à casa.

-Temos que nos preocupar com isso? –Aaliah perguntou, incerta.

-Não; Shaka mentiu, não querendo preocupá-la com isso agora. –Mas é melhor entrarmos, aquela garoa da tarde parece que vai aumentar agora; ele desconversou, saindo rapidamente do carro e abrindo a porta do passageiro para que ela saísse.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, ajudando-o a pegar as coisas no porta-malas, para que entrassem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Saiu do banho alguns minutos depois, sabia que Aaliah estava em seu quarto e de certa forma estava evitando encontrar com a garota, já que sabia perfeitamente que a desculpa que dera sobre o segundo cosmo, não fora suficiente para convencê-la.

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto passava a toalha felpuda pelos cabelos dourados. Aproximou-se da janela, antes de joga-la sobre uma cadeira qualquer.

A noite lá fora estava sem estrelas, daquela janela que estava conseguia ver perfeitamente a lua, mesmo que encoberta pelas nuvens de chuva, refletida no lago atrás da casa.

Era estranho pensar em quantos séculos de história aquela casa tinha. Quantos conflitos, quantos momentos não foram vividos ali, que ficariam para sempre gravados na mente daqueles que conhecem a história. Quantas histórias de amor não se desenrolaram ali, como a de Afrodite e Aimê; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando não pensar no que aquilo implicava.

Mas era difícil, sempre se perguntou como as pessoas conseguiam manter intocáveis alguns sentimentos, mesmo quando tudo a volta estava em caos. Ainda se lembrava dos árduos treinamentos no templo próximo ao Ganges, onde aquilo que era mais pregado, era o desprendimento material, isso queria dizer, jamais se apegar emocionalmente a alguém.

Agora entendia que boa parte daquilo que aprendera no período de treinamento, não passava de besteira; ele pensou, fechando a cortina e afastando-se da janela.

-Um monte de besteiras; ele completou num sussurro, apagando as luzes e indo se deitar.

Afinal, ninguém era intocável... Nem mesmo ele.

**Continua...**

**Nota: **

**(1) Capachão - cachorro de pelucia, bajulador e puxa-saco, personagem do antigo programa da TV Globo, chamando 'Tv Colosso'. **


	11. Astréia

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Astréia.**

**.I.**

Viu-a estender delicadamente a toalha xadrezada sobre o chão gramado. Àquela semana passara bem mais rápido do que imaginava. Já haviam visitado boa parte de Visby e a vista da muralha era realmente espetacular; ele pensou, enquanto colocava a cesta em um canto, próximo a uma arvore.

-Em que esta pensando? –Aaliah perguntou, sentando-se em uma ponta da toalha.

-Nada importante; Shaka respondeu com um sorriso calmo, sentando-se ao lado dela.

A verdade é que ainda estava se questionando sobre aqueles dois cosmos que sentira, um deles lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, mas o outro era hostil e isso lhe preocupava.

Durante aquela semana nenhum dos dois voltou a se manifestar, não sabia se isso queria dizer algo bom ou o prenuncio de uma tempestade, só lhe restava esperar, mas se havia algo que não estava disposto a fazer era esperar por um ataque, sem saber contra o que se defender.

-Você não me engana; Aaliah falou, enquanto arrumava parcialmente a barra do vestido que usava, para que o mesmo não erguesse com o vento, antes de deitar-se sobre a toalha.

O dia estava um pouco fresco e nada como aproveitar um dia tão agradável fazendo um pick-nick no meio do Vale das Flores. O cheiro embriagante de rosas parecia deixar aquele lugar ainda mais acolhedor e reconfortante.

-Eu...; Ele começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, mas antes que tentasse procurar por qualquer explicação, sentiu-se puxado para trás, ate sentir as costas tocarem a toalha. Voltou-se para a jovem confuso.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Aaliah começou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-...; Shaka assentiu, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços. Suspirou aliviado pela mudança de assunto, simplesmente não saberia explicar a ela o que estava realmente aconteceu, que por sinal, ainda não sabia ao certo o que.

-Porque você se tornou o cavaleiro de Virgem? –a jovem perguntou, brincando distraidamente com uma mecha dourada que caia próxima a seus olhos.

-Porque eu não tinha opção; ele respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-Eu cresci num templo próximo ao Ganges, quando tinha cinco anos, o monge responsável pelo templo chegou para mim e disse que eu havia sido escolhido pelos deuses para ser a reencarnação de Buda e por conseqüência, deveria começar a treinar e me tornar um cavaleiro; Shaka explicou.

-Mas...;

-Não houve escolha, existiram momentos que eu queria simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e explodir com o mundo, até um dia que eu ouvi algo; ele a cortou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-O que? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Uma voz, durante muito tempo eu fiquei sem saber quem era, mas o meu mestre me disse um dia que era Buda que me guiava e falava comigo quando era preciso. Impedindo que eu desistisse, durante um bom tempo duvidei disso. Não era o que eu queria ser, alias, não pedi por isso... Mas não havia escolhas; o cavaleiro confessou;

-Porque você não foi embora? –Aaliah perguntou, achando estranho o tom melancólico com que ele falava do passado.

-Uma certa noite, depois de dois anos treinando, meu cosmo despertou de maneira assombrosa, quase me fazendo acreditar em todas aquelas historias sobre escolhidos e avatares. Nessa mesma noite, eu estava em uma vila em Nova Deli, quando ela foi invadida por alguns soldados chineses, os mesmos que faziam parte daquele partido que queria fazer as modificações religiosas no Tibet e fez uma chacina monstruosa.

-E o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou, sentindo-o tenso.

-Muitas pessoas morreram, eu entrei em pânico, não havia para onde correr. Eram pessoas simples demais que mal sabiam se defender, eles tacaram fogo em tudo, mesmo correndo algumas pessoas simplesmente não conseguiam sair dali. Nesse momento, não sei o que aconteceu, se foi pelo pânico, pelo ódio que estava sentindo daqueles assassinos. Não sei... Apenas que meu cosmo explodiu de tal forma que o fogo apagou e no fim, aqueles que restavam caídos eram os soldados chineses, não estavam mostos, mas estavam sem os cinco sentidos. Tudo estava acabado;

Arregalou os olhos surpresa, ainda lembrava do pai falando que uma das principais técnicas do virginiano era usar um golpe capaz de tirar os cinco sentidos do adversário, deixando que apenas o coração continue a bater; Aaliah lembrou-se.

-Depois desse dia a história de que eu era a reencarnação de Buda se espalhou e a paz acabou; Shaka falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Mal tinha paz para treinar e meditar sem que alguém aparecesse me venerando como um Deus;

-Por isso lhe chamando de **'O homem mais próximo de Deus'?** –ela perguntou incerta.

-Também, meu mestre dizia que antes de chegar ao templo, um dos antigos monges que ainda iam até a Cordilheira dos Andes meditar, fez uma profecia, dizendo que numa certa noite uma criança chegaria ao templo e ela seria a reencarnação de Buda, que voltaria a Terra numa Era de Caos; ele explicou.

-Entendo; Aaliah murmurou, imaginando o quanto deveria ser difícil.

Sabia perfeitamente o quanto injuriado o cavaleiro ficava quando não podia meditar, já pensou, ser interrompido seguidas vezes por pessoas que o tratavam como algo intocável, venerando-o como a um deus, sem ao menos conhecê-lo ou saber que ele queria estar em todos os lugares, menos ali sendo forçado a aceitar um destino que não desejara.

–Os anos que se seguiram a isso foram puxados, os treinamentos tornaram-se mais intensos do que um ser humano comum poderia suportar quanto mais um cavaleiro. As vozes aumentavam em minha mente, ai não houve outra escolha alem de acreditar que era realmente ele falando comigo, embora muitas vezes eu sentisse um outro cosmo junto; Shaka falou, remexendo-se um pouco sobre a toalha, sentindo a cabeça da jovem escorregar suavemente e pousar sobre seu peito, aconchegando-se entre seus braços.

-De quem? –ela perguntou.

-Eu nunca soube...Mesmo quando me tornei cavaleiro, eu sentia aquele cosmo, como se estivesse o tempo todo me velando, as vozes também continuaram, até o dia que conheci Harmonia, quando ela apareceu em Virgem, depois disso, nunca mais as ouvi; ele falou.

-Não entendo uma coisa, porque você disse que houve momentos que você foi pior que um demônio? –Aaliah perguntou, confusa.

-Porque eu fui treinando para não ter sentimentos; ele respondeu serio.

-Mas isso é impossível; Aaliah exasperou, erguendo a cabeça, vendo-o assentir.

-Mesmo assim... Quando aprendi a canalizar meu cosmo, abdicando de um dos sentidos para fortalecer os demais, meu mestre me disse que qualquer apego afetivo poderia vir a prejudicar isso. Que a missão de um cavaleiro era proteger Athena e as demais pessoas que necessitassem disso, mas nunca...;

-Se envolver efetivamente com alguém; ela murmurou, imaginando o quanto deveria ter sido difícil isso. Viu-o assentir, deitou-se de novo, esperando-o continuar.

-Como você disse é impossível, com o tempo tive que aceitar isso, mas algumas coisas simplesmente não se mudam de uma hora para outra;

-O que quer dizer?

-No mundo você convive com pessoas boas, que apesar de seus conflitos fazem o bem para ajudar o próximo, por livre e espontânea vontade, mas você convive também com pessoas sem escrúpulos e que não se importam de ferir e usar os outros; Shaka explicou. –Vi muitas pessoas assim, a vida na Índia não era fácil, principalmente porque era uma época que começar uma guerra civil era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, isso se ignorarmos a quantidade de pessoas que morriam e sofriam com isso. Existia muita fome, os cuidados médicos eram escassos principalmente das vilas mais distantes de Nova Deli;

-Entendo; Aaliah murmurou.

-Eu passei a ter de encarar isso com indiferença, ver as pessoas sofrendo sem poder fazer nada, enquanto eu tinha que ficar apenas concentrado em treinar e evoluir meu cosmo ainda mais. Pouco antes do ultimo ano de treinamento se completar, atingi o sétimo sentido, desenvolvendo o '**Rendição** **Divina'**.

-Mas porque você foi escolhido para a armadura de Virgem, isso é claro, alem do signo? -ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Diz uma lenda grega antiga, que Astréia, a deusa da justiça um dia foi mandada a Terra por Zeus. A Terra ainda estava se desenvolvendo e os mortais aos poucos começavam a habitá-la, mas ainda eram seres ignorantes; ele começou a explicar. –Astréia pretendia ensinar a eles a cultivar, plantar, a respeitarem-se e aos poucos buscarem sozinhos pela evolução. Mas dizem, que quando chegou aqui, ela encontrou apenas dor, sofrimento, guerras, desentendimentos.

-Nossa, deve ter sido decepcionante; Aaliah murmurou.

-...; Shaka assentiu. –Ela se decepcionou tanto com o que viu, que achou que para a Terra não havia mais esperança, que jamais poderia ser mudada e que aqueles seres primitivos logo iriam destruí-la, então, não havia porque tentar muda-la;

-Que radical; a jovem falou, surpresa.

-Ela deixou a Terra depois disso e Zeus a colocou no céu como símbolo de pureza e justiça, assim ela ficou conhecida como a constelação de Virgem; o cavaleiro completou.

-Nossa; Aaliah murmurou. –E ela nunca mais voltou a Terra?

-Pelo que a história diz, não; Shaka respondeu. –Mas meu mestre dizia que Astréia sempre voltava a Terra quando o cavaleiro de Virgem seria escolhido. Só não entendo porque da ultima vez, fui eu?

-Talvez fosse seu destino ser esse cavaleiro; ela falou, acomodando-se melhor.

-Somos nós que fazemos nosso destino, podem não haver escolhas, mas existem meios para burlarmos isso. Tudo depende de força de vontade, quando cheguei ao santuário descobri que muitas das coisas que aprendi durante o treinamento eram inúteis; Shaka confessou, lembrando-se que fora exatamente essa conclusão que tivera há uma semana atrás.

-Como assim? –Aaliah perguntou, surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma.

-No primeiro dia que cheguei ao santuário, conheci Aioros e Saga, já a algum tempo eles haviam sido sagrados cavaleiros. Enquanto eu tentava me isolar em Virgem, eles sempre apareciam por lá, destruindo minha rotina; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Como eu? –ela perguntou, sorrindo.

-É; Shaka respondeu num sussurro, ainda mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. –Eu não achava certo ficar me envolvendo com os outros, afinal, tentava seguir aquilo que meu mestre ensinara, mas com o tempo aprendi que não era bem assim. Aprendi muita coisa com Aioros e Saga, por um tempo passei a ver o mundo de outra maneira. Entendendo o porque devíamos ser imparciais como cavaleiros, não tratar as pessoas friamente, mas protegê-las sem descriminar, mesmo aquelas que não mereciam, ainda eram seres humanos;

-...; Ela assentiu, entendendo a que ele se referia.

-Aioros era um ótimo cavaleiro, me ensinou coisas das quais, jamais vou esquecer. Ele era aquele que eu tinha como exemplo do cavaleiro que eu queria ser; Shaka confessou. –Mas ai veio àquela noite em que Aioros foi considerado traidor por tentar matar Athena, Saga estava a mais de um ano desaparecido, nem mesmo eu conseguia localiza-lo, por fim dois meses depois, chegou a noticia de que o Grande Mestre morrera em Star Hill e Ares estava assumindo seu lugar como herdeiro direto, já que Mú era inexperiente demais;

-Mas não existia outro indicado para ser Grande Mestre na falta do Shion? –Aaliah perguntou.

-Shion estava entre Aioros e Saga, mas Aioros foi escolhido como Grande Mestre e iria assumir dali a dois meses;

-Ninguém imaginou que fosse alguma armação para incrimina-lo? –a jovem perguntou, tentando entender porque ninguém contestou quando Ares subiu ao 'trono' como Grande Mestre.

-Alguns desconfiaram, mas a verdade é que naquele momento eu perdi a fé definitivamente nas pessoas. Se Aioros que era o mais fiel entre todos, tornara-se um traidor, o que dirá os outros; ele falou, com pesar.

-Mas...;

-Todos nós fomos afetados com a morte dele. Mú foi embora para Jamiel, prometendo matar sem piedade o primeiro que tentasse se colocar em seu caminho. Milo até tentou impedi-lo, mas ao ver que ele não estava brincado, recuou; Shaka explicou, quase rindo ao lembrar-se da cena. –Aiolia se tornou alguém mais fechado, rebelde e irritadiço, também pudera, agüentar Guilherme chamando-o de **'irmão do traidor'** como muitos outros no santuário faziam, incluindo eu, não era fácil; ele falou, também admitindo sua parcela de culpa.

-E o que você fez? –Aaliah perguntou, sentindo-o ficar tenso.

-Eu não fiz nada; Shaka falou.

-Como? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Não fiz nada por ele, nem por ninguém depois disso. Era conhecido como o **'Homem mais próximo de Deus'**, mas não tinha nem um pingo de humildade e piedade. Eu me isolava em Virgem e só saia quando era extremamente necessário. Achava que aqueles que sofriam era porque mereciam isso e os que sobreviviam em meio a adversidade eram os escolhidos pelos deuses, para serem mais fortes;

-E o que aconteceu depois? –Aaliah perguntou num sussurro, estremecendo diante do tom frio, usado por ele.

-Foi assim até a chegada dos titãs, eu tive de voltar a Índia para fortalecer meu cosmo e impedir que eles abrissem um portal dimensional no santuário. Durante o período de meditação para expansão do cosmo, eu ficaria completamente vulnerável a um ataque. O mestre mandou que Aiolia fosse de escolta;

-Mas...; Ela balbuciou surpresa.

-A intenção do Ares era que Aiolia me deixasse morrer; ele a cortou.

-Porque? –Aaliah perguntou indignada.

-Assim ele poderia mandar que os outros guardiões acabassem com Aiolia tendo um motivo, porque querendo ou não, Aiolia o ameaçava. Embora ainda inexperiente ele tinha o cosmo no ponto para se igualar aos deuses, ele era o único cavaleiro que os guardiões jamais desejariam ter como inimigo; Shaka confessou.

-E depois? –ela perguntou, ansiosa.

-Ele estava muito ferido, quando foi para a Índia comigo, logo que eu entrei no templo ele foi atacado por um titã. Foi muito difícil, ele estava casando, com ferimentos profundos, mas mesmo assim não deixou que aquele titã invadisse o templo para me matar. Usou até mesmo um golpe que Aioros o havia proibido de usar, para me salvar;

-Nossa;

-Eu havia perdido a fé no ser humano por opção, queria acreditar que eles simplesmente sofriam porque mereciam e não eram dignos de pena, mas naquele dia me lembrei pelo que lutava, o que aprendi com Aioros, sobre proteger a todos, independente do meu orgulho dizer quem eram dignos ou não. Não cabia a eu decidir quem merece ou não a proteção, e sim, protege-los com a minha vida se fosse necessário; Shaka completou.

-Foi nessa época que você conheceu a Isadora? –ela perguntou, cautelosa.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Ela me mostrou que eu não era tão intocável quanto eu pensava. Me jogou na cara todas as verdades que eu não queira ouvir, ou simplesmente ignorava por ser mais cômodo. Enfim, me mostrou que mesmo querendo, existiam sentimentos que jamais seriam abandonados; ele falou, voltando-se para Aaliah.

-Quais? –a jovem perguntou curiosa, vendo-o se deitar de lado, apoiado sobre um braço.

-Aqueles que em vez de nos enfraquecerem, apenas nos deixam mais fortes, nos fazendo romper barreiras; Shaka falou quase num sussurro, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr com suavidade pela face da jovem, vendo-a enrubescer levemente. –Enfrentar até os deuses sem temer ou hesitar...;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou serrando os orbes ao sentir a respiração dele chocando-se suavemente contra sua face.

-Lealdade, amizade, companheirismo...; Ele sussurrou, aproximando-se lentamente.

Embora aquela ultima semana tivesse tido pouco tempo de pensar, muitas coisas ficaram mais claras, alias, o tempo todo a resposta esteve diante de seus olhos, mas como acabara de falar a ela, simplesmente se negava a aceitar que tudo mudara a muito tempo.

Ainda se lembrava do choque que sentira ao ver aquela bela deidade de melenas azuis correr pelo portão de embarque quase se fechando, chamando pelo pai, que era nada mais nada menos, do que o cavaleiro a seu lado.

Foram seis meses bastante interessantes que convivera com a jovem, aprendera a entender seus temores, suas hesitações, até mesmo a personalidade que variava de acordo com a lua. Hora séria, hora alegre e agitada, de um jeito único que agora admitia que não poderia viver sem.

-Shaka; Aaliah sussurrou, deparando-se com os orbes azuis tão intensos sobre si que sentiu-se presa diante desse olhar.

-_Amor_...; Ele completou, roçando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, buscando por apoio, enquanto sentia-se envolvida pelo calor do corpo dele e seus lábios encontravam-se numa busca ávida de um pelo outro.

Deitou-a lentamente sobre a toalha xadrezada, sentindo a jovem envolver os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Simplesmente ignorando o mundo lá fora, deixando-se levar por sentimentos que ambos descobriam juntos.

Deixou uma das mãos prenderem-se entre os fios dourados, puxando-o mais para si, intensificando ainda mais o contato entre os lábios de ambos.

Sentia-se envolta em um turbilhão de sentimentos que jamais pensou que se manifestariam daquela maneira tão avassaladora, mas sempre que estava com ele sentia-se nessa teia de sentimentos incontroláveis, imprevisíveis e irresistíveis. Que a única coisa que desejava era fechar os olhos e entregar-se a isso.

Ainda não sabia como definir para Rebeca o que eles eram, apenas amigos, ou duas pessoas que gostavam de sair da rotina de vez em quando, mas sabia que estavam longe de ser qualquer um dos dois.

Existia algo bem mais forte que os ligava, desde o momento que o conheceu sentia isso. Ambos ainda tinham seus demônios que precisavam ser combatidos, mas isso não era importante agora.

Nunca sentiu-se tão protegida e confiante com outra pessoa alem de seus familiares, como se sentia com ele. Era como se o mundo parasse simplesmente parasse, enquanto estavam juntos.

Separaram-se, com as respirações descompassadas e os corações batendo desenfreados.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou num sussurro enrouquecido, fitando-a intensamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr com suavidade pela face rosada da jovem, vendo-a abrir os orbes amendoados, quase castanhos agora.

-Xiiiiiiiiii, não fala nada; Aaliah sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios, com a ponta dos dedos. Antes de apoiar-se sobre os próprios braços, erguendo-se parcialmente. –Não procure por respostas, sobre aquilo que nós já sabíamos que iria acontecer; ela completou, fitando-o diretamente.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, pousando a mão com suavidade sobre a da jovem, antes de puxa-la para seus lábios, depositando um beijo suave sobre a costa da mão. –Não vou... Não agora; ele completou num sussurro, antes de abaixar-se, tomando-lhe os lábios novamente, num beijo mais lento, apreciando sem pressa aquele momento.

**.II.**

Ocultou-se entre a sombra de uma arvore e a parede de uma casa, enquanto observava atentamente um casal andando pelas ruas, de soslaio viu alguém se materializar atrás de si e manter-se oculta, como também estava.

-Então? –uma jovem de longas melenas azuis perguntou, aproximando-se.

-É ela; ele respondeu, fitando atentamente o casal.

-Vamos pegá-la agora? –Hékates perguntou, apoiando-se distraidamente sobre o ombro dele.

Aiácos serrou os orbes voltando-se para a deusa, nem um pouco contente com a situação. Ele, um dos grandes juizes do submundo, ter que ficar perseguindo aqueles vermes como se fosse um cão perdigueiro, era degradante para sua imagem; ele pensou irritado.

-Se Hades souber que pensa assim da missão que ele lhe confiou, você terá problemas; a jovem desdenhou, com um sorriso petulante.

-Puff! -o juiz resmungou. –Faz anos que estamos atrás dela e nunca conseguimos nada; ele reclamou.

-Xiiiiii, ela pode nos ouvir; Hékates falou, serrando os orbes para ele. –Mesmo porque a ultima vez que ela escapou, foi culpa sua;

-Minha? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Fique quieto e vamos atrás dela para ver o que vai acontecer; Hékates falou, puxando-o pela manga da camisa, sem o mínimo de jeito. –E temos também que fazer o que Astréia mandou;

-Já sei, ela a quer longe do filho, não precisa ficar repetindo; Aiácos falou, rolando os olhos. –Não sei porque isso, ele sabe se virar sozinho; ele bufou.

-Não discuta Aiácos, Astréia disse que não é para chamarmos a atenção; Hékates o repreendeu, enquanto enlaçava o braço do juiz e andava calmamente pelas ruas de Visby, como se ambos não passassem de mais um belo casal de turistas que buscavam o sossego da cidade para descansarem.

Sem outra alternativa, seguiu com ela a distancia o casal, que estava alheio ao olhar atendo dos dois.

**.III.**

Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura da jovem, ouvindo-a suspirar. O dia ia passando com tranqüilidade, ergueu parcialmente a cabeça vendo o vaso de rosas vermelhas em cima do aparador da lareira.

Sim, nem todas as coisas estavam resolvidas ainda; Shaka pensou, deixando os dedos correrem com suavidade pelas melenas azuis.

-Em que esta pensando? –ele perguntou.

-Nessas férias na Índia; ela respondeu sorrindo, acomodando-se melhor no colo dele, enquanto apoiava a cabeça sobre o peito do cavaleiro.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou assentindo, enquanto recostava-se melhor no sofá. –O que tem?

-Papai vai querer nos matar por isso, quando souber; Aaliah falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Não se preocupe com isso, como ele eu me entendo; Shaka falou, tocando-lhe a face, fazendo-a encara-lo. –Se é só isso que lhe preocupa;

-Também; ela respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Quer falar sobre isso? –o cavaleiro perguntou, não querendo pressioná-la.

-...; Aaliah assentiu. –Queria contar ao meu pai sobre as rosas, mas...;

-Mas?

-Queria descobrir primeiro como fazer as eternas; ela confessou, abaixando a cabeça por um momento.

-Acha mesmo que vale a pena? –Shaka perguntou, com ar sério.

-Como? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Aaliah, vou te contar uma história e quero que preste bem atenção nela, no final, vou lhe fazer uma pergunta, não importa quanto tempo leve, eu vou querer uma resposta depois; ele falou, fitando-a intensamente, vendo-a assentir. –Essa história é sobre uma pessoa que também criou uma rosa eterna; ele começou, sob o olhar atento dela.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Finalmente capitulo 11, desculpem a demora, mas digam, valeu a pena né. Para quem estava achando o shaka passivo demais, a resposta estava nesse capitulo, junto com todas as explicações sobre o passado.**

**Não pretendo me estender em cenas sobre a história dele na Índia, ou falar sobre as guerras civis, a fic é totalmente voltada para o casal.**

**Lembram quando eu disse sobre os dois cosmos, sim... Um deles vocês já podem ter uma base nesse capitulo, que é o mesmo que Hékates e Aiácos estão procurando, mas o segundo. Vocês vão saber mais sobre isso no próximo capitulo.**

**Uma outra pessoa também criou as rosas eternas alem de Aimê, em breve vocês saberão qual será o desfecho da história da Aaliah e sua obsessão por essa rosa. **

**Ainda não sei quantos capítulos mais 'De volta ao vale das flores' vai ter, mas ela aos poucos esta se encaminhando para o final. **

**No mais, obrigada a todos pelos reviews...**

**Até a próxima**

**Kisus**

**Ja ne...**


	12. I Belive in You

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: I Belive in You.**

**.I.**

-Há muito tempo atrás, a bem mais de vinte anos uma jovem criou as rosas eternas; Shaka começou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Ela era uma grande dominadora das técnicas de criação de criar rosas, suas habilidades eram tão excepcionais que até mesmo sua filha, desde muito pequena já começara a se interessar por isso e por volta dos três anos, também criou uma rosa;

-Nossa; Aaliah murmurou surpresa, três anos era uma idade muito abaixo da media de alguém que despertava o cosmo.

-Ela tinha uma habilidade nata, mas muitas técnicas já haviam sido transmitidas de geração a geração; o cavaleiro explicou, diante do interesse dela. –Até que ela um dia descobriu algo que durante boa parte de sua vida, foi uma grande obsessão;

-O que?

-As rosas eternas; Shaka respondeu com ar sério, vendo-a erguer a cabeça para fitar-lhe.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou surpresa.

-...; ele assentiu. –As rosas eternas, como aquelas; o cavaleiro falou apontando para o aparador em cima da lareira.

-Mas...; a jovem balbuciou confusa.

-Durante um bom tempo ela se concentrou apenas em criá-las; Shaka continuou, cortando-a. –Para ela nada mais importava alem de criar essas rosas tidas como as mais perfeitas que já existiram no mundo;

-O que aconteceu? –Aaliah perguntou hesitante.

-Ela aos poucos foi perdendo a essência de seu cosmo; ele falou com pesar.

-A essência? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Sim, a essência do cosmo. Aquela centelha que lhe faz existir nesse mundo mesmo que até o fio da vida já tenha sido cortado, aquilo que lhe faz cometer milagres e jamais ser esquecido; Shaka explicou deixando os dedos correrem com suavidade pelas melenas azuladas. –A essência do cosmo;

-Ela morreu? –Aaliah perguntou hesitante.

-Não, porque uma pessoa não deixou; o cavaleiro falou, sentindo a jovem remexer-se em seu colo um pouco inquieta.

-Quem? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Um cavaleiro que era muito próximo a ela; ele respondeu.

-Então ela era uma amazona? –Aaliah perguntou intrigada.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu.

-Mas, como ele conseguiu impedir isso?

-Bem...; Shaka ponderou dando um baixo suspiro, aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava. –Ele contou a ela o porquê todos aqueles que criavam as rosas eternas fora do tempo, não sobreviviam;

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Existem muitos relatos, principalmente no santuário de amazonas e cavaleiros que tentaram usar técnicas proibidas e pereceram em meio à própria ambição e vaidade. Eles chegaram a limites jamais imaginados para concretizar esses sonhos desvairados e no fim, acabam morrendo como covardes por nada;

-Não entendo; Aaliah murmurou.

-Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa Aaliah; Shaka começou, vendo-a assentir para que continuasse. –Porque acha que sua mãe nunca insistiu com você para que se tornasse uma amazona, já que a tradição de ambas as famílias era que o herdeiro fosse sagrado? –ele perguntou fitando-a seriamente.

-Bem...; ela balbuciou com ar pensativo, a verdade é que nunca entendera muito bem os propósitos da mãe com relação a isso. Alias, começara a desenvolver o cosmo por mero acidente, pois estava só treinando defesa pessoal com a tia, mas as coisas foram evoluindo até chegar ao ponto que estavam.

-Acha que sua mãe queria que fosse uma amazona como ela e Eurin? –Shaka insistiu.

Deu um baixo suspiro, lembrava-se daquele dia que expandira seu cosmo e prendera Melissa e algumas outras garotas com os galhos de rosas que criara e fizera brotar do chão, Eurin lhe disse para não se preocupar, pois não contaria a sua mãe.

Aimê sempre demonstrou não gostar das tradições, alias, sempre deixou claro que era totalmente contra isso, por isso dizia que deveria ter suas próprias escolhas. Quando contara a mãe sobre Rafael fora à mesma coisa e naquele dia lhe prometera que se concentraria apenas em seus objetivos e jamais deixaria que alguém se colocasse entre eles.

Não, a mãe não desejava que fosse amazona para não ser obrigada a abandonar os caminhos que desejava seguir, por regras que muitas vezes eram inúteis. Principalmente ser reprimida por uma mascara inexpressiva que era usada como desculpa de igualdade, mas apenas, afastavam as pessoas.

-Não; Aaliah respondeu depois de algum tempo.

-Sabe por quê? –Shaka perguntou.

-Ela não queria que eu mudasse os meus objetivos e pudesse escolher sozinha os caminhos que desejava seguir; a jovem respondeu, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo negar com um aceno.

-Não, Aimê não queria que você ficasse obcecada com essa rosa; ele falou a queima roupa.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou surpresa.

-Ela sabia que mais hora, menos hora, você iria descobrir sobre a lenda da '**Rosa** **Vermelha** **de** **Lancaster'** e fazer de tudo para criá-la; o cavaleiro continuou sob o olhar espantado dela.

-Mas Shaka, minha mãe na-...;

-As mães sempre sabem de tudo; ele a cortou com um sorriso compreensivo. –Isso se chama '**Sexto sentido feminino';**

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Ao longo dos nove meses de gestação, a mãe desenvolve um laço cósmico com o filho ainda em seu ventre. Esse laço perdura mesmo depois de nascer, por isso as mães sempre sabem quando o filho tem algum problema ou está aflito com algo, mesmo que ele tente até o fim esconder; Shaka explicou vendo o olhar confuso dela aumentar.

-Mas...;

-Ás pessoas comum chamam isso de sexto sentido, a intuição; o cavaleiro cortou, encontrando uma forma melhor de esclarecer as duvidas da jovem. -Mas nas mulheres isso é mais aguçado, em gestantes, esse sentido tem a potencia redobrada, por isso o período de gestação é marcado por momentos em que a gestante tem variações extremas de humor, quando fica mais sensível que o normal. É esse laço que lhes confere o sexto sentido; ele completou.

-Entendo; a jovem murmurou surpresa com a explicação. –Mas porque ela nunca me disse nada;

-O que acha que teria acontecido se ela tivesse lhe dito que sabia? –Shaka perguntou, fitando-a atentamente.

-Bem...; Aaliah ponderou com ar pensativo.

Certamente teria entrado em pânico e parado com os treinamentos, mas se a mãe não queria que fosse amazona porque não lhe falou nada, que de certa forma, a faria parar.

-Ela queria que você fosse independente, não que tivesse medo de se descobrir; o cavaleiro falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Ela sabia que a intenção de Eurin ao lhe treinar era boa e não tinha nada demais, mas não queria que você ficasse obcecada por algo que poderia lhe machucar;

-Mas é só uma rosa, o que tem demais em criar ela? –Aaliah exasperou.

-Me responda você? –ele rebateu com um olhar que a fez estremecer e encolher-se.

-Eu não sei; ela murmurou.

-Você sabe Aaliah, só tem medo de admitir; Shaka falou tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Eu...; Aaliah balbuciou, fitando-o com os orbes rasos de lagrimas.

-Você achou que criando essa rosa poderia superar o nível de Aimê, somente assim contaria a Afrodite que tem o cosmo desperto, não é? –o cavaleiro perguntou, vendo gotas cristalinas rolarem pela face da jovem.

-...; Aaliah assentiu. –Eu só queria que ele entendesse; ela sussurrou.

-Eu sei; Shaka falou compreensivo, abraçando-a fortemente, ouvindo um alto soluço escapar dos lábios da jovem.

-Eu não sou minha mãe; a jovem falou. –**EU NÃO SOU;** ela repetiu em meio a um grito.

-Não é; ele concordou, estreitando os braços em torno dela. –Eu sei que não;

O choro aumentou ainda mais, lá fora o céu fechava-se mais uma vez, mas ao contrario do que foram as ultimas noites, que caira apenas uma garoa, agora uma tempestade já dava sinais de que logo começaria a cair sobre Visby.

Sabia que esse era um dos assuntos mais difíceis de se falar para Aaliah, mas era preciso que as cartas fossem colocadas na mesa, só assim ela entenderia o risco que estava correndo.

-Sabe por que essas rosas são eternas? –ele perguntou num sussurro, sentindo-a agarrar-se fortemente a sua camisa.

-...; Aaliah negou com um aceno.

-Porque nós jamais nos esquecemos da pessoa que as criou; Shaka falou calmamente. –É uma rosa que sobrevive graças às lembranças e aos bons sentimentos que nós temos para com aqueles que a criaram. Essa rosa vai sempre existir, enquanto as pessoas que amavam Aimê e jamais vai esquecê-la, existirem;

-Shaka; ela murmurou, erguendo a cabeça.

-Sei pai também sabe que vocês não são a mesma pessoa, mas ele vê em você, a única forma de matar a saudade que por vezes pode ser enlouquecedora; ele explicou com suavidade. –Afrodite passou por maus momentos no santuário, quando os meses foram passando após ser sagrado;

-Como? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Ele amava Aimê demais Aaliah, ele jamais desejou tirar a vida de alguém, mesmo que para isso tivesse que sobreviver em meio a uma batalha. Eurin o treinou para ser insensível, matar se assim fosse necessário, ser tão belo quanto perigoso, como ela mesma falava;

-Tia Eurin? –Aaliah perguntou assustada.

-Às vezes podemos ser demônios disfarçados de anjos; ele falou de maneira enigmática. –Foi muito difícil para ele ser preparado durante anos para enfrentar Sorento, por causa da '**rincha'** entre Eurin e Alister, para quando o dia finalmente chegar, vem com ela a noticia de que Sorento havia morrido;

-Mas...;

-O que ele mais queria aquele dia era perder aquela luta para Sorento, Aaliah. Ele jamais admitiu que Sorento houvesse morrido, mesmo porque, ele era sua ultima esperança poder voltar para Aimê; Shaka explicou fitando-a intensamente. –Se não se sentisse ameaçado, Sorento não o mataria. No final, apenas um seria sagrado e certamente Afrodite pretendia fazer com que fosse Sorento e não ele, mas isso não aconteceu e ele se tornou o cavaleiro de Peixes;

-Eu nunca pensei que...; ela balbuciou, fitando-o com um olhar triste.

-O que ele mais queria era estar todos esses anos com você e Aimê, foram várias as noites que o santuário não conseguiu dormir devido ao cosmo dele se manifestar de maneira tão melancólica, que todos eram contagiados por isso, embora ninguém nunca houvesse comentado nada com ele; o cavaleiro explicou, sabendo-se ser um dos muitos que acompanharam aquela história direta ou indiretamente.

Deu um baixo suspiro fitando a jovem com um olhar calmo, enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos aos poucos correr pela face dela, apagando o ultimo rastro de umidade ainda existente ali.

-Afrodite te ama demais Aaliah, mas agora ele esta começando do zero, aprendendo de novo que o tempo não para e que nós simplesmente não podemos deixar de viver. Acredito que nem ele deseja que você se arrisque criando essa rosa eterna;

-Mas Shaka; ela ponderou.

-Sei a frustração que você sente, imagino como foi difícil viver a vida inteira ao lado de mulheres que deram o sangue para continuarem seguindo o caminho que escolheram sem fraquejar e ainda impedir que alguém lhe fizesse algum mal. Mas você também é uma mulher forte, capaz de escolher sozinha seu caminho sem precisar provar nada a ninguém; ele completou, dando-lhe um beijo suave no alto da testa.

Ela suspirou, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro dele.

-Queria estar mais segura disso; Aaliah sussurrou.

-Você sabe que não precisa criar essa rosa para mostrar ao Afrodite quem você realmente é; Shaka falou de maneira suave, deixando as mãos correrem com suavidade pelas costas da jovem, numa leve caricia, fazendo-a suspirar.

-Shaka, como foi que ele a ajudou? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Como?

-A amazona da história que me contou, como foi que ele a ajudou? –a jovem perguntou ansiosa, voltando-se para ele.

-Jamais deixando de confiar nela, como eu, jamais vou deixar de confiar em você; o cavaleiro completou, roçando-lhe os lábios com suavidade, apenas um breve toque onde suas respirações se confundiam. –Sei que você pode superar quem quiser, confio em você e em sua capacidade;

**Solitário é o caminho que tem te tocado**

**Um caminho sem descanso e sem regresso**

**Um dia encontrarás novamente a luz**

**Não sabias disso?**

**Não te deixes vencer e seja forte**

-Shaka; ela balbuciou serrando os orbes instintivamente, até que seus lábios encontraram-se em um beijo intenso, onde todos os pensamentos foram rapidamente obliterados de sua mente.

Nunca esteve muito certa quanto a criação daquelas rosas e isso só aumentara depois da conversa que tivera com ele. Muitas coisas haviam passado despercebidas por si, principalmente quanto ao fato de Aimê sempre saber que já podia criar rosas; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro, enquanto envolvia o pescoço do cavaleiro com os braços.

**Segue teu coração**

**Deixa que o amor te guie através da escuridão**

**De volta a um lugar que uma vez esteve**

**Eu acredito, eu acredito, eu acredito em você!**

-Eu acredito em você; ele sussurrou entre os lábios dela, antes de deixar uma das mãos prender-se de maneira possessiva entre os fios azulados, intensificando ainda mais aquela caricia.

Devia muito a Isadora, se não houvesse conversado com ela algumas horas antes, jamais saberia de uma vez por todas o segredo daquelas rosas que ameaçavam tira-la de si a qualquer momento.

Jamais permitiria que aquela jovem fosse tirada de sua vida, não agora, nem nunca, enquanto pudesse lutar para impedir isso.

**Segue teus sonhos**

**Transforma-te em um anjo de bondade**

**Não há nada que não possa vencer**

**Eu acredito, eu acredito, eu acredito em você!**

Sim, conseguia sentir isso dele, era como se sempre estivesse esperado para ouvir isso. Que ele, apenas ele confiava em si, isso já era suficiente.

Passara tanto tempo obcecada em descobrir o segredo daquelas rosas que em momento algum se perguntou se o fato de querer cria-las era por sua própria vontade, ou apenas por um capricho.

Não considerava isso um capricho de certa forma, mas aquele desejo de superar a mãe e provar ao pai que não eram a mesma pessoa, acabou por lhe fazer esquecer aquilo que era mais importante.

O motivo pelo qual sua mãe lutara tanto para que alguém jamais lhe ferisse, para que se tornasse a mulher determinada que era hoje e que jamais permitiria que seus objetivos fossem atrapalhados por qualquer um.

**Na solidão... Assim você marcha**

**Com o coração aberto ao universo**

**Segue teu destino**

**Sem olhar para trás**

**Sem esperar mais**

**Que a manhã já se levanta**

Desde que a conhecera, aprendera coisas sobre si mesmo que jamais pensou que existisse. Houveram vários momentos que imaginou o quanto era parecido com Astréia, a jovem deusa que perdera a fé na Terra tão rápido, que dera a batalha por perdida, sem ao menos lutar.

Aaliah lhe mostrou que existia uma forma de viver, sem que ficasse preso a uma rotina imposta por hábitos pré-determinados numa época em que vivia apenas esperando por guerras e momentos que a vida lhe seria tirada sem que pudesse evitar.

**Eu sou sua estrela**

**Vê aonde teus sonhos te levam**

**Que a manhã te tocará**

**Se acreditares, se acreditares em você!**

Uma atmosfera envolvente os rodeava, um baixo suspiro escapou dos lábios de ambos, enquanto deixavam-se apenas levar por aquilo que estavam vivendo.

Um calor reconfortante era emanado do corpo dele, deixando-lhe um estado de completa letargia.

Roçou-lhe os lábios com suavidade, afastando-se parcialmente, deparando-se com a face rosada da jovem e os orbes serrados. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto deixava uma das mãos correr com suavidade pela face dela.

**Eu sou tua luz**

**Não deixes que se apague a coragem que carregas**

**Ao final do caminho lembrarás**

**Que eu acredito, que eu acredito, que eu acredito em**

**você!**

Aos poucos os orbes amendoados abriram-se para fita-lo com intensidade, um sorriso doce e suave moldou-lhe os lábios à medida que brincava distraidamente com uma mecha dourada que caia sobre os ombros dele.

-Obrigada; ela sussurrou.

-Pelo que? –Shaka perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido.

**Algum dia te encontrarei**

**Algum dia me encontraras**

**E quando nos conhecermos de perto**

**Saberá que isso é verdade!**

-Por ter entrado na minha vida; Aaliah respondeu, encostando a testa na dele.

-...; o cavaleiro negou com um aceno, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Eu que tenho de agradecer por ter entrado em minha vida;

-Porque, eu só te atrapalho, quebrando suas rotinas; ela brincou com um sorriso matreiro.

**Segue teu coração**

**Deixa que o amor te guie através da escuridão**

**De volta a um lugar que uma vez esteve**

**Eu acredito, eu acredito, eu acredito em você!**

-Se tivesse sido diferente, jamais teria me apaixonado por você; ele confessou, tocando-lhe a face de forma que a fizesse encarar-lhe.

Aaliah voltou-se surpresa para ele, embora soubesse que essa era a única forma de definir aquilo que sentiam, não havia como negar algo que ambos sabiam ser inevitável.

**Segue teus sonhos**

**Transforma-te em um anjo de bondade**

**Não há nada que não possa vencer**

**Eu acredito, eu acredito, eu acredito em você!**

Ela assentiu com a face tornando-se quase escarlate, ao voltar-se para ele com um olhar mais intenso que o fez estremecer.

Tocou-lhe a face com suavidade como se buscasse guardar todos ao traços que traçava com os dedos delicados.

-Amo você; ela sussurrou, antes de abaixar a cabeça parcialmente, roçando-lhe os lábios macios antes de uni-los num beijo lento, enquanto os dedos delicados prendiam-se entre uma mecha de fios dourados.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, acomodando-a melhor em seu colo à medida que o beijo tornava-se mais intenso e avassalador, deixou que uma das mãos subisse pelas costas dela de maneira possessiva, tirando-lhe um fraco gemido dos lábios.

Beijou-lhe de maneira lenta, apreciando e saboreando o calor que os lábios dela tinham, deixando-se em meio aos movimentos envolventes e sedutores que suas línguas faziam buscando ávidas uma pela outra.

Um baixo gemido escapou de seus lábios, ao sentir os dedos finos prenderem-se com mais força entre as mechas douradas, afastaram-se parcialmente, mas antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, seus lábios foram tomados pelo dela novamente.

Deixou uma das mãos descer de maneira lenta e provocante pelo pescoço dele, enquanto sentia os braços em torno de sua cintura se estreitarem, um sorriso provocante moldou-lhe os lábios.

Afastou-se parcialmente, voltando-se para ela. Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, tendo um sorriso a moldar-lhe os lábios, sabia que aquela personalidade tinha que coincidir com algum signo.

-Escorpião; Shaka falou num sussurrou enrouquecido.

-Uhn? –Aaliah murmurou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar inocente, embora o sorriso em seus lábios quisesse dizer outra coisa.

-Você é de escorpião; ele falou lembrando-se que passara um bom tempo tentando adivinhar qual signo se identificava mais com a personalidade dela, mas devido às variações de humor que ocorriam no dia a dia, isso tornou-se algo um pouco difícil.

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente. –Combinação interessante, não? –Aaliah perguntou com um sorriso sedutor.

-Muito interessante; o cavaleiro completou, puxando-a para mais um beijo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ver que depois daquela conversa difícil os dois haviam se entendido, afastou-se da sala aos poucos, sabendo que sua presença não era notada, muito menos sentida.

Aos poucos sua imagem desapareceu em meio às paredes antigas daquela casa, indo para algum lugar desconhecido no momento.

**.II.**

Respirou fundo, ouvindo a discussão intensificar-se em um dos quartos, mais um dia que tinha que agüentar isso; o jovem de melenas castanhas pensou.

-Sinceramente Rafael, não sei como agüenta isso; James falou virando o jornal que lia, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

Voltou-se para o sogro com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa, se fosse como ele já teria jogado a toalha há muito tempo, mas não, não iria simplesmente desistir agora.

-Estou pronta; Melissa avisou, descendo as escadas com ar contrariado, enquanto Alicia vinha logo atrás.

-Vamos então; Rafael falou levantando-se, ignorando completamente o comentário do sogro.

-Rafael; Alicia começou.

-Vamos Rafael; Melissa cortou a mãe, enlaçando o braço do noivo e puxando-o para longe, enquanto resmungava baixinho.

Alicia suspirou cansada, vendo-os se afastarem e apenas ouviu a porta ser batida em seguida.

-Qual foi a da vez? –James perguntou se tirar os olhos do jornal.

-Ela ainda esta falando daquele casal que vimos aquele dia no restaurante, teima que era Aaliah; Alicia respondeu, sentando-se no sofá em frente a ele.

-E? –o marido perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ela acha que Rafael pode deixá-la de lado a qualquer momento, para ir atrás de Aaliah;

-Essa historia de novo; James exasperou, jogando o jornal ainda aberto sobre a mesa de centro que os separava. –Quando essa garota vai perceber que Rafael é o único a suportá-la;

-James; Alicia exasperou, levantando-se de maneira à nervosa. –Não fale assim da sua filha;

-Sabe, às vezes me pergunto se ela é realmente minha; ele rebateu com os orbes estreitos.

**-O QUE?** –ela berrou.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, se pelo menos Melissa fosse um pouquinho perspicaz como você ao me arrastar para o altar, deixaria de ser uma fedelha mimada e invejosa como você a criou. Pelo menos seria um herdeiro decente para as minhas empresas; James falou, mas fechou os olhos no momento seguinte ao ouvir um estalo alto e a mão da esposa chocar-se contra sua face.

-Nunca mais se atreva a repetir uma besteira dessas; Alicia avisou com os orbes perigosamente estreitos. –Mas quer saber, Melissa é igualzinha a você. Ela aprendeu a ser ordinária com o maior dos cretinos; ela vociferou, dando-lhe as costas e deixando-o na sala.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que foi Rafael? –Melissa perguntou enquanto o via dirigir para o centro com uma expressão carregada.

-Nada; o jovem respondeu ainda compenetrado com a direção, pelo menos era isso que parecia.

-Meu pai andou lhe falando alguma coisa não? –ela perguntou abaixando os olhos, com ar cansado.

-Às vezes eu me pergunto por que não simplesmente jogo a toalha; ele falou mais para si do que para ela.

-Como? –Melissa perguntou confusa.

-Você tem ciúmes até da própria sombra, qualquer garota que se aproxima de mim, por mais que seja sua melhor amiga, você acha que ela vai se jogar em cima de mim a qualquer momento. Você não confia em mim, mas aceitou se casar comigo quando eu pedi. O que você realmente quer Melissa? –ele perguntou reduzindo a velocidade e voltando-se para ela.

-Rafael; a jovem murmurou fitando-o confusa.

-Você fez com que eu me afastasse da única amiga que sempre me apoiou incondicionalmente, fez com que todo o tempo que eu tinha livre, fosse gasto com você, mas nem eu dizendo que te amo você parece acreditar; Rafael falou estacionando o carro. –Acho que seria melhor terminarmos de uma vez e parar de insistir em algo que já afundou há muito tempo;

-Rafael, não; ela pediu em tom suplicante.

-Melissa, não da mais; ele falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Eu prometo que agora vai ser diferente; Melissa falou, colocando a mão sobre a dele que já soltava o cinto.

-Sabe quantas vezes nos últimos anos eu ouvi você fazer essa mesma promessa? –Rafael perguntou sem se abalar pelos orbes rasos de lagrimas.

A jovem entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas uma pontada em sua cabeça fez com que virasse na direção oposta. Os olhos castanhos num milésimo de segundo tornaram-se vermelhos para enegrecerem em seguida.

-Estão aqui; ela falou num tom sombrio de voz, fitando algo alem do vidro do carro.

-Estou cansado de tantas promessas em vão; ele falou suspirando cansado, vendo que novamente ela deixava de lado uma conversa seria que estavam tendo para se concentrar na vida alheia.

A jovem piscou seguidas vezes ao ouvir a porta ser batida, voltou-se para o lugar onde Rafael estava e assustou-se ao ver-se sozinha dentro do carro, enquanto ele já se distanciava em direção a catedral onde a missa estaria começando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga; Hékates vociferou, dando um cascudo em Aiácos.

-Hei! –ele resmungou massageando o local atingido.

-Ela sabe que estamos aqui; a deusa falou serrando os punhos nervosamente. –Precisamos agir rápido;

-O que sugere então, gênio? - o juiz rebateu sarcástico, estava cansado de ouvi-la reclamar tanto, o que mais queria era voltar para Paris, mas com essa missão era impossível.

Hékates voltou-se para ele furiosa, antes de simplesmente desaparecer tão rápido que ele mal sentiu seu cosmo.

-Garota estranha; Aiácos resmungou voltando a observar o casal entrar na igreja.

**.III.**

-Shaka, o jantar; Aaliah sussurrou entre os lábios dele.

-Pedimos pizza depois; ele falou dando-lhe um selinho.

-Mas...; a jovem foi cortada quando os lábios dele colaram-se sobre os seus novamente, afastou-se um pouquinho tentando inutilmente falar. –Vovó...; ela falou.

-O que? –ele perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido, abandonando-lhe os lábios para deixá-los correrem de maneira suave pela curva do pescoço, sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços.

-Meus avós; ela falou serrando os orbes à medida que sentia os lábios ainda úmidos descerem até o ombro.

-O que tem? –o cavaleiro perguntou, deixando uma das mãos subir lentamente pelas costas dela, arqueando-a parcialmente, enquanto os lábios passavam pelo queixo, em direção ao outro lado.

-É hoje; Aaliah completou sentindo-o estancar, destruindo todo aquele clima que pairava sobre eles.

-O que? –Shaka perguntou erguendo a cabeça e voltando-se para ela.

-Lembra que havíamos combinado deles jantarem hoje aqui? –ela perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

Como poderia ter se esquecido, no dia anterior haviam ido até a casa de Emilia e Henry e combinado com o casal de fazerem um jantar em Vale das Flores, mas... Tinha que ser lembrado disso agora? –ele pensou com ar frustrado.

-O que foi? –Aaliah perguntou com um sorriso arteiro, sabendo perfeitamente o motivo da frustração dele.

–Vamos logo, temos muito que fazer, já são quase oito horas; ele resmungou levantando-se e erguendo-a de seu colo.

-Shaka; ela chamou vendo-o se afastar em direção a cozinha resmungando algo que não foi capaz de entender.

Deu um meio sorriso, realmente, se fosse diferente, jamais teria se apaixonado por ele.

Aquela noite ainda renderia muito que falar...; ela pensou, enquanto o seguia em direção a cozinha, ouvindo um barulho de coisas caindo, possivelmente dele procurando o que usariam para preparar o jantar.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, no próximo a junção entre 'O Jardim das Rosas' e 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores', possivelmente acontecera, muitos segredos pendentes da outra história serão revelados, por isso, acalmem os desejos assassinos de quererem que eu vá fazer uma visitinha ao Hades, por causa do ultimo capitulo de 'O Jardim das Rosas' porque vocês serão compensados.**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capitulo, aos poucos os segredos estão sendo revelados e o possível encontro entre Astréia e Shaka também esta se aproximando.**

**No mais, agradeço de coração a todos que vem acompanhando essa história desde o começo. **

**Agora me despeço...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Até mais...**

**Dama 9**


	13. Seth e Astréia

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga. Asmita de Virgem não me pertence, ele é um personagem oficial de Lost Canvas.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**N/a: Não percam 'Luthier – Uma Melodia para Sonhar (A Melody to Dream), o prólogo de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Seth e Astréia.**

**.::A Historia dentro da História – Parte I::.**

Os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçaram com o vento, enquanto os orbes incrivelmente azuis, quase beirando ao verde-água perdiam-se no horizonte. Mais um século estava passando e mais uma vez se via ali, esperando novamente que a correnteza lhe guiasse pelos novos caminhos que iria seguir; a jovem pensou contendo um suspiro.

Era tão estranho que todos eles fossem tão parecidos consigo, não era mera coincidência, sabia disso, mas... Não conseguia entender o que o Onipotente queria lhe provar com isso.

-Talvez você já saiba a resposta, apenas não quer escutar seu próprio coração e descobrir que esta errada; uma voz amiga falou atrás de si.

Virou-se rapidamente deparando-se com um par de longas asas brancas, que fecharam-se graciosamente, antes de simplesmente desaparecerem em meio a uma aura dourada.

-Harmonia; ela falou surpresa com a chegada repentina da deusa.

-Ainda temos algum tempo antes da próxima guerra; a jovem falou aproximando-se da beira do rio, fitando o sol perder-se no horizonte, encerrando mais um dia.

-Você e Aurora vão mesmo seguir adiante com isso? –Astréia perguntou hesitante, sabendo perfeitamente que as duas deusas com autorização do Onipotente ou não, interferiam nas guerras a favor dos mortais que lutavam em nome de Athena.

-Sempre; Harmonia respondeu com um sorriso confiante. –Mesmo que só exista apenas uma centelha de cosmo, vamos queimá-lo para cometer um milagre. Deveria saber disso, Astréia? –ela rebateu de forma enigmática.

-Eu sinceramente não lhe entendo; a jovem balbuciou confusa.

-O mundo vive num ciclo de eterna renovação Astréia, há momentos para aprender, lutar e viver. Enquanto não desistirmos, sempre abriram-se oportunidades em nossos caminhos para nos fazer melhor e lutar por aqueles que nos são caros; Harmonia falou calmamente.

-Não sei, isso parece tão utópico para mim; ela falou assoprando levemente a franja dourada que caia sobre seus olhos. –Não consigo acreditar que os humanos vão simplesmente deixar de ser cruéis, egoístas, para lutarem por um propósito comum;

-Deveria lembrar-se mais de Asmita; Harmonia rebateu voltando-se para ela com um olhar tão intenso, que a jovem instintivamente encolheu-se.

-Co-mo? –Astréia perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Asmita de Virgem; a jovem repetiu, como se gravasse lentamente esse nome em sua mente. –Ninguém tinha muita fé nele, muitos o achavam misterioso demais e indigno de confiança. Até mesmo seus companheiros duvidavam que ele fosse realmente leal e lutasse pelo mesmo propósito que os demais. **'Por amor a justiça e por Athena'**; ela falou recitando por fim, o juramento dos cavaleiros.

-Asmita era-...;

-Igualzinho a você; Harmonia a cortou. –Ele tinha o poder de enxergar o mundo com os olhos que mortal algum possuía, alguns poderiam achar isso uma desvantagem em meio à batalha, ou uma fraqueza, mas ele não se tornou um dos homens mais próximo dos deuses, apenas por seu cosmo, ou por sua força; a jovem falou calmamente.

Astréia calou-se, sem argumentos para combater a explanação da jovem. Harmonia estava certa, nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro confiavam em Asmita a ponto de confiar-lhe a vida, mas as pessoas são realmente imprevisíveis; ela pensou intrigada.

-Como qualquer ser humano ele também esteve sujeito a duvidas, revoltas e momentos que simplesmente perdeu a fé, não nos outros, mas em si mesmo que é o mais difícil de se superar; Harmonia falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Mas nem por isso deixou de lutar para que um mundo melhor chegasse, mesmo que não fosse em sua geração; ela completou.

Engoliu em seco, entendendo perfeitamente o que a jovem queria dizer de maneira tão casual ao citar Asmita. Harmonia nunca fazia algo sem um propósito e tinha certeza de que ela não estava ali à toa.

-Não mesmo; a jovem respondeu lendo seus pensamentos.

-Uhn? –Astréia voltou-se para ela surpresa.

-Estou aqui para lhe cobrar algo, mas já aviso, que não serei a primeira muito menos a única; Harmonia falou adquirindo uma expressão mais séria.

-Do que esta falando? –ela perguntou.

-Como Deusa da Justiça você não poderá permanecer mais '**em cima do muro**', quando a próxima Guerra Santa chegar, você terá de escolher um lado; Harmonia avisou com um olhar tão frio que chegava a assustar até mesmo Hades. –Você terá de escolher um lado, não estou lhe cobrando nada, mas acredite. É melhor escolher o lado certo, pois o destino de muitas pessoas vai estar em jogo se um erro for cometido; ela completou dando-lhe as costas.

-Harmonia; Astréia chamou, levantando-se rapidamente.

-...; de costas a jovem assentiu para que ela continuasse.

-O que vai acontecer se eu, bem... Escolher o lado errado? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Uma ação, causa uma reação e isso sucessivamente influencia tudo ao redor, mesmo que de maneira lenta... Como um efeito dominó, não julgue os demais por suas próprias ações, busque em si mesma a resposta para as duvidas que tenha. Decidir qual é o lado certo, só cabe a você e não a mim lhe dizer; a jovem completou de maneira enigmática continuando a caminhar. –Mas a consciência é sua...; falando isso desapareceu completamente, deixando-a ali, sozinha.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

**.I.**

Deu um suspiro extasiado ao sentir o cheiro do vinho subir com o vapor da água, misturando-se ao ambiente, enquanto observava-o atentamente, preparando o molho.

-Pode pegar uma colher de madeira para mim? –Shaka perguntou, enquanto mantinha-se concentrado naquilo que fazia.

-Claro; Aaliah respondeu prontamente.

Mal tivera tempo de mostrar a ele onde às coisas ficavam na cozinha e o mesmo lhe proibira veementemente de se aproximar do fogão, dizendo que ele faria o jantar.

Chegou há desconfiar um pouco, mesmo porque ele ainda parecia '**bravo'** pela pequena interrupção feita na sala, mas resolveu abandonar qualquer possibilidade de '**retaliação'**, quando o mesmo começou até a '**cantarolar'** enquanto preparava as coisas.

Faceta da qual desconhecia completamente do cavaleiro; a jovem pensou aproximando-se dele com a colher de madeira na mão.

-Aqui; Aaliah falou estendendo a ele.

-Obrigado, está quase pronto; o cavaleiro avisou, pegando a colher.

-Uhn! Esta com um cheiro bom; ela murmurou se aproximando da panela.

-Pode parar ai, mocinha; Shaka a cortou, enlaçando-a pela cintura e delicadamente a afastando da panela.

-Shaka; Aaliah murmurou com olhar pidão.

-Não se atreva, já disse que não quero você na frente desse fogão; ele falou veemente, tentando não sucumbir aquele olhar.

-Mas...;

-Tenha só mais um pouco de paciência; o cavaleiro pediu, vendo perfeitamente que ela estava em cima de si, que nem um **'papagaio de pirata',** como diria Aldebaran, querendo literalmente raspar a panela, mas não queria esperar muito para isso.

-O cheiro ta tão bom, me deixa experimentar só um pouquinho? –Aaliah pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Você pode se queimar; ele avisou, tentando não ceder.

-Eu assopro; ela respondeu prontamente.

-Não sei por que você pede se da um jeito de conseguir o que você quer de qualquer jeito; Shaka resmungou dando-se por vencido, enquanto voltava-se para a panela.

-É mal do signo; ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto apoiava-se no ombro do cavaleiro observando-o pegar uma colher e levar a panela, para retirá-la em seguida, agora repleta de molho branco, regado a muito vinho e com um 'Q' a mais de camarões grandes e rosados.

-Assopre bem; Shaka avisou entregando-lhe a colher.

-Obrigada; Aaliah falou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do cavaleiro, antes de se afastar com a colher, sorrindo mais do que o gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto voltava às atenções para a panela.

-**AI**;

Virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir um baixo gemido da jovem, quando a mesma deixou a colher sobre a mesa e abanava freneticamente a boca.

-Droga;

-Eu avisei; o cavaleiro falou como se não duvidasse que ela demoraria a se queimar, abriu o congelador rapidamente tirando uma forminha de gelo. –Tome; ele falou entregando o gelo a ela, vendo que o canto esquerdo dos lábios dela estava mais vermelho do que o resto, possivelmente fora ali que ela queimara.

-Mas eu assoprei; Aaliah se defendeu.

-Sei; Shaka falou meio descrente.

-Droga; ela murmurou abaixando os olhos com ar emburrado.

-O que foi? –Shaka perguntou tocando-lhe a face suavemente, fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Mal deu para sentir o gosto; Aaliah murmurou fazendo beicinho.

-Aaliah; Aaliah; ele murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto pegava o gelo da mão da jovem e afastava-se indo até a panela.

-O que vai fazer? –a jovem perguntou curiosa, vendo-o pegar outra colher com molho.

Não houve resposta, o cavaleiro apenas apertou entre os dedos o cubo de gelo por alguns segundos, antes de jogá-lo dentro da pia e pousar a colher na palma da mão. Aaliah o fitou confusa, ainda mais depois que o cavaleiro voltou-se para ela.

-Tome;

-Mas, o que você fez? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Experimente;

-E se estiver quente? –Aaliah perguntou olhando-o desconfiada.

-Não vai estar; Shaka falou veemente. Entreabriu os lábios para contestar, mas ele a cortou. –Ou prefere esperar até o jantar?

Rapidamente a jovem estendeu a mão para pegar a colher, ainda hesitante levou a mesma até os lábios e surpreendeu-se ao ver o molho apenas morno, não fervendo como anteriormente.

-O que você fez? –ela perguntou num murmúrio, enquanto mantinha o ar pensativo, apreciando o gosto.

-Choque térmico; o cavaleiro explicou enquanto se aproximava. –Se tivesse assoprado, não teria se queimado; ele completou, tocando-lhe o canto dos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a erguer os orbes em sua direção.

-Nunca tive muita paciência para esse tipo de coisa; Aaliah se justificou.

-Posso imaginar, é mal do signo; Shaka completou com um sorriso suave.

-...; Aaliah assentiu com um olhar infantil, enquanto se aproximava do cavaleiro, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com os braços. –Obrigada, está ótimo; ela falou com os lábios quase roçando os dele.

-Sério? –ele perguntou enlaçando-a pela cintura, fazendo-a suspirar ao abaixar-se, deixando os lábios correrem com suavidade pela maçã rosada do rosto.

-...; Aaliah serrou os orbes instintivamente, assentindo.

-Então é melhor já ir arrumar a mesa, seus avôs estão chegando; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso matreiro ao sussurrar-lhe no ouvido.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa quando ele afastou-se rapidamente, voltou-se para o cavaleiro que já estava em frente ao fogão novamente.

Ele não fez o que pensava que fez, não é? –Aaliah se perguntou, instintivamente buscando o apoio da parede, sentindo as pernas menos tremulas.

-Céus; ela murmurou abanando-se.

-Aaliah;

-Uhn! Sim; a jovem balbuciou vendo o cavaleiro mexer no molho, completamente alheio ao que causara, se bem que aquele fino sorriso em seus lábios, já o traia para a pequena '**retaliação'**.

-Eles já estão chegando, porque não vai arrumando a mesa? –Shaka perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Ah! Ta...; ela murmurou, enquanto aproximava-se do armário para pegar os pratos e outros utensílios necessários.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, mais uma faceta que desconhecia; ela pensou, enquanto tentava alcançar alguns pratos numa prateleira praticamente fora do seu alcance.

-Espera, eu pego; Shaka falou num sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer, quando postou-se atrás da jovem e pegou os pratos que ela não alcançava, colocando-os na bancada do armário.

-Obrigada; Aaliah respondeu voltando-se para ele, mas a única resposta que teve, foram os lábios dele colados aos seus, envolvendo-a em um beijo _mui caliente_, que fê-la encostar-se na bancada, buscando por apoio, até o mesmo enlaça-la pela cintura, colando seus corpos e tirando-lhe um baixo gemido dos lábios.

Definitivamente esse era um lado de Shaka de Virgem que desconhecia; a jovem pensou, ao enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, deixando os dedos finos prenderem-se entre os fios dourados, enquanto sentia o toque possessivo das mãos dele, subindo e descendo por suas costas.

Afastaram-se lentamente, com as respirações descompassadas, chocando-se entre si. Tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, vendo-a abrir os orbes amendoados, aos poucos tornando-se castanhos.

-Esse é um lado da sua personalidade que desconhecia completamente; ela falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Se lhe contasse todas as minhas '**facetas'** perderia a graça; ele falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Mas não se tornaria menos interessante; Aaliah rebateu.

-Não, o interessante é deixar você descobrir sozinha; o cavaleiro falou num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

Definitivamente... Esse era um lado de Shaka de Virgem que jamais pensou que existia; ela pensou.

-É melhor ir arrumar a mesa, eles já estão perto; o cavaleiro avisou ao se afastar e voltar para o fogão, antes que tudo acabasse ficando queimado e eles tivessem realmente que pedir uma pizza.

**.::A Historia dentro da Historia – Parte II::.**

O longo vestido branco esvoaçava levemente enquanto andava pela beira do Ganges, o dia estava apenas começando, mas prometia ser bastante quente; ela pensou, sentindo a face adquirir um tom rosado devido ao calor.

Os pés descalços vez ou outra eram molhados pela água, quando resolvia afastar-se mais da margem.

Era estranho como sentia-se tão tranqüila ali, a atmosfera daquele lugar era incrivelmente reconfortante. Diferente de sua terra natal que nos últimos séculos visitara poucas vezes, alias só estivera lá duas vezes. No ultimo século, a primeira fora quando Asmita sagrada-se como cavaleiro de Virgem e a segunda, fora quando seu sucessor fora sagrado, compondo a nova geração de Santos sobre o comando de Shion de Áries, novo Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena.

O tempo parecia estar passando tão rápido; ela pensou suspirando, enquanto levava uma das mãos aos longos cabelos dourados, tirando alguns fios que teimavam em cair sobre sua face.

Já faziam quase dois séculos desde que falara com Harmonia pela ultima vez, ouvira dizer que ela andara viajando pelo mundo nos últimos anos, fazendo breves paradas em Asgard e outras na Sicília, mas em meio a esses caminhos, nunca se encontraram.

As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em sua mente e toda vez que buscava uma resposta, a mesma parecia correr para longe de suas mãos, impedindo que a pegasse.

Suspirou novamente, logo a guerra começaria e lá estaria ela novamente vendo a sagração de mais um cavaleiro. Ainda se perguntava por que seu pai pedira que fizesse isso.

Voltar a Terra cada vez que um novo cavaleiro de Virgem fosse ser sagrado? Alias, seu pai às vezes agia de forma bastante estranha, tudo bem que na maioria das vezes ele era tão devasso que o mais santo dos homens teria vergonha de ficar perto dele por mais de cinco minutos, mas as vezes ele agia de maneira diferente, como se não estivesse pensando só em si, e sim, preocupado com o bem maior.

Muito atípico de sua personalidade tão dominadora e egocêntrica; ela pensou franzindo o cenho por um momento. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não tentar entendê-lo. Descobrir o que realmente estava por trás de suas ações, por vezes era medonho demais.

Ouviu uma canção suave ser assoviada por alguém, parou de andar e começou a olhar para os lados buscando pela origem de tal melodia, surpreendeu-se ao ver um pequeno barco ancorar na beira do rio e de lá sair um jovem de cabelos negros e incríveis orbes azuis.

O pescador parecia alheio à presença da jovem ainda, pois logo substituiu o assovio por sua própria voz, começando a cantarolar de maneira empolgada a melodia que encantava qualquer um que ouvisse.

Passou a mão pela testa, afastando os fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos, olhou para o céu abrindo o sorriso mais encantador que ela já vira. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas movendo os lábios num baixo sussurro que ela não pode ouvir.

Alongou os braços para cima, aproveitando para retirar a camisa sem mangas que já colava-se a seu corpo devido ao suor. Mal o dia nascera e já retornava com os peixes que sairá para pescar.

O trabalho começava cedo ali e não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder tanto tempo; o rapaz pensou, enquanto voltava-se para o barco buscando os peixes que havia trazido.

Parou por um momento, tendo a impressão de que não estava sozinho. Virou-se com cautela, mas estancou ao deparar-se com um par de orbes azuis sobre si que fizeram com que o tempo simplesmente parasse a sua volta.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

**.II.**

Deu um baixo suspiro, perfeito, tudo estava pronto; ela pensou vendo os quatro pratos na mesa, talheres, copos e mais algumas coisas que colocara, quando a campainha tocou.

-Já vou; Aaliah avisou, deixando a sala de jantar, enquanto Shaka terminava os últimos preparativos.

Abriu a porta, mas quase caiu para trás sendo atropelada por Dona Flora.

-Boa noite menina, espero que não se importe em colocar mais água no feijão, Emilia falou que vocês não se importariam; ela completou entrando na casa.

Abriu a boca seguidas vezes sem conseguir emitir som algum.

-Há trouxemos a sobremesa, aonde esta seu namorado adorável? –Flora perguntou enquanto dirigia-se para a cozinha.

-Na coz-...; Aaliah parou vendo que não era ouvida.

-Isso não foi idéia nossa; alguém falou atrás dela, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Virou-se encontrando o olhar divertido de Rebeca e Lisa, que pareciam hesitar um pouco em entrar da mesma forma que Dario, Henry e a própria Emilia fitavam a jovem.

-Entrem, por favor; Aaliah pediu, ainda se recuperando da surpresa.

-Aaliah querida, trouxemos o vinho; Henry falou estendendo a garrafa a ela.

-Obrigada, vovô; a jovem agradeceu, enquanto seguida com eles para o interior da casa. –Shaka já esta terminando, não querem ficar um pouco na sala? –ela perguntou.

-Claro; Emilia falou com um sorriso gentil para a neta.

-Aaliah querida, se quiser, eu mesma arrumo um padre; Flora falou voltando da cozinha com um sorriso maior do que o do '**Curinga'**.

-Ahn! –ela murmurou confusa.

-Oras, em que mundo você vive? –a senhora perguntou.

-Flora já chega, alem de quase atropelar Aaliah quando chegamos, ainda vai ficar pegando no pé dela, eu falo para vocês que ela ta esclerosando; Dario falou puxando a esposa para longe de Aaliah.

-Hei!

-Obrigada; Aaliah falou num sussurro, que o senhor para entender o que ela disse, teve que fazer leitura labial.

-Boa noite; a voz do cavaleiro ecoou pela sala, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Boa noite; todos responderam.

-Bem, o jantar já esta pronto; Shaka avisou.

-Vamos para sala de jantar então; Aaliah falou, indicando o caminho a todos.

Um por um, os amigos deixaram à sala, permanecendo apenas Aaliah e Shaka.

-Isso não foi idéia minha; ela sussurrou ao aproximar-se dele.

-Não tem problema; ele falou enlaçando-a pela cintura, prendendo-a num abraço carinhoso.

-Me diz, a Dona Flora te falou alguma coisa, não é? –Aaliah perguntou curiosa.

-Nada importante; Shaka falou desviando o olhar.

-Shaka; Aaliah falou em tom de aviso.

-Bem... Ela só me perguntou se eu não tinha algum irmão gêmeo disponível; ele respondeu, vendo Aaliah serrar os orbes perigosamente.

-Que atrevimento; ela resmungou indignada.

-Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes; o cavaleiro sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. –Eu disse que só tenho olhos para você; ele completou, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou.

**-OS POMBINHOS NÃO VÊM?** –Flora chamou, já na sala de jantar.

-É melhor irmos; Shaka falou casualmente, enquanto a puxava consigo para a sala de jantar.

**.::A História dentro da História – Parte III::.**

-É estranho; a jovem balbuciou, sentando-se num banquinho de madeira em frente à modesta casa do rapaz.

-O que? –Seth perguntou observando-a atentamente.

Desde que haviam se conhecido na beira do Ganges a algum tempo atrás vinham encontrando-se com freqüência, passando o tempo que dispunham para conversar.

Às vezes se perguntava quem era realmente aquela bela jovem de melenas douradas. Muitas vezes pensara que ela poderia ser a própria Lákshmi andando entre mortais, devido a sua beleza e formosura.

Se fosse mesmo, céus, como Vishnu era um deus de sorte, ter alguém assim a seu lado; ele pensou, ao compará-la com a esposa do **'Onipotente Hinduísta'.**

-Essa passagem do tempo; ela comentou erguendo a cabeça para o céu, vendo a lua erguer-se imponente, para ser apreciada por todos naquela noite calma.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Não entendo como o tempo pode passar tão rápido aqui; Astréia murmurou pensativa. Agora faltava mais ou menos trinta anos mortais para recomeçarem as guerras e seu prazo estava acabando; ela pensou.

-Tio, mamãe perguntou se o senhor e sua namorada não querem entrar para jantar; um pequeno garotinho de vivos orbes negros perguntou aparecendo correndo na frente da casa.

-O que? –os dois falaram corando furiosamente devido à indagação inocente do pequeno.

-O que foi? –Kala perguntou inocentemente.

-Ahn! Bem...; não adiantaria explicar; Seth pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Não quer entrar? –ele perguntou cordialmente, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Não quero incomodar; Astréia balbuciou com a face em chamas ao mirar aquele par de orbes azuis.

-Não é incomodo algum; Seth falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

A jovem fitou-o por alguns segundos, hesitante, mas por fim estendeu-lhe a sua, vendo-o fechar a mão sobre a sua. Engoliu em seco, sentindo um estranho friozinho surgir em sua barriga.

-Vamos; o jovem falou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos, enquanto a puxava para dentro da casa.

Não era um lugar muito requintado, mas a simplicidade daquele lugar compensava qualquer coisa, Seth desde muito cedo perdera os pais, restando ele e uma irmã mais jovem.

Lutara muito para conseguir sobreviver e criar a irmã, mesmo com as dificuldades do país em que viviam. Mas aos poucos vinham conseguindo isso. Aos dezoito anos, Sati havia se casado e tivera Kala, pouco tempo depois quando as guerras civis no país tornaram-se mais ferrenhas o marido acabara morrendo e os dois, haviam voltado a viver com Seth, naquele vilarejo próximo ao Ganges.

Era tão estranho que por mais dificuldades que passassem, mais unidos eles ficavam; Astréia pensou, enquanto o acompanhava para dentro da casa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Obrigada; ela falou com os lábios tão perto dos dele, que jovem sentia os pensamentos completamente desordenados. –Obrigada por me fazer acreditar; a jovem completou antes de afastar-se parcialmente.

-Do que está falando? –Seth perguntou confuso.

Não fazia muito tempo que haviam deixado Sati e Kala em casa e saído para caminhar, quando aproximaram-se da beira do Ganges e a jovem simplesmente parara com ar pensativo.

-Um dia, quando a Terra ainda era jovem; Astréia começou em tom solene, erguendo os orbes em direção a lua, enquanto sentia os pés tocarem a água gelada. –Uma batalha foi travada nessa Terra, muitos de meus irmãos haviam sido enviados para cá, para que ajudassem os mortais a evoluírem e consigo, tornar essa Terra um lugar melhor para se viver;

Seth aproximou-se cautelosamente, tentando entender sobre o que ela estava falando, embora temesse que algumas conclusões que já havia tirado, se concretizassem.

-Antes mesmo de começar a lutar eu desisti e dei a batalha como perdida, enquanto meus irmãos continuaram e fizeram dessa Terra aquilo que vemos hoje. Mesmo aonde o Caos é intenso, a crueldade é ferrenha e o ódio por vezes é o maior predominante, ainda uma pequena centelha de esperança é capaz de nascer, fazendo com que pessoas às vezes simples, dêem a própria vida, para mudarem o destino e tornarem esse mundo que vivemos num lugar melhor; ela falou, lembrando-se novamente da conversa que tivera com Harmonia.

-Então...; ele começou parando ao lado dela, hesitante em continuar.

-Obrigada Seth, muito obrigada por ter aberto meus olhos; Astréia falou tomando as mãos dele entre as suas.

-Então isso é uma despedida? –o jovem falou quase num sussurro, fitando-lhe os orbes azuis com intensidade.

Já imaginava que ela deveria ser algum tipo de divindade caminhando sobre a Terra, alias, Astéria era alguém que jamais sonhara encontrar em toda sua vida, nunca pensou na revolução de sentimentos que ocorreriam em si depois de conhecê-la, mas desde o começo tentou se convencer de que não seria para sempre, pois logo ela voltaria para os seus.

-Só depende de você; ela respondeu de maneira enigmática aproximando-se ainda mais dele.

Antes que qualquer indagação pudesse ser feita, sentiu os lábios da jovem cobrirem os seus, de maneira tão suave e entorpecente, que sentiu-se atordoado. Instintivamente seus braços enlaçaram à cintura delgada, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios.

-"Eu já escolhi o lado que desejo ficar, Harmonia"; a jovem pensou, ao enlaçar o jovem pelo pescoço, apenas deixando-se levar por aquele momento, em que o tempo, poderia simplesmente parar.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e a noite ainda esta começando, nesse capitulo decidi colocar a história dentro da história e contar um pouquinho sobre o relacionamento entre Seth e Astreia, até bem... O concebimento desse loirinho lindo que ilumina a vida de todas as fãns XD.

Eu sei que prometi a aparição da Isa nesse capitulo, mas fazer esse pequeno conto de Seth e Astréia aqui, acabou surgindo meio que de ultima hora e essa aparição foi um pouco adiada. Mais preparem-se para muitas surpresas.

Até o próximo capitulo ainda haverá algumas cenas laterais, antes do grande encontro. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, obrigada de coração por todos os reviews e grande apoio.

Um forte abraço

Dama 9


	14. Seth e Astréia parte II

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**N/a: Não percam 'Luthier – Uma Melodia para Sonhar (A Melody to Dream), o prólogo de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Seth e Astréia – parte II.**

**.::A Historia dentro da História – Como Mortais::.**

Sabia que aquilo não era uma decisão precipitada, Harmonia estava certa, quando encontrasse seu caminho, tudo seria claro e não haveriam duvidas que a fizesse hesitar; a jovem pensou, suspirando inconscientemente, enquanto seu corpo era suspendido do chão e carregado como algo extremamente frágil e delicado.

Deixou os lábios correrem com suavidade pelo colo levemente exposto pelas alças finas do vestido branco, enquanto as mãos delicadas da jovem prendiam-se entre os fios negros.

-Amo você; ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio premeditado correr por suas costas.

-E eu a você; ele respondeu, fitando-a com os orbes azuis quase enegrecidos.

Depositou-a com suavidade sobre a cama repleta de véus e almofadas, parou um momento, fitando-a embevecido, como se ainda duvidasse que aquilo fosse realmente real.

Não havia duvidas, não havia nada a ser escondido...

O que sentiam era forte de mais para ser negado ou reprimido; ambos pensaram no momento que o tempo simplesmente parou e as únicas coisas que importavam eram as juras de amor pronunciadas entre sussurros e gemidos enquanto se amavam.

**O**

**OO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

**.I.**

Saiu sorrateiramente de dentro da igreja por uma entrada lateral, sentia gotas grossas de suor caírem por sua testa, fazendo com que alguns fios castanhos se colassem na testa.

Levou uma das mãos a garganta, apertando-a com força, como se tentasse com isso impedir aquela dor insuportável. Não queria preocupar Rafael com isso, mas dores de cabeça e no corpo andavam tornando-se constantes em sua vida.

Respirou fundo tentando se controlar, por um breve momento achou que ela aliviaria, mas os orbes antes castanhos perderam o foco, tornando-se vermelhos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O jantar transcorria na mais profunda calma, isso se ignorassem as investidas de Flora sobre o virginiano, querendo casá-lo com Aaliah o mais rápido possível.

-É uma pena que nem todos tenham uma mão assim para cozinhar; ela comentou casualmente, fazendo Aaliah bufar discretamente diante da vigésima seguida cantada que ela jogava ara cima do cavaleiro.

Nem Dario ligava mais para isso, porque sabia que era provocação da esposa, quando Flora invocava que um casal combinava, enquanto eles não assumissem publicamente o que tinham, ela não dava sossego. Tinha pena daqueles dois; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Realmente, o jantar esta maravilhoso; Rebeca concordou, sendo seguida pelos demais.

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro falou com um leve rubor na face, não era acostumado a ter todas as atenções sobre si desse jeito.

-E então, vocês vão amanhã à festa na praça? –Emilia perguntou.

-O que acha? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se para Aaliah.

-Por mim; ela deu de ombros ao responder.

-Então vamos; ele falou antes de levar uma taça de vinho tinto aos lábios, mas antes que pudesse tomar o conteúdo à mesma simplesmente explodiu em sua mão, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com uma expressão de dor.

-Shaka! -Aaliah falou preocupada, levantando-se e indo até ele.

Todos fitaram a cena preocupados, o cavaleiro levantou-se rapidamente, afastando-se da jovem como por instinto. Ouvia um barulho muito alto, como se ecoasse diretamente em sua mente. Aquilo estava lhe deixando atordoado; ele pensou, sentindo a cabeça latejar.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Henry perguntou, seguindo Aaliah.

-Esse barulho; ele falou num ranger de dentes, levando as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando de alguma forma impedir aquilo de continuar.

-Calma; Aaliah falou segurando-o pelo braço impedindo de se afastar, não conseguia ouvir nada, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa errada.

Seus olhos ficaram turvos por um momento, era como se fosse capaz de visualizar em sua mente a causa daquele barulho ensurdecedor, mas não conseguia acreditar, era algo realmente inacreditável.

-Erinia; Shaka sussurrou, ouviu Aaliah gritar por si, mas tudo ficou escuro a sua frente e nada mais foi sentido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aquela luz era capaz de lhe cegar; a jovem pensou sentindo um arrepio cruzar-lhe o meio das costas quando a luz do ambiente voltou ao normal, fazendo-a dar um pulo ao ver a sua frente uma jovem de longas melenas esverdeadas e ar pacifico.

-Quem é você? –Isadora perguntou com a voz tremula.

Àqueles olhos, só conhecia uma pessoa que os orbes tinham aquele tom de amendoado e essa pessoa era Aaliah, então aquela era...

-Sim, sou eu mesma; Aimê respondeu com um sorriso compreensivo.

Entreabriu os lábios seguidas vezes sem saber o que falar, alias, qualquer coisa muito racional parecia um absurdo agora; ela pensou.

-Preciso lhe pedir algo Isadora; ela falou adquirindo um ar sério.

-Eu, porque eu? –Isadora perguntou apoiando-se na parede, para simplesmente não ir ao chão, devido as pernas estarem tremulas.

-Porque é algo que somente você é capaz de fazer; Aimê inquiriu.

-Mas...;

-Quero que me ouça até o fim, se mesmo assim não puder fazer o que lhe peço, não irei insistir; a jovem completou, vendo-a assentir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sua cabeça pesava, tentou se levantar, mas algo sobre si parecia pesar mais, então, desistiu de levantar. Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, deparando-se com a jovem de melenas azuis a seu lado.

-Por Zeus! Finalmente! –Aaliah exclamou.

-O que aconteceu? –Shaka perguntou com a voz meio enrouquecida de sono.

-Você desmaiou; Aaliah explicou segurando-lhe fortemente a mão. –Não sei o que aconteceu, mas de repente você falou algo e desmaiou; ela completou com os orbes marejando.

-Esta tudo bem agora; ele respondeu tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Fiquei com medo; a jovem confessou, enquanto as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos. –Fiquei com medo de te perder;

-Isso jamais vai acontecer; o cavaleiro falou veemente, apagando o rastro de umidade da face dela. –Jamais vou permitir que saia da minha vida; ele completou com um doce sorriso.

-Promete?

-Prometo; Shaka respondeu, puxando-a para seus braços, fazendo-a deitar-se consigo.

-Você falou uma coisa; Aaliah começou, pousando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, enquanto o sentia enlaçar-lhe pela cintura.

-O que? –ele perguntou, a única coisa que se lembrava era de ouvir um grito agudo demais para que pudesse suportar e uma visão, mas que não conseguia se lembrar o que era.

Alias, fazia um bom tempo que não tinha aquelas visões, mesmo que fossem premonições ou visões de algo que estava acontecendo no presente momento. Aquilo fora muito estranho.

-Você falou '**Erinia'**; Aaliah repetiu, ainda em duvida se fora isso mesmo que entendera.

-...; Shaka assentiu, não sabia o porquê, mas no meio da visão, aquela palavra surgira em sua mente.

Erinias ou também conhecidas por Fúrias, eram a personificação da vingança, como Nemesis, porém essa deusa punia os deuses por seus atos, já as Erinias puniam os mortais.

Já ouvira falar de três delas, **Alecto** a erinia que espalha pestes e maldições. **Megaira** é a erinia da inveja, cobiça e ciúme, normalmente suas pragas recaem sobre casamentos baseados em infidelidade, ela é a que persegue com mais gana aqueles que amaldiçoa. A ultima é **Tisifone**, ela é capaz de enlouquecer suas vitimas, ainda mais se forem causadoras de assassinatos.

-São vingadoras; Shaka falou num sussurro.

-Como?

-Enquanto Nemesis aplica suas vinganças e maldições sobre deuses, fazendo-os pagar por seus delitos, as Erinias fazem o mesmo, só que com mortais. Já ouviu falar sobre Narciso e Eco? –ele perguntou.

-...; a jovem negou com um aceno.

-Édipo?

-Só o complexo, a parte de psicologia; Aaliah respondeu.

-No caso de Narciso, ele era extremamente egocêntrico e egoísta. Um dia a ninfa Eco, se apaixonou por Narciso, ele não quis nada com ela e a repudiou. Encolerizada, ela disse **'Que você se apaixone por alguém tão inalcançável, que esse amor lhe leve a loucura e a morte'.** As Erinias ouviram seu chamado e jogaram uma maldição sobre ele, coincidentemente nesse momento Narciso estava na beira de uma fonte tomando água, quando viu seu próprio reflexo na água e se apaixonou por si mesmo, como parte da maldição; o cavaleiro explicou.

-E o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Cada vez que tentava se aproximar, a imagem se dissipava quando ele tocava a água, por varias vezes ele chorou por não poder se aproximar do ser que tanto amava, até um dia que ele simplesmente apostou tudo no nada, jogou-se dentro da fonte na esperança de conseguir alcançar o reflexo da água, mas acabou por se afogar;

-Nossa, que cruel; Aaliah murmurou surpresa.

-Vingança, inveja, revolta... É isso é algo que elas prezam demais; Shaka balbuciou com ar pensativo.

-Mas porque você disse isso? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Não sei; o cavaleiro respondeu um pouco confuso, serrando os punhos, mas emitiu um fraco gemido ao senti-la latejar.

-Você se cortou; Aaliah avisou virando-se para ele.

O cavaleiro parecia confuso, mas viu-a segurar em uma de suas mãos e lhe mostrar o curativo feito.

-Teve que ser do método primitivo, nem todos estão preparados para entender como a cura pelo cosmo funciona; ela completou.

-...; ele assentiu, vendo uma marca avermelhada tomar conta do tecido da atadura, provavelmente ao serrar o punho, fizera o sangue correr novamente.

-Com licença; alguém falou abrindo uma brecha na porta.

Fora tão rápido que ele nem foi capaz de ver, mas quando notou Aaliah já havia dado um pulo da cama e estava de pé ao lado do criado com a face em chamas.

-Ah, só vim ver se vocês não precisavam de algo? –Flora falou com o ar mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

-Não, obrigada Dona Flora; Aaliah respondeu polidamente.

-Ah, vejo que já acordou, esta se sentindo bem? –ela perguntou ignorando o olhar entrecortado de Aaliah e entrando no quarto.

-Estou, me desculpem por preocupá-los; Shaka falou, levantando-se sentindo-se menos atordoado.

-Imagina, meu rapaz, o importante é que esta bem; Flora falou calmamente. –Bom, vou descer então e avisar os outros, eles estão na sala; ela falou.

-...; os dois assentiram, enquanto ela deixava o quarto, dando uma piscadela marota ao cavaleiro.

-Grrrrrr; Aaliah resmungou com os punhos serrados.

-O que foi? –Shaka perguntou, parando ao lado dela.

-Nada; ela falou emburrada, desviando o olhar.

-Aaliah; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Não é nada; Aaliah falou de maneira seca.

-Vamos descer então; o cavaleiro falou vendo que ela não estava disposta a falar sobre o que lhe incomodava.

Desceram as escadas no mais profundo silencio, aquilo já estava lhe incomodando, suspirou cansada, ele não tinha culpa da dona da loja de chocolates não conhecer os limites de atrevimento; ela pensou, olhando o cavaleiro de soslaio.

Mal seus pés tocaram o ultimo degrau, os dois ouviram a voz de Flora vindo na direção deles com os demais.

Antes que pudesse falar algo, suas costas tocaram a parede de maneira brusca, ergueu os orbes deparando-se com o olhar intenso da jovem de melenas azuis sobre si.

-Aali-...; mal ele pode terminar o que pretendia falar, a jovem selou seus lábios num beijo intenso.

Os seis que se aproximaram, pararam com certa surpresa diante da cena...

O que estava acontecendo? –ele se perguntou confuso, mais instintivamente seus braços rodearam a cintura delgada, aproximando-os ainda mais, como se seus corpos houvessem sido feitos especialmente para se moldarem um ao outro.

Deixou as mãos espalmadas subirem pelo peito do cavaleiro, indo envolvê-lo pelo pescoço, até uma das mãos pousar sobre a nunca, fazendo-lhe uma caricia suave, causando-lhe um arrepio involuntário.

As línguas moviam-se ávidas e suaves ao mesmo tempo, beijavam-se como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a um instante, mas nem por isso, deixavam de demonstrar aquilo que sentiam.

Acariciou-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua, antes de mudar a posição, intensificando o beijo, deixando uma das mãos prender-se entre os fios azulados, enquanto a outra corria pelas costas da jovem, subindo e descendo, deixando-a lânguida entre seus braços.

-Her! Cof! Cof! Cof! –uma tosse seca soou na sala, mas os dois pareciam completamente alheios a isso.

-Será que eles fazem apnéia? –Rebeca perguntou fitando a cena atentamente.

-Por quê? –Flora perguntou confusa.

-Pra ter um fôlego desses; ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, ainda trocando alguns selinhos.

-Ainda bem que são '**amigos'**, imagina se não fossem; Rebeca brincou com um sorriso mais do que malicioso nos lábios, fazendo-os se afastarem completamente, porém sem arrependimento algum.

-Ahn! Bem...; Shaka balbuciou sem saber o que dizer diante do olhar indecifrável dos avôs da jovem.

Até já conseguia imaginar Afrodite sabendo disso e desatando a correr atrás de si, lançando rosas mortais, querendo realmente lhe mandar para o Tártaro.

-Acho que esta na nossa hora; Dario falou, antes que a esposa pegasse a deixa de Rebeca e não deixasse o casal em paz.

-Um momento; Shaka pediu adquirindo um ar sério.

-Algum problema? –Henry perguntou, curioso.

-Primeiro gostaria de me desculpar com vocês, a intenção desse jantar não era causar os problemas que causei ao lhes preocupar; o cavaleiro falou, enlaçando a cintura da jovem de maneira que ela não se afastasse, mesmo Aaliah querendo abrir um buraco na terra e se jogar lá dentro agora. –E eu tenho algo muito importante para lhes dizer; ele falou, fitando Emilia e Henry.

-E o que é, meu jovem? –a senhora perguntou.

-Achei que lhes pedir isso seria o mais certo a fazer, já que Aaliah sempre demonstrou grande consideração e afeto por vocês; o cavaleiro falou, soltando uma das mãos da cintura da jovem e levando ao bolso, onde retirou uma delicada caixinha de veludo azul.

-Ele vai fazer o que eu acho que vai? –Lisa perguntou para Rebeca, ainda surpresa com o que acontecia.

-Não sei, mas é uma pena que ele não tenha irmão gêmeo; Rebeca sussurrou para a mãe com ar desapontado. Homens assim não se achava todo dia e quando achava eles sempre eram comprometidos; ela pensou.

-Aaliah é alguém muito importante pra mim, não só pra mim, mas para a minha vida; Shaka falou fazendo uma pausa breve. -Desde que ela apareceu em minha vida, não consigo mais me ver seguindo em frente sem ela; ele continuou, vendo a jovem voltar-se para ele com um olhar surpreso. –Gostaria que seus avôs e os amigos aqui presente fossem testemunha dos meus sentimentos por você, eu te amo; o cavaleiro completou num sussurro, encostando a testa sobre a dela.

-Ai que fofo, posso arrumar o padre agora? –Flora perguntou, tirando um riso suave dos demais.

Abriu a caixinha, estendendo-a a jovem. Aaliah pareceu surpresa vendo uma fina argola prateada com um delicado desenho em forma de rosa e no centro dela, uma pedrinha solitária de tom amendoado.

-Uma topázio, para combinar com seus olhos; ele falou com um doce sorriso.

-Shaka; Aaliah balbuciou com a voz tremula.

Definitivamente, nunca imaginou que ele tivesse isso em mente com aquele jantar; ela pensou ao retirar da caixinha o anel.

O cavaleiro guardou a mesma no bolso novamente e pousou a mão sobre a dela.

-Posso? –ele perguntou com a voz branda.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

Pegou a delicada argola com uma das mãos e com a outra, tomou a da jovem, trazendo-a para perto de si. Voltou o olhar para Aaliah vendo-a tremer, com a face extremamente vermelha. Deslizou a fina argola pelo dedo delicado da jovem, até ajustá-la perfeitamente.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, puxando a mão dela, levando-a até os lábios, depositando um beijo suave sobre a mão e o anel.

Os orbes da jovem marejaram, quando a mesma lançou-se nos braços do cavaleiro, abraçando-o fortemente. Envolveu-a entre seus braços, ouvindo o som de palmas comovidas dos demais, ali presente.

-Também te amo; ela sussurrou como resposta.

**.II.**

**Voar e cair**

**No fundo da dor**

**Sonhar, perder**

**Impérios de ilusão**

_**-**Eles precisam de você...;_

**Hoje não tenho nada**

**Se não estás aqui**

**Meu coração se apaga**

_-Dê mais uma chance a ele...;_

**Isabel, se você vai embora,**

**Teu Deus se cansara**

**Não deixe que este amor morra assim**

_-Nunca é tarde para recomeçar. Erros todos cometemos...,_

**Chorarei, chorarás, sofrendo de solidão**

**Volta para mim e eu te farei feliz...**

**Isabel...**

_-Ninguém é perfeito...;_

**Buscar, sentir**

**A grande paixão de amar**

**Tentar ouvir**

**Esse tempo que virá**

**Fugindo do passado**

**Eu e Tu**

**Sempre apaixonados**

**Isabel...**

_-Só você pode fazer isso...;_

**Hoje não tenho nada se não estás aqui,**

**Meu coração apaga-se...**

**Isabel, eu te amarei...**

_-Você o ama, não negue..._

**Isabel aonde irás sem mim,**

**Eu não sei viver sem ti.**

-Vôo 175 para Estolcomo, saira em cinco minutos; uma voz ecoou por todo o portão de embarque.

Segurou firmemente a alça que prendia aquela caixa prateada a suas costas, enquanto a passos firmes aproximava-se do portão de embarque. Ainda ouvia a voz da jovem ecoar em sua mente. Depois de tudo que ouvira, jamais se negaria a fazer o que ela lhe pedira.

**Isabel se te vais**

**O teu Deus se cansara**

**Não deixes que este amor morra assim.**

-_Você sabe que é o certo a fazer... Não deixe que nada lhes aconteça;_

A voz dela ecoara em sua mente de maneira mais suplicante do que notara no momento. Devia ter imaginado que para Minos ter aparecido em sua casa lhe contando sobre o que descobrira, queria dizer muito mais coisas que certamente ele deveria ter evitado comentar, devido a presença de Filipe, lá.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, jamais imaginaria que estaria vivendo aquilo, mas depois de tantas coisas que já vira. Não duvidava de mais nada.

**Chorarei, choraras, sofrendo por saudade**

**Volta a mim e eu te farei feliz**

**Isabel...**

Não se importava com o olhar curioso das pessoas sobre si, havia algo que deveria fazer e tinha de ser logo; Isadora pensou, subindo no avião. Minutos depois de se acomodar, o mesmo decolava.

Só tivera tempo de ligar para Cistina e pedir que cuidasse de Donatelo e avisasse Milo de que viajaria por uns tempos, não sabia quanto aquilo iria demorar, mas... Isso não importava, contanto que conseguisse resolver aquilo.

_-Obrigada;_

A voz da jovem ecoou uma ultima vez em seus pensamentos...

**.III.**

Sentiu um cheiro gostoso de café fresco invadir o quarto, misturado a rosas. Deveria ainda estar dormindo; ela pensou, remexendo-se um pouco na cama. Haviam ido dormir muito tarde aquela noite, porque ainda ficaram um bom tempo conversando com os demais e ainda haviam ido acompanhá-los até o centro, antes de voltar.

Queria abrir os olhos e acordar de uma vez, mas aquela manhã amanhecera com um friozinho tão aconchegante, que apenas enrolou-se mais nas cobertas e suspirou.

-Hora de acordar; ouviu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Só mais cinco minutos, mãe; ela balbuciou sonolenta, virando-se de costas para quem estava ali.

-Aaliah, você prometeu que iria ajudar Emilia com os doces para a feira beneficente; Shaka falou, tocando-lhe a face com suavidade, brincando distraidamente com uma mexa que caia pelos olhos dela.

-Mais ainda é tão cedo; Aaliah falou abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com os orbes azuis do cavaleiro sobre si.

-É quase oito; Shaka avisou com um sorriso matreiro.

**-O QUE?** –ela gritou, tentando se levantar correndo, mas ele a segurou, impedindo que acabasse por cair da cama.

-Calma, ainda temos algum tempo; o cavaleiro falou calmamente, vendo-a se acalmar.

-Isso foi maldade; Aaliah falou fazendo bico.

-Eu sei; ele brincou, abaixando-se e depositando um beijo suave sob os lábios dela. –Mas é melhor tomar café antes que esfrie;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou virando-se de lado e surpreendendo-se ao ver uma bandeja de café-da-manhã sobre o criado mudo.

-Vem; o cavaleiro falou, estendendo-lhe a mão para que pudesse se sentar. –O dia vai ser longo, é melhor se preparar; ele completou, referindo-se a Dona Flora a casamenteira de Visby.

**.::A História Dentro da Historia – Destinos Encaminhados::.**

A barra do longo vestido azulado esvoaçou levemente com o vento, enquanto sentia a pele arrepiar-se com a brisa gelada daquele fim de tarde. O sol já perdia-se no horizonte, enquanto completamente alheios ao resto do mundo, os dois apenas jaziam sentados na beira do Ganges, apreciando aquele momento.

-Acha que ele vai gostar de mim? –Seth perguntou hesitante, enquanto estreitava mais os braços em torno da jovem, mantendo-a confortavelmente sentada entre suas pernas e com as costas em seu peito.

-Claro que sim; Astréia falou sorrindo, pousando a mão sobre o ventre saliente, que já dava sinais da passagem de tempo mortal.

-Como pode ter certeza? –o jovem de melenas negras perguntou confuso, apoiando o queixo sobre a curva de seu pescoço.

-Eu sinto; ela sussurrou fechando os olhos por um momento.

O silencio caiu sobre eles, quando a jovem tomou uma das mãos dele, pousando-a sobre o ventre, faltava pouco agora, talvez dois ou três meses no máximo, mas já conseguia senti-lo.

Seu cosmo e a vida existente ali dentro...

-Astréia, ele-...; Seth começou com a voz embargada de emoção, voltando-se para a jovem que tinha os orbes marejados.

-Chutou; ela completou sorrindo, ao voltar-se para ele.

Faltava pouco agora...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e De Volta ao Vale das Flores vai se encaminhando para o final, ainda não sei quantos capítulos mais ainda restam, mas ainda tem algumas surpresas por virem.**

**Uma coisa que queria comentar com vocês antes de ir. A musica tema do penúltimo tópico é 'Isabel' do grupo Il Divo. Desde que a ouvi pela primeira vez me apaixonei por essa musica, ela me inspirou a não só criar o personagem Isadora, como sua história, embora os nomes sejam diferentes, originalmente Isadora se chamaria mesmo Isabel, mas devido a algumas coisas que ainda serão explicadas no decorrer da saga, vocês vão entender o porque do 'dora'.**

**No mais, obrigada a todos de coração pelos review e por estarem acompanhando essa fic.**

**Até mais**

**Boa semana!**

**Já ne...**


	15. Os laços que nos unem

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**N/a: Não percam 'Luthier – Uma Melodia para Sonhar (A Melody to Dream), o prólogo de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: O laço que nos une.**

**.::A Historia dentro da História –Coração Mortal::.**

Sentia o coração se apertar a cada passo que dava seguida por Kala e Sati que tinham um olhar opaco, também pudera; ela pensou sentindo grossas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos.

Nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse acontecer, quem sabe se ainda tivesse seus poderes pudesse ter impedido que aquilo acontecesse, mas não. Respirou fundo, jamais iria se arrepender da decisão que tomara.

Mas porque aquelas malditas guerras civis tinham que continuar no país, será que aqueles idiotas que se diziam '**governantes justos'**, não percebiam quantos inocentes sofriam com aquilo.

O pior de tudo era vê-lo parti e o quão as Deusas do Destino eram cruéis consigo; ela pensou, levando a mão instintivamente ao ventre, sentindo breves contrações.

Sabia que não podia sofrer pressões extremas, nem passar por tensão demais, mas seria um pouco difícil agora.

-Tia; o pequeno Kala chamou, segurando em sua mão.

Abaixou a cabeça encontrando os orbes negros do garotinho sobre si, com visível preocupação, não eram azuis como os de Seth, mas refletiam a mesma determinação, seria um grande homem quando crescesse, igual ao tio.

-Uma vez mamãe me disse que as pessoas que amamos, quando partem, ficam lá em cima, olhando por nós; ele falou, erguendo a mão em direção ao céu.

-...; Astréia assentiu.

Como queria ter a inocência daquela criança para que pudesse acreditar que se Seth estivesse mesmo lá em cima, poderiam se encontrar, mas não... Ela sabia que as coisas eram bem diferentes.

-Astréia; Sati falou pousando a mão com suavidade sobre seu ombro.

-Sim; ela murmurou, segurando fortemente a mão de Kala.

-Ele não gostaria que você deixasse de lutar; a jovem de melenas negras falou.

Por um momento parou, fitando os orbes azuis dela que lhe lembravam tanto Seth, era como se pudesse vê-lo refletido na irmã. Como sentia sua falta, **CÉUS**, como sentia; ela pensou, tentando conter os soluços.

-Ele sempre estará com você, enquanto guarda-lo no coração; Sati falou abraçando-a, lutando contra as lagrimas e tentando ser forte pela família.

Muitas foram as vezes que vira famílias sendo destruídas pela guerra, principalmente a sua quando ainda era jovem, mas ver o irmão partir por causa daquela guerra, lhe feria demais, principalmente por vê-lo partir antes mesmo de poder ver o filho vir ao mundo, como era seu maior desejo.

Naqueles últimos meses que convivera com Astréia, vira o irmão mudar completamente. Seth sempre fora muito carinho, mas o vira tão amoroso para com a jovem, que ninguém poderia negar o quanto àqueles dois se amavam e a felicidade do irmão apenas aumentou quando a noticia de que ela estava grávida chegara.

Ele estava radiante, fazendo mil planos para quando a criança chegasse, o que fariam caso fosse menina ou menino, mas agora...;

-...; Astréia assentiu, apenas deixando-se abraçar, sem ter forças para retribuir tal gesto de alento.

-_**Eu sempre vou te amar...**_

Ergueu a cabeça em direção ao céu, sentindo uma brisa suave esvoaçar as melenas douradas, enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras ecoarem em sua mente, alma e coração.

Desde que estavam juntos, Seth não deixou um dia passar sem dizer que a amava, apenas fortalecendo os laços que os uniam, agora, mais do que tudo precisava ser forte, por si, por ele e pelo pequeno que logo viria ao mundo.

Se os deuses permitissem, ainda chegaria o momento que aquelas guerras acabariam e que pessoas com corações nobres lutariam pelo ideal de paz e justiça entre todos sem fraquejar em sua fé.

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**.I.**

Suspirou cansada, estavam à manhã toda trabalhando naquela feira, as festas só começariam mais à tarde, mas enquanto isso; Aaliah pensou, pegando algumas bandeirinhas que a avó lhe entregara, para pendurar na barraquinha de doces que elas estariam.

Tradição, esta ai uma coisa que ela nunca entendera. Visby todo ano fazia duas feiras muito conhecidas até mesmo em outros países, a feira medieval e aquela mais para as pessoas da cidade, entretanto muitos estrangeiros chegavam a cidade alguns dias antes.

Todos trabalhavam juntos para que tudo ficasse no mínimo perfeito. Arrastou um banquinho para a lateral da banca, pretendia subir e pendurar as bandeirinhas ali logo.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou antes mesmo que ela subisse.

-Sim; a jovem murmurou voltando-se para ele.

-Pra você; ele falou aproximando-se e entregando a jovem um delicado botão de Amarílis.

A jovem sentiu a face aquecer-se, fitou-o surpresa, mas apenas sorriu em resposta.

-Obrigada; a jovem falou, ainda precisava se acostumar com algumas coisas com relação ao virginiano; ela pensou.

-Ah, ai estão vocês; Flora falou surgindo sabe-se lá de onde com um sorriso nada inocente.

-De novo não; Shaka sussurrou, passara metade da manhã '**fugindo'** da casamenteira, enquanto dava como desculpa ajudar Henry a fazer qualquer coisa, mas ela parecia bastante empenhada em casá-los de qualquer jeito.

-Dona Flora, algum problema? –Aaliah perguntou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Problema algum querida; Flora respondeu, mas pousou seus olhos sobre o delicado Amarílis, abrindo um sorriso que os fez gelar. –Crianças, temos muito trabalho a fazer, deixem pra namorar depois; ela falou num tom de leve reprimenda, embora estivesse se divertindo com a expressão constrangida dos dois.

-Mas nada nos impede de fazer uma pausa não? -Shaka rebateu, aproximando-se de Aaliah e enlaçando-a pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si, deixando-a escarlate.

-Claro que não; Flora falou, vendo que seus planos estavam indo como desejava.

-Shaka; Aaliah sussurrou, ao ver muitas pessoas passando por eles, com olhares nada inocentes diante da cena.

-Então se a senhora não se importa, nós vamos dar uma volta; ele falou, antes mesmo que Flora pudesse falar algo, o cavaleiro já estava longe com Aaliah.

-Essa juventude; Flora falou num suspiro.

-Pare de incomodá-los, deixe os dois namorarem em paz; Dario reclamou, parando ao lado dela.

-Dario querido, acredite quando eu digo que certos casais foram feitos um para o outro; ela falou com um sorriso maior que o gato da Alice no país das maravilhas.

-Mas se você ficar bancando a casamenteira oriental pra cima deles, só vai fazê-los perder a paciência;

-É exatamente o que eu quero querido, as pessoas tomam decisões surpreendentes nesses momentos de rompante; Flora respondeu de forma enigmática. –Agora vamos trabalhar, temos muito o que fazer; ela completou, puxando-o para a banquinha que estavam montando de chocolates.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ih, a mala chegou; Rebeca falou torcendo o nariz, enquanto arrumava alguns arranjos florais na banquinha que montara com a mãe para o festival.

-Rebeca, por favor; Lisa pediu, segurando a filha pelo braço. Indicou o jovem de melenas castanhas com o olhar, vendo que ele parecia mais abatido que o normal.

-Tudo bem; a jovem deu-se por vencida, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha um pouco de consideração por Rafael e ele não parecia nada bem.

-Bom dia; Rafael falou aproximando-se das duas.

-Bom dia; elas responderam vendo Melissa passar reto por elas resmungando.

-Não liguem, por favor; ele pediu suspirando cansado.

-Não se preocupe Rafael; Lisa falou compreensiva.

-Ouvi dizer que Aaliah esta na cidade, como ela está? –Rafael perguntou ao ver Melissa afastar-se para ir na banca de chocolates de Flora e Dario.

-Muito bem; Rebeca adiantou-se com um largo sorriso. –E com aquele namorado dela, melhor impossível; ela alfinetou.

-Que bom pra ela, fico feliz que ela esteja bem; Rafael falou de maneira fraca. –Pelo menos um de nós merecia ser feliz; ele balbuciou com o olhar perdido.

-Rafael; Lisa falou achando estranho à atitude do rapaz.

-Tia, viu minha avó? –Aaliah perguntou saindo sabe-se lá de onde.

-Não, mas não pensa encontrar com ela assim, né? –Rebeca rebateu com um sorriso malicioso, apontando para a jovem.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confuso, mas viu a amiga lhe entregar um espelho, corou furiosamente ao ver os cabelos levemente desalinhados e uma marca nada discreta no pescoço, onde momentos atrás sentia os lábios do cavaleiro correndo de maneira nada casta por ali. –Bem...; Aaliah balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos tentando alinhar pelo menos ele.

-Como vai Aaliah? –Rafael perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção, divertindo-se com o jeito atrapalhado da garota, que embora os anos tenham passado, algumas características dela continuavam as mesmas, as melhores sem duvida.

-Bem e você? –Aaliah perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado, por não tê-lo cumprimentado antes.

-Bem; o rapaz respondeu, porém até mesmo ela conseguia notar o brilho apagado nos orbes tão vivos dele.

-E Melissa, não veio com você? –Aaliah arriscou-se em perguntar, não que estivesse realmente interessada em saber da garota, mas era evidente que perguntara por educação e ele também percebeu isso.

Aaliah não sabia mentir e apesar de tudo, ainda conhecia um pouco a '**ex'** amiga para saber quando ela perguntava algo por interesse ou por obrigação.

-Veio, foi até a banca da Flora, como você, ela também é viciada em chocolate; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Não sou viciada, apenas dependente declara; Aaliah corrigiu com ar solene, tirando um sorriso sincero do rapaz. –Mas diz ai, o que esta fazendo da vida? –ela perguntou curiosa, vendo que Lisa e Rebeca haviam se afastado pegar algumas caixas, para deixa-los conversar mais a vontade.

-Trabalhando com James e tentando montar meu próprio negocio; Rafael respondeu, enquanto começavam a caminhar pela feira.

-Lembro que você queria fazer engenharia mecânica para trabalhar com aviões; ela comentou.

-...; Rafael assentiu, quando criança, tinha tantos sonhos, mas muitas coisas haviam mudado, principalmente quando passara a namorar oficialmente Melissa.

-Mas muitas prioridades mudaram, não? –Aaliah perguntou.

-É, muitas coisas aconteceram sem que pudessem ser evitadas e que de alguma forma acabaram por me fazer tomar outros caminhos; ele falou com um olhar vago.

-...; a jovem assentiu. –Muitas coisas mudaram na minha vida também, mas gosto do rumo que ela tem tomado; ela completou.

-Imagino, você esta ótima; Rafael falou com um meio sorriso. –Tem até uma energia diferente que vem de você; ele completou.

-...; Aaliah apenas sorriu, lembrando-se do que acontecera nos últimos dois dias, principalmente a conversa com Shaka, onde definira de uma vez suas prioridades. –Muitas das coisas que vêm acontecendo de bom na minha vida é graças ao Shaka; ela completou.

-Suponho que seja seu namorado? –ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-É; Aaliah assentiu fitando atentamente a argolinha prateada em seu dedo, era tão estranho definirem a relação que tinham daquela forma, mas depois de tudo, enfim... Era realmente a única forma, mas precisava se acostumar ainda com a idéia de que tudo aquilo que pensava saber sobre o cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem, não era nada, se comparado ao que estava descobrindo sobre o homem Shaka de Virgem.

-E você está feliz? –Rafael perguntou enquanto os dois sentavam-se em um banco.

-Mais, impossível; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Olha só quem está aqui; uma voz sarcástica soou atrás dos dois.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, pelo menos em respeito ao '**ex'** amigo a seu lado.

-Como vai Melissa? –Aaliah perguntou polidamente, enquanto a jovem dava a volta no banco.

-Bem e você, melhor ainda pelo que vejo; ela respondeu lançando um olhar envenenado a Rafael que manteve-se impassível.

-Certamente; a jovem respondeu calmamente.

Melissa serrou os orbes perigosamente, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas que estavam em volta, principalmente de Shaka que aproximava-se a passos rápidos, deixando o que fazia com Henry.

-Melissa, por favor; Rafael pediu, já imaginando o escândalo.

-O que foi amor, estou apenas cumprimentando uma velha amiga; Melissa respondeu com sarcasmo.

-Não se preocupe Rafael, Melissa sempre foi ótima em cumprimentar as pessoas, não é mesmo? –Aaliah falou levantando-se e ficando frente a frente com a garota, que recuou alguns passos apenas por instinto. –Sabe, ainda me lembro da surra que dei em você com aquele apagador aquela vez, você ficou pelo menos duas semanas cuspindo pó de giz, agora não sei por que, me deu uma louca vontade de voltar aos velhos tempos; ela completou em tom ameaçador.

-Puff! Não tenho medo de você Lancaster; a voz saiu num tom tenebroso que assustou até mesmo Rafael.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa, vendo os orbes antes castanhos de Melissa tornarem-se vermelhos.

-Nem de você, nem dele; a garota completou voltando os orbes vermelhos na direção do virginiano que se aproximava.

Uma aura vermelha a envolveu, por um momento, fora tudo muito rápido, os orbes vermelhos voltaram a serem castanhos.

-Saiam daqui; Melissa pediu levando as mãos a cabeça serrando os orbes numa expressão de dor, como se tentasse controlar algo em si, enquanto seu corpo perdia o equilíbrio e caia de joelhos no chão.

-Melissa; Aaliah falou aproximando-se preocupada, mas antes que chegasse perto dela, viu-a erguer a mão num movimento rápido que jogou-a contra Rafael de maneira tão forte que ambos foram ao chão.

A garota caiu de joelhos no chão, muitas pessoas desataram a correr, Aaliah arregalou os olhos ao ver uma sombra negra aos pés da garota que movia-se agitada.

Levantou-se tentando aproximar-se novamente para ajudar, mas a voz grave do virginiano a deteve.

-Não se aproxime Aaliah; Shaka falou.

-Mas...; ela falou voltando-se para ele.

**-AFASTEM-SE TODOS;** ele berrou.

Hesitante, Aaliah voltou, ajudando Rafael a levantar-se e puxou-o para longe dali, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas só lhe restava acreditar que o cavaleiro daria um jeito em tudo no fim.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Dario perguntou aproximando-se com Henry.

-Tire todos daqui, por favor; Shaka pediu.

-O que esta acontecendo garoto? –o avô de Aaliah perguntou assustado.

-Você não é páreo para mim, filho de Astréia; a voz ecoou de maneira tenebrosa por todo à praça chamando-lhe a atenção.

Voltou-se para a jovem não mais prostrada no chão, mas que agora erguia-se com a expressão jovial completamente transfigurada numa expressão medonha. Os orbes eram vermelhos, como chamas que queimavam apenas nas profundezas do Érebo.

-Existo desde que o mundo era apenas um grão de poeira cósmica, alguém como você não é capaz de me vencer; ela continuou.

Em volta da jovem um redemoinho de terra ergueu-se do chão, fazendo folhas levantarem junto.

-Dario. Henry. Tirem todos daqui e não deixem Aaliah se aproximar; Shaka pediu novamente, tocando tirando-os daquele transe.

-Mas e você? –Dario perguntou, sentindo aquela energia negativa aumentar ainda mais, como se quisesse abraçar a todos com aquela atmosfera ruim.

-Eu vou ficar bem, apenas não a deixe de aproximar; ele falou lançando um olhar a jovem que estava longe, mas parecia que a qualquer momento correria até si.

-Vermes como você me privaram da luz; Melissa continuou olhando-o por cima do ombro, como se fitasse outra pessoa e não ele. –Mas eu pude mudar isso e agora, meus planos se concretizaram;

-Que planos? –Shaka perguntou, achando estranho tudo que ela falara até agora, procurou manter-se na defensiva enquanto a esperava responder, todo cuidado era pouco agora.

**-AHAHAHAHAHA, VOCE É PATÉTICO SANTO GUERREIRO. PATÉTICO;** ela berrou em meio a uma risada ensandecida. –**PATÉTICO**; o berrou soou mais alto, fazendo a expressão dela transfigurar-se completamente numa imagem horrenda de pura ira.

-Você não pertence a esse mundo; o cavaleiro falou mantendo-se cauteloso. –E não vou permitir que fique aqui por mais tempo; ele completou.

-Essa menina serviu bem aos meus propósitos, Éris estava certa quando nos libertou, permitindo que usássemos nossos antigos corpos mortais que tínhamos antes do exílio de Hades; ela falou movendo-se vagarosamente, como um felino acuando sua presa.

-Corpos mortais; ele balbuciou confuso.

Como um lapso de memória, lembrou-se que da mesma forma que deuses usavam corpos mortais para reencarnarem, alguns outros seres faziam o mesmo e porque não Erinias, mas onde Éris entrava nisso?

–Só tem um pequeno problema, Éris não estava mais nesse mundo; Shaka arriscou-se em dizer.

**-O QUEEEEEEEEEEE?** –Melissa berrou.

-Você esta a pelo menos quatro anos atrasada no despertar; ele falou com certo sarcasmo. –Harmonia já a mandou de volta para o Tártaro, já faz um bom tempo; o cavaleiro completou.

Um urro ensurdecedor ecoou por toda a parte fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um momento, tentando bloquear os sentidos, mas tal distração fez com que abaixasse a guardar.

Fora tudo muito rápido quando sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra uma árvore, quebrando-a em mil pedacinhos. Abriu os olhos, sentindo as costas arderem, provavelmente havia quebrado uma costela, os lábios sangravam num dos cantos devido as folhas que açoitavam-lhe a face provenientes do redemoinho.

-Ela nos prometeu um reino quando despertássemos, mas foi fraca ao perecer; a erinia falou aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Agora quem é o ser patético aqui? –Shaka rebateu pondo-se de pé. –Achou realmente que ninguém impediria Éris? –ele continuou.

-Oras seu, pagara caro por isso; ela vociferou partindo para cima do cavaleiro.

-Não me resta outra alternativa a não ser lhe mandar de volta para o lugar que jamais deveria ter saído; ele falou, segurando-lhe fortemente o pulso detendo-lhe o ataque.

Fechou os olhos, mas isso não queria dizer que estava desconcentrado. Era agora.

-Shaka; alguém chamou, fazendo-o instintivamente empurra-la para longe, antes que abaixasse a aguarda novamente por distrair-se.

Virou-se rapidamente em direção a voz e deparou-se com Rafael.

-Salve-a, por favor; ele pediu com os orbes marejados.

Salva-la; Shaka ponderou, estava obvio que não havia salvação alguma para a jovem que servira de hospedeiro para a erinia, o mais certo seria mandá-la para o tártaro e impedir que ela de alguma forma servisse novamente de hospedeiro, mas...; ele ponderou, vendo a Erinia preparar-se para mais um ataque.

Em outro momento jamais hesitaria em exterminá-la, mas o que era diferente agora?

-Cuide de Aaliah até eu voltar; ele falou enquanto ia em direção a erinia.

Se fosse Aaliah no lugar da outra garota, jamais permitiria que alguém a ferisse, muito menos com a intenção de tirá-la de si. Era estranho pensar que apesar de todas as maldades que aquela garota fizera, Rafael conseguira ver um lado bom nela.

Todos têm um lado bom e merecem uma segunda chance, mesmo quando não há mais esperança; ele pensou, fechando os olhos novamente à medida que andava e uma aura dourada o envolvia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Saltou entre os prédios o mais rápido que pode, precisava ir logo se não algo realmente ruim poderia acontecer.

Sentiu uma explosão de cosmo, certamente era o de Shaka; ela pensou correndo ainda mais rápido, a prata tilintava sobre seu corpo à medida que saltava, os logos cabelos esverdeados esvoaçavam levemente com o vento e o brilho nos orbes rosados denotavam toda sua preocupação.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou os olhos, erguendo uma mão até o céu, seu cosmo intensificou-se e a aura que o envolvia também.

-"Só há uma forma de salva-la"; Shaka pensou, serrando o punho e no momento seguinte um rosário de mil e oitenta _**nenjus**_ surgiu. –**CICLO DAS SEIS EXISTENCIAS;** ele falou.

Uma aura violeta envolvia a erinia que partiu para cima do cavaleiro, no momento que uma explosão forte de cosmo devido ao choque entre os dois aconteceu, acabando por ofuscar a visão de todos que mantinham-se a distancia, temendo pelo pior.

-**SHAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;**

Aaliah berrou ao ver a explosão cessar e ele simplesmente ter desaparecido com a erinia. Sentiu as lágrimas correrem furiosamente por sua face, tentou correr até onde ele estava, mas Dario e Rafael lhe seguraram.

-Me soltem; ela falou.

-Aaliah, por favor; Rafael pediu, igualmente desesperado.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita algo cortou o ar e poucos passos de distancia da jovem, uma rosa vermelha surgiu.

-O que é isso? –Rebeca perguntou surpresa.

-Uma rosa vermelha; Flora falou tentando se aproximar, mas antes que tocasse as pétalas da mesma, a rosa desfez-se numa explosão, fazendo as pétalas voarem em volta deles como se movidas por uma brisa suave.

-Vai ficar tudo bem; uma voz falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Parou de se debater e olhou para os lados, sentia aquele aperto no peito diminuir, era como se aquela voz fosse capaz de acabar com toda preocupação que tinha.

-Olhem; Dario falou apontando para o outro lado da praça, onde uma figura esguia e imponente surgiu.

Os longos cabelos esverdeados esvoaçavam com o vento, a prata tilintava em seu corpo a medida que andava, a face era encoberta por uma delicada mascara igualmente prateada, mas diferente da convencional, ela apenas demarcava os olhos, deixando o resto livre.

-Aimê; Alicia falou sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas.

-O que? –todos balbuciaram surpresos.

A jovem chegou até o meio da praça e para a surpresa geral, uma aura azulada a envolveu e poucos minutos depois ela já havia desaparecido como se fosse parte de alguma ilusão.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aquilo definitivamente era o inferno, mas um inferno que poderia ajudar aquela garota; ele pensou, esquivando-se de um golpe dado pela erinia.

-Você vai morrer santo guerreiro, em seu próprio mundo; ela falou investindo sobre ele.

**-EU NÃO TERIA TANTA CERTEZA!** –uma terceira voz se manifestou naquele mundo.

Num movimento brusco, a erinia recuou o golpe, quando viu uma luz azulada surgir em meio ao ciclo das seis existências.

-A protegida de Hypnos; a erinia falou com os orbes ainda mais vermelhos.

-Shaka, você já sabe o que fazer não? –Isadora perguntou parando ao lado do cavaleiro.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Vou dar um jeito nela pra você enquanto se prepara; ela avisou, avançando sobre a erinia.

A erinia assustou-se com a investida repentina da recém chegada, embora fosse ágil não conseguia esquivar-se da maioria dos golpes aplicados pela jovem.

Não iria permitir que aquilo continuasse, quando Aimê lhe contara a verdade sobre aquela erinia surpreendeu-se e irritou-se profundamente com Minos por não ter sido mais direto ao lhe dizer sobre a gravidade do problema.

Aquela não era uma erinia qualquer, era Megaira, e só isso lhe conferia um status de '**inimigo número 1'** de todo mundo mítico e atual.

Megaira era um perigo a humanidade, há exatos três anos atrás Éris libertara as erinias do Tártaro, quando Hades caira, até então, todos os cavaleiros de ouro não haviam voltado ainda, mas algumas só deixaram para se manifestar com mais força a três anos só e Megaira era uma delas.

Sabia que Melissa de alguma forma lhe lembrava aquela erinia, mas sempre achou que fosse implicância de criança, ou como aprendera no Brasil a dizer **'seus espíritos simplesmente não batiam'**. Só que isso fora alem...

Muitas crianças em sua natureza inocente, são cruéis, ferem sabendo que estão machucando, se sentem culpadas quando realmente o são, mas a questão é que existe uma resposta para aquelas que são mais cruéis que as outras.

Todos têm um lado bom e outro ruim, no caso de Melissa ela havia retornado a terra como uma parte do cosmo fragmentado de Megaira, para recomeçar, sem as influencias da erinia em si, mas a criação que teve, em vez de reprimir alguns impulsos cruéis seus, apenas os estimulou, assim, quando Megaira deixou o tártaro, ela foi logo atraída até sua metade fragmentada e voltou a ativa.

Tão cruel e persa como na antiguidade...; Isadora pensou atacando-a ainda com mais afinco.

O pior de tudo era saber que Aaliah fora muitas vezes vitima dos ataques da erinia, possivelmente Melissa sentisse apenas uma inveja infantil de Aaliah, por ver que apesar de tudo, ela era feliz, diferente de si que tinha o mundo a seus pés, mas vivia num reino sustentado por hipócritas.

Mas Megaira ao despertar iria querer o reino de caos prometido por Éris quando as libertou, porém ela estava alguns anos atrasada.

As duas erinias fugitivas, companheiras de Megaira, já haviam sido capturadas, uma em Londres e a outra em Paris, agora faltava a ultima e mais forte delas. A erinia da Inveja.

**-CHICOTE DE ROSAS;** Isadora falou conjurando uma rosa azul cujo cabo alongou-se rapidamente e antes do novo ataque da erinia, a mesma teve o corpo envolvido pelo cabo da rosa, que deteve-lhe os movimentos devido aos espinhos.

Um cosmo ainda mais poderoso manifestou-se naquele ciclo, uma aura dourada passou a envolver todo o local, inclusive as duas.

-**AGORA**; Isadora berrou, saltando rapidamente e soltando a erinia, para que só ela recebesse o golpe.

**-TROCA DE CORAÇÃO;** o cavaleiro gritou.

Uma explosão de energia dourada ofuscou-lhes a visão, mas o que veio a seguir foi surpreendente, como se um raio houvesse atingido a erinia, a mesma foi lançada para longe, porém ao cair, não era mais uma pessoa e sim duas.

O golpe que ele aplicara, fizera com que o cosmo restaurado se fragmentasse novamente e separasse a erinia de Melissa.

-Vai pagar caro pelo que fez cavaleiro; Megaira falou fitando-o com os orbes vermelhos encolerizados, aos poucos o corpo que antes mantinha a mesma forma do hospedeiro, passou a mudar, tornando-se cadavérico e limboso.

-É o que vamos ver; ele rebateu, jogando para o céu o mil e oitenta.

As nenjus se fragmentaram, saindo da corrente e rapidamente envolveram a erinia, a mesma gritou ao ver fachos de luz saírem das nenjuns formando em volta de si um pentagrama.

**-NÃO, O SELO NÃO;** Megaira urrou, tentando se libertar, mas seus braços colaram-se ao corpo, a cada movimento que ela fazia as mesmas apertavam-se ainda mais.

-Diga adeus a Terra, Megaira; Isadora falou fazendo uma rosa branca surgir em entre seus dados. –Mande lembranças aos juizes por nós, eles ficaram felizes em lhe receber de volta; ela completou lançando a rosa para o meio do selo.

**-RENDIÇÃO DIVINA;** o cavaleiro falou, elevando seu cosmo ao máximo.

Novamente uma explosão de cosmo aconteceu, porém quando a mesma acabou, os dois viram-se na praça novamente.

-Acabou; Isadora falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-...; Shaka assentiu, aproximando-se da jovem caída ao chão, ainda desmaiada. –Será que...;

-Ela esta viva, não se preocupe; a jovem de melenas esverdeadas adiantou-se, apontando a garota que ainda respirava. –Missão cumprida; Isadora completou, erguendo os orbes para o céu e suspirando.

-Como sabia o que estava acontecendo? –Shaka perguntou, enquanto suspendia a garota do chão.

-Uma pessoa apareceu pra mim e pediu que viesse; ela respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

**-SHAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;**

Os dois pararam ao ouvirem o berro de Aaliah e a jovem correr até eles, seguida pelos demais.

-Bem, hora de ir; Isadora falou, pretendendo se afastar.

-Mas...; Shaka ponderou.

-Até mais; ela falou.

-Mãe? –a voz de Aaliah a deteve.

Estancou, por algum motivo um nó formara-se em sua garganta e temeu virar-se. Negou com um aceno mudo, sem conseguir emitir som algum, virou-se hesitante.

Deparou-se com o olhar ansioso de Aaliah sobre si e imaginou porque a própria Aimê não viera com Hypnos resolver aquilo, mas ponderou, se a situação fosse inversa, certamente não teria coragem de encará-la e saber que se separariam novamente.

Ai estava uma coisa que não conseguia entender, como as rosas eternas poderiam nascer, se mesmo até a pessoa mais forte no momento da despedida, não conseguia deixar de se apegar ao ultimo fio, mesmo sabendo que não se pode mais fazer nada.

-Isadora; Aaliah falou surpresa.

-Isadora Ermond; uma voz falou chamando a atenção delas.

Isadora voltou-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com Alicia Carter lhe observando espantada.

-Pensei que houvesse morrido; Alicia falou incrivelmente pálida, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Surpresa; a jovem respondeu com certo escárnio. Sabia muito bem que ela era mais uma das amigas pessoais de sua madrasta, que não se importaram nem um pouco da filha rebelde de Eliot Ermond ter batido com as dez, como diziam no Brasil.

-Isa; Aaliah falou hesitante.

-Ela me pediu que lhe entregasse isso; Isadora falou voltando-se para ela e retirando de dentro de um bolso na saia da armadura, uma delicada correntinha dourada, com um pingente em forma de rosa vermelha. –E pediu que lhe dissesse que ela se orgulha muito daquilo que você se tornou; ela completou.

Aaliah arregalou os olhos surpresa, lembrava-se daquele colar, sua mãe sempre carregava consigo e uma vez quando perguntara o que aquele colar significava, ela respondera que fora um presente de seu pai no dia que ele partira, reafirmando que assim que pudesse, retornaria.

Era o laço que os unia; ela pensou, segurando a corretinha que a jovem lhe entregara.

-Cuidem-se; Isadora falou dando-lhes as costas e afastando sob o olhar surpreso de todos.

-Rafael; Shaka falou aproximando-se do rapaz e estendendo-lhe os braços.

-Obrigado por trazê-la de volta; ele agradeceu.

-Não por isso; o cavaleiro respondeu. –Se a situação fosse inversa eu não iria querer algo diferente; Shaka completou dando-lhe as costas e indo até a jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Respirou fundo à medida que se afastava, sentia algo mais leve dentro de si, aquele nó aos poucos se desvanecia. Ao virar uma das ruas floridas de Visby, deparou-se com três pessoas a bloquear seu caminho.

-Acabou? –Aiácos perguntou ainda incrédulo.

-...; Isadora assentiu deixando seus olhos recaírem sobre a jovem de melenas douradas que acompanhava ele e Hékates, mas tinha um olhar hesitante. –Mas para alguns esta apenas começando; ela completou continuando a andar e passando por eles.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abraçou-o fortemente deixando novamente as lagrimas de desespero rolarem por sua face. Céus, só os deuses sabiam a dor que sentira ao vê-lo sumir, sem deixar rastro algum.

-Calma; Shaka pediu num sussurro, estreitando os braços em torno dela.

-Shaka; ela sussurrou, erguendo parcialmente a cabeça para fita-lo.

-Acabou; ele falou tocando-lhe a face ternamente. –Acabou...;

-...; Aaliah assentiu, voltando a abraçá-lo, agora nem mesmo Flora pensava em interromper aquele momento.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Como diz aquela musiquinha... (Ta chegando à hora...). É agora definitivamente De Volta ao Vale das Flores esta chegando ao fim. Momentos de muita emoção e incríveis reencontros se aproximam.

Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capitulo, antes de ir gostaria de comentar uma coisa.

Nenjus, são as miçanguinhas do rosário, mil e oitenta pra quem assiste Shaman King sabe que na lenda dos Shamans aquele rosário é extremamente poderoso quando usado pela pessoa certa e é capaz de fazer selos, resumindo, lacras espíritos ruis no lugar que eles devem realmente ficar.

A primeira vez que eu vi aquele mil e oitenta sendo usado eu simplesmente ameiiiiiiiii a cena e quando surgiu na minha cabeça a luta entre Shaka e a erinia, logo pensei. Vou usar o rosário.

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, no mais, deixo um obrigada do fundo do coração a todos que vem acompanhando minhas historias desde o começo, me apoiando quando eu fraquejo e me dando forças quando eu simplesmente quero abrir um buraco na terra e me jogar lá dentro. Graças a vocês eu tenho pique pra continuar.

Obrigada mesmo...

Um forte abraço e até a próxima...

Dama 9


	16. No importa la distance

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**N/a: Não percam 'Luthier – Uma Melodia para Sonhar (A Melody to Dream), o prólogo de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: No importa la distance.**

**♥**

**Mas alem de toda gloria**

**De orgulho e de valor**

**O poder de um herói**

**Está em seu coração.**

♥

**.I.**

Ergueu os orbes para o céu à medida que caminhava pelo campo gramado, sentindo o cheiro de rosas azuis inebriar-lhe os sentidos, como sentia saudades dali; ela pensou.

A imponente mansão Bergman Ermond erguia-se a sua frente, mais alguns passos estaria em casa. Era tão estranho pensar naquela mansão como sua casa, sendo que os melhores anos de sua vida passara em lugares bem distantes dali.

Alias, o Brasil tornara-se sua casa, o país abençoado pelos deuses e bonito por natureza, como diriam.

Ouviu um som estranho vindo do lago e virou-se rapidamente ao ver um belo cisne branco pousar na beira do mesmo, para em seguida desatar a correr em sua direção. Era como se vários flashs de memória voltassem numa torrente inexorável em sua mente.

-Francis; Isadora sussurrou sentindo os orbes marejarem ao abaixar-se, deixando os joelhos tocarem o chão.

Abriu os braços e no momento seguinte, sentia o calor emanado pelas penas macinhas da bela ave. Ouviu-o grasnar, alongando as asas agitado com sua presença.

-Menina Isadora; ouviu alguém falar atrás de si, mas não precisava virar-se para saber quem era.

Abriu um largo sorriso, graças aos deuses pelo menos algumas coisas continuavam intactas ali, virou parcialmente a cabeça encontrando o olhar terno de uma senhora já de idade a lhe fitar.

-Marie; a jovem falou levantando-se e indo até ela.

-Você voltou; a antiga baba falou abraçando-a fortemente, enquanto lágrimas cristalinas corriam pelos olhos de ambas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deitou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, ouvindo-a suspirar, àquelas ultimas horas haviam sido demais para Aaliah, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo acabar ela ainda passara mais uma hora chorando, que não houve chocolate quente e chá de camomila a conseguir acalmá-la.

Haviam voltado para Vale das Flores assim que todos se dispersaram, Rafael e Alicia levaram Melissa para um hospital, embora ainda desacordada, eles queriam garantir que nenhum problema físico ocorrera com a garota, mesmo porque passar tanto tempo sendo hospedeiro de uma erinia iria realmente roubar-lhe as forças.

Henry e Emilia se propuseram a ficar com eles em Vale das Flores, mas Aaliah disse que ficaria tudo bem.

Agora ela dormia como um anjo, mas via-se que ela ainda não estava completamente relaxada; ele pensou, apoiando a mão com suavidade sobre a dela que jazia fortemente agarrada a sua camisa.

Devia ter lembrado-se que Aaliah nunca presenciara uma luta que não fosse os treinos na arena que ele e os demais faziam às vezes, agora assistir uma luta ferrenha como àquela travada com a erinia, alem de surpreendê-la, certamente a assustara demais.

Afagou-lhe as melenas azuladas, enquanto acomodava-se melhor na cama, sentindo-a aconchegar-se em seus braços.

Não havia notado até aquele presente momento o quão cansado estava, sentiu os orbes pesarem, suspirou calmamente, antes de fechar os olhos e cair num sono profundo e reparador.

_**-Durma meu anjo...; **_uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, acalmando-lhe os sentidos, apagando qualquer preocupação que poderia vir a nublar-lhe o coração, fazendo-o ir em paz para o reino dos sonhos.

**.II.**

Segurou-lhe a mão delicadamente, sentindo-a incrivelmente gelada, embora o ar quente daquele quarto estivesse deixando-lhe com calor, mas ela...; ele ponderou abaixando a cabeça por um momento, até senti-la tocar o lençol branco.

-Rafael; Alicia chamou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou erguendo rapidamente a cabeça.

-É melhor ir tomar um lanche, você precisa comer; ela falou vendo-o abatido.

Alias, todos que presenciaram o acontecimento na praça de Visby estavam igualmente abalados, mas mais aqueles que estavam diretamente ligados com tudo.

Ainda se perguntava como apesar de tudo, Rafael jamais deixara Melissa, lembrava-se de ouvir a filha quando pequena falar ferina sobre a amizade que o via ter com Aaliah e Rebeca, tanto que como os outros pensava que o veria um dia subir ao altar com a herdeira de Lancaster, mas não... Por ironia do destino meses depois vira a filha de namorico com o garoto.

Era estranho pensar no relacionamento dos dois nos últimos anos, foram poucas as vezes que vira o casal em alguma troca de afeto desproposital, normalmente via as farpas que saiam de olhos e bocas de ambos quando discutiam sobre alguma futilidade da filha.

-Não, eu vou ficar aqui até ela acordar; Rafael respondeu veemente.

-Mas...;

-Pode ir para casa descansar Alicia, eu vou ficar com ela; ele completou.

Não adiantava contrariar, ele estava decidido a não deixar o lado dela, até vê-la acordar, ficar ali só iria ser perda de tempo, esperaria o momento certo para conversar então; ela pensou, assentindo.

-Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa; Alicia avisou.

-Obrigado; Rafael respondeu voltando os olhos para a jovem de traços tranqüilos que dormia.

Era tão diferente vê-la com aquela expressão, era como se Melissa houvesse voltado a ser apenas uma garotinha frágil e delicada, como vira poucas vezes nos últimos anos.

Aquela garotinha de olhos tristes que tinha vontade de proteger, manter entre o calor de seus braços para que jamais sofresse. Como o destino é irônico; ele pensou, deixando a ponta dos dedos entrelaçar-se entre os fios castanhos que caiam sobre o lençol branco.

Todos tinham tantas perspectivas sobre os caminhos que escolheria quando fosse adulto, que a surpresa fora geral quando optara por caminhos extremos ao que lhe idealizaram; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Realmente... O destino é muito irônico...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apertou as mãos fortemente no colo, logo veria as juntas dos dedos delicados tornarem-se brancas de tenta tensão empregada naquilo. Respirou fundo, olhando para os próprios pés, se sentia uma criança acuada daquele jeito; ela pensou.

Ergueu os orbes azuis na direção do vaso repleto de rosas vermelhas. As famosas rosas eternas; a jovem pensou dando um baixo suspiro, mesmo depois de tantos anos idealizando aquele momento, desejando aquilo, mas não conseguia deixar de ter medo.

Não poderia chegar para ele e falar '**Oi filho, eu sou sua mãe**'; ela pensou irritada consigo mesmo, aquele não era o momento para ironias.

Ergueu os pés, encolhendo-se no sofá, como se para proteger-se de algum inimigo imaginário, pois só ela estava ali agora, temendo por o momento que logo chegaria.

Eles eram tão parecidos, aqueles olhos, hora doces, hora tão decididos e veementes; ela pensou suspirando. Embora ele houvesse herdado o dourado raro de seus cabelos, aquele olhar era de Seth, olhar para ele era como se visse o amado refletido ali.

Era um azul diferente do que podia definir, era como um dia de tempestade no mar, mas que logo as nuvens a nublar os céus, desaparecessem, dando lugar a um azul límpido e radiante, quando os raios do sol cortavam as ultimas nuvens e banhavam o mar com seu calor inebriante.

Sem duvidas, Seth se orgulharia de ver o que o filho se tornara; ela pensou, sentindo os orbes marejarem. Todos aqueles anos longe dele, não podendo estar a seu lado, vê-lo crescer. Tudo por causa daquela guerra, mas quando pode, estava a seu lado, velando-lhe o sono, os momentos de meditação, hora até arriscando-se a conversar com ele em pensamentos, como se fosse seu anjo da guarda.

Mas agora estava na hora daquelas vozes imaginárias tomarem forma para conversarem, o que seria o mais difícil.

**.III.**

Aquela casa parecia parada no tempo, com o mesmo cheiro de antes, a cada passo que dava pelo extenso corredor da mansão, via vasos de porcelana muito bem ornamentados, com as mais belas rosas azuis que já vira.

-Ela sempre gostou de ver a casa cheirando a rosas; Marie comentou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

-É, mamãe sempre foi apaixonada por rosas; Isadora comentou, deixando seus olhos correrem por tudo que tinha alcance, buscando absorver cada detalhe que via ali.

-Menina Isa; Marie começou quando pararam em frente a uma porta branca ricamente adornada por filetes dourados.

-Sim!

-Seu pai sabe que voltou? –ela perguntou incerta.

-Não, eu decidi de ultima hora, estava na região e resolvi dar uma passada aqui; Isadora respondeu sem entender o porquê da pergunta. –Por quê?

-Ele me disse ontem para que preparasse seu quarto, pois você chegaria hoje; a baba respondeu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o senhor da mansão no dia anterior.

-Como? –Isadora perguntou surpresa.

Não havia como seu pai saber que estava ali, mesmo porque há poucas horas que decidira passar lá, pois seu plano era ir até Visby e voltar pra casa depois; ela pensou, parando por um momento com esse ultimo pensamento.

-Ele me pediu que arrumasse tudo, como a menina gosta; Marie completou abrindo a porta.

Isadora parou na porta, deixando os olhos correrem pelo quarto, nunca gostou de luxo algum, mas jamais reclamou da decoração que a mãe fizera ali.

Era como se estivesse em um dos quartos do castelo encantado da Bela e a Fera, as paredes eram brancas, porém emolduradas com dourado. As paredes continham pinturas incrivelmente belas, retratando passagens românticas da histórias, como o encontro de Psique e Eros, Romeu e Julieta, até mesmo Tristão e Isolda faziam parte daquele mundo encantado, que ficava alem daquela porta.

Os moveis eram brancos e a larga cama continha um dossel de véu azulado e no mesmo, pequenos pontos brilhantes, provenientes de cristais delicados que jaziam presos a ele, para quando as luzes se apagassem a noite, eles brilhassem como estrelas.

A mãe dizia que assim, ela não teria medo do escuro, e realmente, quando ela colocara aquilo, jamais voltara a dormir entre os pais por medo de fantasmas imaginários que habitavam um mundo secreto e macabro em baixo de sua cama.

Sorriu com esse pensamento, quando se é criança a imaginação é tão fértil e maravilhosa, é uma pena que muitos de sua geração tenham que ter perdido aquela inocência para tornarem-se adultos mais cedo e lutarem pelo mundo.

Num dos cantos do quarto, jaziam um conjunto de três poltronas, ali ouvia sua mãe contar-lhe historias maravilhosas, enquanto seu pai apenas ouvia. Do outro lado, um espelho oval, que agora conseguia fitar-se completamente nele.

Quando a mãe o colocara ali, ficara confusa, mesmo porque, não chegava à metade dele, mas ela lhe virou com aquele sorriso doce e cristalino e disse:

_**-'Mas você vai crescer um dia'...;**_

Isso foi o suficiente para que aquele espelho jamais deixasse o quarto...

As janelas estavam semi-abertas, mas podia ver as cortinas esvoaçarem levemente, fazendo o cheiro de rosas aumentar ainda mais ali.

Estava tudo como ficara da ultima vez; Isadora pensou, caminhando para dentro do cômodo.

-Onde papai está? –ela perguntou quase num sussurro, sentindo a mente embargada por lembranças.

-Foi até o centro comprar morangos; Marie falou, fazendo-a virar-se para si imediatamente.

-Como?

-Ele disse que, já que a menina gosta de torta de morangos, foi comprá-los no centro, para que eu a fizesse depois; ela respondeu calmamente.

Franziu o cenho, como Eliot poderia saber que estava voltando, era impossível; Isadora pensou intrigada.

-Deseja que prepare seu banho agora, ou pretende esperar o senhor voltar? –Marie perguntou.

-Não se preocupe Marie, eu mesma faço isso, pode ir descansar, não quero lhe incomodar; Isadora respondeu sorrindo.

-Não é incomodo menina, não sabe como todos estamos felizes com seu retorno; a senhora falou.

-Obrigada, mas pode deixar, eu me viro; ela brincou.

-...; a senhora assentiu, antes de afastar-se e fechar a porta.

Fitou a mesma fechar-se e suspirou, estava intrigada com isso, seu pai saber que estava de volta, antes mesmo de pensar em voltar, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser coisa de sua imaginação; ela pensou, encaminhando-se para o banheiro anexo ao quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentia o corpo tão mais leve, era como se fosse embalada pelos braços de um anjo, o seu anjo de longas melenas douradas; ela pensou dando um meio sorriso ao virar-se para trás e encontrar uma farta mexa dourada cobrindo os orbes azuis agora fechados, dando lugar a uma expressão tão tranqüila.

Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, afastando alguns fios, ouviu suspirar e remexer-se um pouco na cama, estreitando os braços em torno de sua cintura.

Era tão bom acordar assim; Aaliah pensou sorrindo, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem com suavidade pela face dele.

Ainda sentia o coração se apertar com o que vira, aquela sensação de que poderia perdê-lo a qualquer momento lhe assustava; ela pensou sentindo os orbes marejarem novamente, não queria mais ninguém importante saindo de sua vida.

-Isso não vai acontecer; Shaka murmurou, puxando-a mais para si, deixando a ponta do nariz roçar suavemente a curva de seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou erguendo os olhos na direção dele.

-Descanse, não fique se preocupando com coisas desnecessárias; ele falou calmamente, abrindo os olhos.

-Mas...; Aaliah balbuciou.

-Eu estou com você e jamais vou lhe deixar; o cavaleiro falou veemente.

-...; ela assentiu, aconchegando-se novamente entre os braços dele e fechando os olhos.

Por mais difícil que fosse por hora não iria pensar em mais nada, apenas que estavam ali, juntos e é só isso que importa.

**.:: A História dentro da Historia – Por quem lutamos ::.**

**Olímpia...**

Tochas de fogo acenderam-se em torno do monte que erguia-se imponente entre as nuvens, todos tinham um bom motivo para estar ali. Há um século esperavam por aquele momento.

Os cavalos relinchavam, enquanto um por um, eles se posicionavam lado a lado. A noite caia, fazendo o céu ser tomado por um manto vermelho, proveniente da ira de Apolo que se espalhava pelo mundo.

Segurou com firmeza as rédeas do corcel branco, enquanto com a outra mão, mantinha uma reluzente espada dourada, cujo fio cintilava, esperando pelo momento que os inimigos cairiam sobre seu fio.

**-PREPAREM-SE!** –ouviu-se a voz do Deus da Guerra ecoar, fazendo terra, árvores e até mesmo o vento vibrar.

Dois jovens de rara beleza empunharam seus arcos, fazendo os cavalos em que estavam, recuarem alguns passos, para que assim protegessem as costas dos demais. A tensão era violenta, não pretendiam desistir, não depois de tudo.

-Esta noite mais uma vez, decidiremos o destino dessa terra; uma voz igualmente imponente soou ao lado do deus da guerra.

A jovem possuía longos cabelos dourados e seus orbes aos poucos deixavam de ser dourados e tornavam-se vermelhos como os do homem a seu lado.

-Todos estão presentes aqui por apenas um motivo; Harmonia continuou, contendo imponentemente o cavalo de empinar. –Todos temos uma herança mortal a qual desejamos proteger;

Um grito de assentimento foi dado pelos demais, via-se facilmente no olhar de cada um a determinação e veemência com que clamavam aos céus, que não iriam perecer naquela noite.

-Por isso, quando pensarem em fraquejar, lembrem-se de todos aqueles que dependem de nós. E como deuses **COMETAM UM MILAGRE;** ela completou em um grito.

As nuvens tornaram-se vermelhas e a terra tremeu, raios cortaram o céu, anunciando que eles haviam chegado.

Respirou fundo, sentindo alguém apoiar a mão em seu ombro, virou-se de lado encontrando o olhar calmo de uma jovem de orbes rosados e melenas douradas.

-Por aqueles que amamos; Aurora falou com um olhar confiante.

-Sim, por aqueles que amamos; Astréia respondeu, assentindo.

Olímpia tremeu aquela noite, muitos titãs caíram oprimidos pelo poder divino daqueles que jamais desistiriam de lutar. Eram tantos nomes, que séculos se passariam, sem que conseguissem contar quem tanto estava lá.

Mas o que importa é que aquela noite, justamente naquela, mais uma vez a terra sobreviveu ao ataque dos titãs, todos sabiam que a qualquer momento eles poderiam retornar, mas enquanto pudessem lutar, lutariam...

E se assim as Deusas do Destino quisessem, sairiam vitoriosos...

'**Por aqueles que amamos e desejamos proteger... Sempre!'**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**.IV.**

Recostou-se melhor sobre o mármore branco, suspirando, sentindo a água quente cobrir seu corpo, que os poucos foi tomado por uma sensação agradável de tranqüilidade e relaxamento.

Fitou o teto como se tivesse realmente alguma coisa interessante para si ali, era estranho pensar que estava em casa. Alias, desde que chegara vinha pensando nisso... Nesse termo de voltar para casa.

Suspirou cansada, o que será que estava acontecendo no santuário agora? - ela pensou, passando a mão levemente pelas melenas esverdeadas. Certamente o Escorpião deveria estar louco da vida consigo por ter viajado sem lhe falar nada, mas...; Isadora ponderou, se o fizesse teria tempo de pensar e hesitar, por isso fora tudo no '**só se for agora'.**

Fechou os olhos por um momento, apagando qualquer preocupação de sua mente, agora só o que queria era relaxar um pouco e esquecer do resto do mundo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Olhou para os lados, vendo-se em meio a um campo florido, uma brisa suave esvoaçava os longos cabelos azulados. _

_-Aaliah! _

_Virou-se ouvindo o chamado de alguém, sorriu docemente ao vislumbrar três pessoas a lhe esperar, dos quais, dois já lhe eram bastante familiares, mas a terceira chamou-lhe a atenção, principalmente pelos orbes azuis intensos e os longos cabelos dourados, iguais aos do homem a seu lado._

_Quem seria ela? –a jovem se perguntou confusa, embora algo dentro de si, respondesse qualquer questionamento que viesse a seguir._

_-Shaka!_

_Tamanha semelhança só queria dizer uma coisa..._

-Aaliah! –novamente o chamado, mas agora mais perto.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou.

-É melhor acordar, ou vamos nos atrasar para o almoço; Shaka falou, afagando-lhe as melenas azuladas.

Almoço? Mas estava acordando agora, não seria café? –a jovem se perguntou ainda anestesiada pelo sono.

-Que horas são? –Aaliah perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

-Meio dia; Shaka respondeu, vendo-a despertar completamente.

-Como?

-...; ele assentiu divertindo, vendo a confusão nos orbes dela. –Mas tudo bem, eles podem esperar um pouco; o cavaleiro completou sorrindo.

-Nossa, como dormi; Aaliah comentou, espreguiçando-se manhosamente.

-Você estava muito cansada; ele justificou, estreitando os braços em torno dela, puxando-a mais para si. –Mas com o que estava sonhando? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Como? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele confusa, aconchegando-se entre os braços do cavaleiro.

-Você estava me chamando; Shaka completou.

-...; Aaliah assentiu silenciosamente, procurando relembrar o que realmente havia visto para lhe chamar a atenção. Ah sim! Aquela mulher. –Sonhei com você e minha mãe; ela respondeu.

Shaka fitou-a atentamente, esperando-a continuar.

-Mas tinha uma outra pessoa junto; Aaliah falou com ar confuso.

-Quem? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Uma mulher, ela era igualzinha a você; ela respondeu.

-Como?

-Ela tinha os mesmos olhos, a cor e cumprimento dos cabelos eram iguais aos seus, apenas o tom de pele era diferente, ela tinha a pele mais alva; ela explicou. –Não me lembro de já ter visto alguém assim antes;

-Também não sei quem é; o cavaleiro comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Era sua mãe; Aaliah respondeu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que disse? – Shaka perguntou, piscando confuso.

-No sonho, você me disse que ela era sua mãe; a jovem falou.

-Impossível; ele falou veemente.

-Por quê? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-Nunca cheguei a conhecer minha mãe, possivelmente ela morreu junto com aquelas pessoas na época das guerras civis no Tibet e Índia; o cavaleiro tentou justificou.

-Você não tem nenhuma lembrança dela? –a jovem perguntou hesitante.

-...; ele negou com um aceno.

Aaliah encolheu-se um pouco, era estranho pensar que não havia lembranças. Nada em que pudesse se apegar. Sempre fora tão apegada à mãe, que a separação fora tão difícil, mas o que fazer quando não havia lembranças? -ela pensou, sentindo uma estranha onda de tristeza lhe invadir.

-Aaliah! –Shaka chamou num sussurro. –Em que está pensando? –ele perguntou ao ver os orbes amendoados rasos d´agua novamente.

-Nada, não; ela tentou desconversar.

-Você não sabe mentir pra mim; ele falou fitando-a seriamente.

-Só estava pensando que... Você é uma pessoa muito forte; Aaliah falou, tocando-lhe a face com suavidade. –Não por ser um cavaleiro, mas como pessoa;

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro confuso.

-Eu ainda tenho saudades da minha mãe, às vezes não consigo deixar de pensar em todas as coisas que poderíamos ter feito se ela não tivesse partido, mas nunca pensei em como seria, se não houvesse o que se lembrar; ela completou, sentindo algumas lágrimas correrem por sua face.

-Não se sente falta daquilo que desconhece; ele falou, aparando as lagrimas suavemente.

-Uhn?

-Prefiro pensar que ela esta em um lugar melhor do que o mundo em que vivemos, do que pensar o pior; Shaka completou.

-Mas e se ela estivesse viva? –Aaliah falou.

O cavaleiro deu de ombros...

-Se não me procurou até agora, deve ter um motivo, não pretendo julga-la por suas decisões, mas também, não pretendo ir atrás de algo que não me faz falta.

Ponderou por alguns momentos, sentindo-se inquieta, realmente existiam algumas facetas do cavaleiro que ainda desconhecia e lhe deixavam confusa.

-Mas não pense mais nisso; ele falou, pousando um beijo suave em sua testa. –Quer descansar mais um pouco, eu ligo avisando Lisa que não vamos? –ele perguntou.

-Não precisa, deixa só eu tomar um banho e nós saímos; Aaliah falou levantando-se.

-...; ele assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Obrigada por terem vindo; Lisa falou os cumprimentando com um sorriso.

-Nós que agradecemos; o cavaleiro falou cordialmente, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para que a jovem se sentasse.

-Obrigada; Aaliah falou com um meio sorriso.

Mal sentou-se na cadeira, para a sua surpresa outras quatro pessoas apareceram, bem conhecidas do casal.

-Shaka. Aaliah. Que bom que vieram; Dona Flora falou nem um pouco discreta.

-Como vão? –Aaliah perguntou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro, voltando-se para a senhora, com um olhar que impedia qualquer um com amor a vida de se aproximar.

-Bem; Dario respondeu.

-Como está querida? –Emilia perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro, seguida por Henry.

-Estou bem; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Com licença, desejam pedir? –um garçom perguntou, aproximando-se do grupo que já unia outras mesas para que tivesse espaço para todos.

-Ainda não, faltam mais algumas pessoas; Lisa falou, ignorando o olhar surpreso do casal.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou, pausadamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Rebeca balbuciou voltando-se para a mãe. –A senhora não contou para ela?

-Não deu tempo; Lisa respondeu com um sorriso constrangido.

-O que estão aprontando? –Shaka perguntou confuso.

-É só que bem... Gostaríamos de esclarecer algumas coisas, que acho que só você pode explicar; Lisa falou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Eu? –o cavaleiro perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Desculpem a demora; três vocês falaram ao mesmo tempo, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Qual não foi a surpresa do casal ao ver Melissa, Rafael e Alicia se aproximando. Ouviram falar que a garota ainda estava no hospital, sem acordar. Os médicos não haviam diagnosticado como coma, mas ela não dava sinais de que acordaria tão cedo.

-O que está acontecendo? –Aaliah perguntou voltando-se para o avô.

-Desculpem-nos não tê-los avisado sobre isso antes; Dario se manifestou. –Nos últimos dois dias passamos tentando entender algumas coisas, mas foi impossível, então, bem...; ele ponderou. –Achamos que você pode esclarecer algumas coisas para nós; o senhor completou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Eu? –Shaka perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; todos assentiram, como olhares de pura expectativa.

-O que querem saber? –ele perguntou calmamente.

Mal falou isso uma infinidade de perguntas recaíram sobre si, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, impedindo que qualquer coisa fosse ouvida.

-Por favor, um de cada vez; Shaka pediu com ar cansado. –E eu achava que as reuniões de Áries eram complicadas; ele falou num suspiro, tirando um sorriso dos lábios da jovem.

-Vai se acostumando, você não viu nada ainda; Aaliah brincou.

-Eu queria saber por que a Melissa? – Rafael se manifestou de maneira hesitante, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro para si e fazendo os demais se calarem. –Porque ela?

-Já ouviram falar sobre as Fúrias, ou melhor, Erinias? –Shaka perguntou, recostando-se melhor na cadeira, logo recebeu um aceno negativo dos demais. –Elas eram deusas vingadoras, enquanto Nemesis a deusa da vingança, pregava suas maldições em divindades, as Erinias faziam isso com mortais;

-Não são as mesmas relacionadas ao complexo de Édipo? –Lisa perguntou. –As Erinias eram a manifestação da culpa que ele sentia e o perseguia aonde quer que fosse; ela comentou.

-Ao contrario da explicação sóbria da psicologia Lisa, as Erinias não eram apenas o peso na consciência dele, elas não só existiam, como o atormentaram, até que todos seus pecados fossem espiados e ele pudesse deixar esse mundo sem culpa; o cavaleiro explicou.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com a Melissa? –Rebeca perguntou.

-Há alguns anos atrás, cinco, mais ou menos, Hades despertou nesse mundo como mortal, foi quando travamos a chamada Guerra Santa, onde os espectros de Hades pereceram com o mesmo, levando assim a destruição ao mundo inferior; o cavaleiro explicou. –Quando isso aconteceu, uma outra forma maligna despertou novamente em busca de vingança. Ela era Eris, a deusa da Discórdia;

-Mas...; Alicia balbuciou, achando difícil de acreditar.

-Um ano antes, um grupo de cavaleiros de bronze a enfrentaram e mandaram-na de volta para o Tártaro, ou Inferno, para resumir; ele falou. –Quando Hades morreu, muitas forças tentaram se libertar do selo criado pelo mesmo para impedi-las de retornar a Terra, assim, Éris foi uma das que conseguiu tal intento;

-E o que aconteceu depois? –Flora perguntou.

-Éris estava certa de que ao retornar ao mundo mortal, teria sua retaliação para com os deuses do Olimpo e teria o controle da Terra;

-Matando Athena, eu suponho? –Dario perguntou.

-Não; Shaka falou, negando com um aceno. –Durante as chamadas guerras santas, outros deuses estiveram diretamente ligados com as guerras, protegendo sua herança mortal. Entre eles posso citar pra vocês Eros e Anteros os deuses do Amor, Aurora a deusa do Alvorecer, Nick a deusa da Vitória, Luna e Hékates da lua, entre outras divindades, mas entre elas está Harmonia, deusa do amor, porém, também da guerra; ele explicou. –Nas ultimas batalhas, quando Éris despertou na terra, Harmonia foi a responsável por frustrar seus planos e ao despertar, Éris quis vingança;

-Isso é loucura, se essa tal de Harmonia a venceu outras vezes, porque ela acha que poderia vencê-la agora? –Rebeca perguntou, empolgada com a historia.

-Porque Harmonia agora é mortal; Aaliah respondeu, sob o olhar surpreso dela. –Graças a ela, todos os cavaleiros que morreram antes do tempo, devido à intervenção divina, voltaram à vida; ela explicou.

-Em troca disso, ela entregou sua imortalidade, podendo assim nos trazer de volta; Shaka falou, adquirindo um ar sério. –Por ter voltado-se contra os outros deuses, ela perdeu qualquer proteção divina, que impedia Eris de tentar mata-la, assim antes de deixar o Tártaro Éris libertou algumas erinias, permitindo que elas chegassem a terra;

-Então...; Rafael balbuciou.

-No período paralelo entre as guerras, Hades lacrou as erinias no Tártaro, para que elas não voltassem a atacar os mortais, impedindo que seus destinos fossem cumpridos. Então, como tudo funciona a base de equilíbrio, ele fragmentou suas almas, permitindo que aquilo que ele julgava ser o lado ruim, ficasse lacrado no Tártaro e o lado bom, ganhasse um corpo mortal para viver na Terra.

-Então, eu...; Melissa balbuciou, manifestando-se.

-Quando uma criança é gerada, ela cria um laço cósmico com a mãe, uma ligação que as mantém unidas em qualquer momento, sendo assim, ao renascer como mortal, a parte boa da erinia, poderia recomeçar, tendo a família escolhida pelas Deusas do Destino, para protege-la e impedir que a consciência ruim voltasse a despertar;

-Mas...; Alicia falou.

-Pessoas comuns tem o chamado sexto sentido, a intuição, quando a mãe sente que de alguma forma o filho não esta em suas condições normais, o alerta é imediato. Por isso ele supôs que, quando o lado ruim quisesse se manifestar, os pais iriam reprimir, não incentivar; ele completou, lançando um olhar dardejante a Alicia.

-Bem...; ela murmurou, encolhendo-se.

-Muitas erinias foram capturadas nos últimos anos, mas apenas Megaira manteve-se escondida, esperando o momento para despertar. Creio que você andou aprendendo a se controlar nos últimos anos, para impedi-la de despertar; ele explicou, voltando-se para a garota de melenas castanhas que instintivamente assentiu.

-Quer dizer que muitas coisas poderiam ser impedidas, se esse lado ruim fosse reprimido desde cedo? –Rebeca perguntou, olhando de soslaio para Alicia.

-Possivelmente, mas tudo acontece quando é para acontecer, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não; Shaka falou de maneira enigmática. –Mas as Deusas do Destino tem um jeito bem sádico de fazer as coisas, então, é impossível saber. Às vezes elas fazem as coisas apenas para colocar outras pessoas à prova; ele completou, enquanto por baixo da mesa, sua mão pousava suavemente sobre da jovem.

-Naquele dia, eu lembro que...; Melissa hesitou por um momento. –Eu, bem... Ela chamou, aquela garota de '**Protegida de Hypnos'**, quem é ela? –a garota perguntou confusa.

-Possivelmente Megaira também confundiu Isadora com Aimê; Shaka respondeu, chamando a atenção de Aaliah. –Hypnos foi quem conseguiu que Aimê retornasse a terra para reencontrar Filipe e no tempo em que permaneceu lá, eles foram os responsáveis por aprisionar algumas erinias de volta, a noticia certamente deve ter se espalhado, e Megaira achou que Aimê houvesse vindo pessoalmente leva-la de volta;

-Então Isadora esteve viva todos esses anos; Alicia comentou.

-...; Shaka assentiu.

-Por falar nisso; Flora começou, mas um barulho nada discreto chamou a atenção dos demais.

-Her! Meu celular; Aaliah falou, com um sorriso envergonhado achando que era o pai ligando. –Só um minuto; ela falou, pegando o aparelho, franziu o cenho ao reconhecer o numero. –Alô;

_**-Aaliah, o Shaka ta com você?**_ –Milo perguntou do outro lado e ele não parecia nem um pouco calmo.

-Está; ela respondeu confusa.

_**-Posso falar com ele? **_

-Só um minuto; a jovem avisou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro. –Você está com o celular ligado?

-Não, acabou a bateria e eu deixei carregando; o cavaleiro falou calmamente. -Por quê?

-Milo quer falar com você; ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe o aparelho.

-...; Shaka assentiu, pegando o aparelho. –Com licença; ele falou se levantando para deixar a mesa.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Flora comentou curiosa, vendo o cavaleiro se afastar.

-Não sei; Aaliah balbuciou pensativa.

Estava intrigada com uma coisa, como Isadora soubera do que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou, mas era melhor esperar Shaka retornar e perguntar isso a ele.

**Continua... **


	17. As lágrimas de um santo homem

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga. **

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**N/a: Não percam 'Luthier – Uma Melodia para Sonhar (A Melody to Dream), o prólogo de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores'.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: As lágrimas de um santo homem.**

**♥**

**Parece absurdo**

**Mas tente aceitar**

**Que os heróis**

**Também podem sangrar...**

**♥**

**.I.**

Jogou-se confortavelmente na cama macia, fitando os pequenos cristais acima de si no véu azulado.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo-se inquieta, mesmo depois do banho relaxante.

Ainda se recordava da expressão surpresa e porque não dizer '**chocada'** dele quando lhe falara sobre sua relação com Milo. O que ele esperava? Que dissesse estar loucamente apaixonada pelo Escorpião?

-Homens! –ela suspirou girando os olhos.

Porque era tão difícil entender que eram amigos e não '**algo mais**', porém o que lhe deixava inquieta era a conversa com Aimê.

O pedido da jovem para que desse uma nova chance a ele e tivesse paciência com as novas mudanças que ocorreriam, mas havia uma coisa que não lhe deixava conseguir isso.

Aaliah! Sim, a jovem era sua amiga e não queria de forma alguma que a amizade que tinham fosse traída por causa do cavaleiro.

Via aquela menina como a si mesma quando mais jovem, numa época que sonhava que o mundo era encantado, povoado por príncipes encantados e cavalos brancos. Mera utopia para aqueles que ainda sofrem os reflexos de uma era de guerras.

Aaliah era jovem, apaixonada pela vida, viu isso no brilho de seus olhos quando conversaram pela primeira vez, logo na semana que chegara a Grécia depois de anos longe.

Fazia pouco tempo que ela chegara de Visby, talvez essa coincidência servira apenas para aproxima-las mais e a mesma paixão por rosas também contribuiu com isso.

Mas com o passar dos meses muitas vezes a via apática e triste, o que lhe fez procurar Shaka diversas vezes para conversar, superando aquela pequena '**antipatia'** inicial do primeiro encontro anos atrás, para concentrarem-se em algo mais importante, já que via de longe a afinidade entre os dois.

Sabia que Aaliah tinha a necessidade de conhecer o pai, perguntar e saciar sua curiosidade a cerca da vida dele e Afrodite, precisava voltar a abrir seu coração para amá-la como filha, ignorando as magoas que ainda restavam pelo tempo perdido devido as guerras do santuário, que obrigaram-no a mudar seu jeito de pensar e agir, embora alguns sentimentos jamais houvessem deixado de existir.

Não queria ficar no meio disso, sabia o que era sentir a falta do apoio familiar e também por isso queria distancia do cavaleiro, para que o mesmo tivesse espaço para pensar e escolher seus próprios caminhos.

Imersa em pensamentos, mal ouviu quando a porta se abriu e um homem de traços aristocráticos e elegantemente vestido entrou.

Fitou-a com um olhar terno, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama...

-Pai! –Isadora virou-se surpresa para o lado, ao reconhecer sua presença.

-Estava com saudades; ele falou afagando-lhe as melenas carinhosamente.

Sentiu os orbes marejarem, antes de lançar-se nos braços do antigo cavaleiro, deixando a alma se libertar de todos os sentimentos que impediam seu coração de ser completamente livre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que deseja Milo? –Shaka perguntou ao atender o celular num lugar mais discreto fora do restaurante.

-Shaka, a Isa sumiu; o Escorpião falou em tom desesperado.

-O que? –o cavaleiro quase gritou surpreso.

-Antes de ontem ela brigou com Afrodite; Milo começou. –Depois acho que foi pra casa, mas ai no dia seguinte aquela garota que cuida do Donatelo pra ela, me ligou avisando que a Isa havia feito uma viajem de ultima hora e lhe avisara as pressas também;

Parou com ar pensativo, era obvio que Isadora fora para Visby, os dias coincidiam com o que acontecera, mas porque ela não voltara para casa?

-Shaka, não sei mais o que fazer, já tentei localiza-la pelo cosmo, pedia até ao Mestre Shion para ir a Star Hill ver se pelo menos as estrelas dizem alguma coisa, mas ele se recusou, disse que talvez ela não queria voltar, mas Shaka a Isa não é de fugir de nada, ela tem que estar em algum lugar e você é minha ultima esperança; ele completou num fôlego só.

-Milo, não sei aonde Isadora esta, mas...; ele ponderou ao ouvir a respiração do outro lado tornar-se pesada. –Vou ver o que posso fazer e retorno pra você depois; o cavaleiro completou.

-Obrigado Shaka, não queria lhe incomodar com isso, mas eu me preocupado demais com ela e aquele idiota do Afrodite conseguiu estragar tudo de novo, antes ela continuasse achando que ele é gay; Milo desabafou.

-O que ele fez? –Shaka perguntou curioso.

-Teve um ataque de ciúmes e quase me matou com uma planta carnívora; Milo exasperou.

-Não acredito; ele balbuciou incrédulo, um ataque desses nem mesmo Kamus fazia e olha que atualmente ele era o mais ciumento entre os cavaleiros, que nem mesmo o Grande Mestre e sua super-proteção para com a esposa e filha, conseguiam ganhar do aquariano.

-Pra você ver e a Isa com razão chutou ele de novo; o Escorpião falou com ar de **'fui vingado'**. –Mas apesar de tudo, sei que ela gosta desse idiota e ficou magoada com tudo que aconteceu; ele completou quase num muxoxo.

-Não duvido; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Eu queria falar com ela, mas não consigo localizá-la, então, se conseguir algo, me avise, por favor; ele completou.

-Pode deixar, vou fazer o possível; Shaka falou.

-Obrigado! Até mais;

-Até; ele respondeu desligando o celular.

Encostou-se em uma parede, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos. Isadora sumiu depois de lhe ajudar com a erinia, mas aonde ela fora depois disso? –ele se perguntou intrigado.

De soslaio viu uma sombra movimentar-se a sua esquerda, virou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver a silhueta de uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados e pele alva indo em direção ao dec do porto atrás do restaurante.

Franziu o cenho sentindo-se inquieto, guardou o celular no bolso e pôs-se a andar rapidamente para alcançá-la. Ela lhe parecia muito familiar, alias, extremamente para ser mais especifico.

Viu-a parar numa pequena ponte de madeira que mantinha alguns barcos ancorados ali para uso dos clientes e funcionários.

O longo vestido branco esvoaçava levemente com o vento, deixando-a tão surreal como se fosse apenas um espectro de luz materializado a sua frente, mas preferia acreditar que era um anjo devido à aura de pureza a envolver-lhe.

-Quando nos sentimos perdidos, de alguma forma voltamos a nossas origens, ou ao único lugar que podemos encontrar nossa verdadeira essência; Astréia falou sem voltar-se para trás.

Fitou-a atentamente, havia algo em sua mente que gritava para se libertar e faze-lo lembrar-se porque ela era tão familiar.

-Existem momentos que a fé se enfraquece e a discórdia tenta ganhar forças, momentos que as lagrimas são mais fortes e seu único desejo é se entregar a elas; ela continuou.

-Quem é você? –Shaka perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Quem sou eu? –Astréia repetiu para si mesma. –Muitas foram às vezes que me perguntei isso; ela falou pensativa.

-Sabe onde Isadora está? –ele arriscou-se em perguntar, deixando-se guiar pela '**intuição'**.

-Você já tem as respostas, basta apenas busca-las nos lugares certos; ela rebateu de maneira enigmática.

Estancou surpreso lembrando-se que a alguns anos atrás ouvira estas mesmas palavras de Harmonia, quando ela fora ao santuário para lhe falar sobre o nono sentido.

-Bem...; ele balbuciou um pouco confuso.

Astréia virou-se para ele com um olhar sereno, as íris azuladas refletiam um azul límpido de um céu primaveril, capaz de inebriar os sentidos e apagar as duvidas.

Foi como se um raio caísse sobre si e um arrepio de alerta corresse por sua espinha ao fitá-la diretamente.

De alguma forma sentia-se refletido naquele olhar, ou pior, era como se visse a si, nela.

**-Lembrança-**

–Sonhei com você e minha mãe; ela respondeu.

Shaka fitou-a atentamente, esperando-a continuar.

-Mas tinha uma outra pessoa junto; Aaliah falou com ar confuso.

-Quem? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Uma mulher, ela era igualzinha a você; ela respondeu.

-Como?

-Ela tinha os mesmos olhos, a cor e cumprimento dos cabelos eram iguais aos seus, apenas o tom de pele era diferente, ela tinha a pele mais alva; ela explicou. –Não me lembro de já ter visto alguém assim antes;

-Também não sei quem é; o cavaleiro comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Era sua mãe; Aaliah respondeu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que disse? – Shaka perguntou, piscando confuso.

-No sonho, você me disse que ela era sua mãe; a jovem falou.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Quem é você? –Shaka perguntou novamente, sentindo o coração se apertar com a infinidade de coisas que passavam por sua cabeça agora, deixando-o atordoado.

Astréia recuou um passo instintivamente, abaixando os olhos, apoiou uma das mãos sobre o colo, que em seguida fechou-se nervosamente sobre uma das alças do vestido, enquanto a outra, mantinha-se enlaçada em sua própria cintura.

-Você tem todo direito de me odiar Shaka, nos últimos anos-...;

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei; ele a cortou num tom quase frio, apenas para mascarar a ansiedade que tentava sobrepujar a razão.

-Eu...; ela balbuciou com a voz tremula.

-**RESPONDA**! –o virginiano exigiu, avançando um passo, fazendo-a recuar dois.

-As-tré-ai, deusa da justiça; a jovem respondeu sentindo a corpo tremer de medo.

Viu-o adquirir uma postura tensa para relaxar em seguida, quase suspirou aliviada, mas viu-o dar-lhe as costas e afastar-se.

-Aonde vai? –Astréia perguntou confusa.

-Procurar Isadora; Shaka respondeu simplesmente, desaparecendo pelo caminho que fizera.

Não sabia o que era pior, a idéia de ouvi-lo gritar chamando-lhe de irresponsável pelos anos longe, ou aquela indiferença que feria-lhe o coração?

**.II.**

-Como sabia que eu viria? –Isadora perguntou curiosa, olhando para um ponto qualquer do quarto, enquanto os cabelos eram afagados pelo pai.

-Eu também já me senti perdido, sem saber o que fazer, então, voltava pra cá, o único lugar que eu poderia me encontrar; Eliot falou.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente. Sim! Aquela era sua casa, o único lugar que apesar de tudo, sua mente, alma e coração poderiam se equilibrar.

-Esses dias sonhei com sua mãe; o pisciano falou, recostando-se melhor na guarda da cama. –Ela estava tão linda; ele falou suspirando.

-Mamãe sempre foi muito bonita; a jovem concordou.

-Eu também sinto muito a falta dela Isa, embora eu saiba que você ainda não consegue me perdoar por ter me casado com Heloisa; ele falou com pesar.

-Cada um tem livre arbítrio de escolher o caminho que melhor lhe apetece, meu pai; ela respondeu num tom frio e tenso.

-Eu sei, não deixar-se cegar também; Eliot falou, entrelaçando os dedos suavemente entre os fios esverdeados da jovem, iguais aos seus. –Às vezes eu me perguntou como seria se ela estivesse aqui;

-...; ela assentiu, muitas vezes já fizera a mesma pergunta.

-Mas a única coisa que tenho certeza é que ela se orgulharia da mulher que você se tornou; ele completou.

Sentiu as lágrimas tornarem a cair por sua face, como queria ter aquela mesma certeza do pai...

-Chora, vai te fazer bem; Eliot sussurrou cobrindo-lhe o corpo com uma manta, vendo-a encolher-se um pouco.

Os delicados cristais sobre o véu do dossel brilharam, como as estrelas que estavam janela a fora, com a noite que caia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Viu-o entrar novamente no restaura e fitou-o preocupada, havia alguma coisa o incomodando; ela pensou.

-Desculpem a demora; Shaka falou, sentando-se.

-Algum problema? –Dario foi o primeiro a perguntar.

-Não; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-Então podemos pedir? –Rebeca perguntou, mudando de assunto ao ver que o cavaleiro não queria ninguém lhe interrogando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era de partir o coração, nunca gostou de vê-la chorar e novamente via essa cena se repetir, doía; ele pensou aproximando-se a passos lentos da jovem de melenas douradas.

Ela estava sentada em frente ao lago de águas cristalinas, rodeada pelas mais belas rosas vermelhas do mundo, que nem Afrodite doando todo seu sangue, poderia criar iguais.

-Filha; ele chamou apoiando a mão no ombro levemente desnudo pela fina alça tão branca quanto sua pele.

Astréia ergueu os orbes, encontrando os olhos azuis do pai sobre si, tão compreensivos, que poderia fazê-la realmente acreditar que ele sabia o que sentia.

-Preferia ouvir que ele me odiava; ela falou num sussurro, com as lagrimas caindo impiedosamente por sua face.

-Ele jamais diria isso, querida; o onipotente falou sentando-se a seu lado, com a esplendorosa túnica branca a mover-se com graciosidade quando ele movimentou-se.

-Só tenha um pouco de paciência; ele pediu.

-Não consigo; ela falou num fraco sussurro.

-Sente muito a falta dele, não é? –Zeus perguntou.

-Todos os meus dias, nos últimos trinta anos; Astréia falou pausadamente.

-Sabe que poderia trazê-lo de volta pra você, não é? –ele falou fitando-a de soslaio.

-Já me disseste isso varias vezes, mas não quero;

-Por quê? –Zeus perguntou impaciente.

-Porque eu fiz minha escolha, não quero que Seth perca sua natureza por um capricho meu; Astréia respondeu calmamente.

-Capricho? –ele indagou surpreso.

-Perante deuses e homens jurei ama-lo por toda minha vida, mesmo que não estivéssemos juntos, ou que por ventura, numa nova vida, nossos caminhos não voltem a se cruzar;

-Mas isso é injusto demais, até mesmo para nós; Zeus protestou.

-Aprendi isso com Harmonia nos últimos anos; ela falou enquanto acariciava as pétalas vermelhas de uma rosa próxima a si. –Não se pode forçar o amor, pois sua maior beleza está em ser livre.

-Harmonia, não sei quem essa rebelde puxou. Ares e Afrodite não são assim; ele reclamou, tirando um sorriso dela.

-Você! –Astréia respondeu.

-Uhn?

-Ela puxou a você; ela falou veemente. –Ainda me lembro de como me apoio quando ele nasceu e como amparou Sati e Kala depois que parti;

-Era o mínimo que podia fazer; Zeus respondeu num sussurro.

-Não, você fez mais do que podia e vou lhe agradecer sempre por isso, mas acredite, Harmonia mudou muitas vidas, mesmo tendo de lutar contra seus próprios demônios; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-É, isso ela tem a quem puxar, essa determinação foi de Ares, ele sabe ser teimoso quando quer; ele falou com um meio sorriso.

-Sinto falta de Seth, mas sei que as Deusas do Destino vão tecer o melhor caminho para ele, não importa em qual dos mundos; a jovem falou com um olhar vago.

-Mas e ele? –o onipotente questionou.

-Não sei; Astréia balbuciou com o olhar nublado.

-Uma hora terá de encará-lo novamente; Zeus falou.

-...; ela assentiu.

-Mas não perca a fé, tudo vai se resolver; ele falou, apoiando a mão sobre a dela, incentivando-a.

**.III.**

Despediram-se dos amigos e recusando veementes um chocolate com Flora e Dario, voltaram para casa. O caminho foi silencioso e tenso, era como se uma nuvem carregada houvesse caído sobre os dois.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas qualquer indagação morreu em sua garganta ao vê-lo compenetrado na estrada que nem olhava para os lados.

Virou-se para a janela, suspirando cansada, o que será que estava acontecendo, antes do almoço ele estava aparentemente bem, mas algo acontecera quando ele saira para falar com Milo; ela pensou intrigada.

Chegaram ao vale das flores, entrando rapidamente na mansão...

-Shaka! –Aaliah chamou enquanto trancava a porta.

-Vou tomar um banho, depois conversamos; ele avisou, antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar algo ele já subia as escadas apressadamente.

Fitou-o tristemente, não gostava de vê-lo daquela forma, era estranho não conseguir entender o que ele sentia quando às vezes era tão transparente para ele.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu o registro bruscamente, sentindo a água fria chocar-se contra o corpo quente. Encostou-se na parede, deixando-se escorrer até o chão.

Prendeu os dedos entre os fios dourados de maneira nervosa, tentando apagar todas aquelas lembranças de sua mente.

Era como se uma parte de si houvesse se quebrado, agora lembrava-se da imagem meio difusa de uma mulher de cabelos dourados e orbes azuis.

Tão tristes!

Consegui-a vê-la chorando e em seu intimo vinha aquela sensação de perda, quando um singelo '**Adeus'** saiu num sussurro dos lábios dela.

Não queria lembrar, passara tantos anos sem precisar daquilo pra viver, porque elas voltavam justamente agora?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas com passos pesados, encontrou a porta do quarto do cavaleiro entreaberta. Franziu o cenho, sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Ao se aproximar, a porta abriu-se sem ranger.

Ouviu o barulho de água caindo e notou que a porta do banheiro também estava entreaberta.

Movida pela curiosidade e incerteza, aproximou-se, vendo pela brecha da porta o cavaleiro sentado no piso frio.

-Shaka! –ela falou assustada, entrando no banheiro.

-Me deixa; ele pediu num tom suplicante.

Correu até ele ajoelhando-se a seu lado, ignorando a água cair sobre si agora.

-O que foi? –Aaliah perguntou aflita, tentando afastar-lhe as mãos da face, foi com surpresa que viu os orbes azuis agora avermelhados enquanto lágrimas amargas se misturavam a água doce que caia sobre eles.

-Me deixa; ele pediu numa ultima tentativa de ficar sozinho.

-Não; ela falou veemente.

Abraçou-o fortemente, ouvindo um soluço a muito travado em sua garganta, libertar-se finalmente.

-Eu estou aqui, com você; a jovem sussurrou.

Nunca pensou que algum dia fosse ver aquilo, sentia o coração se apertar a cada soluço que ele dava, sem que soubesse como lhe ajudar.

Os homens também choram, até os santos e também os deuses; ela pensou, afagando-lhe as melenas douradas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Viu-o sentado em frente à lareira que agora tinha apenas uma pequena centelha vermelha a queimar.

-Há quanto tempo? –Eliot perguntou sem se virar.

-Boa noite, tio; Minos respondeu se aproximando e sentando-se na poltrona ao lado dele. –Como o senhor está?

-Bem; ele respondeu. –Mas estou preocupado com Isadora;

-Imagino; o juiz falou pensativo. –Mas ela é forte, vai saber como encaminhar a própria vida;

-...; Eliot assentiu. –Eu sei, mas não gosto de vê-la sofrer;

-Mais do que nos últimos anos? Acredite que não; ele alfinetou.

-Não preciso que me lembre de minhas negligencias, Minos; o pisciano falou áspero.

-Eu sei meu tio, estou apenas lhe lembrando que Isadora já sobreviveu ao pior, certamente ela saberá ter forças para superar mais essa; o espectro falou veemente.

-Ela sabe o que fez? –Eliot perguntou num tom sombrio.

-Sabe, eu já havia contado a ela há algum tempo; Minos respondeu sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

-E você fala isso assim? –ele exasperou.

-Meu caro tio; Minos foi enfático. –Fiz e faria de novo se fosse possível, não sinto um pingo de remorso por ter mandado aquela mulherzinha e seu amante para o inferno; ele sentenciou. –Esse é o destino de todos aqueles que tentam ferir minha prima.

-Você a ama? –Eliot perguntou a queima roupa.

-Ela é tudo que tenho; o cavaleiro respondeu serio. –Foi à única que não deu as costas pra mim quando me tornei juiz, como alguns falsos puritanos que conheço;

-Não foi isso que perguntei; ele falou taxativo.

-Eu sei o que perguntou e não lhe interessa; Minos cortou frio.

-Com licença, senhor; Marie entrou cautelosa.

-Sim!

-O jantar logo vai ser servido; ela avisou.

-Obrigado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou na cozinha novamente enquanto ajeitava a toquinha que prendia os cabelos.

Ver aqueles dois conversando depois de tanto tempo era surpreendente e assustador.

Lembrava-se ainda das duas crianças brincando no jardim de Isabel alegremente, eles tinham pouca idade de diferença, mas via-se nos olhos do garoto toda a dedicação e carinho que dispensava a garotinha.

Os vira crescer, transformarem-se, tomando decisões distintas que os levaram a caminhos inesperados. E tal fato foi o que impediu de ver novamente aquela cena da sala nos últimos anos.

Eliot jamais admitiu que Minos fosse um espectro de Hades, da mesma forma que Isadora, jamais perdoou o pai por ter-se casado com Heloisa.

Ainda lembrava-se, Minos tinha por volta de quatro anos quando Isadora nasceu.

Ele era o único parente da família de Isabel que visitava a mansão com os pais, desde cedo viu a adoração do pequeno pela menina, que conforme o tempo passava, tornou-se alem de dedicação. Viu isso nos orbes dourados o amor que ele sentia por ela e é triste ver que tal sentimento jamais fora revelado.

Logo Isabel morreu e Minos foi convocado, com isso ele e Isadora não voltaram a se reencontrar, dois anos depois a menina deixava a mansão para não mais voltar.

Agora, não só Isadora estava de volta, como Minos também, ambos com o espírito e almas regeneradas, deixando as dores de lado para enfrentarem numa ultima batalha seus demônios mais persistentes.

**Continua... **


	18. A cada cor :M:

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de iniciarem a leitura deste capitulo, tenho um aviso a dar, embora não tenha mudado a classificação da fic que ainda permanece como (T) esse capitulo vai para a classificação (M), apenas para aviso, pois como mandam as regras, acima de **_**lemon**_** sobe o **_**ratting.**_

**Outra coisa, eu simplesmente não podia deixar essa relação tão fogosa entre Shaka e Aaliah passar em branco, embora muitas coisas vão acontecer nessa reta final da fic, espero que gostem desse capitulo, escrevi com muito carinho.**

**Já ne...**

* * *

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga. **

**Boa Leitura! **

**N/a: Obrigada a Saory-san, minha grande amiga, beta e conselheira, por betar esse capitulo pra mim. Miga, dedico esse capitulo a você. **

* * *

**Capitulo 18: A cada cor...**

**Não era bem assim**

**O mundo que eu quis**

**Mas com você aqui será tudo azul**

**A vida é como um quadro, **

**Você escolhe a cor**

**E muda a cada dia, a cada amor...**

**♥**

**Por ter em suas mãos um pincel **

**Pinte um mundo então pra mim **

**Onde eu possa ser feliz...**

**.I.**

Não sabia quanto tempo estavam ali, apenas sentiu seu corpo mais frio devido à água gelada e conteve um estremecimento abraçando-o mais forte.

-Vem, não é bom ficar aqui com essa roupa molhada; Aaliah sussurrou sentindo-o um pouco resistente em se levantar.

Ele não parecia em nada com o cavaleiro que conhecia até agora e isso lhe preocupava; ela pensou. Os orbes azuis pareciam ter perdido a vida, até a aura dele parecia ter se apagado um pouco.

Caminharam de volta para o cômodo, enquanto esperava alguma reação dele, mesmo que fosse um pedido para que se afastasse.

-Shaka; Aaliah chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se silencioso para si. –O que está acontecendo? –precisava saber, não podiam continuar assim.

-Nã-...;

-Não precisa responder; a jovem o cortou docemente, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Quanto sentir que quer conversar sobre isso, você me conta; ela completou, já era de se esperar que ele fosse dizer que não era nada ou dar alguma desculpa tentando lhe convencer que estava bem, então era melhor deixar que quando chegasse a hora certa ele contasse.

-...; Shaka assentiu silenciosamente.

-Agora tira essa roupa que vou pegar uma seca pra você; Aaliah avisou, dando-lhe as costas para ir até a mala.

-Aaliah; a voz do cavaleiro soou quase num sussurro, quando lembrou-se do que havia guardado lá dentro, exatamente para que ela não visse.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou de costas para ele, encontrando uma caixinha lacrada por um laço vermelho que a impedida de ver o conteúdo.

-Bem...; Shaka falou mudando completamente o rumo de seus pensamentos, aproximando-se apressado dela.

-Então? –a jovem perguntou curiosa, virando-se para ele.

-É melhor trocarmos de roupa, depois eu falo; ele respondeu desconversando, enquanto tentava pegar a caixinha.

-Ah nem vem, o que é? –Aaliah insistiu em saber.

-Aaliah, por favor; Shaka pediu num tom quase desesperado.

Se ela ficasse agitando aquela caixa, iria quebrar o que estava dentro. Quando fora pela primeira vez a loja de Dario e Flora, encontrou aquela caixa e resolvera levar, até alguns dias atrás não soube dizer se era pela curiosidade da situação, ou pelo fato de estar intrigado com aquela coincidência, mas por fim a trouxera consigo, mas queria dar a ela em outro momento; ele pensou.

-Então? –ela falou batendo o pé impaciente no chão.

-É... É... Surpresa; foi a única resposta que passou por sua cabeça como atitude desesperada.

-Uhn? –Aaliah murmurou confusa e num momento de distração deu a ele a oportunidade de pegar a caixa de volta e esconde-la em uma das gavetas da cômoda atrás de dela.

-Isso mesmo; ele ressaltou com mais veemência ao ver que a caixinha estava segura agora, assim aproximou-se dela com um olhar intenso, ignorando completamente os problemas que nublavam-lhe a mente momentos atrás, deixando-se concentrar apenas nela e em nada mais.

-Que tipo de surpresa? –a jovem perguntou com um olhar curioso, tipicamente infantil.

-Deliciosamente surpreendente; Shaka respondeu num sussurro provocante em seu ouvido.

Sentou a face incendiar-se e a mente dar voltas, como ele podia mudar de humor tão rápido? –ela se perguntou, instintivamente buscando apoio nos ombros dele ao sentir um dos braços do cavaleiro envolver-lhe a cintura.

Os corpos estavam frios, mas aos poucos aqueceram-se com a presença um do outro.

-Shaka; ela falou num fraco sussurro.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou aproximando-se ainda mais, até pousar o queixo sobre seu ombro, acomodando-a melhor entre seus braços.

-Acho melhor você se trocar "antes que isso afete demais sua cabeça"; Aaliah completou em pensamentos, empurrando-o um pouco para trás.

-Mas...;

-Nada de mas, você pode ficar gripado assim; ela apressou-se em corta-lo.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, sentiu as mãos delicadas roçarem sua pele à medida que ela abria os botões da camisa colada ao corpo.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou num sussurro enrouquecido, sentindo a pele queimar sob o toque casto dela.

-O que foi? –a jovem murmurou erguendo os orbes na direção dele com a face levemente rosada. Talvez não fora lá uma boa idéia ajuda-lo com as roupas; ela pensou diante do olhar dele.

-Eu já disse que te amo, hoje? –o cavaleiro perguntou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, afastando alguns fios azulados que caiam sobre os olhos dela, levando-os para trás da orelha.

Estancou, sentindo um breve estremecimento correr seu corpo, que ela definitivamente não quis saber se era ou não de frio.

-...; Negou com um aceno tímido, mesmo porque, desde que acordaram, não haviam tido muito tempo de ficarem sozinhos para conversar.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça, ficando na mesma altura que os olhos dela.

-Shaka; Aaliah balbuciou, porém logo sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus num toque cálido.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios à medida que bocas e línguas uniam-se num beijo intenso e envolvente.

De maneira hesitante, sentiu os braços delicados envolverem seu pescoço e seus corpos aconchegarem-se um ao outro como se fossem feitos para estarem apenas ali. Juntos!

Sentiu a temperatura do corpo aumentar quando ele abandonou-lhe os lábios, descendo os seus pelo colo acetinado deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava.

-Adoro seu cheiro; ele sussurrou mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvi-la gemer.

A respiração tornou-se descontrolada e a face dela em poucos segundos atingiu diversos tons de vermelho.

O braço que a prendia pela cintura estreitou-se ainda mais, fazendo-a prender a respiração surpresa.

Os orbes amendoados encontraram-se com os azuis completamente nublados. Ambos conseguiam sentir as respirações quentes chocando-se contra suas faces e o bater desenfreado de seus corações.

Lá fora a noite já caia, o céu adquiria um leve tom acinzentado, enquanto as estrelas eram escondidas pelas nuvens, pois logo viria a tempestade que a mais de três dias os céus já anunciavam.

Tímidas, as mãos delicadas envolveram-lhe os ombros, fazendo a camisa molhada cair ao chão, enquanto o abraçava.

-Quero fazer amor com você; Aaliah sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido, antes de deixar os lábios correrem pela curva do pescoço dele e as mãos descerem num toque nada casto pelo abdômen, sentindo os músculos se contraírem sob seu toque.

Prendeu a respiração instintivamente ao sentir as costas tocarem a parede fria e o corpo bem talhado do cavaleiro moldar-se ao seu, lhe fazendo ofegar.

Tremeu ao sentir as mãos firmes correrem por suas costas, até uma descer atrevida pela coxa, subindo lentamente por baixo do tecido fino da saia, levando-o consigo.

-Se esse é seu desejo; o cavaleiro sussurrou entre seus lábios, vendo-a assentir. Fê-la cingir-lhe a cintura com as pernas e ouviu-a gemer ao sentir-se prensada entre ele e a parede. –O que posso fazer se não realiza-lo; ele completou num tom sedutor de voz.

Entreabriu os lábios, mas palavra alguma saiu deles, quando os mesmos foram tomados pelo cavaleiro num beijo intenso.

Gemeu ao senti-lo acariciar as curvas esguias, deixando uma mão pousando suavemente sobre seu seio, acariciando-o por sobre o tecido.

Os dedos finos prenderam-se entre as mexas douradas, intensificando ainda mais o beijo, enquanto instintivos, seus quadris arqueavam-se buscando por mais dele.

Era como se houvessem caído dentro de um turbilhão de emoções que os tragava pouco a pouco para o desconhecido.

Abriu os botões da blusinha lentamente, ouvindo-a sussurrar seu nome em meio a suspiros.

Deixou as mãos correrem pelas costas dela, aos poucos livrando-os completamente de todas as peças. Com passos calmos, porém não menos ansiosos, aproximou-se da cama, depositou-a lentamente sobre a mesma, fitando-a intensamente, com os pensamentos completamente enevoados.

Logo seus lábios se encontraram em beijos que tornavam-se cada vez mais intenso e as caricias, exigentes e sedutoras.

Agora tudo se torna clichê, pois aquilo que sentiam jamais poderiam ser descrito por palavras...

Lá fora o vendo acoitava com força as janelas de vidro, mas o barulho ainda era ínfimo, entre sussurros e gemidos, eles entregavam-se completamente aquilo que sentiam.

**.II.**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, há quanto tempo não tinha um sono tão gostoso como aquele? Muito; ela pensou suspirando.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, assustou-se ao ver que lá fora já era noite, quanto teria dormido? –Isadora se perguntou olhando para os lados, vendo que o pai não estava mais lá.

Levantou-se sentindo-se um pouco cansada ainda, tudo parecia tão calmo agora. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

Estava com fome e a julgar pelo horário já havia passado do jantar, quem sabe pudesse fazer um lanchinho. Desceu as escadas com cuidado, por um momento parou dando um meio sorriso.

Quando era criança costumava subir aquelas escadas correndo, apostando corrida com Minos para ver quem chegaria ao topo primeiro, era evidente que ele era mais ágil e ela sempre tropeçava em algum degrau caindo e ralando o joelho.

Quantas não foram às vezes que quase matara o primo do coração com os gritos que dava ao cair. Um suspiro de saudade saiu de seus lábios.

Bons tempos!

Encaminhou-se para a cozinha, mas franziu o cenho ao ver uma fraca luz vinda de lá. Será que Marie ainda estava acordada?

Logo que se aproximou, deparou-se com uma farta cabeleira prateada a cair pelas costas desnudas de um rapaz, que mantinha-se apoiado num balcão no centro da cozinha e sentado em um banco.

-Primo! – Isadora falou.

Minou virou-se rapidamente para trás a tempo de segurar a jovem que tencionava pular sobre si, porém não pode prever que a calça de malha fosse deslizar sobre o banco, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, levando a ambos para o chão.

-**AI**; eles gemeram ao baterem contra o piso frio.

-Que idéia é essa? –o espectro perguntou, massageando a cabeça no local que batera no chão, enquanto via apenas uma cascata de fios esverdeados caindo sobre sua face.

-Não seja rabugento; Isadora brincou, tirando-lhe um sorriso dos lábios, enquanto se levantava. –Droga, será que nunca vou lhe surpreender? –ela indagou.

-Vai sonhando; Minos provocou, vendo-a dar-lhe as costas para erguer o banco que caiara.

Se bem que; ele ponderou fitando-a por alguns segundos. É, ela conseguira; Minos pensou, não conseguindo evitar de deixar os orbes dourados correrem livres sobre a jovem.

Ainda lembrava daquela garotinha saltitante que o '**obrigava'** a brincar de casinha consigo e fazer um filhote de cisne de '**filho'**, mas aquela garotinha crescera, tornando-se uma bela mulher. _Mui_ _bela_

Os orbes rosados adquiriram mais segurança e determinação, daqueles que sabiam quais eram seus objetivos e não mais se deixariam desviar do caminho que escolheram.

A pele antes alva tinha agora um leve bronzeado adquirido nas visitas as praias brasileiras, o que seria apenas para realçar aquela beleza singular, pertencente somente a ela.

Isadora era simplesmente perfeita; ele pensou, vendo o pijama de malhas que ela usava, revelar bem mais curvas do que ele imaginava que existissem, mas que apenas tornava mais veemente a opinião que já tinha.

-Quando foi que chegou? –a voz de Isadora tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-O que? –ele perguntou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Puxou um outro banco para si, enquanto ela abria a geladeira em busca de algo para comer.

-Quando chegou? –Isadora repetiu.

-Ontem à noite; Minos respondeu calmamente.

-Já conversou com papai? –ela perguntou tirando uma garrafa de leite e um prato com bolo de chocolate de dentro da geladeira.

Minos assentiu, vendo-a fechar a porta com o pé enquanto se aproximava do balcão.

-Espero que não tenham andado brigando; a jovem falou em tom de aviso, abaixando-se para pegar no armário embutido no balcão, dois copos.

-Não, apenas colocando a conversa em dia; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-Não duvido; ela balbuciou.

-Aiácos me contou que você esteve em Visby; Minos começou, pegando a garrafa e enchendo os corpos.

-...; Isadora assentiu.

-O que pretende fazer agora? –ele perguntou.

-Comer bolo, se não percebeu; ela falou apontando para o prato entre os dois.

-Isadora; Minos falou em tom de aviso vendo um meio sorriso nascer nos lábios dela. O tempo poderia passar, mas aquele "**arzinho**" impertinente ela não perdia.

Talvez esse fosse um dos muitos motivos que lhe atraiam tanto nela, a jovem poderia ter um aspecto delicado, mas não se submetia a ninguém, seguida suas próprias regras e se fosse necessário lutar por isso, lutaria... bem diferente de algumas garotas que já conhecera de sua geração que pareciam bonecas de porcelana que era só tocar, virariam cacos.

-Não sei; a jovem confessou, suspirando. –Preciso de um tempo para pensar, botar a vida em ordem. Você sabe!

-...; Ele assentiu silenciosamente.

-E você? –Isadora perguntou, enquanto cortava o bolo em vários pedaços para que dividissem. Se havia duas coisas que gostava mais e juntas eram melhores ainda, eram morangos e chocolate, pelo visto Marie havia preparado um bom estoque de coisas boas, já que aquele não era o único bolo dentro da geladeira.

Se bem que, ainda se perguntava desde quando era tão viciada em chocolate daquele jeito. Ah, claro... As influencias de Milo de Escorpião, céus, nunca conhecera alguém tão chocólatra quanto ele. Talvez tenha sido por isso que pegou esse vicio; ela pensou.

-Logo vou voltar ao '**trabalho'**; Minos falou fazendo um sinal de aspas com os dedos. –Só vim ver como você estava mesmo;

-Porque não me contou que era Megaira, a erinia que se apoderou da Melissa? –ela indagou aproveitando o gancho da conversa.

-Porque só descobri aquilo depois que falei com você e quando fui lhe avisar, alguém já havia chegado antes de mim; ele respondeu levando o copo aos lábios. –Aquela amiga do Hypnos;

-Aimê; Isadora respondeu. –Ela é a mãe da Aaliah;

Minos parou com o copo no ar ao lembrar-se que a garota de melenas azuis também era filha do cavaleiro que estava com a prima naquele dia então...

-Ela...;

-Me pediu que fosse a Visby; Isadora o cortou. –Entre outras coisas; ela balbuciou.

Fitou-a atentamente, tentando de alguma forma descobrir o que se passava pela cabeça dela naquele momento.

-Sabe, eu estava com saudades daqui; ela falou em meio a um suspiro, quebrando o silencio que caíra sobre eles. –Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas estou;

-É; Minos concordou. -É como se parte de nós tenha ficado aqui depois que partimos, esperando para quando voltássemos;

Ela assentiu fitando um ponto no meio do nada, enquanto o silencio caia sobre eles de forma calma e até reconfortante, agora.

**.::A História Dentro da História – Mudando o Destino::.**

**-MESTRE MINOS; **Lune gritou entrando correndo em sua sala.

-O que quer? –o juiz perguntou frio.

-Um nome apareceu no livro dos mortos, Thanatos irá cortar o fio; ele falou aflito.

-E daí? –Minos perguntou sem dar importância a isso. Afinal, pessoas morriam todos os dias, ainda se perguntava como o livro dos mortos não ficava cheio de tantos nomes que iam e vinham a cada nova vida.

-Ela se chama Ermond senhor, Isad-; o espectro não completou o que iria falar, pois no momento seguinte o juiz havia sumido de suas vistas e as frondosas portas de ébano que mantinham sua prisão fechada, haviam sido abertas com brusquidão para que ele saísse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O salão era oval, e diferente de outras salas daquele castelo, ela não possuía móvel algum, embora no centro da mesma uma bacia dourada, aparentemente suspensa no nada flutuava.

Sua água era cristalina e pouco a pouco uma nevoa prateada escorria pelas bordas ganhando o piso frio do chão, indo tomar as paredes como eras a escalar o granizo.

O silencio era predominante ali, as três senhoras mantinham-se eretas em seus lugares segurando uma tesoura e uma agulha, enquanto a do meio, mantinha enrolado entre os dedos uma trama de fios das mais variadas cores.

A longa túnica negra deslizava com suavidade pelo chão, sem que ele ao menos se movesse, os fios prateados de seus cabelos, caiam numa cascata volumosa pelas costas, enquanto os orbes prateados, mantinham-se fixos numa fina fagulha azulada que acendera-se no meio das águas cristalinas na bacia.

Os finos dedos de Thanatos tocaram a superfície da água, que não alterou-se com isso. Os olhos dele brilharam ao retirar um fio azulado das águas, erguendo-os até a altura de seus olhos.

-Estamos prontas senhor; elas avisaram em uníssono.

Ele assentiu pronto para cortar o fio da vida, com a tesoura gasta que a moira lhe estendia quando...

-**PAREM**! – um grito ecoou por toda a sala, fazendo a água da bacia tremer.

-O que quer aqui, mortal? –a divindade vociferou.

-Não se atreva a cortar esse fio; Minos falou aproximando-se com um olhar envenenado, enquanto a saphuris tilintava a cada passo que dava.

-Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? –ele desdenhou.

Faltava pouco para cortar aquele fio e não permitiria que alguém lhe interrompesse, porém para sua surpresa, sentiu uma mão forte fechar-se em volta de seu pescoço e garras afiadas cortarem a pele fina da garganta, fazendo finos filetes escorrerem até o colo.

-Se atreva a cortar esse fio e será você a trocar de lugar com ela; o juiz avisou com os orbes dourados adquirindo uma sombra vermelha.

Thanatos tentou recuar um passo verdadeiramente assustado, mas não conseguiu.

-Devemos cortar, senhor? –uma das senhoras perguntou.

-Então, é a vida dela ou a sua; Minos avisou, apertando ainda mais as garras no pescoço dele.

-Não; Thanatos falou com a voz entrecortada.

-Eu não ouvi; o juiz falou num tom frio.

-Não!

O fio azulado desapareceu, a nuvem prateada pareceu ser sugada por um ralo e logo um por um, os archotes que rodeavam aquela sala acenderam-se sem que alguém ao menos os tocasse.

-Tem noção do que fez? –Thanatos perguntou irritado.

-Tenho e não me importaria de fazer de novo se for preciso; ele avisou soltando-o no chão e deixando a sala. –Eu falo com o imperador depois, não se preocupe;

**.III.**

Serrou os orbes ao sentir a água quente envolver seu corpo, tremeu, buscando o apoio no beiral de mármore da banheira para simplesmente não desfalecer quando os lábios macios do cavaleiro subiam sensualmente pelo meio de suas costas.

Pétalas vermelhas de rosas dançavam sobre a água que na banheira de mármore, cobria-lhes a cintura.

Deveria ser um sonho, certamente o era, daqueles que jamais desejava acordar; ela concluiu enquanto uma essência suave de óleos florais parecia tomar conta de todo ambiente que era fazer inveja a qualquer cenário de filme romântico.

As luzes das velas estavam bruxuleantes devido à umidade do local, mas isso era o menos importante, num canto próximo a parede, numa pequena mesa de mogno duas taças jaziam vazias, apenas com algumas gotas vermelhas de vinho a marcar o fundo. Sentiu as mãos dele massageando seu pescoço, livrando-o de qualquer tensão.

Suspirou...

-Isso é tão bom; ela balbuciou ao sentir o toque descendo para o resto das costas, enquanto sentia o calor emanado do corpo dele, abraçar-lhe.

-Gosta? –ele perguntou num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sair daquele torpor e letargia que pareciam querer levá-la ao reino dos sonhos, embalados pelos braços do cavaleiro a envolver-lhe a cintura.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, aconchegando-se melhor entre os baços dele, vendo delicadas pétalas vermelhas boiarem sobre a água, apenas completando aquele cenário, que parecia deixá-los em um mundo à parte do que viam lá fora. –Você é maravilhoso sabia? –ela ergueu parcialmente a cabeça, encontrando os orbes azulados sobre si.

-Não, é você que consegue despertar o melhor em mim; o cavaleiro respondeu, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

Deu um meio sorriso ao ver a face alva da jovem adquirir um tom avermelhado, mas não menos encantador. Deixou a ponta dos dedos correrem com suavidade entre os fios azulados que caiam sobre seu ombro, enquanto acomodava-a melhor sentada sobre seu colo.

-Nunca pensei que com essa viajem, fosse conhecer um Shaka completamente diferente daquele que via no santuário; ela comentou, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

-Decepcionada? –ele perguntou, deixando uma das mãos correrem com suavidade pelas costas dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Nem que eu estivesse louca; Aaliah respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente. –Alias, não me arrependo de nada; ela completou, voltando-se para ele.

-Não mesm-...; ela o cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios suavemente com a ponta dos dedos,

-Nada; a jovem falou veemente.

-Que bom; ele sussurrou virando-a lentamente para si.

-Shaka; Aaliah murmurou serrando os orbes ao sentir a respiração quente chocando-se contra sua face e o coração disparar batendo desenfreado, tomado pela ansiedade.

-Amo você; o cavaleiro sussurro, pousando os lábios sobre os dela com suavidade, como se temesse de alguma forma magoá-la.

-E eu a você; a jovem sussurrou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, enquanto seus braços de maneira lenta envolviam-lhe o pescoço, deixando as unhas finas deterem-se na nuca.

Deixou uma das mãos prender-se entre os fios azulados, de maneira sedutora contornou-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua fazendo-a gemer em expectativa, antes de tomá-los com sofreguidão.

Estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dele mover-se com suavidade, moldando-se ao seu, permitindo que ficasse parcialmente deitada sobre a banheira, impedindo que a água passasse do nível da cintura.

Pétalas vermelhas grudavam sobre o corpo de ambos, as velas aos poucos começavam a reduzir as chamas...

Abandonou-lhe os lábios sob um murmúrio de protesto, pousou um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem em meio as fios azulados, vendo-a ainda com os orbes serrados e a respiração descompassada. Desceu-os pela maçã rosada do rosto indo até o colo.

Era como se houvessem mergulhado em meio a um redemoinho de emoções e suas mentes agora estivessem completamente enevoadas pelo desejo que sentiam.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios dele, ao sentir as pernas bem torneadas dela, enlaçarem sua cintura num movimento lento e sedutor, provocando-lhe todos os sentidos.

Os dedos finos prenderam-se entre os fios dourados, arranhando-o levemente, fazendo um arrepio antecipado correr por ambos os corpos. Deixou uma das mãos correr pelas costas dele, tocando, sentindo, experimentando, descobrindo novas sensações.

Os lábios beijavam de maneira exigente o colo acetinado, fazendo-a ofegar e instintivamente arquear-se, ouviu a respiração descontrolada dela em seu ouvido, enquanto seus lábios desciam deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

-Shaka; o nome do cavaleiro saiu de seus lábios como um sussurro em meio a um gemido, serrou os orbes deixando as unhas finas arranharem-no ao sentir os lábios descerem com suavidade ao vale entre os seios.

Tocou-lhe os seios suavemente, fazendo-a gemer, a caricia tornou-se mais quente e sensual à medida que seus corpos buscavam cada vez mais um pelo outro.

Ouvi-la chamar-lhe daquela forma era uma das maiores satisfações que tinha, jamais pensou em toda sua vida encontrar alguém que realmente desejasse entregar sua alma e coração, alias, jamais pensara realmente nisso como uma possibilidade para essa encarnação, mas desde que a conhecera, algo havia mudado, talvez nunca fosse capaz de demonstrar todas essas mudanças com palavras, mas enquanto fosse possível, demonstraria a ela com gestos o quanto a amava.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, levantando-se de uma vez da banheira. Aaliah abriu os olhos num misto de surpresa e confusão, a água corria por seus corpos como as pétalas que agora voltavam a boiar na superfície da água.

Sentiu a pele arrepiar-se como se uma brisa suave houvesse envolvido-lhe o corpo, viu-o com extrema precisão afastar-se da banheira, deixando um rastro de umidade por onde passavam.

Pousou o corpo da jovem delicadamente sobre os lençóis acetinados, vendo a pele arrepiar-se muito antes de tocá-la. Um brilho intenso mesclou-se nas íris azuis.

As melenas azuladas espalharam-se sobre o tecido, enquanto a face da jovem adquiria um leve rubor, emoldurando aquela cena em sua mente.

Prendeu a respiração ao sentir o corpo dele moldando-se ao seu, seus lábios logo encontraram-se em um beijo intenso, sentiu-se lânguida entre os braços dele, como se agora, até o tempo estivesse correndo de maneira mais lenta por eles.

Com a ponta dos dedos traçou um caminho suave pelo braço da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer a cada toque, a mão que envolvia-lhe a cintura, desceu pelas curvas esguias, acariciando-lhe lentamente a coxa, fazendo-a ofegar.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios, descendo-os de maneira lenta e sensual pelo vale entre os seios. Gemeu. Sentindo o corpo tremer quando o mesmo deteve-se sobre o ventre, depositando beijos quentes e inebriantes.

Serrou os orbes, ofegando, enquanto as mãos prendiam-se entre o tecido acetinado sentindo-o acariciar-lhe de forma mais ousada. Os lábios do cavaleiro corriam exigentes pela parte interna das coxas, fazendo-a arquear-se e murmurar seu nome em meio a gemidos cada vez mais altos.

Era como se a qualquer momento seu coração fosse sair pra fora, a respiração tornou-se entrecortada e o oxigênio parecia escasso, um grito rouco escapou dos lábios dela ao sentir o corpo tremer diante do toque ousado dos lábios do cavaleiro em seu ponto mais sensível.

Deitou-se sobre ela, envolvendo-a entre os braços, sentindo o corpo delicado da jovem moldar-se ao seu, à medida que uniam-se em um único ritmo.

Os movimentos de inicio hesitantes, foram tornando-se cadenciados, as respirações tornaram-se entrecortadas. Os vidros aos poucos deixavam-se tomar por finas películas esbranquiçadas, palavras ecoavam como sussurros por aquelas paredes, únicas testemunhas da forma com que se amavam.

Viu gotas frias de água caírem sobre a pele da jovem, enquanto os fios dourados colavam-se a suas costas. Deixou uma das mãos correr firmes pela lateral do corpo da jovem, fazendo-a arquear-se, acompanhando-lhe os movimentos.

Sentiu as unhas finas cortarem suavemente suas costas, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passavam. Um fraco gemido saiu de seus lábios, ao senti-la arranhar-lhe o abdômen, fazendo os músculos contraírem-se sob o toque delicado.

-Aaliah! – ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido, sentindo os lábios dela descerem pela curva do pescoço.

Os corpos aos poucos eram tomados por uma ansiedade avassaladora e incontrolável, gemeu, abraçando-o mais forte ao senti-lo deslizar por entre suas pernas em movimentos intensos.

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro da jovem, buscando por um ultimo resquício de racionalidade, temendo por feri-la, mas gemeu ao sentir as pernas dela envolverem completamente sua cintura, intensificando o contato entre os dois.

Um grito escapou dos lábios dela ao sentir um rastro de fogo descer da garganta, pelo colo ao vale entre os seios, que imediatamente enrijeceram quando com vagar, os lábios dele correram os contornos alvos, deliciando-se com o sabor da pele da jovem, que ainda emanava a essência suave do óleo floral, antes de tomá-los completamente, enquanto a intensidade dos movimentos aumentava.

Num movimento rápido, deitou-se na cama acomodando-a sobre si, Aaliah ofegou, apoiando as mãos sobre o peito dele, fitando-o confusa.

Deixou as mãos correrem pelas coxas dela, fazendo-a mover-se novamente, sentindo seus corpos tornarem-se um único enquanto um calor intenso os envolvia.

Aaliah gemeu, serrando os orbes em puro deleite, sentindo as mãos dele correrem sem pudores por seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer. Os gemidos se intensificaram à medida que o clímax se aproximava.

Um gemido rouco escapou dos lábios dele, quando ela retesou o corpo, estremecendo, entregando-se completamente aquele momento pertencente a apenas eles, não demorando a tê-lo lhe acompanhando em meio a aquela explosão de sensações.

Sentia uma onda de letargia envolver-lhe o corpo todo, enquanto o coração batia agitado. Viu os braços quentes do cavaleiro lhe envolverem e fazer com que deitasse sobre seu corpo, sentindo as mãos dele correrem de forma suave por suas costas, fazendo com que aos poucos adormecesse. Deixando-se encaminhar para o reino dos sonhos...

**Continua...**


	19. All about lovin´ you

_**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**♥♥**

**♥**

**Capitulo 19: All about lovin' You.**

**♥**

**Não quero dormir esta noite**

**Sonhar é uma perna de tempo**

**Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornado**

**Tudo que faço é amar você.**

**(Bom Jovi).**

**♥**

**.I.**

Franziu o cenho, sentindo uma tênue luminosidade sobre seus olhos, tateou os lados, mas acabou por não encontra-lo, o que lhe fez despertar completamente.

Deixou os olhos correrem pelo quarto, até que os mesmos recaíssem sobre a cômoda, precisamente a gaveta que ele guardara a caixinha no dia anterior que despertara tanto sua curiosidade.

Enrolou-se melhor no lençol e sentou-se na cama, a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e não ouvia som algum vindo de lá, sinal de que o cavaleiro não estava no quarto. Aonde será que ele foi? –ela se perguntou deixando a curiosidade aflorar.

Levantou-se sorrateiramente da cama, indo em direção a cômoda, mal abriu a gaveta, sentiu os pelos do braço se eriçarem ao ouvir a voz grave dele atrás de si.

-Bom dia; Shaka falou calmamente.

Ergueu a cabeça, vendo-o com um olhar sereno sobre si e não pode deixar de ruborizar ao ser pega em flagrante.

-Bom dia; Aaliah murmurou sorrindo nervosamente. –Onde estava? –ela desconversou.

-Preparando o café; ele respondeu indicando uma bandeja em cima do criado mudo, do lado onde ela estava há poucos minutos, repleta de frutas, café entre outras coisas.

-Ahn! Bem... ; Aaliah balbuciou.

-Vá em frente, pode abrir. Sei que se não deixar, você não vai conseguir nem tomar café direito; o cavaleiro brincou.

-Sério? –ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

-...; Ele assentiu.

Virou-se rapidamente abrindo a gaveta e encontrando a caixinha ainda ali. Pegou-a indo sentar-se na cama, andando a passos curtos, para não tropeçar no lençol. Sentiu-o sentar-se atrás de si, para logo em seguida apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

-Abra; Shaka a incentivou.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, abrindo com cuidado a caixinha.

Retirou o laço vermelho, afastando uma folha de seda que cobria o conteúdo e surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

-Shaka!

-Curioso não; ele comentou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Também fiquei surpreso quando vi;

-Mas, aonde conseguiu? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-Na loja de Dario e Flora, no primeiro dia que fomos até lá; o cavaleiro explicou.

-Nossa, ou é coincidência demais ou...;

-Destino? –Shaka completou por ela apontando para a caixa onde jazia um grande coração de chocolate, envolto por um laço também de chocolate, mas o mais surpreendente eram as letras em relevo na peça. **A e S.** em chocolate branco.

-Acha que isso é possível? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Você acha que não? –ele rebateu com um olhar enigmático, respondendo com isso qualquer indagação.

Fitou atentamente o coração na caixa, não... Não era só coincidência. Havia algo mais, como toda a relação deles desde que haviam se conhecido até agora; ela pensou recostando-se no peito do cavaleiro, suspirando. Como dizia Shakespeare_** 'A mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia'.**_

Um silêncio reconfortante caiu sobre eles, mas ainda havia algumas coisas pendentes que não poderiam ser ignoradas; ela lembrou-se.

-Me lembrei de uma coisa; Aaliah falou de repente abafando o riso.

-O que? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Quando eu era pequena; ela começou. –Eu disse pra minha mãe que se fosse fora do tempo, não me deixaria desviar dos meus objetivos por nada nem ninguém, muito menos por um namorado, nem que ele fosse a reencarnação de Buda;

-Uhn! –Shaka murmurou confuso.

-Mas nunca imaginei que isso fosse realmente acontecer; Aaliah completou só agora dando-se conta de que contara essa historia para ele logo que chegaram ao Vale das Flores, mas não havia reparado nesse detalhe.

-E você acha que esse é o tempo? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-...; ela assentiu, erguendo os orbes em sua direção. –Conhecer você foi o melhor que aconteceu na minha vida;

Fitou-a intensamente, pousando a mão sobre a dela, entrelaçou seus dedos, enquanto ela acomodava-se entre seus braços.

-Não preciso de outras lembranças, desde que você entrou na minha vida; o cavaleiro murmurou.

-Uhn! –Aaliah murmurou confusa.

-Depois que falei com Milo, encontrei Astréia; Shaka começou.

-Quem?

-A mulher que você sonhou; ele respondeu.

-Mas...; ela parou compreendendo o que ele queria dizer.

-Que irônico; o cavaleiro falou quase num sussurro. –Depois que a encontrei, lembrei de algumas coisas que eu havia esquecido sobre minha vida antes dos cinco anos.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou curiosa, sabendo que fora isso a deixa-lo perturbado antes.

-Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas...; Shaka ponderou. –Não quero uma deusa na minha vida... Apenas minha mãe; ele falou em meio a um suspiro pesado. -Mas acho que ela pensa diferente; o cavaleiro falou lembrando-se da resposta que ela lhe dera quando perguntara quem ela era. –Mas esquece, nunca precisei disso antes e não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar;

-Sei que você está chateado; Aaliah falou trocando-lhe a face, erguendo a mão até alcança-lo, mantendo-se na mesma posição. –Mas guardar isso para si não vai aliviar a dor, acredite, eu sei;

-Mas, é que...; Ele ponderou. -Porque depois de todos esses anos ela volta?

-Quem sabe ela só pode fazer isso agora; Aaliah falou. –Talvez ela não tenha tido outra escolha;

-Talvez; Shaka falou pouco convencido.

-Porque não fala com ela; ela sugeriu.

-O que? –ele perguntou surpreso com a sugestão.

-Isso mesmo, ouça o que ela tem a dizer, mesmo que você já tenha uma opinião formada sobre isso;

-Mas...;

-Não negue isso a ela, por favor; Aaliah pediu.

-...; Shaka assentiu, jamais conseguiria falar não pra ela; ele pensou, suspirando.

Mas a verdade é que tinha medo de saber o quanto aquilo poderia mudar sua vida, nessa fase que já considerava perfeita apenas com Aaliah em sua vida.

**.II.**

Sentou-se em frente a seu templo, recostando-se no pilar atrás de si. A noite estrelada caia maravilhosamente bela sobre Atenas e algumas partes do mundo.

Apertou o celular entre as mãos, esperando que a qualquer momento ele fosse ligar lhe dando alguma noticia.

-Milo! – ouviu alguém achar atrás de si, mas não precisava de muito para saber quem era.

-O que quer? –ele perguntou seco, ainda sentia os dentes daquela planta em sua coxa, mas isso não era o pior, talvez o pior nisso tudo fosse acordar no meio da madrugada gemendo e gritando por causa de uma planta gigante lhe atacando em sonhos; o cavaleiro pensou sentindo uma veinha saltar em sua testa,

-Bem...; Afrodite ponderou.

-Não, eu não sei nada da Isadora e sim, também estou preocupado; Milo falou ainda o ignorando nem ao menos deixando-o falar.

-Me desculpe; ele falou com pesar.

-O que está feito, está feito! –o cavaleiro rebateu. –Não me importo em levar uma mordida de planta carnívora, mas não o perdôo por ter magoado a Isa; ele foi direto.

-...; Afrodite assentiu, baixando os olhos, sabia que ele estava certo.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre os dois, como se as palavras simplesmente houvessem sumido.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? –o pisciano perguntou cauteloso.

-Você já vez; Milo rebateu seco.

-Você sabia que Minos é primo da Isadora? –Afrodite perguntou, ignorando o tom dele.

-Sabia; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-Mas...;

-Não é exatamente isso que você quer saber não é? Então pergunte logo; o Escorpião falou começando a se irritar com aquela falta de objetividade.

-Minos apareceu pra mim antes de ontem; Afrodite começou. –Me disse que Isadora iria partir;

-O que? –Milo perguntou virando-se imediatamente para ele.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu.

Ponderou por um momento, como não pensara nisso, era obvio que Minos deveria saber onde ela estava. Suspirou aliviado, ela estava bem então; ele concluiu.

-Então, acho que não preciso me preocupar mais; Milo falou guardando o celular no bolso.

-O que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Minos deve saber aonde ela esta, então, vai cuidar dela, não preciso me preocupar; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Como pode confiar nele? –Afrodite perguntou quase indignado, porém incomodado com essa confiança toda no espectro.

-Ele jamais magoaria a Isadora, Afrodite; Milo falou em tom sério. –Ele preferiria a morte ao magoá-la; ele completou de maneira sombria.

Por algum motivo sentiu-se inquieto com essa informação, não sabia se devia se alegrar por saber que ela estava bem, ou aquela inquietação tinha outras razões.

Viu-o se levantar para ir embora, ainda mantendo a postura na defensiva.

-Boa noite; Milo falou voltando para dentro de seu templo.

-Boa...; Ele respondeu num sussurro, ainda imerso em seus pensamentos.

**.III.**

Estavam tomando café tranqüilamente quando lembrou-se de mais uma coisa a lhe intrigar no dia anterior, o misterioso telefonema do Escorpião.

-O que o Milo queria? –Aaliah perguntou enquanto tomavam café.

-Perguntar se eu conseguia localizar a Isadora; ele respondeu.

-Porque, o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Depois daquele dia, ela sumiu; Shaka explicou.

-Mas...;

-Ela não quis voltar para Atenas; ele esclareceu.

-Porque, pensei que ela e o papai, bem... Você sabe, fossem se acertar; Aaliah falou hesitante.

-O que você pensa sobre isso? –Shaka perguntou, lembrando-se que ela se esquivara da ultima vez que lhe fizera essa pergunta.

-Não sei; Aaliah balbuciou. –Eu queria que ele encontrasse alguém e acho legal que seja a Isa, mas...;

-Não quer dividi-lo com ninguém no momento; ele completou por ela.

-De certa forma; Aaliah falou sem graça.

-É normal, consigo imaginar o que você sente e creio que Isadora também pense assim, por isso não voltou ao santuário; Shaka explicou.

-Não entendo; ela falou confusa.

-Isadora gosta muito de você e jamais colocaria a amizade de vocês em jogo por causa do seu pai, ela não quer ficar de alguma forma entre vocês; ele explicou.

-Uhn! –a jovem murmurou confusa.

-E depois do que aconteceu, acho que ela não vai querer ver seu pai por um bom tempo; Shaka comentou com um suspiro cansado.

-O que ele fez? –Aaliah perguntou.

-Fez uma planta carnívora morder o Milo; ele respondeu.

**-O QUE?** –a jovem berrou quase engasgando com o café que acabara de tomar.

-...; Shaka assentiu.

-Mas...;

-É, seu pai esta com sérios problemas; ele comentou com ar pensativo, como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo. –O que acha de irmos a Estolcomo mais tarde?

-O que? –ela perguntou achando estranha à repentina mudança.

-Me lembrei de que tenho um conhecido lá e acho interessante fazer uma visita; Shaka falou casualmente.

-Por mim, tudo bem; Aaliah concordou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, virou-se na cama seguidas vezes até abrir os olhos completamente. Iria aproveitar que o dia nascera claro e sem sinal de chuva para caminhar. Seria bom respirar um pouco de ar fresco; ela pensou procurando aos poucos apagar todas as preocupações, pelo menos enquanto estivesse em Dream Village.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Bom dia, menino; Marie falou sorrindo assim que o viu entrar na sala de jantar.

-Bom dia; Minos respondeu sentando-se em volta da mesa. –Podem passar anos e você não vai perder esse habito, não é? –ele brincou.

-O que posso fazer, pra mim vocês sempre serão sempre duas crianças; a governanta respondeu. –Principalmente quando não perdem o habito de assaltar a geladeira durante a noite, pra comer bolo de chocolate; ela completou.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ele balbuciou sem saber o que dizer, sentindo a face adquirir um leve rubor.

-Bom dia; a voz animada de Isadora chegou até seus ouvidos.

-Bom dia; os dois responderam, enquanto a senhora colocava o café na mesa.

-Uhn! Esse cheiro; Isadora murmurou aproximando-se da mesa. –Estava morrendo de saudades desse café; ela comentou.

-Só do café? –Minos perguntou, fazendo-se de ofendido.

-Claro que não, da Marie também; Isadora respondeu lançando uma piscadinha marota a senhora, vendo-o ficar imediatamente emburrado.

-Puff!

-Não seja bobo, também senti sua falta; ela falou dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha fazendo-o ficar escarlate. –Marie e papai? –Isadora perguntou sentando-se ao lado do primo, que ainda parecia aéreo depois do que ela fizera.

-Ele costuma descer um pouco mais tarde menina, mas disse que não precisam espera-lo;

-...; Isadora assentiu.

-Vou trazer aquela geleira de morangos que você gosta, volto logo; a senhora falou deixando a sala rapidamente.

-Obrigada; a jovem agradeceu, porém ela já estava longe.

-Dormiu bem? –Minos perguntou calmamente.

-...; Isadora assentiu. –Literalmente sonhei com os anjos; ela brincou. –Estive lembrando de quando éramos crianças, sinto falta daquela época; ela comentou. –Éramos tão inocentes, sem metade das preocupações que temos hoje;

-Infelizmente não podemos parar no tempo e ser crianças para sempre; ele falou com ar letárgico.

-Não, mas seria bom se fosse assim; ela falou sorrindo.

-Eu sei do que você precisa; Minos falou de repente. –O que acha de irmos cavalgar antes do almoço, como nos velhos tempos. Você sabe, adrenalina, vento no rosto, uma boa corrida, como fazíamos antes;

-Tem razão, vai ser bom fazer isso de novo; Isadora falou animada.

-Vamos tomar logo o café, para não demorarmos a sair então; ele a apressou.

-...; Ela assentiu.

**.IV.**

Ouviu um baixo rosnado vindo do cavaleiro, era realmente algo estranho de se ver, mas naquele santuário onde tudo era possível, não duvidava mais de nada.

-Ma petit; Kamus chamou num sussurro, enquanto puxava a noiva para um canto da sala, onde não seriam ouvidos.

-O que foi? –Aishi perguntou.

-É impressão a minha ou o Shura esta rosnando? –ele perguntou.

-**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**;

-Acho que sim; ela respondeu ao ouvirem o rosnado um pouco mais alto agora.

-Porque? –Kamus perguntou surpreso, afinal, não era o único ali que não estava entendendo o porque daquela atitude do espanhol.

-Ciúme; a amazona respondeu calmamente.

-Do Milo? –o aquariano perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você tem certeza que quer que eu fale o porque o Shura esta com ciúmes do Milo? –Aishi perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não! –ele respondeu prontamente, sabendo que isso não seria lá muito vantajoso e nem agradável de se ouvir.

-Você é quem sabe; ela deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Uhn! Que cheiro bom; Milo murmurou enquanto via uma fumaça esbranquiçada subir da boca da panela.

-Sai de perto; Shina mandou com um olhar envenenado, ao vê-lo já com uma colher na mão para atacar o conteúdo da panela sem que estivesse pronto.

-Tudo bem; ele apressou-se em afastar-se engolindo em seco.

Viu a amazona terminando de cortar algumas coisas na beira da pia e aproximar-se com uma taboa de madeira com o conteúdo em cima. Camarões grandes e rosados, somado aquele cheiro de vinho, era impossível não dar uma beliscadinha antes de estar pronto; ele pensou.

Ela estava ali por que? Muitos dos amigos fizeram essa pergunta ao chegarem ao templo de Escorpião depois de receberem a noticia relâmpago de que o artrópode estava reunindo algumas amigos para um jantar em sua casa.

Até então tudo seria normal, ele ajudaria a cozinhar e no fim, um ótimo jantar sairia, isso é claro, se ele não houvesse quase se cortado com uma faca **'sem cortes'** obrigando-a a chuta-lo para longe do fogão, optando por cozinhar sozinha antes que ele colocasse o templo todo em risco.

-O que é? –Milo perguntou parando ao lado dela, vendo-a jogar os camarões de cima da taboa para a panela.

-Molho para o espaguete; ela respondeu lançando um olhar envenenado ao cavaleiro que apoiara o queixo em seu ombro para ver melhor o fundo da panela. –O que esta fazendo?

-Vendo o que você esta fazendo; ele respondeu infantilmente.

-Me diz, como você não morreu de fome quando era aspirante? –ela perguntou com ar chocado.

-Tinha uma garota que ajudava meu tio com a casa, enquanto eu arrumava a bagunça ela cozinhava; ele respondeu com simplicidade. –Porquê?

-Esquece, nem Freud explica; Shina falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

E ela pensava que aquele tipo de coisa era obrigatório no treinamento, se bem que Diana quando lhe treinava, fez questão que aprendesse, mas mandou que outra pessoa a ensinasse porque ela mesma, se recusava a chegar perto de um fogão.

-Posso experimentar? –Milo perguntou.

-O que?

-...; Ele apontou para o molho, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Eh, nem Freud explica; ela pensou, pegando uma colher com molhe e entregando a ele.

-Assopre; Shina avisou antes que o ouvisse gritar por se queimar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aquilo já estava lhe irritando, não era o convite para jantar, aquilo era até legal porque fazia um tempo que não faziam uma reunião, mas eles tinham que ficar tão perto um do outro e trancados sozinhos naquela cozinha?

-Shura, você chupou limão? –Yuuri perguntou sem esconder o sarcasmo em sua voz.

-**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**;

-Amor, deixa ele, vai que morde; Guilherme falou enlaçando-a pela cintura e sentando-se melhor no sofá ao lado dela. –E creio que ele não quer ficar sem dentes não é? –ele completou com um olhar entrecortado para o cavaleiro que se encolheu diante do aviso velado.

-Nossa, que humor é esse Shura? –Aiolia perguntou entrando com a noiva no templo, seguidos por Saga e Litus.

-**Grrrrrrrrrrrrr**!

-Dor de cotovelo; Aldebaran respondeu, já que estava em um canto conversando com Shion e Ilyria.

-Uhn! –o casal murmurou confuso.

-Shina esta ajudando o Milo com o jantar e ele esta assim, emburrado; Ilyria explicou, apontando para o cavaleiro, cuja face contraiu-se ainda mais.

-A Shina? –Marin falou com ar incrédulo.

-O que tem? –Guilherme perguntou.

-Bem, ela nunca foi de se dar bem com o Milo; a amazona falou casualmente.

-Já chega! –Shura falou irritando-se, levantou-se em um rompante e deixou a sala.

-Porque fez isso? –Aiolia perguntou confuso.

-Psicologia reversa; Yuuri e Aishi responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? –os homens da sala perguntaram visivelmente confusos.

-Coisas de mulher; elas responderam rindo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tentou se distrair com a panela a sua frente, mas senti aquele hálito quente chocando-se contra a curva de seu pescoço, somado ao cheiro de vinho exalado do molho, eram atordoantes; ela pensou. Ninguém tinha auto controle suficiente para suportar aquilo por muito tempo.

-Uhn! –ouviu-o gemer de pura satisfação ao acabar de provar o molho.

-Muito bom; Milo murmurou voltando-se para a amazona. –Já pode casar; ele brincou.

-Como? –Shina perguntou confusa.

Fitou-a atentamente, os orbes azuis encontraram-se, tão intensos que poderiam fazer o tempo parar. É, não era a toa que ela representava aquela constelação. Seus olhos eram de um azul nublado, como o céu anunciando uma tempestade, eram capazes de enfeitiçar e seduzir como uma serpente, mais do que ela poderia imaginar; ele pensou.

Não pode impedir que seus olhos recaíssem sob os lábios rublos, tão tentadores quanto todo o resto.

Jamais imaginou que um dia viria a ter sua opinião sobre ela mudada de maneira tão radical, da mesma forma que jamais achou que fosse mudar tanto da forma que mudara.

Agora estavam ali, como se fossem amigos de longa data, falando sobre trivialidades.

-Quando eu era pequeno, costumava ouvir a mãe daquela garota que vivia em Milos, falar quando ela aprendia a cozinhar alguma coisa nova, que ela já podia casar; o Escorpião respondeu com um sorriso calmo, tentando mudar a rota de seus pensamentos. –Bastante patético não; ele completou.

-Uhn! –Shina murmurou sem entender o sarcasmo por trás da gentileza.

-Ela ainda era da época de que, as mulheres viviam em função de uma sociedade machista; ele explicou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

-Mas a verdade é que você cozinha muito bem; o cavaleiro completou com um sorriso doce.

-Obrigada; Shina balbuciou, sentindo um leve rubor tomar conta de sua face.

Não estava acostumada a ouvir aquilo e mesmo sabendo de seu antecedentes, não deixava de sentir-se pisando em ovos com ele, ainda mais com o novo lado que ele lhe mostrava, livre de '**perversões'**.

-Não por isso, só falo a verdade; ele respondeu, mal notando o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos. Perigosamente próximos...

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – uma tosse seca foi ouvida vinda da porta.

-Bom, vou pegar mais vinho na adega; o Escorpião falou calmamente, se afastando. –O que foi Shura, veio pelo cheiro? –ele perguntou com um sorriso amigável ao passar pelo espanhol.

-Pode se dizer que sim; o cavaleiro respondeu serio, com os olhos cravados sobre a amazona. –De _traira_; ele completou, mas o Escorpião já estava longe.

-O que foi? –Shina perguntou diante do '**rosnado'** que ouvira depois que Milo havia saído.

-Uhn! Nada não; ele falou como quem não quer nada, enquanto ia sentar-se numa cadeira.

Respirou fundo, pedindo aos deuses calma, voltou-se para a panela tirando-a do fogo.

-O que esta fazendo? –Shura perguntou curioso.

-Molho; ela respondeu direta e seca, fazendo-o se encolher.

Em poucos minutos tudo estava pronto para ser servido na sala de jantar do templo, alias, o que lhe surpreendeu, pois nunca pensou que naquele lugar houvesse uma sala tão bonita de estilo clássico como a de Afrodite e Kamus, principalmente uma adega no que seria o porão do templo.

Pelo que Milo lhe contara, fora Cadmo a monta-la quando ainda morava ali, devido ao gosto bastante refinado daquele Escorpião, a adega até agora contava com uma boa safra dos melhores vinhos do mundo e italianos era o que não faltavam; ela lembrou-se.

Suspirou cansada, trabalho feito; a amazona pensou apoiando-se na pia, fechando os olhos por um momento.

-Parece cansada; a voz do espanhol soou grave em seu ouvido.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou sentindo um breve estremecimento, tentou virar-se para o lado, mas congelou ao sentir a ponta de seu nariz roçar levemente sua orelha, fazendo-a prender a respiração, quando um arrepio correu pela espinha. –Shu-ra;

-Não deveria trabalhar tanto, enquanto aquele Escorpião folgado não faz nada; ele falou suavemente, mas sentia-se o desagrado em sua voz.

-Milo estava ajudando; Shina rebateu esquivando-se dos braços dele, não gostando de seu tom de voz.

-Shi-...;

-Shina! Achei aquele vinho que você gosta; Milo falou entrando na cozinha novamente, nem um pouco preocupado com o olhar envenenado que tinha sobre si.

-Qual? –ela perguntou quase nem sussurro.

-Piagentini, tinto suave; Milo respondeu indicando-lhe a garrafa.

-Mas e o Lambrusco? –Shura perguntou confuso, se bem se lembrava, já a ouvira falar que aquele era seu vinho preferido.

-Oras, a Shina gosta de Lambrusco branco suave em comidas fortes, Mosteiro Lusitano tinto semi-seco se for com sopa e Piagentini tinto suave para molho; ele falou em tom solene. –Agora se for só pra matar a sede o tipo Salton;

-Como sabe disse? –o capricorniano perguntou num tom quase indignado.

-Oras...;

-Vamos levar logo isso aqui para lá antes que esfrie; Shina falou vendo que o clima estava esquentando ali dentro.

-Não, espera; Shura falou detendo-a e voltando-se para o Escorpião. –Como sabe?

-Perguntando; Milo respondeu com simplicidade como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E desde quando vocês estão tão íntimos assim? –ele escarneceu.

-Isso não é da sua conta; o cavaleiro rebateu enfezando-se, oras agora tinha que ficar dando satisfações a ele do que faziam ou não; ele pensou.

-Parem com isso; Shina mandou, mas foi ignorada.

-Oras seu...;

-Somos amigos, algum problema quanto a isso Shura? –Milo rebateu e num ato inesperado puxou a amazona para um meio abraço, enquanto o fitava em desafio.

**-O QUE?** –Shura berrou.

-Milo, por favor; Shina pediu corando furiosamente, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

-Desde quando você tem am-...;

-É melhor não completar, o ultimo que falou isso ainda esta se arrependendo; o cavaleiro avisou em tom sombrio.

-Já disse para pararem com isso; ela exasperou afastando-se do Escorpião irritada.

-Shina! –os dois falaram surpresos.

-Que coisa mais infantil; a amazona vociferou dando as costas aos dois.

-Aonde vai? –eles perguntaram indo atrás dela.

-Embora!

-Mas...;

-Bom jantar para vocês, porque eu perdi o apetite; ela completou batendo a porta com força e deixando o templo.

**-VIU, A CULPA É SUA;** os dois berraram fitando-se acusadoramente.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Yuuri perguntou ao ver a amazona deixar o templo irritada.

**-ESSE IDIOTA**; os dois responderam a ponto de pular um sobre o outro.

-Parem com isso, que vocês já estão me irritando; Guilherme avisou fazendo-os rapidamente se calarem.

-Expliquem o que aconteceu; Aishi falou.

-Foi esse idiota que começou a surtar; Milo começou.

-Eu? Eu não faria isso se você não ficasse se jogando pra cima dela; Shura exasperou.

-Você me viu tentando agarra-la por acaso? –o Escorpião rebateu.

-Só não fez isso porque eu cheguei; o espanhol provocou.

-Oras seu...; Milo vociferou arregaçando as mangas pronto pra voar sobre ele.

-Já disse para pararem com isso; Guilherme repetiu.

No momento seguinte eles apenas sentiram um choque correr a espinha, passando por cada nervo e célula de seus corpos, antes de serem jogados cada um em uma parede nas extremidades da sala.

-Agora vamos jantar; o cavaleiro completou numa calma assustadora.

-Amor, entrou em inferno astral? –Yuuri perguntou cautelosa.

-Não, porque? –ele perguntou calmamente.

-Nada não; ela respondeu com uma gotinha escorrendo da testa.

-Então vamos jantar; o cavaleiro completou puxando-a consigo.

Todos engoliram em seco, seguindo o casal, sabiam perfeitamente o quanto alguém poderia se tornar perigoso em determinadas épocas do ano.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na soleira da porta, encostando a cabeça na madeira fria, a noite estava fresca e o céu, sem sinais de chuva. Boa o bastante para relaxar e colocar alguns pensamentos em ordem; ela pensou serrando os orbes por alguns segundos, enquanto uma brisa suave esvoaçava as melenas esverdeadas.

Suspirou, aqueles dois eram tão cansativos quando bancavam as crianças, só não entendia o porque daquele surto; a amazona pensou.

-Aceita? –uma voz conhecida soou próxima a si de maneira branda.

Virou-se encontrando uma taça de cristal sendo estendida em sua direção, ergueu a cabeça encontrando um par de olhos azuis sobre si, tão intensos e profundos quanto o céu naquela noite.

-Então? –Milo perguntou.

Com hesitação, pegou a taça vendo mais uma na outra mão dele, junto com a garrafa de Piagentini.

-Obrigada; ela sussurrou.

Sentou-se ao lado da amazona, enchendo ambas as taças. Viu-a aproximar a taça do nariz, aspirando com suavidade o aroma, sentindo o cheiro de uva embriagar-lhe os sentidos.

-Me desculpe; o cavaleiro começou quebrando aquele silencio, enquanto levava a taça aos lábios, para um gole rápido. –Pelo surto do Shura... Admito que eu provoquei; ele completou.

-Homens! –ela resmungou.

-O que disse? –Milo perguntou casualmente.

-Nada não; Shina apressou-se em responder.

-E também, eu precisava te agradecer; ele continuou.

-O que? –a amazona perguntou surpresa.

-Por ter cuidado de mim; o cavaleiro falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Não por isso, qualquer um poderia ter feito; ela falou.

-Não, exemplo disso é o Kamus; ele brincou com ar descontraído.

-Isso é patético; Shina exasperou, aquele ciúme do cavaleiro era de dar nos nervos.

-Não; Milo falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Acho que faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dele; ele falou com ar pensativo. –Se bem que não consigo me imaginar assim; sua voz saiu num sussurro tão baixo que ela quase não pode ouvir.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –Shina perguntou por garantia.

-Estou porque? –ele respondeu confuso.

-Não sei, tem alguma coisa diferente em você; ela falou fitando-o atentamente.

-Estou com saudades da Isa; Milo confessou em meio a um suspiro. –Não gosto de não ter noticias dela; o cavaleiro completou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

-Dezoito anos; ele respondeu. –Às vezes quando eu penso nisso, acho que ela vai embora a qualquer momento;

-Porque diz isso? –Shina perguntou curiosa.

-Não sei, parece um pressentimento idiota, mas isso me preocupa, não quero que ela fuja dos problemas e sim os enfrente de uma vez. Por isso não queria que ela tivesse ido embora da outra vez e sei que esse novo sumiço foi para isso, fugir de si mesma e evitar um confronto;

-Mas ela vai voltar, não vai? –a amazona perguntou.

-Vai, mas não sei de quantas coisas ela vai desistir para isso; ele respondeu num murmúrio.

Era realmente estranho conversar com ele daquela forma, mas não gostada daquela melancolia, naqueles últimos dias conhecera um lado diferente do Escorpião, um lado que podia realmente chamar de amigo.

-Sabe, vou te confessar uma coisa; Shina começou, levando a taça aos lábios.

-O que? –Milo perguntou curioso.

-Sempre quis ter um amigo gay; ela respondeu.

-**HEI**! –ele falou cuspindo de uma vez o que acabara de beber.

Ouviu o riso cristalino da amazona chegar a seus ouvidos como musica, nunca pensou que fosse ver algo tão irreal assim nessa encarnação; ele pensou surpreso.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Milo perguntou com os orbes perigosamente estreitos.

-Precisava ver a sua cara; ela falou enxugando o canto dos olhos, onde pequenas lagrimas pareciam querer se desprender, sendo isso o suficiente para desarma-lo completamente.

Viu-a tomar mais um gole de vinho e respirar fundo, tendo um leve rubor a tingir a face.

-Pelo menos você tirou aquela cara de enterro; Shina falou voltando-se para ele.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou confuso.

-Não se preocupe com Isadora, ela vai saber encontrar o melhor caminho e você, não pode prende-la numa redoma de cristal, para que ninguém se aproxime. Super proteção demais também atrapalha; ela aconselhou.

-Você tem razão; Milo admitiu.

-Claro que tenho; a amazona brincou em tom de provocação.

-Nem um pouco convencida; ele resmungou.

-O que disse? –ela perguntou serrando os orbes lentamente.

-Nada não; o cavaleiro apressou-se em responder, mas aos poucos sua face adquiriu novamente uma expressão seria. –Sabe, o que não entendo é essa falta de atitude;

-Como?

-Não consigo entender isso; Milo falou. –Você gostar de uma pessoa e demorar tanto para falar com ela, porque toda essa espera? O que isso realmente significa? –ele questionou com um olhar inquisidor.

-Amadurecimento; a amazona respondeu calmamente.

-Não acredito nisso; ele falou emburrado.

-Porque não? –Shina perguntou divertindo-se com as expressões infantis dele, bem diferente das arrogantes que era acostumada a ver no dia a dia.

-Vou te dar um exemplo; Milo começou. –Você mesma, é uma mulher muito forte, tem seus objetivos traçados, não se importa de lutar pelo que quer, mas não deixa de ser bonita, interessante e desejável; ele continuou levando novamente a taça aos lábios, sem notar que a amazona já estava tão escarlate quanto o vinho. –Mesmo assim você espera, porque?

-Porque nem sempre temos resposta para tudo; ela falou.

-Uhn?

-Às vezes não temos como explicar coisas que só acontecem, a forma de agir, do tempo e da segurança de cada um. Não tem como padronizar; Shina explicou.

-Mesmo assim; Milo falou com ar contrariado.

-Já pensou em dizer isso ao Afrodite? –ela perguntou compreendendo o ponto que ele queria abordar.

-Nem morto, vai que ele arruma uma planta maior dessa vez; ele falou fazendo-a rir. –É sério;

-Sei; Shina falou descrente.

-Seu sorriso é muito bonito; o cavaleiro falou de repente, assustando-a ao deparar-se com os orbes intensos do Escorpião tão perto de si, que nem ao menos o sentira se aproximar daquela forma. –É uma pena que ele demore tanto para tomar uma atitude; o cavaleiro falou com ar pensativo, tocando-lhe a face suavemente.

-Q-que-em? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula e tensa, confusa pela mudança repentina.

-Você é realmente fascinante Shina, não é justo que você tenha que esperar o amadurecimento de alguém, você pode criar seu próprio tempo; ele completou afastando-se com um sorriso tranqüilo, porem não o suficiente para acalma-la.

-Uhn?

-Acredite Shina, não tenho segundas intenções para essa conversa, se tivesse eu já teria te beijado e não estaríamos bebendo vinho, pelo menos não aqui fora; Milo completou enquanto enchia ambas as taças novamente.

-...; Ela assentiu desviando o olhar, o pior de tudo é que ele estava certo.

-Mas por hoje, eu só quero conversar; ele completou com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios sabendo perfeitamente que o que dissera seria certamente bem aproveitado pelo inconvenientezinho que estava a alguns passos longe dali ouvindo a conversa e que certamente só faltava rugir pelo que quase acontecera.

Cada um poderia ter seu próprio tempo, mas não fazia mal algum em apressa-los um pouco; o Escorpião pensou.

**Continua... **

Domo pessoal

Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e com isso a fic também se encaminha para a reta final. Nossa, nunca pensei que De Volta ao Vale das Flores fosse tomar o rumo que esta agora. As vezes quando converso com minha mana sobre isso, eu falo pra ela que os personagens as vezes decidem por si só o que querem que aconteça com eles no desenrolar da historia, que nem eu teimando em fazer diferente, acabo sempre indo por eles.

Mas falando sério, fico muito feliz em saber que todos que estão acompanhando essa fic estão gostando. E para lembra-los, possivelmente em Julho será lançado "Senhor dos Dragões" a segunda parte de uma trilogia sobre a Terra Média, que faz parte da saga de uma nova vida.

No mais, obrigada novamente a todos que acompanham a fic e ainda perdem um pouquinho de tempo apertando o GO aqui em baixo e enviando reviews.

Um forte abraço e nos vemos na próxima...

Já ne...


	20. Laço Eterno

_**.::De volta ao Vale das Flores::.**_

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah, Astréia e é uma criação única e exclusiva para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

_**Capitulo 20: Laço Eterno.**_

**.I.**

Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto de maneira reconfortante, enquanto o corcel amendoado o bosque com incrível velocidade.

-Hei! Me espera; Minos reclamou ao ser deixado para trás.

-Você esta demorando muito; Isadora provocou com um meio sorriso.

Sentiu-o saltar e apenas fechou os olhos, abriu os braços, tendo aquela deliciosa sensação de planar.

Aos poucos sentiu o trotar do cavaleiro diminuir e raios cálidos de sol caírem sobre seu corpo, abriu os olhos vendo-se no topo de um penhasco, onde abaixo de si podia avistar um vale verde e florido, enquanto atrás, erguiam-se as frondosas arvores do bosque próximo a mansão.

Ainda lembrava-se de que quando era criança, sai para cavalgar com Minos e encontraram aquele lugar, aquele maravilhoso bosque, semelhante aos das mágicas historias que o primo lhe contava sobre castelos místicos e pessoas misteriosas, na esperança de lhe fazer dormir logo, mas isso apenas atiçava-lhe a curiosidade, fazendo-o contar a mesma historia inúmeras vezes de maneira diferente, até satisfazer-lhe e por fim, cair num somo profundo.

Deu um meio sorriso ao reconhecer o caminho que tantas vezes já haviam percorrido, fora também naquele lugar que conhecera Francis.

Naquela época, haviam saído para cavalgar e entrado demais no bosque, ainda conseguia rever inúmeras vezes aquela cena.

**-Lembrança-**

-Isadora, não vá muito longe; Minos pediu tentando alcança-la, mas a garotinha parecia simplesmente não lhe ouvir.

Ouviu o som de um piado e o cavalo da prima que estava pouco mais que dois metros longe de si, desaparecer. Esporou o seu, fazendo-o correr para alcança-la, até vê-la chegar em uma clareira e desmontar.

-Isadora;

-Xiiiiiiiiiii; ela fez sinal para que se calasse.

Desmontou do cavalo, prendendo-o em uma arvore próxima de si para que não fugisse, enquanto se aproximava. Viu-a suavemente ajoelhar-se no chão repleto de folhas secas e estender a mão para tocar algo.

Por um momento pensou em detê-la, temendo que ela acabasse por se ferir com algo, mas desistiu ao ouvir novamente aquele pio.

-Vem; a pequena Isadora chamou, tocando delicadamente o pequeno cisne caído aos pés de uma arvore.

A pequena ave encolheu-se instintivamente, fitando-a desconfiado, mas diante do sorriso acolhedor da jovem arriscou-se a mover-se novamente, mas pios contraindo o semblante em uma expressão de dor, devido a pata machucada.

-Ele deve ter caído; a garotinha falou pegando-o entre os braços.

Minos aproximou-se com cautela, vendo-a praticamente ninar o bichinho que parecia ter se aquietado.

-Um cisne; Minos falou vendo a penugem acinzentada destacar-se em meio a pele alva dos braços da garotinha, mas era apenas olhar e poderia constatar algumas plumas brancas já se insinuando entre as acinzentadas.

-Posso chamá-lo de Francis? –Isadora perguntou voltando-se para o primo com um olhar pidão.

-Não; ele respondeu tentando manter-se indiferente ao olhar da jovem, que logo tornou-se raso de lagrimas.

-Porque? –ela perguntou fazendo beicinho e estreitando ainda mais os braços em torno do filhote, não querendo se separar dele.

-Porque um cisne não é um animal de estimação, como um gato ou cachorro, você não pode ficar com ele Isa; Minos explicou, tentando não se deixar dobrar pela prima, quando Isadora queria, ela fazia até uma pedra se voltar as suas vontades.

-Mas...; a garotinha balbuciou.

-Vem, vamos leva-lo até o ninho e ir embora, logo vai escurecer; ele falou estendendo a mão a ela.

-Não quero ir; Isadora falou com ar emburrado recusando-se a levantar.

-Isadora, por favor; Minos falou em tom sério, sendo logo obedecido. –Você sabe que estou certo; ele completou fitando-a, mas a jovem deu-lhe as costas lhe ignorando, enquanto seguia até o cavalo e puxando-o pelas rédeas. –Isa;

-Você não disse que vai escurecer, então vamos; ela falou em tom sério, pouco usual de sua personalidade sempre tão carismática, mas viu-a desviar o olhar seguindo em frente puxando o cavalo enquanto mantinha o cisne em seu braço.

Respirou fundo, tentando ser veemente pelo menos seus pensamentos, mas vê-la chorar enquanto caminhava em direção ao vale dos cisnes, lhe doía demais, se pudesse impedir aquelas lagrimas de cair, certamente o faria, mas não podia, mesmo porque sabia que se agia assim, era pelo próprio bem dela no futuro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Isadora! –a jovem de melenas azuladas chamou, porém a garotinha entrou correndo em casa sem ao menos parar para falar consigo.

-Desculpe tia, a culpa é minha; Minos falou acabando de entrar, com ar cansado.

Isabel voltou-se para o sobrinho notando-o abatido, logo compreendeu que para ele estar daquela forma, provavelmente a filha e ele haviam tido algum desentendimento.

Aproximou-se do pequeno, afagando-lhe as melenas prateadas, vendo-o agarrar-se em suas pernas e chorar.

-Calma; Isabel sussurrou, ajoelhando-se até a altura dos olhos dele. –Quer me contar o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou apagando o rastro úmido que cortava-lhe a face.

-...; O garotinho assentiu, enquanto deixava-se guiar pela jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou correndo no quarto, jogando-se na cama, deixando por fim as lagrimas correrem livremente por sua face. Não queria ter deixado Francis naquele lago, por mais que soubesse que ali era o lugar dele.

Haviam tantos cisnes naquele lago ao fundo do vale, que nem mesmo os cenários descritos por Minos em suas historias poderiam se equiparar com aquele lugar.

Mas a verdade é que lhe doía muito deixar o pequeno filhote ali, sabendo que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-lo e também, não queria ter brigado com Minos, mas porque o primo não queria entender que acabara se apegando a pequena ave? –ela se perguntou em meio aos soluços.

Mesmo não desejando dormir, aos poucos o cansaço foi tomando conta de seu corpo e quando deu por si, jazia embalada pelos braços de Hypnos rumo ao reino dos sonhos.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido, mas algo aos poucos lhe despertou. Sentiu os raios cálidos do sol caírem sobre sua face e abriu os olhos. Um barulho insistente chegou a seus ouvidos.

Olhou para os lados notando que já era dia, deixou os olhos correrem pelo quarto até encontrar a origem do barulho. Franziu o cenho ao ver que isso vinha de uma das janelas, mas o que será que era? –ela se perguntou lembrando-se que seria impossível alguém subir até sua janela, mesmo porque seu quarto ficava no terceiro andar.

Levantou-se, deixando as cobertas caírem da cama e aproximou-se da janela, arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ver um cisne bicando o vidro, tentando abri-la.

Apressou-se em abrir as janelas, para que ele não corresse o risco de se machucar ao quebrar algum vidro. A bela ave entrou no quarto em meio a um vôo gracioso, fazendo uma perfeita meia lua pelo cômodo antes de sair voando pela janela.

A garotinha que ainda estática estava a alguns passos longe da janela, correu se aproximando para ver aonde a ave estava agora e o que viu em seguida lhe surpreendeu.

A vista que tinha de seu quarto dava para o lago da mansão, onde existiam as belas rosas azuis de sua mãe, mas agora o lago estava repleto de cisnes brancos, os mesmos cisnes que vira no vale no dia anterior.

Ao deixar seus olhos correrem pelo local, viu o primo sentado na beira do lago com um filhote no colo. Viu-o virar-se em sua direção acenando para que descesse, o que não pensou duas vezes para faze-lo.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Deu um meio sorriso, eram tantas lembranças boas que vinham em sua mente agora que sentia aos poucos seu coração mais calmo. Desde aquele dia Francis jamais lhe deixou, até que com pesar teve de deixar a mansão, mas de alguma forma agora que estava ali tudo parecia tão certo.

-Vamos descer? –Minos perguntou emparelhando seu cavalo ao dela, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-O que você acha? Agüenta uma boa corrida ou está velho demais para isso? –ela provocou fazendo-o serrar os orbes.

-No três e não vale sair antes; ele avisou.

-Certo; ela concordou com um sorriso matreiro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ouviu a campainha tocar, terminou de se arrumar, enquanto ainda ouvia a água do chuveiro caindo no cômodo ao lado.

-Eu vou atender; Aaliah avisou deixando o quarto.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, não querendo deixar ninguém esperando do outro lado. Só esperava que quem quer que fosse ali, que não demorasse demais, afinal, só faltava o cavaleiro terminar de se arrumar para saírem.

Viu por um olho mágico na porta que se tratava de uma mulher do outro lado, concentrou-se não sentindo a energia de mais ninguém com ela, até abrir a porta com segurança.

-Pois não?

Viu-a virar-se para si com um olhar calmo, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu deter um estremecimento ao vê-la diante de si.

Como eram parecidos; Aaliah pensou fitando-a atentamente.

-Desculpe, não quero incomodar, mas...; Astréia começou hesitante. –Bem, eu...;

-Entre, por favor; Aaliah falou antes que ela continuasse.

Astréia assentiu, vendo-a dar-lhe passagem, passou pela jovem, adentrando a casa com passos incertos.

Tinha medo de como ele iria reagir por vê-la ali, mas precisava tentar nem que fosse a ultima vez; ela pensou ouvindo a porta fechar-se.

-Ele esta no banho, mas já vai descer; a jovem falou tentando manter a calma e controlar aquela ansiedade que lhe assaltava.

-Minha jovem, eu...; Astréia começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Não se preocupe a senhora não me deve explicações; Aaliah falou calmamente. –Mas venha comigo até a sala, vocês ficaram mais confortáveis para conversar.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu seguindo-a.

**.II.**

Sentou-se na beira do lago vendo algumas vitórias-régias dançarem sobre a água cristalina. O vento soprava entre as arvores e o canto suave dos pássaros chegava até si acalentando-lhe a alma.

-Em que esta pensando? –Minos perguntou deitando-se na grama ao lado dela, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços e relaxando o corpo.

-Na verdade... Nada; Isadora respondeu sorrindo. –Não consigo pensar em nada estando aqui;

-Nem nele? –o cavaleiro indagou como quem não quer nada.

-Quem? –ela perguntou deixando-se cair na grama, vendo de soslaio algumas folhas secas erguerem-se do chão com graciosidade.

-No almofadinha; ele falou em tom de provocação, enquanto ela virava-se para si, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, como faziam quando eram crianças.

-Filipe não é um almofadinha; Isadora falou em tom enfezado.

-Uhn! Vai me dizer que a primeira vez que o viu, não achou que ele só faltava andar com uma plaquinha pendurada no pescoço dizendo **'I Love Me'?** –Minos perguntou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Você me assusta; Isadora falou em tom sério, para depois de alguns minutos rir.

-Admita! –o cavaleiro insistiu.

-Está certo, eu pensei isso; Isadora falou aconchegando-se nos braços dele, quando o mesmo enlaçou-lhe pela cintura. –Às vezes acho que só você consegue me entender; ela murmurou.

-Não, eu só te conheço há bastante tempo; ele brincou, mexendo distraidamente em uma mecha esverdeada que caia sobre seu peito.

-Não é verdade; ela falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Você sempre esteve comigo;

-Nem sempre; Minos corrigiu lembrando-se daquele fatídico dia que ela quase batera nos portões de Hades.

-Mas foi o suficiente; Isadora completou num sussurro, deixando que aos poucos uma onda de silêncio os abraçasse de maneira reconfortante.

-Não acha que fugir dos problemas só ira lhe ferir mais? –Minos perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo; ele começou.

-O que? –Isadora perguntou.

-Porque você tem tanto medo de se apaixonar? –Minos perguntou virando-se para ela, vendo-a com um olhar chocado. –Pois é isso que eu sinto vindo de você, que você tem medo por algum motivo.

-Eu não... ; ela balbuciou, afastando-se dele para em seguida sentar-se na grama.

-Isa, não quero que admita nada, apenas que reflita sobre de quem você esta fugindo. Dele ou de você mesma; Minos falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Não sei; Isadora murmurou com um olhar perdido. –Eu só...;

-Não achou a pessoa certa? –ele completou por ela. –Não, você sabe que isso é só uma desculpa;

-Minos, onde quer chegar com isso? –ela indagou levantando-se em um rompante, incomodada com a conversa.

-Quero que você entenda que existem sentimentos que não podem ser ignorados; Minos falou em tom sério aproximando-se dela. –Mas esquece, não quero te aborrecer com isso; ele falou mudando de assunto e desanuviando sua expressão.

-Você começou; Isadora resmungou com ar infantil, ficando emburrada.

-E você fica uma gracinha com essa cara; o cavaleiro brincou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios deixando-a escarlate.

-Ahn! Bem...;

-Vem, vamos dar uma volta, antes de irmos; ele falou puxando-a pela mão e levando-a consigo, impedindo-a de pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Logo que terminara de se arrumar, desceu as escadas, ouvindo o som de risos e vozes animadas. Será que por acaso Flora e Dario haviam aparecido? –ele se perguntou.

Seguiu a origem da voz chegando a sala principal, os risos cessaram e o silencio caiu como uma nuvem carregada sobre as duas mulheres.

-Shaka! –Aaliah falou voltando-se para ele, vendo o cavaleiro parado na porta com os orbes cravados sobre a senhora a sua frente. –Bem, acho que vou deixa-los a sós, foi um prazer conhece-la; ela completou.

-...; Astréia assentiu silenciosamente vendo-a se levantar e ir em direção ao cavaleiro, parando a seu lado para dar-lhe um beijo.

-Você prometeu; ela cobrou num sussurro antes de se afastar.

Era melhor deixa-los ali, assim poderiam se entender de uma vez por todas.

-Então? –Shaka começou voltando-se para Astréia que estremeceu diante do olhar gelado, mas decidiu enfrenta-lo.

-Sente-se, nossa conversa será longa; ela falou vendo-o obedecer mesmo com ar contrariado.

Se fosse em outro momento teria sorrindo com isso, lembrava-se perfeitamente que Seth tinha o habito de ficar manhoso quando contrariado, igualzinho a ele.

Mas enfim, chegara o momento...

-Tenho algo para lhe contar, por isso peço que me ouça antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre coisas que você não sabe; Astréia falou antes mesmo dele pensar em abrir a boca.

-...; Shaka assentiu silenciosamente.

**.III.**

Às vezes quando a olhava daquela forma, sentia como se o tempo houvesse parado e continuassem ainda a ser crianças, aquelas duas que tomaram caminhos distintos numa época que mal sabiam o que era o destino.

-Venha Minos; Isadora chamou rindo alegremente enquanto retirava os sapatos e sem a menor preocupação lançava-se entre as águas daquele lago de águas cristalinas.

Cristais azuis, amendoados, rosados e verdes refletiam a luz do sol para o centro da lagoa, deixando aquele cenário ainda mais encantador. As aves cantavam em harmonia, enquanto o vento batia entre as arvores como uma leve brisa a acariciar as folhas.

Há muito tempo conheciam aquele lugar, haviam dado o nome de Lago do Francis, já que fora ali que deixaram o pequeno cisne da primeira vez, mas para aquele lugar se tornar ainda mais encantador, era no ápice da primavera, quando os cisnes deixavam o Norte migrando para o interior e alojavam-se durante uma semana naquele lago, para em seguida rumarem para o Jardim de Isabel.

Ainda conseguia se lembrar das asas brancas erguendo-se na superfície cristalina, o brilho do sol tocando-lhe as penas refletindo as gotas de água a espirrarem delas, como se fossem cristais.

Era sem duvidas uma época de sua vida que jamais se esquecia; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido nos últimos anos, algumas das quais não se orgulhava tanto, mas agora outras poderiam ser diferentes.

-Hei! Tem alguém ai? –Isadora perguntou balançando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou piscando confuso.

-Você estava longe; ela comentou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

-Desculpe, esta apensando; Minos respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Não duvido; Isadora brincou. –Mas vem; ela falou segurando-lhe pela mão.

-Ah não, não vou entrar ai; ele falou recuando alguns passos.

-Vai sim; Isadora falou veemente.

-Não; o cavaleiro falou veemente, porém já era tarde de mais, pois mal havia notado estar relativamente perto da beira do lago. –**ISADORA**; ele gritou, puxando-a pelo braço no momento que ia de encontro às águas.

-Eu disse que ia; ela falou rindo, ao ver os longos cabelos prateados todos desalinhados caídos sobre os olhos do cavaleiro enquanto ele tentava tira-los.

-Droga; Minos resmungou.

-Você esta pensando demais; Isadora falou ajudando-o. - Não é você que diz, que não devemos nos apegar demais as lembranças porque deixamos de viver assim; ela falou fitando-lhe diretamente.

-Nem todas; o cavaleiro falou com ar sério.

-Mas aquelas que por vezes tentam acabar com a nossa fé; ela respondeu com ar sério.

Desviou o olhar por um momento sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. É, algumas lembranças apenas machucavam, mas o que fazer quando não se esta disposto a abandona-las.

-Estive pensando em uma coisa; Isadora comentou enquanto sentava-se na beira do lago, com as pernas ainda para dentro da água.

-O que? –Minos perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela, mas estancou vendo-a puxar de dentro da camiseta, um cordão preto e nele pendia um delicado pingente em forma de coração, porém em volta do mesmo haviam elos entrelaçados, num dourado um pouco mais intenso que o coração.

-Me lembrei de quando me deu isso; ela falou indicando o pingente. –Foi quando você foi embora;

-...; Ele assentiu.

Naquela época achara que jamais voltaria a reencontra-la, por isso decidiu que se iria perder uma parte de si a partir daquele momento, que pelo menos a melhor ficasse com ela. Assim lhe dera aquela jóia, lembrava-se que na época a pequena Isadora lhe perguntara diversas vezes sobre o significado do coração preso pelos elos, mas que sempre se esquivara em responder. Não pensou que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela iria se lembrar daquilo, ou não ter descoberto sozinha.

-Você nunca me disse o que significava; Isadora completou.

-É um laço eterno; Minos respondeu calmamente.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Na cultura do Tibet, eles acreditam que laços eternos formam-se entre as almas no decorrer das existências e que nesses laços formam-se novos elos a cada vida, tornando-se ainda mais estreitos e unindo a mais pessoas. Assim eles criaram o laço eterno, uma jóia que simboliza essa ligação e que é presenteado a pessoa mais importante da vida de alguém; ele explicou.

-Minos; Isadora murmurou surpresa ao compreender em que aquilo implicava.

-O coração, é uma forma de abnegação, de total entrega, entregar seu coração a alguém é expor-se a todos os riscos e desventuras do destino. Os elos são os laços que unem os sentimentos e os fazem existir em todas as vidas; Minos continuou indicando cada um dos pontos no pingente sobre a mão dela.

Voltou-se para ele sem saber o que dizer ou se deveria realmente dizer alguma coisa depois da explicação que ele dera.

-Lembra quando lhe disse que chega um tempo que alguns sentimentos não conseguem mais ser reprimidos? –o cavaleiro perguntou fitando-lhe intensamente.

-...; Isadora assentiu, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram mais cedo.

Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, não a vendo recuar. Era difícil sentir-se daquela forma, ama-la por tantos anos e agora, vê-la entregar seu coração a outro e de certa forma, ainda contribuir para isso, mas simplesmente não conseguia ser egoísta e pensar que, pedir que ela ficasse a seu lado, fosse o mesmo que cortar-lhe as asas impedindo-a de ser livre e escolher por conta própria os caminhos que desejava seguir.

-Eu te amo e eu seria um hipócrita se negasse isso; ele sussurrou, deixando os dedos delicadamente prenderem-se entre alguns fios esverdeados que caiam ainda úmidos pelos ombros dela.

Viu a surpresa nublar os orbes rosados, mas não recuou. Sentia-se livre por finalmente ter dito aquilo, houve muitos momentos que achou que aquilo jamais seria possível, mas agora estavam ali. Só os dois... Como antigamente, num lugar onde muitos sentimentos nasceram e muitas histórias terminariam.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que dizer, sentiu a respiração quente dele chocando-se contra sua face. Estava tão confusa, tantas coisas povoavam sua mente e agora, essa revelação de Minos. Tantos anos que se conheciam e em momento algum ele agira diferente consigo ou dera a entender aquilo que realmente sentia.

Serrou os orbes apenas deixando-se levar por aquilo, não queria pensar. Simplesmente desistira de entender o que estava acontecendo quando seus lábios se encontraram, num beijo terno e quente...

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, aproximando-os ainda mais. Ouviu-a suspirar e entreabrir os lábios permitindo que aprofundasse aquele beijo.

A muito esperava por isso, mas sabia que da mesma forma que agora contara a ela aquilo que sentira, aquela também seria uma despedida, pois estava decidido a enterrar de uma vez seus sentimentos por ela.

Quando fora visitá-la aquele dia em Atenas e a encontrara com o pisciano, embora a prima não houvesse falado nada, notou o brilho radiante em seus olhos por estar com o outro. Naquele momento entendeu que depois de tanto tempo sem revelar seus sentimentos, suas chances haviam acabado, pois agora, era o coração dela a fazer uma escolha própria, onde ele, não poderia ser egoísta.

Sentiu de maneira hesitante, os braços delicados enlaçarem seu pescoço e a única coisa que fez, foi estreitar os braços em torno dela, fazendo-a aconchegar-se melhor no calor de corpo.

Afastaram-se parcialmente sentindo as respirações ofegantes chocando-se contra ambas as faces.

-Me perdoa; ela sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Uhn! Pelo que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Por jamais ter notado seus sentimentos, eu... ; Isadora começou,fazendo uma pausa.

-Isadora; Minos falou tocando-lhe a face, erguendo-a para que a jovem não desviasse o olhar. –Não quero que se sinta culpada por isso; ele continuou. –Só quero que entenda uma coisa;

-O que? –ela perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-Não espere passar anos para entender o que sente, pois todas as oportunidades podem se acabar; Minos completou, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr com suavidade pela face dela, como se assim, gravasse todos os detalhes e contornos, guardando-os junto com uma parte importante de si que ficaria para sempre lacrada. –Você é forte, vai saber como superar as dificuldades e eu jamais vou perder a fé em você, por isso acredito que é hora de voltar; ele falou fitando-a intensamente.

-...; Isadora assentiu abaixando os olhos e encontrando o pingente. –Acho que é melhor eu lhe devolver; ela sussurrou, ameaçando tira-lo, mas viu-o pousar as mãos com suavidade sobre as suas, ergueu a cabeça vendo-o acenar negativamente.

-Isso lhe pertence, nada vai mudar isso;

-Mas...;

-Essa é a uma parte importante de mim que quero que fique com você, muitas coisas não vão voltar a ser como eram antes, mas se temos o poder de fazer a diferença, então, nada mais nos resta alem de o faze-lo;

-...; Ela assentiu silenciosamente.

-Sempre estarei aqui para você, mas esta na hora de escolher o caminho certo a seguir; Minos completou apoiando a testa sobre a dela, onde alguns fios ainda misturavam-se entre si. –Não é?

-Você tem razão; Isadora sussurrou, fechando os olhos por um momento, sentindo aos poucos o coração voltar ao normal.

-É melhor subirmos o sol esta baixando e logo a temperatura vai cair; ele falou afastando-se e ajudando-a a levantar-se. –Vamos voltar;

-...; Ela assentiu deixando-se guiar por ele de volta ao local onde deixaram os cavalos.

**.IV.**

-Então? –ele começou, visivelmente impaciente diante do pesado silencio que caira sobre eles.

-Há alguns anos atrás, mais ou menos trinta; Astréia começou, respirando fundo. –Conheci um homem na Índia, ele era uma pessoa simples, um pescador que vivia com a irmã e o sobrinho numa das vilas próximas a margem do Ganges; ela continuou.

Fitou-a atentamente esperando-a continuar, embora dissesse a si mesmo que nada do que ela falasse iria fazer alguma diferença, prometera a Aaliah ouvi-la até o fim.

-Ele se chamava Seth e era dono desses olhos azuis que você herdou; a jovem falou voltando-se para ele, vendo o olhar surpreso do filho. –Seth era um homem muito bom, uma pessoa muito especial. Nos conhecemos por acaso, se puder chamar assim; ela falou dando um meio sorriso ao lembrar-se. –Naquela época, eu não queria me envolver com outras divindades muito menos ficar no fogo cruzado de uma guerra, então decidi passar um tempo na Índia, foi num dia desses que o conheci, ele estava voltando de uma pescaria e nos encontramos.

Permaneceu em silencio, embora estivesse curioso para saber mais sobre aquilo, decidiu espera-la falar por contra própria e não dar o braço a torcer de que aquilo realmente lhe interessava.

-Depois disso, passamos a nos encontrar, conversávamos bastante e ele me mostrou uma perspectiva diferente da que eu tinha sobre os mortais. Me ensinou a arte de perdoar, de ter paciência e esperar. De ser uma pessoa melhor não por conveniência, mas a me importar mais com os outros do que comigo mesma; Astréia falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Seth era incrível;

Deu um baixo suspiro, abaixando os olhos, sentindo-os marejar. Era tão difícil falar sobre aquilo, mas era necessário, talvez só assim ele fosse capaz de entender.

-Seth foi o único a não me receber com hostilidade, naquele lugar, naquela época as mulheres não tinham voz ativa, não podiam agir por contra própria e serem livres. Quando eu cheguei, no templo em que eu estava, muitas pessoas ficaram desconfiadas por verem que eu não era indiana e também, que não estava disposta a me subjugar aos costumes deles; a jovem explicou referindo-se a cultura e vestimentas. –Seth naquela época vivia com a irmã e o sobrinho, o marido de Sati havia morrido logo no inicio das guerras civis, então, como sendo seu único parente, Seth levou-os para morar consigo e criava Kala como o próprio filho; ela continuou.

Fitou-a curioso, então, de certa forma tinha mais parentes, uma possível tia e um primo; ele pensou interessado.

-Seth foi o único que mesmo sabendo que eu era uma deusa, não me tratou diferente por isso. Ele sempre foi muito carinhoso, atencioso. Como disse, uma pessoa muito especial e conhecê-lo, foi o melhor que aconteceu na minha vida;

Fez uma breve pausa, respirando fundo antes de continuar...

-Nós ficamos juntos por mais ou menos oito meses e meio. Eu já estava grávida e ele parecia uma criança quando falava do bebe, dos planos que fazia, das coisas que desejava ensinar; Astréia falou respirando fundo, sentindo uma lagrima solitária pender de seus olhos e aparou-as rapidamente com a ponta dos dedos finos. –Ele tinha muito medo de não conseguir;

-Como? –a voz do cavaleiro soou quase num sussurro, porem quando viu, já havia perguntando.

-Ele tinha medo que você não o amasse, ele temia não ser um bom pai; Astréia respondeu desviando o olhar. –Mas ele te amava tanto; ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos por um momento. –Ele me dizia que se fosse menino queria dar o nome de Shaka; a jovem falou dando um meio sorriso, embora um brilho triste nublasse seus olhos. –Seth me falou uma vez que numa das ultimas reencarnações de Buda, seu avatar foi chamado de Shaka e ele era tido como o '**Iluminado'**, Seth dizia que o filho seria muito corajoso, uma pessoa de bom coração e acima de tudo, forte para escolher o próprio destino e mudar os demais se fosse necessário, por isso iluminado; a jovem completou.

Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida com as ultimas palavras dela, abaixou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Infelizmente não poderia julgar-se tão perfeito assim, como dissera a Aaliah há algum tempo atrás, houve um tempo que apenas teve aquele rostinho de anjo, mas era o pior dos demônios; ele pensou.

-Foram os melhores oito meses da minha vida inteira, eu amava Seth, ainda o amo e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso; Astréia falou chamando-lhe a atenção novamente. –Mas infelizmente quiseram as Deusas do Destino, que nossos caminhos tomassem rumos diferentes.

-O que aconteceu? –dessa vez ele não hesitou em perguntar.

-Faltava pouco para você nascer, houve uma invasão do exercito chinês no solo indiano. Eles queriam de qualquer jeito demarcar o solo tibetano como deles e estavam dispostos a tudo. A vila onde vivíamos foi invadida, muitas pessoas foram mortas tentando defender seus familiares; Astréia fazer uma pausa e com isso ele foi capaz de compreender o que acontecera a seguir. –Infelizmente Seth estava entre eles. Ele jamais permitiu que injustiças fossem cometidas e até o ultimo minuto lutou, mas seu frágil corpo não lutar muito;

Fechou os olhos por um momento, ouvia as palavras dela ecoarem em sua mente e era como se aos poucos fosse transportado para aquele cenário descrito por ela.

-Assim que você nasceu, eu deixei o Ganges e fui para o Tibet. Não conseguia mais ficar ali sem me lembrar de tudo que acontecera, por isso parti. Você era uma criança linda, tinha os mesmos olhos de Seth, nem tão claros, nem tão escuros e herdou a marca de nascença que ele tinha também; Astréia falou apontando para a pequena bolinha que ele tinha no alto da testa. –Vocês se parecem muito;

Instintivamente levou a mão até o local indicado, tentava imaginar alguém parecido consigo e com as características que ela lhe dava, mas era realmente difícil.

-Naquela época meu cosmo havia enfraquecido demais após o parto. Pelo que sei isso é normal, mas nem um pouco seguro. As guerras civis começaram a aumentar a cada dia. Foi quando ele veio me procurar; ela fez uma pausa.

-Quem? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Meu pai; Astréia respondeu e não precisou de mais detalhes para faze-lo entender quem era. –Ele me disse que consultara o oráculo de Delfos e havia uma profecia. Você havia sido o escolhido para ser o **'Homem mais próximo dos Deuses'. **Mesmo ainda sendo apenas um recém nascido, seu cosmo já mostrava-se mais forte do que muitas crianças formadas, então, não houveram duvidas;

-O que você fez? –Shaka perguntou.

-Eu não queria lhe deixar; Astréia falou com a voz embargada. –Jamais quis, mas não houve escolha, antes que Delfos e Star Hill pudessem prever uma guerra, o lacre de Chronos rompeu-se e uma Titanomaquia começou. Eu havia jurado a Harmonia que lutaria para proteger nossa herança e foi o que eu fiz; ela falou com certo pesar.

-Herança? –o cavaleiro perguntou confuso.

-Nossa herança mortal, aqueles que ficaram, as pessoas que damos nossa vida para que tenham um mundo melhor; Astréia falou fitando-o intensamente sabendo que ele podia compreender perfeitamente a que ela se referia. –Eu não podia impedir-lhe de cumprir seu destino, da mesma forma que precisava cumprir o meu, foi muito difícil deixa-lo aquela noite no templo, com um monge. Eu sabia que eles iriam cuidar bem de você, pois sabiam quem você era e o que representava, mas a verdade é que se pudesse leva-lo comigo sem correr riscos, eu teria preferido assim; ela confessou dando um baixo suspiro. –Depois disso, parti para Olímpia e a guerra começou;

-Mas como nunca soubemos disso? –Shaka perguntou lembrando-se de que apenas lutaram na Gigantomaquia, não sabia que havia tido uma outra batalha antes.

-Porque nós não permitimos que isso fosse registrado; ela respondeu. –Chronos criou sua própria dimensão, um mundo paralelo entre o Nada e a Terra. Quando ele libertou-se dos confins do Érebo, aonde foi selado por Hades a alguns séculos antes, ele criou seu castelo, onde seus filhos tinham completo poder sobre o lugar, tornando-se ainda mais poderosos;

-Eu me lembro; ele falou referindo-se a dimensão que Aiolia tivera que entrar para resgatar Litus, que fora capturada por um dos titãs.

-Ele abriu um portal aos pés de Olímpia para nos atacar, todos os deuses se reuniram e a batalha foi sangrenta. Nunca em séculos eu vi tantos deuses reunidos em um mesmo lugar. Poderia citar-lhe nomes, mas acredite, eles não são importantes agora; ela completou dando esse assunto por encerrado.

-E depois? –ele quis saber.

-Quando a guerra acabou, eu voltei ao Tibet para lhe buscar; Astréia falou vendo o olhar surpreso dele. –Mas quando cheguei lá e quis lhe levar comigo, meu querido pai interviu; ela falou sem esconder o escárnio. –Disse que você seria o próximo cavaleiro de virgem e que eu não podia me colocar no meio de seu destino;

-Como? –Shaka perguntou quase caindo no chão tamanha sua surpresa após ouvir o que ela falara.

-Eu não poderia lhe levar comigo, a partir do momento que optei por deixa-lo no Tibet e ser treinado pelos monges locais eu havia perdido os diretos sobre sua tutela. Agora, você tinha como único caminho tornar-se um cavaleiro ou morrer tentando; Astréia explicou serrando os punhos nervosamente sobre o colo. –Eu tentei argumentar, mas ele foi irredutível. Nada do que eu falasse era capaz de mudar-lhe a opinião. Foi quando eu decidi que já que não poderia leva-lo comigo, ficaria ali com você então, já que ele não tinha direto algum sobre mim;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Foi espantoso ver como você cresceu rápido; ela falou desanuviando a expressão e sorrindo. –Você tinha os cabelos pouco mais escuros que os meus é até ficarem compridos, eles sempre arrepiavam na franja; a jovem comentou.

Não pode evitar de um fino sorriso formar-se em seus lábios, lembrava-se bem que em seis anos de idade quando seus cabelos começam a crescer realmente até chegarem ao meio das costas, alguns fios da franja tendiam a enrolar e se arrepiavam, até os dezoito tomarem forma definida e ficarem definitivamente lisos.

-Lembro que assim que aprendeu a ler, você devorava os livros, um atrás do outro, sempre querendo saber mais e mais das coisas. Jamais lhe vi perguntar algo, você sempre buscou sozinho pelas respostas; ela continuou.

Como ela sabia? –Shaka se perguntou confuso.

-Eu sempre estive a seu lado, embora você jamais tenha me visto; Astréia respondeu como se lesse seus pensamentos, embora não o tenha feito. –Eu estava com você quando seu cosmo se expandiu pela primeira vez; ela continuou.

Voltou-se para ela assustado com as próprias lembranças que surgiam em sua mente de maneira avassaladora e incontrolável a cada palavra dela.

-Depois desse dia, vi seu olhar perder o ar infantil e tornar-se mais sério, embora você ainda fosse muito jovem; Astréia continuou. –As pessoas passaram a te tratar como um Deus e muitas vezes esqueciam-se que você também era humano. Alias, você sempre detestou que lhe interrompessem enquanto estava meditando; ela comentou.

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente.

-Alguns anos se passaram até eu tomar coragem de começar a conversar com você. Não queria que papai intervisse ou qualquer outra coisa, então, passei a me comunicar com você enquanto meditava;

-Então; ele balbuciou surpreso ao constatar que a maioria das vozes que ouvia em meio à meditação era ela.

-Sim! Eu sempre estive com você; ela completou.

-Mas porque nunca apareceu pra mim? –Shaka perguntou.

-Como você acha que reagiria se eu aparecesse do nada para você e lhe dissesse quem eu sou? –Astréia rebateu, fitando-o de maneira indecifrável.

-Da mesma forma que reagi quando lhe perguntei quem você era e você respondeu; ele rebateu fitando-a com os orbes aos poucos nublando-se.

-Shaka, eu sei que errei em não ter lhe contado a verdade antes; Astréia começou. –Mas eu não podia; ela falou respirando fundo.

-Não podia, ou não queria? –ele rebateu em tom sarcástico.

-Não fale assim comigo; ela exasperou voltando-se para ele com um olhar tão entrecortado que ele encolheu-se no mesmo momento. –Se pudesse ter aparecido antes, acredite, eu o teria feito, todos nós erramos e você também não é perfeito;

-Pelo menos agora sei de quem puxei isso; ele falou num tom indiferente. –Não, não sou perfeito e nunca desejei isso, pra mim apenas os deuses podiam isso;

-Mas muitas vezes você também se esqueceu que era mortal; Astréia falou fitando-o de maneira inabalável, sabendo perfeitamente que ele estava a ponto de perder a calma. –Não me julgue pelo passado que você apenas conhece atrás das folhas velhas de um livro, pois se um dia fraquejei na fé que tinha em meus princípios, você também não fica atrás;

-Oras; ele exasperou tencionando se levantar, mas assustou-se quando seu corpo não se mexeu.

-Eu não disse que era para você levantar; ela falou fitando-o em desafio. –Não terminei... ;

Fitou-a com um olhar entrecortado e porque não dizer de contrariedade e birra.

-Conheci muitos como você Shaka e o fato de ser meu filho não muda algumas coisas; ela continuou. –Já ouviu falar de Asmita?

-O ultimo de Virgem; ele respondeu emburrado.

-Ele também foi como você, um cavaleiro poderoso, temido e orgulhoso, porém, também houveram momentos que ele perdeu a fé em si mesmo e nos demais. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro; ela continuou lembrando-se de quantos questionamentos já fizera a respeito disso. –Foi Asmita quem criou aquele rosário que esta sempre com você e que lhe foi entregue no dia que você foi sagrado cavaleiro;

-Como? –Shaka perguntou confuso.

-Aquela era a única chave para o extermínio dos espectros de Hades. Asmita o criou para que ao exterminar os espectros eles não fossem capazes de voltar a vida pelo poder de Hades, então, aprisionava suas almas nas nenjus e elas só seriam capazes de liberta-los quando a ultima centelha de seu cosmo se esvaísse, mas até então, Atena já teria feito um selo capas de lacra-las definitivamente;

-Eu não sabia; ele sussurrou surpreso com isso. Lembrava-se de seu mestre ter lhe entregado o rosário, lhe explicando que um dia precisaria dele e jamais deveria abandona-lo, tendo que o guardara sempre consigo, mas...

-Houveram muitos outros alem de você e Asmita, Shaka. E todos, mesmo levando o nobre titulo de **'Homem mais próximo dos deuses',** eram mortais. Pessoas fadadas a cometer erros, viver, amar, lutar ou perder; Astréia falou. –Mesmo que por vezes tenham se esquecido disso e se tornado tão prepotentes que necessitavam levar uma rasteira para aprenderem a dar valor ao que realmente era importante.

Aquietou-se, diante do olhar dela, não ousando abrir a boca...

-Somos mais parecidos do que você pode imaginar, pois eu não só passei por isso, como vi muitos repetirem a mesma coisa, por vezes cometendo os mesmos erros e alguns dois quais, nem você ficou imune;

-Do que esta falando? –Shaka tentou desconversar.

-Você perdeu a fé nas pessoas quando Aioros morreu, não negue, eu estava lá; Astréia avisou quando viu-o abrir a boca para contestar. –Você tentou se recuperar quando a Gigantomaquia recomeçou, ao ver o Leão Dourado usar sua ultima centelha de cosmo para salvar aquela garotinha, você não foi o único a sair das sombras e realmente decidir pelo que lutar, mas foi apenas uma fase, pois novamente você se entregou ao conceito de que você era único e todos eram inferiores a você;

-Hei! Eu n-...; ele parou diante do olhar dela que o mandava se calar e repetia** "Eu sei, eu estava lá".**

-Mas muita coisa mudou depois que você conheceu aqueles jovens de bronze, eles eram crianças quando foram jogados no meio de um inferno sendo obrigados a lutar numa guerra interminável. Eu me lembro que foi naquele dia que você voltou a acreditar nas pessoas, no poder que elas tinha de cometer milagres por aqueles que desejavam proteger com suas próprias vidas;

Suspirou...

-Não preciso lhe lembrar de coisas que você mesmo viveu e mais do que ninguém sabe como é, estou apenas lhe mostrando que mesmo sendo o homem mais próximo de deus, você também pode errar e eu, mesmo sendo uma deusa, cometi meus erros e em momento algum deixei de pagar por eles; ela completou em tom sério.

Abaixou os olhos, dando um baixo suspiro. Ela estava certa, mas de alguma forma tinha medo de acreditar nisso, tinha medo de se ferir por acreditar demais e depois, uma nova verdade aparecer, tentando confundir-lhe. Não queria isso novamente para si, aquela duvida que o impedia de viver.

-Viver é um desafio criança; Astréia sussurrou sentando-se a seu lado. –Não é fácil, ao longo dos séculos conheci muitas pessoas que teriam longas historias para lhe contar sobre isso; ela falou calmamente. –Muitas pessoas que conheci, chegaram ao fim da vida sem saber o que queriam dela, outras, tinham tudo planejado que não sentiram nada, nenhuma emoção por tudo aquilo que desejavam. Viver é um risco, é um tiro no escuro, uma roleta Russa e até mesmo, um salto sem vara, que por vezes você está fadado a queda; a jovem falou voltando-se para ele e com um movimento suave puxou-lhe pela mão, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

Ele não ofereceu resistência alguma, não se sentia mais com força nem animo para opor-se a nada.

Foi com surpresa que viu os orbes azulados tornarem-se baços, e ele encolher-se um pouco.

-Porque só agora? –ele perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-As respostas você já tem, basta apenas saber aonde procura-las. Nada mais tenho a lhe dizer, pois agora você só quer um motivo para ignorar o que sente e esquecer o que já lhe disse; ela falou com pesar, afagando-lhe as melenas douradas, ouvindo um baixo soluço vindo dele.

Lhe partia o coração vê-lo chorar, mas seria melhor assim, deixa-lo colocar todas as dores para fora e se libertar daquele peso, como um dia mesmo ela fizera. Não podia negar que agora se sentia mais livre depois de ter contado a ele com as coisas realmente haviam acontecido.

Abaixou a cabeça vendo pender de seu colo um pingente dourado. Era um coração envolto por alguns elos delicados e ao abri-los revelavam um pequeno segredo guardo ali dentro. Deu um meio sorriso ao retira-lo do pescoço e estende-lo ao jovem.

-Quando Seth e eu nos casamos, ele me deu isso; Astréia falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Um Laço Eterno; Shaka sussurrou ao ver o pingente balançando na frente de seus olhos. Viu-a estende-lo para que pegasse e no momento que o fez, o mesmo abriu-se em dois e os elos se separarem.

-Veja; ela falou apontando o interior do pingente. Haviam duas fotos ali de um casal sorrindo alegremente.

-Esse é...; Ele balbuciou fazendo uma breve pausa.

-Seu pai, sim é ele; Astréia confirmou, indicando a primeira das fotos. –Essa foi de quando nos casamos e a outra de quando eu estava grávida; ela completou. –Vê, vocês tem os mesmos olhos;

-...; Shaka assentiu silenciosamente, constatando que isso era realmente verdade. –Porque não o trouxe de volta? –ele arriscou-se em perguntar.

-Como?

-Porque não o trouxe de volta com seus poderes? –o cavaleiro repetiu a pergunta ainda incerto.

-Porque eu o amo; Astréia respondeu pacientemente. –E depois de todas as coisas que já vi e vivi, nesse estagio da minha vida já não me dou mais o luxo de ser egoísta e desejar tê-lo a meu lado, mesmo que o preço, seja torna-lo infeliz; ela respondeu.

Aquietou-se, sentindo aos poucos o corpo ser abraçado por uma onda de letargia e os olhos pesarem.

-Agora descanse; ela sussurrou, prendendo o colar no pescoço dele e afagando-lhe as melenas.

Ouviu-o dar um baixo suspiro e relaxar, os poucos deixando-se embalar pelos braços de Hypnos, indo para o reino dos sonhos.

Pretendia partir agora que esclarecera tudo, não queria confundi-lo, permanecendo ali, por mais que fosse difícil ter de ir embora; ela pensou, mas estancou ouvindo-o murmurar algo.

Abaixou-se tentando ouvir melhor o que ele falava, até arregalar os olhos surpresa.

_**-Fica; **_ele pediu num sussurro.

Silenciosamente ela assentiu, acomodando-se melhor enquanto afagava-lhe as melenas douradas com carinho, vendo a expressão serena na face dele, enquanto o mesmo dormia tranqüilamente.

**Continua...**

**Finalmente a conversa decisiva entre Astréia e Shaka, nossa foram longos três dias tentando escreve-la, não foi nada fácil, mas cá estou com ela. Mais um capitulo chega ao fim e com ele, cada vez mais estamos perto do fim.**

**Possivelmente De volta ao Vale das Flores terá no máximo mais três capítulos e com isso a trilogia iniciada em Vale das Flores também chega ao fim, mas embreve muitas surpresas viram com as demais fics.**

**Antes de ir, gostaria de saber de vocês. O que acharam do Minos? E quais as expectativas de vocês para o fim dele na história? Estou realmente curiosa para saber.**

**Outra coisa, não posso ir sem perguntar, o que acharam da conversa entre Shaka e Astréia?**

**No mais, agradeço a todos de coração pelos reviews maravilhosos e a todos que vem acompanhando essa historia desde o começo.**

**Um forte abraço e até a próxima.**

**Já ne...**

**Dama 9**


	21. Seguindo em frente

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 21: Seguindo em Frente.**

**Quando o sol se distrai**

**Pouco a pouco a noite cai**

**Mas eu não olho pra trás**

**E sigo em frente**

**Corre pra chegar até você**

**Meu sonho é o que me faz viver...**

**Porque eu quero**

**Eu preciso**

**Mostrar o que a de bom em mim**

**Como o vento**

**Como o rio**

**Que deseja o mar até o fim**

**Meu desejo**

**Meu destino**

**Meu sonho de estar bem aqui**

**E você vai lembrar de mim...**

**  
(Leandro Lopes)**

**.I.**

Fitou distraidamente o liquido amarelado dançando em meio à xícara de porcelana, já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam na sala conversando, houveram vários momentos que sentiu o cosmo dele elevar-se de maneira perigosa e pensou em ir até lá, mas uma força maior parecia impedi-la ao menos de se levantar.

Agora só pedia aos deuses que tudo desce certo entre eles, os poucos minutos que conversara com Astréia lhe mostraram que ela era uma pessoa boa e que se não apareceu antes, é porque teve realmente seus motivos para isso.

Suspirou pesadamente, mas ela mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto o virginiano sabia ser teimoso e manhoso quando queria.

Voltou o olhar para xícara de novo, mas mal alguns segundos se passaram quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Virou-se pensando ser o cavaleiro, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver a senhora de melenas douradas.

-Espero que não se importe, levei-o lá pra cima, assim que pegou no sono; Astréia falou aproximando-se.

-...; Negou com um aceno. Pelo menos não ouvira barulho de coisas se quebrando ou gritos, já era um começo que lhe sugeria que pelo menos algo fora resolvido; Aaliah pensou aliviada. –Quer chá?

-Eu aceito; ela responde cordialmente.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para a jovem, enquanto a mesma servia-lhe uma xícara. Notou-a um pouco tremula e logo concluiu o porque.

-Ele esta bem, não se preocupe; Astréia falou, vendo-a suspirar cansada. –E obrigada;

-Pelo que? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-Sei que se não fosse você, ele jamais teria me ouvido; ela respondeu com um olhar calmo.

-Eu não fiz nada; a jovem de melenas azuladas falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. –Shaka é um pouco teimoso, mas, mais hora menos hora iria lhe ouvir, nem que precisasse apanhar um pouco para isso;

-Seth também era tão teimoso quanto ele, por isso nunca duvidei do quanto seria difícil essa conversa; Astréia falou levando a xícara aos lábios depois de assoprar.

-Creio que ele só estava com medo, Shaka não está muito acostumado a sair por ai demonstrando suas '**franquezas'** e imagino que querer se proteger seja o mais natural; ela comentou, fazendo o sinal de aspas.

-Mas ainda existem algumas coisas a serem conversadas; a jovem de melenas douradas falou em meio a um suspiro.

-Pensei que já houvessem esclarecido as coisas; Aaliah comentou confusa.

-Não me referia a ele; ela respondeu séria.

-Não?

-...; negou com um aceno.

-Há quem então? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-Vou ser franca com você; Astréia começou, colocando a xícara na mesa e voltando-se para a jovem com um olhar tão intenso que ela engoliu em seco. –Quais são suas intenções com o meu filho?

Não demorou meio minuto para a xícara de porcelana escapar das mãos da jovem e ir quebrar-se no chão, enquanto a mesma jazia imóvel, sem conseguir emboçar reação alguma mediante ao choque.

Desde quando as coisas haviam se invertido? –Aaliah pensou sentindo gotas frias de suor escorrerem nervosamente por sua testa.

-Porque veja bem... Eu preciso zelar pelo bem estar do meu '**menino'** e conhecer a futura mãe dos meus netos é essencial; Astréia completou com um sorriso matreiro.

Pelo menos agora sabia quem ele havia puxado; a jovem pensou saindo do estado de choque ao vê-la rir.

-Céus, sempre quis fazer isso; Astréia brincou.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Bancar a sogra terrorista; a divindade respondeu com um sorriso matreiro, vendo a jovem incrivelmente pálida.

Aos poucos voltou a respirar regularmente, embora ainda estivesse atordoada com o que acontecera.

-Desculpe, não pude resistir; Astréia falou pegando a xícara de chá e levando-a até os lábios, mantendo ainda o sorriso.

-Tudo bem; Aaliah balbuciou, deveria ser o inferno astral, faltava menos de uma semana para entrarem em setembro, inicio do ciclo de virgem e esse certamente deveria ser os últimos efeitos dos astros sobre os virginianos.

-Mas eu gostaria mesmo de lhe agradecer por tudo que tem feito por ele; ela falou voltando a ficar seria.

-Mas eu não fiz nada; Aaliah respondeu confusa. Pelo contrario, havia sido ele a se disponibilizar a cuidar de si todo aquele tempo, lhe ouvindo e acima de tudo, procurando lhe entender sem julgar.

-...; Ela negou com um aceno. –Graças a você, ele aprendeu finalmente que é humano e que as coisas não tem que acontecer sempre sobre o controle dele;

-Uhn?

-Muitas vezes ele já se esqueceu de si mesmo, de que tinha direito a viver uma vida normal tanto quanto qualquer um que habita essa terra, mas desde que você chegou na vida dele, muitos conceitos vem sendo alterados, acredite... Eu sei; Astréia falou com um fino sorriso. –Meu filho é um pouco teimoso e tentou muitas vezes lutar contra o que sentia, dizendo que a si mesmo que estava vendo coisas demais, embora até ele mesmo já houvesse inconscientemente admitido que existiam algumas coisas que não podiam ser controladas nem reprimidas;

-...; Aaliah assentiu, ela bem sabia o que Astréia queria dizer e sentiu a face aquecer-se levemente e a divindade apenas sorriu.

-Mas agora eu preciso ir, se precisarem de algo depois, podem me chamar que eu apareço; ela falou se levantando.

-Mas...; A jovem ponderou. –Não vai espera-lo acordar?

-Melhor não, ele precisa de um tempo para ordenar os pensamentos e estar aqui, não vai ajuda-lo a se sentir menos pressionado; Astréia explicou. –Mas como disse, se precisarem de algo, me chamem, não estarei longe; ela despediu-se com um aceno, desaparecendo em seguida.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

**.II.**

Encostou-se no batente da janela, vendo lá em baixo Francis e os demais cisnes brincarem na beira do lago.

Suspirou, sentindo o peso do laço eterno sobre seu colo. Ainda não conseguia colocar na cabeça que Minos nunca houvesse demonstrado algo sobre seus sentimentos, ou será que fora ela a inocente de mais em não ver isso?

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não conseguiria mesmo perceber isso, cresceram juntos, confiavam um no outro, desde cedo vinham construindo uma relação de amor e carinho, sem que jamais pensasse em '**algo mais'** com ele.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se e não moveu-se, sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria aparecer.

-Isadora; Eliot chamou, aproximando-se calmamente da filha.

-Sim;

-Podemos conversar? –ele perguntou e uma certa hesitação foi percebida em sua voz.

-...; Ela assentiu vendo-o parar a seu lado. –O que quer saber?

-Uhn! –o pisciano murmurou surpreso com a direta.

-Convenhamos meu pai, que já lhe conheço a tempo suficiente para saber quando o senhor quer perguntar algo e não sabe como; Isadora falou com um meio sorriso. –Então?

-É sobre você e Minos; Eliot falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-O que tem nós? –ela perguntou num leve tom de provocação.

-Bem...; ele começou, sem saber realmente como abordar aquele assunto.

-Pai, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo e sabemos ser francos quando é o momento certo. Minos jamais escondeu alguma coisa de mim e sim, eu já sei sobre Heloisa; Isadora falou, sabendo bem o quanto o pai ensaiara para ter aquela conversa.

-Mas...;

-Também sei de seus sentimentos e o respeito ainda mais por ter sido compreensivo comigo acima de tudo; a jovem falou lembrando-se do quanto o primo havia insisto para voltar e enfrentar os problemas.

-Isadora; Eliot falou surpreso com a jovem, não esperava algo tão direto assim dela. Suspirou cansado, era irritante a idéia de se sentir um pai de primeira viagem que leva um balde de água fria na cabeça quando acorda e vê que sua garotinha, já não é mais tão pequenininha como desejava.

-Pai; ela suspirou cansada. –Sei que suas desavenças com Minos são por causa de Heloisa, mas acredite... Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, faria um pouco pior; Isadora completou num tom sombrio, enquanto os orbes rosados tornavam-se vermelhos.

-Você não é assim; Eliot falou hesitante diante de tal olhar.

-...; Isadora negou com um aceno. –Engano seu meu pai, já experimentei uma vez a sensação de matar para me defender e também de ferir por prazer. Acredite, fazer isso novamente não seria nem um pouco difícil; ela completou afastando-se da janela e encaminhando-se até uma penteadeira na outra extremidade do quarto, onde um porta retrato com a foto da mãe estava.

-Não fale assim; ele pediu em tom preocupado.

-É a verdade; a jovem falou em meio a um suspiro. –Todos temos um lado perverso e eu já bati de frente com o meu uma vez, por isso deixei o santuário. Não me arrependo dessa decisão; Isadora falou tocando o vidro com delicadeza. –Pois já vi o que teria me tornado se tivesse insistido; ela completou num sussurro.

Sim, Afrodite era prova viva disso. Ele tinha razão, tinham bem mais coisas em comum do que apenas paixão por rosas, mas só agora com mais calma conseguia realmente enxergar com clareza isso.

-O que pretende fazer agora? –Eliot perguntou.

-Vou voltar para Atenas; ela avisou.

Não adiantava mais fugir, precisava resolver de uma vez por todas aquilo se não, acabaria se arrependendo depois, mas havia uma coisa que requeria uma certa sensibilidade agora; Isadora pensou lembrando-se de que precisaria dar um telefonema antes de arrumar as coisas para ir.

-Mas tão cedo? –ele perguntou com ar decepcionado, pensara que ela ficaria mais tempo, já que depois de dezoito anos essa era a primeira vez que ela voltava a casa da família. As idas a Baviera na casa dos avôs não contava; o cavaleiro pensou.

-...; Isadora assentiu. –Outra hora eu venho com mais calma e fico mais tempo; ela completou vendo-o com o típico olhar de '**cachorro que caiu da mudança**'; a jovem pensou lembrando-se da expressão com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim; Eliot falou dando de ombros como quem não quer nada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha reconhecendo perfeitamente a manha e chantagem por trás da elegância aristocrática do pai. Quando queria, Eliot Ermond sabia bem ser um chantagista de primeira, que fazia até pedra chorar. Ele certamente se daria bem com Milo; Isadora falou sorrindo, mas engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se do Escorpião.

Quando voltasse Milo iria querer lhe matar, mas...; ela ponderou lembrando-se de algo então sorriu.

-Mas e a minha torta? –Isadora perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Marie disse que o senhor tinha ido até o centro comprar morangos para a minha torta; ela falou com um sorriso infantil e os orbes rosados cintilando.

-Ah sim, ela já esta pronta, mas como você só da atenção para o Minos; Eliot falou emburrado, visivelmente enciumado. –Marie não pode avisar que ela estava na cozinha; ele completou.

-Ah então vamos comer, enquanto eu conto para o senhor o que andou acontecendo com o seu pupilo; ela falou enlaçando o braço do pai e puxando-o para fora do quarto.

-O que? –Eliot quase gritou. –Alister está...;

-Vivo; Isadora o cortou com um largo sorriso, vendo-o completamente confuso. –Mas a historia é longa;

-Tenho todo tempo do mundo, principalmente porque terei imenso prazer em puxar a orelha daquele peixe desnaturado depois; ele falou com um brilho perigoso nos orbes rosados, deixando bem claro a quem a jovem puxara. –Vamos logo então;

**.III.**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo ainda entorpecido. Nossa, nem percebera o quanto estava cansado; ele pensou virando-se na cama.

Só se lembrava da conversa com Astréia e de ter apagado depois. Será que fora tudo um sonho? – Shaka se perguntou, mas logo viu o laço eterno perder de seu pescoço.

Não, não fora; concluiu abrindo-o e encontrando a foto dos pais. Realmente, durante muito tempo tentou descobrir de quem eram aqueles olhos de um azul tão intenso, mas seu mestre apenas dizia que era pelo fato de sua mãe ser estrangeira, mas agora sabia a quem pertencia.

Suspirou, acomodando-se melhor na cama. Ainda estava um pouco confuso quanto a tudo aquilo, porque Zeus não a deixaria se aproximar? E Aishi, porque quando se encontraram pela primeira vez ela não falou nada sobre Astréia? Será que Astréia pedira isso a ela ou ela não sabia mesmo que ela era sua mãe? –ele se indagou.

Parou surpreso com o rumo de seus pensamentos, mesmo não querendo admitir, ela era sua mãe e ela estava certa quando lhe lembrou das diversas vezes que se esquecera que era um mortal.

Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, vendo que já era noite. Não poderiam ir mais para Estolcomo àquela hora e nem tinha cabeça para dirigir também. Então, era melhor esperar até amanha.

Virou-se inquieto, deixando os olhos correrem pelo quarto, notando que faltava algo, ou melhor, alguém. Aaliah; ele pensou, para logo ver de soslaio a porta do quarto abrir-se, dando passagem a jovem.

Aaliah aproximou-se hesitante, procurando ver se ele estava dormindo ainda, parou próxima a ele vendo-o com os orbes serrados, mas isso não queria dizer muita coisa.

-Shaka; ela sussurrou, sentando-se na beira cama.

Viu a respiração calma dele e controlada. Inclinou-se um pouco sobre ele, curiosa para ver o relicário sobre seu pescoço, mas gritou ao sentir algo em sua cintura, para depois cair contudo na cama.

-Shaka; Aaliah falou com os orbes perigosamente serrados ao ouvir o baixo riso do cavaleiro, que estava completamente acordado agora.

-Onde estava? –ele perguntou vendo o ar indignado dela pelo susto, enquanto lhe enlaçava pela cintura.

-Na cozinha; ela falou suavizando a expressão, nem que quisesse conseguiria ficar brava com ele.

-Senti sua falta; o cavaleiro falou com simplicidade, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-a enrubescer.

-Foram só alguns minutos; Aaliah falou, lembrando-se que após Astréia ir embora subira para vê-lo e ficou um bom tempo ali, velando-lhe o sono, até escurecer e descer para arrumar alguma coisa para comerem quando ele acordasse.

-Mesmo assim; Shaka falou em tom carente, fazendo um doce sorriso formar-se nos lábios dela.

-Que manhoso; Aaliah brincou, roçando os lábios com suavidade sobre os dele, mas antes que o mesmo se aproximasse, afastou-se novamente. –Amo você, sabia?

-Também te amor; o cavaleiro sussurrou, estreitando os braços em torno dela, ouvindo-a suspirar. –Minha m-... Astréia ainda está aqui? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-Já foi há algumas horas; a jovem respondeu calmamente, afastando alguns fios dourados que caiam sobre a testa dele. –Mas disse que voltaria se precisasse de alguma coisa; ela completou.

-...; Assentiu silenciosamente. Iria ser melhor assim; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Como você está? –Aaliah perguntou depois de alguns segundos fitando o olhar vago do cavaleiro.

-Bem; respondeu displicente.

-Tem cert-...; Sentiu as palavras morrerem em sua garganta ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, num beijo intenso.

Serrou os orbes, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, sentindo o corpo do cavaleiro moldar-se ao seu e aos poucos um calor intenso lhes envolver.

-Perfeitamente bem; Shaka respondeu num sussurro entre seus lábios, antes de voltar a beija-la, fazendo qualquer duvida sumir dos pensamentos da jovem.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se confortavelmente em uma das cadeiras de vime, enquanto a jovem a sua frente bebia distraidamente um copo de suco.

-Então? –Astréia começou, vendo-a distraída demais.

-O que? –Hékates perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Você esta longe, o que foi?

-Só estava pensando; a jovem respondeu dando um baixo suspiro, recostando-se melhor na cadeira. –Agora que acabou a missão...;

-Você não sabe o que vai fazer; Astréia completou por ela.

-...; Hékates assentiu. –Apesar de tudo eu tinha me acostumado a trabalhar com aquele idiota; ela confessou, vendo-a balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Eu sei o que esta pensando e não é nada disso;

-Eu não disse nada; Astréia falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Mas pensou; ela rebateu emburrada.

-Porque não vai viajar, conhecer algum lugar do mundo que você sempre evitou por falta de tempo; a jovem falou fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos. –Tente se desligar um pouco dos problemas que você acaba se envolvendo às vezes;

-É, acho que estou precisando mesmo; Hékates falou lembrando-se de suas ultimas aventuras em Paris. –Mesmo porque quero distancia de homens complicados;

-Não faço a mínima idéia do porque; Astréia brincou, vendo-a terminar de tomar o suco. –Mas vai te fazer bem mesmo;

-Sabe, estive pensando numa coisa;

-O que?

-Em Olhos Vermelhos; Hekates falou calmamente.

-**Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**; Astréia murmurou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Não dessa forma; ela rebateu indignada. –Alias, pra quem era a deusa da justiça, tão casta e pura, seus pensamentos estão meio transviados ultimamente, hein; a jovem reclamou.

-Impressão a sua; ela brincou. –Mas o que tanto fez você pensar nele esses dias; a jovem falou em tom de provocação.

-Porque Aramis tem tanto medo dele? –Hékates perguntou.

-Você lembra o que aconteceu no passado; Astréia falou seria. –Finalmente papai aprendeu que '**ser'** humano não quer dizer ser fraco. E que as pessoas às vezes fazem loucuras... Por aqueles que amam; ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Nem que para isso seja necessário descer até o inferno e enfrentar os cento e oito espectro de Hades sozinho, para trazer alguém que lhe é caro de volta;

-Eu sei, mas...; Hékates ponderou. –Às vezes eu me pergunto porque alguns de nós nasceram deuses e outros mortais. Quem disse que nós merecíamos ser deuses e eles, mortais? –ela indagou.

-Uma vez eu já pensei assim também, mas acredite, sendo deuses ou mortais, nós existimos para aprendermos uns com os outros. Nós não somos superiores a eles e eles não são inferiores a nós; Astréia completou. –Existem lições que é necessário aprendermos com tempo e paciência, outras que nos conferem um tempo menor, mas não deixa de ser importante;

-...; Hékates assentiu. –Eu realmente preciso de uma viajem; ela suspirou.

-Algo em mente?

-Ouvi dizer que o Brasil é legal; ela comentou.

-Uma boa escolha; Astréia concordou, enquanto uma garçonete aproximava-se trazendo o suco que pedira.

-E seu filho? –Hékates perguntou.

-Ainda existem coisas a serem conversadas, mas nada que tempo e paciência não resolvam; ela respondeu com um fino sorriso.

-...; a jovem assentiu deixando que aos poucos o silencio caísse sobre elas e as demais indagações fossem levadas por uma brisa suave que esvoaçava seus cabelos, não era necessário se preocuparem com coisas que no fim, só o tempo iria resolver.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais um capitulo chega ao fim, me desculpem pelo atraso, mas as duas ultimas semanas foram tão loucas que eu mal tive tempo de escrever, só Luthier, que graças a uma visita das musas da inspiração eu conseguia adianta-la bem para chegar no ponto de 'De Volta ao Vale das Flores', em breve vocês vão entender o porque.**

**Anyway, antes de ir, gostaria de deixar um super obrigada a Kaliope e Margarida, que fizeram meu dia mais colorido hoje, me livrando de um sério problema com a síndrome de Peter Pan. Obrigada meninas, vocês não sabem como foi importante pra mim não só o presente (se bem que ganhar o Saga, daquele jeito, não tem coisa melhor), mas pelo grande apoio também.**

**No mais, agradeço a todos do fundo do coração por virem me acompanhando desde o começo, me dando apoio e lendo minhas histórias. Resumindo, compartilhando comigo, parte desse mundinho onde tento aos poucos, trazer para a realidade tão agitada que vivemos hoje.**

**Esses dias eu até estava falando com uma das minhas irmãs, que com a globalização, a correria do dia a dia, essa loucura de trabalho e outras coisas mais que requerem nossa atenção, esta fazendo com que muitas pessoas esqueçam de parar um pouquinho e sonhar.**

**Não precisa ser com catorze homens maravilhosos, se bem que isso ajuda muito em qualquer inspiração, mas sonhar de maneira mais positiva. Tudo bem que em questões políticas o país esta uma vergonha, entre outras coisas que não valem a pena serem citadas aqui, mas... Falem a verdade, sonhar é tão bom né?**

**Nos deixa livres e mais soltos para sermos o que quisermos, em muitos povoados por dragões, fadas e seres encantados, onde a cada momento, nasce uma nova história.**

**Well, aqui me despeço e deixo um forte abraço a todos.**

**Já ne...**

Dama 9


	22. Enfrentando Antigos Demonios

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 22: Enfrentando Velhos Demônios**

**.I.**

Seguiu-o silenciosa até o carro, não achava certo viajarem com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, mas ele insistira em sair cedo quando lhe contara na noite anterior que iriam a Estolcomo.

Suspirou pesadamente, ele não lhe dissera que amigo iriam ver, por isso estava extremamente irritada, detestava quando ele lhe escondia alguma coisa.

Antes mesmo que o cavaleiro lhe abrisse a porta, escancarou-a com força, quase acertando ele.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou, porém ela o ignorou, batendo a porta com força e acomodando-se dentro do carro.

Respirou fundo, pedindo aos céus que ela não lhe matasse no meio caminho, Aaliah era pior que um titã quando estava irritada. Entrou no carro rapidamente e antes de dar a partida virou-se para ela.

-O que foi?

-Porque faz perguntas que você já sabe as respostas? –ela rebateu, desviando o olhar e virando-se para a janela.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou, tocando-lhe a face, fazendo-a ainda contrariada, encará-lo. –Estamos indo a Estolcomo, porque Milo me pediu para encontrar a Isadora e ela possivelmente deve estar na casa dos pais, por isso vamos para lá; ele falou calmamente.

-O que? –Aaliah perguntou surpresa.

-A casa da família Ermond fica em Estolcomo, a família de Isabel esta toda reunida na Baviera e a julgar pelo que conheço da Isadora, ela esta em Estolcomo, se não voltou ao santuário, o que é bem possível; ele explicou.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, desviando o olhar. –Doeu?

-Uhn? –murmurou confuso.

-Falar a verdade? –ela perguntou em tom sério.

-Aaliah? –Shaka ponderou.

-Você sabe que eu detesto que você fique escondendo as coisas de mim, porque é tão difícil entender isso? –Aaliah perguntou aborrecida.

-Me desculpe; o cavaleiro falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Não queria lhe magoar por causa disso; ele confessou.

-Magoa mais por você não falar; ela continuou quase num sussurro.

-Prometo que isso não vai se repetir; ele falou enlaçando-a pela cintura, virando-se de lado no banco, para abraçá-la.

-Vou lembrá-lo disso quando se esquecer; Aaliah avisou em tom sério, antes de dar um meio sorriso. –Não sabia que a família da Isadora era daqui também;

-...; Shaka assentiu. –A família de Eliot tem residência aqui há muitos séculos, enquanto a de Isabel é da Baviera, quando deixou o santuário, Isadora perdeu contato com a família do pai e só dava algum sinal de vida para o avô materno; ele explicou.

-Entendo, deve ter sido difícil deixar tudo, não? –ela comentou pensativa.

-Isadora sempre foi muito independente, infelizmente ela precisou crescer muito rápido, principalmente para se livrar das armações de Heloisa pra cima dela, por ver os erros que o pai cometeu, ela sempre manteve um relacionamento a distancia com as pessoas, presa muito os amigos, mas quer distancia daqueles que sempre querem o '**algo m**ais'; ele comentou.

-Como papai? –Aaliah perguntou casualmente.

-Com relação a seu pai, não tenho comentário algum a fazer, Afrodite sempre foi uma caixinha de surpresas, nunca imaginei que ele fosse dar um surto desses que o Milo falou, com direito a planta carnívora e tudo, mas...; Shaka ponderou em meio a um suspiro. –Não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que esta passando pela cabeça dele agora;

-Não duvido; Aaliah falou. -Mas vamos logo, quando a encontrarmos gostaria de conversar com Isadora;

-Sobre? –ele perguntou curioso, enquanto ela sentava-se melhor no acento e ele retomava a direção.

-Coisas de mulher, amor... Coisas de mulher; ela completou num sussurro e um sorriso discreto nos lábios o que deixou-o confuso por um momento.

**.II.**

Abraçou-a fortemente, sabendo que a partir dali ambos seguiriam caminhos distintos, talvez sem se cruzarem novamente; ele pensou, ouvindo um baixo soluço dos lábios da jovem.

-Eu preciso ir; Isadora sussurrou, abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

-...; Minos assentiu, afastando-se devagar.

Fitou-a por alguns segundos, enquanto tocava-lhe a face delicadamente apagando o rastro de lagrimas que marcavam a pele acetinada.

-Boa sorte;

-Nos vemos de novo, não é? –ela perguntou, apesar de tudo não queria perder o primo e durante longos anos foi o único amigo que pudera contar.

-Sempre vou estar com você; ele falou apontando para o laço eterno que pendia do pescoço da jovem.

-...; Isadora assentiu afastando-se.

Logo já havia se despedido do pai e Marie, deixando a casa Ermond que por tantos anos temera retornar. Nas costas a urna prateada movia-se a cada passo.

Eliot se oferecera para levá-la até o centro, mas não quis, tinha que ir a outro lugar primeiro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Passou pelas ruas calmas de Visby, vendo as flores enfeitarem de maneira harmonia as jardineiras por onde passava. Havia uma coisa importante que precisava fazer ali; a jovem de melenas esverdeadas pensou.

-Isadora!

Virou-se ao ouvir alguém lhe chamar e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar quem menos esperava. Alicia Carter. Seus orbes serraram-se levemente, porém respirou fundo, tentando conter o impulso homicida de mandá-la fazer uma visitinha intima a erinia que vivera com ela durante boa parte da vida da filha.

-O que quer?

-Ahn! Podemos conversar? –ela perguntou incerta.

-Estou com um pouco de pressa agora, Alicia; Isadora falou tentando se esquivar.

-Irá ser breve, eu prometo; a senhora Carter falou indicando a ela um quiosque de sucos na esquina.

Ponderou por alguns segundos, mas deu de ombros, era melhor virar aquela pagina também.

-Que seja; Isadora murmurou seguindo com ela até lá.

**.III.**

Quase pulou para fora do carro ao vislumbrar a paisagem a sua volta. Nunca vira tantas rosas daquele jeito; ela pensou enquanto o carro atravessava a entrada principal da mansão Ermond.

-Aaliah, sente-se, vai acabar caindo; Shaka falou com uma mão guiando o volante e com a outra, tentando mantê-la dentro do carro antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

-Nossa, nunca pensei que existisse um lugar assim; Aaliah falou sentando-se novamente. –Lembro que Isadora me disse que o pai morava em Estolcomo, mas nunca me falou de como era aqui; ela comentou.

-Isadora sempre evitou um pouco esses assuntos; ele respondeu, enquanto estacionava.

Logo uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos saiu da casa, indo esperá-los na porta. Desceu do carro dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela.

-Bom dia; ele cumprimentou.

-Bom dia; Marie respondeu.

-Estou procurando pela Isadora; Shaka falou.

-E o senhor, quem é? –a senhora perguntou desconfiada.

-Shaka de Virgem; uma voz respondeu vinda de dentro da casa.

Viraram-se vendo o cavaleiro de melenas prateadas sair, sua expressão era calma, como se aquilo fosse previsível.

-Minos; Shaka falou com a voz pausada, mantendo Aaliah junto a si, com um meio abraço possessivo.

-Marie, esta tudo bem, são amigos de Isadora; Minos falou tranqüilizando a senhora com um sorriso calmo.

-Devo avisar ao senhor que eles estão procurando pela menina? –ela perguntou.

-Não é necessário, meu tio já sabe; Minos falou, voltando-se para os dois. –Mas porque não entram, podemos conversar melhor; ele sugeriu.

-Minos, estamos procurando pela Isadora, ela está ou não? –Shaka perguntou num tom frio de voz.

-Cada coisa há seu tempo cavaleiro, mas fique tranqüilo, não importa onde ela esteja, estará bem; ele completou dando-lhe as costas e entrando novamente na casa.

Sem outra opção, seguiram-no para o interior da casa, o que deixou Aaliah igualmente impressionada com a vista como do jardim.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na cadeira de vime, deixando a armadura ao pé da mesa, não estava nem um pouco incomodada com o olhar curioso das pessoas, só queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

-Queria lhe agradecer; Alicia começou.

-Como? –Isadora perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha incrédula.

-Graças a você e Shaka, minha filha foi salva; a senhora explicou abaixando os olhos com ar melancólico. –Você ajudou mesmo depois de tudo; ela balbuciou.

-Não me agradeça, não fiz por ela; Isadora falou num tom frio, ameaçando se levantar, mas sentiu a mão dela em seu braço, detendo-lhe.

-Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo, Isadora; Alicia falou respirando fundo antes de continuar. –Sei que deve me odiar pelas coisas que ajudei Heloisa fazer, mas eu realmente agradeço por ter salvado a vida de Melissa;

-Com certeza; Isadora vociferou, sem esconder a ira em seu olhar diante da menção a madrasta. –Sabe o que mais me irrita Alicia? –ela perguntou sentindo o queixo tremer ao falar.

-...; ela negou com um aceno, engolindo em seco.

-Antes somente eu tivesse passado por todo aquele inferno de agüentar você e Heloisa armando pra cima do meu pai e aquela imbecil tentar acabar comigo, apenas para ficar com o que pertencia a minha mãe; Isadora falou alterando o tom de voz. –Mas eu não perdôo o que você e aquele demoniozinho que você tem como filha, fez a Aaliah; ela vociferou.

-Isadora; Alicia murmurou surpresa ao ver os olhos da jovem tornarem-se avermelhados.

-E sabe o que mais, agradeça aos deuses por permitirem que sua filha tivesse uma nova chance, porque tudo que ela é hoje e tudo que fez, foi reflexo das suas sandices; Isadora vociferou. –Mas creio que isso não seja apenas falha sua, porque até mesmo aquele inútil do James, sabe que ele foi um relapso cretino que nunca fez nada alem de cuidar do próprio umbigo;

-Isadora!

Virou-se ouvindo a dona da loja de chocolates lhe chamar, lhe reconhecendo mesmo de longe.

-Nada vai mudar o que aconteceu Alicia, você sentindo ou não por isso. Se quer realmente fazer algo que presta com o que sobrou daquilo que você chama de vida, faça com que Melissa tome o rumo certo dessa vez; ela completou pegando a urna e afastando-se.

Sentia muito, sim... Ela que sentia por não ter tido o mesmo sangue frio que Minos na época para mandar as duas juntas para o inferno por tudo que fizeram. Ainda sentia seu sangue ferver ao lembrar-se de Aaliah contando tudo que Melissa e a mãe fizeram.

A garota havia contando que não comentara nada com o pai, pois conhecia o temperamento genioso e sabia que ele iria fazer alguma coisa. Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, não duvidava que Afrodite saísse atirando rosas negras em cada uma daquelas infames. Porque era exatamente o que ela tinha vontade de fazer agora; Isadora pensou, acalmando-se à medida que se aproximava de Flora.

-Como vai, Dona Flora? –ela perguntou calmamente.

-Algum problema, querida? –Flora perguntou vendo mesmo de longe que Alicia não parecia nem um pouco bem depois da conversa com a jovem.

-Não, impressão a da senhora; Isadora respondeu com um sorriso angelical. –Mas espero não tê-la atrapalhando com o telefonema;

-De maneira alguma; a senhora apressou-se em dizer. –Quando a vi passando, achei que já estivesse vindo buscar; ela comentou.

-Vou resolver uma coisa primeiro e antes de ir, passo aqui pegar; a jovem falou.

-Está certo, elas já estão prontas, Dario esta as embrulhando nas sacolas térmicas como pediu. Ainda não acredito que ira levar minhas tortas de chocolate para Atenas; ela comentou sorridente.

-Porque não? Elas são ótimas e tenho um amigo que ama o chocolate tanto quanto sua própria vida; Isadora brincou sabendo que isso seria o único tranqüilizante para o Escorpião quando chegasse; ela pensou.

-Que bom, então vou deixá-la agora e apressar Dario; Flora falou.

-...; Isadora assentiu, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Nos vemos depois;

-Até;

Acenou afastando-se, enquanto a senhora retornava a loja, o caminho ia ser um pouco longo, mas seria bom caminhar. Como dizia Minos, nada como uma boa caminhada para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se no sofá, seguido pela jovem, enquanto Minos ocupava uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa de centro. Sabia o quanto ele estava desconfiado com sua presença ali.

-Creio que você não saiba, mas eu e Isadora somos primos; Minos esclareceu, esperando alguma reação surpresa da parte dele, mas viu-o apenas arquear a sobrancelha levemente, enquanto a jovem a seu lado demonstrava a verdadeira surpresa.

-Você é primo da Isadora? –Aaliah perguntou, vendo-o assentir.

-E? –Shaka perguntou calmamente.

-Como assim **"e"?** –Minos perguntou. –Não vai berrar, espernear, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo? –ele perguntou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Por quê? Eu deveria? –Shaka perguntou mantendo a calma e serenidade de sempre, deixando o espectro irado.

-Oras, vai entender o que se passa pela cabeça desse povo; ele resmungou.

-Uhn? Não estou entendo; Aaliah murmurou.

-Quando seu pai ficou sabendo disso, se antes ele já queria morto, depois então; Minos explicou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

-Meu pai? –a jovem falou surpresa.

-Ele não é lá muito normal, não é? –o espectro perguntou casualmente, mas engoliu em seco ao vê-la serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Aaliah, não leve a serio o que ele fala, não vale a pena; Shaka falou pousando a mão delicadamente sobre a da jovem. –Mas vamos direto ao assunto Minos, aonde esta Isadora?

-Em Visby; ele respondeu sorrindo satisfeito ao ver o olhar chocado do virginiano.

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou com a voz controlada, embora estivesse quase conjurando o mil e oitenta de Asmita para lacrá-lo no inferno por causa daquele sorriso impertinente.

-Isso mesmo, logo pela manhã ela saiu daqui e foi para Visby; Minos falou.

-Mas...; Aaliah balbuciou, sem entender.

Isadora estava indo pra Visby, como não encontraram com ela no caminho? –ela se perguntou confusa.

-Digamos que eu dei uma mãozinha para ela chegar mais rápido; Minos falou como se lendo seus pensamentos.

-Bem, então não temos mais nada para fazer aqui; Shaka falou se levantando.

-Shaka de Virgem, há quanto tempo? –a voz de Eliot soou na sala fazendo-o estancar. Se bem conhecia Eliot o mesmo não os deixaria sair dali tão cedo, serrou os orbes ao ver o sorriso de Minos se alargar.

Ele fizera de propósito, prende-los ali com Eliot enquanto Isadora sumia de novo; ele pensou contendo um suspiro frustrado e o desejo assassino de manda-lo de volta ao reino de Hades, dessa vez de maneira definitiva.

Ambos viraram-se vendo o antigo cavaleiro de Peixes entrar, o ar imponente e aristocrático dos Ermond ainda eram bem vivos em Eliot mesmo depois dos vários anos de idade.

-Bastante eu diria; Shaka falou o cumprimentando cordialmente. –Aaliah, este é Eliot, pai de Isadora; ele falou voltando-se para a jovem.

-Muito prazer, senhor; ela falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-O prazer é meu; ele falou numa respeitosa reverencia. –Espero que não estejam pretendo ir embora tão rápido?

-Bem...; Shaka começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

-Ótimo; Eliot falou. –Minos peça a Marie para fazer um café para nós, por favor;

-...; o espectro assentiu, deixando a sala quase rindo do olhar assassino do cavaleiro sobre si.

-Então, por favor sentem-se; o pisciano falou. –Isadora me contou o que aconteceu em Visby, espero que vocês estejam bem; ele falou em tom preocupado.

-Estamos, não se preocupe; Shaka falou acomodando-se melhor no sofá, a estadia ali ia ser bem longa; ele pensou.

-Então, a senhorita é a famosa filha do cavaleiro de Peixes; o antigo cavaleiro começou voltando-se para Aaliah. –Minha filha gosta muito de você;

-Isadora é uma ótima pessoa e uma grande amiga; Aaliah respondeu calmamente, diante do olhar curioso do conde.

-Eu sei, ela se parece muito com a mãe; Eliot comentou. –Mas me diga Shaka, é verdade essa historia toda sobre Alister estar todos esses anos vivo? –ele indagou, aproveitando que o cavaleiro era a fonte mais segura para obter informações que Isadora não lhe dera ao falar do antigo pupilo.

-É; Shaka respondeu.

-Ele e tia Eurin se casaram mês passado; Aaliah comentou.

-Eurin? –Eliot perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, surpreso.

-Eurin, a antiga pupila de Isabel, sim; Shaka completou sabendo perfeitamente em que se resumia o espanto dele.

-Aquele moleque, nem pra me avisar; o pisciano falou aborrecido.

-Creio que ele não teve tempo ainda, Eliot; o virginiano falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas porque não vai fazer uma visita a ele? –Shaka sugeriu.

-Como? –Eliot perguntou interessado.

-Pelo que sabemos, ele esta em Atenas agora; Aaliah falou, notando o brilho divertido nos olhos do namorado. –Talvez ele goste de uma visita do senhor;

-É uma boa idéia; o pisciano murmurou em concordância. –Mas eu realmente estou surpreso dele ter se casado, principalmente com Eurin;

-Por quê? –Aaliah perguntou curiosa.

-Pelo que me lembro, logo que Eurin chegou ao santuário, não teve um dia que Shion não ligou pra mim querendo minha cabeça, pelas coisas que Alister estava aprontando pra se aproximar dela; ele falou com ar cansado. –Aquele menino, às vezes me mata de vergonha;

-Mas pense pelo lado positivo; Shaka começou.

-Qual? –ele perguntou, arqueando as finas sobrancelhas esverdeadas.

-Você não faz a mínima idéia do quanto Alister apanhou até chegar ao ponto de se casar com Eurin; o virginiano respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou confusa.

-Que eu me lembre, no começo, não havia um encontro entre esses dois que ele não apanhasse. E quando Shion anunciou que ela iria treinar o novo cavaleiro de Peixes, Alister parecia um leão enfurecido, rugindo e rosnando pra qualquer um que passasse perto dele;

-Bem típico; Eliot falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Com licença; Marie falou entrando com uma bandeja nas mãos. Serviu-lhes rapidamente e deixou a sala.

-Bem Shaka, estou pensando seriamente em considerar a possibilidade de ir a Atenas; Eliot comentou. –Fico imaginando como Alister vai reagir; ele comentou sem ver o sorriso nada inocente do virginiano.

-Porque não vai e descobre;

-Realmente, essa é a melhor opção; Aaliah completou veemente, sabendo o que o cavaleiro estava pensando.

-...; Eliot assentiu.

Logo estavam enredados numa calorosa conversa, sem ao menos notar a passagem do tempo. Foram deixar a mansão depois das seis, com a promessa de Eliot de se encontrarem em Atenas dali a um mês mais ou menos.

Agora precisavam voltar a Visby, quem sabe encontrar Isadora ainda se fosse tempo.

**Continua...**


	23. A ultima centelha de esperança

**De Volta ao Vale das Flores**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 23: A ultima centelha de fé.**

**♥**

**Assisto minha vida passar**

**Na visão de trás do espelho**

**Retratos paralisados no tempo**

**Vão se tornando mais nítidas**

**Não quero desperdiçar mais um dia**

**Preso na sombra dos meus erros.**

**♥**

**.I.**

Caminhou alguns minutos mais e logo viu-se em frente a uma bela construção que lembrava perfeitamente as casas de estilo clássico, sabia que os recentes moradores da propriedade não estavam presentes, conseguia sentir que seus cosmos estavam distantes, embora não soubesse dizer a que alcance.

Deu a volta na casa, logo encontrando a entrada para o Vale das Flores, como nas fotos que Shaka lhe dera como amostra para o quadro. Respirou fundo, sentindo os pés vacilarem ao seguir em frente.

Era só um jardim, o que poderia encontrar de diferente ali? –Isadora pensou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. Não era um simples jardim, sabia bem o que ele representava.

Ainda se perguntava por que as Deusas do Destino fizeram aquilo, separá-los quando o que deveria ter sido feito, era deixá-los viver, podendo finalmente gozar tudo aquilo que lutaram para conseguir, mas não, elas os separaram.

Em outra ocasião, onde as pessoas poderiam ser diferentes e a situação distinta, até poderia se sentir mordida pelo bichinho do ciúme, mas não agora. Não conseguia sentir isso, o desejo de que tudo houvesse sido diferente era maior.

Continuou a andar, passando pelas roseiras e tomando o devido cuidado para não se machucar. Sabia o que precisava fazer agora. Aquele enfim, era o ponto final que dava naquela fase de sua vida, porém mal havia se aproximado o suficiente, conseguiu avistar as águas cristalinas do lago, mas estancou ao deparar-se com um jovem de longos cabelos negros parado a beira do mesmo.

Os raios cálidos do sol caiam sobre ele com graciosidade e pode ver com perfeição que alguns fios tinham tons esmeralda, agora não sabia ao certo se eram negros ou tão verdes que a luminosidade do ambiente lhe causava aquela ilusão.

Ele estava de costas para si, por um momento temeu se aproximar, até vê-lo virar-se em sua direção. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, não eram como os seus, que mesmo rosados, às vezes ficavam num vermelho mais fraco, não... Os olhos dele eram bem vermelhos, com um brilho tão intenso que sentia a meter turvar-se ao fitá-lo.

Ao contrario do que imaginou, não se sentia assustada com sua presente ali, ele transmitia uma aura de serenidade que envolvia o ambiente e tudo a sua volta. Era como uma corrente fraca de vento a passar por seu corpo lhe abraçando carinhosamente, embora tentasse lembrar-se quando sentira-se dessa forma, sua mente parecia aos poucos ser tragada para um espaço em branco, onde era impedida de pensar.

Os fios negros esvoaçaram levemente com uma brisa suave que acariciou-lhe a face, os lábios finos curvaram-se numa expressão tão tranqüila quanto o resto, como se já esperasse lhe encontrar ali.

-Parece com duvidas Isadora; Olhos Vermelhos comentou, enquanto via-a segurar-se fortemente na alça da urna prateada.

-Quem é você? –Isadora perguntou com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

Fitou-a calmamente, enquanto dava alguns passos à frente, se aproximando. Isadora recuou um, apenas como instinto, a única coisa capaz de reagir agora. Não sabia quem ele era, mas cautela nunca era demais.

-Pode se dizer que sou um amigo; ele falou casualmente, porém um brilho enigmático insinuava-se nas íris vermelhas.

-O que quer aqui? –a jovem perguntou num tom quase frio, tentando ser racional, mas simplesmente não entendia de onde aquele magnetismo todo vinha para lhe deixar atordoada.

-Digamos que eu pretendia esclarecer algumas duvidas suas; o rapaz falou e os finos lábios curvaram-se num sorriso calmo e enigmático.

Serrou os orbes nervosamente, tinha alguma coisa errada, quem ele era afinal? Pois aquele cosmo só vinha de um lugar e esse lugar era apenas três passos a sua frente.

-Pelo visto você não precisa mais dela; ele comentou desviando o olhar para a urna e ouviu-a suspirar aliviada, como se aos poucos a tensão existente no ar fosse se esvaindo.

-Não; Isadora respondeu desconfiada.

-O que você sentiu? –Emmus perguntou de repente.

-O que?

-O que você sentiu quando a vestiu? –ele falou apontando para a armadura.

Fitou-o confusa, o que ele queria com aquilo tudo? –ela se indagou, mas viu-o apenas voltar-se em sua direção com calma, os fios negros da franja caiam levemente por seus olhos e para sua maior surpresa, teve um ímpeto de se aproximar e tentar afastar fios tão rebeldes dali.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sentindo a face aquecer-se. Céus, quem era ele? –ela se perguntou engolindo em seco com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos.

-Então? –Olhos Vermelhos indagou, esperando por uma resposta.

-Não sei; ela balbuciou, chocada com seus próprios pensamentos.

-Vamos Isadora, sei que pode fazer melhor do que isso; ele a desafiou com o olhar e um sorriso cheio de promessas surgiu em seus lábios.

-Do que esta falando? –Isadora perguntou recuando um passo quando ele aproximou-se mais um.

-Você sabe? –Emmus rebateu parando tão próximo dela, que não havia mais espaço para recuar. –Não minta para si mesma, vamos... Diga pelo menos pra mim; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. –O que você sentiu?

Estremeceu sentindo as costas tocarem uma árvore e não ter para onde recuar, um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas ao sentir a respiração quente dele chocar-se contra a curva de seu pescoço. Não sabia quem ele era, mas agora isso era o menos importante; ela concluiu com a face em brasas.

-Porque quer devolver a armadura, ela fica tão bem em você; ele continuou em tom de provocação, enquanto uma de suas mãos apoiava-se no tronco da arvore e o outro tocava-lhe a face, de maneira que afastou delicadamente alguns fios esverdeados que cobriam os olhos dela.

-Ela não é minha; Isadora respondeu com a voz tremula e a respiração entrecortada.

-Mas poderia ser; Emmus ressaltou com um sorriso matreiro. –Não tem ninguém que pretende toma-la para si e por direito, ela pertence a você; ele continuou.

-Não, eu...; a jovem começou, sentindo a mente se esvair de qualquer pensamento. –Minha mãe... Era da minha mãe, mas não pertence a mim, eu desisti; ela tentou explicar.

-Nunca é tarde para recomeçar de onde parou; ele propôs, enquanto os dedos finos e aristocráticos, envolviam uma mecha que caia sobre o ombro da jovem de maneira despropositada.

-Não posso; Isadora respondeu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, tentando voltar a pensar com racionalidade.

-Por quê? –ele a questionou, fitando-a com tamanha intensidade que ela sentiu-se completamente transparente.

Nem mesmo em sua formatura, quando decidira afogar todos os demônios e tomar um belo de um porre se sentiu tão embriagada como agora, na presença dele. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo? O cosmo dele não se manifestava com intensidade e opressão, mas seus olhares, sorrisos e gestos lhe deixavam desarmada. Alias, faziam com que se esquecesse completamente do porque estava ali.

Não! – balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tinha uma missão a terminar e não deixaria que alguém lhe atrapalhasse.

-Olha, não sei o que você quer, mas se não sair da minha frente, vou ser obrigada a acabar com você; ela falou sentindo finalmente sua mente voltar ao foco.

-Vamos Isadora, não é tão difícil me dar uma resposta; ele rebateu com uma calma irritantemente inabalável e aquele sorriso que fazia até uma pedra suspirar. Sentiu os pensamentos tentarem se esvair novamente e simplesmente estava dando aquela batalha por perdida.

-Poder; ela sussurrou desviando o olhar.

-E o que mais? –Emmus insistiu com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Não sei; Isadora balbuciou confusa.

-Você é uma mulher muito poderosa Isadora, estar com aquela armadura em seu corpo apenas serviu para lhe mostrar que essa é sua natureza, esse poder pertence a você, não tente reprimi-lo. Você sabe do que é capaz; ele completou num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer e o coração acelerar.

-Eu sei; ela sussurrou com os orbes serrados.

-Então, porque devolvê-la agora? –ele indagou.

-Por que...; Isadora começou tentando encontrar as palavras que fossem suficientemente convincentes.

-Por quê? –Olhos Vermelhos perguntou fitando-a intensamente, vendo-a atrapalhar-se com as palavras.

Precisava pensar, mas com ele tão perto isso era impossível. Afastou-se bruscamente, surpreendendo até mesmo ele.

-Isadora; Emmus falou tencionando se aproximar, mas o olhar entrecortado dela o deteve.

-Não se atreva; a jovem vociferou, massageou as temporas nervosamente sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar. Raios! Mais essa agora. –Não consigo pensar com você perto de mim; ela resmungou sem notar o sorriso nada inocente que surgiu nos lábios dele.

-Você não precisa pensar naquilo que já está decidido; ele falou casualmente.

-O que? –ela indagou confusa.

-Você sabe o que sentiu ao vestir aquela armadura, não se engane achando que as Deusas do Destino prepararam uma vida de mediocridade para você. Você pode mais se quiser... E essa armadura pertence a você;

-Não! Não pertencem; Isadora rebateu perdendo o controle das emoções. –Se as Deusas do Destino são assim tão poderosas para mudar a vida das pessoas, porque elas foram tão cruéis? –ela indagou com os orbes marejados. –Por quê?

-É assim que elas trabalham; ele respondeu com uma mascara de indiferença recaindo sobre a cordialidade existente antes em sua face.

-Mas não é justo; ela berrou, fazendo algumas aves assustarem-se e levantarem vôo.

-Nem sempre a vida é justa... Alguns partem, para que outros vivam, é assim que funciona; ele completou, vendo as lágrimas caírem furiosamente pela face da jovem.

-Saia da frente; Isadora mandou, tencionando passar por ele com a urna nas mãos a qualquer preço.

-Não minta para si mesma, Isadora; Emmus falou segurando-lhe o braço. –Aimê esta morta e a armadura pertence à você; ele sentenciou.

**-ME SOLTA;** a jovem mandou puxando o braço com um solavanco. –Eu tenho uma missão a terminar e não vai ser você que vai me impedir; ela falou indo em direção ao lago com determinação.

-Você vai se arrepender; ele falou casualmente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

-Não mais do que você, se não for embora; ela falou não se importando com o vento agora gelado a acoitar-lhe a face, entrou nas águas geladas, sentindo imediatamente o corpo reagir contra o choque térmico.

As mãos tremeram e quase derrubou a urna, mas estava disposta a seguir em frente. Pensou que ele talvez pudesse tê-la seguido, mas com um olhar de soslaio, viu-o parado na beira da água, sem ousar se aproximar.

Continuou até estar um tanto quanto distante da margem. Seu cosmo elevou-se envolvendo a urna. Um arrepio correu-lhe as costas. Ele estava certo, era difícil lutar contra isso, mas ele tinha razão.

Àquele sentimento de poder e vaidade que sentira ao colocar a armadura pela primeira vez lhe confundiu, afinal, era só um empréstimo, mas sentira realmente aquele poder que ele falara.

Se sentira mais forte, mais segura. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, não precisava disso para ter auto-confiança. Até uma vozinha estranha invadir sua mente perguntando **"Será?".**

Claro que sim, sempre andara bem sozinha e isso não iria mudar nada.

"**Será?"**

Novamente ouviu-a ecoar em sua mente, seu cosmo oscilou, tentou manter a mesma vibração, enquanto uma aura esverdeada envolvia toda a superfície do lago.

Respirou fundo, precisava manter a calma, porque justamente agora sentia-se como se estivesse na beira de um abismo?

-Ainda há tempo; ouviu a voz dele ecoar em sua mente, embora não sabia como isso poderia ser possível.

Segurou a urna com as duas mãos e empurrou-a pouco mais a frente. Aos poucos viu-a afundar na água. Seu cosmo elevou-se até uma explosão intensa acontecer.

Não, havia prometo que acima de tudo iria protegê-la, que não permitiria que mais ninguém sofresse igual a si, prometera que ajudaria Aaliah, não iria deixar que um idiota vindo sabe-se lá de onde mudasse seus objetivos. Que tentasse mudar as convicções que lhe faziam seguir em frente.

O cosmo intensificou-se, a água ergueu-se num redemoinho para o céu, enquanto algumas pétalas de rosas misturavam-se ao redemoinho. Sentiu tudo a sua frente apagar-se e o corpo cair inerte entre as águas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mesmo de longe, observando com atenção a cena que desenvolvia-se a sua frente, não conseguia entender o que ele pretendia com tudo aquilo, porem admirava o auto controle daquela menina, se fosse ela ali, a estar com Emmus tão perto de si, o mínimo que já teria feito era prensa-lo na árvore mais próxima e dado-lhe um belo de um beijo.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, suspirou. Ele era bom demais pra ser de verdade, mas por mais que olhasse, não conseguia ver um defeito sequer naquela manifestação de todos os seus sonhos de consumo.

Mesmo bancando o cafajeste ele conseguia ser irresistível; Hekátes pensou sentindo o cosmo da jovem expandir e logo o mesmo entrar na água, tirando-a desacordada de lá.

Sempre tão cavalheiro; ela pensou fitando-o segurar a jovem de maneira protetora entre os braços, como se ela fosse feita de porcelana que poderia quebrar a qualquer momento, com um simples movimento.

É, aquela era a diferença; Hékates pensou com pesar vendo que muitos de seus conhecidos jamais agiriam assim sem ganhar algo em troca.

Os mortais eram diferentes, muitos eram egoístas e mesquinhos como Hades sempre fazia questão de lembrar. Outros, eram assim como Emmus, que mesmo ferindo aqueles que lhe eram caros, procuravam de todas as formas ajudar. Sabia que não era nada fácil para ele tratar aquela jovem, daquela forma, mas esse foi o único modo de fazê-la entender o que tanto buscava.

Qualquer um muitas vezes já se viu seduzido pelo poder. A vaidade de sentir-se poderosa e ter o destino do mundo na palma das mãos. Sim! Era uma vaidade perigosa e um desejo que por vezes se torna incontrolável. Mas ela fora forte, manterá-se convicta a seus princípios até o fim.

Mas porque as Deusas do Destino tinham de ser tão cruéis? –Hekátes se perguntou vendo uma garota de melenas negras aproximar-se de Olhos Vermelhos e enrolar uma manta na jovem, tentando aquecê-la do frio que iniciava-se com a chegada da noite entre as montanhas.

Não sabia o que elas pretendiam, mas uma coisa agora estava clara.

-Vai ficar o observando até quando? –uma voz calma perguntou atrás de si.

-Só estava curiosa; Hékates respondeu num murmúrio, mantendo-se escondida entre as folhas.

-Sobre? –Thanatos perguntou parando a seu lado.

Havia sido enviado pelo irmão, para buscar a armadura, mas agora que o trabalho estava feito, decidiu aproximar-se quando vira a divindade oculta pelas folhagens.

-Queria saber um pouco mais sobre esse poder dos mortais; ela respondeu.

-Dos mortais ou de um especifico? –a divindade indagou com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Só queria saber o que os fazem tão diferentes de nós; Hekátes comentou, cortando a insinuação.

-Simples, nós somos deuses e eles mortais. Nós vivemos para sempre e eles morrem... Lógica pura e simples; Thanatos falou gesticulando casualmente.

-Não seja idiota; ela vociferou.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre os dois, tentava encontrar uma resposta que explicasse suas duvidas. Até sentir uma luz acender-se em sua mente e lembrar-se de uma antiga conversa com Caos.

O Onipotente nunca dava as respostas que buscava e sim, àquelas que lhe era conveniente revelar. Quando conversaram a ultima vez, fora poucos depois de Harmonia partir.

Perguntou a ele o quanto valia rebelar-se contra o conselho e trazer um bando de mortais de volta a vida, tornando-se agora igual a eles.

Caos fora bastante taxativo ao dizer que, se não sabia a resposta era porque não a merecia ainda.

Depois de ver o que acontecera nos últimos anos, entendia o que ela fizera. Lutar por um bem maior, aquela herança que todos protegiam era a maior motivação. Era o que tornava os mortais tão fortes.

Viver por alguém, viver por um novo dia, para ver um novo sol nascer e uma nova vida cantar. Aquela ânsia em aprender e descobrir. Proteger e salvar. Mesmo nos mais mesquinhos, esses sentimentos eram mais fortes. Amor, carinho, proteção... Amizade.

Suspirou, parecia tão simples, mas não... Era necessário muito tempo para que isso fosse aprendido. Agora entendia o que motivara Emmus a algo tão insano como o que fizera há anos atrás.

Enfim, ele era perfeito até nisso; ela pensou em meio a um suspiro resignado. Dando as costas ao vale e deixando Thanatos a ver navios ali, sem obter mais uma palavra sequer da jovem que logo desapareceu.

**.II.**

Enrolou-a na manta que a jovem de melenas negras lhe estendeu, viu-a estremecer e os lábios os poucos ficarem roxos.

-Ela vai ficar bem? –a jovem perguntou preocupada.

-Vai, só gastou um pouco mais de energia por ter ficado tanto tempo sem treinar, qualquer elevação de cosmo a deixa desgastada; ele explicou, elevando seu cosmo de forma que uma aura quente lhes envolvesse, fazendo com que aos poucos o frio fosse embora.

Respirou fundo, sentindo aos poucos o coração agitado bater de maneira mais calma, os longos fios negros aos poucos foram perdendo a cor, até atingirem um tom suave de loiro-esverdeado e os orbes antes completamente vermelhos tornaram-se rosados, quase violeta.

-E agora? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Emmus;

Ambos viraram-se ao ouvirem uma voz calma chama-lo. Logo viram à senhora de melenas douradas aproximando-se calmamente.

-Astréia; ele falou surpreso por encontrá-la ali.

-É melhor leva-la para dentro, esta frio demais aqui; Astréia falou indicando-lhe o caminho.

Assentindo silenciosamente, Emmus e ela seguiram Astréia para o interior da mansão Lancaster. Não houve indagações, ou qualquer outra coisa em busca de respostas. Isso já não se fazia mais necessário.

Astréia abriu uma das muitas portas do segundo andar, indicando um quarto que pudesse entrar.

Aproximou-se da cama, colocando a jovem deitada ali, agora às roupas antes encharcadas, estavam completamente secas. Deu um baixo suspiro constatando que agora ela só dormia.

-Meu filho foi procurá-la hoje pela manhã; Astréia comentou quando ele se afastou.

-Eu sei; Emmus respondeu num tom sério. –Quando ele chegar, não diga nada a ele sobre mim; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

-Se você quer assim; a senhora falou em meio a um suspiro, vendo-o aproximar-se da porta para deixar o quarto, mas o deteve. –Emmus;

-Sim!

-Eu vi o que aconteceu? Porque agia daquela forma? –Astréia perguntou confusa. Já fazia alguns anos que o conhecia, mas fora realmente uma novidade para si vê-lo agindo tão diferente do habitual.

-Somos mortais Astréia, uma vez ou outra, vemo-nos seduzidos por algo que desperte nosso ego e nos de satisfação; Emmus falou voltando-se para ela. –Só queria garantir que apesar de tudo, Isadora continuaria fiel àquilo que havia se proposto a fazer;

-Então foi de propósito; ela falou com certo choque.

-Você não acha realmente que eu preciso seduzir uma garota pra conseguir o que eu quero, não é? –ele perguntou com os orbes rosados, serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Bem...; a senhora balbuciou constrangida. Se levasse em consideração o caráter dos irmãos e do próprio pai, não duvidava que qualquer ser do sexo oposto fosse dado aos mesmos estratagemas.

-Aprenda uma coisa Astréia, as mulheres não são objetos para servirem a propósitos escusos, são pessoas que merecem respeito... Detalhe que seus parentes parecessem ignorar convenientemente; Emmus completou ferino dando-lhe as costas e saindo do quarto seguindo pela jovem de melenas negras.

Assentiu, vendo-o desaparecer no meio do corredor. Voltou-se para a jovem que dormia tranqüilamente na cama, ela tinha uma expressão tão serena agora. Quando a vira pela primeira vez, após a derrota de Megaira, notara um brilho pesaroso em seus olhos, como se estivesse carregando o peso do mundo em suas costas, mas agora ela parecia diferente; ela pensou aproximando-se da cama.

Logo Shaka e Aaliah iriam chegar, não lhe agradava em nada a idéia de mentir para o filho, mas não seria justo que Shaka ficasse sabendo de uma hora para outra sobre Olhos Vermelhos.

Depois de muito tempo pensando, buscando por respostas, entendeu porque o pai não permitiu que criasse o filho, e sim, que ele vivesse entre mortais, treinando de maneira humilde para se tornar um cavaleiro.

Por não pertencer inteiramente a nenhum dos mundos, ele deveria escolher um lugar para ficar, sendo mortal ele teria mais chances de superar todas as dificuldades e cometer seus próprios milagres, já como um Deus, a possibilidade dele ficar acomodado e estagnar era muito maior.

Apesar de tudo, o pai havia planejado bem. Ainda se perguntava por que ele desde o começo não impediu Hades e Posseidon de começarem as guerras, em vez de manipular a todos como peões e cavalos em um tabuleiro sádico, para que no fim, cada um seguisse seu próprio destino e salvasse a Terra.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, vendo a jovem tremer e encolher-se entre as cobertas. Talvez ela fosse ter febre, não pela friagem, mas por ter descarregado seu cosmo todo de uma vez o corpo fosse reagir, tentando ganhar resistência diante da fraqueza.

O filho não iria demorar, então, o melhor que poderia fazer era ficar ali com ela. Não sabia quando ela ira acordar, mas isso não era problema agora; ela pensou.

**.III.**

Todos já estavam reunidos em volta da grande mesa arrumada por Dionísio na Toca, por ser meio de semana, haviam conseguido reservar o restaurante para a "**pequena**" reunião que aconteceria ali.

-Onde esta Afrodite? –Guilherme perguntou aborrecido, enquanto puxava a cadeira delicadamente para a namorada sentar-se.

-Não sei, a ultima vez que o vi, ele disse que não ia sair do templo dele por nada; Yuuri respondeu.

-Idiota; o italiano resmungou.

-Não se preocupem, logo ele melhora; Aldebaran falou calmamente.

-Não sei não, essas depressões não são normais; Shion comentou preocupado.

-Mas alem do Afrodite, estou vendo que tem mais gente faltando; Ilyria comentou, sentando-se ao lado do marido e da filha.

-É mesmo, mestre Mú ainda não chegou. Aioros e Saori não estão aqui. O K-... bem, alem dos outros, que tem outros compromissos não vieram; ela falou engasgando no começo, tentando ignorar o nervosismo de ter vários olhares caídos sobre si.

-Encontramos o Mú no caminho e ele disse que já vem; Kamus avisou, em quanto ele e Aishi buscavam um dos acentos livres em volta da mesa.

-Saori e Aioros estão viajando, e não tem data pra voltar; Aiolia falou encaminhando-se para a mesa, enquanto mantinha a noiva presa a si por um abraço protetor e igualmente possessivo.

-Pelo menos eles já se acertaram; Shion falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Mas e o Milo? Cadê ele? –Marin perguntou vendo que o sempre espevitado Escorpião não estava presente.

-Foi buscar a Shina; Aiolia respondeu como se houvesse se lembrado agora da informação.

**-O QUE?** –Shura que mantinha-se silencioso numa das extremidades da mêsa quase cuspiu o que acabava de tomar.

-Ahn! Bem...; o leonino balbuciou assustado com o olhar envenenado dele.

-Shura, o que tem de mais? –Saga perguntou, porém um leve sorriso de provocação surgiu em seus lábios.

-Oras...; o espanhol resmungou levantando-se.

-Viu o que você fez? –Litus reclamou, vendo o cavaleiro deixar a toca pronto para matar um.

-Oras, não é culpa minha se ele tem problemas em tomar uma atitude; o geminiano falou casualmente, embora o olhar envenenado da namorada tenha-o feito engolir em seco.

-Homens; as meninas resmungaram rolando os olhos.

-Hei! –Kamus, Aiolia e Guilherme resmungaram com ar indignados.

-Calma crianças; Shion brincou vendo os cavaleiros emburrados.

-Meninas, sejam mais sensíveis com os rapazes; Ilyria falou com um sorriso simpático nos lábios. –Afinal, eles são o sexo frágil e qualquer coisa magoa; ela completou fazendo-as rirem e eles, ficarem mais emburrados ainda.

-Que história é essa amor? –o ariano perguntou entre dentes, enquanto até mesmo a filha não se continha nos risos.

-Você esta duvidando do que eu digo? –Ilyria perguntou com os orbes verdes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-De maneira alguma, minha vida; ele falou com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

-Desculpa a demora pessoal; Mia falou entrando na Toca, apressadamente.

-Não se preocupe, você não é a única atrasada; Yuuri falou sorrindo, enquanto ela ia sentar-se.

-Sério? Ta faltando quem? –a jovem de orbes acinzentados perguntou, correndo os olhos pela mesa, logo identificando pelo menos um dos faltantes.

-Mú, Milo, Shina, Afrodite e o Shura que foi atrás da Shina agora de pouco; Aldebaran respondeu.

-É uma pena que Dohko não possa ter vindo; Shion comentou com pesar.

-Também não é pra menos, agora com essa da Shunrei grávida e ele bancando o avô coruja, nem morto ele sai de Rozan; Alister comentou, enquanto ele e Eurin ocupavam as cadeiras próximas a Kamus.

-Aproveitando que estamos aqui, eu queria perguntar uma coisa, Aishi; Eurin começou voltando-se para a amazona.

-O que-...;

**-Parem já com isso! **

Todos ficaram quietos ao ouvirem uma discussão nem um pouco agradável vinda da entrada do restaurante.

-Céus, o que esta acontecendo? –Dionísio falou passando apressado por eles, para ir ver o que estava acontecendo, porém estancou no mesmo momento ao ver o ariano com um olhar de poucos amigos arrastando dois cavaleiros cada um por um braço.

-Vai, cada um pra um lado, agora; Mu mandou, empurrando-os em direções opostas.

-Mú, algum problema? –Aldebaran perguntou cautelosamente. Ele bem sabia o quanto o sempre calmo cavaleiro poderia se tornar uma ameaça universal quando irritado.

-Pergunte a esses dois idiotas; ele falou sem esconder a irritação em seu tom de voz.

-Ele me assusta; Milo sussurrou correndo se esconder atrás de Kamus,

-O que você fez, artrópode? –Guilherme perguntou.

-Ninguém merece; Shina reclamou, entrando em seguida. Lançou um olhar envenenado aos dois cavaleiros, porém abrandou-o rapidamente ao voltar-se para o ariano. –Obrigada;

Ele apenas assentiu, indo sentar-se numa cadeira vaga ao lado de Celina.

-Antes que esse ai comece, quero que saibam que a culpa não foi minha; Milo começou, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Hei! –Shura resmungou tencionando se levantar.

-Vão começar de novo? –Mú perguntou apenas arqueando a sobrancelha.

Empalidecendo mortalmente, os dois ficaram quietos imediatamente.

-Ahn! Mú, o que aconteceu exatamente? –Ilyria perguntou surpresa com a atitude dos dois cavaleiros, mas o mais intrigante era que o amigo não parecia nem um pouco calmo, pelo contrario, de onde estava conseguia ver perfeitamente uma veinha pulsando na garganta dele que denotava grande irritação.

-O de sempre; ele respondeu para ela, recebendo das mãos de um ainda chocado Dionísio, o cardápio. –Obrigado;

-O de sempre, exatamente como? –Shion quis saber.

-Esses dois idiotas começaram a tentar se matar no meio da rua; Shina falou aborrecida, sentando-se ao lado de Aldebaran, o que a permitia ficar bem longe do espanhol e do Escorpião. –Mas graças ao Mú, eu consegui chegar aqui, em vez de ter que voltar pra casa, organizar um velório coletivo;

-Patético; Guilherme falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-O que disse, caranguejo? –Shura perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Ah já chega disso; Shion falou dando por encerrada a discussão. –Mas o que você ia perguntar Eurin? –ele perguntou, enquanto alguns dos pedidos já estavam sendo servidos.

-Bem...; Eurin começou hesitante um pouco, não era fácil falar sobre aquilo, mas era melhor aproveitar a oportunidade de que todos estavam ali agora e pelo menos um poderia lhe tirar aquela duvida. –Já tem algum tempo que Afrodite e Shaka me contaram sobre a troca equivalente e tudo; ela falou voltando-se para Aishi. –Mas eu queria saber se bem... Todos os cavaleiros voltaram mesmo?

-Como assim, Eurin? –Saga perguntou curioso.

-Bem... Pelo que sei, quando o Ares tomou o seu lugar; ela falou ainda mais hesitante, diante do assunto delicado. –O outro foi morto, eu queria saber se ele voltou também?

-Você quer saber se o '**mala'** voltou também como nós? –Aiolia perguntou casualmente.

-Aiolia; Marin exclamou, com um olhar entrecortado sem notar que uma nuvem negra de tensão começava a baixar sobre a mesa.

-Na verdade não sei exatamente sobre quem tanto voltou, Eurin; Aishi respondeu vendo que o Grande Mestre parecia suar frio, ou seria só impressão a sua? – Porque o trato foi trazer todos aqueles que morreram antes do tempo por causa de uma interferência divina, mas quem exatamente voltou, não sei;

-É curioso, porque pelo que sabemos, era bem... O Ares seu pai, nada pessoal, mas... Foi ele que acabou com o outro Ares; ela falou. –Então, ele também deveria voltar não?

-Olha, a julgar pelos últimos acontecimentos, não iria fazer diferença alguma; Shina falou.

-Shina; Marin voltou-se para ela com um olhar nada amigável.

Será que esse povo não tinha um pingo de '**semancol'** para notar que aquele não era o tipo de assunto para ser discutido ali.

Antes que mais alguém falasse o barulho estridente de um celular chamou a atenção de todos. Tateou rapidamente os bolsos encontrando o aparelho.

-Alô; Mú falou mal vendo o numero que indicava no visor de LCD.

_**-Mestre Mú, é o Kiki; **_a voz não mais infantil do garoto soou do outro lado.

-Oi; o ariano respondeu, começando a se levantar.

_**-O senhor esta ocupado, se não ligo depois? **_-o pupilo adiantou-se.

-Não, só um minuto; ele respondeu. –Com licença; Mú falou deixando a mesa sob o olhar curioso dos demais.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a mesa, até a jovem de melenas vermelhas vociferar.

-Vocês estão pensando o que? –Marin reclamou.

-Amor; Aiolia murmurou encolhendo-se.

-O que foi Marin? –Ilyria perguntou confusa.

-Tanto assunto pra se falar e tem que colocar justo o Ares em pauta; ela continuou ignorando o olhar confuso do mestre e de uns poucos.

-O que tem isso, Marin? –Shion perguntou confuso, embora houvesse engolido em seco diante do olhar envenenado da amazona de águia.

-Como se você não senhor não soubesse? –ela rebateu com a voz fria.

-Do que esta se referindo Marin? –Litus perguntou vendo os ânimos se exaltarem.

-Simples minha cara; Shina falou atraindo a atenção de todos para si. –Qualquer um sabe que nosso querido Ares não presta; ela falou com um olhar envenenado.

-Shina; Shion exasperou.

-Mil perdões, Mestre Shion; ela falou em tom de falta cordialidade. –Mas essa é a verdade... Pergunte a todos aqui o que Ares fez assim que você virou as costas para ir a Star Hill? –ela rebateu.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

Ninguém sabia sobre sua ida a Star Hill alem do irmão, até se surpreendera quando Ares lhe pegara de surpresa lá, mas...; o ariano parou temendo o que estava por vir.

-Vocês não contaram a ele? –Marin perguntou voltando-se para o noivo e os demais cavaleiros.

-Fofocas não me dizem respeito; Kamus adiantou-se.

-Não sou santo, admito. Mas isso também não é problema meu. Detesto fofocas; Guilherme falou.

-Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, não estava... Bem lá muito em mim, naquela época; Saga falou desconcertado.

-Raios, do que estão falando? –Shion indagou.

-Que Ares convocou um conselho depois que o senhor se retirou do santuário; Aldebaran começou. –Ele disse a todos que estava em seu lugar como Grande Mestre temporário e que você havia lhe conferido todos os poderes de decisões enquanto estivesse ausente;

-Aquele cretino teve o disparate de convocar toda a ordem, cavaleiros vieram dos quintos dos infernos até aqui por causa da convocação dele; Guilherme ressaltou.

-O que ele queria com isso? –Alister perguntou desconhecendo esse fato.

-Deportar um cavaleiro de seus direitos como guardião; Shina respondeu.

-O que? Isso é loucura; Mia exclamou. –Pelo que sei, após conquistar a armadura por decisão unânime, um cavaleiro não pode ser deportado, ele só deixa o titulo após treinar um pupilo ou morrer; ela falou chocada.

-Normalmente é assim; Yuuri concordou.

–Mas Ares não estava nem um pouco disposto a esperar o Mú morrer para isso; Shina falou chocando os demais que desconheciam a historia.

-O que? –Shion berrou.

-É, pelo visto o senhor também desconhecia a natureza do seu querido irmãozinho; a amazona de Cobra falou sem esconder o escárnio. –Um dos poucos que tinham dignidade nesse lugar, ele queria tirar. Se ele não voltou, é melhor que continue no inferno por ser um idiota; ela completou.

-Shina, por favor; Aldebaran pediu vendo o grande mestre em choque.

-Por quê? –Shion perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Ninguém nunca soube o porquê ele odiava tanto o Mu, mas desde que ele chegou ao santuário como seu sucessor e ficou aquele mês sob a supervisão do Ares junto com os outros iniciantes, Ares fez a vida dele um verdadeiro inferno; Milo manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – a tosse seca de Dioniso chamou-lhes a atenção. –Com licença;

-Sim! Dionísio; Aishi falou, ainda absorvendo as ultimas informações que deixara a maioria em choque.

-O cavaleiro de Áries pediu para avisar que precisou se retirar devido a algumas coisas inesperadas que tem de resolver, mas me pediu para entregar isso aos novos pais; ele explicou indicando uma caixa que trazia nas mãos.

-O que é? –Yuuri perguntou com os orbes verdes cintilando de pura curiosidade, mudando rapidamente de humor, como se aquela conversa pesada jamais houvesse acontecido.

-Só abrindo pra saber; Dionísio falou indo até ela e lhe entregando a caixa.

-O que é? –Milo perguntou erguendo-se em seu acento para ver também.

-Tem um bilhete; Guilherme falou, vendo que numa das dobras do papel pardo que envolvia a caixa um pequeno envelope.

-Espera, vou ver; Yuuri avisou, abrindo-o rapidamente, enquanto o namorado apoiava-se em seu ombro para ler também.

**Para que vocês jamais se esqueçam que um dia também já foram crianças.**

**Felicidades.**

_**Mu de Áries.**_

-O que ele quer dizer com isso? –Yuuri perguntou confusa, vendo que o bilhete limitava-se apenas a essas três linhas.

-Abra o pacote e vamos ver se isso fica claro; Guilherme sugeriu, enquanto os demais viraram-se na direção do casal esperando para ver o que era.

-Uhn! – a amazona murmurou, enquanto desenrolava o papel.

Rapidamente abriu a caixa e surpreendeu-se ao ver três pequenos embrulhos, muito bem envolvidos com papel de seda, porém cada um de uma cor, um verde, outro amarelo e o terceiro do meio, branco.

-Abra o verde; Guilherme falou vendo-a desfazer o pacote e para sua surpresa deparou-se com um delicado carrinho de madeira, como já vira algumas crianças de sua época brincarem.

Não era nada sofisticado como os que as lojas de brinquedos atualmente vendiam, alias, eram especialistas em seduzir pobres e indefesas crianças com suas estratégias de marketing, mas mesmo sendo algo simples, era uma peça muito bonita.

-Um carrinho de madeira; ele murmurou.

-Nossa, faz tempo que não vejo algo assim, eu tinha um desses; Aldebaran comentou animado.

-E o outro? –Milo quis saber, sem conter a curiosidade.

Optando pelo pacote amarelo, Yuuri desenrolou a seda do mesmo e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma bela bonequinha de pano, com cores vivas e alegres.

-Uma Emilia; Aldebaran comentou surpreso.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Emilia, um personagem da literatura brasileira, pertencente aos contos de Monteiro Lobato. O Sitio do Pica-Pau Amarelo. Essa bonequinha tem vida própria e é muito espevitada; ele explicou com um meio sorriso.

-É linda...; a amazona murmurou com ar pensativo. Agora algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido principalmente o bilhete.

-E o terceiro? –Celina perguntou.

Abriu-o com cuidado, vendo que a seda ao se desfazer revelava um belo casaquinho de lã branca, tão pequenininho, que caberia apenas em um recém nascido.

-Olha amor; Yuuri falou erguendo aos olhos de todos o pequeno mimo.

-Será que vai caber nele? –Guilherme perguntou olhando-a confuso.

-Claro que sim, você não acha que ele já vai nascer com um metro e oitenta, né? –ela reclamou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Só perguntei; ele falou engolindo em seco.

-Mas é uma pena o Mú já ter ido, gostaria de agradecer; Yuuri falou num muxoxo.

-Teremos tempo para isso depois, não se preocupe; Guilherme falou notando a nuvem de tensão aos poucos se esvair.

-Onde será que ele foi? –Celina perguntou com ar pensativo.

-Sinto dizer menina, mas não sei; Dionísio respondeu, enquanto os servia.

-É uma pena ele já ter ido; Mia murmurou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para o lugar agora vazio que ele ocupava.

Estava intrigada, porque Ares agira daquela forma. Como os demais, esse ainda era um mistério para si, não conhecia o irmão do Grande Mestre, mesmo porque só fazia apenas dois anos que se mudara para o santuário, então, muitas historias lhe eram desconhecidas, outras Kanon já lhe contara algumas vezes, mas ele nunca mencionara esse episodio.

Estranho, muito estranho...; ela pensou vendo que o grande mestre permanecia no mais absoluto silencio agora.

**Continua...**


	24. Criptônita

De Volta ao Vale das Flores

By Dama 9

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Isadora são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa saga.

Boa Leitura!

♥

Capitulo 24: Criptônita.

Eu não sei voar

Eu não sou tão ingênuo

Os homens não foram feitos para andar

Com nuvens entre os joelhos.

Eu sou só um homem com um tolo lençol vermelho

Cavando criptônita nessa rua de mão única

Procurando por coisas especiais dentr de mim.

(Five for Fighting)

.I.

Estacionou o carro de aluguel em frente à mansão e logo já estava fora do veiculo abrindo a porta para a jovem. A noite já caia, por sorte conseguiram chegar logo, porque se dependesse de Eliot iram dormir na mansão Ermond e passar mais uma boa temporada com ele, só para colocá-lo em dia com as novidades do santuário.

-To com sono; Aaliah murmurou, enquanto bocejava.

-Já estamos chegando; Shaka falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto subiam as escadas do dec de entrada.

Apenas algumas luzes estavam acesas na casa, mas isso devia-se ao fato de alguns sensores haverem sido instalados lá por Henri a algum tempo atrás, para serem ativados com o tempo e acenderem as luzes, dando a impressão de que mesmo sem movimento, o lugar era habitado.

Mesmo sendo por medidas de segurança, tal método alem de ser eficiente era muito inteligente.

-Mi casa...; ela murmurou com ar manhoso, jogando o par de sapatos que estava em suas mãos, num canto qualquer da porta de entrada e escorando-se nas paredes para não cambalear.

Se houvessem ido apenas conversar, não haveria problema, mas Eliot fizera questão de lhes mostrar todas as dependências da casa, que não eram poucas e ainda levá-los para ver os arredores da mansão.

Sempre adorara animais, cavalos principalmente, mas apenas em pinturas, quando Shaka lhe colocara em cima de um garanhão de pelagem dourada, tido como o **"puro sangue árabe"** de Eliot, ela simplesmente achou que aquela era a ultima parada antes do inferno.

Estava toda dolorida, sem contar que precisava definitivamente de um banho, pois o belo tombo que levara ao tentar desmontar ficaria marcado para sempre em seu ego destruído; ela pensou.

-Espera, eu te ajudo; ele a visou trancando a porta e indo até ela.

-Uhn? –Aaliah murmurou, mas seu corpo imediatamente se retraiu quando ele suspendeu-lhe do chão, aninhando-a em seu colo.

-Calma; Shaka murmurou tentando acalma-la, imaginando as dores que ela sentia em cada músculo do corpo, alias, em qualquer lugar que tivesse nervos.

Subiu as escadas com passos ponderados, ouvindo-a murmurar a cada movimento mais rápido. Sabia que não devia tê-la deixado subir naquele cavalo ou pior, aceitando coloca-la em cima de um.

Lembrava-se de Aaliah ter comentando algo de gostar do animal apenas em pinturas, mas nunca haver montado antes, mas no fim, ela acabara decidindo por ir num cavalo separado, em vez de ir consigo. Resultado, ela acordaria com péssimo humor no dia seguinte.

-Você só precisa de um banho pra relaxar, depois vai ficar melhor; ele falou enquanto encaminhava-se para o quarto.

-Duvido que isso ajude, estou sentindo lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam, doer; Aaliah reclamou, temendo fazer qualquer movimento e ouvir as costas estalarem.

-Não exagere; Shaka falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios ao ouvi-la resmungar algo e ficar emburrada, parou em frente ao cômodo abrindo a porta com um movimento tão leve que ela mal percebeu.

-Não estou exagerando; Aaliah reclamou, apoiando-se nos braços dele, sentindo as pernas amortecidas quando ele colocou-lhe no chão, assim que entraram.

-Tudo bem; o cavaleiro falou não querendo insistir no assunto. Sabia que Aaliah ficava extremamente perigosa quando estava de mau humor e precisava poupar energias para o dia seguinte, quando certamente teria de impedi-la de matar alguém apenas com o olhar.

Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, fazendo-a erguer parcialmente a cabeça, estavam em Visby há tão pouco tempo, mas era como se fosse uma vida. Tantas coisas já haviam acontecido.

A ameaça com a erinia, o aparecimento de Astréia, todas as conversas. Tudo que estavam vivendo, em alguns momentos se pegava pensando que algumas coisas estavam perfeitas demais para serem reais, mas sempre que acordava pela manhã com a jovem entre seus braços, sabia que sonho algum poderia reproduzir o bem-estar que sentia ao estar com ela, ao sentir sua presença, o calor de seus beijos e o de seu corpo, quando faziam amor.

-Sh-...;

Antes que palavra alguma fosse dita, selou seus lábios em um beijo intenso, enquanto envolvia-lhe o corpo de maneira delicada num abraço quente.

Suspirou, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele, pouco se importando com as reclamações anteriores. Envolveu-lhe o pescoço, deixando que os dedos finos se prendessem entre os fios dourados e fossem acariciar-lhe a nuca.

-O que acha de...; ele começou, murmurando entre seus lábios. –Eu...;

-Uhn? –ela indagou, com os orbes serrados, quando seus lábios voltavam a se encontrar em um beijo intenso.

-Preparar um banho bem relaxante pra você; o cavaleiro completou abandonando-lhe os lábios, descendo os seus de maneira suave sobre o colo da jovem.

-Seria...; Aaliah murmurou sentindo a respiração tornar-se mais pesada. –Ótimo; ela completou ao sentir as mãos dele subirem de maneira possessiva por suas costas, fazendo-a arquear-se parcialmente.

Um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios, ao sentir as mãos quentes deslizarem por baixo do tecido fino da blusa e os lábios exigentes tomavam os seus com sofreguidão.

Inebriados pelo momento, mal notaram uma fraca luz acender-se em um cômodo no fim do corredor e iluminar parcialmente o mesmo.

Deixou as unhas correrem pelo abdômen dele, sentindo a respiração entrecortada chocar-se contra sua face. Lentamente, um a um, os botões que mantinham a camisa de linho fechadas, abriram-se sob o toque delicado da jovem.

O ambiente agora parecia tomado por um calor intenso, ou seriam seus corpos que a cada segundo, buscavam mais um pelo outro?

Estremeceu ao sentir as caricias se intensificarem, pouco a pouco, algumas peças perdiam-se em meio ao chão coberto pelas sombras.

-Acho que ouvi um barulho; o cavaleiro sussurrou, afastando-se parcialmente dos lábios da jovem.

-Impressão a sua; Aaliah respondeu, beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser mesmo; ele concluiu, afinal, estavam sozinhos, apenas os dois ali.

-Deve ser; ele respondeu, tornando a acariciar-lhe as curvas com sofreguidão, sentindo-a estremecer a cada toque.

Apoiou-se nos ombros dele, tentando manter o pouco de equilíbrio que tinha, mas ao sentir os lábios quentes descerem de maneira suave pelo vale entre os seios e vente, pensou que fosse simplesmente cair, se não fosse por um dos braços dele envolver-lhe a cintura.

Um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a calça clara cair pelas curvas de seu corpo encontrando o chão, como as demais peças, enquanto sem reservas de pudores, deixava-se levar pelas caricias intensas do cavaleiro.

-Já disse que te amo, hoje? –Shaka perguntou num sussurro, que irrompeu pelas paredes do cômodo.

-Shaka; ela sussurrou, com a respiração entrecortada.

-SHAKA! AALIAH!

Na mesma hora afastaram-se ao verem as demais luzes do corredor se acenderem e a voz da senhora de melenas douradas reverberar pelas paredes.

-Astréia; Shaka resmungou com os punhos serrados ouvindo apenas a porta do banheiro bater e Aaliah trancar-se lá, não dando sinal de que sairia dali tão cedo.

Em meio a resmungou e impropérios, arrumou a camisa que certamente seria a próxima peça a ir ao chão, com os cabelos ainda bagunçados colocou apenas a cabeça para fora do quarto tomando o cuidado de encostá-la antes, pois ainda havia algumas coisas no chão.

-Aqui!

-Ah! Que bom lhe encontrar, pensei que fosse impressão a minha que vocês tinham chegado, devido ao barulho que ouvi; ela falou indo até ele com um olhar angelical.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, conhecia aquele arzinho angelical e sabia que ela aprontara alguma coisa. Se bem que...; suspirou pesadamente, era melhor estipular algumas regras ali. Esse aparece e some dela a qualquer momento ainda lhes pegaria numa situação delicada e o pior, deixaria seu humor perigosamente sensível por ser frustrado.

-Deseja alguma coisa? –ele perguntou polidamente.

-Creio que a viagem a Estolcomo não deve ter rendido muita coisa não; Astréia perguntou inocentemente referindo-se ao humor dele, embora a pergunta houvesse soado ambígua.

-Não; Shaka falou num resmungou.

-Ahn! Que bom... Porque acho que eu tenho a solução para esse problema; ela continuou.

-"Se jogar de Star Hill?"; ele perguntou em pensamentos, com um louco desejo assassino agora.

-Não querido; Astréia falou sorrindo largamente e apertando-lhe as bochechas como se estivesse falando com uma criança. –Agora seja um menino bonzinho e venha comigo;

-Hei! –o cavaleiro reclamou indignado com a forma que estava sendo tratado.

-Shaka... Não foi um pedido; ela avisou afastando-se e puxando-o consigo.

Resmungando uma infinidade de coisas intangíveis, mas seguiu com ela pelo corredor até o ultimo quarto, onde uma fraca luz estava acesa.

.II.

Encostou-se no alpendre, vendo as nuvens cobrirem o vale abaixo, agora era impossível ver o belo campo ao pé dos templos, que se escondia entre encostas escarpadas e nevoa que tomava conta de tudo com a chegada da tarde.

Suspirou cansado, não conseguia entender aquilo. Eles jamais mentiriam assim, mas conseguira sentir perfeitamente a hostilidade na voz das amazonas, Marin não iria fazer alarde por nada. Sentira o ambiente mudar consideravelmente e um cosmo diferente oscilar entre os demais.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, porque ele simplesmente não lhe contara? Foram poucas as vezes que conversaram desde que o pupilo se tornara cavaleiro e antes de partir para Star Hill.

Como Ares fora encarregado de supervisionar os recém chegados, nunca pensou que ele fosse fazer algo do tipo quando virasse as costas. Alias, não entendia o porquê do irmão ter feito isso justo com seu pupilo.

-Em que esta pensando? –Ilyria perguntou parando a seu lado.

-No que aconteceu no almoço; Shion respondeu sentindo os braços delicados da esposa envolver-lhe a cintura e a mesma descansar a cabeça em suas costas. –Não acredito que Ares foi capaz de fazer isso;

-Eles não iriam mentir, amor. Apesar de ser difícil de acreditar; ela murmurou.

-...; Shion assentiu. –Ele era meu irmão, como pode?

-Infelizmente as pessoas têm a capacidade de nos surpreender, às vezes por coisas boas e outras, nem tanto; Ilyria comentou.

-Só não entendo porque Mú nunca me contou isso? –ele indagou confuso.

-Antes de vir para cá estive conversando com Marin; ela comentou.

-E?

-Ela me explicou direito como aconteceu tudo; Ilyria falou vendo-o assentir para que continuasse. -Muitos cavaleiros pensaram em ir para o lado do Ares; ela começou.

-Como?

-...;Ilyria assentiu. –Mas nenhum cavaleiro de ouro aceitou os argumentos dele e mesmo que alguém houvesse aceitado, ele não poderia mover nenhuma ação sem os doze votos de ouro. O que foi impossível já que Saga estava desaparecido na época e Mú, não iria votar contra si mesmo, muito menos Dohko pretendia deixar Rozan para algo tão insano; ela explicou.

-Não entendo, por quê? Mú nunca fez nada pra ele; Shion falou com ar desolado.

-Marin me disse que uma vez pegou uma conversa entre a mestra dela e Ares. Onde Lya discutia com ele sobre isso. Pelo que Marin deu a entender que Ares era muito manipulador e queria o apoio dos mestres também, não me surpreendo ao ver que você nunca percebeu isso;

-Eu achei que conhecia ele; Shion murmurou.

-Também não entendo porque o Mú, sendo que existiam outros cavaleiros, mas para saber a verdade só perguntando ao próprio Ares; Ilyria murmurou, ainda tentando juntar todas as partes da conversa com a amazona, buscando uma lógica. –Mas isso é impossível, não?

-Não; Shion murmurou, deixando os orbes correrem vagamente pelas planícies tomadas por brumas.

-Não?

-Não!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Seguiu as indicações que uma jovem de melenas castanhas lhe dera e logo viu-se em frente a uma porta de madeira rústica, mas antes que pudesse bater, a mesma abriu-se como se mãos invisíveis a tocassem.

-Pode entrar, Mú; uma voz amigável soou lá de dentro.

Adentrou a sala, vendo pastas e documentos espalhados em uma mesa, enquanto um jovem de melenas esmeralda assinada outros que estavam em suas mãos.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando; Mú comentou aproximando-se.

-De maneira algum, sente-se, por favor; Shun pediu, organizando os últimos papeis, antes de recostar-se na cadeira. –Estava arrumando os últimos papeis que me pediu;

-E como estão as coisas? –o cavaleiro perguntou sentando-se na cadeira que ele acabara de lhe indicar.

-Indo perfeitamente bem; Shun respondeu. –Como lhe disse da ultima vez, só precisava resolver aquelas coisas com a Mino e já teria uma resposta; ele falou estendendo-lhe uma pasta.

-Então? –Mú murmurou, abrindo-a.

Deixou os olhos correrem rapidamente pelos papeis, conferindo se tudo estava em ordem.

-A matricula já esta feita, todos os comprovantes estão em ordem como pode ver e se quiser, ele pode começar na próxima semana, contanto que passe pelo teste vocacional antes; Shun explicou.

-Já falei com ele para resolvermos isso o quanto antes; Mú respondeu fechando a pasta.

-Só estou curioso pra saber como ele vai lidar com o fato de não poder usar os poderes a todo momento; Shun comentou.

-Quanto a isso, eu resolvo; Mú falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –O importante é ele saber que é isso que quer;

-...; Shun assentiu. –Mestre Shion já sabe disso? –ele perguntou com curiosidade.

-Não, ainda não tive tempo de conversar com ele. E duvido muito que ele esteja com cabeça para isso no momento; Mú falou a ultima parte quase num sussurro, lembrando-se do assunto que rodava na mesa antes de sair.

-E Kiki, o que esta achando disso tudo? – Shun perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

-Ele gosta muito daqui e está empolgado em fazer alguma coisa diferente agora que acabou o treinamento; Mú respondeu.

-Então, oficialmente ele é o próximo cavaleiro de Áries? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-...; Mú assentiu.

-Isso quer dizer que você pretende deixar o santuário? –Shun indagou curioso, sabendo que quando a armadura fosse passada, o mestre deixava a função de guardião.

-Ainda não, quero que o Kiki tenha um futuro menos incerto do que nós. Por isso estive conversando com ele e tenho por mim que ele escolheu o melhor caminho; Mú concluiu.

-Não duvido, o instituto educacional da fundação é o melhor atualmente, isso vai abrir muitas portas pra ele. Quando se formar no técnico, vai poder estagiar na fundação enquanto faz faculdade; Shun falou. –Sem contar que vocês são os primeiros a fugir a regra, não é? –ele brincou.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. –Só espero que o mestre não surte, apesar de tudo, ele ainda não esta habituado com algumas mudanças de rotina; ele comentou.

-Ouvi alguns rumores mesmo, principalmente se tratando da filha; Shun comentou rindo. –Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver isso;

-Nem eu Shun, nem eu; Mú murmurou suspirando. –Mas novamente obrigado e agora eu preciso ir; ele falou levantando-se.

-Ainda é cedo, não quer almoçar conosco, Ártemis e as crianças não vão demorar a chegar com os demais; Shun comentou, apontando para o relógio num canto pouco abarrotado, onde marcava duas horas já.

-Não obrigado. Acabei largando tudo quando Kiki ligou avisando que você queria falar comigo; Mú respondeu, lembrando-se que só tivera tempo de pedir a Dionísio que entregasse um pacote ao casal e saiu.

-Ele estava muito ansioso te esperando e creio que ainda está; Shun comentou apontando para a porta de entrada.

Virou-se parcialmente para trás, vendo-a fechada. Arqueou a sobrancelha sabendo exatamente quem estava ali.

-Pode sair kiki, sabemos que está ai; Mú falou vendo a porta abrir-se em seguida para o não mais '**garotinho'** e sim, para um já adolescente garoto, que contava com mais ou menos dezessete anos.

-Desculpe mestre; o garoto de cabelos ruivos falou com um sorriso arteiro.

-Kiki, o que já combinamos? –Mú perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Bem... Desculpe, ainda não me acostumei com isso; ele murmurou aproximando-se da mesa.

-Acredite, daqui a um tempo vai ser automático; Shun brincou imaginando a dificuldade do garoto em tratar o ex-mestre de igual pra igual, agora que já terminara o treinamento. Mais uma da rotinas do santuário que estava sendo quebrada.

-Bem eu já vou; Mú falou levantando-se. –E você, tente não derrubar a casa quando eu for embora; ele completou voltando-se para o ex-pupilo.

Sabia perfeitamente das coisas que ele andava aprontando com os gêmeos de Ártemis e de como eles podiam muito bem colocar a mansão abaixo.

-Sim, senhor; ele brincou batendo continência.

-Até mais Shun; o cavaleiro falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Até; Shun falou acenando, enquanto ele deixava o escritório junto do garoto.

-Mestre-...; Kiki chamou, mas parou no mesmo momento. –Mú!

-Uhn! –Mú murmurou voltando-se para o garoto.

-Eu, bem... Gostaria de saber se você pode ir comigo, vê-la? –ele perguntou incerto.

-Agora? –o ariano perguntou calmamente.

-...; Kiki assentiu.

-Vamos lá, então; Mú respondeu com um fino sorriso. Muitas coisas mudariam dali para frente, mas nem todas seriam mudanças ruins.

Começar uma nova vida não era fácil, quando tomou a decisão de que seu pupilo teria mais do que uma vida incerta, como fora a sua e dos amigos, sabia que haveria um momento difícil para adaptação, mas o importante é que agora, ele teria o apoio necessário para continuar e escolher seus caminhos, sem depender daquelas três senhoras sádicas para fazer isso por si.

Momentos depois, os dois deixavam a mansão, talvez para o último '**passeio'** como mestre e pupilo.

.IV.

Estancou na porta sem saber se entrava ou não, o que estava acontecendo? –Shaka se perguntou.

-Encontrei-a desmaiada no vale; Astréia falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Ai a trouxe para cá;

-Ela já acordou? –ele perguntou se aproximando.

-Não ainda, estive com ela o tempo todo e nada ainda; a divindade respondeu. –Acho que ela andou queimando muito cosmo, por isso esta assim; ela comentou.

-Deve ser; Shaka murmurou parando ao lado da cama, levando a mão com suavidade a testa da jovem.

Estava na temperatura normal, mas ainda um pouco pálida, se Astréia estivesse certa, ela ia dormir por um bom tempo, mas por via das duvidas, como poderia ter certeza? –ele se perguntou.

-Porque não a deixa descansar, mais tarde se nada houver mudado, procure por um médico; ela sugeriu casualmente.

-...; Shaka assentiu pensativo. –Tem razão; ele murmurou.

Entreabriu os lábios para completar algo, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta de entrada.

-Parece que são os amigos de Aaliah; Astréia comentou casualmente.

-Só pode ser brincadeira; ele resmungou saindo o quarto a ponto de mandar alguém para o inferno.

-Creio que não; ela murmurou, porém ele já não estava mais ali.

Um sorriso matreiro surgiu em seus lábios, mais uma e seria uma perfeita sogra.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Abriu a torneira com as mãos tremulas, enquanto as enchia de água gelada e levava ao rosto que parecia um ferro em brasas de tão vermelho que estava.

Céus, onde Astréia estava com a cabeça para lhes dar um susto daqueles? -ela pensou encostando-se na parede fria, sentindo o coração ainda bater disparado.

-Aaliah; ouviu-o chamar-lhe do outro lado, mas a simples perspectiva de sair dali e encontrar a divindade pelo caminho já era constrangedor.

-Sim! –Aaliah falou hesitante.

-Henry, Emilia e os demais estão aqui; Shaka falou.

–ela berrou lá de dentro. 

Deixou-se escorrer até o chão, sentindo a dor no corpo pela cavalgada voltar. Não que, não gostasse das visitas dos avôs e dos amigos, mas não naquele momento.

-Vou descer e falar com eles, se preferir, posso pedir que voltem outra hora? –ele sugeriu.

Suspirou pesadamente, isso só serviria para aumentar a curiosidade e a preocupação de uns e outros. Era melhor descer e encarar os amigos de uma vez, eles pareciam bem empenhados em extrair todo tipo de novidades sobre santuário dos dois.

-Não, eu... Fala que eu já desço, só vou tomar um banho; ela avisou.

-Tudo bem; ele falou afastando-se.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Desceu as escadas rapidamente ouvindo as batidas insistentes, era melhor que Shaka e Aaliah tivessem um tempinho para conversar antes de enfrentarem aqueles mortais extremamente curiosos.

-Boa noite; Rebeca falou assim que a porta se abriu.

-Boa noite; Astréia falou vendo a garota de cabelos alaranjados ficar literalmente de boca aberta.

-Ahn! Será que batemos na casa certa? –Rebeca murmurou para a mãe.

Estava simplesmente em choque, ela era a versão feminina de Shaka, como podia, duas pessoas tão idênticas assim? –a garota se perguntou confusa;

-Shaka e Aaliah já vão descer, entrem, por favor; ela falou dando-lhes passagem.

-Obrigado; eles falaram entrando, porém Henry e Emilia foram detidos.

-Vocês devem ser os avôs de Aaliah, não? –Astréia falou com ar calmo.

-Sim! –Emilia respondeu, achando aquela aura tão calma, semelhante a do virginiano.

-Ela é adorável e é um prazer conhecê-los; Astréia falou sorrindo. –Por favor, podem ir até a sala, creio que eles não vão demorar a descer. Não faz muito tempo que chegaram de Estolcomo; ela continuou, fechando a porta e seguindo com eles.

-Viu, eu disse que iríamos incomodar; Lisa falou aborrecida para Flora e a filha.

-Mãe; Rebeca falou com um olhar entrecortado.

-Não se preocupem, creio que eles vão entender; Astréia falou com um sorriso gentil.

Seguiram silenciosamente até a sala principal, Flora parecia ter os olhos de um felino, pois deixava-os correr pela sala, buscando algum indicio de quem era aquela senhora tão parecida com o virginiano.

-Posso lhes oferecer um café, uma água talvez? –Astréia perguntou, vendo-os se sentarem.

-Ah! Não se incomode conosco, por favor; Lisa falou ainda sem graça por ter sido arrastado pelos demais até ali e sendo tão inconveniente.

-Não é incomodo nenhum; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas quem é a senhora? –Dario perguntou, manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a sala, todos os olhares voltaram-se para Astréia e Dario, até que uma voz ecoou vinda do corredor, respondendo a qualquer indagação.

-Minha mãe;

Virou-se rapidamente encontrando o virginiano parado no batente da porta com um olhar indecifrável. Sentiu o sangue enregelar e seu corpo simplesmente ficar imóvel, sem conseguir mover um passado de onde estava.

-Sério! – Flora falou com ar animado. –Porque não nos disse que sua mãe viria visitá-los, existem tantas coisas interessantes em Visby para ver, principalmente chocolates; a confeiteira falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Bem... Eu vou buscar os cafés; Astréia falou saindo em disparada da sala.

-Ahn! Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? –Flora perguntou confusa.

-Claro, acha que uma senhora tão gentil como ela esta acostumada a agüentar uma mulher tão faladeira quanto você? –Dario falou em tom de brincadeira, desviando as atenções gerais, para a nuvem de tensão que parecia rodeá-los.

-Hei! –Flora falou indignada.

-Mas então, e vocês como estão? –Shaka perguntou impedindo que Flora partisse para cima do marido, com intenções no mínimo sanguinárias depois do comentário dele.

-Bem; Emilia respondeu calmamente. –Mas não foi nossa intenção ser inconvenientes Shaka;

-Porque diz isso? –ele perguntou vendo o tom serio da senhora.

-Porque não faz muito tempo que vocês chegaram de viagem; ela respondeu.

-Não se preocupem com isso, mas a que se deve essa visita? –o cavaleiro perguntou mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-Boa pergunta; Henry falou recostando-se no sofá.

-Como? –Shaka perguntou confuso, quanto ao comentário.

-É, foi Flora que nos arrastou até aqui e até agora não nos disse o que exatamente viemos fazer; Lisa falou aborrecida.

-Oras, é um assunto importante; a senhora falou com ar sério.

-E o que seria Flora? –Shaka perguntou sentando-se no braço do sofá, enquanto Aaliah não aparecia.

-Bem...;

.V.

Rússia / Sâmara/ Província de Sâmara...

Samara por si só era uma cidade bonita, as casas ainda conservavam o ar clássico e provinciano. Por onde passassem ainda veriam aqueles prédios de construções antigas. Sobrados repletos de historia e coisas para contar, mas apesar de toda essa vista, não estava ali a passeio e sim, para uma visita muito importante.

Cruzaram a ponte do Volga, conhecido como o rio mais extenso da Europa, que nasce no planalto de Valdai, no norte da Rússia e correndo pelo país, vai desembocar no mar Cáspio.

Depois de caminharem alguns minutos por uma estrada de pedras, mais afastada das ruas do centro, encontraram o que estavam procurando.

Não eram muitas pessoas que iam ali com freqüência, também pudera, existiam '**n**' motivos para isso, mas apesar de tudo, não sentia mais aquela tensão desde a ultima vez que estivera ali.

Aquela vez em que tomara a decisão de aceitar ir até o fim com aquilo; ele pensou, subindo alguns degraus para atravessar um portão já entortado pelo vento, enquanto era seguido a passos trêmulos pelo antigo pupilo.

Atravessando um ou outro obstáculo encontraram o que vinham buscar. Deixou que ele passasse a frente e recuou alguns passos dando-lhe privacidade para fazer o que viera fazer ali.

O sobretudo esvoaçou com o vento da tarde, ergueu os orbes verdes para o céu, notando um prenuncio de tempestade, não poderiam se demorar ali; ele pensou retirando o celular de dentro do bolso interno do sobretudo e notando existirem ali varias ligações não atendidas.

-"Provavelmente ele já sabe"; Mú pensou imaginando o quanto teria rendido àquela conversa na Toca do Baco.

Não que agora isso importasse muito, mas existiam '**formas'** e '**formas'** de se falar uma coisa.

-Mestre; ouviu o ex-pupilo lhe chamar.

Embora houvesse pedido que ele lhe chamasse apenas pelo nome agora, sabia que não poderia exigir isso dele naquele momento.

-Sim!

-Você a conheceu? –Kiki perguntou mantendo-se ajoelhado em frente a lapide quase apagada pelo tempo.

-Muito pouco; Mú respondeu com ar sério.

-Como ela era? –ele perguntou sem voltar-se para trás.

-Uma pessoa boa; o cavaleiro limitou-se a responder. –Como poucas que já conheci, apesar de tudo;

-...; assentiu silenciosamente.

O vento soprava sobre sua face, as nuvens cinzentas pareciam parar sobre eles agora.

.VI.

Subiu as escadas correndo, sentindo um nó prestes a se desatar em sua garganta, bateu de frente com alguém quase fazendo as duas caírem.

-Astréia; Aaliah falou assustada por vê-la transtornada.

-Aaliah, desculpe, não lhe vi; ela falou afastando-se um pouco, sentindo as costas tocarem a parede fria.

-Esta tudo bem? –Aaliah perguntou preocupada.

-Está sim, só vou ver uma coisa ali. Shaka esta lhe esperando na sala; Astréia avisou, tentando passando pela jovem, mas Aaliah lhe reteve o caminho.

-Você não está bem, o que esta acontecendo? –ela insistiu em saber.

-Não é nada, só...; Astréia parou desviando o olhar, quando os orbes tornaram-se marejados.

-Shaka brigou com você por acaso? –Aaliah perguntou com os orbes serrados, pronta pra descer e esganar o namorado, mas para sua surpresa viu-a negar com um aceno. –Então?

-Já disse, não é nada. É melhor descer; Astréia insistiu.

-Não até me dizer o que esta acontecendo; ela rebateu.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo as lagrimas correrem por sua face.

-Ele me chamou de '**mãe'**; ela respondeu quase num sussurro.

Parou por um momento, analisado em que aquilo implicava, até ter certeza de que realmente ouvira o certo.

-Então...;

-Mas seus olhos não demonstravam sentimento algum; Astréia continuou, apoiando-se completamente na parede. –Era como se fosse algo tão banal; ela completou num sussurro.

-Astréia, tem certeza, o Shaka nã-...; Aaliah parou ao vê-la negar e afastar-se apressada para o ultimo quarto do corredor.

Tentou chama-la, mas a divindade não lhe ouviu e depois, apenas ouviu a porta fechando-se.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, não iria conseguir conversar com ela, mas sabia quem poderia resolver isso de uma vez. Estava na hora daquele teimoso aprender uma lição.

Continua...


	25. No jardim

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::. **

**By DAMA 9. **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. **

**Capitulo 25: No jardim... **

**.I. **

Desceu as escadas calmamente, pensando em sua retaliação, seguiu para cozinha, sabendo que todos estavam reunidos na sala, era melhor fazer um café antes de ir para lá. Agora precisava de toda cafeína possível para ter energia suficiente e levar a frente aquilo.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar no quanto Shaka conseguia ser teimoso, mas ele iria aprender uma lição que jamais iria esquecer, ou ele admitia que estava errado, ou ia levar uma bela surra.

Lhe partia o coração imaginar-se apelando pra agressividade com o namorado, mas como dizia o pai, as vezes as pessoas só aprendem dessa forma; Aaliah pensou lembrando-se da briga que ele tivera com a tia alguns meses atrás, por causa de Alister.

Colocou as xícaras numa bandeja e pouco tempo depois deixava a cozinha com o café pronto.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

-Então foi isso que aconteceu Shaka? –Flora explicou, terminando seu relato de como encontrara Isadora e a discussão que presenciara entre ela e Alicia, para depois a garota ter sumido o resto do dia e não voltado para buscar o que encomendara.

-Não se preocupe Flora, Isadora esta bem; Shaka falou calmamente.

-Então você sabe onde ela está? -a senhora indagou curiosa.

-Sei, e ela esta bem não se preocupe. Creio que em breve ela ira lhe procurar; o cavaleiro falou, decidindo por não revelar o paradeiro dela, enquanto não falasse com Aaliah primeiro.

-Bem, então...; Dario começou, ameaçando se levantar.

-Boa noite; a voz animada de Aaliah soou na porta.

-Querida, como vai? –Lisa perguntou, enquanto levantava-se e ia ajudá-la com a bandeja.

-Bem tia e você? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem; Lisa respondeu colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro.

-Onde esta Astréia, Aaliah? –Flora perguntou, olhando por sobre o ombro da jovem e não encontrando a senhora de melenas douradas.

-Ela teve um problema pra resolver e pediu desculpas por sair sem se despedir; Aaliah respondeu com ar impassível, chamando a atenção no namorado. –Mas sirvam-se, acabei de passar o café; ela falou indicando a bandeja.

-Nós já estávamos de saída querida, não é Flora? – Dario falou lançando um olhar mortal para a esposa que já estava com um dos biscoitinhos que Aaliah trouxera na bandeja, nas mãos.

-Ah sim, sim... Claro querido; Flora respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Se vocês querem assim; Aaliah murmurou confusa.

-Bom, não queremos mais incomodá-los; Emilia falou.

-Imagina, vovó; a jovem respondeu com ar calmo e controlado.

-Porque vocês não vêm almoçar amanhã conosco? -Henry sugeriu.

-O que acha, Aaliah? –Shaka perguntou pousando a mão suavemente sobre o ombro da jovem, mas Aaliah afastou-se de maneira sutil, porém não menos fria.

-Claro, nós ligamos confirmando; ela respondeu de maneira que não desse para saber se ela aceitava ou não.

-Então, boa noite; eles falaram levantando-se e seguindo com o cavaleiro até a porta.

Viu-os se distanciarem, antes de recolher as coisas novamente e seguir para a cozinha, colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, sentindo o coração se apertar pelo rumo que as coisas tomariam dali para frente. Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, quando seus olhos recaíram sobre uma garrafa de licor em cima do balcão de mármore, aproximou-se da garrafa, pegando um delicado cálice que jazia ali perto.

Encheu-o completamente, fazendo algumas gotas penderem para fora do recipiente, respirou fundo, vendo o chocolate preencher todo o cristal, antes de leva-lo aos lábios e beber todo o licor em um só gole.

Sentiu-o descer pela garganta, esquentando-a por alguns segundos. Fez uma careta quando o gosto de chocolate dissipou-se de seus lábios e restou apenas o do rum.

Minutos depois, o cálice jazia sobre o balcão vazio, enquanto ela retornava a sala. Passou pelo corredor apagando as luzes atrás de si, até encontrá-lo lhe esperando ao pé da escada.

Respirou fundo, antes de passar por ele subindo os degraus. Nem um olhar... Nem uma palavra.

-Aaliah; Shaka chamou, achando estranho àquela aura fria que a rodeava.

Sem outra alternativa seguiu-a para o quarto que vinham dividindo nos últimos dias.

-Boa noite; Aaliah falou sem se virar.

Antes que ele tivesse chance de dizer algo ou refrear seus passos, fechou a porta, ouvindo o baque seco do cavaleiro contra a madeira.

-Aaliah; ele chamou batendo na porta, porém a única coisa que ouviu foi o barulho da maçaneta sendo travada.

-Boa noite, Shaka; ela completou, indo deitar-se.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Olhou para a porta, sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. Suspirou pesadamente, pelo visto teria de esperar amanhecer para conversarem.

Encaminhou-se para o fim do corredor, era melhor ver como Isadora estava.

Parou na porta, ao encontrar a senhora de melenas douradas sentada no batente da janela, com o olhar perdido no bosque atrás da propriedade, enquanto os longos cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento ao mesmo tempo que a pele alva era banhada pelo brilho da lua. Parecia um anjo.

Embora não quisesse admitir, não podia negar o quanto eram parecidos, não apenas na aparência física, mas era tão difícil de aceitar; Shaka pensou suspirando casando.

-É melhor ir dormir, você deve estar cansado depois daquela viajem a Estolcomo; a voz calma de Astréia chegou até si, embora ela não houvesse se movido.

-Estou sem sono; o virginiano mentiu.

-E Aaliah? –Astréia perguntou, pouco convencida com aquela afirmação, conhecia-o a tempo suficiente para saber que ele estava mentindo.

-Já foi dormir; Shaka respondeu, sem esconder o ar cansado em seu tom de voz. Simplesmente não conseguia entender o que passava pela cabeça a jovem.

-E você esta fazendo exatamente o que aqui? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar curioso.

-Ahn! Bem...; ele balbuciou. A idéia inicial era ir ver se Isadora estava bem, mas a verdade é que não fazia a mínima idéia do porque ainda estava ali, já que a garota ainda dormia.

-Você brigou com Aaliah? –Astréia perguntou com ar calmo e paciente, esperando-o ter vontade de se abrir e falar o que estava acontecendo.

-...; o cavaleiro negou com um aceno, porém não conseguiu sustentar o olhar dela por muito tempo.

-Independente do que tenha acontecido, vocês deveriam conversar. A falta de dialogo é um dos maiores venenos para um relacionamento; Astréia falou com ar sério.

-Se ao menos ela quisesse falar comigo; Shaka murmurou, desanimado. –Mas e você, vai ficar ao lado dela a noite toda? –ele perguntou, mudando de assunto e indicando Isadora.

-Eu pens-...;

-O quarto da frente esta arrumado, se quiser descansar um pouco eu fico aqui; ele cortou.

-...; Astréia assentiu, vendo que ele queria ficar ali, mas sozinho. -Até daqui a pouco então;

-Até; ele respondeu, vendo-a deixar o quarto.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, vendo a face da jovem de melenas esverdeadas um pouco pálida. Porque ela não acordava? –Shaka se indagou.

Se fosse apenas por causa do cosmo, já sentia-o estabilizado. Cansaço físico não era desculpa, ela deveria pelo menos abrir os olhos e manter-se consciente por alguns segundos, mas não... Nenhum sinal de quando iria acordar.

Recostou-se melhor, enquanto ouvia o tic-tac do relógio na cômoda, nove horas da noite ainda. Seria uma longa noite; Shaka pensou.

Mal deu se conta do quanto estava cansado até ver-se prestando atenção naquele tic-tac e os orbes serrarem-se aos poucos.

**.II. **

Sentiu a água cair por seu corpo relaxando os músculos, finalmente conseguira resolver tudo, embora a última viagem tenha-o desgastado muito.

Não que não estivesse acostumado com viagens longas, mas como diria Aishi, estava emocionalmente cansado; ele pensou fechando o registro.

Deixou os cabelos escorrerem, enquanto enrolava uma toalha na cintura.

Ainda se lembrava da pergunta que Shun lhe fizera. Agora Kiki não era mais seu pupilo e sim novo cavaleiro de Áries. Isso quer dizer que seu dever com o santuário havia terminado.

Tudo bem que ainda tinha de treinar Celina, mas como cavaleiro sua responsabilidade acabara; o ariano pensou entrando no quarto.

Era estranho pensar que poderia deixar o santuário, poderia tocar sua vida sem se preocupar com as guerras; Mú pensou, vestindo uma calça de malha que deixara em cima da cama.

Nunca pensara nessa possibilidade, alias, isso sempre pareceu algo inalcançável; ele lembrou-se, colocando sobre as costas um roupão fino de seda preta, antes de deixar o quarto.

Sexta-feira, eram poucos dias assim que conseguia ter todo aquele silêncio só para si. Agora com Celina migrando para o último templo todos os finais de semana para ficar com Shion e Ilyria tinha a casa só para si, embora já houvesse se acostumado com a presença da pupila, que não tinha mais preocupações quanto a isso.

Chegou à sala e deixou os orbes correrem pelo local, dezoito anos e as coisas estavam da mesma forma que deixara a ultima vez que partira. Aquela casa sem duvidas precisava de uma reforma; ele pensou, encaminhando-se para um pequeno barzinho no canto do cômodo, passando pelos três jogos de sofá que formavam um "U" tendo algumas poltronas de intermediarias entre eles.

Pegou uma taça qualquer, para em seguida abrir a pequena garrafa de frisante que deixara ali, num balde de gelo antes de entrar no banho. O liquido rosado dançou dentro do recipiente de cristal.

Sentou-se no sofá, acomodando-se de maneira confortável, antes de levar a taça aos lábios. Suspirou, cansado. Apesar de tudo, agora tinha uma vantagem sobre todo aquele silêncio, finalmente tinha um tempo para ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, porque durante a semana isso era simplesmente impossível. Ou eram almoços e jantares onde era arrastado para os templos de Touro e Câncer, ou quando todos decidiam se reunir no último, tanto a noite quanto de dia.

Levou a taça aos lábios, sentindo o liquido cítrico descer pela garganta de maneira refrescante.

Alguns toques na porta chamaram sua atenção, não estava esperando visita. Quem será? –Mú se perguntou, vendo que o seu momento tão esperado de descanso teria de esperar um pouco.

Com a taça ainda nas mãos, aproximou-se da porta, abrindo-a em seguida, mas definitivamente ele não estava preparado para o que lhe aguardava.

-Finalmente, por um momento achamos que você não estava em casa; Milo falou empurrando a porta com o cotovelo e entrando no templo de Áries, com várias sacolas nas mãos.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo o cavaleiro ir direito para frente da televisão e começar a distribuir as sacolas pelo chão.

-O que quer Milo? –Mú perguntou, sentindo uma veinha começar a saltar em sua garganta.

**-HEI PESSOAL! PODEM ENTRAR**; ele berrou.

-Mas o qu-...; o ariano parou ao ver os demais surgirem na porta.

-Oi Mú; Yuuri falou toda sorridente, entrando com Mascara da Morte no templo, que apenas o cumprimentou com um aceno.

Logo vieram os demais, Kamus e Aishi, Litus e Saga, Shina e Shura. E todos trazendo alguma coisa nas mãos.

-Ahn! O que exatamente vocês estão fazendo aqui? –o ariano perguntou, gesticulando casualmente com a mão que segurava a taça.

-Fizemos um sorteio e sua casa foi escolhida; Saga falou como quem não quer nada.

-Isso mesmo, trouxemos os filmes; Milo falou, sentando-se no tapete, em frente a tv e organizando as capas de DVDs em pilhas por tema.

-O que? –Mú perguntou, segurando firmemente a porta, para simplesmente não surtar. Tantos dias para resolverem fazer uma reunião, tinham que escolher justamente o dia que tirava para descansar.

-Espero que não se importe? –Litus falou com um olhar meigo.

Suspirou pesadamente, ou fora de propósito ou era muita coincidência; ele pensou resignado.

-Não, fiquem a vontade; o ariano falou por fim.

-Viu, eu falei que o Mú não iria se importar;

Virou-se ouvindo a voz do taurino atrás de si e sentiu aquela fina veinha pulsar com intensidade em sua garganta. A primeira opção era a mais certa, com certeza.

-Aldebaran; Mú falou pausadamente tentando conter a vontade de mandar o cavaleiro para algum lugar muito longe e inacessível por mortais e imortais.

-Hei garoto, não acha melhor se trocar, as meninas não precisam ficar vendo isso né; Aldebaran provocou, indicando o roupão aberto.

Todos na sala sentiram o cosmo do cavaleiro oscilar de maneira perigosa, porém acalmar-se rapidamente quando o mesmo avistou uma figura delicada atrás do gigante brasileiro.

-Mia;

-Hei! Se é só pela gente, não se incomode; Yuuri falou com um sorriso nada inocente, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-O que? –Mascara da Morte falou indignado, fuzilando o ariano com o olhar.

-É melhor entrarem logo; o cavaleiro falou, dando um suspiro cansado. Adeus paz! –Eu já volto; ele falou, deixando a taça num aparador encostado a parede e encaminhou-se de volta para seu quarto, vestir pelo menos uma camisa, antes que fosse mandado para Yomotsu num esquife de gelo e fatiado pela Excalibur de Shura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Deixou os olhos correrem pela sala, lembrando-se da ultima vez que estivera ali com Celina, naquele dia as coisas estavam realmente tensas. E tudo isso não fora mais do que dois meses atrás.

Viu o cavaleiro de Touro seguir pela cozinha e decidir perguntar-lhe algumas coisas. Aquela história de reunir do nada todos para irem a Áries lhe pareceu meio suspeita de imediato, mas Saga conseguira convencer-lhe um pouco pelo menos, a seguir com os demais até lá, mesmo porque, a idéia de um sorteio pareceu justa no começo.

Mas o que tudo indicava, era que havia mais coisas nessa historia do que poderia supor.

-Aldebaran; Mia chamou, entrando na cozinha do templo, vendo o cavaleiro arrumar os lanches que trouxeram.

-Sim! –ele respondeu.

-Tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia, o Mú não parecia estar esperando por visitas; a jovem falou visivelmente constrangida. –Não acha melhor-...;

-Não se preocupe, o Mú sempre foi meio introspectivo, mas ele não vai se importar, daqui a pouco ele se anima e tudo fica bem; Aldebaran respondeu como se já soubesse que mais hora, menos hora isso fosse realmente acontecer.

-Mas-...;

-Fique tranqüila, conheço o Mú há bastante tempo e já me acostumei com isso. Acho que ele é assim por todo aquele tempo em Jamiel, aquele lugar é muito parado; o brasileiro comentou, torcendo o nariz.

-Se você diz; Mia murmurou dando-se por vencida.

-Mas porque você não vai para sala. O pessoal já esta se acomodando; ele falou casualmente.

Ainda não estava convencida, o melhor seria buscar por respostas na fonte; Mia pensou, assentindo para o cavaleiro antes de deixar a cozinha, mas antes de virar-se para seguir de volta a sala. Viu-o descer alguns lances de escada no final do corredor. Não sabia que aquele templo tinha dois andares, alem do salão principal em baixo; ela pensou, se bem que, da ultima vez que estivera ali só chegara até a sala.

-Oi; ele falou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios ao vê-la ali.

-Oi; a jovem respondeu, com a face levemente enrubescida, enquanto ele se aproximava. –Ahn! Tem certeza que não estamos incomodando? –ela perguntou cautelosa, não conseguira ficar tranqüila sem que antes soubesse isso dele.

-Tenho, por quê? –Mú perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

Sentiu o coração bater ainda mais desenfreado com a aproximação dele. Estavam a menos de trinta centímetros de distância agora.

-Ahn! Por que... Bem; Droga! Com ele ali não conseguia pensar.

-Não se preocupe, foi bom vocês aparecerem. Eu ia acabar ficando entediado aqui; o ariano falou com um sorriso calmo. Embora já estivesse articulando alguns planos para evitar que isso acontecesse até o fim da noite.

-Mas-...; parou ao sentir o toque suave dos dedos dele em seus lábios e sentiu-se corar ainda mais.

-Já disse, não tem problema; Mú falou aproximando-se ainda mais, até suas respirações se chocarem com suavidade.

Recuou instintivamente um paço, sentindo as costas tocarem a parede, não o conhecia como Aldebaran, mas aquele que via ali, o mesmo daquela noite na Toca do Baco, era completamente novo e imprevisível.

-Você esta diferente; ele comentou fitando-a intensamente.

-Impressão a sua; Mia falou com a voz tremula.

-...; negou com um aceno. Havia sim, alguma coisa diferente, porém não menos interessante. –Seu cabelo esta um pouco mais longo e o sol grego esta lhe fazendo bem; ele falou deixando os dedos finos correrem com suavidade pela face da jovem, não mais tão alva como no começo, já que aos poucos aderia ao bronzeado dos dias quentes na Grécia.

-São só alguns dedos; ela tentou justificar como algo insignificante.

-Uhn! Você também trocou de perfume; Mú continuou, fazendo-a estremecer, quando a respiração quente deslizou por seu pescoço, chegando a altura do colo. –Maçã verde; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

Céus! Ele devia ser proibido de exercer aquele efeito sobre si; Mia pensou sentindo um braço enlaçar sua cintura, fazendo com que se encostasse a ele, estremeceu, não podendo deixar de lembrar-se daquela barriguinha de tanquinho, agora escondida pelo tecido fino da camisa. Definitivamente, não se importava de virar dona de casa desse jeito.

-_Ducemente_!

E de onde veio aquele sotaque francês, carregado de sensualidade e promessas de coisas irresistíveis? –ela se indagou em pensamentos, sentindo o chão sumir de baixo de seus pés.

-Olha o lanche! – a voz de Aldebaran lhes chamou a atenção.

Afastaram-se, quase que ao mesmo tempo que o brasileiro saia da cozinha com uma badeja cheia de coisas nas mãos.

-Ah! Vocês estão ai; Aldebaran falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. –Me ajudem, tem mais coisas para pegar lá dentro; ele avisou.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se, pelo que conhecia do brasileiro, ele não estaria com aquele sorriso se não houvesse visto algo.

-Ta certo; Mia balbuciou se afastando rapidamente, entrando na cozinha.

-Aldebaran; Mú falou com a voz entrecortada.

-Sim! –ele falou inocentemente.

-Não sabia que você estava com tanta saudade de Hades; o ariano comentou.

-Uhn?

-Porque se quer vê-lo tanto assim, posso dar um jeito de te mandar até lá, mas a passagem é só de ida; Mú completou com um olhar que assustaria o próprio Hades.

-Ah! Deixe de ser estressado e anda logo. Não vai querer deixar a Mia fazer tudo sozinha, não é? –o brasileiro provocou.

-Puff! – ele resmungou antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho que a jovem.

**.III. **

Levantou-se um pouco, vendo que o relógio já marcava duas da manhã. Olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou Astréia.

Saiu do quarto, procurando-a, quando lembrou-se que falara para ela descansar no quarto em frente.

Viu a porta entreaberta e aproximou-se, encontrando-a deitada sobre as cobertas, dormindo. Ela também deveria estar cansada.

**No jardim **

**O vento muda as folhas **

**De lugar **

Aproximou-se, pegando uma manta no armário e sem fazer barulho, colocou sobre ela.

Viu-a aconchegar-se entre o tecido e murmurar algo. Arqueou a sobrancelha, olhou para os lados certificando-se de que estava sozinho ali, sentou-se na cama, abaixando-se um pouco para ouvir melhor.

_-Seth! _

Recuou ao entender a quem ela chamava. Lembrava-se de Astréia ter dito que o nome de seu pai era Seth. Será que ela estava sonhando com ele? – Shaka se perguntou, mas logo seus olhos recaíram sobre o camafeu em seu pescoço.

**E Agora o meu caminho eu posso **

**alterar **

**Se você vem comigo **

Quando começou aquela viagem com Aaliah, jamais imaginou que sua vida fosse mudar daquela forma ou como coisas que nunca havia buscado, viessem à tona.

Um baixo soluço lhe chamou a atenção. De todos os sentimentos que já sentira ao longo de sua jovem vida, a saudade foi à única que não experimentara. Ela devia sentir a falta dele, apesar do pouco tempo que passaram juntos, ficar separado deveria ser uma provação difícil demais; o cavaleiro pensou afagando-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente.

**Num pequeno instante **

**Posso ser feliz**

**Lembrar dos sentimentos **

**Que eu já esqueci **

Até os deuses também choram; Shaka pensou vendo-a encolher-se, deu a volta na cama, sentando-se de frente para ela agora.

**E imitando as folhas **

**Eu vou flutuar **

Suspirou pesadamente, durante um tempo pensou que pudesse congelar seu coração como os esquifes de Kamus, mas lhe fora provado ser impossível; ele pensou deitando-se.

**Trazendo **

**o som desse vento **

**Que vem me acompanhar **

Puxou-a para seus braços, acolhendo-se com um carinho que jamais pensou que pudesse demonstrar. Ouviu ainda alguns soluços, elevou um pouco seu cosmo, fazendo uma aura tranqüila envolvê-los. Por alguns segundos o quarto foi iluminado por um trovão, pelo visto era época de chuva em Visby; ele pensou fechando os olhos.

**Com esse sorriso **

**Estamos juntos **

**É um novo sentimento **

**Que assim aflora **

Pouco antes de adormecer, indagou-se qual seria a sensação de acordar no meio da noite, depois de um pesadelo e ir até o quarto dos pais, aconchegar-se entre as cobertas quentes e deixar os temores de lado, pelo menos enquanto estivesse protegido por eles.

**A manhã começa **

**É há nossa hora **

**Vivendo esse momento **

**E caminhando sob o mesmo céu azul **

**O amor é o que nos une agora**

**.IV. **

Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da jovem de melenas negras, muitos já estavam em seus devidos lugares, sentados nas poltronas espalhadas pela sala, ou no tapete felpudo no chão.

-Que filme você trouxe, Milo? –Litus perguntou curiosa.

-Pense bem para responder, Escorpião! –Shura avisou.

-Vocês já vão começar? –Mú perguntou fazendo os cavaleiros engolirem em seco, principalmente o espanhol que encolheu-se.

-Boa noite! – a voz de Shion soou na entrada, fazendo os dois cavaleiros suspirarem aliviados.

-Entrem, ainda tem espaço; Milo avisou sem se importar com a pequena tensão que percorria o 'amigo' espanhol.

-O que você fez? –Mia perguntou num sussurro para o ariano. Lembrando-se que Shura e Milo estavam realmente com medo do cavaleiro quando chegaram a Toca do Baco no almoço.

-Nada; ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, enquanto Ilyria, Shion e Celina acomodaram-se nos lugares restantes.

-Eu trouxe "Motoqueiro Fantasma", "Código Da Vinci" e "O bicho vai pegar"; ele falou mostrando a capa onde um urso muito estranho estava.

-Não tem nenhum romance? –Litus perguntou decepcionada.

-Romance? –Mascara da Morte falou fazendo uma careta.

-Algum problema, amor? –Yuuri perguntou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa, enquanto levava um copo de refrigerante aos lábios, já que fora gentilmente retirado de sua mão a taça de vinho que pretendia tomar.

-Não, querida; ele apressou-se em responder, engoliu em seco, ainda tinham mais seis meses e meio pela frente.

-Não, eu trouxe só comedia, suspense e terror; o Escorpião avisou indicando as três pilhas que enfileirara em frente à tv. -Depois que me largaram assistindo Casa Nova sozinho, estou dando um tempo em romances; Milo comentou em tom de desagrado.

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**; todas as garotas falaram decepcionadas.

-Assim eu não quero; Yuuri reclamou emburrada.

-Da pra ir à locadora e pegar outro; Aldebaran sugeriu.

-Mas a vinte e quatro horas é do outro lado da cidade; Kamus reclamou, sabendo que elas não iriam se contentar em assistir outra coisa que não fosse no mínimo comedia romântica.

-O Mú pode ir, não pode Mú? –Ilyria perguntou prontamente.

-Porque eu? O mestre esta à toa ai também; o cavaleiro esquivou-se, indicando o outro ariano. Agora que estava acomodado ali, não iria sair com facilidade.

-Papai não sabe escolher filme, mestre; Celina falou calmamente.

-Hei!

-Isso mesmo, definitivamente não quero terminar a noite assentindo "E o vento levou" ou "A noviça rebelde"; Ilyria completou vendo o ariano quase esconder-se atrás do sofá diante dos olhares de cada um ali presente.

Suspirou cansado, não ia ter jeito; ele pensou levantando-se.

-Já volto; Mú avisou.

-Aonde vai? –Shina perguntou curiosa.

-Meu quarto; ele limitou-se a responder antes de desaparecer no corredor. –Tenho alguns filmes lá;

-Bem, pelo menos ninguém vai ter que sair; Shura falou como quem não quer nada, mas parou vendo a amazona de Cobra sair da poltrona e ir sentar-se ao lado do Escorpião, no tapete.

-O que tem de terror ai? –ela perguntou.

-Uhn! Tem a serie, "Hora do Pesadelo"; Milo falou entregando-lhe uma das capas que tinha em mãos. –Sexta-feira 13;

-Esse eu não gostei; Shina comentou.

-Não sabia que você gostava de filmes de terror; o cavaleiro comentou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Só alguns; a amazona falou pegando o que ele acabara de mostrar. –Previsível, mas arrepiante; ela comentou.

-"Sinais", achei que você gostasse dele por causa do Mel Gibson; ele provocou ignorando o olhar atravessado que tinha sobre si.

-É só um tempero a mais; ela brincou com um sorriso travesso.

-Ah sim; Milo concordou. –"Exorcismo de Emily Rose", já viu?

-Esse sim é arrepiante; a amazona falou encolhendo-se um pouco.

-Já assistiu "Navio Fantasma"? -Milo perguntou.

-Já, mas gostei mais dos "13 Fantasmas"; ela respondeu.

-É, esse também é bom; o cavaleiro concordou, sentindo um olhar fulminante ainda mais intenso sobre si. Engoliu em seco, tentando mais uma vez ignorar esse pequeno detalhe.

-Mas não gosto só de filmes de terror, tem outros bons também; Shina falou casualmente.

-Como, por exemplo? –Milo perguntou gesticulando casualmente para que ela continuasse.

-"Entrevista com o Vampiro"; ela falou rindo, quando ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! E você vai querer me convencer também que Antonio Banderas, Brad Pitt e Ton Cruise também são só um tempero a mais, não é? –ele indagou.

-Não, é condimento indispensável; Yuuri falou entrando na conversa.

-É; Shina concordou, vendo Mascara da Morte bufar emburrado. –Se bem que eu prefiro o Armand do livro; ela completou.

-Eu hein, justo ele. O cara beijou o Brad Pitt; Milo reclamou fazendo uma expressão de nojo.

-Foi só um flerte e isso não acontece exatamente no livro; a amazona falou casualmente.

-Flerte... Sei; o Escorpião mostrou-se pouco convencido.

-Ahn! Podemos falar de algum filme cujo protagonista não seja um homem vestido com roupas colocadas a vácuo? –Shura perguntou enfezado.

-Isso porque nós nem começamos a falar do Wolverine e do Homem Aranha; Shina falou em tom de provocação.

-Uhn! Ai a história vai ficar interessante; Aishi brincou.

-O que? –Kamus quase berrou.

-É verdade; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-"Electra" é legal; Shina comentou.

-A garota é doida, quem fica arrumando frutas daquele jeito? –Milo perguntou pasmado.

-O Kamus; Aishi respondeu apontando para o noivo, enquanto todos os olhares recaíram sobre o cavaleiro e o mesmo encolheu-se um pouco.

-Oras, não gosto de coisas desorganizadas; ele justificou-se.

-Você é doido; Shura falou.

-Não vejo nenhum mal nisso, mas Aishi comece a se preocupar se ele fizer isso com toalhas; Shina falou em tom de provocação.

-Eu hein, aquele "Dormindo com o Inimigo" é de dar nos nervos, igual ao da fã número um do Stephen King; o Escorpião falou.

-Realmente; todos concordaram.

-Me diz um filme que vale a pena ver de novo? –Shina perguntou, voltando-se para o Escorpião.

-Uhn! –Milo murmurou pensativo. –Titanic; ele respondeu depois de alguns minutos.

-E a Kate Wislet não é só um tempero a mais, não? –ela provocou.

-Na verdade não; ele respondeu deixando muitos confusos com essa afirmação. –Eu gosto do colar;

-O coração do oceano; Shina falou pensativa.

-...; Milo assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Remexeu-se na cama, sentindo-a vazia. Abriu os olhos, encontrando-se sozinha no quarto. Onde ele estava? –Aaliah se perguntou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Fora ela mesma a fechar a porta para ele naquela noite. Se ao menos ele fosse menos teimoso, não precisaria tomar uma atitude tão radical.

Levantou-se da cama, indo até a cômoda, onde deixara uma caixa de bombons. Era melhor descarregar um pouco as energias, ainda era madrugada e precisava dormir bem se quisesse ter forças para levar aquilo adiante quando amanhecesse.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

Entrou no quarto indo até a estante onde deixava alguns livros e filmes de sua preferência. Não sabia se era coincidência ou muita sorte não tê-los devolvido ainda; ele pensou encontrando pelo menos quatro títulos que certamente elas aproariam.

Estava para sair quando o celular em cima do criado tocou.

-Alô;

**_-Estou com saudades;_** uma você feminina soou do outro lado.

-Eu também; ele respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

**_-Você não vem hoje? _**

-Não vai dar, o pessoal chegou de surpresa aqui para assistir uns filmes, mas vou amanhã cedo para ai; Mú falou sentando-se na beira da cama.

**_-Ah, se você não esta sozinho, tudo bem; _**

-Uhn?

**_-Você tem o péssimo hábito de cultuar o isolamento e isso não faz bem a saúde; _**

-Sei, mas e você, o que esta fazendo?

**_-Vim fazer caminhada em Versalhes, o dia está bonito; _**

-Imagino, mas tome cuidado, não é bom ficar andando sozinha por ai; Mú falou preocupado.

**_-Sim, mestre;_** ela respondeu em tom de provocação.

-Laura! – o ariano falou em tom sério.

**_-Não se preocupe, sei me defender, mas é melhor deixar você ir, eles devem estar lhe esperando; _**

-Não tenho pressa; ele brincou.

**_-Pelo menos esta se divertindo. Não gosto quando você fica sério demais;_** a jovem falou dando um baixo suspiro. **_–Mas me diz, ela esta ai?_**

-Uhn!

**_-Você sabe;_** Laura falou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Esta!

**_-Acho que vou dar uma passadinha ai e ver com meus próprios olhos se ela merece mesmo você; _**

-Laura, por favor; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. O pior era saber que ela era bem capaz disso.

**_-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estou só brincando, mas nas férias ela não me escapa; _**

-Eu sei; Mú concordou. –Mas agora preciso ir antes que alguém venha até aqui;

**_-Bom divertimento; _**

-Obrigado... E bom passeio;

**_-Beijo; _**

-Outro; ele respondeu desligando.

**-o-o-o-o-o- **

-O Mú esta demorando; Mascara da Morte reclamou.

-Ele deve estar procurando os filmes; Aishi falou calmamente.

-Eu vou ver se ele quer ajuda para trazê-los; Saga adiantou-se, levantando-se e seguindo pelo corredor.

Estava se aproximando do quarto do cavaleiro, quando ouviu a voz dele. Pelo visto ele estava ao telefone.

**_-Bom passeio... _**

Franziu o cenho, ele não estava falando em grego, era outro idioma. Forçou-se a reconhecer.

**_-Outro... _**

Inglês, inglês britânico, já que a pronuncia era bem mais clássica e refinada do que a que estava acostumado nos filmes americanos.

Estranho, como ele podia ter uma pronuncia tão boa sendo que passava a maior parte do tempo no santuário? Mesmo porque, nunca o vira praticar a pronuncia de outros idiomas ali, a não ser com o mestre as vezes que ele usava o mandarin, língua nativa da china e o grego, usado por todos, ate mesmo por Aldebaran que era brasileiro; ele pensou confuso.

-Mú; Saga chamou.

-Estou indo; Mú avisou e logo saiu do quarto, encontrando o olhar confuso do cavaleiro sobre si. –O que foi?

-Nada não, vim ver se você queria ajuda para levar os filmes; ele desconversou. Era melhor tentar descobrir as coisas por seus meios. Se perguntasse ele certamente não iria responder, mas depois da forma como ele agira no almoço com Milo e Shura, agora essa recente descoberta, estava intrigado quanto a verdadeira natureza daquele cavaleiro que nem mesmo Shion arriscava desafiar.

Ainda lembrava-se de quando Kamus, ele e Shura invadiram o santuário na batalha de Hades, Shion hesitara em atacar o pupilo não por algum motivo sentimental, mas sim, por medo do que viria a acontecer. O mestre sabia de algo e não lhes falara, mas havia um motivo para justamente ele ter sido escolhido como guardião do primeiro templo.

Quando os guerreiros deuses de Asgard vieram ao santuário e atacaram Aldebaran, só conseguiram chegar ao segundo templo, porque Mú não estava no primeiro, do contrario, os gêmeos teriam morrido ao tentar enfrentar aquele guardião.

Intrigante... Muito intrigante.

-Não precisa, achei só quarto que talvez agradem as meninas; Mú falou indicando o que tinha em mãos.

-Vamos então?

-...; ele assentiu.

**.V. **

-Eu gosto de ruivas, mas não sou fã dela; Milo respondeu torcendo o nariz.

-Fã de quem? – Mú perguntou entrando na sala com Saga.

-Kate Wislet; Yuri falou. –Você tem noção que nosso caro amigo pervert-...;

-Hei!

-Enfim, preferiu o coração do oceano, a Kate Wislet; ela falou em tom de provocação.

-E? –Mú indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto entregava os filmes as garotas.

-E que se tratando dele, isso não é normal; Saga brincou.

-Eu gosto mesmo e daí? –Milo falou emburrado.

-Cada louco com suas manias; Mascara da Morte provocou.

-Hei!

-Eu prefiro o colar; Mú falou chamando a atenção dos demais. –Não nego que a trama é boa, os efeitos de computação gráfica melhor ainda, mas acho bem mais interessante a história dele; ele explicou.

-Uhn! Que história? –Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Sobre o nascimento do coração do oceano, não é Mú? –Aishi perguntou com um olhar enigmático.

-É; o cavaleiro limitou-se a responder.

-Conta? –Milo pediu, fitando-o com um olhar de suplica infantil.

-Quem sabe outro dia; Mú desconversou, vendo-o fazer beicinho como se fosse chorar inconsolavelmente.

-Pelo menos eu não sou a única que tem alguma história para contar aqui, mas essa é realmente interessante; Aishi comentou.

-_Mon__Petit_, sobre o que é? –Kamus perguntou, sem esconder a curiosidade.

-Outro dia o Mú conta, amor; ela respondeu dando por encerrado o assunto.

-Então, já escolheram? –o ariano perguntou.

-Prefiro "Doce Novembro"; Ilyria falou sendo apoiada por Yuuri.

-Aishi? –o cavaleiro perguntou, querendo terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível e poder voltar a se sentar.

-"Cidade dos Anjos";

Respirou fundo, tentando não arquear a sobrancelha em sinal de pressa. Ia ser difícil assim; ele pensou.

-Shina!

A amazona parou alguns minutos pensamento, até indicar o que estava passando pelas mãos de Mia.

-"Muito Bem Acompanhada";

-Não vou nem perguntar o porquê; Milo falou em tom de provocação, para em seguida receber uma cotovelada dela. –Ai...;

-Da pra ter uma escolha unânime, por favor? –Mascara da Morte perguntou aborrecido.

-Mia! –Mú perguntou, esperando que fosse logo desempatado.

-"A Casa do Lago"; a amazona respondeu sendo apoiada por Celina.

-Dois a dois. "A casa do lado" e "Doce Novembro";

-Espera... É fácil escolher, é só decidir pelo filme que elas vão chorar menos no final; Shura falou, querendo decidir aquilo de uma vez.

-Patético; a amazona de Cobra falou, lançando-lhe um olhar envenenado, fazendo-o se encolher.

-Sem noção; Yuuri completou com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Foi só uma sugestão; ele tentou justificar-se.

-Litus, falta você; Mú falou tentando evitar que as duas amazonas mandassem para o Tártaro o espanhol.

-"A Casa do Lago"; ela respondeu.

-Milo, pode colocar esse então; o ariano falou entregando-lhe a capa. –"Finalmente"; ele pensou, indo sentar-se novamente ao lado da jovem de melenas negras.

-Pelo menos um tinha que ter bom gosto pra filme; Yuuri alfinetou. –Porque quando acabar, quero assistir ainda "Doce Novembro" e "Cidade dos Anjos"; ela completou sendo apoiada pelas demais.

-Hei! -os rapazes reclamaram.

-Pelo menos ninguém vai ter de sair; Mú falou em tom politicamente correto.

Assim tirava o seu da reta... Era incrível como um bando de cavaleiros que já enfrentaram deuses e titãs fossem tão inseguros e Yuuri ainda provocava; ele pensou aborrecido.

Assim que o filme começou, as luzes e apagaram...

Remexeu-se no acento um pouco inquieta, cruzou as pernas recostando-se melhor, mas era impossível relaxar com ele ali.

Aquele cheiro perturbador lhe impedia de se concentrar ainda mais que estava com alguns sentidos bem mais apurados naquela época. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando pensar, mas até isso fica difícil com ele ali; ela pensou contendo um breve estremecimento quando uma mão quente fechou-se com suavidade sobre a sua, imediatamente abriu os olhos.

-Tudo bem? –Mú perguntou em um sussurro.

A única luz a iluminar a sala, era bem fraca vindo da televisão e onde estavam, era quase impossível para os demais ouvi-los ou vê-los.

-...; assentiu freneticamente, enquanto seu coração bateu na garganta, mesmo sob as luzes apagadas conseguia ver os orbes verdes lhe fitarem com intensidade.

-Tem-...;

-Tenho; Mia sussurrou, impedindo-o de continuar, ao tocar-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Fitou-o assustada, por sua própria reação impulsiva, mas se antes já não estava pensando, agora então. Não podia negar que tocá-lo era tão bom quanto aspirar aquele perfume inebriante; ela pensou com a face em chamas.

Tencionou afastar-se, porém sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua, estremeceu quando os lábios quentes do cavaleiro tocaram a ponta de seus dedos e uma aura mais sedutora o envolver, fazendo com que os orbes verdes cintilassem de maneira hipnotizante.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas palavra alguma saiu. Um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas quando os lábios dele desceram até a palma da mão e a outra mão dele, deslizou pelo meio de suas costas, puxando-a para frente até que sentisse a respiração quente dele roçando sua face.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração bater não só na garganta, mas em cada pedacinho de sua mão, que os lábios dele tocavam.

-Milo, passa a pipoca; Aldebaran falou alto.

Afastaram-se rapidamente, enquanto quase do outro lado da sala, os dois cavaleiros brigavam pela posse do pote.

Encostou-se no sofá, bufando exasperado. Aquele Touro que dormisse com os olhos abertos, porque essa não iria deixar barato; o ariano pensou, tentando conter a ira de ser interrompido pela segunda vez. Sabia perfeitamente que o taurino fizera de propósito. Mas teria troco... Com certeza!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a claridade do sol cair sobre si. O dia prometia ser tranqüilo; ela pensou, virando-se para o lado, mas estancou ao sentir um braço pesar em sua cintura. Virou-se e quase deu um pulo da cama ao encontrar o filho ali.

Fitou-o calmamente, vendo a expressão tranqüila em sua face, os cabelos dourados levemente bagunçados e a franja rebelde caindo sobre os olhos.

O que Shaka estava fazendo ali? –Astréia se perguntou confusa.

Lembrava-se de ter deixado-o no quarto de Isadora e ido descansar, mas pelo visto pegara no sono, mas isso não tirava sua duvida de como ele fora parar ali.

Deu um baixo suspiro, ao que tudo indica a briga com Aaliah deveria ter sido muito forte; ela concluiu.

Inclinou-se para frente, pousando um beijo suave em sua testa. Ele remexeu-se um pouco na cama e continuou dormindo.

Sem fazer barulho afastou-se, colocando novamente a manta que antes estava em si sobre ele e saiu a passos silenciosos do quarto.

Era melhor conversar com Aaliah e ver no que poderia ajudar. Não gostava de ver o filho amuado daquele jeito.

**Continua... **

Domo pessoal

Desculpem a demora em postar, mas houveram alguns dias que tive uma grande baixa na inspiração e ficou muito difícil escrever. Mas agora estou de volta, com muitas idéias para o final dessa história, que acontecera a pouco mais de dois capítulos.

Well, espero realmente que tenham gostado do capitulo. No próximo, muitas surpresas, conversas e coisas reveladoras.

Antes de ir, deixo um obrigada especial a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic, e as demais também. E obrigada pelo super apoio que tem me dado, isso é muito importante para mim.

Um forte abraço

E nos vemos na próxima...

Dama 9

n/a: Música tema do capitulo "No Jardim" – Larissa Tassi.


	26. O Acordo

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 26: O Acordo.**

**.I.**

Remexeu-se inquieto na cama, os volumosos cabelos azulados espalharam-se pelo cetim branco, enquanto seu sono era inquieto. Novamente aquelas imagens voltavam a sua mente, não sabia mais dizer com precisão quantos dias isso estava acontecendo, perdera as contas.

Ela parecia tão perto, correu em meio aquele campo verde tentando alcançá-la, mas como das outras vezes viu a imagem desvanecer entre seus dedos, quando finalmente havia conseguido tocar em uma mexa esverdeada, da jovem de orbes rosados.

Abriu os olhos sentindo as costas doerem, todos os músculos estavam tensos, era como se houvesse passado a noite toda correndo, o que de tudo não era mentira, se levasse em consideração o fato de ter feito isso em sonhos.

Virou-se de lado na cama, encontrando o porta retrato de Aaliah e Aimê juntas, sentia como se há muito tempo não olhasse aquela foto, quase todos os dias conversava com a filha e as respostas eram as mesmas quando perguntava se ela estava bem.

-_Estou me divertindo muito com Shaka..._

Apenas isso e pelo seu tom de voz ela não tinha pressa em voltar, ainda se perguntava se fora uma boa idéia deixá-la viajar com o virginiano. Sabia que podia confiar nele, mas ela era sua garotinha, bem crescidinha, mas não deixava de se sentir um inútil com relação à criação de Aaliah.

Gostaria de ter participado de sua vida, estar com ela quando desse seus primeiros passos, estar principalmente ao lado de Aimê quando a trouxesse ao mundo, mas isso agora fazia parte de um passado que não podia ser mudado. Não estava lá nesses momentos e sentia-se um fracasso por isso.

Aaliah nem ao menos lhe contara que sua intenção era ir a Visby com Shaka em vez da Índia. Por quê? Isadora estava certa, fora ele a colocar aquela barreira entre eles. Aaliah era sua filha, mas desde o começo tivera uma certa relutância em aceitar esse fato.

O pior, aceitar que Aimê não voltaria mais, que todos os planos haviam se quebrado como uma parte de si; ele concluiu, deixando a cabeça pesar sobre o travesseiro macio.

Agora Isadora se fora, mesmo Milo falando que se Minos sabia sobre toda a história, ele deveria estar cuidando bem dela, não era o suficiente para lhe deixar tranqüilo e lhe fazer-se sentir menos cretino.

Tudo aquilo que vivera com Aimê, agora estava guardado numa parte importante de seu coração, jamais a esqueceria, mas ficara tempo de mais sem viver, esquecendo que o tempo estava passando e a vida não iria parar apenas por suas frustrações.

Ainda tinha mais duas semanas até Aaliah retornar de Visby, duas semanas que simplesmente não sabia como passar, principalmente com o pouco animo que estava.

Queria ter pelo menos uma pista de onde encontrar Isadora, algo dentro de si, dizia que aqueles sonhos eram as respostas, mas era insano imaginar que ela também estava em Visby, como vinha sonhando.

Mas e se...- ele ponderou levantando-se rapidamente da cama, tateou sobre uma cômoda, até encontrar o telefone e na agenda ao lado do mesmo o número do aeroporto.

Discou alguns números rapidamente e impaciente, esperou do outro lado.

_**-Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas, bom dia!**_ – uma voz simpática respondeu do outro lado.

-Bom dia; Afrodite falou com há voz um pouco tremula, devido a sua agitação.

_**-Em que podemos ajudar, senhor?**_ –a atendente perguntou.

-Eu gostaria de saber quando sai o próximo vôo para Estolcomo? –ele falou.

_**-Só um momento**_; ela pediu.

Ouviu o ruído de teclas sendo digitadas do outro lado, enquanto sem notar batia o pé no chão, tentando se conter a ir correndo até Áries e fazer com que Mú lhe mandasse para lá de uma vez.

_**-Senhor!**_

-Sim;

_**-O próximo vôo sai daqui trinta minutos;**_ ela respondeu.

Trinta minutos, mas e se ela não estivesse em Visby e estivesse se precipitando? –ele indagou-se de repente. Calculou que levaria no mínimo quinze para chegar ao aeroporto e mais dez para cruzar todo o santuário até o centro da cidade. De um jeito ou de outro, não daria tempo.

Mas se chegasse em Visby e ela não estivesse lá, o que iria dizer quando encontrasse Aaliah. Certamente a garota iria achar que fora Isadora a contar a ela que eles não estavam na Índia e isso iria gerar sérios problemas para ela.

Suspirou frustrando, apoiando-se na cama, com ar cansado.

-Está certo, muito obrigado; respondeu por fim, antes de desligar.

O sol estava quase nascendo, jogou o telefone em cima da cômoda e deixou o quarto, com passos quase arrastados dirigiu-se a sala da armadura. Desde que ela partira, não pisara mais lá.

Tocou as paredes de pedra, buscando pela trava que abriria a porta escondida. Momentos depois afastava-se deixando-a surgir diante de seus olhos. A única coisa que ainda o ligava a jovem de melenas verdes. O jardim das Rosas.

**.II.**

Observou atentamente o café passar pelo filtro enquanto a essência dos grãos tomava conta da cozinha. Dentro da pia, o calice de cristal e a garrafa de licor jaziam vazios.

Passou a mão pela testa, justificando aquele calor todo, como proveniente da água que deixara ferver e a lufada de vapor que recebera na face.

Ouviu passos atrás de sim, mas não se virou, apenas respirou fundo.

-Aaliah! Bom dia; Astréia falou ponderada.

-Tudo depende do ponto de vista; ela respondeu num tom frio. –Mas bom dia pra você também;

Astréia fitou-a confusa. Será que a briga com Shaka fora assim tão pesada? –ela se perguntou preocupada, não ouvira gritos nem nada.

-Ahn! Algum problema? –Astréia perguntou cautelosa.

-Só os de rotina; a jovem respondeu.

-Aaliah sei que você e o Shaka andaram se desentendendo, mas independente do que ele tenha feito-...;

-Ah não! Pode parar por ai; Aaliah exasperou assustando-a. –Não vem você querer defendê-lo agora. Ele já é bem grandinho para assumir as responsabilidades por seus atos; ela falou em tom ferino.

-Eu sei; Astréia falou respirando fundo. –Mas se acalme e converse com ele, sei que ele tem uma boa explicação para o que quer que tenha acontecido; ela falou nervosa.

-Não, não estou disposta a ouvir uma desculpa deslavada vinda dele; Aaliah falou com os orbes amendoados aos poucos tornando-se castanhos.

-Aaliah, por favor; ela pediu sem saber o que fazer para ajudar.

-Por favor nada; a jovem gritou, sentindo a presença dele cada vez mais próxima. –E a culpa é sua;

-O que? –Astréia perguntou assustada.

-Aaliah? –Shaka chegou correndo na cozinha, mas estancou perto de Astréia vendo cada uma de um lado, porém a namorada não tinha um olhar nada amigável. –O que esta acontecendo?

-Nada querido, Aaliah só esta um pouco nervosa; Astréia falou, sentindo-o pousar a mão sobre seu ombro de maneira protetora, o que deixou-a ainda mais surpresa com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

-Porque estão discutindo? –ele perguntou voltando-se para a namorada.

-Esta vendo? –Aaliah falou com revolta. –É disso que estou falando. Você fica ai mimando ele e ainda quer que eu fique relevando as coisas; ela rebateu mordaz.

-Do que esta falando? –Shaka perguntou com os orbes estreitos de maneira perigosa sentindo-se estranhamente irritado por Aaliah estar gritando com Astréia daquela maneira.

-Shaka, deixe-nos. Creio que Aaliah e eu temos muito o que conversar; ela pediu nervosa.

-Não vou sair daqui até que uma de vocês explique o porquê de tudo isso; ele falou taxativo.

-Como se você não soubesse? –Aaliah rebateu sarcástica. –Mas Astréia esta certa. Saia! Porque isso é entre nós duas;

-Aaliah, pare com isso, não vou sair daqui; o virginiano avisou.

-Não me obrigue a tirá-lo, porque não vou hesitar; ela avisou conjurando uma rosa branca e ele bem sabia o que ela era capaz de fazer.

-Então tente; ele desafiou, colocando-se a frente da senhora de melenas douradas, por precaução.

-Parem com isso, por favor; Astréia pediu aflita.

-Não enquanto não resolver isso; a filha de Afrodite falou.

Ambos os cosmos se expandiram de forma agressiva. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela não estava brincando, embora conhecesse Aaliah o suficiente para saber de suas mudanças de humor, não teve tempo de pensar muito porque em seguida uma rajada de rosas brancas veio em sua direção. Mesmo a cozinha sendo grande, teve dificuldade em desviá-las e evitar que Astréia fosse atingida por alguma.

-Com um cosmo tão primário, não vai conseguir me atingir; ele provocou, como se estivesse falando com um adversário e não com a namorada.

-Meu alvo não é você; Aaliah rebateu mostrando a ele a rosa que tinha entre os dedos agora. Não era mais branca.

Foi uma fração de segundos, viu uma rosa negra passar por seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente bloqueando a passagem dela com o próprio corpo, enquanto abraçava Astréia de maneira protetora, antecipando a chegada de mais rosas.

O grito da divindade ecoou pela cozinha, quando algumas gotas de sangue respingaram em si e a rosa negra transpassou o ombro dele.

-A vida toda eu procurei jamais fazer alguma coisa que envergonhasse minha mãe e a deixasse triste; Aaliah começou chamando-lhes a atenção. –Nunca permiti que o menor dos vermes falasse algo sobre ela e saísse com os dentes inteiros;

-Aaliah! –Astréia falou tremula, segurando o filho quando o mesmo perdeu o equilíbrio.

-Outra coisa que não admito é alguém tratar a própria mãe com indiferença. Alias, isso é imperdoável, independente de qualquer coisa; Aaliah falou fazendo um movimento com as mãos e a rosa desapareceu junto com o ferimento no ombro dele. –Eu te amo, mas se Astréia fosse minha mãe, jamais agiria de maneira tão ridícula como você vem agindo, mas pelo menos isso serviu para que você visse que você é mortal Shaka, também age movido pela emoção e é quando seus verdadeiros sentimentos se revelam.

Levou a mão a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar pelo recente esforço. Se movera tão rápido, que não duvidava se houvesse destruído umas duas ou três leis físicas com isso. Mas ela fizera de propósito?

-Mas vou lhe dar um aviso, continue a agir como um idiota com Astréia e acredite. Sendo meu namorado ou não, a próxima rosa vai ser verdadeira; ela falou antes de sair da cozinha, deixando os dois virginianos em estado de choque.

-Me desculpe, nunca quis causar problemas entre você e Aaliah; Astréia falou num sussurro tremulo.

-Aaliah esta certa; Shaka falou ainda mantendo os braços em todo da senhora protetoramente.

-Uhn?

-Agora eu entendo; ele murmurou encostando a testa sobre a dela e dando um longo suspiro, como se até agora estivesse prendendo a respiração. –Alem de ser um idiota por não admitir meus próprios sentimentos, acabei a magoando também;

-Então, é melhor v-...;

-Espero que possa me perdoar por isso; o cavaleiro falou, fitando-lhe intensamente, porém os orbes azuis jaziam nublados e rasos de água. –Mãe;

Sentiu as próprias lágrimas, que segurara o tempo todo, correrem por sua face, antes de abraçá-lo fortemente.

-Claro... Filho; ela falou entre soluços.

**.III.**

_Já fazia algum tempo que estava andando. Não fazia a mínima idéia de para onde estava indo, mas mesmo assim continuava._

_-Isa!_

_Virou-se para trás, buscando a origem do chamado, mas não viu ninguém. Deu alguns passos a mais e viu-se novamente no Vale das Flores, era estranho que por mais que andasse sempre se ia parar ali._

_-Isa! Volta!_

_Franziu o cenho ao ouvir o chamado seguido por um soluço. Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração se agitar. O que estava acontecendo? Precisava acordar, não podia ficar para sempre ali._

_Foi quando a viu sair das águas, nas mãos a ânfora com as rosas incrivelmente vermelhas. Seus passos eram calculados e vez ou outra ela vacilava._

_-Mãe!_

_O grito infantil lhe despertou, virou-se vendo uma garotinha de cabelos azuis vir em sua direção. Voltou-se para a jovem e correu amparar-lhe quando a queda foi eminente._

_Afastou-se assustada quando viu seus braços tornarem-se translúcidos e ela fugiu a seu apoio._

_-Esse não é o seu mundo; ouviu uma voz ecoar em sua mente._

_Afastou-se assustada, enquanto uma Aaliah ainda criança corria até a mãe. Então fora daquela forma? O nascimento das rosas; ela pensou encostando-se em uma árvore, lembrando-se do que Eurin lhe contara, quando tudo a sua frente girou._

**-o-o-o-o-**

_-Mãe! –Aaliah falou animada._

_Abriu os olhos vendo-se agora em um quarto bem arrumado, provavelmente dentro da casa. A garotinha entrou correndo com um envelope na mão._

_-Chegou para a senhora;_

_Isadora assistiu a tudo, com o coração batendo disparado, lágrimas caiam por sua face sem que ao menos tentasse impedir._

_-Não entregue a ela; Isadora implorou num sussurro para a pequena Aaliah, mas sua voz perdeu-se no vazio._

_Sentada sobre a cama, os orbes amendoados de Aimê correram pelo papel. Viu-a empalidecer e suas mãos tremeram ao ler aquelas linhas que definiriam seu destino._

_Fechou os olhos, recusando-se a ver o que vinha depois._

_-__**MÃE**__! –o gritou de Aaliah despertou-lhe completamente._

Abriu os olhos com brusquidão, devia continuar sonhando, porque era o mesmo quarto, mas a Aaliah que estava ali não era mais a garotinha.

-Aaliah; Isadora chamou num sussurro, vendo a garota erguer a cabeça e fitar-lhe com os orbes vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-Você voltou; ela sussurrou jogando-se sobre a jovem e a abraçando.

-Eu não fui a lugar algum; Isadora brincou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. –Mas porque esta chorando?

-Pensei que não fosse voltar; Aaliah falou entre soluços. –Fiquei com medo;

-Calma, agora estou aqui; ela falou, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam copiosamente sobre a face da jovem.

-Mas quando eu chamei você não acordou; Aaliah falou com o olhar baixo.

-Digamos que eu precisava ver algumas coisas antes de acordar; Isadora respondeu de maneira enigmática. -Mas onde estou?

-Em Vale das Flores; ela respondeu.

-Uhn? –a jovem murmurou.

Agora se lembrava, fora devolver a armadura, quando aquele homem de olhos vermelhos apareceu. Ainda estava irritada com as provocações dele, mas entendia o que ele queria afinal com tudo aquilo.

Suspirou pesadamente, ainda sentia os dedos formigarem de vontade de colocar aquela franja arrepiadinha para trás da orelha dele; ela pensou sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente com tal pensamento.

Remexeu-se na cama antes de sentar-se. Nossa, era como se uma semana houvesse se passado.

-Quando tempo estou aqui?

-Quase três dias; Aaliah respondeu.

-Ceus! –ela murmurou fechando os olhos, para em seguida franzir o senhor. Havia alguma coisa muito errada ali. –Onde esta o Shaka?

-Não sei; a jovem respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-O que ele fez, Aaliah? –Isadora perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Nada; ela falou vagamente, porém não conseguiu reprimir uma lágrima que pendeu de seus olhos.

-Aaliah; Isadora falou em tom de aviso.

-Não foi ele; ela falou num sussurro.

-Uhn?

-Fui eu; a jovem completou.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ele precisava entender o quanto a estava magoando, mas ele é tão teimoso; Aaliah exasperou com os punhos serrados nervosamente.

-Então?

-Eu nunca quis machucá-lo, nem Astréia. Aquela rosa não ia acertá-la, mas ele entrou na frente; ela falou em tom aflito.

-Calma, eu já entendi; a jovem falou abraçando-a carinhosamente. –Fique calma;

-Ele deve me odiar agora; Aaliah falou entre soluços, aconchegando-se no abraço protetor.

-Não, Shaka te ama e jamais te odiaria por mostra a ele a verdade; Isadora falou tentando acalmá-la.

-Mas...;

-Infelizmente Aaliah, algumas pessoas às vezes precisam apanhar para entender o que é obvio para os demais; Isadora falou.

-Papai também diz isso; ela murmurou.

-Pelo menos nisso concordamos, então; Isadora resmungou. –Mas fique tranqüila, esfrie a cabeça e converse com Shaka quando estiver mais calma;

-Se ele quiser falar comigo; Aaliah respondeu amuada.

-Acredite, ele vai querer; a jovem falou com um brilho determinado nos olhos. Eles iriam conversar nem que tivesse de amarrar o cavaleiro em uma cadeira com galhos de roseiras só para garantir que ele ouvisse a garota.

-E você? –Aaliah começou, voltando-se para ela.

-O que?

-Quais são suas intenções para com meu pai? –ela perguntou com ar sério.

Engoliu em seco, ficando extremamente pálida, mas parou vendo-a rir.

-Precisava ver sua cara agora; Aaliah falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Isso não tem graça, Aaliah! –Isadora respondeu emburrada.

-Desculpe; ela balbuciou. –Mas então, Milo nos contou que vocês andaram se desentendendo;

-Mas ou menos; a jovem desconversou.

-E sabemos também sobre a planta carnívora;

-Puff! –Isadora resmungou com os orbes cerrados.

-Papai pisou na bola, mas da uma chance pra ele; Aaliah falou com ar sério.

-Aaliah;

-Ele não é má pessoa, apenas esta um pouco perdido;

-Eu e seu pai não temos nada Aaliah; Isadora falou vendo o olhar surpreso dela.

-Mas vocês têm tanto em comum;

-Não o suficiente para sermos mais do que conhecidos; ela falou taxativa.

Fitou-a longamente, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer. Não era de hoje que havia notado o interesse da amiga pelo pai. Embora Isadora jamais houvesse admitido.

-Mas quem sabe se vocês tentassem se conhecer melhor, com o tempo... Bem; Aaliah falou com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Sabe, às vezes eu me esqueço de que você é de Escorpião; Isadora murmurou. Milo era igualzinho quando queria convencer alguém a fazer o que ele queria.

-Então?

-...; negou com um aceno mesmo diante do olhar desapontado dela.

-Por quê? –Aaliah perguntou. –Porque você não quer ficar com meu pai?

-Coisa de adulto; ela respondeu com um fino sorriso como se conversasse com uma garotinha ainda pré-adolescente. –Somos complicados demais;

-Mas papai gosta de você. Ele não fala nada, mas eu já percebi; ela falou em tom insistente.

-Uhn?

-No aniversario do Aiolia, ele não tirava os olhos de você e rosnava cada vez que te via perto do Milo; ela falou.

Parou por um momento tentando lembrar-se desse fato, mas não conseguia. Passara a noite toda conversando com Milo e Aldebaran, depois que haviam trancado Saori e Aioros no terraço, que apenas cumprimentara os outros brevemente, sem estender a conversa.

-E no casamento de tia Eurin, ele não parou de falar da decoração que você fez na Toca, com as flores de cada noiva; Aaliah continuou vendo que colocara em xeque a confiança dela.

-Apenas coincidência. Isso não quer dizer nada; Isadora falou com ar cansado.

-É por outro motivo que você não quer ficar com ele, não é?

-...; Isadora assentiu.

-É por minha causa então; ela concluiu.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas não conseguiu negar. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos frustrada.

-Por quê?

-Eu não tenho o direito de me colocar entre vocês e também não quero isso. Eu sei o que é perder o pai para uma estranha e não quero ver esse filme de novo; Isadora respondeu.

-Você não é uma estranha, é minha amiga; Aaliah falou veemente.

-Aaliah, me diz uma coisa;

-O que?

-Qual o filme favorito do seu pai?

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa, como se nunca houvesse pensado nisso.

-O perfume que ele gosta?

-O de rosas, é claro; Aaliah falou prontamente.

-Tem certeza?- Isadora rebateu, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

Engoliu em seco, negando com um aceno. O pai só gostava de cuidar de rosas, mas nunca parara para reparar se o perfume que ele usava era outro ou não.

-Musica favorita?

-Não sei; ela balbuciou.

-Comida?

-...; negou novamente aflita.

-Isso prova que você ainda não conhece seu pai o suficiente. O tempo que vocês tiveram juntos ainda é muito pouco em vista dos anos que vocês tem de compensar. Uma pessoa se colocando entre vocês agora só vai estragar as coisas.

-Mas eu posso perguntar a ele, isso não é motivo para vocês não ficarem juntos; ela falou tentando convencê-la.

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Aaliah; Isadora falou.

-Mas pelo menos da uma chance pra ele;

-Mesmo que eu desse, ele ainda não esta preparado para isso. Ele ainda precisa se encontrar, antes de escolher um caminho para seguir;

-Mas...;

-Vamos fazer assim então; Isadora falou dando um baixo suspiro. Ela não iria lhe dar sossego enquanto não fizesse algo. –Quando você voltar a Atenas, ira passar um bom tempo com ele. Se o que você diz que ele '**sente'** por mim, continua o mesmo depois. Eu vou conversar com ele, mas você tem um prazo de no mínimo um mês. Vão ser só você e ele;

-Mas...; Aaliah falou assustada, um mês era muito.

-É isso, ou nada; Isadora falou taxativa.

-Você vai ao menos nos ver no aeroporto? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-...; Isadora assentiu.

-Se esse é o jeito, eu aceito; Aaliah falou decidindo arriscar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Isadora já acordou; Shaka comentou, enquanto distraidamente jogava uma pedrinha na água.

-Aaliah conseguiu trazê-la de volta; a senhora falou calmamente.

-Uhn?

-Ela não queria acordar; Astréia explicou. –Mas Aaliah a acordou;

-Aaliah gosta muito de Isadora; ele murmurou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Esta na hora de vocês conversarem; Astréia falou fitando-o. –Você não pode fugir disso para sempre;

-Hei! –ele resmungou.

-Vamos, ande logo, não a deixe esperando; ela brincou.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu se levantando. Deu um beijo na testa da senhora antes de se afastar.

Subiu as escadas a passos quase corridos quando ouviu vozes no corredor.

-Vou fazer um lanche para você e já volto; Aaliah avisou.

Entrou em um corredores, esperando-a passar por si.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estava distraída pensando no acordo que fizera com Isadora, quando sentiu-se puxada para o lado. No sustou, lutou para desvencilhar-se dos braços que lhe envolviam, até senti-lo estreitar o abraço de maneira terna e suas resistências caíram por terra ao reconhecer o cavaleiro.

Hesitante, ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o olhar intenso do virginiano sobre si, engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, estremeceu enquanto a respiração quente chocava-se contra sua face e os lábios macios pousavam suavemente sobre os seus, envolvendo-a em um beijo sôfrego.

Os braços fortes envolveram sua cintura, fazendo-a aconchegar-se ainda mais no calor de seu corpo. Estremeceu ao sentir as unhas finas arranharem levemente sua nuca, indo entrelaçar-se nos fios dourados.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, sentindo as respirações quentes chocando-se umas as outras.

-Me perdoa; ele pediu num sussurro enrouquecido, desarmando-a completamente.

Viu-a abrir os orbes amendoados, mas que agora uma sombra parecia insinuar-se nas íris tornando-as quase castanhas. Tocou-lhe a face ternamente, numa leve caricia. Foram dois dias longe dela e estava enlouquecendo; o cavaleiro pensou, ouviu o coração bater na garganta de tão agitado.

-Não é para eu que você tem de pedir; Aaliah respondeu com ar sério, ainda sentindo o corpo tomado por intensos arrepios.

Como diria sua professora, eles tinham uma química bombástica, que entrava em combustão espontânea apenas com beijos; a jovem pensou sentindo-se corar até os fios de cabelo. Estavam apenas há algumas horas (mais de vinte e quatro) separados, mas era como se fossem anos.

-A você também; Shaka falou, estreitando o abraço. –Fui um idiota e reconheço isso... E eu não pensei na possibilidade de acabar te machucando; ele falou referindo-se a briga na cozinha.

-Eu posso não ser uma amazona, mas sei me virar sozinha; ela reclamou.

-Mas você não está mais sozinha; o cavaleiro falou com um olhar intenso. –Eu te amo e sei o quanto foi difícil para você levar aquilo adiante;

-...; Aaliah assentiu desanuviando o olhar.

-Eu sei também que eu mereci aquilo. Você estava certa, o tempo todo quanto ao fato de eu estar bancando o garoto mimado, mas isso nada tem a ver com a minha mãe;

Voltou-se surpreso para ele, ao ouvir a ultima parte. Será que ouvira direito?

-Eu sei, conheço você o suficiente para saber que você é um cabeça dura arrogante quando quer; ela brincou. –E Astréia só queria lhe proteger, faz parte da natureza dela de mãe, mas eu precisava fazer você perder a postura de algum jeito;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Mas vou pensar no seu caso; Aaliah falou dando uma piscadinha marota antes de se esquivar do abraço dele.

-Uhn? –Shaka murmurou confuso.

-Vou fazer um lanche para Isa; ela falou se afastando.

-Ela espera; o cavaleiro falou impedindo-a de se afastar, colocando-se a sua frente.

-Shaka; Aaliah falou em tom de aviso.

-Estou com saudades; ele admitiu com ar inconsolável, aproximando-se dela.

-Isadora acabou de acordar e precisa comer algo;

-Ela espera mais um pouquinho; Shaka falou antes de puxar-lhe para um beijo intenso.

Pensou em protestar, mas qualquer pensamento foi varrido de sua mente, quando os braços do virginiano suspenderam-lhe do chão, fazendo-a aninhar-se em seu colo.

**.IV.**

Caminhou calmamente pela _Backer_ _Street_, àquelas horas o museu de Sherlock Holmes estava fechando, mas o café a poucos passos dali não.

De longe conseguia ouvir uma música gostosa e agradável. Embora quando houvesse saído de casa ainda nem houvesse amanhecido, ali a noite estava apenas começando.

A seção de filmes fora até as três da manhã, porque as garotas, como havia previsto, quiseram assistir os demais filmes e ameaçaram mandar um ou outro cavaleiro dormir no sofá se as contrariasse.

Depois que cada um fora para casa, decidiu ir se deitar, mas a falta de sono impediu que dormisse. Então, acabou decidindo sair logo do que ficar rolando na cama até amanhecer.

Parou de andar ao deparar-se com algumas mesinhas na calçada e um garçom andando para todos os lados.

-Boa noite, senhor Mú; o inglês falou cordialmente.

-Boa noite; ele respondeu num inglês igualmente cordial.

-Ela já esta esperando pelo senhor, na mesa de sempre; o rapaz avisou.

-Obrigado; o cavaleiro respondeu entrando.

Muitos olhares voltaram-se para si, mas ignorou, seguindo até quase o fim do estabelecimento, onde a encontrou sentada, bebericando uma xícara de café, com um livro nas mãos que mais parecia uma bíblia de tão grande.

-Oi;

-Oi; a jovem de melenas azuladas e incríveis orbes rosados falou sorrindo ao indicar-lhe uma cadeira a seu lado.

-Pensei que já houvesse lido esse livro; Mú comentou indicando a capa.

-A dança do universo é daquelas que a gente sempre lê de novo; ela brincou. –Mas como você está?

-Bem; ele respondeu chamando o garçom. –E a caminhada em Versalhes, como foi?

-Tudo bem, nenhum maníaco pervertido tentou me atacar, se isso lhe tranqüiliza; Laura respondeu em tom de provocação. –E a seção de filmes?

-Aquelas DVD's que você deixou lá salvou minha pele; Mú confessou.

-Imaginei, quando você falou de seção de filmes, duvidei muito que aquele bando de marmanjos soubesse escolher algo alem de Sexta-feira 13 ou American Pie; ela falou.

-É; ele concordou dando de ombros.

-Mas e ai, prefere jantar ou tomar café? –a jovem perguntou.

-Por hora um café vai bem; Mú respondeu antes de chamar novamente o garçom que passara reto pela mesa.

-Olha, depois você diz que a viciada em café sou eu; Laura provocou.

-Com o convívio a gente sempre pega alguma coisa; ele rebateu com um sorriso matreiro.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Nada; o cavaleiro respondeu com ar inocente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto sentava-se melhor na cama, estava começando a ficar entediada. Afastou as cobertas, colocando as pernas para fora.

Pelo visto Aaliah estava '**bastante'** ocupada e iria demorar a voltar, então, não iria fazer mal algum dar uma volta por ai.

Segurou-se no criado e levantou. Sentiu-se um pouco atordoada, mas isso não era desculpa para ficar ali. Deixou o quarto a passos ponderados, seguindo pelo extenso corredor, até encontrar as escadas para o primeiro andar.

Aquela casa era realmente grande; Isadora pensou, deixando-se guiar até encontrar-se na porta dos fundos, saindo na entrada do Vale das Flores.

Seguiu pelo caminho de seixos até deparar-se com o lago de águas cristalinas. O local que Aimê lhe dissera para usar de intermediário para devolver a armadura.

No momento havia esquecido de perguntar, mas estava curiosa para saber, aonde fora guardada a armadura? Balançou a cabeça para os lados, aquilo não era mais uma preocupação sua; Isadora pensou.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e se sobressaltou ao virar-se e encontrá-lo ali. Quem era ele afinal? –Isadora se perguntou.

-Algumas pessoas preferem me chamar de Emmus, outras de Olhos Vermelhos, você pode chamar do que quiser, não faz diferença; o cavaleiro negro falou como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

-O que você quer? –ela perguntou hesitante, enquanto ele mantinha-se encostado em uma árvore, os longos cabelos negro-esmeralda caiam brilhantes e sedosos pelos ombros, enquanto alguns fios atrevidos insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos.

-Vim ver como você estava, nosso primeiro encontro não foi lá muito agradável; ele comentou displicente. –Alem do mais, não precisa se preocupar, vim apenas para isso mesmo;

Fitou-o confusa, era estranho, mas sentia-se tão calma com ele ali. Diferente da energia opressiva que o rodeava da outra vez.

-Eu estou bem... Eu acho; Isadora balbuciou.

-Sei que não tenho o direito de lhe falar isso, mas você precisa voltar. Quanto mais adiar isso, pior vai ser para você mesma; Emmus aconselhou.

-Eu não entendo; a jovem começou. –Onde você lucra com isso? –ela quis saber.

-Por quê? –ele perguntou calmamente, como se esperasse por tal indagação.

-Ninguém faz nada sem esperar algo em troca; ela falou seria.

-Bastante perspicaz da sua parte; Emmus falou com um fino sorriso desenhando-se nos lábios bem desenhados. –Então, me considere uma exceção à regra;

-Mas...;

-Porém se você quiser colaborar, é outra historia; ele continuou de maneira enigmática.

-Como assim? –Isadora perguntou desconfiada.

-Alguém um dia me disse que três senhoras são as únicas que têm o poder de controlar nossa vida, nossos caminhos. Nos dizendo o que fazer, quando fazer e onde; Emmus explicou, enquanto caminhava até ela, porém parando em frente ao lado, fitando-o distraidamente.

-Então?

-Mas eu acho que aceitar isso é cômodo, não o certo. Porque cabe a nós decidirmos os melhores caminhos. Se existe um futuro somos nós que temos de fazê-lo, não elas;

-Tem lógica; ela murmurou.

-A única coisa que quero, é que você siga seu próprio caminho e não fique a mercê delas; ele completou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Você já se apaixonou alguma vez? –ela perguntou curiosa. Mal se dando conta de quando essa pergunta surgira em sua mente.

-Já, por isso sei que não cabe ao destino ser irônico e sim, a nós; Emmus falou taciturno. –Bem, é melhor voltar para dentro, vai chover; ele avisou olhando para o céu.

Seguiu o olhar dele, mas franziu o cenho, não havia nuvens.

-Mas não vai-...; Isadora parou ao voltar-se para o lado e ver-se sozinha.

Emmus, conhecido também por Olhos Vermelhos, quem será ele realmente? –ela se perguntou, encaminhando-se de volta a casa, mas deu poucos passos para dentro quando um trovão cortou os céus e a chuva começou a cair.

Estremeceu, sentindo os pelos do braço se eriçarem. Ele estava certo, mas como ele podia sabia?

-Isadora;

Deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Astréia atrás de si, mas respirou mais calma, sentindo o coração menos agitado. Definitivamente, aquele homem era um mistério; ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Sim!

-Preparei um lanche para você, é melhor vir comer;

-...; ela assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, de forma que ficasse mais confortável e apoiasse a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, sentindo os dedos finos do cavaleiro acariciarem suas costas. Suspirou pesadamente.

-Em que esta pensando? –Shaka perguntou.

-Isa me disse que quer partir hoje à noite; Aaliah falou lembrando-se do que conversara com ela.

-Mas...;

-E fizemos um acordo; ela continuou, serrando os orbes levemente.

-Qual? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Ela quer que eu passe um tempo com papai; Aaliah explicou.

-Só?

-Não; a jovem respondeu.

-Então, o que lhe preocupa? – o cavaleiro quis saber, enquanto virava-se de lado, podendo fita-la diretamente.

-Ela me disse que só vai dar uma chance a ele depois de um mês e vai se manter completamente afastada nesse meio tempo. Isadora disse que se o a '**aparente'** interesse do papai sobreviver, ela dará uma chance, se não, não falam mais nisso;

-Entendo; Shaka murmurou pensativo. –Mas nesse ponto ela esta certa;

-Qual?

-Não querer ficar entre vocês; o cavaleiro falou. –Eu concordo com ela. O melhor é vocês terem um tempo certo para se conhecerem. Quando voltarmos você não vai ser mais a mesma Aaliah que saiu e ele, o que deixou;

-Mas...;

-Não se preocupe antes do tempo, Isadora sabe o que faz e a única coisa que quer é sua felicidade, como eu; Shaka completou beijando-lhe os lábios.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, ele tinha razão.

Era melhor deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem.

**Continua...**


	27. Listen to your heart

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

♥

**Capitulo 2****7: Listen to your heart.**

**Sei que existe algo por trás do seu sorriso**

**Eu tenho uma noção pelo aspecto dos seus olhos.**

**Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor desaba aos pedaços.**

**Seu pedacinho de paraíso torna-se escuro demais.**

♫

**Ouça o seu coração, enquanto ele está chamando por você.**

**Ouça o seu coração, não há mais nada que você possa fazer.**

**Eu não sei para onde você estará indo e não sei porque.**

**Mas ouça o seu coração, antes que você lhe diga adeus.**

**.I.**

Despediu-se de todos e Vale das Flores, era hora de voltar para a casa. No caminho para o aeroporto, pegara as encomendas com Flora e passara numa loja de roupas para comprar uma nova muda para trocar.

Agora, já sentia o avião decolar. Em breve estaria em Atenas de novo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam começando a se acomodar em uma grande mesa colocada no terraço para o café. A conversa era alta e faltavam poucos a chegar.

-Onde está o Mú? –Shion perguntou aproximando-se da filha que conversa com Litus.

-Mestre Mú pediu para avisar que tinha um compromisso e não poderia vir; Celina avisou.

-O que pode ser mais importante do que tomar café conosco? -ele resmungou se afastando pensativo.

Na noite anterior não conseguia falar com o ariano. Precisava perguntar a ele o que aquele energúmeno do irmão mais novo andara fazendo pelas suas costas, mas com aquele bando de curiosos por perto era impossível.

E agora ele sumia; Shion pensou. Alias, essa não era a primeira vez. Vinha notando há alguns meses, mesmo antes do treinamento de Celina começar, que nos finais de semana ele sumia e dificilmente alguém sabia de seu paradeiro.

Imaginar que ele estava fora do santuário, estava fora de cogitação, porque cada vez que ele fazia alguma viagem longa para Jamiel, Mú avisava e também, não teria porque não avisar, ou teria?

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, era melhor parar, estava ficando neurótico de novo. Daqui a pouco só faltava pensar que o pupilo tinha alguma vida dupla fora do santuário, que andava ocultando.

-Bem, vamos nos sentar então; Ilyria falou interrompendo os pensamentos do marido, como se previsse o que iria sair dali.

Passos na escada chamaram a atenção de todos que se viraram para ver quem estava chegando. Até que avistaram uma farta cabeleira vermelha, que não era a de Alister.

-Quem é? –Yuuri perguntou curiosa.

-Bom dia!

-E ai garoto, aprendeu o caminho do santuário de novo? –Aldebaran brincou, indo até o recém nomeado cavaleiro de Áries.

-Acho que sim; Kiki respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. –Mas como você está?

-Bem, muito bem, mas porque não avisou que vinha. Ou aquele desnaturado do seu mestre esqueceu de nos contar?

-Foi algo decidido de última hora; o garoto respondeu.

-Mas venha, você chegou numa hora boa; o brasileiro falou, arrastando-lhe consigo. –Pessoal, pra quem ainda não conhece esse é o Kiki, pupilo do Mú...;

-Ex; o garoto o cortou.

-Uhn? –todos murmuraram surpresos.

-Como? –Aldebaran perguntou voltando-se para ele, com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Ahn! Tecnicamente agora eu sou o cavaleiro de Áries; o adolescente falou ignorando o choque geral.

-Bem... Que parte eu perdi, porque se bem me lembro o pirralho ainda estava treinando a alguns meses atrás; Mascara da Morte comentou, tão confuso quanto os demais. –Ai...; ele gemeu ao levar uma cotovelada de Yuuri.

-Completei meu treinamento há dois meses atrás e já passei no teste final; Kiki explicou.

-Então, isso quer dizer que o Mú pretende deixar o santuário? –a voz de Mia soou tremula, chamando a atenção de todos para esse detalhe.

-Isso é com ele, porque eu só vou assumir mesmo daqui a uns cinco, seis anos e olha lá; Kiki explicou.

-Por quê? –Milo perguntou curioso.

-Estou estudando num colégio técnico no Japão e pretendo fazer faculdade depois;

-Sério? –Ilyria perguntou surpresa.

-...; o garoto assentiu. –Mestre Mú disse que não é porque se é um cavaleiro que não se vai ter perspectiva de vida, mesmo que saiba que vai morrer no dia seguinte. Então, como se espera conseguir algo sem traçar metas? –ele falou.

-Bem típico do Mú; Aldebaran comentou em tom de aprovação.

-Então, enquanto faço técnico, no tempo livre eu trabalho com o Shun na fundação;

-Interessante, Mú não comentou nada com a gente; Iyria falou, vendo o estado de choque de Shion com a noticia.

-Isso foi oficializado ontem;

-Por isso ele saiu correndo; Milo comentou, lembrando-se de que ele deixara a Toca, mal se despedindo.

-Bem, já chega, vamos comer logo; Aldebaran falou mudando de assunto, puxando o garoto para sentar-se.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na beira da cama, com o telefone nas mãos, era melhor ligar e saber como ele estava, do que ficar na duvida de como as coisas estavam com o desaparecimento de Isadora, mas que a essas horas, já deveria estar desembarcando.

_**-Alô;**_

-Oi pai, é Aaliah? –a jovem de melenas azuladas falou.

_**-Oi querida;**_ o cavaleiro respondeu.

Franziu o cenho, nem mesmo estando tão longe, ele conseguia disfarçar aquele tom de voz. Não era normal ver o pai desanimado, embora antes de partir, a conversa que tiveram, tenha mostrado esse lado que pensara não conhecer.

Estava tão acostumada com ele agitado, fazendo uma coisa ou outra, que isso ainda lhe assustava.

_**-Como você está?**_ –Afrodite perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção novamente.

-Bem... E o senhor?

_**-Poderia estar melhor se você estivesse aqui;**_ ele falou em tom de brincadeira, mas notava-se uma certa ansiedade em sua voz.

-Logo estou de volta, é só mais uma semana; a jovem respondeu, omitindo a parte em que pretendia falar com Shaka e adiantar o retorno.

_**-Eu sei, mas não deixo de sentir a sua falta;**_ o cavaleiro falou em meio a um suspiro. –Mas e as coisas por ai, como estão? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Tudo na mais completa paz; Aaliah falou, instintivamente mordendo a pontinha da língua, para não falar mais do que podia. –E ai?

_**-No mesmo tédio de sempre... Desde que você viajou;**_ ele brincou. _**–Não acontece nada de interessante nesse lugar; **_

-Que pena; ela balbuciou, com um largo sorriso.

_-Aaliah!_

_**-É o Shaka?**_ –Afrodite perguntou ao ouvir uma voz de fundo.

-É, combinamos de sair e aproveitar o pôr-do-sol; ela falou animada, segurando-se para não falar que iriam vê-lo através de um passeio em um veleiro no porto.

_**-Uhn!**_

-O que foi?

_**-Nada não**_ Afrodite falou como quem não quer nada. **-Mas divirtam-se; **

-Obrigada; a jovem respondeu. –Bem, agora tenho que ir, mas logo eu ligo para o senhor de novo; ela avisou.

_**-Tudo bem;**_ ele falou conformado. De agora em diante teria de dividir as atenções da filha com o virginiano, mas enfim... Teria uma semana para se acostumar com a idéia.

O que começara apenas com uma tentativa de destruir a vida metódica e calculada do amigo, tomara proporções inimagináveis, das quais, não estava mais em suas mãos, o poder de controlar.

-Beijo;

**-Outro querida;** Afrodite falou desligando.

Fechou o aparelho e suspirou, sentindo os braços do cavaleiro envolverem sua cintura e o mesmo, apoiar o queixo sobre seu ombro.

-Como foi? –Shaka perguntou.

-Ele parece bem desanimado; Aaliah comentou, recostando-se melhor nele. –Parece aquele 'depressão' é bem maior do que imaginávamos;

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, antes de levantar-se e puxa-la consigo. –Vamos, depois vamos dar um jeito de resolver isso;

-Ta certo; Aaliah respondeu sorrindo.

Se preocupar demais agora não iria ajudar em nada, teria de esperar para ver o que aconteceria após a chegada de Isadora, ai sim, teria como se programar e saber como proceder; ela pensou, seguindo com ele para fora do quarto.

**.II.**

Céus, jamais a deixaria sair de seus braços; ele pensou, abraçando fortemente a jovem de melenas esverdeadas. Aqueles últimos dias havia sido um verdadeiro inferno.

-Filipe; Isadora sussurrou, tentando se afastar, mas ele não parecia disposto a deixá-la ir com facilidade.

-Senti sua falta; ele sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer quando seus lábios quentes roçaram suavemente a curva de seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, é aquele mês iria ser torturante; a jovem pensou, engolindo em seco. Como àquelas três senhoras poderiam ser tão sádicas? –a jovem se perguntou, mas as palavras de Emmus logo vieram a sua mente, precisavam fazer realmente um motim contra as três idosas, se não, aonde o mundo iria parar?

-Eu preciso ir; Isadora falou, sentindo-o ficar tenso.

-O que? –o pisciano perguntou em tom surpreso. –Você acabou de chegar e-...; parou vendo-a negar com um aceno.

-Não posso lhe explicar agora, mas uma hora você vai entender; a jovem falou desvencilhando-se do abraço. Por mais que quisesse ficar ali, não podia... tinha um acordo a cumprir com Aaliah e o quanto mais rápido ficasse longe daquela 'tentação encarnada' que derrubaria por terra todos os seus princípios, seria melhor.

-Isadora, o que está acontecendo? –ele perguntou dando um passo a frente, vendo-a recuar outro.

-Eu não tenho o direito de me colocar entre você e Aaliah; ela falou por fim.

-Mas você n-...; Afrodite parou, vendo-a erguer a mão, impedindo-o de continuar.

-Eu sei que sim, por isso, quero lhe pedir algo;

-Uhn?

-Passe um tempo com Aaliah, para conhecer realmente sua filha;

-Eu conheço Aaliah; ele falou aflito, querendo acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

-Qual a cor favorita dela? –Isadora perguntou a queima roupa.

-Azul; ele respondeu com ar neutro.

-Tem certeza? –ela rebateu, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder, porém palavra alguma saiu. Não, não tinha certeza, como não tinha certeza de muitas outras coisas mais sobre a filha e que também, não tinha coragem de perguntar. Fechou-os com frustração. Detestava admitir, mas precisavam mesmo daquilo.

-Bem, é melhor eu ir; a jovem balbuciou, dando-lhe as costas.

Era melhor sair dali antes que acabasse se arrependendo e relevando o acordo que fizera com Aaliah.

-Isadora, espera; Afrodite pediu, colocando-se a frente da jovem, impedindo-a de ir.

-Acho que não temos mais nada a dizer; ela falou com firmeza.

-Mas...;

-Mais um conselho Filipe, procure conhecer Aaliah primeiro, antes de querer tocar sua vida pra frente, para que não haja arrependimentos depois; Isadora falou, passando por ele, rumo a saída do Jardim das Rosas, porém antes de alcançar a escada, falou. –A gente se vê por ai;

Viu-a desaparecer no túnel, sem conseguir se mover. Uma semana com ela longe e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era ouvir calado e deixa-la partir... De novo; Afrodite pensou cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, dando um pesado suspiro.

Céus, estava pior do que um cego no meio de um tiroteio, como diria Aldebaran. Precisava tomar uma providencia logo, mas...; ele ponderou, Isadora estava certa, era melhor esperar Aaliah chegar e começar a caminhar conforme a estrada fosse aparecendo. A única coisa complicada nisso tudo, seria ficar longe dela nesse meio tempo; o cavaleiro concluiu.

**.III.**

Saiu do templo de Peixes como se houvesse tirado uma tonelada das costas, a sorte estava lançada e não podia mais voltar atrás.

-Isa; Milo chamou, vindo em sua direção. Ele, Alister, Eurin, Saga, Litus, Ilyria e o Grande Mestre estavam reunidos na entrada do templo, como se estivessem esperando-a sair.

-Oi... Algum problema? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Ahn! Bem...; o amigo artrópode começou hesitante.

-Bem, nós é que perguntamos; Eurin deu o primeiro tiro.

Sabia, estavam todos mortos de curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas como eram indiscretos; ela pensou num leve arquear de sobrancelha.

-Estou muito bem, obrigada pela preocupação; Isadora respondeu.

-Ahn! Mas...; Alister começou, apontando para o caminho que fizera.

-Ah! Sim... Ele ainda está vivo se é essa a sua preocupação; ela brincou. –Mas mudando de assunto, eu acho que seria melhor você já ir encomendando a coroa de flores;

-Como? –o pisciano perguntou confuso.

-Assim que desembarquei recebi um recado de papai, que ele esta vindo pra Atenas, lhe fazer uma visitinha e está bem animado para esse reencontro, principalmente quando descobriu que você esteve todos esses anos vivo e agora, casado com Eurin; Isadora explicou, com um sorriso '**angelicalmente** **diabólico'**.

-Você está brincando, não é? –Alister perguntou empalidecendo.

-...; negou com um aceno.

-Eliot esta vindo para cá? –Shion perguntou surpreso.

-Não só esta vindo para cá, como parece que quer passar uma boa temporada aqui, para matar a saudade do pupilo; Isadora completou com um sorriso travesso.

-Ele parecia muito aborrecido quando disse isso? –o pisciano quis saber.

-Olha, se estava, ele disfarçou bem; a jovem falou, segurando-se para não rir. –Mas agora tenho de ir, até outra hora;

-Até; eles responderam.

-Isa, espera... Vou com você; Milo avisou, seguindo a jovem.

Suspirou mais aliviada por livrar-se das perguntas, nunca pensou que a idéia de reencontrar o pai fosse tão aterrorizante para Alister, mas pelo menos estavam empatados.

-Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? –o Escorpião perguntou assim que começaram a descer os templos.

-Em Visby, como te disse;

-Mas...;

-Passei alguns dias em casa também, não sei, deu vontade de voltar lá; ela falou calmamente.

-Minos falou comigo esses dias; ele começou.

-Sério? –Isadora perguntou surpresa.

-...; assentiu. –Ele apareceu um dia ai, para dizer que estava tudo bem com você, embora ele não tenha dito onde você estivesse;

-Eu sai correndo, acabei não tendo tempo de te avisar. Foi no aeroporto que consegui ligar para a Cris e pedir pra ela cuidar do Don e falar com você; Isadora explicou.

-Você ainda não me contou, o que foi fazer em Visby? –Milo perguntou.

-É uma longa história; ela murmurou.

-Não se preocupe, tenho todo o tempo do mundo; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso matreiro, dando a entender que não iria deixá-la em paz enquanto não contasse tudo, até mesmo os detalhes '**sórdidos'**. –Já jantou?

-...; negou com um aceno. –Só comi algumas torradinhas durante o vôo;

-Vamos a Toca então, assim você me conta, enquanto comemos; ele falou, enquanto desciam os templos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se nas escadarias do templo, com a jovem de melenas castanho-esverdeado, ouviu-a suspirar pesadamente. Estava no santuário a dois dias, iria esperar o mestre chegar antes de voltar ao Japão, enquanto tinha aquele tempo livre com o final de semana e feriado prolongado no oriente.

-Algum problema Celina? –Kiki perguntou, enquanto passava levemente os dedos pelos cabelos arrepiados, que caiam sobre os ombros.

Qualquer um que o visse agora e que houvesse lhe conhecido a uns bons quatro anos atrás, jamais diria que aquele adolescente fora aquele garotinho espevitado pupilo do cavaleiro de Áries, que já vira os pilares do santuário do mar ruírem, os milagres cometidos pela fé na terra do norte, mas nem por isso, já tinha visto tudo que o mestre já vira para ter chegado aonde estava hoje.

-Só estou preocupada com o mestre, ele saiu ontem logo cedo e não disse quando volta; ela respondeu, vendo o sol erguer-se entre as árvores. Pelo menos conseguia conversar com o garoto sem o pai fazer um escândalo. O que era um verdadeiro milagre.

-Mestre Mú sempre procura ocupar o tempo dele com algo, dificilmente ele se permite não fazer nada; Kiki explicou. –Mas com o tempo você se acostuma; ele completou sorrindo.

-Mas não consigo não me preocupar; Celina balbuciou. E também a verdade é que não queria ficar muito tempo sozinha, tudo bem, tinha os pais e Hanay, ou qualquer um ali, mas confiava mais em si mesma com o mestre por perto.

-Ele não vai demorar, no máximo amanhã ele deve estar de volta; o garoto a tranqüilizou.

-Kiki, me diz uma coisa?

-Uhn! O que?

-Como é? Não sei, ter outra perspectiva alem de ser um cavaleiro; ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu não sei no seu caso, mas o mestre nunca me prendeu ao treinamento. Ele sempre me deu a opção de parar ou seguir adiante. Depois da batalha no santuário, como o treinamento já estava chegando ao fim, ele me deixou passar uma temporada no Japão com o pessoal, conheci também vários lugares com ele enquanto treinávamos. Aprendi o quanto o mundo é grande e tem coisas para serem descobertas;

-Mas de que adiantou todo o treinamento então? –ela indagou.

-Não foi só pelo desenvolvimento físico, aprendi muito como pessoa também. Passei boa parte do treinamento com o mestre em Jamiel, lá a reclusão é quase completa, mas alem de treinar, aprendi outras coisas, como a escrever, ler e a falar outros idiomas alem do nativo, o que facilitou muito minha vida, principalmente agora. Sei que ser um futuro engenheiro ou advogado, parece algo patético, se levar em consideração a perspectiva de ser um cavaleiro. Que parece bem mais glorioso, só que precisamos de objetivos. As guerras não vão durar para sempre, mesmo que pareça utopia demais;

-Entendo; Celina balbuciou.

-O mestre conseguiu essa chance pra mim de continuar a estudar e depois, fazer faculdade, alem é claro de trabalhar com o Shun, que sozinho, nem em um milhão de anos eu iria conseguir; Kiki falou sorrindo. –Mas eu também gosto de lidar com as pessoas, principalmente com crianças, estou pensando seriamente em fazer psicologia ou partir para a área de humanas depois; ele comentou empolgado. –Mas acredite, se você ainda tem duvidas quanto a seguir como amazona, converse com o mestre, creio que ele vai encontrar uma maneira de lhe ajudar;

-Não sei, duvido que eu tenha lá muitas opções, alem dessa; ela murmurou, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos e descansando a cabeça entre eles.

-Ser a filha do Grande Mestre não deve ser nem um pouco fácil, não? –ele comentou, notando o porquê de todo o desanimo dela.

-...; negou com um aceno.

Não, não era...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em um dos acentos livres na mesa, enquanto a jovem de melenas azuis ainda estava tomando banho lá em cima. Astréia provavelmente estava andando pela casa; ele pensou, elevando parcialmente seu cosmo, buscando pela mãe entre os cômodos.

Ainda lhe custava acreditar que levara uma surra daquelas da namorada, de propósito ainda por cima. Ficou imaginando se Aaliah tivesse feito um treinamento mais ferrenho o que não seria capaz de fazer; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Iriam voltar a Atenas uma semana antes do previsto, mas tinha uma importante decisão a tomar. Por mais que fosse difícil teria de se afastar por um tempo de Aaliah. A linha de raciocínio de Isadora estava certa, eles precisavam de tempo para se conhecer e ele estando por perto também seria um empecilho.

-Shaka; Astréia chamou, parando atrás do filho.

-Uhn! Sim mãe? –ele indagou voltando-se para ela.

Um longo silêncio pairou sobre ambos, enquanto a senhora apenas o fitava. É, não poderia querer nora melhor, ainda era difícil acreditar que aquele mesmo cavaleiro que lhe tratara com hostilidade há dois dias atrás fosse o mesmo a lhe chamar tão docemente agora de '**mãe'**.

-Ahn! Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa; ela começou hesitante.

Viu-o levantar-se e de maneira cordial puxar-lhe a própria cadeira para que se sentasse. Estarrecida, sentou-se, enquanto ele dava a volta, ocupando a outra.

-Algum problema? –Shaka perguntou preocupado.

-Não, não se preocupe; ela o tranqüilizou com um sorriso.

-Então?

-Ahn! Semana que vem será aniversário de Kala; ela começou, vendo o olhar surpreso dele. –E eu estava pensando em retornar ao Ganges por alguns dias;

-Entendo; ele balbuciou com ar pensativo. Kala era o filho da irmã de seu pai, Astréia já havia lhe contando que ele era pelo menos cinco anos mais velho do que si.

-Então, eu queria saber se você não quer ir comigo?

-Uhn! –Shaka murmurou surpreso.

-...; Astréia assentiu.

Ponderou por alguns segundos, voltar à Índia nunca havia sido um de seus planos, acostumara-se tanto a viver no mediterrâneo, que ver-se lá novamente sempre foi uma imagem disforme, mas não podia negar que seria interessante, entretanto havia Aaliah.

Pelo visto as Deusas do Destino andaram tecendo novamente; ele pensou, notando ser essa a oportunidade certa para que Aaliah e Afrodite pudessem passar um tempo juntos, sem ninguém entre ambos.

Desde que Astréia aparecera, Aaliah jamais ficara entre eles, alias, os ajudara a resolver aquela história de uma vez, então, precisava deixar o egoísmo de lado e pensar no que seria melhor para Aaliah agora.

-Eu preciso falar com Aaliah primeiro; ele respondeu.

-Converse com ela, vai ser melhor mesmo; ela respondeu sorrindo de maneira tranqüila.

**.IV.**

Estavam os três numa conversa animada há horas, nunca imaginou que aqueles dois tivessem tantas histórias interessantes para contar sobre o cavaleiro de melenas lilases; a jovem pensou, ouvindo com atenção os dois arianos.

-Então, eu poderia jurar que ia levar um puxão de orelhas; Kiki falou rindo, enquanto levava um copo de refrigerante aos lábios. –Mas mestre Mú sempre teve muita paciência no treinamento, foram raras as vezes que eu o vi se estressar com algo;

-Realmente, o mestre mesmo diz que só fica um pouco '**intratável'** na época do inferno astral; Celina concordou. –Mas até agora, não me lembro de tê-lo visto, nessa fase; ela comentou, pensativa.

-Quem não fica; Mia balbuciou, lembrando-se do que ela mesma passava em época parecida. –Mas e você Kiki, também reforma armaduras? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Faço algumas coisas de vez em quando, mas ainda tenho muito que aperfeiçoar para chegar ao nível do mestre; o garoto falou calmamente. –Quando eu acho que ele já sabe de tudo, ele aparece com alguma coisa nova; ele explicou.

-É, o mestre comentou esses dias que estava analisando algumas possibilidades novas para conseguir restaurar armaduras mortas; Celina falou. –Mas eu pensei que isso fosse impossível;

-Como assim? –Mia perguntou confusa.

-As armaduras zodiacais têm vida, que se extingue quando ela é muito danificada; Kiki falou. –Até onde eu sei, só existe um método para restauração nesse caso, que é a utilização do sangue do cavaleiro no processo de restauração, mas isso pode levar a morte do cavaleiro em questão;

-Nossa; a jovem de melenas negras murmurou.

-Mas o mestre comentou que existe outro, não me falou qual, mas que tem um método alternativo; ele explicou.

-Menos mal, porque se a armadura esta debilitada, quer dizer que o cavaleiro esta também com a saúde precária, não adianta nada dar o sangue para a armadura e morrer depois; Celina comentou.

-Realmente, tem de estudar muito para conseguir guardar tudo isso; Mia brincou.

-Palavras sabias; uma voz conhecida soou na entrada da cozinha.

Viraram-se imediatamente, vendo o jovem de melenas lilases entrar. Não pode impedir que seus olhos corressem dos pés a cabeça dele, notando as roupas pretas que apenas realçavam aquele ar de mistério que o envolvia. Os olhos ainda tinham aquele mesmo brilho que intensificada o verde das íris.

-Como vão? –Mu perguntou, passando por eles, enquanto seguia até a geladeira.

-Bem; os três responderam.

-Mestre como foi de viagem? –Celina perguntou curiosa.

-Tudo tranqüilo e por aqui, nenhum surto de histeria coletiva? –o cavaleiro perguntou casualmente, lançando um olhar de soslaio para a jovem de melenas negras.

-Não, papai parece estar realmente muito calmo esses dias; a jovem comentou, ainda surpresa com esse fato.

-Mestre Shion anda muito estressado pelo visto; Kiki comentou rindo.

-Você não faz idéia; Mia e Mú falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Pelo menos não mandou a madrinha ficar em cima de mim dessa vez; Celina comentou, em meio a um suspiro aliviado.

-Mas aposto que ele andou arrumando outras pessoas para fazerem isso; Mú comentou, enquanto enchia um copo com água gelada, ouvindo a jovem de melenas negras engasgar com o que tomava. –Tudo bem, Mia?

-...; ela assentiu, com a face corada.

-Do que esta se referindo, mestre? –Kiki perguntou olhando de um para o outro.

-Qual foi à proposta indecente Mia? –Mú perguntou, recostando-se no balcão de mármore, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, observando a jovem com um olhar intenso.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou corando ainda mais com o sorriso nada inocente que formou-se nos lábios dela, diante de seu pânico.

-Espera ai; Celina começou voltando-se para ela com os orbes serrados.

-A culpa não é dela Celina, o mestre sabe ser bastante persuasivo quando quer; Mú falou sem se abalar com a descoberta da pupila, alias, a situação vinha bem a calhar. –Mas e vocês, já jantaram? ele indagou, mudando de assunto.

-...; os dois arianos negaram com um aceno.

-Então, vamos até a Toca do Baco; ele falou desencostando-se do balcão e deixando o copo vazio sobre o mesmo.

-Bem, eu acho que já vou indo; Mia falou levantando-se, tencionando ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas estancou quando sentiu a mão dele fechar-se sobre seu ombro. Como ele se aproximara tão rápido?

-De maneira alguma; Mú falou calmamente. –Agora apressem-se os dois; ele falou voltando-se de soslaio para os pupilos, enquanto levava a jovem para fora da cozinha.

-Mas Mú, você acabou de chegar, deve estar cansado e-...;

-Já disse e faço questão de que jante comigo esta noite; ele completou quase num sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer e corar furiosamente.

-...; assentiu, sem conseguir pronunciar palavra alguma, apenas deixando-se guiar por ele.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então foi isso; Isadora explicou, não poupando os mínimos detalhes ao contar ao Escorpião o que acontecera na viajem a Visby.

-Você deveria ter me falado, eu iria com você; ele falou emburrado.

-Foi algo de última hora Milo, nem eu mesma previa o que iria acontecer; a jovem falou levando uma taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Vou perdoar dessa vez, só dessa ouviu bem? –Milo falou recostando-se melhor na cadeira. –E não me mate do coração de novo, por sumir desse jeito;

-Não se preocupe, agora esta tudo bem; Isadora respondeu sorrindo.

-Quase tudo; ele corrigiu, com ar pensativo. –E o Afrodite?

-O que tem ele? –ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Isadora; Milo falou em tom de aviso.

-Eu decidi dar um tempo nas coisas, Aaliah precisa de espaço para conhecer o pai e não vou me colocar entre os dois; Isadora falou séria.

-Imaginei que você fosse tomar uma decisão dessas, mas vai levar isso até quando?

-Até quando for necessário; ela falou impassível.

-Se você quer assim; ele falou dando de ombros.

Isadora era extremamente teimosa quando queria, não iria conseguir fazê-la mudar de idéia se ela não quisesse, então, teria de esperar o momento certo para agir; ele pensou maquinando um plano, já tinha tudo em mente, não seria difícil fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos antes do previsto.

-Milo; Isadora falou com os obres serrados.

-Sim? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maior que o gato da Alice.

-Pare de pensar, não gosto quando você faz essa cara de quem esta armando e eu não vou gostar do resultado final; ela falou apoiando os braços na beira da mesa.

-Porque acha que estou planejando algo? –Milo perguntou, tentando fazer-se de inocente, mas acabou por se trair, já que seu sorriso tornou-se maior ainda.

-Vou me abster do direito de permanecer em silêncio; a jovem falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Alem do mais, é melhor você não aprontar nada;

-Por quê? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Porque se não, vou ser obrigada a dar todas aquelas tortas de chocolate que trouxe de Visby para o Donatelo comer sozinho; Isadora falou vendo o olhar horrorizado dele.

-Você não faria isso; Milo falou indignado com a possibilidade.

-Tem certeza? –a jovem indagou, com um sorriso tão ou pior do que o dele a alguns segundos atrás.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os dois adolescentes iam à frente conversando animados, como se houvessem feito um complô para deixar o casal para trás.

-Mú; Mia começou hesitante.

-Uhn?

-Como Celina está? –a jovem indagou, porém notou-o arquear levemente a sobrancelha. –Você sabe, desde que o Kanon viajou; ela completou.

-Eu conheço minha pupila, Mia. Celina jamais dará o braço a torcer que anda amuada porque ele não esta aqui; o ariano falou calmamente, enquanto aproximavam-se de braços dados da Toca. –Mas é melhor assim;

-Não te entendo; Mia falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Eu me preocupo com Celina, mas não vou influenciar as decisões dela; Mú falou calmamente.

-Como?

-Cada um tem nas mãos, o poder de escolher o próprio caminho. Se ela decidiu não se manifestar, é porque, não achou que fosse o momento certo, nem madura o suficiente para levar isso adiante sem arrependimentos; ele explicou.

-Me desculpe, sei que não é da minha conta, mas-...;

-Não se preocupe, eu sei que você se importa com a Celina, já muitos outros por ai, estão apenas interessados em ver o circo pegar fogo; o ariano falou, um tanto quanto aborrecido. –Eles apenas se esquecem de uma coisa;

-O que? –Mia perguntou curiosa.

-Que até os signos mais pacíficos, tem tendências assassinas quando chegam ao limite; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Uhn! Então esse é mais um dos mistérios de Áries? –ela brincou.

-Talvez; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática. A preocupação de segundos antes, passou a dar lugar ao travesso flerte que se iniciava. –Porque se estiver interessada em saber dos demais...; o cavaleiro falou, jogando a sugestão no ar.

-Isso é um convite? –Mia perguntou, voltando-se para ele, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Se quiser encarar dessa forma e correr o risco; o ariano falou, parando de andar e ficando frente a frente com amazona.

-Tentador; ela respondeu, quase num sussurro.

-Boa noite; a voz animada de Dionísio lhes chamou a atenção, fazendo-os ver que já haviam chegado a um bom tempo e eram observados pela divindade, que segurava a porta, esperando-os decidirem quando iriam entrar.

-Boa noite; o casal respondeu. Kiki e Celina já estavam lá dentro e não pareciam nem um pouco incomodados em esperar o casal.

-Mesa para os quatro, ou estão esperando mais alguém? –Dionísio perguntou.

-Apenas nós Dionísio; Mú respondeu, mantendo a mão levemente pousada sobre a cintura da jovem de melenas negras, impedindo-a de se afastar muito de si.

-Venham comigo; ele falou seguindo pela Toca rumo ao restaurante.

Muitos olhares recaíram sobre os quatro, mas pelo menos os três arianos não pareciam se importar com isso, como se fosse mais um dia comum e corriqueiro na vida deles, entretanto a jovem de melenas negras engoliu em seco.

-Algum problema, Mia? –Mú perguntou, puxando-lhe a cadeira cordialmente, para que se sentasse.

-Não, problema algum; ela respondeu tensa.

-Não deveria se importar com o que os outros pensam, principalmente quando os '**outros'** em questão são um bando de desocupados e fofoqueiros; ele falou calmamente, sentando-se ao lado dela, enquanto Celina e Kiki ocupavam os acentos do outro lado da mesa.

-Concordo com o mestre; Celina falou entrando na conversa. –Como diz a Aishi, lugares onde muitas pessoas de personalidades diferentes vivem, sempre sai alguma fofoca, mas se viver em função disso, é perder tempo desnecessário, que poderia ser aproveitado com coisas mais úteis; ela falou, sem notar o olhar travesso que a amazona recebera do cavaleiro, quando mencionou o **'coisas mais úteis';**

-Ahn! Tudo isso é influência do signo, ou sua mesmo? –Mia perguntou voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que apenas sorriu de canto, sem deixar de demonstrar o orgulho que tinha da pupila.

-Acho que só dei sorte com meus pupilos; ele falou indicando Kiki que assentiu.

-Com licença... Desejam pedir? –um garçom perguntou se aproximando.

-...; Mú assentiu, enquanto ele lhes entregava os cardápios.

**.V.**

À noite a muito já caira sobre o céu grego, mas isso não parecia ser um empecilho para ele.

Os passos eram silenciosos, enquanto tocava as pedras e via a porta abrir-se para si, sem nenhum ruído. Desceu as escadas de pedra em silêncio, procurando não chamar a atenção. Só pedia aos céus que não fosse visto por ninguém saindo dali ou teria grandes problemas; ele pensou, continuando a caminhada.

Logo o diria iria nascer e tinha pouco tempo para colocar tudo em ordem, precisava se apressar, porque dessa vez iria agir sozinho;

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Agora a fic esta chegando ao fim, mil perdões pela demora em postar, mas como a maioria das minhas fics agora. Estou fechando cada capitulo com no mínimo quinze páginas e até isso acontecer, demora um pouquinho.

Mas voltando a fic, o que acharam do Mú? Ou melhor, quais as expectativas de vocês para ele? Ah, e também, Afrodite. O que vocês acham que as Deusa do Destino, tem reservado para ele e Isadora? Alem é claro, da própria Aaliah e nosso virginiano super fofo.

No mais, agradeço de todo o coração, aqueles que vem acompanhando essa história desde o começo e um abraço especial a Margarida e Flor de Gelo, pelo coment no capitulo passado.

Até a próxima...

Dama 9


	28. Caminhos

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 28: Caminhos.**

**.I.**

Abriu a loja assim que o ponteiro bateu oito horas da manhã, estava animada para voltar a trabalhar, fora bom passar aquele tempo em casa, mas ainda tinha sua rotina, alias, passara tanto tempo vivendo sozinha, que sentia-se privada de privacidade ao permanecer numa casa com tantas pessoas, por mais que fossem de sua família.

Possivelmente no próximo natal iria visitar os avós, iria levar uma bela bronca por demorar tanto a ir a Baviera, mas tudo seria compensado depois; ela pensou sorrindo, enquanto passava um pano de algodão com álcool sobre as prateleiras de vidro.

-Bom dia, com licença;

Ouviu o sininho da porta tocar e virou-se, vendo um garotinho de cabelos castanhos entrar hesitante na loja.

-Bom dia; Isadora respondeu sorrindo.

-Moça, pediram para lhe entregar isso; ele falou estendendo-lhe uma caixinha.

-Quem? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Desculpa, mas não posso contar; o garotinho falou com um sorriso infantil. –O moço pediu pra guardar segredo; ele completou num sussurro cúmplice.

-...; Isadora assentiu desconfiada, o que será que era? –ela se perguntou pegando a caixinha, mas quando foi perguntar ao garoto como era o sujeito, ele já havia ido embora.

Soltou o laço branco que a fechava e retirou a tampa. Entreabriu os lábios surpresa ao ver duas rosas envoltas por uma folha de seda, mas era uma rosa azul e outra vermelha, cujos galhos estavam entrelaçados.

Não havia cartão, nem nada. Vasculhou o pacote buscando algum indicio que lhe levasse a identidade daquele que lhe mandara as rosas, mas nada. Quem será então? –ela se perguntou.

Encaminhou-se para o balcão, colocou a caixa sobre o mesmo e observou com mais atenção às rosas, estremeceu quando um estranho pensamento passou por sua mente como um flash. Mesmo que fosse um absurdo, não poderia abandonar ainda todas as possibilidades; Isadora concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Acordou cedo, não muito disposto, mas não podia ficar ali o dia todo, trancado naquele templo; Afrodite pensou, enquanto se arrumava e seguia para a cozinha tomar café.

Será que Isadora já fora para a floricultura? –ele se perguntou curioso, para em seguida balançar a cabeça nervosamente para os lados, repreendendo-se por isso.

Ela deixara claro que ficaria afastada até tudo se resolver, ficar pensando nela seria apenas se martirizar, mesmo que não conseguisse evitar.

Queria entender o que estava sentindo afinal, já que quando via-se pensando nisso, não conseguia encontrar as respostas certas. Quando começara? Não fazia idéia, já deixara de buscar por essa resposta.

-Parece confuso; ouviu alguém comentar e quase deu um pulo da cadeira quando viu Aishi surgir a sua frente.

-Aishi; ele falou com ar cansado. –Bom dia;

-Bom dia; ela respondeu, enquanto apoiava os braços sobre a beira da mesa. –Quer conversar?

-Vai bancar minha analista, agora? –o cavaleiro perguntou com um fraco sorriso. Quem sabe uma ajuda profissional não fosse a mais indicada para o momento; ele pensou;

-Se você precisar; a amazona respondeu calmamente, vendo-o assentir e tomar a cadeira da frente.

**.II.**

Passou pelos corredores com ar pensativo, fazia pelo menos três dias que estava tentando conversar com o antigo pupilo, mas sempre um motivo ou outro lhe impedia. Uma vez aquela reunião surpresa em Áries, outra, a repentina viajem para sabe-se lá onde, mas que ele ficou fora dois dias e só voltou domingo à noite; o ariano pensou.

Precisava resolver aquela situação, não poderia deixar as coisas pela metade, ou pior, saber delas por intermédio de outros. Somente ele poderia lhe contar tudo, sem restrições sobre o que acontecera há quase dezoito anos atrás.

-Celina, o Mú esta em casa? –Shion perguntou assim que avistou a filha entrando no último templo sozinha já que Kiki assim que amanhecera voltara para o oriente.

-Não pai, mestre Mú saiu cedo para resolver algumas coisas na vila; a amazona respondeu calmamente. –Por quê? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Preciso falar com ele; o ariano falou com ar cansado, mais essa, daqui a pouco teria de agendar uma hora com ele.

-Posso avisá-lo se o senhor quiser? -Celina sugeriu.

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe... Outra hora falo com o Mú; Shion respondeu, precisava ser pessoalmente. –Mas vamos logo, sua mãe já esta nos esperando para o café; ele completou, indicando-lhe para seguir a sua frente.

-...; a jovem assentiu, um pouco intrigada com as expressões do pai. Será que estava acontecendo alguma coisa? –ela se indagou, antes se acompanhá-lo. Enfim, era melhor esperar para ver.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O dia mal chegara ao meio e no canto da floricultura, próximo ao poleiro de Donatelo, um vaso estava quase cheio de tantas rosas, vermelhas e azuis. Olhou para o relógio em cima de uma das bancadas de vidro, suspirou pesadamente. Ainda não era nem meio dia.

Nas ultimas duas vezes que o garotinho aparecera, tentara persuadi-lo a lhe contar quem estava enviando as rosas, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de lhe pegar distraída e sair rapidamente. Negando-se a responder.

Não podia negar, estava muito, mas muito curiosa para saber a origem daquelas rosas. A azul e a vermelha, embora se negasse a acreditar na idéia de que intimamente queria que fosse apenas uma pessoa.

-Bom dia; ouviu alguém falou entrando na floricultura.

-Bom dia, Mú. Como vai? –ela o cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Bem e você? –ele perguntou aproximando-se da bancada onde a jovem arrumava alguns arranjos para colocar na vitrine.

-Bem, trabalhando bastante, mas isso faz parte; Isadora brincou. –Mas e você, esta procurando por algo especifico ou esta a passeio? –ela perguntou, fitando-o curiosamente.

-Estou procurando algo especifico; o cavaleiro falou indicando um vaso com rosas cor de champanhe. –Quero um buquê daquelas; ele completou.

-Só um minuto; a jovem falou enxugando as mãos no avental que usava e seguiu até a bancada onde o vaso estava para pegar as flores e fazer o arranjo. –Ali em cima da mesa tem cartões, se quiser ir escrevendo;

-Ah não, não vai ser necessário; Mú falou calmamente. –Você tem gérberas vermelhas também?

-Tenho; Isadora respondeu.

-Gostaria que fizesse um com elas, também; ele explicou.

-Nossa, quantas flores... Garota sortuda essa hein; ela brincou, enquanto começava a separar as flores.

-Uhn! Quase isso; ele falou casualmente.

-Como? –Isadora perguntou, voltando-se para ele curiosa, ainda mais ao ver o cavaleiro inclinar-se, apoiando-se na mesa para escrever em um dos cartões que indicara.

Franziu o cenho, ele não disse que não iria precisar de cartão, ou fora só impressão a sua? –ela se perguntou, para em seguida compreender que ele escrevia o cartão para o segundo buquê, não para as rosas. O que ele estava tramando?

-Logo você vai descobrir; ele falou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios como se houvesse ouvido seus pensamentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Faltavam poucos para chegarem à arena, mas pelo menos um número razoável já havia feito aquecimento e preparava-se para começar o treino, mesmo naquele dia tão quente.

-Nossa, havia me esquecido do quanto é quente aqui; Alister comentou, abanando-se freneticamente estava tão acostumado com seu país que a maior parte do ano era frio, ou pelo menos razoavelmente gelado que era um choque todo aquele calor.

Ainda passaria um tempo com Eurin em Atenas antes de irem para Visby, enquanto isso, não achava nem um pouco ruim participar da rotina com os demais, como nos velhos tempos, mesmo com aquele tempo; ele pensou, passando a mão pela testa, tirando algumas gotas de suor que já começavam a pingar dos fios vermelhos.

-Vai se acostumando, tem dias piores; Aiolia reclamou.

-Ah Leo, você ultimamente esta reclamando de mais; Aldebaran provocou. –Não sei não, daqui a pouco a Marin se cansa e não rola casamento, cuidado hein;

-Hei! –ele falou indignado, para em seguida deixar os orbes correrem pela arena buscando a noiva. –Por falar nisso onde ela está?

-Não sei, mas Eurin disse que iria falar com Filipe quando saímos, as outras não devem demorar a chegar; Alister respondeu.

-Já devem estar chegando; Saga comentou se aproximando.

-Nossa, qual a comemoração? –Aldebaran perguntou olhando para a extremidade oposta da arena.

-O que? –Mascara da Morte perguntou sentando-se em um banco ao lado do Escorpião que também treinava com os demais.

Não demorou para que todos os olhares caíssem sobre as jovens que entravam no Coliseu, cada uma tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, enquanto falavam algo entre si, mas o que chamou a atenção deles foi uma delicada rosa champanhe na mão de cada uma.

-Será que é aniversario de alguém; Shura comentou, contando nos dedos os dias, para saber quem era o aniversariante do mês.

-Acho que não; Alister falou, vendo que até mesmo Eurin acabava de entrar na arena com uma rosa igual a das outras nas mãos. –Quem vai lá ver o que é? –ele perguntou, porém ao virar-se, notou que estava falando sozinho e os demais já se precipitavam para o outro lado.

**.III.**

Aproximou-se do santuário a passos calmos e precisos. O dia estava quente, mas nem por isso, iria deixar de fazê-lo pegar fogo até meia noite. Toda aquela rotina pacata dos últimos dias estava se tornando cansativa e maçante e como Laura diria, ninguém trabalha sem motivação. Estava na hora de fazê-los terem um motivo para ficarem realmente com medo da própria sombra se fosse o caso.

Às vezes se perguntava se toda aquela insegurança era devido a tudo que acontecera no passado, a perspectiva de não estar vivo no dia seguinte, o árduo treinamento, ou até mesmo a personalidade e o signo.

Problemas pessoais todos tinham e isso não os torna diferentes de pessoas comuns que em seus dias corriqueiros, passam por desentendimentos, inícios e fins de relacionamentos.

Era uma lógica pura e simples... Insegurança era uma coisa, mas se acomodarem e ficarem inseguros por simplesmente deixarem à relação '**esfriar'** era outra; ele pensou, subindo as escadarias do primeiro templo.

-Bom dia, Mú... Nossa, que flores são essas? – Yuuri perguntou, ao descer as escadarias de Touro com Litus.

-Bom dia; o ariano respondeu cordialmente. Havia mandado o buquê de gérberas para o templo antes de sair da floricultura, então agora, só restavam às rosas, que logo iriam para as mãos de suas respectivas '**donas'**. –São rosas, alias... Uma delas tem seu nome; ele falou galante, ao retirar uma delicada rosa do arranjo para em seguida estende-la a amazona.

-Pra mim? –a jovem de melenas prateadas perguntou surpresa.

-E esta é sua, Litus; ele completou, dando a garota de orbes violeta uma das muitas que compunham o buquê.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu, levando a delicada flor até o nariz, aspirando com suavidade aquela essência estarrecedora. –Mas... Ahn! Que dia é hoje? –Litus indagou confusa.

-Segunda-feira; Mú respondeu, enquanto Yuuri parecia abismada com a flor que tinha nas mãos.

-Acho que ela quis dizer, que bem... É algum feriado, data comemorativa, aniversário? –Yuuri falou, gesticulando, um tanto quanto nervosa.

-Não que eu saiba; ele respondeu, calmamente. –Por quê?

-Bem... Você sabe; Yuuri balbuciou, indicando a rosa.

-Ah sim! –o ariano falou, vendo-a assentir. –Por acaso preciso que seja um feriado ou aniversario para presentear tão belas damas, com flores? –ele indagou, dando uma piscadinha travessa as garotas.

-Não, de maneira alguma; as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Tenham um bom dia; Mú falou sorrindo, ao passar por elas, rumo ao templo seguinte.

Observaram-no sumir entre as escadarias, ainda surpresas com o que acontecera. Ele simplesmente lhes dera uma rosa. Parecia algo banal, mas não era... E até o fim do dia, os demais iriam saber disso. Ah se iam.

-O mundo deveria ser povoado por mais arianos; Litus comentou, vendo a jovem de melenas prateadas assentir.

-É, deveria...;

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Parecia uma peça do destino, pura ironia se fosse considerar tudo, mas o fato é que todas agora encontravam-se na arena com suas respectivas rosas. Por mais que a situação houvesse sido inusitada, não era fácil ignorar a importância daquele gesto.

Mesmo que na concepção de outros, o ariano houvesse literalmente soltado sobre o santuário, as sete pragas do Egito. Porque bem... Era assim que muitos viam aquilo, ou pelo menos, jamais admitiriam que não foram capazes de tomar a mesma iniciativa antes; ela pensou, observando a delicada flor.

Pelo menos em uma coisa, não tinha do que reclamar do marido, Alister sempre fora um pisciano completo, fiel ao signo, às vezes fiel de mais, mas era carinhoso e atencioso, com uma lábia terrivelmente cruel para extinguir as brigas quando as mesmas ameaçavam se inflamar.

Mas depois de tudo que haviam vivido, todo aquele tempo separados e o que acontecera antes, ele não mudara tanto, ainda lembrava-se das visitas feitas ao Coroa do Sol, as noites de estrelas que apenas ficavam deitados sobre a grama, vendo o tempo passar e sentindo a presença um do outro. Sim, não podia reclamar...

Nenhum dos dois eram perfeitos, tinham suas falhas e como qualquer casal que tentava ser 'aparentemente' normal, buscavam contornar de maneira pacifica essas falhas.

Entretanto, mesmo não conseguindo evitar pensar que seu marido era realmente perfeito e que as Deusas do Destino estavam de muito bom humor quando cruzaram seus caminhos, sentia agora no ambiente uma nuvem negra ameaçando cobrir tudo.

É, conseguia entender o que o ariano pretendia, só esperava que aquele bando de cavaleiros enfurecidos, compreendesse também; ela pensou vendo-os se aproximarem.

-Ai que fofo; Litus falou, enquanto as demais apenas riam alheias a tempestade que se aproximava.

-Que garota de sorte essa Mia; Eurin comentou tentando de alguma forma chamar a atenção delas com olhares de soslaio para os que se aproximavam. Apenas Marin pareceu compreender de imediato o aviso.

-Realmente, mas não que eu também não seja, já que o Gui também é fofo; Yuuri falou casualmente. –Mas ele não é muito dado a essas coisas;

-Realmente, quando ele apareceu, eu até fiquei pensando se era algum aniversário, feriado ou data comemorativa; Shina comentou, mesmo que quisesse negar não podia dizer que aquilo não a surpreendera também.

-Quem diria; Marin murmurou com ar pensativo.

-Bom dia meninas; Milo falou aproximando-se sorrindo, antes de ter o colarinho da camisa, segurando por Shura que o obrigou a reduzir a marcha.

-Bom dia; elas falaram.

-Ahn! Então, que dia é hoje? –Guilherme perguntou a queima roupa aproximando-se da namorada.

-Segunda-feira amor; Yuuri respondeu, enquanto levava a rosa até o nariz, aspirando o suave perfume.

-Que é segunda, nós sabemos, mas o que esta acontecendo hoje? –Shura perguntou.

-Nada, só as coisas de rotina; Litus respondeu, vendo que até Saga tinha uma expressão estranha.

-Ahn! Então porque isso? –Aiolia perguntou indicando as rosas.

-Ah! As rosas; elas falaram em uníssono.

-É; eles responderam impaciente.

-Ganhos do Mú; as garotas responderam juntas.

-Como assim do Mú? –Aldebaran perguntou curioso.

-Ai alem de gatinho é super fofo; Yuuri falou de maneira quase infantil.

-Como é? –Mascara da Morte perguntou com os orbes perigosamente estreitos.

-Isso mesmo, ele é muito fofo, hoje nem é aniversario da gente e mesmo assim ele fez questão de dar uma rosa a cada uma; Litus falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ignorando o fato do namorado estar mais vermelho que os cabelos de Marin e o que isso realmente significava.

-Oras! Quem ele pensa que é? –Shura resmungou indignado, vendo que até mesmo Shina parecia ter gostado do pequeno mimo.

-É impressão a minha ou o filme de vocês ta queimado? –Milo comentou, indo sentar-se ao lado da amazona, achando tudo realmente muito divertido.

Como nenhum deles se habilitou em negar, não foi difícil constatar a resposta...

-Bonita rosa; o Escorpião comentou casualmente para a amazona.

-Realmente; Shina concordou. –O Mú tem muito bom gosto;

-Eu vou matar aquele carneiro; Mascara da Morte falou com um olhar assassino.

-Vai nada; Yuuri rebateu com o mesmo olhar.

-Claro que vou, quem ele acha que é pra sair por ai flertando com a minha mulher? –o canceriano vociferou.

-Como é? –ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha e estava prestes a se levantar, quando a mãe de Marin pousou sobre seu ombro, fazendo-a voltar a acomodar-se no banco.

-Calma pessoal; Marin falou, interferindo. –Foi apenas uma gentileza, não a mal algum nisso;

-Concordo com a Marin; Aiolia falou serio. Se fosse outra pessoa certamente estaria rugido enfurecido com a possibilidade de algum franguinho por ai, estar tentando chamar a atenção de sua noiva, mas não havia mais motivos para isso e confiava no amigo. Mú jamais faria alguma coisa que certamente, causaria muito arrependimento depois e alem do mais, todo o santuário sabia que ele gostava de Mia, ou se alguns ainda não sabiam, tiveram uma boa amostra na ultima reunião. –Mú nunca desrespeitou nenhuma das garotas e não vejo mal algum nisso;

-Mas...; Saga começou.

-Se você não confia no próprio taco, não é ele que você tem de culpar; Aldebaran o cortou, com um olhar sério. É, aquele ariano era só quietinho, mas quando queria virar o santuário de ponta cabeça, não poupava esforços, seria divertido ver até onde aqueles caras iriam depois dessa; ele pensou, quase rindo.

Muitos ali ficaram emburrados, mas as garotas nem ao menos prestaram atenção. Se aquela seria uma boa retaliação para aqueles que andavam com a consciência pesada ultimamente, certamente havia funcionado tal qual um pavio recém aceso, cuja chama iria detonar um barril de pólvoras. O efeito seria devastador e instantâneo.

-E ai, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? –Milo perguntou casualmente ignorando o caos que se instalara a poucos passos de si.

-Não, por quê? –Shina respondeu, voltando-se para ele.

-Não quer jantar comigo na Toca hoje? –ele perguntou.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu calmamente. –As oito?

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, tendo a leve impressão de que ouvira um rosnado. Olhou para os lados, como não viu nada aparentemente anormal, retomou a conversa com a amazona.

**.IV.**

Terminou de fechar as malas e guardar os últimos pertences, suspirou pesadamente, um mês. Será que iria agüentar? –ele se perguntou, enquanto arrastava a bagagem para o corredor.

-Já estou pronta; Aaliah avisou, encontrando com ele.

-E eu já terminei aqui; Shaka respondeu. –Vou levar as suas para o carro e depois volto buscar o resto;

-...; ela assentiu, acompanhando-o até a escada. –Onde está Astréia?

-Ela disse que nos encontraria no aeroporto; ele respondeu, começando a descer.

-Enquanto você leva, vou pegar algumas coisas que deixei na cozinha, já nos encontramos;

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu.

Estava realmente curioso, logo pela manhã a mãe dissera que tinha algumas coisas para resolver, mas os encontraria no aeroporto. Mentalmente agradeceu por isso, precisavam daquele tempo juntos. Não era como se fossem ficar uma eternidade sem se ver, mas não era nada fácil lidar com aquilo; ele pensou, dando um pesado suspiro, antes de passar pela porta, rumo ao carro estacionado logo à frente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na beira do lago, vendo as águas cristalinas brilharem com os raios solares. O dia começara bem e apesar de querer manter-se longe da agitação da arena, gostava mesmo da vida que tinha ali.

Suspirou, recostando-se no tronco de uma árvore atrás de si, vendo alguns peixinhos agitaram-se nas águas, enquanto o vento soprava as folhas. Não pode deixar de serrar os orbes e perder-se nas lembranças da noite anterior.

♥

Estavam a um bom tempo conversando, quando os pupilos disseram que pretendiam ir até o bar conversar com algum conhecido, não fez objeção alguma, pelo contrario, por um segundo viu-se tentado a dizer-lhes que não tivessem pressa.

Com extrema sutiliza, voltou-se para a jovem de melenas negras, vendo-a um tanto quanto nervosa. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-Dança comigo? –ele indagou, estendendo-lhe a mão, num gesto lento e demorado que ela acompanhou com os olhos, como se para ter certeza de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Mia assentiu. Colocando a mão sobre a dele, sentiu o momento que a mesma fechou-se sobre a sua e o cavaleiro puxou-lhe para cima de maneira tão suave, fazendo-a se sentir como se tivesse o peso de uma pluma.

Caminharam por entre as mesas até a pista de dança, nessa hora, como para contrariar todos os tabus contra o destino que tinha, uma música lenta e suave começou a tocar.

Envolveu-a pela cintura, aconchegando-a entre seus braços, enquanto algumas pessoas na pista, afastavam-se dando-lhes espaço.

-Então? –o ariano começou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn?

-Qual foi à chantagem do mestre? –Mú perguntou casualmente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Mia balbuciou, desviando o olhar.

-Espero que ele não tenha apelado, seria algo terrivelmente desagradável; o ariano falou, com os orbes estreitos.

-Não, não; Mia apressou-se em dizer. –Ele só, bem... Na verdade, eu acabei me oferecendo para ficar com a Celina e o Kiki; ela explicou, abaixando os olhos, corada.

-Como? –Mú indagou, surpreso.

-É que eles estavam tão animados conversando e o mestre já estava rosnando, então, decidi ficar por perto, antes que ele saísse mandando alguém pra outra dimensão; ela explicou nervosamente.

-Uhn! Interessante; ele sussurrou.

Estremeceu e hesitante deixou os braços contornarem o pescoço do cavaleiro, enquanto o mesmo apoiava o queixo sobre seu ombro, roçando-lhe a face. Serrou os orbes, diante daquela tenra sensação de estar sendo transportada a um mundo paralelo, onde mais nada importava.

-Obrigado por ter ficado com Celina, não duvido que o mestre tivesse realmente feito isso, sendo o Kiki meu pupilo ou não; Mú falou, enquanto uma de suas mãos corria de maneira lenta e demorada pelas costas da jovem, impedindo-a de se afastar um centímetro sequer.

-Não por isso; ela respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas me diz, é alguma coisa com o signo?

-Uhn?

-Esse negócio de ser tão possessivo; Mia explicou, enquanto aquela suave melodia parecia envolvê-los ainda mais.

-Não sei; o cavaleiro respondeu com sinceridade. –Mas quando descobrir, você será a primeira a quem vou contar; ele completou, envolvendo-a em um abraço possessivo, que a surpreendeu, principalmente pelo fato de ver-se correspondendo com igual intensidade. Como se quisesse que o mundo acabasse, mas jamais se afastaria dele.

Fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, os corpos roçando-se com suavidade, o calor emanado por ambos envolvia-os de tal forma que sentiam o tempo correr de maneira lenta. Como se mais nada importasse...

♥

Abriu os olhos novamente, dando um baixo suspiro. Aquela noite fora simplesmente surreal, que lhe custava acreditar que tudo acontecera mesmo.

Quase deu um pulo ao ver a seu lado, bem próximo a sua mão um delicado buquê de gérberas. Olhou para os lados, tentando saber se não estava sozinha ali, mas nem ao elevar o cosmo notou outra presença. Estranho, como ela aparecera ali? –Mia se perguntou, tomando o buquê entre as mãos.

Olhou atentamente, encontrando um cartãozinho escrito seu nome. Abriu-o com cuidado, vendo o que o bilhete ali dizia e no momento seguinte sentiu a face incendiar-se.

**Obrigado pela noite maravilhosa... Espero podermos repetir a dose numa próxima vez.**

**Ass: Mú.**

Segurou firmemente o buquê entre os braços assim que terminou de ler, soltou a respiração, mal notando que havia a prendido quando batera o olho primeiro na assinatura.

Ainda se lembrava do que acontecera após aquela ultima dança...

♥

Deixaram a Toca do Baco já era bem tarde, ainda ficaram um tempo mais na pista e depois voltaram a mesa encontrando Celina e Kiki lhes esperando para voltarem. Decidiram voltar a pé e não, com telesinese.

-Kiki!

-Sim, mestre; o cavaleiro respondeu prontamente.

-Acompanhe Celina até em casa, eu vou levar a Mia; o ariano falou, assim que chegaram à entrada do santuário.

-Mú, não precisa se incomodar; ela falou mais nervosa do que desejava parecer.

-Não é incomodo algum; ele falou taxativamente.

-Então, boa noite Mia; Celina falou, entendendo a deixa para se despedir e antes que kiki pudesse fazer algum comentário indiscreto, já estava arrastando o ruivo para o santuário.

-Boa noite; ela respondeu, enquanto os dois arianos se afastavam. –Mú não precisava, minha casa é aqui perto;

-Não é uma questão de precisar, por necessidade; o cavaleiro falou, enquanto começavam a andar. –E sim, de eu querer lhe acompanhar... Ou há algum problema quanto a isso? –ele indagou, lançando-lhe um olhar de soslaio.

-Não, claro que não... Só não quero incomodar; Mia falou a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

-Como já disse, não é incomodo algum... E olhe, já chegamos; ele avisou.

-Uhn?

Ele apenas apontou uma das casas, bem próxima à entrada do santuário.

Mal havia notado o caminho percorrido, estava tão entretida prestando atenção nele, que poderiam andar mais alguns quilômetros e não ia fazer a menor diferença.

-Ahn! Então, obrigada; ela falou, com um sorriso hesitante, enquanto parava na soleira da porta.

-Não por isso; ele falou, aproximando-se.

Teve um ímpeto de recuar, mas não conseguiu mover um pé. Seus olhos buscaram os dele, encontrando um brilho intenso tomando conta das íris verdes.

-Boa noite; Mú sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça até a altura de seus olhos.

Estremeceu ao sentir a respiração quente chocando-se contra sua face, o cheiro de vinho ainda estava impregnado em ambos os lábios, mas como seria prova-lo, dos dele? –ela se indagou, surpresa com tal pensamento.

Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, antes de dar-lhe um beijo, casto e despretensioso no canto dos lábios, antes de se afastar sutilmente.

-Até amanhã;

-Até; ela murmurou, vendo-o acenar e se afastar.

Encostou-se na porta, tentando não fraquejar e cair. Por essa definitivamente no esperava.

♥

Olhou as flores novamente, sem conseguir conter o sorriso de contentamento. Ele definitivamente era surpreendente e mal podia esperar para descobrir quais outras facetas pertenciam aquele cavaleiro.

**.V.**

Ah mais aquele ariano lhe colocava em cada situação; ele pensou, enquanto subia os templos mais do que irritado.

Depois do pequeno episódio com as garotas e que o grupo se dispersou, foi falar com Yuuri, mas a mesma não pareceu muito inclinada a lhe ouvir. Mas o que ela queria também, que ele ficasse quieto, enquanto aquela '**ovelha'** atacava de **'lobo mau'**? Relativamente era um cordeiro, mas dane-se; ele pensou irritado. Ambos produziam lã de qualquer jeito...

Bufou, exasperado... Não entendia as razões pelas quais o ariano fez aquilo, mas era melhor que dormisse com os olhos abertos.

-Nossa, parece que vai matar alguém com essa cara, Guilherme;

Parou de andar, vendo a poucos passos a sua frente o cavaleiro de Peixes, arqueou a sobrancelha, para quem andava depressivo nos últimos dias, ele parecia algum muito normal agora.

-O que quer?

-Eu hei, dormiu no sofá essa noite; Afrodite provocou, com um sorriso trocista.

-Filipe, se não quiser ir parar numa grelha na hora do almoço, é melhor guardar as piadinhas somente para si; ele resmungou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não precisa estressar; o pisciano adiantou-se, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. –Mas o que esta acontecendo?

-Nada; o canceriano respondeu seco.

-Nada? – Afrodite falou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –Você parece que vai matar alguém;

-Tudo depende do ponto de vista; Guilherme falou, respirando fundo antes que perdesse o pouco de paciência que lhe restava.

-...;Afrodite arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Mas Yuuri e eu, estamos tendo algumas divergências de opiniões... Só isso; ele completou desviando o olhar, detestava ter de admitir o obvio.

-Divergências? Eu não diria que é só isso, mesmo porque, posso ver que você realmente quer matar alguém; Filipe falou pensativo. –Então, antes que você faça uma besteira, é melhor me explicar o que esta acontecendo; ele exigiu.

O canceriano pensou em discordar, mas diante do olhar do cavaleiro, decidiu que o mais seguro seria contar a verdade, e quem sabe, conseguir uma forma de resolver aquele problema.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de vime, com a delicada rosa champanhe nas mãos, ainda tentando entender o que acontecera ao terminar os buquês.

Um deles, o de gérbera, Mú lhe dissera que mandara para Áries, enquanto levaria apenas as rosas. Quando lhe perguntou, o que ele iria aprontar? O cavaleiro apenas respondeu que estava tudo sob controle e antes de sair, lhe dera uma das rosas do buquê.

Ainda conseguia lembrar-se da expressão divertida dos olhos dele, quando indagou se era algum aniversário, ou feriado comemorativo, que não estava sabendo, mas ele não respondeu, limitando-se apenas a acenar e desaparecer.

Mas agora, estava realmente curiosa para saber o que ele iria aprontar; Isadora pensou, erguendo os orbes na direção do relógio, notando que estava quase na hora do almoço. Uhn! Tinha uma idéia para descobrir aquilo e seria agora; ela pensou, levantando-se, correndo buscar sua bolsa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em um dos cafés daquele corredor, esperando pelo filho e a nora. Já haviam decidido seguirem caminhos diferentes ali mesmo no aeroporto, então, preferiu deixá-los sozinhos para que se despedissem com tranqüilidade.

Lhe partia o coração imaginar como o filho estaria por se separar da namorada, mas como diria seu pai, há males que vem para o bem. Teria um tempo para passar com Shaka, enquanto Aaliah poderia resolver sua vida, com o pai. Mas ela bem sabia o quanto àquela saudade doía, mesmo que soubessem que logo iriam se reencontrar.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto levava a xícara de café aos lábios, mal notando alguém sentar-se a sua frente, alias, só percebeu isso quando a voz imponente do mesmo lhe chamou a atenção.

-Parece preocupada;

Ergueu os olhos, vendo aquele par de orbes azuis lhe fitando, limitou-se a assentir. Não havia nada que fosse falar que ele já não soubesse. Às vezes ter um pai como ele se tornava algo cansativo e limitado a apenas assuntos corriqueiros, porque conversas sérias que envolviam sentimentos, ele estava sempre a um passo à frente.

-É algo com o Shaka? – o senhor dos deuses indagou.

-Mais ou menos; Astréia respondeu. –Estou indo para a Índia com ele daqui a pouco;

-Decisão sabia; ele falou, calmamente. –Nada mais justo do que permitir que aquela garota acerte sua vida agora;

-Uhn?

-Eu conheci a mãe dela; Zeus continuou. –Eram bem parecidas, não apenas na aparência física, mas na força de caráter também;

-Conheceu Aimê? –Astréia indagou surpresa.

-...; Zeus assentiu. –Ela era amiga de Hypnos, alias, a forma com que se tornaram amigos é bastante interessante, mas essa história fica pra outra hora; ele falou sorrindo. – Mas ambas tem um coração muito valioso, imagino que as Deusas do Destino tenham pesado isso antes de entrelaçar os fios;

-Não sei; a senhora murmurou pensativa. –Dessa vez, acho que não foram elas;

-Como? –Zeus indagou aparentemente confuso.

-Nem sempre elas podem nos controlar, tecendo ou cortando por nós, papai; Astréia falou com um fino sorriso. –Emmus está certo quando diz que somente nós temos o poder de criar nossos próprios caminhos; ela completou.

-Puff! Esse Emmus de novo; ele exasperou.

-Algum problema com ele, papai? –Astréia indagou, tentando não rir ao imaginá-lo furioso porque o cavaleiro negro lhe passou a perna novamente, alias, não só nele, mas nos espectros de Hades enviados a Paris para a missão das erinias também.

-Ele me aborrece; Zeus resmungou.

-Sei, e isso não é só porque alem de ser mortal ele tem uma capacidade bem maior do que a sua? –ela indagou, em tom de deboche.

-Astréia; ele falou em tom ameaçador, ao ver seu '**calinho'** sendo pisado pela filha, já bastavam os comentários de Hades sobre o assunto, agora ela também.

-Espero que esse senhor, não esteja lhe aborrecendo? –uma voz imperiosa indagou, interrompendo a conversa.

Virou-se para o lado, sentindo um braço possessivo envolver-lhe a cintura, enquanto o filho lançava um olhar furioso ao avô.

-Ora. Ora. Mas se não é o homem mais próximo dos deuses; Zeus falou em tom de debocho, fitando o virginiano.

-E você? Espero que não seja mais um idiota tomando o tempo da minha mãe; ele rebateu, com igual frieza.

Mediram-se dos pés a cabeça, como se no momento seguinte uma nova guerra santa fosse ser desencadeada. Astréia voltou-se para o filho, surpresa com tal reação.

-Quanta petulância garoto; Zeus provocou, vendo os orbes do cavaleiro faiscarem.

Observou-os atentamente, ambos eram extremamente parecidos. Astréia com seus cabelos dourados quase prateados, pele tão alva quanto à neve e os orbes, duas safiras com brilho intenso.

Se colocassem um de frente para o outro, seria como ver o reflexo de um espelho, mas haviam algumas peculiaridades herdadas do lado mortal da família.

Como no cavaleiro, há pele era um pouco mais bronzeada pelo sol do Ganges e os orbes com leves nuances esverdeadas, herdadas de Seth, entretanto aquele orgulho ferrenho e aquele timbre de voz, pertenciam ao seu lado da família; ele pensou, orgulhoso.

-Mãe, nosso vôo não vai demorar a sair, vamos; ele falou ignorando a provocação.

-Mas...; ela balbuciou.

Queria apresentá-los de maneira amigável, mas os ânimos pareciam inflamados agora. Viu o cavaleiro abrir a carteira e deixar uma nota sobre a mesa para o café que estava tomando, antes de lhe ajudar a levantar-se.

-Papai; Astréia falou, voltando-se para o senhor dos deuses.

-Vá querida, antes que o garoto se enfeze mais; Zeus falou, sem deixar de fitá-lo. –Nos vemos numa próxima vez; ele completou, antes de ver Shaka praticamente arrastá-la para longe dali.

-Shaka o que foi? –Astréia perguntou, enquanto aproximavam-se do local onde Aaliah os esperava.

-Nada; ele respondeu num resmungo.

Parou de andar, forçando-o a fazer o mesmo, fitou o filho notando uma fina veinha pulsar em seu pescoço. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele estava muito irritado; ela pensou intrigada.

-Ele é meu pai, Shaka; ela começou cautelosa, decidindo explicar as coisas primeiro e com calma.

-Eu sei; o cavaleiro respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. E o era, a semelhança entre ela e o senhor dos deuses era ridiculamente evidente.

-Então, porque essa hostilidade?

-Não gosto dele; ele limitou-se a responder.

Entreabriu os lábios, porém palavra alguma saiu. Não sabia se estava mais chocada ou surpresa com aquela resposta. Shaka não era dado a mentir e costumava ser franco, por isso sabia que não era apenas birra que ele estava fazendo.

-Não costumo julgar as pessoas logo de cara, mas não suporto aqueles que transformam instituições como a do casamento, num meio escuso de colecionar amantes sem ter de dar explicações; ele continuou.

-Entendo; ela balbuciou, ainda tentando racionalizar com clareza.

-Agora vamos, Aaliah esta nos esperando; ele falou, enlaçando-lhe o braço e levando-a consigo.

Iria pensar muito nessas palavras dali em diante, nunca pensou que a hostilidade do filho fosse exatamente por isso. Mas nesse caso tinha de concordar que o pai era realmente um devasso; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-E você esta assim, só por isso? –Filipe indagou, enquanto desciam os templos, rumo a Câncer.

-E você diz, só? –o canceriano exasperou, depois de descer de Peixes até seu próprio templo, explicando a ele o seu '**pequeno'** problema.

-Veja bem; o pisciano começou, mas parou ao ver a jovem de melenas esverdeadas subindo os degraus.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela parecia também um pouco distraída, olhando para uma rosa champanhe que tinha nas mãos.

-É, quero ver você lidar com isso agora; Mascara da Morte falou debochado.

Pelo visto ela também encontrara com o ariano; Afrodite concluiu de imediato.

-Boa tarde, rapazes; Isadora os cumprimentou, assim que os notou pouco a frente.

-Boa tarde; eles responderam.

-Ahn! Por acaso vocês sabem se o Milo esta em Escorpião, o procurei na arena, mas não o encontrei; ela falou.

-Há pouco mais de uma hora o vi fugindo do Shura e indo para Escorpião; Afrodite respondeu.

-Está certo, vou subir então... Até mais; ela falou, passando por eles calmamente, dando um baixo suspiro enquanto mantinha bem protegida a rosa nas mãos.

Fitou-a subir os degraus e desaparecer de sua vista. Uma rosa champanhe. Respirou fundo, mal notando que seus punhos estavam serrados de maneira nervosa. Que conversa fora aquela? –ele se indagou.

Tudo tão polido e impessoal. Aquela não era a Isadora que conhecia. Mas aquela flor lhe prendera todas as atenções. Essa era a única explicação.

-É, pelo menos agora eu não sou o único que quer fazer carneiro no espeto; a voz debochada do canceriano lhe chamou a atenção.

Voltou-se para ele, com os orbes azuis extremamente frios.

-Situações drásticas, requerem atitudes drásticas; ele falou.

-O que esta pensando? –Mascarada da Morte indagou, interessado.

-Vamos logo, assim resolvemos isso de uma vez; Afrodite completou passando reto por Câncer, o que surpreendeu o outro, que não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele estava tramando, mas apenas o seguiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abraçou-a fortemente, agora a considerava como uma filha, o que tornava a saudade ainda mais forte, mesmo que aquele afastamento fosse necessário; ela pensou, ao afastar-se da jovem de melenas azuladas.

-Cuida bem dele pra mim; Aaliah falou, tentando sorrir mesmo com os orbes marejados.

-...; Astréia assentiu, afastando-se e deixando que eles se despedissem.

Voltou-se para a namorada, dizendo a si mesmo em pensamentos que era por pouco tempo. Envolveu-a entre os braços, afundando a cabeça em seus cabelos, sentindo a fragrância de rosas lhe inebriar. Queria gravar aquele momento e levar consigo.

Haviam conversado muito nos últimos dias, antes da partida, mas nenhuma delas foi capaz de prepará-los para aquele momento.

-Promete que não vai esquecer de me trazer uma daquelas estatuazinhas de Buda? –Aaliah falou, erguendo a cabeça para lhe fitar.

-Prometo; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face marcada pelas lágrimas choradas durante a noite, que ela pensou ser capaz de segurar. –E você, não vai se esquecer do que me prometeu?

-...; ela negou com um aceno. –Jamais;

-Meu vôo é menos longo que o seu, então, me liga quando chegar; Shaka falou, abaixando-se e pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa dela.

-Pode deixar; Aaliah sussurrou, serrando os orbes ao senti-lo deslizar os lábios pela pontinha de seu nariz, até alcançar os seus, selando-os em um beijo carinhoso, terno e repleto de saudade.

-Ultima chamada para o vôo 653 para Pequim;

-É o seu; ela falou, ao se afastarem.

Eles iriam até Pequim de avião e depois, pegariam um trem para o Tibet, seguindo de lá, diretamente para a vila no Ganges.

-...; Shaka assentiu, antes de dar-lhe um último abraço. –Boa viajem;

-Pra você também; ela sussurrou acenando, enquanto o via desaparecer entre as pessoas, indo para o portão de embarque.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras livres, teria mais alguns minutos para esperar até seu vôo, mas não queria ir até o corredor de vidro, ao lado do portão de embarque, para ver a decolagem.

Já sentia o coração oprimido demais, para se torturar com isso; ela pensou, instintivamente massageando as temporas, para conter uma leve dor de cabeça, que começava a despontar.

Mas nem isso, fez com que esquecesse a promessa que havia feito...

♥

Quais eram suas intenções? O que queria para o futuro? –ele se indagou, quando o pensamento surgiu de repente em sua mente, pouco tempo depois da conversa que tivera com a mãe sobre ir para a Índia.

Instintivamente os orbes fecharam-se e um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios, quando unhas finas deslizaram por uma brecha na camisa e arranharam levemente suas costas.

-Você esta pensando demais; Aaliah falou, acomodando-se confortavelmente no colo dele.

Suas palavras morreram num sussurro quase longínquo, enquanto a respiração ofegante perdia-se em meio ao barulho suave do farfalhar das folhas naquela tarde.

Ela era simplesmente mais do que poderia desejar; ele constatou ao envolver-lhe a cintura com os braços e roçar-lhe os lábios, antes de dar-lhe um rápido beijo.

Beijos jamais seriam suficientes, desde o começo sabiam que seria assim. Tinham uma ligação tão forte que os fazia esquecer do resto do mundo.

-Estou com saudades; ele murmurou, virando-a de frente para si.

-Você ainda nem viajou; ela brincou, notando o sorriso levemente sensual moldar os lábios dele e os orbes azuis obscurecerem.

-Mesmo assim; o cavaleiro falou, deslizando as mãos por suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer e buscar o apoio de seus ombros.

A brincadeira antes inocente tornou-se tão provocante quanto o olhar que tinha sobre si, que deixou sua respiração presa na garganta.

As mãos hábeis deslizaram pelas costas, acariciando-a sem demora, buscando gravar cada detalhe antes de seus lábios se encontrarem, dispostos a matar uma saudade que ainda iriam sentir.

Inclinou-se para frente, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre a toalha xadrezada, enquanto os cabelos azuis espalhavam-se pelo tecido e o coração parecia bater cada vez mais rápido. Um fraco gemido perdeu-se em meio ao vento, enquanto os lábios afoitos desciam pela curva do pescoço até o colo.

-Shaka; Aaliah sussurrou, com a respiração entrecortada.

-Prometa que não vai se aproximar por outro enquanto eu estiver longe; ele pediu, voltando-se para ela.

Um sorriso cristalino surgiu nos lábios da jovem e aquela foi uma cena que ele desejou emoldurar para sempre em sua mente.

-Acha mesmo que isso é possível? –ela perguntou, enquanto os dedos finos entrelaçavam-se entre os fios dourados que roçavam levemente sua face.

-Como diz minha mãe, é melhor prevenir, do que remedir; Shaka falou, pousando a mão sobre a dela, antes de levá-la as lábios, distribuindo uma série de beijos ao longo da palma ao pulso.

Aaliah riu, um riso alegre e porque não dizer aliviado. Ouvi-lo finalmente chamar Astréia de mãe era sua principal conquista, principalmente porque Shaka era muito, mas muito teimoso quando queria e admitir as coisas quando contrariado, era um milagre realmente divino.

-O que foi? –ele indagou confuso.

-É impossível; Aaliah falou calmamente. –Não existe ninguém mais perfeito para a minha vida, do que você; ela completou com um sorriso sedutor.

♥

Não, não existia mesmo; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro, ouvindo a voz nos auto-falantes do aeroporto anunciarem a decolagem.

**.VI.**

Subiu os últimos degraus até Escorpião, com os passos trêmulos. Não pensou que fosse encontrar Filipe tão cedo, mas a quem estava querendo enganar, que isso não lhe deixava de alguma forma perturbada; ela pensou, suspirando pesadamente.

-Ah! Pelo visto você já encontrou com o Mú;

Voltou-se na direção da voz, encontrando o amigo encostado em um dos pilares do templo, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Como? –Isadora indagou, mas viu-o apontar na direção de sua mão, a mesma que segurava a rosa. –Ah! Sim... Ele foi a floricultura hoje pela manhã; ela respondeu.

-É, e esta virando o santuário de ponta cabeça; Milo falou, desencostando-se. –Mas entra e a gente conversa melhor longe desse sol quente; ele falou.

Seguiu-o pelo interior do templo, em silêncio, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, alias, fora por isso que fora ao santuário.

-O que esta acontecendo por aqui, Milo? –Isadora perguntou, sentando-se em um dos sofás da sala do templo.

-Mú deu uma rosa para cada garota, desde solteiras a comprometidas; ele começou.

-Uhn?

-Foi apenas uma gentileza, não vai pensando que ele esta atacando de Don Juan, mas isso serviu pra dar um susto nos caras; ele explicou.

-Como assim susto? –ela indagou.

-Para aqueles que não estão lá muito confiantes quanto ao relacionamento. Eles parecem bem preocupados com o fato das garotas terem gostado muito das rosas; Milo falou. –Yuuri e Guilherme acabaram se desentendendo, ele agora ta querendo matar o Mú e ela não quer ver o Guilherme nem pintado na frente dela, por um bom tempo;

-Céus, só por causa de uma rosa; Isadora falou quase chocada.

-Só? Você ainda diz só? –Milo falou, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo. –Você tem noção de que esses caras jamais fizeram algo aparentemente tão '**banal'** antes e agora estão sentindo na pele o que é pagar pela **'falta de atitude';**

-Não entendo; ela murmurou, lembrando-se que ao passar por Afrodite e Mascara da Morte, o canceriano não parecia mesmo com bom humor.

-Isadora, quantas vezes você já recebeu uma rosa, ou qualquer outra coisa de alguém sem uma segunda intenção? –ele indagou.

-Uma vez por semana você me da uma garrafa de vinho ou chocolates; a jovem respondeu com simplicidade.

-Que não seja de mim; Milo falou. Afinal, ele não contava. Tinha que ser alguém de terreno neutro.

Parou por um momento pensando nas possibilidades, ignorando as rosas que estavam chegando pela manhã. Isso não acontecera, alias, acontecerá... Pela manhã também quando Mú lhe dera uma das rosas que compunham o buquê.

-Então; Milo falou calmamente como se já soubesse da resposta. –Se antes eles já estavam inseguros, agora então... Só não entendo o porquê disso;

-Todos têm suas inseguranças; ela falou calmamente, compreendendo o que o ariano estava planejando.

-Mas colocar uma porta trancada no meio do relacionamento não é justificativa... Ter ciúme e se preocupar é uma coisa. Agora achar que uma aliança no dedo é o suficiente para levar uma relação adiante, é patético...; Milo falou, parecendo realmente irritado com a situação, o que a surpreendeu, já que em anos de amizade, nunca o vira assim. -Quem não gosta de ser mimado, convenhamos, que se você gosta dessas coisas, não há mal algum em fazer isso com os outros. Demonstrar seus sentimentos, não quer dizer uma fraqueza. Por isso acho que essa insegurança é uma desculpa esfarrapada pra justificar o fato de que o relacionamento esta naufragando; ele falou sério.

Olhou-o espantada, diante daquelas palavras tão pouco usuais do amigo, mas ele estava certo e nem ela podia negar que era realmente muito bom ser mimado. Não precisava ser necessariamente por um namorado, mas sim um amigo, um irmão... Qualquer um que coloque seus sentimentos num presente, mesmo que sejam apenas palavras escritas em um cartão, já é suficiente para se saber o que realmente representa em sua vida.

-Você tem razão; ela murmurou.

-Mas e ai? O que veio fazer por esses lados, alem de me ver é claro; ele falou com um sorriso infantil, mudando de assunto, deixaria para os outros se estressarem com isso.

-Vim exatamente por isso, estava curiosa para saber o que o Mú estava aprontando e também, para saber quem ganhou o outro buquê?

-Que buquê? –Milo indagou, curioso.

-O de gérberas vermelhas; Isadora falou, logo dando-se conta de que mais ninguém o havia visto. Recriminou-se mentalmente pela indiscrição.

-Não, esse não vi, então, não sei quem ganhou... Mas certamente deve ser a Mia; Milo falou calmamente. –Ele não faz nem questão de esconder que ta afim dela;

-Uhn?

-Acho que ele é o único que não se preocupa em dizer o que pensa e agir como quer. Alias, sempre foi assim... Desde o começo; Milo comentou pensativo. –Mú sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que não se preocupa com a opinião do coletivo e age sob as próprias regras;

-Sério?

-...; ele assentiu. –Ele sempre foi muito lógico e racional. Acho que só o vi perder a paciência uma vez;

-Quando?

-Quando mestre Shion morreu e o Ares assumiu o lugar dele. Tudo bem, que ali, já era o outro Ares, não o irmão do mestre. Mas até então, dava no mesmo. Ele pretendia deixar o santuário e o Ares não queria, Shaka tentou intervir e os dois quase lutaram. Do jeito que ele estava aquele dia, não duvidava que ele lutaria contra o Shaka até a morte e ainda levaria o Ares com ele;

-Ele deve odiar muito o Ares, não? –Isadora indagou, lembrando-se que até ela, antes de descobrir a verdade sobre o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, também queria a cabeça do irmão do Grande Mestre numa bandeja de prata.

-Ele nunca falou sobre isso, agora menos ainda. Se na época ele não contou nada ao mestre Shion sobre o que Ares fez... Agora, o mestre só ficou sabendo alguns dias atrás porque Eurin tocou no assunto e fomos obrigados a contar toda a historia... Mas dizer que ele ainda odeia o Ares, não posso fazer com precisão. Porque eu no lugar dele, ainda odiaria, mesmo sabendo que uma boa parte de tudo que aconteceu foi por culpa do outro Ares. É difícil separar as coisas, quanto tudo aconteceu daquela forma; ele explicou.

-...; Isadora assentiu. Sem duvidas, era difícil não odiar, principalmente naquela situação. –Mas e você?

-O que tem?

-Afrodite falou que você estava fugindo do Shura, o que andou aprontando?

-Ah! Ele só está bravo porque convidei a Shina para jantar comigo; Milo falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Como é? –a jovem indagou, quase engasgando.

-Oras, desde que você me abandonou, temos conversado bastante; ele falou com ar trágico. –Mas falando sério, gosto da companhia dela e o Shura é outro pato;

-Você não tem jeito, não é; Isadora falou sorrindo. –Se faz de devasso, mas é bem chegadinho em atacar de cupido; ela brincou.

-Você sabe, nunca fui um santo e nem faço questão de o ser, mas quero ver meus amigos bem, nem que seja com um certo 'sushizinho'; ele falou torcendo o nariz.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, diante do tiro a queima roupa, tava demorando para ele tocar no assunto.

-Mas me diz, já almoçou? –Milo indagou, optando por uma retirada estratégica ao vê-la serrar os orbes.

-Não; Isadora respondeu.

-Bem, não garanto que você vai sobreviver, mas andei fazendo alguma coisa aqui, me acompanha? –ele indagou.

-Olha lá hein, meu seguro de vida não cobre atitude suicida; ela brincou, seguindo com ele para a cozinha.

-Bem... Se você me colocar como seu beneficiário, a gente da um jeito; ele falou com um sorriso travesso.

**Continua...**


	29. Elos de prata e ouro

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 29: Elos de prata e ouro.**

**.I.**

Depois de duas horas vasculhando as lojas do shopping e de um cartão de crédito, com limite quase estourado, os dois sentaram-se em uma cafeteria, próximo à saída.

-Ainda não sei o que você vai fazer com esse monte de tralhas; o canceriano falou, enquanto faziam os pedidos.

-Tralha não, olha lá hein; Afrodite falou, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

-Que seja, você me arrastou no meio desse formigueiro, para que exatamente? –ele indagou.

-Antes de mais nada, tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar; o pisciano falou, recostando-se melhor numa cadeira.

-O que?

-O que exatamente você e Yuuri têm?

-Como assim? –Guilherme perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você sabe, qual tipo de relação? –ele falou, gesticulando casualmente, enquanto olhava com mais atenção um cardápio de tortas.

-Isso não é da sua conta; o canceriano falou com os orbes estreitos.

-Seu idiota, estou perguntando se vocês estavam namorando, noivos, ou qualquer outra coisa; Afrodite exasperou ao ver o olhar envenenado do outro sobre si e compreender o que ele estava pensando, principalmente ao vê-lo levemente corado. Mascara da Morte corando, definitivamente era algo bizarro; Afrodite pensou.

-Você poderia ter sido mais objetivo; Mascara da Morte resmungou.

-Idiota; ele resmungou, rolando os olhos. –E então?

-O que?

-Olha, se você não colaborar, não vai dar certo; o cavaleiro avisou.

-Que seja; o canceriano murmurou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Pelo menos até algumas semanas atrás estávamos namorando;

-Você diz, até ela contar que estava grávida?

-...; ele assentiu.

-E agora?

-Eu pretendo me casar com ela; Guilherme falou veemente.

-Ahn! Você já perguntou a Yuuri, se é isso que ela quer? –Afrodite indagou como quem não quer nada.

-É o mais certo a se fazer, não vou deixar meu filho nascer num lar desestruturado ou sem alguma estabilidade; o canceriano falou taxativo.

-Torno a perguntar, você falou com Yuuri sobre isso? -o cavaleiro rebateu, notando-o levemente nervoso ao começar a dobrar um guardanapinho de papel sobre a mesa e sem notar, rasgá-lo em vários pedacinhos.

-Não; ele confessou.

-E como espera casar com ela assim... Quer bancar o primata e arrastá-la para o altar quando lhe der na telha? –Afrodite exasperou.

-Oras, o que quer que eu faço? –Guilherme rebateu.

-Santa ignorância; o pisciano resmungou. –Porque não pergunta ao Mú, creio que ele deve saber bem como resolver esse tipo de situação; ele provocou.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr;

-Admita Guilherme, você só pensou na possibilidade de se casar com Yuuri porque se sentiu ameaçado; Afrodite falou, em tom sério.

-Hei! Eu n-...;

-Admita!

-Puff! –ele resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, emburrado.

-Hoje é absolutamente normal casais que tem filhos, não se casarem... Você deveria saber que uma criança não é motivo suficiente para fazer um relacionamento dar certo; Afrodite falou em tom sério. –Agora se você esta se precipitando apenas por orgulho ferido, vai apenas destruir a relação de vocês;

-Não é orgulho ferido; o canceriano falou.

-Então, você esta querendo matar o Mú exatamente por quê? –Afrodite indagou, enquanto agradecia a garçonete que trouxera os cafés.

-Oras, como se não fosse óbvio. Como você quer que eu aceite que aquele carneiro fica flertando com a minha mulher? –ele vociferou.

-Guilherme... Coloca uma coisa nessa sua cabeça entupida de água salgada; o cavaleiro falou pausadamente. –O santuário todo sabe que o Mú está interessado na Mia e ele nunca fez questão de esconder isso. Se eles ainda não estão juntos, é uma decisão deles. Mas o resto é obvio... Agora você esta agindo como um homem das cavernas, por causa de um ciúme ridículo;

-Olha quem fala de ciúme, não fui eu que ataquei o Milo com uma planta carnívora; Guilherme rebateu mordaz.

-Detalhes; Afrodite falou, gesticulando distraidamente. –Mas a questão é que você não sabe o que quer dessa história e vai acabar metendo os pés pelas mãos; o cavaleiro completou.

-Puff! –ele resmungou, desviando o olhar.

-O que você sente realmente pela Yuuri? –Afrodite perguntou.

-Uhn?

-Não se faça de desentendido, você esta começando a me aborrecer; o cavaleiro avisou.

-O que quer que eu responda? –ele rebateu incerto.

-Não sou eu que estou buscando uma maneira de arrastar uma garota para o altar Guilherme; Afrodite falou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo estava ficando mais complicado do que desejava. Porque as coisas não poderiam ser mais simples? –ele se indagou.

-Porque isso não seria vida; o pisciano falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Agora, pense um pouco... O que acha que Yuuri vai fazer quando você chegar e falar que vocês **têm** de se casar, por causa da criança?

-Não sei; Guilherme confessou. A verdade é que essa era a pior parte, não saber o que ela faria nesse momento.

-Olha, pelo que conheço da Yuuri, o mínimo que ela vai fazer é quebrar a sua cara e terminar tudo; Afrodite falou, vendo-o cuspir o café que acabara de tomar.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo... E vai por mim, isso vai ser o mínimo. Ainda existem algumas possibilidades extras, como te deixar incapacitado para o resto da vida, ou com sérias dores de cabeça; ele continuou fazendo um sinalzinho em forma de 'V' pra ele.

-Impossível. Yuuri jamais faria isso; ele falou veemente.

-Tem certeza? –Afrodite rebateu, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso? –Guilherme indagou.

-Simples meu caro amigo crustáceo; ele falou num leve tom de provocação. –Pelos motivos que vocês esta me dando agora, Yuuri jamais se casaria com você;

-Por quê? Ou você não acha certo querer dar um lar estável para uma criança?

-Não, pelo contrario, concordo plenamente com isso, porém é a forma como você esta colocando tudo é que esta errada; Afrodite falou. –A Yuuri pode ser uma amazona, mas como qualquer outra pessoa que já viu tudo que nós vimos, quer uma vida normal, com um namorado normal e de preferência que o pai do filho dela tenha cérebro; ele explicou, como se falasse com uma criança.

-Não entendo; ele balbuciou.

-Você já parou para pensar o que exatamente a Yuuri representa pra você?

-É claro que sim, eu a amo e-...; ele parou, vendo o cavaleiro erguer a mão.

-Você já disse isso a ela?

-Claro?

-Com que freqüência? –Afrodite perguntou, entretanto logo teve sua resposta ao vê-lo ficar mais vermelho que os cabelos de Marin. –Isso é mais grave do que imaginei; ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, em sinal de reprovação.

-Oras, você esta aqui para me julgar ou ajudar? –ele exasperou.

-Você tem certeza que é canceriano mesmo? – Afrodite indagou, ainda processando todo o conteúdo daquela conversa. –Ouvi dizer que os cancerianos são pessoas românticas, um pouco sensíveis. Neuróticas às vezes, mas não tão possessivas; ele falou, casualmente. –Mas ainda estou tentando ver em que parte disso tudo você se encaixa;

-Afrodite, estou falando sério; o canceriano resmungou.

-Eu também, meu caro. Eu também; ele afirmou. –Mas vamos fazer o teste... Vá falar com Yuuri e pergunte a ela se ela quer realmente se casar com você, pelos mesmos motivos, depois dependendo da resposta, nós vamos decidir como proceder;

-Mas...; ele hesitou.

-Se você acha que ela não vai aceitar... Ai é outra historia; Afrodite falou, num tom levemente irônico, sabia que ele jamais iria admitir isso. Então, era melhor deixá-lo quebrar a cara primeiro, depois oferecer o ombro pra chorar.

-Vou falar com ela; Guilherme falou.

-Ótimo, agora vamos logo, que eu tenho que levar essas coisas para casa; ele falou, indicando as sacolas.

-Você ainda não falou o que vai fazer com esse monte de tralhas; o canceriano comentou.

-Aguarde e confie; Afrodite respondeu, antes de terminarem os cafés e pagarem à conta, para irem embora.

**.II.**

Andou calmamente pelo caminho de seixos que levavam a entrada do vilarejo das amazonas, passando pelo Coliseu, distraída, mal notou um grupo de garotas passar por si, até que uma delas lhe chamou a atenção.

-Nossa que buquê;

-Uhn! -Ergueu a cabeça, notando que elas eram nada mais nada menos, do que Eurin, Yuuri, Litus e Shina. Franziu o cenho confusa, principalmente ao ver cada uma com uma rosa champanhe nas mãos.

-Como?

-Conta para gente, de quem você ganhou? –Litus perguntou curiosa, aproximando-se e indicando o buquê.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou, sem saber como responder de uma maneira que não comprometesse a ambos.

-Oras, e vocês ainda tem duvidas que não foi do Mú; Eurin falou indicando a amazona, que em resposta ficou tão vermelha quanto as flores que carregava. –Não disse;

-Nossa, são muito bonitas mesmo; a jovem de orbes violeta comentou. –Só o Mú para fazer uma coisa dessas;

-Como? –Mia indagou confusa, voltando-se para Litus.

-Uma gentileza despretensiosa; Shina respondeu por ela. –Hoje ele chegou ao santuário e do nosso circulo de amizades, ele deu uma rosa dessas para cada garota; ela falou, indicando a que tinha nas mãos.

-É realmente muito bom ser mimada, nem que seja por um amigo; Litus completou aos suspiros.

-Ele... Ahn! Vocês podem me explicar direito, acho que perdi alguma coisa; Mia falou ainda confusa com aquela abordagem.

-Simples minha cara, é um pecado um homem desses ficar solteiro e se eu fosse você, já ia providenciando o padre; Eurin brincou, deixando-a ainda mais desconcertada.

-Agora falando sério, todas ganharam uma rosa... Mas não pense que ele esta bancando o Casa Nova, foi só uma gentileza. O Mú não parece se preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar e quando quer agradar, não poupa esforços; Shina explicou. –Qualidade que esta faltando em muitos homens hoje em dia; ela completou num murmúrio.

-Mas para você ele deu gérberas, o que mostra que você é diferente das outras; Litus comentou. –Ai que fofo; ela completou com ar infantil.

-Resumindo, com isso ele causou uma verdadeira revolução no santuário; Eurin falou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, lançando um olhar de soslaio a amazona de melenas prateadas. Yuuri estava muito silenciosa.

-Bem, vamos indo agora... Até mais; Shina falou.

-Yuuri; ela chamou, antes que a amazona se afastasse.

-Sim!

-Podemos conversar?

-...; a amazona assentiu, despedindo-se das demais, voltou até onde ela estava.

Uhn! Tinha a leve impressão de que aquele silencio todo tinha nome e signo especifico; a jovem pensou, com ar preocupado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se em uma poltrona na biblioteca, folheando com cuidado um livro. Suspirou pesadamente, precisava guardá-lo em outro lugar. Ele estava mais frágil e as páginas poderiam se quebrar com facilidade por ser muito antigo.

Ouviu alguém bater na entrada do templo e em pensamentos, mandou entrar, dizendo para seguir até a biblioteca.

Fechou o livro que continha um belo brasão prateado na capa, guardando-o numa das prateleiras mais baixas, que pela lombada, não seria reconhecido facilmente. Entretanto, não poderia esquecê-lo ali de novo; ele pensou.

-Mú;

-Estou aqui Afrodite; ele avisou, tornando a sentar-se na poltrona.

-Nossa, havia me esquecido como esse lugar é grande e depois é Gêmeos que tem labirinto; o pisciano comentou entrando na sala.

-Como vai? –o ariano perguntou, indicando-lhe uma outra poltrona.

-Bem e você?

-Bem; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Então, já começou a receber as ameaças de morte? –Afrodite perguntou a queima-roupa.

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Oras, você sabe por quê; o pisciano falou, com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Afrodite, eu gostaria que você fosse mais objetivo... Isso é claro, se não for pedir de mais; Mú falou num leve serrar de orbes, o que dizia que sua paciência não estava lá muito grande naquele dia.

-Estou falando das rosas; Afrodite falou, optando por obedecer se quisesse conseguir algumas respostas.

-Ah sim! Só por isso, imagino que Mascara da Morte ainda esteja rosnando; ele falou como se desse pouca importância ao assunto.

-Então você já sabe? - o pisciano falou surpreso.

-Convenhamos Afrodite, Guilherme é o único que não percebeu o quanto Yuuri esta deprimida nos últimos dias; ele falou sério.

-É, mas vai falar para ele o 'por que'; o cavaleiro murmurou, pensativo. –Mas fiquei sabendo que nem o Kamus que é o ciumento assumido do santuário, não fez alarde; ele completou ainda surpreso com a noticia.

-Porque eles já passaram daquela fase de esclarecer '**em que pé'** esta a relação; Mú falou, fazendo o sinal de aspas com a ponta dos dedos. –Insegurança, todo casal tem, mas saber dosá-la para não ficar cansativo é o segredo... Agora, uns e outros por ai, acham que é só colocar uma aliança no dedo e pronto. Fez-se o milagre de uma relação que vai um dia, fazer bodas de ouro; ele falou irônico.

-Mú, você ta me assuntando falando assim; Afrodite falou, encolhendo-se um pouco na poltrona.

O ariano não era de agir assim, alias, ele sempre foi o mais silencioso de todos, que até Shaka, que chegava a passar meses meditando, não era como ele. Mas ser tão objetivo dessa forma era de se estranhar, convenhamos.

-Só estou sendo lógico; Mú falou calmamente.

-Eu sei, só estou desacostumado a isso; o pisciano confessou. –Mas e as rosas? O que você pretendia realmente com elas? –ele não se conteve em perguntar.

-Não há segundas intenções Afrodite, se é isso que quer saber... O que não duvido já que, você já deve saber que Isadora ganhou uma; ele falou, desviando rapidamente o assunto.

-...; Afrodite assentiu. –Mas...;

-Me responda, com que freqüência você demonstra a sua filha e seus amigos, o quanto eles são importantes para você? –ele o cortou.

-Bem...; o cavaleiro balbuciou, pensando nas possibilidades.

A última vez que comparecera a uma reunião com as amigos fora a quase um mês, o que correspondia com o tempo que Aaliah estava fora, mas antes também as coisas já eram um pouco difíceis.

-Então?

-Ahn; ele balbuciou, fazendo a conta nos dedos antes de desistir.

-Como vocês são cansativos; Mú exasperou.

-Com licença; Celina falou, aparecendo na porta.

-Pode entrar, Celina; o ariano falou.

-Só vim avisar ao Afrodite que Aaliah ligou avisando que chega de madrugada, por volta das quatro;

-Como? –o cavaleiro falou surpreso.

-Ela disse que já estava embarcando e que ligou para o templo de Peixes e como ninguém atendeu, ligou lá para o último, quem passou o recado foi o papai; ela avisou.

-Ta certo, obrigado por me avisar; Afrodite agradeceu.

-Mestre, vou para o meu quarto agora; ela avisou.

-Tudo bem, Celina; o cavaleiro respondeu, vendo-a sair em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Aaliah disse que voltaria só semana que vem; Afrodite comentou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Talvez ela tenha tido algum bom motivo para voltar antes; ele falou de maneira enigmática.

-As vezes que conversamos por telefone ela sempre disse que estava bem e não me pareceu que tivesse alguma coisa errada; Afrodite respondeu intrigado. –Bom, mas é melhor eu ir, tenho algumas coisas para resolver ainda;

-...; Mú assentiu, levantando-se para acompanhá-lo.

-A propósito; Afrodite falou, parando antes de sair. –Cuidado com o Shura, não sei com quem ele esta mais possesso, com você pela rosa, ou com o Milo, porque pegou a deixa e chamou a Shina pra jantar com ele; o pisciano avisou antes de se despedir e sair.

Suspirou pesadamente, mais essa... Pelo menos eles iriam aprender uma lição, por bem ou por mal, como diria a Laura. Por falar nela; ele pensou lembrando-se que precisava reunir os filmes que deixara na sala e devolver, antes que esquecesse novamente.

**.III.**

Sentaram-se em um banquinho, logo na entrada do vilarejo das amazonas. O calor estava diminuindo com a chegada das três horas.

-Yuuri, você esta se sentindo bem? –Mia começou, tentando abordar o assunto, com o máximo de sutileza possível.

-Bem... Tudo depende do ponto de vista; a amazona respondeu com um olhar perdido.

-Desculpe ser indiscreta, se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem, mas é algum problema com Guilherme? –a jovem indagou.

-Mais ou menos; Yuuri respondeu, com ar cansado. –Às vezes eu acho que estou sendo neurótica demais por causa da gravidez, outras que essa atenção toda dele é só por causa da criança... Enfim; ela falou, fazendo um gesto pesado com a mão ao afastar um mosquitinho imaginário da frente de seus olhos.

-Ouvi dizer que é normal mulheres grávidas ficarem mais sensíveis, por causa de toda a mudança que ocorre, não só física, mas pelos hormônios que deixam os nervos a flor da pele; Mia comentou pensativa. –Já pensou em conversar com Guilherme sobre isso;

-É bem capaz de ele querer que eu procure um terapeuta, do que encarar que estamos com sérios problemas de comunicação; Yuuri falou num leve tom de ironia. –Você é que tem sorte...;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa.

-O Mú nunca escondeu de ninguém que gosta de você; a amazona falou sem notar que a jovem ficara escarlate.

-Co-mo dis-se?

-Isso mesmo, é só ver vocês dois juntos; Yuuri falou taxativa. –Quando ele fala com você até o tom de voz dele muda, fica mais macio e suave. Ele te olha como se você fosse à única mulher na face da terra e tudo o mais... O único que vejo agindo assim é o Kamus; ela completou.

-Ahn! Bem...; Mia balbuciou sem saber o que dizer. Alias, nunca havia reparado como agiam diferente um com o outro, mesmo na presença de algum amigo. Era algo inconsciente.

-Não que o Gui não seja carinhoso, ele é, mas... Às vezes acho que tento compensar a falta de atenção dele com desculpas. Não quero que ele viva em função de mim, mas expressar o que sente mais vezes não mata. Acho que por tudo que aconteceu, se retrair é a forma que ele tem pra se proteger, mas é difícil não se sentir frustrada quando você vê, por exemplo o Mú, sem pretensão alguma, dar uma rosa pra gente. Parece banal, mas faz a diferença; ela completou quase num sussurro.

-Entendo; Mia murmurou pensativa. Queria uma forma de ajudar, mas não conseguia pensar em uma de imediato que não fosse dar uma surra no canceriano por ser um idiota insensível. -Ahn! Você esta indo para onde com as meninas? –ela indagou, mudando de assunto, enquanto pensava em algo.

-Ia até Câncer pegar umas coisas que tenho lá e voltar para casa; Yuuri respondeu. –Não tem clima para ficar lá, depois do surto do Gui;

-Porque não vem comigo, o sol ainda esta quente para você ficar por ai. Pelo menos lá, você pode descansar; Mia sugeriu.

-Não quero incomodar; ela falou.

-Não vai, agora vem comigo... Antes de sair deixei um mate gelando e bolo de laranja pra acompanhar. Seria uma lastima ter de aproveitar isso sozinha, não acha? –Mia indagou como quem não quer nada.

-Sem duvidas; Yuuri respondeu pouco mais animada, seguindo com amazona para lá.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estava chegando a Libra quando seus caminhos se cruzaram novamente, estancou com os pés em um dos últimos degraus, sem conseguir mover-se mais do que isso.

Fitou-a descer distraída, esperou-a se aproximar, antes de mostrar que estava ali.

-Oi;

Isadora deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz do cavaleiro, voltou-se na direção dele surpresa por encontrá-lo ali. Não que, não houvesse imaginado que encontrá-lo uma vez ou outra naquele mês fosse impossível, apenas não pensou que seria tão logo.

-Oi; ela respondeu hesitante.

-E então? Conseguiu encontrar o Milo? –Afrodite perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-...; a jovem assentiu. –Como você disse, ele estava escondido em Escorpião, fugindo do Shura; ela respondeu.

-Não me surpreendo; o pisciano murmurou, enquanto arrumava as sacolas que tinha em mãos. Aquele italiano ainda lhe pagava, sumira na primeira oportunidade e nem para lhe ajudar a carregar aquele monte de coisas; ele pensou, aborrecido.

-Mas é melhor eu ir, tenho de abrir a floricultura de novo; Isadora comentou, passando por ele.

-Isadora; o pisciano falou, segurando-lhe delicadamente pelo pulso, fazendo um malabarismo impressionante para trocar as sacolas de mão, sem derrubar nada.

-Uhn? -ela murmurou voltando-se para ele.

-Ahn! Aaliah ligou avisando que chega hoje de madrugada; Afrodite falou, se sentindo impelido a encontrar algum motivo para não deixá-la ir tão rápido.

-Eu sei, antes de embarcar ela me ligou; Isadora respondeu. Entretanto não iria contar para ele que ela estava voltando sozinha e que Shaka fora para Índia realmente. Deixaria que Aaliah escolhesse o momento certo para isso. –Bom, eu tenho mesmo que ir; ela falou nervosa para se afastar, antes que aquele acordo com Aaliah de um mês, caísse por terra.

-Até mais, então; Afrodite falou, afastando-se um pouco decepcionado. Ela estava realmente disposta a levar aquilo a sério e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso; ele pensou, porém uma luz pareceu acender-se em sua mente.

-Até; ela falou começando a descer, mas a voz dele a deteve.

-Isadora;

-Sim; a jovem falou virando-se, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo a sua frente lhe estendendo algo.

-Pra você; o cavaleiro falou um tanto quanto hesitante ao entregar-lhe as duas rosas que tinha em mãos. Uma azul e uma vermelha... Entrelaçadas. –Não sou tão bom quanto você ou Aishi para criá-las, mas estou começando a treinar;

-Obrigada; ela murmurou, levando as rosas até o nariz, aspirando à essência suave. –É muito gentil; a jovem balbuciou.

-Tenha um bom dia; Afrodite falou com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, antes de se afastar e continuar a subida.

Ficou ali ainda mais alguns segundos, até perdê-lo de vista. As rosas nas mãos e pensamentos turbulentos em sua mente. Olhou atentamente as duas rosas, tentando compreender o que fora aquilo, até lembrar-se das outras que estava na floricultura.

Arregalou os olhos, chocada com a constatação. Respirando fundo, afastou-se rapidamente do santuário, era melhor ir pensar em outro lugar, antes que as coisas acabassem complicando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Procurou-a por todo o templo, até constatar que ela não estava em casa. Mas onde estaria? –ele se indagou. Lá fora estava muito quente e Yuuri sempre acabava se sentindo mal nesse tempo, então, ia para a arena de manhã cedo, mas saia antes do sol esquentar demais.

Sentiu o corpo gelar ao pensar na possibilidade dela ter desmaiado em algum lugar. Saiu rapidamente do templo, descendo as escadas correndo, porém estancou em Áries assim que viu seu guardião deixando o templo.

Ah, mas ia acertar as contas com aquele carneiro e ia ser agora...

**.IV.**

Encostou a porta de madeira, tomando o cuidado para não deixa-la ranger. Suspirou pesadamente, não queria tomar partido, mas era difícil manter a racionalidade quando se estava com vontade de matar alguém; Mia pensou, retirando da mesinha de centro da sala, os copos vazios que antes continham o mate.

Assim que chegaram, começaram a conversar, tentou manter a amazona distraída por algum tempo, mas não demorou para a mesma ficar amuada por causa das coisas que Guilherme falara.

Já tinha algum tempo que a vinha notando deprimida, mas preferiu não comentar por falta de intimidade suficiente, entretanto agora as coisas eram diferentes.

No primeiro momento, ficou confusa quanto ao que o ariano pretendia com as rosas, mas agora muitas coisas ficaram claras. Ele também havia notado o quanto ela estava deprimida e havia lhe dado uma das rosas, com a intenção de chamar a atenção do canceriano para esse detalhe e, tentar animá-la.

Mas se desse somente a ela, certamente surgiriam comentários nada agradáveis sobre algo que não existia. Então, ele entregou uma rosa a cada garota, assim, nenhuma delas poderia falar da outra. Já que todas ganharam.

Sabia que não devia ser nada fácil ficar sabendo que estava grávida, principalmente quando o relacionamento deles não completara um ano, mas qualquer um que os visse juntos sabia o quanto se amavam. Entretanto, existia uma grande diferença em sentir e demonstrar.

Colocou os copos na pia e o que sobrara do bolo de volta a geladeira. Será que poderia fazer alguma coisa? –ela se perguntou, pensando nas possibilidades.

Antes de cogitar mais alguma coisa, saiu rapidamente de casa. Quem sabe não pudesse ajudar em algo.

Chegou até entrada para os templos, só esperava encontrá-lo em Câncer, mas o que viu assim que começou a subir os degraus de Áries, lhe chocou e surpreendeu.

-Não seja idiota; o ariano vociferou.

-Oras, como se não fosse verdade; Mascara da Morte rebateu, fitando o ariano com olhar mortal.

-Se fosse menos cego teria percebido isso sozinho; Mú avisou, deixando-o ainda mais irado.

-Hei!

Antes que o canceriano pudesse falar algo, a voz de Mia o interrompeu. Voltaram-se para a amazona que terminava de subir os degraus.

Fitou os dois cavaleiros, vendo que aquela discussão deveria estar acontecendo há pouco tempo, já que sentia apenas o cosmo do canceriano oscilar, enquanto Mú continuava com a mesma expressão tranqüila de sempre, embora fosse evidente que estivesse aborrecido.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –ela perguntou.

-Isso não é da sua conta; o canceriano falou, porém o olhar envenenado que recebeu de Áries, lhe fez engolir em seco.

-Antes não, mas agora é; a amazona falou aproximando-se do ariano, que se estava a dois passos de distancia do outro cavaleiro era muito. –Mú, por gentileza, pode se afastar um pouquinho?

-Uhn? –ele murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha, mas ela apenas sorriu, como se dissesse **'anda logo'**.

Afastou-se, decidindo pagar para ver o que ela iria fazer...

-O que pretende? –Guilherme indagou, porém no minuto seguinte sentia as costas chocarem-se contra um pilar de mármore e o abdômen se contrair num espasmo que lhe fez perder o fôlego.

**-SEU IDIOTA INCENSSÍVEL;** Mia berrou, pronta para partir pra cima dele de novo, tamanha era sua ira, porém o ariano foi mais rápido ao enlaçar-lhe pela cintura e deter-lhe.

-Você é louca, é? –o canceriano vociferou, mal conseguindo ficar em pé.

-Calma; Mú sussurrou, estreitando mais os braços em torno dela, até ampará-la com seu corpo, de forma que ela não pudesse se mover.

Sentia o cosmo da amazona ameaçando se descontrolar e expandir-se, foi quando seus olhos foram atraídos para algo curioso. Mesmo com os cabelos um pouco mais longos, pode ver com precisão o momento que os pequenos fios negros sobre a nuca se eriçaram, como os de um felino enfurecido.

Como reflexo, forçou o corpo para se soltar, quando as unhas tornaram-se mais longas.

-Guilherme, é melhor ir embora; o ariano falou, enquanto o canceriano levantava-se com dificuldade.

-Isso não acabou, Áries; ele avisou antes de se afastar, deixando rapidamente o limite dos templos, praguejando uma infinidade de impropérios em italiano.

-Xiiii, ele já foi; o cavaleiro sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la.

A intenção inicial era apenas conversar com ele e tentar fazer um meio de campo entre os dois, mas vê-lo discutindo com Mú, por algo que era obvio demais, fez seu sangue ferver. Entretanto, agora era outra coisa que fervia alem de seu sangue. Sua face.

Aos poucos foi soltando o aperto dos braços, deixando-a se acalmar por conta própria. Não poderia impedi-la de retalhar o canceriano, mas poderia retardar um pouco o processo de extermínio.

-É hora de recolher as garras, gatinha; ele sussurrou em tom travesso.

Sentiu-a estremecer e as unhas aos poucos diminuírem, já havia reparado que a maioria das amazonas desenvolvia essa técnica. De usar qualquer coisa como arma, principalmente potencializar o poder que as unhas tinham em combate. Tinha até medo de saber o que ela faria numa arena, lutando pra valer; ele pensou.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração aos poucos voltar ao normal. Céus, não deveria ter se descontrolado daquele jeito e se... Não, ele não poderia ter sentido nada de estranho, entretanto, por enquanto precisava de cautela; ela pensou, relaxando aos poucos.

Sabia que precisava sair dali, mas era tão difícil ordenar isso a seu cérebro, quando sentia-se completamente envolvida pela presença dele. Seu cosmo, seu cheiro... Tudo nele era um imã potencializado. Que lhe atraia e prendia, sem lhe deixar margem para se soltar.

Deu um baixo suspiro, acomodando-a melhor entre seus braços, até fazê-la encostar a cabeça sobre seu peito. Sentiu a fragrância suave emanada pelas madeixas negras e recostou-se no pilar atrás de si, levando-a consigo.

Apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro dela, enquanto soltava uma das mãos da cintura dela e passava sobre seu braço, numa caricia suave que a fez suspirar.

-Desculpe...; ela sussurrou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. –Acabei perdendo a calma;

-Agora esta tudo bem; ele respondeu, sussurrando contra seu ouvido.

Serrou um dos punhos, contendo um brevê estremecimento, quando um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas. Céus, ele devia ser proibido de ter esse efeito sobre si.

-Guilherme merecia mesmo uma lição; Mú falou em tom de brincadeira.

-Yuuri esta muito mal; Mia comentou, tentando mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

-Imagino, sabe onde ela está?

-...; a jovem assentiu. –A deixei em casa, estávamos conversando e ela sentiu um pouco de dor de cabeça por causa do calor e eu a fiz se deitar;

-Menos mal, eu estava saindo pra ver como estavam as coisas, quando encontrei com ele... Mas creio que a rosa seja o menor dos problemas do Guilherme;

-Como?

-Sabe aquele momento que o sexto sentido lhe diz que alguém vai quebrar muito a cara antes de aprender? –ele indagou, acomodando melhor as costas no pilar e no processo, rolando-lhe a face com os lábios.

-...; Mia assentiu freneticamente, tentando manter-se o mais imóvel possível. Não tinha mais garantia do seu auto-controle daquele jeito.

-Mas, agora só nos resta esperar e ver o que vai acontecer...; ele completou.

-Você esta certo, o que dava para fazer, já foi feito. Se bem que eu ainda acho que ele merece apanhar mais um pouco; Mia falou, com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa, porém sua expressão logo se suavizou ao ouvir o riso cristalino do cavaleiro.

Olhou-o de soslaio, entretida em gravar a forma como os lábios bem desenhados curvavam-se num sorriso e os orbes verdes tornavam-se pouco mais escuros que o comum, que logo fixaram-se nos seus.

-Não duvido que você ainda queria retalhá-lo; Mú brincou. –Mas é melhor deixar um pouquinho para a Yuuri, não?

-É, fazer o que? –ela brincou, dando de ombros e desviando o olhar.

Agora ela estava realmente calma, poderia soltá-la e deixá-la se afastar, bem... Pelo menos era isso que sua razão dizia para fazer, mas com o auxilio de seu auto-controle, trancou o pensamentozinho inconveniente num lugarzinho bem afastado em sua mente, onde não sairia a menos que quisesse.

Estavam os dois ali, sozinhos, sem nenhum inconveniente por perto para atrapalhar. Não iria matar ninguém, permanecer mais um pouquinho daquela forma e ela também não parecia inclinada a sair dali tão cedo.

-Mas tem uma coisa; ele começou, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e aproximando-a do nível dos olhos.

-O que? –Mia perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Sei que esse tipo de técnica é normal entre vocês, mas cuidado quando alonga-las... Você pode acabar se cortando; Mú comentou, acariciando-lhe a mão, da palma as costas, fazendo-a estremecer, como se ondas magnéticas corressem por cada celular de seu corpo.

-Como? –ela perguntou ainda mais tremula.

-Amazonas, é normal amazonas potencializarem o cosmo e usá-lo para alongas as unhas e torná-las garras, não? –ele perguntou, mas não esperava uma resposta realmente.

Por um momento viu-se pulando no pescoço dele e lascando-lhe um beijo. Ele não sabia; ela pensou aliviada. Pelo menos por enquanto era melhor que ficasse assim.

-É, é sim; a amazona balbuciou tentando se conter. Embora a idéia inicial ainda fosse bem atraente.

Viu-o esticar o braço, fazendo com que o seu ficasse emparelhado ao dele e as mãos, quase se entrelaçassem. Foi com surpresa que duas pequenas centelhas, uma dourada e outra pratada, surgiram entre as mãos.

-O que é isso? –Mia perguntou confusa.

-Fragmentos de cosmo; ele respondeu movendo a mão e com isso o pontinho dourado seguiu o mesmo trajeto.

-Nunca tinha visto algo assim; ela comentou, acompanhando-lhe o movimento e a centelha prateada fez o mesmo percurso.

-É isso que da vida as armaduras; Mú explicou. –Pequenos pontinhos desse, repletos de vida, que as fazem ser o que são;

-Todas as armaduras têm? –Mia perguntou, virando-se de lado para poder fitá-lo, porém sem interromper o contato entre suas mãos.

-...; ele assentiu, pousando a mão sobre a dela e entrelaçando os dedos. Uma corrente fina de elos prateados e dourados surgiu entre a mão de ambos.

Sentiu os orbes marejarem e o coração ser tomada por uma emoção jamais sentia antes. Fitou os elos com surpresa, era como se flutuassem, enlaçando as mãos. Um soluço foi sufocado em sua garganta, enquanto seus pensamentos entravam em conflito, buscando por respostas. O que estava acontecendo?

-Mú;

Afastaram-se no susto, quando passos vindos do templo de Touro, lhes chamou a atenção.

-Ah desculpe, não sabiam que estavam conversando; Ilyria falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Tudo bem; Mia murmurou, ainda com o coração em disparada, confusa com as forças emoções que havia sentido, era como se ambos estivessem com pensamentos conectados por aqueles elos. Fora tão forte que sentia-se um pouco atordoada.

-Algum problema Ilyria? –Mú perguntou em tom neutro.

-Shion queria falar com você; ela avisou.

-Já estou indo; ele avisou, dando-lhe a deixa para ir.

-Bem, eu vou subindo na frente; a amazona falou rapidamente, antes de dar-lhes as costas.

-Ahn! É melhor você ir, deve ser importante; Mia falou, atrás de si.

-Duvido muito, mas...; Mú falou, com ar cansado. Será que um dia, pelo menos um, conseguiriam ficar juntos, sem ninguém atrapalhar? –ele se perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Conversamos depois?

-...; ela assentiu.

-Até mais, então; ele falou, antes de se afastar.

Viu-o caminhar em direção as escadarias de Touro e não pode conter a frustração que sentia. De novo; Mia pensou, dando um pesado suspiro. Abaixou os olhos em direção a sua mão, era como se ainda visse os elos ali.

-Mia;

Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz dele tão perto, pensou que ele já houvesse ido. Mal ergueu a cabeça, deparou-se com os orbes do cavaleiro sobre si. Instintivamente recuou um passo, mas não conseguiu afastar-se o suficiente para evitar o momento que os lábios dele tocaram os seus.

Estancou atônita, da mesma forma que tudo aconteceu, terminou. Ele acenou, afastando-se em seguida.

Chocada, encostou-se em um pilar, sentindo as pernas tremerem e por muito pouco não foi ao chão. Estremeceu, enquanto agora seu coração parecia bater na garganta e as mãos pareciam tão frias quanto gelo.

Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, tentando entender como as coisas puderam acontecer tão rápidas, sem que percebesse o momento que tudo começou. Mas a frustração maior não era proveniente apenas do gostinho de **'quero mais'** que ficara e sim, que ele nem estava ali para um **'bis'**.

Deu um fino sorriso, antes de retomar o caminho de volta para a casa. Ergueu os orbes para o seu dando um meio suspiro.

Sabe aqueles dias que o resto do mundo pode estar coberto por uma nuvem negra e os poucos raios do sol que consegue atravessar aquela densidade, ironicamente estão recaindo sobre si. É, exatamente assim que estava se sentindo. Muito bem...

**.V.**

Oh garota nervosa, se não estivesse tão irritado com o ariano, teria admirado a audácia dela, mas outra hora falaria com ele. Nesse momento sua prioridade era encontrar Yuuri.

Pelo calor, ela não deveria estar na arena, então, talvez ela estivesse na casa de Shina ou Marin. Era melhor se apressar; ele pensou tomando o caminho para o vilarejo das amazonas.

Mal havia passado da entrada, encontrou-a saindo de uma das casas, que compunham varias fileiras, de no mínimo dez cada. Onde cada amazona habitava. Lembrava-se que a casa dela era próxima a entrada do bosque que levava ao Cabo, mas aquela era logo no começo. De quem seria? –ele se indagou se aproximando.

-Yuuri;

A amazona estancou na soleira da porta, por um momento pensou que ela fosse desmaiar por ficar tão pálida, apressou o paço indo encontrá-la, mas ela recuou, fazendo-o estancar aonde estava.

-O que quer? –ela perguntou, pensando seriamente em entrar e bater a porta na cara dele.

-_Mio __tesoro_precisamos conversar; ele falou hesitante.

-Acho que não temos muito que conversar... Não depois da sua ceninha na arena; a amazona falou, tentando manter o tom frio.

Não podia ficar fugindo, mas agora, a única coisa que queria era entrar de novo na casa de Mia e ficar lá, até ele ir.

-Por favor; o canceriano pediu.

-Pode começar, então; Yuuri falou, apoiando-se no batente da porta, esperando-o. Algo dentro de si dizia que não iria gostar nada nada do que ele iria falar, mas não podia se negar a ouvir.

-Precisamos nos casar; ele falou a queima roupa.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou num misto de choque e surpresa.

-Não podemos deixar que essa criança cresça sem um lar estável e-...; Guilherme parou de falar no momento que ela entrou novamente e bateu a porta na sua cara. –Yuuri;

-Vá embora; a amazona gritou lá de dentro.

Encolheu-se atrás da madeira fria, sentindo as lágrimas correrem de maneira furiosa por sua face. Doía demais saber que ele só estava fazendo isso por obrigação, pelo que conhecia do namorado, duvidava muito que ele houvesse pensado nessa possibilidade antes.

-_Amore_; Guilherme chamou, batendo levemente na porta.

Entrou em pânico ao sentir o cosmo dela desequilibrar-se e apagar. Olhou para todos os lados, não podia simplesmente arrombar a porta que ela estava ali atrás, deu a volta na casa, encontrando uma janela fechada, porém não trancada. Abriu-a e pulou.

Correu até a amazona desmaiada no chão, Yuuri embora tivesse a pele alva, estava muito pálida. Pegou-a no colo e deixou a casa rapidamente, precisava levá-la a um hospital, aquilo não era apenas efeito do calor demais; ele pensou, desesperando, pedindo aos deuses que nada acontecesse a ela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou atentamente as duas rosas azuis sobre a bancada, tentando entender como poderiam ser tão diferentes se vinham da mesma pessoa. A rosa que recebera pelo garotinho tinha um tom de azul beirando ao royal, porém a de Afrodite, era tão clara quanto os cabelos do mesmo.

As rosas vermelhas eram idênticas, isso não havia como contestar, mas o que estava lhe intrigando era as azuis; a jovem pensou confusa.

Ao deixar o santuário, passara boa parte da tarde tentando encontrar uma resposta lógica para aquilo, mas nada. Bufou exasperada, colocando a primeira rosa junto das demais que estavam chegando a cada meia em meia hora, e num solitário, as duas que ganhara do pisciano.

Aquilo era estranho, alias, muito estranho; Isadora pensou, voltando a trabalhar. Tinha alguns arranjos para fazer e depois quem sabe, conseguisse ter uma folguinha para analisar melhor àquelas rosas.

**.VI.**

Andava de um lado para o outro, a cada enfermeira que passava a sua frente, parava, pedindo informações, mas nada... Ninguém sabia de nada. Mas que inferno, como num hospital tão grande e cheio de funcionários, ninguém poderia saber de nada; ele pensou exasperado.

-Senhor Firenze;

Virou-se rapidamente ao encontrar um dos residentes de plantão, o garoto pareceu tremer um pouco, mas continuou, disposto a dar a noticia.

-A mãe e a criança estão bem;

-O que aconteceu? –Guilherme perguntou, suspirando aliviado.

-Queda de pressão, por isso ela acabou passando mal e desmaiando; ele explicou. –Mas já esta tudo bem, só precisará fazer muito repouso, evitar ficar exposta muito tempo ao sol e tomar bastante liquido, para não correr riscos de desidratação;

-...; ele assentiu. –Quando posso levá-la?

-Daqui a pouco, o resultado de alguns exames de rotina estão para chegar, ai o senhor poderá levá-la; o rapaz explicou. –Se quiser vê-la, a senhora já esta acordada;

-Obrigado; o canceriano falou, seguindo com ele pelos corredores do hospital, até o quarto que Yuuri estava.

Viu-o abrir a porta e logo lhe dar passagem. Prendeu a respiração ao vê-la ainda pálida, deitada sobre a cama, com uma expressão tranqüila. O médico se afastou, deixando-o sozinho no quarto.

Aproximou-se hesitante, vendo uma das mãos da jovem, pousada sobre o ventre de maneira protetora, ainda tinham alguns meses pela frente, mas já conseguia sentir um novo cosmo crescendo ali dentro.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, pousando a mão sobre a dela, deixando os dedos se entrelaçarem. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta ao pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la.

Não queria que aquilo voltasse a se repetir, jamais permitiria que Yuuri se aborrecesse novamente ou que ameaçasse tirá-la de si.

_-Mio __tesoro_; ele sussurrou, pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem. Aos poucos viu-a abrir os orbes, porém o verde que via-se refletido, não tinham mais aquele brilho intenso de antes.

-Já posso ir embora? –ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

-O medico disse que ainda faltam alguns resultados de exames para chegar, mas que logo poderemos ir; ele respondeu, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-...; a amazona assentiu, esquivando-se do toque dele, deitou-se de lado, de forma que ficasse de costas para ele.

-_Bella_; Guilherme sussurrou, tencionando se aproximar, mas estancou, vendo-a encolher-se um pouco, como se para evitar isso.

-Não vou me casar com você; ela falou por fim.

-É melhor descansar, não pense nisso agora... Outra hora conversamos; ele falou, mentalmente tentando se controlar para não discutir sobre aquilo agora.

-Não vou mudar de opinião Guilherme... Nem agora, nem depois; Yuuri respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Você quer que essa criança tenha uma vida estável, pois bem... Ela vai ter, mas não vou me casar por conta disso; ela continuou.

-Por quê?

-Porque não quero passar o resto da vida me lamentando por ter tomado uma decisão importante, pelos motivos errados; a amazona respondeu taxativa.

-Acha que, o que sentimos que temos um pelo outro não é o suficiente? –ele indagou, com a voz tremula.

-Não foi dessa forma que você colocou as coisas antes, quando exigiu que eu casasse com você por causa da criança; ela rebateu em tom sarcástico.

-Hei, eu não-...; Guilherme parou, lembrando-se das palavras de Afrodite. Céus, como poderia ter sido tão idiota; ele praguejou. Definitivamente, merecia a surra que levara de Mia. –Não queria que você pensasse isso; o canceriano completou num sussurro.

-Um pouco tarde não? –a retórica veio em igual tom.

Fitou-lhe as costas, por longos segundos, enquanto esteve perdido em pensamentos. Fora um completo idiota, alias, se existisse uma palavra para definir suas ultimas atitudes que fosse pior do que idiota, seu nome estaria na frente.

**Continua...**

**Ainda não é o fim... Preparem-se para as surpresas...XD**


	30. SOS Mú

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 30: S O S. MÚ.**

**.I.**

O despertador mal havia tocado quando levantou-se e se arrumou rapidamente para ir ao aeroporto. Não sabia como iriam ser as coisas dali para frente, mas agora, a única coisa que queria era ir buscar a filha e depois, um passo de cada vez.

Chegou ao aeroporto, faltando poucos minutos para as quatro da manhã, algumas pessoas dormiam em alguns bancos esperando para embarcar ou esperando alguém chegar.

O portão de embarque se abriu e uma torrente pessoas começou a sair, pensou em esperar por ela sentado, mas logo viu uma farta cabeleira azulada surgir entre a multidão. Olhou por toda a volta, onde estava Shaka? –ele se perguntou vendo a filha se aproximar sozinha.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, por um momento viu-a em câmera lenta correr em sua direção, porém surpreendeu-se ao vê-la passar por si.

-Isa;

Virou-se para trás vendo a jovem de melenas verdes abraçar a filha, que chorava copiosamente. Entrou em estado de choque.

-Calma; Isadora sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente.

-Porque dói tanto? –Aaliah perguntou num sussurro.

-Porque só àqueles que têm coragem são capazes de suportar isso; a jovem respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –A saudade às vezes pode ser enlouquecedora, mas cabe a nós lutarmos para não sucumbir a ela;

-Mas...;

-Eu sei que você sente a falta dele, afinal, você o ama e não esta acostumada com a idéia de ficar tanto tempo longe... Mas esse é um momento que ambos precisam viver e aprender a lidar com o que vem depois; ela explicou calmamente.

-Eu queria ser forte que nem o Shaka e parar de chorar, mas não da; Aaliah balbuciou com a voz fraca, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Você é Aaliah e o fato de Shaka não chorar é para lhe apoiar, mas ele esta sofrendo com essa separação tanto quanto você, mas compreendeu o que vai ser melhor e o que é necessário; Isadora explicou. –Esse amor de vocês é forte o suficiente para superar essa prova, tenha fé nisso, Aaliah;

-...; ela assentiu, começando a enxugar as lagrimas.

-Agora é hora de ser forte e começar a lutar... Viver nunca é fácil, sempre existem aqueles momentos que a única coisa que queremos é jogar tudo para o alto, ou mandar alguém a merda; a jovem falou, tirando um fino sorriso da jovem. –Mas é preciso continuar, apesar de tudo... Mas fiquei tranqüila, você vai ver, o tempo vai passar rápido e logo ele e Astréia estarão de volta;

-Obrigada; Aaliah sussurrou.

-Não me agradeça, sempre vou estar aqui quando você precisar, mas agora é melhor ir... Seu pai já esta ficando preocupado e nós não queremos que ele vire outro Shion, não? –Isadora brincou, com um sorriso matreiro.

-...; negou freneticamente com um aceno. –Tudo menos isso; ela brincou.

-Assim que se fala; Isadora respondeu, abraçando-lhe uma última vez antes de se afastar. –Agora preciso ir;

-Mas...;

-Aaliah;

-Desculpe, sei que você só prometeu vir ao aeroporto, mas...;

-Eu preciso mesmo ir, você sabe disso;

-...; Aaliah assentiu, vendo que a jovem pretendia levar aquilo mesmo adiante. –Obrigada por tudo;

-Eu j-...;

-Mesmo assim; Aaliah falou sorrindo.

-Até mais;

-Até; ela respondeu vendo a jovem acenar a distancia para o pai e se afastar em seguida.

É, teria muitas explicações a dar, principalmente o porquê de Shaka não estar ali e de ambos não terem ido inicialmente para a Índia; Aaliah pensou, respirando fundo antes de voltar-se para o pai, vendo-o ainda a uma distancia segura, hesitante sem em aproximar.

Realmente, não seria nada fácil...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou o teto fixamente, sem encontrar nada que lhe distraísse. Fazia horas que estava largado sobre a cama, no mais completo silêncio em meio a toda aquela escuridão do cômodo.

O quarto estava frio e sem vida, como se zombasse de si por conta de seus erros, ela não estava mais ali, alias, aquela era a primeira vez que não estavam juntos desde que voltaram daquela viajem a Sicília há alguns meses atrás.

Afrodite estava certo, fora teimoso demais em não admitir que as coisas já não estivessem indo tão bem como no inicio, quando sempre que podiam, tiravam o resto do dia livre e ficavam apenas andando pelo santuário conversando sobre banalidades, ou curtindo a presença um do outro.

Suspirou pesadamente, precisava de uma forma de concertar todas aquelas besteiras e sabia quem podia ajudar; ele pensou, levantando-se rapidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na soleira da porta, junto com ele. Fitou distraidamente a taça de vinho que tinha em mãos. Aquelas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo com muita freqüência naqueles poucos dias; a amazona pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Ouviu o barulho do liquido rosado caindo dentro da taça, quando ele encheu ambas novamente. Aquela noite também estava estranha, principalmente se levassem em consideração o fato de que haviam passado o tempo todo assistindo um filme e jogando conversa fora, numa atitude desesperada para distrair a amazona de cabelos prateados.

Estavam saindo para jantar quando viram Yuuri indo para a casa e Guilherme fitando-a de uma distancia considerada relativamente segura, da entrada do vilarejo, enquanto ela ia pra casa.

Sabiam que as coisas não estavam nada bem entre o casal, mas ela não poderia ficar sozinha, principalmente depois de chegar do hospital, então optaram por voltarem e convencerem a amazona a ficar com eles, assistindo um filme.

-Ela não vai acordar tão cedo; Milo comentou, antes de levar a taça que tinha em mãos, aos lábios.

Pouco antes do filme terminar, perceberam que Yuuri havia pegado no sono, o estresse e o cansaço emocional fizeram com que ela, assim que relaxasse, dormisse profundamente. A pedido de Shina, levara a amazona para o único quarto da casa e fora encontrá-la sentada na soleira da porta, para conversarem, fato que vinha se repetindo muito nos últimos dias.

-Talvez seja melhor assim; Shina comentou distraidamente. –Às vezes tenho vontade de dar uma surra naquele idiota; ela confessou.

-Guilherme?

-...; Shina assentiu. –Para quem no começou não pensou duas vezes em assaltar o templo do Afrodite e pegar os príncipes negros, esta sendo muito amador agora. E isso me irrita; ela completou bufando.

-Ouvi dizer que os italianos têm sangue quente, mas esse ai; Milo brincou.

-O pior é que precisaria ser um cego para não ver o que eles sentem um pelo outro, mas aquele idiota enfiou o pé na jaca, como diria Aldebaran; ela falou, recostando-se no batente da porta, antes de tomar mais um gole de vinho.

-Ele vai precisar de um verdadeiro milagre para concertar as coisas; o Escorpião comentou. –Isto é, se não for tarde demais;

-...; ela assentiu.

-Bem a conversa ta boa, mas é melhor eu ir, não quero acabar te causando problemas; Milo falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

O santuário já estava em polvorosa por causa das rosas e se alguém lhe visse saindo da casa dela três horas da manhã, teriam uma infinidade de possibilidades para especular, sem que ao menos se dessem o trabalho de dizer que Yuuri estava com eles o tempo todo.

-Boa noite; Shina falou levantando-se com ele.

-Para você também; Milo respondeu, entregando-lhe a taça antes de se despedir e seguir de volta ao santuário.

Entrou em casa novamente, deixando a garfa e as taças sobre a mesa de centro, era melhor descansar um pouco, não era do seu feitio se meter em assuntos alheios, mas teria de abrir uma exceção agora e ajudar aquele idiota.

Vira como Guilherme estava abalado quando alcançaram Yuuri no centro do vilarejo das amazonas, mesmo de longe conseguira notar que havia um muro de concreto entre o casal e os motivos para isso eram mais do que óbvios.

Aproximou-se da estante colada à parede, pegando o celular que deixara ali para carregar pouco antes de sair. Digitou rapidamente alguns números, enquanto esperava a chamada ser completada.

-Alô; ela falou assim que ouviu o telefone ser atendido do outro lado.

_**-Andem logo! Aonde já se viu? Um lugar que deveria estar repleto de câmeras de seguranças e ninguém sabe dizer aonde ela esta. Seus incompetentes;**_ uma voz feminina esbravejou do outro lado.

-Tia?

_**-Não quero saber, não é porque esse lugar esta cheio de deuses gregos que ela iria se perder no caminho. Virem esse museu de ponta cabeça, mas achem-na logo;**_ Diana completou, berrando mais uma infinidade de impropérios italianos que fizeram a amazona ter pena de quem estava ouvindo tudo. _**–Ah sim! Alô;**_

-Ahn! Você esta ocupada? –Shina perguntou hesitante.

_**-Nunca pra você querida, como está?**_ –Diana perguntou com a voz mais branda.

-Bem; a amazona respondeu, enquanto se sentava no sofá. –Mas precisava de um favor;

_**-Aconteceu alguma coisa Shina;**_ ela indagou em tom sério.

-Preciso falar com o Dom, Guilherme esta com problemas; Shina explicou.

_**-Giovanni esta em Verona, mas posso ligar para ele e pedir que vá até o santuário;**_ Diana falou. _**–Mas o que aconteceu?**_

-Digamos que ele andou metendo os pés pelas mãos, mas não precisa, se puder me dar o número, eu mesma falo com o Dom; ela falou, referindo-se ao chefe da família de maneira tão formal.

_**-Tudo bem, mas tem mais alguma coisa não. Você dificilmente recorre à família;**_ a amazona falou. _**–Alias, se bem me lembro, você sempre evita envolver a família em qualquer coisa;**_

-Situações urgentes, requerem medidas urgentes; Shina limitou-se a dizer.

_**-Está certo, mas se você tiver algum problema, exijo que me diga. O fato de estar no santuário, não quer dizer que você tenha a obrigação de ter uma vida independente a de sua tia, ouviu bem;**_ ela falou taxativa.

-Tudo bem tia, esta tudo certo comigo, minha preocupação agora é fazer aquele crustáceo se acertar com Yuuri; Shina falou cansada.

_**-Ah sim! A pupila de Alanis**_; Diana falou. _**–Quem diria que aqueles dois teimosos iriam acabar juntos;**_ ela comentou animada.

-É, uma feliz coincidência; a amazona falou. –Mas e você, aonde esta agora?

_**-Dublin, mas espera...;**_ Diana respondeu. _**–Hei seu inútil! É melhor encontrá-la logo antes que eu chame a Swat ou o que quer que vocês tenham aqui por 'homens da lei' aqui; **_ela berrou para alguém do outro lado.

-Tia, o que esta acontecendo? –Shina perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

_**-A Jéssy sumiu**_; ela respondeu. _**–Ela estava fazendo uma exposição no museu de Dublin, mas depois do coquetel desapareceu e ninguém consegue encontrá-la;**_

-Ahn! Por acaso não te passou pela cabeça que ela pode ter sumido por conta própria; a amazona comentou.

_**-Jamais, só se tivesse um bom motivo;**_ Diana falou, porém parou ponderando. _**–Se bem que, não é difícil se perder por aqui, ah se você visse a quantidade de deuses gregos que estão transitando por aqui. Alias, tem um bem gatinho de cabelos rosados bem na minha direção; **_ela comentou.

-Você não tem jeito, mesmo; ela murmurou. –Então, pode me passar o número?

_**-Claro, só um momento;**_ Diana pediu, buscando o mesmo na agenda do celular antes de passar a ela.

Anotou tudo rapidamente e despediu-se da tia, antes de desligar. Ouvindo ainda ao longe Diana berrar com um ou outro, procurando pela artista fujona, porque será que tinha a leve impressão de que Jéssica sumira por conta própria? –ela pensou.

**.II.**

Chegou em casa com Aaliah meia hora depois de pegarem um táxi na saída do aeroporto. Entretanto, mal entraram no templo, ouviu um barulho insistente de algo batendo contra o chão. Acendeu as luzes principais e encontrou o cavaleiro da quarta casa encostado em um dos pilares com uma expressão aborrecida.

-Guilherme; Aaliah falou, enquanto carregava uma de suas malas pelo extenso corredor.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –Afrodite perguntou, seguindo para dentro de casa, indicando para ele segui-los.

-Eu, bem...; ele balbuciou, lançando um olhar inquisidor a jovem.

-Então? –o pisciano insistiu, era melhor ele abrir logo o jogo, embora já soubesse o resultado do primeiro tempo.

-Ah! Não querendo interromper; Aaliah falou jogando as malas e aproximando-se dele. –Meus parabéns, fiquei sabendo que você vai ser pai; ela completou antes de surpreender ambos os cavaleiros ao abraçar o canceriano.

-Ahn! Obrigado... Eu acho; Guilherme balbuciou, sem jeito, enquanto Afrodite os observava quase em estado de choque, ao ver o italiano retribuir.

-Mas então, vai ser menino ou menina? –a jovem perguntou animada.

-Ainda não sabemos; o cavaleiro respondeu um pouco melancólico.

-Você não parece muito feliz, o que foi? –Aaliah perguntou intrigada.

-Yuuri não quis se casar comigo; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar suplicante ao pisciano, que diante disso, também não sabia o que fazer.

-Eu não vou dizer que eu avisei, porque pela sua cara, você já sabe; Afrodite falou, enquanto Aaliah afastava-se um pouco para fitá-los.

-O que esta acontecendo? –ela indagou.

-O que esta acontecendo exatamente, ou como começou? –o canceriano perguntou visivelmente aborrecido.

-É melhor vocês me explicarem isso direito; Aaliah mandou, dando a entender que não daria paz a nenhum dos dois enquanto não lhe contassem.

De maneira resumida Afrodite explicou como a guerra das rosas aconteceu e dessa vez, como não tinha nenhum Lancaster envolvido como na trama nem nenhuma Margarida Anjou.

-Nossa; a jovem murmurou surpresa. –Será que ele guardou uma pra mim? –ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

**-O QUE?** –Mascara da Morte berrou indignado.

-Guilherme; Afrodite falou em tom de aviso.

-Fala sério, você surtou só por isso? –Aaliah indagou, aborrecida.

-Queria que eu fizesse o que? –ele exasperou.

-Primeiro, se eu fosse a Yuuri, não aceitaria nem que você pedisse de joelhos; ela começou com os orbes serrados. –Não pelos motivos que o papai falou;

-Hei!

-Segundo, se você gosta tanto dela, deveria ter encontrado uma forma de demonstrar isso e bancando o homem das cavernas definitivamente não é a forma certa; Aaliah continuou e deu o ultimado, antes que ele pudesse falar. –Agora, o mínimo que você pode fazer é concertar as coisas... Isso é claro, se é o que você realmente quer;

-É claro que sim; Mascara da Morte adiantou-se.

-Ótimo; ela falou taxativa.

-Aaliah, em que esta pensando? –Afrodite perguntou, vendo um brilho intenso tomar conta dos orbes da filha e isso sempre queria dizer que ela planejava algo.

-Você precisa de ajuda de um profissional para consertar essa besteira; ela falou calmamente.

-O que sugere? –o canceriano indagou.

-Vá pedir a ajuda do Mú; Aaliah respondeu calmamente.

**-FICOU LOUCA?** –Guilherme berrou, com os obres perigosamente estreitos.

-Isso mesmo, pelo visto ele é o último que salva desse granjeiro, porque até agora só estou vendo patos aqui; ela rebateu, indicando até mesmo o pai.

-Hei!

-O senhor sabe que é verdade; a jovem falou da maneira mais inocente possível. –Mas eu vou ajudar também, vá pra casa... Esfrie a cabeça e amanhã conversamos; ela completou acenando levemente com as mãos, mandando-o 'literalmente' ir embora do templo.

-E se-...;

-E se, nada; Aaliah o cortou. –É isso ou nada. Quer se acertar com a Yuuri? Pois bem... Eu dou as cartas. Se prefere continuar como idiota? Não reclame depois; ela rebateu.

-Tudo bem; Mascara da Morte murmurou engolindo em seco.

-Boa noite; Aaliah falou dando-lhes as costas e indo pegar a mala novamente, antes de subir em direção aos quartos.

Observaram-na sumir de vista em completo silêncio, até o mesmo ser quebrado pelo italiano.

-Ela é de dar medo; ele balbuciou.

-Igualzinho a mãe quando estava irritada; Afrodite completou engolindo em seco. Definitivamente, Aaliah herdara muita coisa de Aimê, das quais, o temperamento intempestivo era o que mais se destacava.

**.III.**

Estava de muito bom humor, iria para a floricultura só a tarde, por isso tinha tempo de trabalhar no quadro novo; ela pensou, encaminhando-se para o ateliê.

O Vale das Flores já estava pronto, o finalizara durante a madrugada, num acesso de inspiração relâmpago e não conseguiu deixar o ateliê, saindo apenas para abrir a porta de casa para Cris entrar, tomar um banho em seguida e depois voltou para lá.

Agora começara um novo, esse talvez fosse sua mais estranha criação, se pensasse dessa maneira; Isadora concluiu olhando para o quadro quase pronto a sua frente.

Normalmente costumava trabalhar o quadro sempre em quatro etapas, primeiro pintando todo o fundo, sem distinção de nuvens na paisagem nem nada, em seguida, o fundo de toda paisagem que iria retratar, por terceiro, vinha com o acabamento e a mescla das cores e por fim... O acabamento final de luzes, sombras e brilho dados com as tintas, por vezes apenas cores primarias já faziam todo o arranjo.

Entretanto aquele quadro surgira de uma forma surpreendente em sua mente, recostou-se na cadeira, colocando a palheta no colo, enquanto abria um tubo de verde limão e verde _versiê_ e colocava uma pequena porção dos dois dentro da mesma.

Os pinceis estavam dentro de um vidro com solvente, o cheiro de tinta e óleo de linhaça pareciam impregnados em todo o ambiente, era tão bom aquilo. Sentia-se tão em paz consigo mesma e com tudo ali dentro que esquecia do resto do mundo.

Passou o pincel delicadamente pelas duas tintas, miscigenado-as antes de deixar as cerdas macias correrem pela tela. De suas regras até agora havia quebrado pelo menos três, porque nas últimas cinco horas, desde a madrugada estava trabalhando naquele quadro, como se quisesse finalizá-lo antes do almoço, mesmo que não houvesse pressa.

Ouviu o telefone tocar e Cris responder alguma coisa, provavelmente deveria ser Milo, ou algum outro conhecido; ela pensou ouvindo a porta do ateliê se abrir e Cris entrar.

-Para você; ela falou aproximando-se.

-Quem é? –Isadora perguntou, pousando o pincel na beira da palheta e virando-se para ela.

-Não sei, mas é um homem; Cristina respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente.

Franzindo o cenho, Isadora pegou o aparelho, respirando fundo e lançando um olhar a Cristina do tipo "ligação particular, dá o fora", antes de atender.

-Alô;

_**-Como está, meu anjo?**_

-Pai... Oi; ela falou surpresa. –Muito bem e o senhor?

_**-Muito bem, querida**_; Eliot respondeu animado. _**–Imagino que você deve estar ocupada, mas só queria lhe perguntar uma coisa;**_

-E o que seria? –Isadora perguntou curiosa.

_**-Se você não quer jantar comigo essa noite?**_ –ele indagou.

-Mas...; Isadora ponderou, até concluiu o porquê do telefonema. –O senhor está aqui, em Atenas? –ela indagou surpresa.

_**-Vou chegar em breve;**_ Eliot respondeu.

-Que ótimo, quero sim; ela falou animada.

_**-Então, pode ser na Toca do Baco ou você prefere outro lugar?**_

-Não, lá estará ótimo; a jovem respondeu. –Quer que eu vá buscá-lo no aeroporto?

_**-Não, nos encontramos lá se não se importar?**_

-Não; Isadora respondeu. –Nos vemos depois então; ela completou.

_**-Até lá, meu anjo;**_

-Até; ela respondeu desligando em seguida.

-Então, quem é? –Cris perguntou curiosa, enquanto colocava a cabeça dentro da sala, mantendo-se encostada na porta.

-Meu pai; Isadora respondeu, fechando a palheta e levantando-se. Era melhor pintar mais tarde, tinha outras coisas a fazer agora.

-Nossa, com uma voz daquelas; Cristina comentou rindo. –E eu achei que fosse o deus grego; ela comentou.

-Quem?

-O de cabelo azul; ela respondeu com um sorriso matreiro.

-Ahn! Filipe; Isadora balbuciou, com o olhar um tanto quanto vago. Ainda tinham vinte e nove dias pela frente, se não mais; ela pensou.

-Uhn! Pelo visto as coisas não andam bem; Cristina comentou.

-Bem... Digamos que estamos dando um tempo; Isadora respondeu hesitante. –Cris, pode mandar aquele vestido prateado para lavanderia pra mim? -ela pediu.

-Claro, mas a que se deve isso? Você nunca o usou, alias, nem me lembro de você tê-lo tirado de dentro da caixa desde que comprou; Cristina comentou surpresa.

-Digamos que a ocasião é especial agora; a jovem respondeu sorrindo. –Vou passar o dia fora e depois dou uma passada na floricultura se alguém ligar; ela avisou.

-Ta certo; Cristina respondeu intrigada com aquela pequena mudança na jovem, não sabia o que era, mas pelo visto em breve iria descobrir.

-Obrigada; Isadora respondeu saindo do ateliê e pegando a bolsa pendurada atrás da porta antes de sair de casa, apenas acenando para a amiga.

**.IV.**

Desligou o telefone, recostando-se na poltrona atrás de si. Não era dado a ficar se metendo na vida dos outros, mas agora as coisas estavam muito serias; ele pensou, passando a mão levemente pelas melenas lilases.

-Da licença; uma voz animada soou na porta. –Celina me disse que você estava aqui, só espero não estar lhe atrapalhando;

-De maneira alguma, entre; Mú falou sorrindo para a jovem de melenas azuis. –Como foi de viajem Aaliah?

-Ótimo, melhor impossível; Aaliah respondeu sorrindo, indo sentar-se numa poltrona em frente a escrivaninha. –Eu precisava falar uma coisa importante com você, Mú; ela começou de maneira seria.

-Creio que eu já saiba sobre o que é; ele falou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

-É, aquele italiano pisou na bola; Aaliah comentou aborrecida. –E precisa de ajuda profissional;

-Como? –o ariano indagou arqueando a sobrancelha diante do sorriso matreiro dela.

-Ouvi falar sobre as rosas e acredite, agora... O único que pode salvar a pele dele é você; ela falou taxativa. –Mesmo que ele não mereça ajuda alguma;

-O que esta propondo Aaliah? –Mú perguntou, levemente interessado.

-Uma parceria, eu tenho algumas idéias, mas sozinha não vou conseguir e aposto que você já tinha algo em mente também; ela comentou, vendo-o assentir. –Ótimo, duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma;

-Então, só nos resta parar de pensar e começar a agir, não temos muito tempo; ele respondeu levantando-se.

-O que tem em mente, então? –Aaliah indagou curiosa.

-Vamos ter que improvisar, preciso que você vá a floricultura primeiro e depois lhe explico o que vamos fazer, tudo tem que estar pronto até a noite; ele avisou.

-...; ela assentiu seguindo-o templo a fora, enquanto começavam a trocar algumas idéias e pensar nas pessoas que iriam recrutar para cometer aquele milagre.

**.V.**

Bateu a ponta dos dedos insistentemente no tampo da mesa de vidro, acordar bem cedo com um telefonema, era normal quando se era um 'homem de negócios' como ele, mas aquele telefonema lhe deixara preocupado.

Por dois óbvios motivos dos quais um era que se não fosse grave, ela jamais ligaria e o outro, que até mesmo seu sexto sentido dizia que havia algo errado. Shina tinha seus motivos para querer distancia da '_famiglia__'_, não a culpava, péssimos exemplos poderiam fazer verdadeiros estragos na vida de alguém, mas saber por Diana que ela estava preocupada com o primo, pela primeira vez em anos, dizia que Guilherme estava com problemas.

Ouviu a porta do escritório bater e Juliane entrar, vestindo roupas sóbrias e mantendo as longas melenas vermelhas presas num coque no alto da cabeça, provavelmente estava chegando de alguma reunião na Coliseu, no centro de Verona.

-Algum problema? –ela indagou, tirando os sapatos de salto, deixando-os num canto próximo à poltrona e sentando-se relaxadamente.

-Guilherme; ele respondeu, esclarecendo todas as duvidas dela.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –Juliane perguntou.

-Shina me contou que ele teve alguns problemas com Yuuri; Giovanni começou.

-Do tipo?

-Ele a pediu em casamento-...;

-E você julga isso um problema? –a jovem indagou levemente sarcástica. –Pelo menos ele tomou uma atitude, conheço muitos por ai que andam em ritmo de tartaruga para tomar esse tipo de decisão; ela falou num tom de leve provocação.

-Juliane; Giovanni falou com os orbes estreitos, sabendo aonde ela pretendia chegar com aquilo. –O problema de Guilherme é que ele, digamos, não soube se expressar direito;

-Como assim? –ela indagou confusa.

-É uma longa historia; Giovanni falou suspirando. –Mas depois eu lhe conto, preciso dar um telefonema agora; ele avisou.

-...; ela assentiu dando de ombros. Se havia uma coisa que ela já desistira de entender sobre aquela família, eram os homens.

Belos espécimes, quando vestidos de Armani e cheirando a 'uomini', porém... Tentar compreendê-los é um caso perdido, que nem Freud explica.

**.VI.**

Sentou-se em uma cadeira nos fundos da casa, o cheiro de pão quente vinha até si, agradavelmente saindo do forno. Não tinha animo para fazer muita coisa, muito menos sair de casa.

Já bastava a noite passada que ficara na casa de Shina, com ela e Milo, fora muito estranho aquilo, mas fazia tempo que não sentia-se tão animada. O Escorpião e a amazona formavam uma grande dupla, tinha até pena de Shura se essa história evoluísse para outras dimensões; ela pensou suspirando.

Ouviu o celular tocar em cima da bancada do armário e com muito custo levantou-se para ir buscá-lo.

-Alô;

_**-Yuuri?**_

-Senhor Giovanni? - ela falou confusa e igualmente incerta sobre ser realmente o canceriano do outro lado.

_**-Você esta ocupada? Porque se estiver eu ligo depois;**_ ele adiantou-se.

-Não, esta tudo bem; Yuuri respondeu engolindo em seco. –"Tudo depende do ponto de vista... Será que estar bem, inclui desejos assassinos de matar o seu neto?"; ela se perguntou em pensamentos.

_**-Ahn! Yuuri, queria falar sobre um assunto delicado com você**_; o italiano começou.

-Olha, sei que o senhor gosta muito do seu neto, mas não vou mudar de idéia. Pode dizer isso a ele, se ele acha que mandando o senhor falar comigo vai mudar alguma coisa; ela exasperou, tentando conter as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

_**-Não estou ligando porque Guilherme me pediu, criança;**_ ele falou ternamente. _**–Estou ligando porque estou preocupado com você, imagino que toda essa situação não esteja lhe fazendo bem;**_

-Não; Yuuri balbuciou, sentando-se em uma cadeira em volta da mesa.

_**-Quero que saiba Yuuri, que se precisar de algo, não hesite em me ligar. Guilherme pode ser meu neto, mas mesmo depois de velho ainda vejo necessidade de dar-lhe umas boas palmadas;**_ o italiano falou tirando-lhe um fraco sorriso dos lábios. _**–Se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, me ligue, mesmo que só precise de alguém para conversar;**_

-Obrigada... É muito gentil em se preocupar; ela murmurou.

_**-Eu apenas me preocupo Yuuri;**_ Giovanni falou seriamente. _**–E não, não é apenas porque você esta esperando um filho do meu neto. Você representa muito para Guilherme e eu costumo cuidar dos meus, e agora, você já faz parte da **__**famiglia**_

-Mas...;

_**-Guilhermo e Helena ficariam felizes em saber que o filho esta em boas mãos**_; ele falou seriamente. _**–E no caminho certo dessa vez;**_

-Obrigada; ela sussurrou, com a voz embargada.

_**-Que os deuses estejam com você;**_ ele completou.

-Igualmente;

_**-Até mais;**_

-Até;

Ouviu o telefone desligar do outro lado e deixou as lágrimas caírem, gostava muito de Giovanni, alias, sempre que o via não conseguia deixar de imaginar o quanto ele seria um avô carinhoso e super-protetor, tal qual Guilherme era muitas vezes, mas de qualquer forma isso não passava mais do que simples fantasia, pois ela e Guilherme não estavam mais juntos e a possibilidade de isso acontecer, era uma contra cem; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Andou de um lado para outro, fazia mais de três horas que ela deixara o templo e nada de vê-la novamente, não estava gostando disso, mesmo prometendo que iria confiar; ele pensou.

-Pare com isso, você esta me aborrecendo; Filipe falou, passando geléia de morango distraidamente sobre uma torrada, enquanto via o amigo quase abrir um buraco no chão de tanto arrastar os pés sobre o piso.

-E você, não sabe fazer mais nada alem de ficar ai? –Mascara da Morte reclamou indignado.

-Aaliah disse que iria dar um jeito, eu confio na minha filha; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Puff; o canceriano respondeu antes de ouvir o celular vibrar dentro do bolso da calça e atendê-lo de maneira impaciente. –Alô;

_**-É melhor que você tenha um bom plano para consertar a besteira que fez, porque se eu tiver que voar até ai, será para lhe dar uma surra;**_ Giovanni vociferou do outro lado.

-Vovô; o canceriano falou chocado, principalmente ao ouvir o avô gritar, nem mesmo quando estava treinando para ser cavaleiro o avô agira assim.

_**-Conversei com Yuuri;**_ Giovanni falou tendo de ser acalmado por Juliane do outro lado, antes que quebrasse o telefone entre as mãos.

-E... O que ela disse? –ele perguntou com a voz tremula.

_**-Não muito, mas é evidente que esta magoada com você;**_ ele respondeu serio. _**–Guilherme. Guilherme... O que esta passando por essa sua cabecinha? Há pouco mais de um mês estava aparentemente tudo bem entre vocês, e agora você aparece com essa de fazer o pior pedido de casamento do mundo, onde esta sua sensibilidade italiana? **_

-Boa pergunta; Guilherme balbuciou, sentando-se, enquanto Afrodite empurrava em sua direção uma xícara de café.

_**-Ela esta triste e magoada;**_ Giovanni proseguiu.

-Eu sei que fiz tudo errado, mas...;

_**-De um tempo a ela, espere as ferinas cicatrizarem. Por hora, tudo que você disser, só ira pior as coisas. Deixe-a se acalmar e querer lhe ouvir;**_ o italiano falou. _**–Mas não desista e tente... Afinal, você é um Firenze;**_

-Não sei mais o que fazer; ele confessou.

_**-Desculpando-se com Mú já é um bom começo, afinal... Se você usasse um pouco a cabeça, ele não precisaria apelar para o tratamento de choque. Alias, fico me perguntando quem é o italiano da história agora?**_

-Como o senhor sabe? –ele indagou surpreso, ignorando a ultima parte sobre o italiano, antes que passasse a querer ainda mais ver aquele carneiro ser tosquiado.

_**-Digamos que uma pessoa que detesta ter ligações com a família, também esta preocupada com você e me contou tudo; **_

-"Shina"; o canceriano pensou surpreso.

_**-Entendo que você tenha se sentido ameaçado, alias, isso é normal em qualquer relacionamento. Seus pais também tinham seus desentendimentos e na maioria das vezes Guilhermo ia parar no sofá sem direito a um misero 'Boa noite', mas ele também sabia ser paciente e admitia seus erros;**_ ele completou.

-Não sou metade do que ele foi; Guilherme murmurou pesaroso.

_**-Cada um é cada um, meu filho;**_ Giovanni respondeu. _**–Não perca a fé;**_

-Vou tentar;

_**-Comece pelo principal, o tempo ira lhe encaminhar... Se precisar de algo, me ligue;**_

-Está certo;

_**-Ah! É melhor passar a usar a cabeça daqui por diante, a idéia de ir até ai para lhe dar uma surra ainda é tentadora;**_ ele avisou.

-Certo... Certo... Um abraço; Guilherme falou, dando por encerrada a conversa, sabia perfeitamente que ele não estava brincando quanto aquilo.

_**-Outro**_; Giovanni respondeu, desligando em seguida.

-Algum problema? –Afrodite perguntou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Vovô conversou com a Yuuri; ele limitou-se a responder.

As coisas estavam cada vez mais complicadas, agora só um milagre mesmo para ajeitar tudo.

**. VII.**

Fazia já algumas semanas que não ia ali, mesmo que procurasse só fazer isso uma vez por mês, agora não sentia mais necessidade.

As portas de vidro abriram-se quando entrou e o ar gelado do ar-condicionado deu-lhe um abraço veloz, fazendo as melenas esverdeadas caírem com suavidade por seus ombros.

-Isadora, querida. Há quanto tempo? –uma senhora muito bem arrumada veio recepcioná-la.

-_Madame_ _Dayene_; ela falou, carregando a pronuncia francesa. –Como vai?

-Bem querida, mas faz mais de um mês que não a vemos; a senhora falou, com os imensos cachos vermelhos presos por uma fina de seda. –O de sempre?

-Não dessa vez; Isadora respondeu, enquanto ela lhe guiava salão adentro, onde a conversa rolava animada entre manicures, cabeleireiras, esteticistas e as clientes.

-Então, o que vai ser? –Dayene indagou curiosa. –Decidiu finalmente pelo loiro, menina? Se eu tivesse seus olhos, seria uma loira deslumbrante;

-Quem sabe? Mas eu realmente não me vejo loira; Isadora brincou, temendo até se imaginar nessa situação, sempre fora acostumada com seus cabelos naquela cor que radicalizar assim tão de repente era traumatizante. –Mas quero a cor original;

-Mas...; a senhora balbuciou surpresa.

A conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber de cor seus motivos para fazer luzes e retoques uma vez por mês, mas essa mudança repentina era um choque.

-Tem certeza?

-...; Isadora assentiu.

-Uhn! A ocasião deve ser especial, não? –a senhora indagou curiosa.

-Vou jantar com meu pai esta noite; a jovem respondeu vendo os olhos da senhora se iluminarem.

-Eliot Ermond está aqui em Atenas então? –ela falou animada.

-Ahn! Ainda não; Isadora respondeu hesitante diante daquela reação.

-Aposto que ele ainda esta em ótima forma não... Porque eu bem me lembro de como seu pai era um homem muito atraente; a senhora falou, desfiando mais uma serie de elogios ao antigo cavaleiro.

Deu um baixo suspiro, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, só esperava que o pai não caísse duro no chão quando lhe visse, já estava na hora de parar de brigar contra alguns demônios, devia isso ao primo, pelo menos isso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadarias em direção ao primeiro templo quando viu os três surgirem a sua frente, arqueou a sobrancelha diante da quantidade de sacolas que eles tinham em mãos, mas o que raios eles iam fazer?

-Ah Shina, que bom você ter aparecido; Aaliah falou voltando-se para ela. –Poderia nos dar uma mãozinha aqui? –ela indagou.

-Claro; a amazona respondeu seguindo com eles para dentro do templo e pegando algumas sacolas. –Mas o que vão fazer com essas coisas? –ela indagou, vendo muitos tecidos dentro das sacolas, dos quais pode notar que alguns eram vermelhos, enquanto outros eram em tons de bege, mas com cores bem quentes e vivas.

-Grandes problemas, requerem medidas extremas; Mú respondeu, seguindo para a cozinha, enquanto Celina e Aaliah paravam com ela na sala, deixando as sacolas sobre os sofás.

-Do que exatamente estamos falando? –a amazona indagou, enquanto as duas garotas desempacotavam as coisas.

-Vamos tentar ajudar o Guilherme; Celina respondeu displicente.

-É, agora ele precisa de uma ajuda realmente divina pra consertar a besteira que fez; Shina concordou.

-Por isso, eu vim falar com o Mú; Aaliah falou com um largo sorriso. –Precisamos de ajuda profissional nesse caso;

-Shina, se importa de me ajudar? –a voz do ariano veio da cozinha.

-Não, estou indo; ela respondeu seguindo até lá ainda intrigada com o que eles iriam fazer.

-Uhn! Será que eu fico bem de odalisca? –Aaliah comentou, enquanto dobrava um dos tecidos que tinha em mãos, tão vermelho quanto fogo.

-Por quê? –Celina perguntou confusa, quando as duas ficaram sozinhas.

-Bem...; a jovem balbuciou corando. –Só curiosidade; ela respondeu, vendo que a amazona não parecia muito convencida com sua resposta.

Mas o que iria dizer? Cada um tinha seus fetiches oras... Não saia por ai especulando sobre os dos outros e essa viajem de Shaka estava lhe matando, mal se passaram vinte e quatro horas e já pensara em ligar para ele pelo menos umas vinte vezes nos últimos vinte segundos.

-Mas eu ainda me pergunto de onde o Mú tirou essa idéia? –Aaliah mudou rapidamente de assunto diante do olhar perscrutador de Celina.

-Mestre Mú sabe o que esta fazendo; Celina respondeu veemente. –Mesmo que eu também não faça a mínima idéia do porque ele comprou todos aqueles ingredientes de comida árabe, nem pra quem ele tanto ligou nas últimas duas horas enquanto comprávamos as coisas; ela completou.

-...; Aaliah assentiu.

É, aquele ariano estava cheio de mistérios, que mal se cabia em si de curiosidade para saber com quem ele falara tanto por telefone e porque lhes mandara até a loja de tecidos mais próxima onde poderiam encontrar aquelas cores, enquanto ia até o mercado principal procurar algumas coisas para cozinhar.

Uhn! Será que ele toparia a idéia de abrir consigo uma agencia de consultoria, poderiam ajudar muitos desesperados dessa forma; Aaliah pensou, abafando o riso. E o pai, certamente era o próximo da lista.

**Continua... **


	31. Longa espera

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo dedicado a Carol Coldibeli.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 31: Longa espera.**

**.I.**

Apoiou-se no batente da janela, vendo as árvores passarem velozes por seu campo de visão. A temperatura estava caindo e quanto mais o trem subia, mais rarefeito o ar ficava.

-Vai ficar tudo bem; Astréia falou a seu lado.

Virou-se para a mãe, ainda custando a acreditar que estava ali. Alias, tudo que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias parecia parte do roteiro de algum capitulo de 'Alem da Imaginação'.

Assentiu, sem muita motivação, não estava acostumado a ter uma distancia tão grande entre ele e Aaliah, ainda mais quando sabia o quanto as Deusas do Destino podiam ser sádicas.

**Oceanos se separam dia após dia**

**E vagarosamente estou enlouquecendo**

**Escuto sua voz ao telefone**

**Mas isso não para minha dor.**

Olhou para o aparelho de telefone em suas mãos, começou a digitar alguns números, mas desistiu, suspirando pesadamente.

Fazer aquilo não iria aliviar a distancia que existia entre eles no momento. Continuou seguindo pela loja junto com Celina e o ariano, ainda tinham muitas coisas a fazer, mesmo que sua mente estivesse a milhas dali.

**Se te vejo perto do nunca**

**Como podemos dizer para sempre?**

-Fique tranqüilo, tudo que é para ser, será; Astréia falou apoiando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Eu gostaria realmente de acreditar nisso; Shaka murmurou em meio a um suspiro.

**Onde quer que vá**

**O que quer que faça**

**Estarei bem aqui esperando por você**

**-**Esta tudo bem, Aaliah? –Celina indagou, enquanto esperavam pela vendedora, que iria trazer as amostras dos tecidos que precisavam.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente.

De que adiantava dizer que estava com saudade, somente quem sente sabe como é. Queria que houvesse tido uma outra forma das coisas se resolverem. Não se arrependia daquela chance de estar com o pai e conhecê-lo, mas...

-Esta, não se preocupe; Aaliah respondeu forçando um sorriso que mal lhe chegou aos olhos.

**O que quer que aconteça**

**Ainda que machuque meu coração**

**Estarei bem aqui esperando por você.**

-Sente muito a falta dela, não é? –Astréia indagou. Fazia poucas horas que estavam no trem, mas ao total, já faziam mais de vinte e quatro horas que ele e Aaliah se separaram em Estolcomo.

-Mais do que um dia eu imaginei; ele respondeu, fechando os olhos por alguns minutos, recostando a cabeça no vidro.

**Admiti, todo o tempo**

**Que pensava suportar de alguma forma**

**Escuto risos, provo lágrimas**

**Mas não posso estar perto de você agora.**

-Sente muito a falta dele, não é? –Celina indagou, quando o mestre se afastara para ver outras coisas, deixando-as sozinhas.

-Mas do que pensei sentir por alguém um dia, chega a ser enlouquecedora; Aaliah admitiu.

-Porque não liga para ele? –a amazona indagou, apontando para o celular que retinha firmemente nas mãos.

Respirou fundo, olhando os números gravados na tela principal do aparelho, bastava apenas apertar aquele botãozinho verde e esperar chamar.

**Ho! Não pode ver querida**

**Que está me deixando louco?**

A noite caia pelas estradas e ainda levaria um bom tempo até chegarem ao vilarejo onde a irmã de Seth vivia.

Astréia sorriu, complacente. Passara anos observando o filho crescer, desenvolvendo seu caráter, seus sentimentos e sua própria maneira de viver, mas vê-lo assim de maneira tão vulnerável agora, por causa da saudade era algo novo.

Queria aproveitar essa oportunidade que tinham juntos, para aprender sobre o 'verdadeiro' Shaka, aquele que nem mesmo o próprio parecia desconhecer completamente.

**Desejo saber como podemos sobreviver**

**A este romance**

**Mas no final, estando com você**

**Correrei o risco**

-Não posso; Aaliah sussurrou. –Não ainda;

Não estava certa quanto ao que dizer, sabia que ele ainda estava chegando ao Tibet, por trem. A estática das subidas e descidas não deixariam o celular funcionar sem cortes. Então, precisava esperar.

-Ele também deve estar com saudades; Celina comentou, separando as peças que iriam levar.

-...; assentiu. –Shaka se mostrou mais forte do que eu ao se despedir, por isso prefiro espera-lo chegar. Ele esta com Astréia, não tenho direito de me colocar entre eles também, eles precisam desse tempo;

-Você não vai fazer isso, vai apenas ligar e dizer 'Oi'; a amazona falou com ar inocente.

Rui, essa lógica parecia tão simples, somente Celina para pensar assim, pelo menos metade das pessoas que conhecia diriam para pensar num bom texto melodramático, mas ela tinha razão, não estaria se colocando entre eles apenas por ligar e dizer que estava com saudade.

Quem sabe se desse mais um tempo conseguisse falar com ele antes do almoço; ela pensou um pouco mais animada.

**Onde quer que vá**

**O eu quer que faça**

**Estarei bem aqui esperando por você**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou atentamente para a porta de madeira a sua frente, 'entrar ou não entrar, eis a questão?'; ele pensou, suspirando pesadamente. Estava a mais de uma hora ali, não, duas talvez e ainda não tinha se decidido se batia ou simplesmente dava meia volta que iria ganhar mais.

-Não se atreva...;

Uma voz conhecida soou em sua mente e já pode imaginar o avô entrando num avião, mesmo sob os protestos de Juliane e desembarcando em Atenas para lhe dar uma bela surra.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um calafrio. Definitivamente era melhor bater de uma vez.

-Entre logo, italiano covarde; uma voz bem humorada falou atrás de si.

Virou-se, pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse para a encosta de Yumotsu, mas viu o cavaleiro passar por si, abrindo a porta do templo de Ares e segurar seu braço, arrastando-o para dentro consigo.

-Aldebaran, algum problema? –Celina perguntou, assim que o brasileiro irrompeu a porta da sala com um canceriano resmungando uma infinidade de impropérios, que graças a Zeus ela não entendeu devido ao idioma em que eles foram pronunciados.

-Encontrei-o ali na porta; Aldebaran respondeu com um sorriso tipicamente brasileiro. –O Mú está?

-Está na cozinha com a Shina; Aaliah respondeu, terminando de dobrar um dos cortes de seda que tinha em mãos, que o ariano pedira a ela e Celina que organizassem todos os tecidos por tons, dos mais claros aos mais escuros. Por quê? Ainda era um mistério.

-Com a Shina? –Guilherme indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É melhor controlar a língua caranguejo, antes que ela não volte mais pra dentro da boca; a amazona avisou, saindo da cozinha com uma faca, longa e bastante afiada nas mãos.

-Ahn! Shina... Calminha; Aldebaran pediu, empurrando o canceriano para a sua frente e deixando-o a própria sorte.

-Então? –ela indagou, erguendo perigosamente a faca em direção ao cavaleiro que ficou branco.

-Não é nada; ele balbuciou.

-É melhor para a sua saúde que não seja mesmo; a amazona completou, antes de virar-se para as garotas. –O Mú esta ocupado com um telefonema e mandou vocês duas irem até o porto, resolver uma coisa para ele; ela completou, tirando de dentro do bolso do avental um papel.

-O que é? –Celina perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Não sei, alias... Não faço a mínima idéia, não consigo entender a letra do jeito que está rabiscado aqui; Shina respondeu, entregando as garotas o papel. –Ele falou que é só chegar ao cais e mostrar isso ao guarda que fica logo na entrada; ela explicou.

-Realmente, não da pra entender; Aaliah comentou, lendo o papel por cima do ombro de Celina.

-Ele deve saber o que esta fazendo; Celina respondeu dando de ombros. –Vamos logo;

Antes que Aaliah falasse alguma coisa em protesto, as duas desapareceram, deixando apenas a amazona e os dois cavaleiros ali.

-Então? –Shina indagou, voltando-se para ele.

-Acho que ele quer falar com o Mú; Aldebaran falou com um largo sorriso. –Eu só estou passando pra dar um 'Oi'; ele completou em seguida.

-Sei; a amazona falou meio descrente.

-Bom , vou nessa... Até mais; o taurino falou saindo rapidamente do templo, deixando os dois italianos ali.

Um pesado silêncio caiu no ambiente, como um véu espesso de tensão que tentava envolvê-los.

-Ahn! Shina; Mascara da Morte começou, mas viu-a dar-lhe as costas e voltar para a cozinha.

-Ele esta na biblioteca, suba a escada, segunda porta a direita. É melhor fazer direito, antes que o prato principal dessa noite seja caranguejo ao molho madeira; ela completou numa ameaça velada de morte lenda e dolorosa.

Assentiu, engolindo em seco, ainda não sabia o que era pior, as ameaças de Shina ou a perspectiva do avô vir da Itália para esfolar seu couro; ele pensou seguindo o caminho que ela indicara.

**.II.**

Olhou-se no espelho ainda achando difícil reconhecer o reflexo que tinha diante de si. Fazia tanto tempo que não os deixava naquela cor; Isadora pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Como a mãe, nos primeiros anos de vida, os cabelos eram verdes, tão verdes como esmeraldas recém lapidadas e com finas mechas, quase transparentes de um tom mais claro.

Com o tempo as mechas foram desaparecendo, tinha por volta de quatro anos quando elas desapareceram completamente, idade em que a mãe havia falecido.

Suspirou pesadamente, como diria o amigo, ninguém era perfeito e ela descobriu que ter como obsessão, se tornar aquilo que a mãe fora um dia, não era tarefa fácil. Jamais seria Isabel Ermond e não foi nada fácil aceitar isso, principalmente quando o pai logo '**substituiu'** a mãe por outra mulher, cujo coração era tão frio quanto gelo e mais egoísta que ela própria, talvez fosse impossível existir.

Se todos tinham uma fase ruim no decorrer da vida, aquela fora a sua. Aceitar que outra mulher queria ocupar o lugar que era de direito de sua mãe, lhe despertava sentimentos até então desconhecidos a uma criança. Foi quando decidiu partir para Atenas.

Como dizia o velho ditado **'com uma mão na frente e outra trás**', levou apenas o essencial, algumas coisas pessoais que não estava disposta a deixar e entrou em contato com o avô na Baviera. Indignado com as atitudes do genro, o avô não pensou duas vezes em ajudá-la, embora houvesse preferido que ela ficasse na Baviera consigo, do que ir a um lugar tão estranho.

Mas as ilusões daquela época ainda eram muito fortes e o desejo de chegar pelo menos perto, de onde a mãe dera os primeiros passos como amazona, foi maior.

Sabendo que seria facilmente reconhecida, mesmo usando mascara, voltou a pintar os cabelos, trazendo as mexas mais claras de volta. Com o tempo, elas foram cada vez mais tomando conta dos fios esmeralda, fazendo-os quase desaparecer completamente. No momento em que a amazona em si surgia.

Era irônico ver como as coisas seguiam rumos que pobres mortais não tem o poder de mudar. Quando conhecera Aaliah, há quase seis meses atrás se identificou com a jovem, embora ainda não soubesse de toda a história que envolvia uma longa geração.

Parecia que estava vendo os mesmos problemas novamente, principalmente quando Shaka apareceu para si um dia, lhe contando dos planos da jovem de ir embora. Quase os mesmos motivos que os seus na época que deixara a casa dos pais.

Ser parecida com a mãe e ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente...

Definitivamente não gostava desse tipo de ironia. Emmus tinha razão ao dizer que não deveríamos deixar o destino nas mãos dos deuses, mas depois de tanto tempo vivendo de maneira cômoda, apenas culpando o '**acaso'** pelos próprios fracassos, é difícil voltar a tomar as rédeas da situação.

Entretanto, Minos era veemente ao dizer que todos os demônios, por mais fortes que sejam, ainda podem ser combatidos, mesmo que só exista uma pequena fagulha de esperança.

Minos! Emmus! Milo! –tantas pessoas que nos últimos tempos vinham lhe dizendo a mesma coisa e estava na hora de ouvi-los.

-Pronto; Dayene falou tirando a capa que cobria-lhe colo, deixando os cachos esmeralda caírem sobre seus ombros. –Ficou perfeito;

-É; Isadora murmurou, deixando a ponta dos dedos tocarem hesitantes os cachos.

-Sabe, você se parece muito com sua mãe assim; a senhora comentou, apoiando os braços no encosto da cadeira e observando-a. –Mas a diferença ainda é muito grande;

-Como assim? –ela indagou confusa.

-Isabel era Isabel... Você é Isadora; a senhora falou sorrindo. –Cada pessoa é única, por mais que exista outra igual a si. São almas e personalidades distintas. Por isso digo que vocês são parecidas, alias, nada mais do que normal já que são mãe e filha, mas ainda sim, cada uma é única;

-...; assentiu silenciosamente. Sim! Não havia porque tentar ser aquilo que não era, precisava sim, ser aquilo que escolhesse ser, mas por vontade própria. –Obrigada; Isadora agradeceu se levantando.

-Não por isso menina, mas não demore muito a voltar da próxima vez viu; a senhora cobrou.

-Pode deixar;

-Mande lembranças a seu pai por mim; Dayene falou com um sorrindo de canto.

-Mandarei; Isadora falou despedindo-se.

Saiu do salão notando já serem por volta de três horas, estava um pouco tarde para abrir a floricultura, mas era bom dar uma passada lá; ela pensou, seguindo em frente, quando seu celular tocou.

-Alô!

_**-Isadora!**_ –Mú falou do outro lado.

-Sim;

_**-Desculpe, você está ocupada?**_

-Não, estava indo para a floricultura agora; ela avisou, olhando para os lados, certificando-se que poderia atravessar a rua.

_**-Ótimo, só queria lhe perguntar se é possível você fazer alguns arranjos de flores?**_

-Faço sem problemas, mas que horas você vai pegar?

_**-Umas seis e meia, sete horas, mais ou menos;**_

-Uhn! Não tem como ser antes, vou ter de fechar as sete hoje?

_**-Tudo bem; **_

-Está certo, até lá então;

_**-Obrigado;**_

-Por nada;

_**-Até;**_

Desligou o telefone e seguiu rapidamente para a floricultura, se quisesse terminar as sete, teria de começar logo; Isadora pensou.

**.III.**

Andaram pelo porto, olhando para todos os lados procurando a pessoa que o mestre lhes mandara encontrar.

-Quem será a figura? –Aaliah comentou, vendo uma infinidade de barcos ancorados.

-Não faço idéia, mas deve ser conhecido dele; Celina comentou, foi quando estancaram alguns passos antes de chegar ao final do dec, onde o guarda da entrada do porto lhes mandou ir.

Deixando os obres correrem para todos os lados, vendo um imenso iate ancorado. Ele era completamente branco e extremamente luxuoso. Olharam para o papel que tinham em mãos e constataram que aqueles rabiscos, na verdade eram o nome. Nome do barco...

-Bem-vindas senhoritas; um homem falou saltando do barco.

Dizer que o queixo das duas tocou o chão, seria exagero, mas nesse caso chegou perto. O homem que lhes abordara, era alto, tanto que ambas tiveram que erguer um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo.

A pele era bronzeada, quase num tom de cobre, devido aos sóis orientais, porém os obres pareciam duas esmeraldas, tão verdes e intensas, que eram capazes de hipnotizar. Ele vestia apenas uma calça de malhas e parecia bastante a vontade andando com o dorso completamente nu, deixando evidente todos àqueles músculos que pareciam ter sido esculpidos pelos deuses.

Definitivamente, ele não parecia ser o dono de um iate daquele tamanho.

-Oi; as amazonas falaram fitando-o desconfiadamente.

-Imagino que uma de vocês seja Celina, não? –ele indagou fitando as duas dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-as ficarem escarlate.

-Eu; a jovem de melenas loiro-esverdeado falou hesitante.

-Foi o que pensei; ele respondeu com um fino sorriso no canto dos lábios. –Então, eu expliquei ao Mú que estava muito em cima para fazer alguma coisa mais elaborada, mas se vocês me mostrarem a praia que eu posso ancorar, meus homens e eu daremos um jeito de aprontar tudo até a noite;

-Ahn! Desculpe, mas primeiro. Quem é o senhor? –Aaliah cortou.

-Perdão, senhoritas, pensei que ele já houvesse lhes contado quem sou; o rapaz respondeu parecendo bastante surpreso com aquela omissão de informação. –Me chamo Abas e estou a seu dispor; o árabe falou curvando-se numa elegante reverencia, que as fazia pensar em como alguém tão grande poderia aparentar tamanha delicadeza.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Abas; Aaliah falou ainda com cautela.

-Apenas Abas, por favor; ele pediu, num gesto refinado ao voltando-se para ela, deixando os cabelos negros caírem levemente sobre os orbes verdes.

-Ahn! O que exatamente o senhor e o mestre Mú acertaram? –Celina perguntou, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Ele me disse que tinha alguns amigos com problemas e que eu poderia ajudar; Abas respondeu. –Se puderem subir a bordo, posso lhes mostrar os esboços do que fiz e vocês vão entender melhor o que estamos planejando;

-Mas...; Aaliah ponderou.

-Não se preocupe minha esposa também estará a bordo; Abas respondeu compreendendo o porque da apreensão das garotas, mas também, não as culpava por ficarem na defensiva.

-...; elas assentiram, seguindo-o.

**.IV.**

Andou distraído pelo vilarejo, não estava entediado, estava apenas procurando alguma coisa para se distrair, quem sabe visitar uma livraria seria interessante, ou até mesmo dar uma esticada ao museu no centro.

As ruas não estavam muito movimentadas, provavelmente com a chegada do final de semana, cada um estivesse mais preocupado em terminar os expedientes, do que ficar andando pela rua.

Entrou em uma livraria, estava perto da floricultura, talvez desse uma passada para ver Isadora antes de ir ao museu; ele pensou, abrindo a porta de vidro, ouvindo um sininho tocar.

O movimento ali também era pouco, mas mesmo assim ele não foi capaz de ver duas pessoas esgueirando-se entre as prateleiras, resmungando uma serie de coisas inteligíveis.

-Bom dia, Milo; uma senhora de idade falou cumprimentando-o sorridente.

-Bom dia, dona Stasia; Milo a cumprimentou sorrindo. –Chegou alguma coisa nova?

-Chegaram livros ótimos menino, inclusive àquele que você encomendou; Stasia falou indicando-lhe as prateleiras de literatura estrangeira.

-Vou ver, obrigado; ele falou afastando-se.

Deixou os orbes correrem pelas prateleiras ainda pensando no que iria fazer pelo resto do dia. Isadora estava ocupada trabalhando, Shina estava em Áries fazendo sabe-se lá o que, mas ouvira alguns rumores de que Shura era mais um na lista querendo tosquiar o carneiro, ou melhor, Mú.

Quantos patos, estava na hora de abrir a temporada de caça; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Depois ele era taxado de pervertido, antes pervertido que pato.

Parou em frente à prateleira que dona Stasia indicara, observou atentamente a lombada de cada livro, retirando um da prateleira. Franziu o cenho, interessante, já havia ouvido falar sobre aquele autor, mas ainda não havia lido os livros ainda.

Parecia interessante. Principalmente porque aquele slogan era capaz de atiçar a curiosidade da pessoa mais indiferente que existisse.

**.::Bento::.**

**Herói Humano**

**Inimigo Vampiro**

**Por André Vianco.**

Ouvira dizer que ele era brasileiro, alias, Isadora comentara ter um ou dois dele livros, mas até agora não havia lhe emprestado nenhum; Milo pensou torcendo o nariz. Precisava passar na biblioteca da amiga e fazer um pequeno saque, estava ficando sem livros para ler e detestava isso.

Ainda aquela matéria-prima de sushi tinha o disparate de duvidar que lia coisas decentes. Idiota! Aquele era outro a julgar o livro pela capa, depois que passava um cortado como agora, vinha querer culpar o destino por ser incompetente; Milo pensou.

-Uhn! Vou levar esse e -...; Milo murmurou continuando a olhar as fileiras de livros até pegar um outro. –Esse pra Shina, acho que ela vai gostar; ele murmurou lembrando-se que a amazona comentara estar interessada naquele volume em especial.

-Ta fazendo o que aqui, Escorpião? –ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si.

Virou-se encontrando duas figuras conhecidas do santuário, arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Comprando livros, alias normalmente é isso que se faz em uma livraria; ele respondeu fitando-os desconfiado.

-Realmente; Shura concordou, levando uma das mãos ao queixo e observando-o de maneira enigmática.

-O que querem? –Milo perguntou, colocando os livros em baixo do braço e indo até o caixa.

-Ahn! Digamos que precisamos de ajuda para uma coisa; Saga começou.

-No que? –Milo perguntou, antes de voltar-se para dona Stasia. –Pode colocar o outro junto, os dois são para presente; ele explicou.

-Pode deixar; Stasia falou enquanto computava os valores e começa a embalar os livros.

-Uhn! Presente para quem? –Shura perguntou curioso.

-Shina e Litus; ele respondeu casualmente.

**-O QUE?** –os dois cavaleiros berraram ao mesmo tempo, assustando alguns fregueses.

-Ajuda no que exatamente vocês precisam, mesmo? –o Escorpião falou com seu sorriso mais inocente.

-Milo, você acordou com vontade de visitar Hades hoje? –Saga perguntou com os orbes faiscando.

-Ah! Não estou falando sério; ele falou abafando o riso, vendo o outro bufar. –Vocês são tão neuróticos, nunca vi, nem o Shaka que era o **'Santo dos Santos'** é tão lerdo quanto vocês;

-Do que esta falando? –Saga indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E você acha que eles foram mesmo para a Índia? Quanta inocência, nossa vocês me deixam tão feliz ao ver que mesmo dois marmanjos de trinta e poucos anos ainda são tão inocentes, quer dizer que ainda existe salvação para o resto do mundo; ele falou em tom de escárnio, enquanto pagava os livros e deixava a loja.

-Hei! –os dois reclamaram.

-Sem comentários; Milo murmurou seguindo em frente em direção a floricultura. –Se precisarem mesmo de ajuda, peçam ao Mú, eu ainda estou pensando em propor uma sociedade a ele; ele comentou.

-Do que? –Shura indagou.

-Consultoria para os desesperados. Quem sabe a gente não ganha muito dinheiro ajudando os patos que encontramos por ai, se é que vocês me entendem; Milo falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, antes de deixar os dois estáticos ali e ir embora.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? –Saga perguntou voltando-se para o outro.

-Estamos com problemas; Shura resmungou voltando para a loja.

-O que você vai fazer? –o geminiano perguntou.

-Investigar; ele respondeu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou cansada, jogando o guardanapo sobre a bancada, havia terminado tudo e decidira ficar ali apenas mais um pouco para garantir que os pratos sairiam bem do forno, agora era melhor ir para a casa, mas...;

Ponderou se seria melhor sair e deixar aqueles dois sozinhos, não que estivesse preocupada com o primo, ainda achava que ele merecia uma surra, mas estava curiosa para saber o que as garotas foram buscar no porto e porque ele ficara tanto tempo no telefone.

Deu de ombros, era melhor ir, depois iria garimpar algumas informações e descobrir o que ele estava armando, por hora, ia dar uma volta pelo centro de Atenas, quem sabe pudesse matar o tempo assim.

**.V.**

Ao longo do caminho muitas pessoas paravam para lhes observar. Não era comum verem estranhos andando por ali, quem sabe fosse isso; ele pensou um tanto quanto incomodado com aquela atenção.

-Só estão curiosos; Astréia falou calmamente.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Já estamos chegando; ela explicou, enquanto atravessavam o vilarejo.

Caminhou mais um pouco até parar em frente a uma casa, onde na frente um senhor já de idade estava sentado em um banquinho e usando outro como mesa, tinha o cenho franzido enquanto mexia com peças aparentemente muito delicadas com as mãos já enrugadas pelo tempo.

Parou em frente, observando-o com curiosidade, até ver o que ele fazia.

-Como vai, meu jovem? –o senhor falou voltando-se para ele com um sorriso já amarelado.

-Bem e o senhor?

Ele apenas assentiu enquanto tocava a aba do chapéu com a ponta dos dedos, antes de continuar a trabalhar.

-Faço isso há anos e ninguém nunca pareceu tão curioso, você não é daqui, não? –o senhor perguntou.

-Nasci aqui, mas estive muitos anos fora; Shaka respondeu, vendo que embora tremulas as mãos do senhor eram bem ágeis ao juntar os elos da peça.

-Sabe o que isso significa? –ele perguntou voltando-se para o cavaleiro, estendendo-lhe a mão, onde outra parte da corrente que fazia estava.

Pegou o objeto nas mãos e observou-o curiosamente, eram elos muito bem feitos, mas eles pareciam feitos de pequenas folhas e galhos entrelaçados, num tom quase incomum de prateado.

-Essas folhas representam o destino, a forma com que se entrelaçam são como os fios da vida tecido pelos deuses, não podem ser quebrados, nem destruidor; o senhor falou ante o silêncio dele. –Os corações representam à alma; ele continuou indicando os pingentes que tinha nas mãos agora. –Os sentimentos que se tornam eternos e que o tempo não é capaz de destruir;

-Laço eterno; Shaka murmurou ao compreender o que o senhor estava querendo dizer.

-Uma pessoa não pode possui-lo, apenas ofertá-lo a alguém; o senhor explicou. –Não se compram sentimentos, apenas se constroem laços;

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, devolvendo-lhe a pulseira.

-Você também tem um pelo que vejo; o senhor comentou indicando a corrente no pescoço do cavaleiro.

-É da minha mãe; Shaka respondeu, notando que Astréia observava-os de longe.

-Então esta na hora de você ter o seu; o senhor falou.

-Como? –ele indagou surpreso ao vê-lo retirar um pequeno pacotinho de dentro do bolso e entregá-lo ao cavaleiro. –Mas...-;

-Veja;

Abriu-o com cuidado, vendo uma delicada corrente com um coração, não era igual ao de Astréia e Seth, mas era muito bonito.

-Eu não posso aceitar; Shaka falou um tanto quando encabulado.

-Pode e prove a essas pobres pessoas que os deuses também são como nós e tem a capacidade de amar, como qualquer outro mortal; ele respondeu indicando algumas pessoas que mesmo longe ainda lhe observavam.

-Obrigado; Shaka falou.

-Nós é que deveríamos agradecer os sacrifícios que pessoas como você vem fazendo por séculos, não apenas por nós, mas como pelo mundo todo, Santo de Athena;

Estancou voltando-se para ele, surpreso. Como ele poderia saber quem era?

-Agora vá, aquela bela senhora esta lhe esperando;

Assentindo e murmurando novamente um '**Obrigado'** ele se afastou indo até Astréia. Mas era estranho, como aquele senhor poderia saber quem era? Até que estancou a poucos passos de Astréia e virou-se rapidamente para trás.

Não havia mais ninguém ali, alias, era como se aquele senhor jamais estivesse estado ali. Abaixou os olhos, enquanto abria a mão que ainda segurava o laço eterno. Ele ainda estava ali, então fora real, mas...

-Essa é minha ultima lição, meu pupilo... A única diferença entre deuses e mortais é o tempo que corre de maneira diferente entre os dois mundos. Mas ambos amam, choram e sangram... Porém a diferença entre os mortais e os deuses, é que apenas nós temos a chance de mudar, mesmo quando o fio já esta para ser cortado;

As palavras ecoaram em sua mente, fazia tantos anos que não a ouvia, alias, pensou que jamais fosse ouvi-la novamente.

-Você tem razão, mestre; ele sussurrou, deixando os orbes perderem-se entre a paisagem simples do vilarejo onde passara boa parte de sua vida antes de partir para a Grécia, onde seu destino havia se cumprido.

Uma nova história estava para começar, novas linhas em um papel começavam a serem preenchidas, pedacinho por pedacinho, por mãos que tinham agora certeza do caminho que desejavam percorrer.

-Podemos ir? –Astréia perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro; ele respondeu seguindo com a mãe até o outro lado do vilarejo, onde o primo vivia.

**.VI.**

Olharam estarrecidas o trabalho que haviam feito, nunca mais iria duvidar que um milagre pudesse ser cometido em tão pouco tempo; a amazona pensou vendo todos aqueles homens que saíram de dentro do iate arrumarem as últimas coisas na praia.

-Abas costuma ser um pouco exagerado, mas ficou realmente bom; uma mulher de pele bronzeada e orbes azuis falou sorrindo, acenando do iate para o marido na praia.

-Bom, isso é pouco; Aaliah falou surpreso. –Nunca imaginei que-...;

-Mú também foi muito criativo e deu sorte de estarmos ancorados aqui quando ligou; Izara falou. –Duvido que seus amigos não se acertem depois de tudo;

-Se eles não se acertarem, eu não deixo desmontarem a tenda, ela pode ser muito útil depois; Aaliah falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Como? –Celina que até então mantinha-se quieta voltando-se para ela.

-Esquece; a jovem murmurou, como quem não quer nada.

-Ainda não entendo, o que o mestre vai fazer com tudo isso; Celina comentou pensativa. –Uma tenda árabe no meio da praia do Cabo?

-Não é apenas uma tenda minha querida; Izara falou com um sorriso complacente. –O deserto guarda muitos segredos, dos quais são poucos que tem coragem suficiente para desvendá-los, ainda sim, nem todos; a mulher falou de maneira enigmática. –Três dias e três noites, esse é um dos lemas;

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou curiosa.

-Existe uma tradição nos desertos, muitos lideres, antes de assumirem seus lugares perante o povo, fazem um retiro espiritual para o deserto, pedindo um pouco de luz e sabedoria a Ala para que possam tomar as melhores decisões. É um período difícil, porque o isolamento é completo e as tempestades de areia podem começar a qualquer momento;

-Mas...-;Celina foi cortada.

-As tendas são bem fixadas no chão e as capas que a revestem são impermeáveis e impossível de serem destruídas pela areia e não deixam nada entrar. Depois que a tenda é lacrada, ninguém entra ninguém sai, porém quando alguém pede abrigo no deserto, como bom anfitrião, o ocupante da tenda oferece ao hospede, tudo que se tem de melhor, inclusive, três dias e três noites;

-Não entendi; Aaliah murmurou confusa.

-Acredito que a intenção de Mú não é apenas lacrá-los nessa tenda por três dias e três noites, digamos assim; ela explicou com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. –Digamos que seus amigos não terão outra alternativa se não conversarem e acertarem as diferenças, ou se matarem de uma vez. Não existe meio termo; Izara falou. –Bastante engenhoso;

-Não tinha pensado por esse lado; Celina murmurou, mas franziu o cenho lembrando-se dos tecidos. –Porque os tecidos?

-Dificilmente exportamos ceda da Grécia, mas Abas esta interessando em diversificar os negócios por um tempo, então como estaria ocupado cuidando da tenda na praia, pediu a Mú que adiantasse o serviço; ela explicou.

-Bem lógico; Aaliah concordou, sem contar que ainda lhe dera algumas idéias bastante interessantes, pena que Shaka só voltaria no final do mês.

-Mas venham, vamos tomar um refresco enquanto eles terminam; Izara falou chamando-as para uma mesa posta na proa do iate, com um guarda-sol.

-...; as duas assentiram, seguindo-a.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Andou a passos incertos pelo corredor, imaginando se não havia entrando no lugar errado mesmo com as indicações de Shina, até ouvir a voz do cavaleiro vindo de algumas portas a frente.

Respirou fundo, agora que estava ali não dava pra voltar atrás, mesmo que seu orgulho lhe avisasse que nem deveria estar ali.

Antes que pudesse bater na porta, ouviu a voz do cavaleiro mandar que entrasse, interrompendo o que falava.

Abriu a porta, encontrando-o sentado atrás da escrivaninha, rabiscando algo em um papel e falando ao telefone. Mú acenou, mandando-o se aproximar.

-Sim! Perfeitamente. Entendo que tempo seja curto, mas imagino que até você seja capaz de fazer algumas concessões;

_**-Mú, você ouviu o que eu disse?**_ –a voz do outro lado soou um pouco exasperada.

-Ouvi, mas não quer dizer que eu concorde; o ariano respondeu impassível. –Então, vamos resolver isso hoje, ou vou ter que ir atrás de outra pessoa pra fazer o serviço?

_**-Você é detestável quando quer alguma coisa, sabia?**_ –o rapaz do outro lado falou aborrecido.

-Sabia, e então?

_**-Está certo, vou fazer uma concessão apenas dessa vez. Há que horas?**_

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, enquanto puxava a manga da camisa e observava o relógio no pulso. –Por volta das dez;

_**-Tudo bem, pode contar comigo;**_

-Obrigado; o ariano respondeu.

_**-Até mais;**_

-Até; Mú falou antes de desligar e voltar-se para o canceriano. –Então?

-Você está ocupado? Eu volto depois; Guilherme sugeriu, sem esconder o quanto estava um tanto quanto curioso devido ao telefonema que presenciara. O que ele estava tramando para as dez horas?

-Não, pode falar. Estou livre agora; o ariano falou recostando-se na cadeira de couro e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo de maneira elegante.

-Ahn! Bem...; Mascara da Morte começou sem saber ao certo como falar aquilo.

-Como Yuuri está? –o ariano indagou, decidindo por aliviar o suplicio do outro.

-Voltou pra casa; ele respondeu cabisbaixo.

-O que você fez dessa vez? –Mú perguntou mantendo o tom calmo de voz.

-A pedi em casamento; Guilherme respondeu, mas parou vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Bem... Eu meio que disse a ela que precisávamos nos casar, mas a idéia era a mesma;

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, antes de massagear as temporas, tentando pensar em todas as técnicas para manter a calma que aprendera com o mestre e não dar vazão aquele lado primitivo que queria dar uma sura no canceriano por ser tão idiota.

-Ahn! E isso nos leva a que, exatamente? –Mú indagou como quem não quer nada.

-Bem, eu...; Ele murmurou, respirando fundo. –Queria me desculpar pelas besteiras que eu falei; o cavaleiro explicou.

-Uhn! Eu até aceitaria isso, se soubesse que você realmente esta arrependido por aquele surto ridículo; o ariano falou vendo-o voltar-se para si surpreso. –Mas você não parece nem um pouco arrependido;

-Hei! Como voc-...; Mascara da Morte parou vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

-Sabe qual o problema, Guilherme?

-Não; ele respondeu num resmungo.

-Eu poderia muito bem dizer a você que é falta de atitude e toda aquela ladainha que você certamente já ouviu de metade do santuário nas últimas vinte e quatro horas; o ariano falou fitando-o complacente. –Mas não, não é só isso;

Fitou-o surpreso, imaginando o que ele tinha a falar. Era bem verdade que ouvira aquele texto varias vezes nas últimas horas, mas era difícil imaginar outro motivo que as pessoas usassem para justificar o que estava acontecendo.

-Medo;

-Uhn!

-Sei que você esta tentando ser forte com relação à gravidez de Yuuri, mas admitir que esta com medo não é sinal de fraqueza, você é mortal, fadado a errar e aprender com isso;

-Eu não estou com medo; ele exasperou, vendo-o arquear ainda mais as finas sobrancelhas. –Eu só...;

-Não sabe lidar com as mudanças que estão acontecendo?

-...; ele assentiu.

-Da no mesmo; Mú falou gesticulando displicente. –Todos uma vez ou outra da vida se vêem entre uma encruzilhada, sem saber o que fazer ou como seguir em frente;

-Você não me parece alguém que já tenha passado por isso; ele resmungou. –Sempre tão seguro, sempre tão centrado naquilo que quer; ele falou irônico.

-Eu já passei da fase de abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar a cabeça lá dentro, apenas para evitar os problemas; ele falou em tom sério, fazendo o canceriano se encolher na cadeira. –Não sou perfeito, tão pouco quero ser; o cavaleiro falou, fitando-o demoradamente. –Mas evitar um confronto com seus próprios demônios, isso sim, é ser covarde;

-Do que esta falando? –Mascara da Morte indagou com a voz tremula.

-Fico me perguntando, quantas vezes nos últimos dias você ficou imaginando se conseguiria ser um bom marido para Yuuri, como seu pai foi para sua mãe. Ou melhor, um bom pai, alguém que representasse mais do que apenas um cavaleiro com a missão de proteger a terra?

Sentiu os músculos do corpo ficarem tensos ante a menção que o cavaleiro fazia, ele não poderia saber, ou podia?

-Cada pessoa é única, Guilherme. Observe Afrodite. Nos últimos meses ele parecia empenhado em ver Aaliah como a '**cópia'** de Aimê, mesmo sabendo que as coisas não são assim. Aimê é Aimê, Aaliah é Aaliah. Podem ser fisicamente parecidas. Entretanto, não são e nunca vão ser a mesma pessoa. É compreensível que Aaliah tenha ficado chateada por não ser como a mãe, por não saber se algum dia poderia superá-la, até compreender que isso não é necessário;

-Não entendo;

-Ela tem a vida dela, foi criada em uma geração e a mãe em outra, é humanamente impossível serem iguais. Isso se chama, conflito de gerações. Compreendo que você queria manter viva a imagem de família perfeita criada por seus pais, mas cada pessoa tem o livre arbítrio de escolher o caminho que quer seguir, mesmo sob influencias; o ariano falou calmamente. –Crescer sob a influencia de exemplos fortes de caráter, personalidade e coragem, às vezes podem causar mais problemas do que ajudar;

-Como assim?

-O ser humano em si, é um dos animais que mais tem senso de competição, digamos que é parte do instintivo primitivo, que mesmo depois de milhões de anos ainda esta entranhado em nós. Imaginar que não podemos superar algum obstáculo, por menor que seja, meche com o brio e orgulho. Muitas vezes o que nos movem, é exatamente isso; Mú falou calmamente. –Somos orgulhos e isso gera teimosia e muitas vezes auto-confiança. São quando os problemas começam;

-Fala como se já tivesse passado por isso; ele murmurou intrigado.

-Nunca julgue um livro pela capa Guilherme, o conteúdo pode lhe surpreender; o ariano respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Mas a questão é que por orgulho você meteu os pés pelas mãos... De novo.

-Hei!

-Você sabe que é verdade; o ariano falou calmamente.

-E o que sugere?

-Uhn! Suponho que você por acaso esteja querendo minha ajuda para resolver isso? Ou estou enganado?

-Você é detestável, sabia? –o canceriano falou com os orbes serrados, vendo o cavaleiro sorrir de maneira petulante.

-Pelo visto isso é um sim;

-Vamos, diga logo; Guilherme exasperou.

-Seria tão mais fácil se eu mandasse você se virar sozinho, mas eu prezo Yuuri demais para correr esse risco;

-O que? –ele quase berrou.

-Imagino que você também não percebeu como ela anda amuada esses últimos dias?

-Do que esta falando?

-Sabe, vou ser direto com você. Quer ajuda, é simples? –Mú falou se levantando e o cavaleiro fez o mesmo, apenas por precaução.

-O que eu faço?

-Fique fora do meu caminho até as seis horas da tarde e depois conversamos; o cavaleiro falou taxativo.

-Mas?

-Ou você quer correr o risco de me deixar mais irritado do que já estou? –Mú indagou voltando-se para o cavaleiro com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Como quiser; o canceriano murmurou engolindo em seco.

-Ótimo, preciso sair agora, vá para casa e espere lá; Mú avisou antes de abrir a porta da biblioteca e de maneira bem direta mandá-lo sair.

Confuso, Mascara da Morte apenas assentiu, tomando o caminho da saída. Estranho, nunca vira o ariano agir daquele jeito, se bem que, não dava para culpá-lo, ultimamente todos andavam mais estressados que o comum naquele santuário, porém a forma como ele estava, lhe deu uma tenra sensação de **´**_**de ja vu´.**_

Era como se já tivesse visto aquela cena antes, a escrivaninha, alguém sentado atrás, recostado na cadeira de couro. Entretanto a pessoa certamente era outra, mas porque se lembrou justamente disso agora? –ele pensou um pouco confuso.

Quem sabe fosse porque não estava acostumado a ver justamente aquele cavaleiro demonstrando seus sentimentos, mesmo que fosse só irritação ou aborrecimento.

Não tinha o que fazer agora se não esperar, mesmo que as horas fossem ser longas e insuportáveis.

**.VII.**

Puxou-o consigo pelo vilarejo, evidentemente com pressa. O ariano só lhe avisara há pouco menos de meia hora atrás que tinham que pegar uma encomenda na floricultura e que ela fecharia as sete.

-Aaliah, espere; Afrodite falou tentando andar mais devagar, mas a filha apenas bufou exasperada.

-A Isa vai fechar mais cedo hoje, não podemos parar; ela respondeu quase empurrando algumas pessoas que andavam mais de vagar a sua frente pra passar.

-Por que? -o pisciano perguntou interessado.

-Não sei, Mú só disse que ela tinha um compromisso por isso ia fechar mais cedo; Aaliah respondeu.

Ela e Celina depois de saírem da praia despedindo-se de Abas e Izara, foram chamadas pelo ariano, a ela foi pedido que fosse a floricultura, enquanto Celina voltou até o iate levar os tecidos junto com o ariano. Ele disse que ainda existiam algumas coisas para serem arrumadas, mas lhes deixou as cegas novamente.

Só sabiam parte do plano porque Izara contara, porque se dependesse de Abas, cada vez que abordavam o árabe TDB para saber alguma coisa sobre o que iria acontecer, ele esquivava-se das perguntas com maestria.

-Ah! Finalmente; Aaliah falou assim que chegaram a floricultura.

A plaquinha de fechado já estava na porta, mas ao tocar a maçaneta notou que ela estava aberta. Provavelmente Isadora deixara assim para agilizar as coisas.

-Isa; Aaliah falou assim que entraram.

-Já vai; a jovem respondeu do deposito. –Estou terminando o último arranjo, fique a vontade;

-Ta; Aaliah respondeu, vendo o pai olhar distraidamente para um vaso de flores próximo ao poleiro de Donatelo.

Ele estava quieto, alias, desde que dissera que estavam indo a floricultura de Isadora ele estava assim. Imaginava que, já que a jovem estava levando aquilo tão a serio, provavelmente colocara algumas barreiras entre eles.

Suspirou pesadamente, como queria que houvesse outra forma das coisas acontecerem; Aaliah pensou.

-Com licença; uma voz grava falou enquanto o sininho em cima da porta soava.

Filipe virou-se, vendo um homem de longas melenas azuis entrar, os orbes eram rosados e o porte, tão clássico quanto o de um lorde inglês. Estava bem vestindo, um terno de risca de giz impecavelmente alinhado e a gravata semelhante aos olhos, mas em perfeito contraste e harmonia.

-Isadora ainda está aqui? –ele indagou voltando-se para os dois.

-Está; Aaliah respondeu, sem notar o olhar envenenado que o pai deu ao recém chegado.

-Ótimo, então vou esperá-la em pé mesmo;

-Finalmente; Isadora falou saindo do deposito com um buquê nas mãos, fazendo os dois homens case caírem duros no chão.

Os longos cabelos esmeralda caiam em fartos cachos pelos ombros e costas, os vestidos e roupas de algodão que normalmente usava, foram substituídas pelo nada discreto vestido prateado que chegava a dois palmos antes dos joelhos, deixando as longas pernas a mostra. O decote do vestido era em "V", o que deixava o colo em evidencia e mostrava levemente a curva dos seios.

As sandálias eram altas e de salto fino, fazendo-a andar a passos curtos e com graciosidade. Nada vulgar, porém para aqueles que estavam acostumados a vê-la com mais panos envolvendo o corpo, era um choque.

-Desculpe a demora; ela falou voltando-se para Aaliah que observava-a curiosamente.

-Imagina, mas... Vai assim aonde? –ela perguntou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, lançando um olhar de soslaio ao pai, que não tirava os olhos da jovem.

-Tenho um jantar; Isadora respondeu, colocando sobre a bancada de vidro os outros arranjos.

-Com quem? –Aaliah perguntou curiosa.

-Comigo! –Eliot respondeu chamando a atenção de todos, mas franziu o cenho ao ver o pisciano estreitar os orbes de maneira perigosa em sua direção.

-Papai, desculpe... Não vi que o senhor havia chegado também; Isadora falou ao nota-lo, foi até o antigo cavaleiro, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

-Pai? –Afrodite falou surpreso e igualmente chocado.

-Não parece, não é? Eu poderia dizer que eles são namorados, se não soubessem quem são; Aaliah comentou em tom de provocação, vendo o pai serrar os punhos irritado, embora não estivesse demonstrando isso tão claramente.

-Como foi de viagem, pai? –Isadora perguntou.

-Foi tranqüila, mas e você? Que radicalizada é essa? –ele indagou, tocando-lhe os cabelos observando com atenção os fios esmeralda.

-É sempre bom mudar às vezes; ela respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-É; Eliot concordou compreensivo.

-Por falar nisso, madame Dayene mandou lembranças; Isadora falou com um sorriso travesso.

-O que? –ele quase gritou engolindo em seco, ao ouvi-la rir.

-É, parece que esperança é a última que morre; Isadora brincou. –Mas me deixe apresentar. Pai essa é Aaliah e Filipe;

-É um prazer revê-la senhorita; Eliot falou cumprimentando a jovem antes de voltar-se para o cavaleiro. –E você é o atual guardião do templo de Peixes, eu suponho?

-Sou; Afrodite limitou-se a responder.

Eliot observou-o longamente, notando que ele não parecia nem um pouco a vontade ali, até seus olhos recaírem sobre a filha. Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

-Bom, temos que ir pai; Aaliah falou indo pegar os buquês.

-Para que tantas flores Aaliah, Mú não explicou? - Isadora comentou.

-Ah! Nem eu sei, depois daquele lance da tenda árabe, eu já desisti de saber o que ele esta armado;

-Tenda árabe? –Isadora e Afrodite falaram o mesmo tempo.

-A história é longa e mesmo assim, eu e Celina só conseguimos garimpar algumas informações com aquele árabe TDB, mas vamos logo, estamos atrasando a Isa também;

-Querem uma carona? –Eliot perguntou, vendo os dois distribuírem entre si os quatro buquês das mais variadas flores.

-Não é necessário, obrigada; Aaliah respondeu antes que o pai falasse alguma coisa. –Vamos daqui para a praia, não para o santuário.

-Ta certo; Eliot falou dando de ombros. –Vamos querida?

-...; Isadora assentiu. –Pode me esperar lá fora, vou só fechar o deposito e pegar a bolsa; ela falou afastando-se.

Seguiu para fora conversando com Aaliah e indagando sobre a falta do virginiano, que nem notou que o cavaleiro não os acompanhava.

Fechou a janela do deposito e pegou a bolsa, porém quando virou-se para trás, bateu de frente com o pisciano e teria caído se ele não houvesse lhe segurado.

-Desculpe; Filipe falou, envolvendo-lhe a cintura, até que ela se estabilizasse.

-Não tem problema; Isadora murmurou, erguendo os olhos na direção dele, simplesmente não havia sentido ele se aproximar.

-Você ficou muito bonita assim; ele falou fitando-a intensamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava distraidamente com uma mecha esmeralda que caia sobre seus ombros.

-Obrigada; Isadora falou sentindo a face aquecer.

-Não agradeça, é a mais pura verdade; Filipe respondeu em tom de confissão.

-Filipe; ela falou tencionando se afastar, mas os braços em torno de sua cintura estreitaram-se.

-Sinto sua falta; ele sussurrou, fitando-a intensamente.

Prendeu a respiração, sentindo um breve tremor correr por seu corpo. As coisas não deveriam estar acontecendo daquela forma. Não era certo, havia feito um trato com Aaliah, um mês, nem um dia a menos, mas desse jeito era difícil.

-Nós já falamos sobre isso; ela falou esquivando-se.

-Não, você tomou todas as decisões; ele reclamou.

-Fiz aquilo que achei que era o certo; Isadora rebateu.

-Mas...;

-Aaliah esta lhe esperando; a jovem murmurou, segurando fortemente a bolsa nos braços.

-Nós precisamos conversar; o pisciano falou. –Uma hora não vai dar mais para adiar isso;

-Só não vai ser agora; Isadora respondeu passando por ele. –Vamos;

Apagou as luzes do deposito seguindo com a jovem para fora, mas encontraram com Eliot na porta, entrando novamente.

-O que foi pai?

-Isa querida, queria lhe perguntar uma coisa; Eliot falou passando por ela e indo até o vaso de rosas.

-Sim! O que foi? –ela perguntou, enquanto Afrodite pegava os buquês que estavam na bancada e já se preparava para ir embora.

-Essas rosas azuis, são da sua mãe, não? –ele indagou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como? –ela perguntou, enquanto o pisciano estancava.

-Essas rosas vieram do Jardim das Rosas, não é? –Eliot indagou, voltando-se para ela.

-Na verdade; Isadora começou. –Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde elas vêm; ela respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Como não? –Afrodite indagou, enquanto Aaliah entrava novamente para apressar o pai.

-Oras, não sei; ela respondeu em tom de exasperação. –Tem um garotinho que vem aqui todo dia e deixa numa caixinha, uma rosa azul e outra vermelha para mim, já tentei descobrir quem as está mandando, mas ele não me diz;

-Uhn! Um admirador secreto então; Aaliah falou com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Ahn! –ela murmurou sentindo a face corar, sem notar que o pisciano parecia a ponto de matar alguém depois desse comentário.

-Garotinho? –Eliot falou arqueando a sobrancelha descrente. –Vamos, conversamos sobre isso no caminho;

-...; Isadora assentiu, enquanto despediam-se dos demais e fechavam à floricultura.

Não sabia por que, mas tinha a leve impressão de que aquela conversa ia ser longa.

**Continua...**


	32. Sem ar

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 32: Sem Ar.**

**.I.**

Deu um baixo suspiro, enquanto abria a porta deixando o vapor sair, os longos cabelos prateados estavam envoltos em uma toalha felpuda, enquanto ia até a sala. O dia estava quente demais como sempre, mas não podia abusar. O médico havia dito para tomar cuidado com a queda de pressão; ela pensou, sentando-se no sofá, enquanto soltava os cabelos.

A noite caia por Atenas, mas um dia; ela não pode evitar pensar com um brilho triste nos olhos. Esse mais um dia, também queria dizer mais um dia sem ele. Mas as coisas tomaram rumos que nenhum dos dois esperava. Entretanto, sabia que aquela era a melhor escolha a se fazer.

Ficar longe! Mas será que podia suportar a dor que isso causava? Mesmo sabendo que sofreria ainda mais se continuassem juntos vivendo uma farsa?

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta, deveria ser Shina ou alguma das outras amazonas; Yuuri pensou indo atender. Abriu a porta com certa cautela, mas franziu o cenho ao não ver ninguém ali.

-Hei! Tem alguém ai? –ela indagou.

A rua estava deserta e a maioria das casas estava fechada. Deu de ombros, deveria ter sido o vento. Fechou a porta e voltou-se para a sala novamente, mas quase deu um pulo ao ver em cima da mesinha de centro uma caixa retangular e comprida.

Olhou para todos os lados apreensiva. Não era dada a ficar com medo, mas o instinto de preservação potencializado, era mais rápido que seus pensamentos. Aproximou-se da caixa curiosa, abriu-a com cuidado, vendo folhas de seda vermelha envolverem algo. Mas o que?

-Uhn! Como isso veio parar aqui? -Yuuri se perguntou encontrando um pequeno cartão entre as folhas.

♪

**Não há nada mais fascinante do que a magia do deserto.**

**Três dias e três noites...**

**Agora desvendar esses mistérios é uma escolha sua.**

**Ceder ou fugir?**

**Encontre-me na praia do Cabo se a resposta for sim.**

**Se não, só me resta lamentar por meus próprios infortúnios e esperar que um dia me perdoe por não ser tudo aquilo que você desejava!**

**G.**

♪

Sentou-se no sofá, sentindo as pernas tremerem. Guilherme! Ele não havia desistido. Só não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim. Sabia que o canceriano era obstinado, mesmo quando ele não admitia ter pisado na bola, mas esse desafio, não parecia algo do feitio dele.

Guilherme era o típico canceriano que detestava esperar e tudo funcionava no **'Só se for agora'** ou **'Vai ou racha'**. Como diria Aldebaran, mas nos últimos dias viu um outro tipo de canceriano.

Ver Guilherme empolgado com o bebê lhe deixou nas nuvens, principalmente por causa de toda sua relutância em contar-lhe logo sobre a gravidez, mas com o passar dos dias, viu que isso se tornava algo forçado, mesmo a preocupação dele em que não ficasse no sol de mais, ou evitasse ir até a arena.

Não era mais aquele Guilherme do inicio do namoro, nem mesmo o Guilherme que correra o risco de ser alvejado por Afrodite, para pegar os príncipes negros do jardim de Peixes, menos ainda o italiano apaixonado que preparara todo aquele jantar romântico no terraço do templo de Câncer.

Puxou a caixa para o colo e terminou de retirar as folhas de seda, ver o que tinha ali não iria matar ninguém, mesmo que ainda não houvesse cogitado qual das duas opções iria escolher. Ceder e lhe dar uma chance, ou fugir e deixar que tudo se perdesse de uma vez?

Encontrou no fundo da caixa, protegido pelas últimas folhas, alguns tecidos macios, frescos e sedosos. Ergueu-o entre as mãos, deixando a caixa cair no chão, enquanto o tecido caia sobre seu colo. Entreabriu os lábios surpresa ao vê-lo se revelar um longo vestido de seda alaranjado, entretanto em varias partes do mesmo, via nuances mais escuras, quase um vermelho e outras bem mais claras, beirando ao ocre.

Eram cores bem quentes, típicas de uma noite intensa no deserto.

_Três dias e três noites!_ –as palavras reverberaram em sua mente.

Levantou-se e a passos calmos, foi até o quarto, encontrando um espelho que poderia ver-se de corpo inteiro. Colocou o vestido em sua frente, observando a forma como o tecido aderia à pele, mesmo que ainda não o houvesse vestido. Ele fazia um grande contraste com a pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol grego e os cabelos prateados.

Suspirou pesadamente, mesmo que estivesse cometendo um erro, seu coraçãozinho traidor não conseguia negar-lhes aquela chance.

Nem a ele, nem a si mesma; Yuuri pensou, jogando o vestido sobre a cama e começando a se trocar.

**.II.**

Entraram na Toca do Baco, no mesmo momento em que uma infinidade de olhares recaiu sobre ambos. Aquela noite isso não importava, alias, pouco lhe importava.

-Boa noite, sejam bem vindos; a divindade de cabelos ruivos falou saudoso.

-Boa noite, há quanto tempo Dionísio? –Eliot falou sorrindo ao cumprimentá-lo.

-Bastante meu caro, mas céus, você não mudou nada; ele comentou animado, antes de lançar um olhar curioso a jovem.

-Não, só aumentaram os fios brancos; o pisciano brincou, indicando os cabelos não mais tão azuis e que agora jaziam levemente grisalhos.

-Desculpe-me, mas não sabia que você havia casado novamente; Dionísio comentou.

-E não me casei; Eliot respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha até dar-se conta do que ele estava se referindo. –Ah sim! Acho que você já conhece minha filha Isadora;

-Isadora; a divindade falou literalmente de queixo caído.

-Como vai, Dionísio? –Isadora falou sorrindo.

-Bem...; Dionísio balbuciou ainda surpreso com a transformação. –Ahn! Mas venham comigo, por favor, vou arrumar uma mesa especial para vocês; ele falou.

-...; assentiram seguindo com ele até uma ala nova criada pela divindade para expandir o restaurante.

Na Toca do Baco havia os três ambientes, o restaurante, o bar e a pista de dança, o terraço cuja entrada era entre a pista de dana e o bar, era usado apenas em grandes eventos, normalmente as portas eram fechadas para aquela ala.

Agora, com em uma nova fase da toca e a perspectiva de estar perdendo terreno para o **"Na Balada das Musas",** Dionísio decidira ampliar a Toca, incluindo três salas anexas ao restaurante, onde alguns jantares privados poderiam ser feitos.

O ambiente era acolhedor e muito bem decorado como todo o local, mas a diferença era que as três salas eram armazenadas com lugares seletivos, uma com lugares para quatro pessoas no máximo, já a segunda para doze e a terceira para no mínimo vinte e cinco.

O terreno fora bem trabalhado de forma que o restaurante não perdesse com o novo complexo nem o clima do ambiente fosse alterado pela ampliação.

-Bem, fiquem a vontade, vou pedir ao metri que venha servi-los; ele falou se afastando.

-Obrigado; Eliot respondeu, antes de puxar a cadeira para que a filha se sentasse.

A sala que estavam era a primeira das três, onde ocupariam apenas dois lugares, mas ficariam longe dos olhares curiosos e nada discretos dos outros visitantes da Toca.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Céus, o que uma ida ao cabeleireiro não fazia com uma pessoa. Nem ao menos reconhecera Isadora, se bem que, por um momento imaginou que fosse Isabel ali. Entretanto bastava olhar para ela, para notar a diferença gritante que existia mesmo entre mãe e filha; ele pensou antes de levar um belo de um safanão na cabeça.

-Ai; Dionísio falou virando-se para trás onde encontrou os orbes serrados de Ariadne sobre si. –Querida! –ele exclamou com um sorriso cauteloso.

-Querida nada; Ariadne falou nem um pouco contente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Dionísio perguntou com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

-Não, mas vai; ela respondeu com um sorriso angelical, fazendo-o suar frio.

-O que?

-Você vai dormir no sofá essa noite; ela completou passando por ele e indo atender outros fregueses.

-Mas, o que eu fiz? –ele indagou em tom desesperado, seguindo-a,

-Não seja estúpido Dionísio, conheço essa sua cara de gato na frente de uma peixaria; Ariadne reclamou, cumprimentando um dos garçons que passou por si. –Se continuar a me irritar, você vai passar a noite do lado de fora; ela avisou.

-Mas querida; Dionísio balbuciou, mas parou vendo que ela já não lhe dava atenção e estava ocupada com outras coisas. –E eu nem sei o que eu fiz? –ele murmurou confuso.

Homens! Não podem ver um rabo de saia, que já parecem o Coiote correndo atrás do Papa-Léguas; a ninfa pensou, bufando exasperada, mas ia dar um jeito nesse deusinho nem que precisasse apelar para meios primitivos usados por mulheres mortais, para adestrarem seus maridos quando os mesmos saiam da linha.

Alias, Dafne lhe indicara um bastante interessante. Um objeto normalmente usado para fins culinários, chamado** 'pau de macarrão'. **Quem sabe não daria certo.

**.III.**

Sentaram-se num dos bancos do jardim, exaustos depois da correria, ainda não sabiam ao certo o que o ariano estava aprontando, mas o mesmo disse que assim que terminasse de resolver as coisas, voltaria para explicar tudo.

Tirou as sandálias, deixando os pés tocarem a grama fria. Tão bom; ela pensou aliviada.

-Não acha melhor ir dormir um pouco? –Afrodite perguntou, quando ela apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Estou agitada demais para conseguir dormir; Aaliah respondeu sorrindo. –A propósito, queria comentar algo com o senhor;

-O que? –ele indagou curioso.

-Nunca pensei que o senhor fosse tão bom ator; ela comentou com ar admirado.

-Como? –Filipe perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Fingir que não era o senhor a ter mandado as rosas para a Isa, quando tudo indica que foi; Aaliah falou animada, voltando-se para ele, mas parou surpresa ao vê-lo com o cenho ainda mais franzido. -Não foi o senhor?

-Não; Afrodite respondeu serio.

Alias, desde a floricultura até em casa, não parara de pensar nas possibilidades. Quem estava enviando rosas azuis para Isadora? Não sabia, mas quando pegasse o infeliz; ele pensou, trincando os dentes.

-Ahn! Então quem foi? –Aaliah perguntou confusa. –Porque bem... Eu pensei que depois de tanto tempo, o senhor finalmente fosse desencalhar, mas...-;

-Aaliah; o pisciano exasperou, antes que ela começasse a rir.

-Desculpe, mas é verdade; ela falou com um sorriso inocentemente sarcástico.

-Você não tem jeito; ele murmurou afagando-lhe os cabelos. –Mas não, não fui eu; ele completou pensativo.

-Então, a Isa tem um admirador secreto; Aaliah comentou pensativa. –Mas quem será? Bem, certamente deve ser alguém que saiba que ela gosta de rosas azuis;

-Muitas pessoas sabem disso; Filipe comentou num resmungo.

-Mas não deve ser qualquer um que esta enviando, essa pessoa deve saber que as rosas azuis têm um significado mais importante para ela;

A lista resumia-se a poucas pessoas, mas não sabia ao certo qual delas era um suspeito em potencial.

-Esqueça isso Aaliah, isso não é da nossa conta; Afrodite falou em tom serio.

-Mas...; ela balbuciou, voltando-se para ele, vendo-o com um olhar um tanto quanto amuado.

Ele estava com medo; a jovem pensou surpresa. Nunca imaginou que justamente seu pai. O lendário cavaleiro de Peixes, que muitos temiam, pudesse se sentir assim. Já o vira outras vezes triste, mas por conta de outros motivos, aqueles que não podia mais mudar, mas agora era diferente.

-Pai, o senhor gosta da Isa, não? –Aaliah indagou cautelosa.

-Ela é uma boa pessoa; ele respondeu em tom neutro.

-Eu diria que boa pessoa, por exemplo, é o padeiro aquele velhinho gentil. O Sebastian, dono da loja de animais e tem também aquela garota da loja de chocolates que é uma boa pessoa. Mas não me parece que a Isa se encaixe exatamente nessa classificação; ela comentou displicente.

-Do que esta se referindo? –o pisciano falou casualmente.

-Esquece, algumas coisas tem de ser descobertas por conta própria; a jovem falou dando o assunto por encerrado, ele não ia admitir mesmo. Antes que Afrodite pudesse dizer algo, o telefone tocou. –Só um minuto; Aalaih falou levantando-se e se afastando para atender ao telefone.

Suspirou pesadamente, detestava viver dessa forma, sem saber qual passo dar e em que direção, mas simplesmente não tinha respostas para suas duvidas.

-Oi meu amor;

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz de Aaliah, provavelmente conversando com Shaka, mas precisava de toda aquela **"melação"**?

-Também estou morrendo de saudades de você;

É, essa era sua filha; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Levantou-se, decidindo dar-lhe privacidade para conversar com o virginiano, teriam tempo para falarem sobre amenidades outra hora.

**.IV.**

♪

_Alexandra sentiu o sangue fervendo nas veias._

_Um beijo e ela queria mais._

_Um beijo e ficou com vontade de mergulhar as mãos naqueles cabelos grossos e escuros e segurar seu rosto para que ela pudesse senti-lo, sentir sua barba nascendo cerrada no rosto, seu queixo, seu maxilar._

_-Você parece mais relaxada – ele disse, pegando a mão de Alexandra e levando aos lábios, beijando-a e sentindo seu pulso acelerado._

_-Acho que é o Martini de chocolate – ela respondeu, ofegante._

_Wolf apertou os olhos._

_-Acho que foi meu beijo._

_Ela levou a taça aos lábios e deu um bom gole para esconder o fato de que ele a estava deixando nervosa... De novo._

♪

-Litus!

Quase deu um pulo no sofá, antes de fechar o livro rapidamente e jogá-lo para baixo das almofadas. Virou-se de bruços, lançando um sorriso forçadamente inocente para o namorado que acaba de entrar no templo.

-Oi;

-Estava dormindo? –Saga perguntou, erguendo-lhe as pernas e sentando-se no sofá, deixando que ela as colocasse novamente, agora sobre seu colo.

-Não; a jovem de orbes violeta falou calmamente.

-E o que fez hoje? –ele perguntou curioso, vendo que a face dela estava mais corada do que de costume. Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, ela estava escondendo algo.

-Estive com as meninas, o mesmo de sempre; ela falou dando de ombros.

Sim! Ela estava escondendo algo.

-Uhn! E o que acha de sairmos agora? –Saga perguntou.

-Pra onde? –a jovem indagou interessada.

-Não sei, qualquer lugar que você queira; o geminiano falou vendo imediatamente a expressão animada murchar. –Ou podemos ir ao cinema primeiro e depois jantarmos; ele falou, entretanto sua sugestão não surtiu o efeito desejado, já que ela continuou com a mesma expressão.

-Pode ser; Litus falou dando de ombros.

-O que foi? –Saga perguntou preocupado.

-Nada, só me da um minuto, vou me trocar e já volto; ela falou com ar cansado, como se desse a entender que dormir seria mais divertido.

Ouviu os passos dela se afastarem pelos corredores do templo de Leão, franziu o cenho ainda mais, tinha alguma coisa errada. Saira mais cedo com Shura para dar uma volta do vilarejo, quando encontraram com o Escorpião, a idéia inicial era apenas provocá-lo, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra; ele pensou virando-se para pegar uma das almofadas e colocar no colo, quando viu com surpresa um livro escondido entre elas, provavelmente ela estava lendo quando chegara.

Pegou-o com cuidado, vendo uma pagina recentemente marcada. Olhou a capa.

**Avassaladores **

**by Jane Porter.**

**Homens que não podem ser dominados. **

**Ou pelo menos acham que não...**

Desde quando ela ficava lendo esses livros? –ele se perguntou, antes de abrir a contra capa e sentiu uma veinha pusar em sua garganta.

♪

**Divirta-se!**

**Ass. Milo**

♪

Então aquele artrópode não estava brincando na livraria. Ah! Mas quando o pegasse. Quem ele estava pensando que era? –o geminiano pensou irritado. Passos soaram de volta, mas ele simplesmente não ouviu, ainda tinha o livro em mãos, quando ela chegou.

-Pronto; Litus falou, parando próximo ao sofá, quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o livro.

-O que é isso? –ele perguntou em tom frio.

-Um livro, se você ainda não percebeu; a jovem falou calmamente, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo em defensiva. –Costuma ser usado para o exercício da leitura, existem em vários formatos, tipos de capa e cores. Contendo romances, ficção e outros temas mais; ela falou como se conversasse com uma criança;

-Eu sei, mas-...;

-Se você começar com cena, vou ser obrigada a convidá-lo a sair sozinho; a leonina avisou em tom de alerta. –Não vou admitir surtos seus Saga, é bom que entenda isso agora;

-Do que esta falando? –ele indagou, sentindo os ânimos se arrefecerem-se.

-Ciúme é uma coisa, cena ridícula é outra; ela explicou.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando o livro de volta ao sofá, antes de voltar-se para ela. Às vezes se esquecia de como ela poderia ser tão arisca quanto Aiolia, mas alem de influencia do signo, ela estava certas quanto a alguns pontos.

-Desculpe; o geminiano balbuciou, evitando encará-la. –Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu-...;

-Ainda me admitira que você tenha duvidas; a jovem falou em tom serio. –Espero não ter de lembrá-lo, que é você meu namorado e que não, não estou tendo um caso com o Milo, antes que você use isso como justificativa para o fato dele ter me dado um livro de presente; ela completou.

-Nunca pensei isso; ele se defendeu.

-Mas estava para pensar; Litus falou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Tudo bem, foi falha minha; Saga admitiu, aproximando-se dela.

Por um momento pensou que ela fosse recuar, mas não, ela abriu os braços, acolhendo-o num abraço carinhoso. Algumas vezes, alias, muitas vezes se pegava pensando em porque ela lhe escolhera. Sendo que era tão complicado.

-Você sabe que eu amo você, não? –ele sussurrou, afundando o nariz entre as melenas esverdeadas, sentindo a fragrância suave de flor de laranjeira lhe embriagar os sentidos.

-Sei, mas é bom ouvir isso; Litus respondeu, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços. –Mas quanto ao livro, Milo teve muito bom gosto, principalmente referente ao protagonista da história. Um MBS de primeira; ela falou em tom de provocação;

-MABS? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, vendo-a se afastar, em direção a porta, com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Moreno, alto, bonito e sensual...; ela completou antes de abrir a porta e sair. –Vai ficar?

De onde aquela ousadia toda saira? –o geminiano se indagou surpreso, mal ouvindo-a lhe chamar. Até se dar conta do que poderia acabar perdendo se continuasse "**acomodado**" como diria o Escorpião.

-Não; ele avisou, antes de sair atrás dela.

**.V.**

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo os pés afundarem na areia vez ou outra desde que começara a caminhada, enquanto as roupas de tons acobreados envolviam-lhe o corpo, uma camisa aberta e folgada de tom alaranjado e a calça, beirando a terra queimada.

Dificilmente usaria cores tão quentes, mas fora gentilmente coagido a isso pelo ariano; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

Andou mais um pouco pela praia, seguindo as instruções do mesmo, para que fosse se aproximasse da enseada. Foi quando com surpresa parou ao ver uma miragem formar-se entre as dunas. Não, não era uma miragem.

Seus passos eram calmos e delicados, mas via que vez ou outra ela abaixava-se para erguer a barra do vestido, para não escorregar. Os longos cabelos prateados esvoaçavam com o vento e notou que seus pés, tomavam vida própria e seguiam até ela.

Estancou a poucos passos, vendo-a parar também. Seus olhares se encontraram e aos poucos, um véu que antes ocultava os mistérios daquela praia fosse retirado. Uma tenda surgiu entre as areias. Tochas acenderam-se formando um longo caminho até ela.

As chamas tremeluziam com o vento e a cortina que mantinha a tenda fechada, abriu-se como por mágica.

-Yuuri!

-Três dias e três noites; ela sussurrou.

Aquela era a última chance, só lhe restava ceder ou fugir, arrependendo-se eternamente por não ter sido capaz de fazer a coisa certa. Com passos decididos foi até ela, os orbes azuis jaziam mais intensos que o normal.

Pretendia recuar, mas estremeceu quando ele lhe alcançou, tomando-lhe as mãos entre as suas e pousando um beijo suave entre elas. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente, verdes em azuis... Como daquela vez.

Estavam ali também, como se estivessem revivendo aquele reencontro, depois de tanto tempo. Até aquele momento haviam fingido não se conhecer, tratando-se polidamente, até que uma seta lançada pelo destino virara a mesa.

-Vamos; ele sussurrou, pousando o braço dela em volta do seu e caminhando pelo caminho de chamas para a tenda, mal sabendo eles o que lhes esperavam lá dentro.

**.VI.**

Estava caminhando a esmo pelo santuário, quando o viu descer apressadamente os degraus do primeiro templo. Arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa. Aonde ele ia? –ela se perguntou, quando para sua surpresa, ele deteve-se no último degrau, voltando-se em sua direção.

Estava saindo do bosque, devido à escuridão a possibilidade dele lhe ver ali era mínima, mas porque sentia que ele estava olhando diretamente para si?

Continuou a andar, decidindo sair dali e controlar as próprias emoções que pareciam uma corredeira desenfreada, desde o que acontecera na tarde anterior.

-Mia; o ariano falou fitando-a intensamente.

-Oi; ela falou com um sorriso hesitante.

-Você esta ocupada? –ele indagou terminando de descer e aproximando-se dela.

-Não, estava andando a toa por ai; a jovem respondeu. –Por quê?

-Você se importaria em vir a um lugar comigo? –o cavaleiro indagou, pensando nas possibilidades de uma recusa, no momento que viu a face alva da jovem adquirir um leve rubor.

-Não, aonde? –ela indagou curiosa. Surpreendendo-o.

-Surpresa; ele falou com um sorriso enigmático antes de tomar-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ambos já haviam desaparecido. Sabe-se lá para onde.

**.VII.**

O jantar transcorria com calma, alias, mais calma do que aquilo impossível, mas sentia que havia algum fio solto que precisava urgente ser atado; o pisciano pensou preocupado.

-Então? –Eliot começou pousando os talheres sobre as bordas do prato.

-O que? –Isadora indagou, levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Quais são as intenções daquele garoto? –ele falou de maneira direta, vendo-o imediatamente engasgar com o vinho.

-Como pai?

-Isadora, não sou um velho tolo que não enxerga um palmo na frente do nariz; Eliot falou calmamente, sorrindo de maneira acalentadora. –Você gosta dele?

-Acho que sim; ela murmurou baixando os olhos. A verdade é que vinha fugindo de algumas coisas, mesmo depois do que prometera a Minos.

-Você não me parece muito contente com isso; Eliot comentou. –Espero que isso não tenha nada a ver com aquela adorável jovem, que estava com ele na floricultura;

-Não, Aaliah é um amor de pessoa; Isadora adiantou-se.

-Então?

-Somos nós, pai; a jovem respondeu dando um pesado suspiro. –Somos complicados demais para sermos entendidos; ela completou sorrindo fracamente.

-Não sei, não me parece que esse seja o único motivo; ele falou serio.

-Filipe e Aaliah não tiveram tempo de conviver como pai e filha, eles precisam dessa chance, são vinte anos para compensar. Não quero me colocar entre eles e estragar tudo, Aaliah não merece isso;

-Filha; ele falou hesitante ao compreender o que estava acontecendo.

-Aaliah sofreu demais vendo os pais separados e a morte da mãe, ao mesmo tempo que recebia a noticia de que o pai também havia morrido. Ela tem o direito de ter o pai junto de si, sem ninguém atrapalhar;

-Compreendo, mas não acredito que seja uma questão de atrapalhar; Eliot falou cautelosamente, sentindo uma aura de tensão rodear a filha.

-É sim e pessoas de fora só costumam causar mais problemas; ela falou taxativa.

-Você não deveria ser tão extremista; ele falou em tom preocupado.

-Que seja; Isadora falou dando de ombros. Era melhor parar aquele assunto antes que acabassem brigando.

-E depois que eles se conhecerem, onde você entra nessa história? –ele indagou cauteloso.

-Boa pergunta; ela murmurou pensativa. Recostando-se na cadeira e fitando a taça de vinho nas mãos, como se entre as veios do cristal ou o liquido carmim fosse capaz de encontrar a resposta.

-Isso é culpa minha, não é? –Eliot indagou, embora soubesse a resposta.

-Não; ela limitou-se a responder.

Poderia dizer que a culpa era de Heloísa que se metera na vida de ambos, casando-se com seu pai, enquanto o corpo de sua mãe mal esfriava no tumulo, mas não. Heloísa fora apenas um bode-expiatório na história. Entretanto não poderia dizer que a culpa era somente de seu pai, principalmente por ter casado com ela. Mas era de quem então?

Não sabia...

Era criança demais para entender como ele sofrera com a morte da mãe, já que estava concentrada em sua própria dor, mas ela tivera Minos, o primo esteve consigo e pelo menos, antes de partir, ainda lhe ajudou a encontrar o caminho de volta para a luz, mas o pai não.

Achou que Heloísa fosse a escolha certa, mas no fim... É, não havia culpados.

-Acho que sou eu; Isadora respondeu pensativa.

A verdade é que Minos tinha razão, fugia dos relacionamentos quando começava a se envolver demais, os namorados que tivera durante a faculdade foram à mesma coisa, quando o assunto saia do campo das belas artes e caia na vida real, era o momento de dizer **"Foi bom enquanto durou, mas agora acabou".**

Só que com Filipe sempre pisou em cacos de vidro e cascas de ovos. Desde o começo. Esse prazo de um mês poderia facilmente ser estendido para meses e anos. Por isso não criava grandes esperanças em cima de um castelo de cartas que poderia desabar ao menor sopro.

-Você ao menos esta feliz? –Eliot indagou, mais cauteloso do que nunca.

-Só quero que Aaliah fique bem, por enquanto isso é suficiente; ela respondeu em tom neutro.

Nem sim, nem não... Não parecia sua filha falando, alias, não parecia àquela garotinha risonha, que adorava brincar com seu cisne de estimação na frente do lago. Muitas coisas mudaram nos últimos anos, mas sentia falta daquela Isadora; ele pensou preocupado.

**.VIII.**

Estavam em um mundo alternativo, essa era a única resposta; ela pensou no momento que ouviu o farfalhar da cortina e a mesma fechar-se, lacrando a tenda. Deixou os orbes correrem por todo o local, surpreendendo-se com a riqueza de detalhes que ornavam o ambiente.

Era como se estivessem dentro do um _Arabian_ _Nights_, tudo era muito colorido e vibrante. Intenso!

Observou um dos cantos. Havia uma mesa muito baixa para ser usada com cadeiras comuns, então sua volta era repleta de almofadas coloridas e ricamente bordadas por fios dourados. Todo o chão era coberto por uma espécie de carpete e em determinados lugares existiam outros tapetes com estampas representando animais e passagens históricas.

A sua esquerda, encontrou um canto acortinado, a cortina era escura quase terra queimada, não conseguia ver o que existia lá, mas sabia que logo iriam descobrir, já que parecia um cômodo a parte.

Atrás de si, uma grande cama, coberta com véus coloridos sobre um dossel, luzes de velas iluminavam parcamente a tenda. Próximo à mesa, exista um frigobar, provavelmente com água e outras bebidas.

Iriam precisar, se estivessem dispostos a levar realmente a serio aqueles três dias...

Tudo parecia perfeitamente organizado, até mesmo alguns móveis de estilo antigo, contendo peças ricamente ornadas com a arte árabe. Cheia de cores e vida. Vibrante!

Aproximou-se da cortina curioso. Não sabia o que o ariano havia tramado, mas aquilo era bastante engenhoso. Deveria começar a fazer uma campanha para troca o signo dele. Ele não era um carneiro e sim, um lobo na pele de cordeiro; Guilherme concluiu afastando a cortina e sentindo que o queixo poderia tocar o chão.

Parecia algo improvisado, mas mais perfeito não poderia ser. A cortina revelava um banheiro, apenas paras suprir o necessário. Entretanto o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi à tina de _ôfuro_, com água até quase a boca, mas repleta de petas de rosa, enquanto toda a volta continha arranjos florais em vasos igualmente adornados como os outros que vira ao longo da tenda.

-O que tem ai? –Yuuri indagou curiosa aproximando-se a suas costas.

Pensou no que responder, mas estancou quando ela apoiou-se em seu ombro, para ver melhor. Fechou os orbes por alguns segundos, sentindo o coração disparar. Como aquilo que haviam conquistado no começo, poderia ter chegado a ponto de se perder?

Não sabia, mas não deixaria aquilo acontecer...

-São lindas; a jovem murmurou afastando-se e indo até os vasos de flores.

-Que bom que gostou; ele murmurou, enquanto via-a fechar os orbes e aspirar o perfume das flores.

**Meus pés não tocam mais o chão **

**Meus olhos não vêem minha direção **

**Da minha boa saem coisas sem sentido**

**Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido**

-Yuuri; Guilherme chamou com cautela.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou virando-se para ele.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer sem colocar tudo a perder. Estava com medo! Que grande idiota se tornara, com medo de dizer aquilo que sentia, mesmo sabendo tudo que estava em jogo ali.

O barulho de algo distraiu-lhes a atenção, quando virou-se para trás, assustou-se ao ver na mesa de madeira, surgirem uma infinidade de pratos e três castiçais com velas serem dispostos ao longo da mesa.

Piscou seguidas vezes, tentando compreender se vira realmente pratos, talheres e os demais ornamentos da mesa moverem-se sozinhos tomando seus devidos lugares. Mas depois de tudo que já vira em sua vida, não duvidava que se fizesse cócegas no castiçal ele não iria rir e se apresentar como _Lumier_. Agora só faltava vasculhas o resto da tenda e encontrar o relógio falante chamado _Tuluse_.

-Ahn! Bem... O jantar parece que já está pronto; Guilherme balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto ouvia os passos de Yuuri se aproximando novamente e observando todo o arranjo montado.

**O sofrimento vem a noite sem pudor**

**Somente o sono ameniza minha dor**

**Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?**

**Quero viver do teu sorriso, teu olhar...**

Aproximaram-se da mesa ainda em silêncio, estendeu-lhe a mão, ajudando-a a se sentar. Suspirou observando o vestido moldar-se ao corpo da jovem, marcando o local onde seu filho repousava.

Como ele seria? Teria os olhos de Yuuri e seus cabelos, ou o inverso. Seria um garoto forte e intrépido, ou uma garotinha cheia de sonhos e meiga? Era difícil saber, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza era do desejo de fazer parte disso.

Estar ali com Yuuri no momento em que nascesse, nos primeiros passos, as madrugadas que fossem despertos do sono pelo choro infantil. Tudo!

Sentou-se ao lado dela, sentindo-a conter um estremecimento quando suas coxas se roçaram. Manteve-se quieto, procurando não arriscar quebrar a frágil trégua que tinham.

**Eu corro pro mar para não lembrar você**

**E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer**

**Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar**

**Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.**

As tampas das baixelas de prata foram abertas, o aroma extasiante dos pratos temperados chegou até eles numa lufada de ar quente.

-Uhn! Cheiro bom; Yuuri murmurou, observando cada um dos pratos com atenção redobrada.

-Posso? –ele indagou e com um olhar perguntava se poderia servir-lhe um prato.

-...; assentiu um tanto quanto hesitante.

Mesmo escolhendo viver aquela segunda chance, temia que ao dar meia-noite tudo perdesse a mágica e tudo aquilo se mostrasse irreal.

-Queria me desculpar novamente; o canceriano falou enquanto servia o conteúdo de uma das baixelas, uma sopa leve e de aparência deliciosa. Nada estava apimentado demais, embora fossem pratos típicos árabes. Tudo meticulosamente planejado.

-Guilherme!

**Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão**

**Aperta forte o peito, não é mais que uma emoção**

**Esqueci do meu orgulho para você voltar**

**Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar...**

-Eu coloquei tudo a perder, sei disso; ele sussurrou, entregando-lhe o prato e pegando o seu próprio para servir. –Fui um idiota, todos viam os erros que eu cometia, eu fui o único a não querer ver... O único a não perceber o quanto você estava sendo magoada e que as coisas não estavam certas;

-Não adianta buscar por culpados ou inocentes, agora; Yuuri murmurou, desviando o olhar.

-Não, não adianta...;

**Perdi o jogo, tive que te ver partir**

**E minha alma sem motivo para existir**

**Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar**

**Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar**

-Mas não posso deixar de admitir que o erro foi meu. Fui estúpido por ter tratado você daquela forma e ainda desconfiado do Mú quando ele só queria ajudar; Guilherme falou serio, pegando um recipiente sobre a mesa que continua suco de laranja e servido ambas as taças. –Fui mais idiota ainda em tomar por motivação a noticia de que você estava grávida, para fazer algo que eu deveria ter feito antes, mas pelos motivos certos;

-Do que esta falando? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula, sentindo um laço formar-se em sua garganta a menção daquilo tudo.

**Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração **

**O seu sorriso é a chama da minha paixão**

**Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui**

**Só com você no pensamento.**

-Eu poderia fazer uma lista infinita sobre os motivos que me levaram a entrar em pânico quando você me contou que estava grávida, mas eu não sabia o que fazer; o cavaleiro confessou, com um dos punhos serrados sobre a taça e por um momento ela pensou que ele fosse quebrá-la, tamanha a força com que segurava. –Eu fiquei com medo de te pedir em casamento depois, porque pensei que você iria achar que era apenas pelo bebê, mesmo que eu dissesse que já planejava isso antes, você não iria acreditar; ele falou voltando-se para ela.

-Não, não iria mesmo; Yuuri concordou séria. Até esse ponto ambos concordavam mutuamente. Se as circunstancias que aquilo ocorrera já causara transtornos, o que dirá então se ele houvesse lhe dito isso naquele dia em que contara que estava grávida. Provavelmente teria jogado a xícara de chá quente na cara dele; ela pensou engolindo em seco,

**Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você**

**E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer**

**Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar**

**Nos teus braços é o meu lugar**

-Os dias foram passando, eu queria estar empolgado com a chegada no bebê, mas não conseguia, tinha medo; ele sussurrou, como se, se recriminasse por isso.

-Não é ruim ter medo; ela falou compreensiva.

-Por anos, isso foi uma falha inconcebível para mim; o cavaleiro falou em tom serio.

-Mas agora não é mais;

-Não se quebra certos paradigmas de uma hora para outra; ele rebateu,

Calou-se, compreendendo o que ele estava se referindo. No ambiente que viveram durante anos, com muitas das repressões do santuário, fraqueza era inconcebível e fora também egoísta ao não pensar no lado dele nisso tudo.

Estava tão transtornada com as coisas que sentia, a mudança de humor, os enjôos e todas as coisas que vinham no pacote econômico das mulheres grávidas que esqueceu-se dele. Sem contar o trauma de ver a cada mês seu corpo mudando e ele se afastando.

**Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão**

**Aperta forte o peito é mais do que uma emoção**

**Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar**

**Permaneço sem amor, sem luz...**

-Você tem razão; Yuuri concordou, abaixando a cabeça, deixando o talher brincar na beira do prato. –Também fui egoísta por não ver o seu lado, mas queria que eu tivesse pensado o que, quando você chegou metendo o dedo na minha cara, falando que eu devia me casar com você? –ela exasperou, deixando o talher de prata cair no prato de porcelana, quase o quebrando.

-Eu sei, fui precipitado demais... E não foi por falta de aviso; ele completou num resmungo, lembrando-se das palavras de Afrodite.

-Imagina; ela falou sem esconder o sarcasmo.

**Meu ar, meu chão é você**

**Mesmo quando fecho os olhos**

**Posso te ver**

-Quando a comunicação entre nós tornou-se tão precária? –ele indagou pensativo, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

-Quando você passou a achar que eu só era boa pra você na cama; a amazona falou em tom frio.

-Eu nunca disse isso; Guilherme falou indignado, voltando-se para ela.

-Não era o que parecia; Yuuri rebateu, com os orbes verdes marejados. –Depois que voltamos da Sicília tudo mudou, não negue, você sabe que sim; ela falou quando ele abriu a boca para contrariá-la.

-Você sempre foi especial para mim Yuuri, jamais teria voltado até a casa dos meus pais com outra pessoa, nem mesmo com o vovô eu havia feito isso; o canceriano falou em tom serio, dando um pesaroso suspiro. Vendo o quanto as coisas haviam sido interpretadas de forma errada, por falta de dialogo, principalmente com relação a tudo que haviam vivido lá.

**Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você**

**E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer**

**Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar**

**Nos teus braços é o meu lugar**

-Mudou porque eu queria mais do que um namoro colegial e passageiro com você; o italiano falou em tom serio. –Mudou porque eu queria você ao meu lado acima de qualquer coisa, mas você não parecia muito certa de compartilhar desse pensamento; ele falou.

-Infelizmente o único que lê pensamentos por aqui é o Mú, não sabia o que você estava pensando ou porque tinha sua forma de agir independente; Yuuri rebateu. –Se ao menos você falasse, em vez de muitas vezes se fechar no seu mundo particular e trancar a porta para ninguém mais entrar;

-Não estamos procurando por culpados ou inocentes; ele a lembrou, sentindo o tom acusatório em sua própria voz.

-Não, não estamos...; ela falou, repetindo as palavras dele.

Por algum motivo sentia-se com medo daquela inversão de papeis. Enquanto estava na acusação, sentira-se segura, mas esse terreno novo era assustador.

**Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção**

**Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar**

**Permaneço sem amor, sem luz**

**Sem ar...**

-Teremos tempo para colocar a conversa em dia, é melhor você comer alguma coisa; ele aconselhou, resolvendo dar uma trégua e acalmar os ânimos.

Enquanto estivesse agitado e nervoso, a probabilidade de fazer alguma besteira irreparável era muito grande e agora estava pisando em ovos.

-Só porque eu est-...;

-Não, porque me preocupo com você; Guilherme a cortou, empurrando pouco mais a sua frente o copo de suco te laranja. –Tem vitaminas; ele avisou como se estivesse falando agora com uma criança.

Suspirou exasperada, porque todo canceriano tinha de ser assim, muitas vezes acomodados, mas quando resolviam bater as pincinhas, sai de baixo; ela pensou, tentando conter o riso ao lembrar-se de uma infinidade de vezes que ele se metera em confusão por conta disso, mas um fino e discreto sorriso despontou em seus lábios.

Trégua... Por enquanto.

**.IX.**

Perdeu o equilíbrio por alguns segundos, mas foi rapidamente amparada pelos braços do cavaleiro. Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo os orbes turvos voltarem ao normal. Mas onde estavam? –ela se perguntou.

-Tudo bem? –o ariano indagou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-...; assentiu hesitante, até que seus olhos acostumados com a parca luz do ambiente que estavam começou a reconhecer algumas coisas.

Pelo som que ouvia, estavam perto do mar, será a praia do Cabo? –ela indagou-se. Não, era a Encosta de Bejunte; ela logo reconheceu.

-Vem; ele falou, tomando-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas e puxando-a consigo.

A passos cautelosos, atravessou com ele um grande assoalho de madeira, um tipo de dec, mas foi com surpresa que viu aonde realmente estavam. Um iate, grande e branco, estava ancorado no meio da baia, alias, na melhor parte da baia. Onde não havia nada a frente deles que lhes impedisse de ver o brilho da lua banhando as águas escuras ou sentirem a calma transmitida por aquele lugar.

Mas a questão era, o que estavam fazendo ali? –ela indagou-se. Entretanto a resposta foi logo respondida.

A parte coberta do dec, ou melhor, do segundo andar do magnífico iate, estava revestida com véus de seda em tons quentes e terrosos, atravessando o arco formado por elas. Encontraram uma pequena mesa disposta com varias almofadas a sua volta. Ela estava evidentemente posta para dois.

Os véus cobriam apenas parte da cobertura, deixando a melhor vista para o mar, livre para ser apreciada pelo casal.

-Digamos que as coisas mais interessantes da vida, vem de maneira espontânea; ele falou num sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer enquanto lhe ajudava a sentar-se.

-Obrigada; Mia murmurou com a face tão vermelha quanto os véus de seda.

Passos foram ouvidos no assoalho de madeira e um senhor, muito bem vestido, com roupas formais árabes se aproximou, cumprimentando-os.

-Boa noite, gostaria de saber se podemos servir o janta?

-...; Mú assentiu, sem desprender os olhos da jovem por um segundo sequer.

Engoliu em seco, perguntando-se se aquilo não fora realmente planejado, mas isso não parecia condizer com a personalidade dele. O que mais gostava no ariano era a forma espontânea como tudo acontecia entre eles, desde o começo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ouviu as portas de pedra fecharem-se, com a rosa nas mãos afastou-se do templo, desaparecendo no meio da noite. Seus planos estavam seguindo o caminho que havia traçado e no momento, era só isso que importa; ele pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

**.X.**

Levou a taça de vinho os lábios, haviam optado por aquela bebida por não ser tão forte, como as oferecidas pelo amigo que preparara tudo aquilo, mas aquela noite estava longe de chegar ao fim; ele pensou.

Uma musica suave invadia o dec vinda de algum lugar que não sabia dizer onde. Viu-o levantar-se da almofada e lhe estender a mão. A noite não poderia ser mais do que perfeita. O jantar fora incrível, a conversa agradável e a companhia... Não tinha nem o que falar sobre isso, que definisse tudo o que estava pensando.

Apoiou-se na mão dele e se levantou. O cavaleiro puxou-lhe para alguns degraus logo a frente da mesa, onde deixavam à cobertura do dec e tinham a visão mais ampla da baia.

Ouviu um barulho ao longe, sentiu os sentidos se empertigarem, mas surpreendeu-se quando o mesmo tomou a forma de um risco que cortou os céus e mais outros que seguiram o mesmo caminho.

Sentiu a mão dele apertar-se sobre a sua quando uma infinidade de fogos explodiram como uma chuva de estrelas sobre o céu grego. Lindo! Simplesmente lindo!

Pareciam estrelas e cometas multicoloridos que explodiam numa infinidade de fragmentos que caiam no mar.

Deixou os braços envolverem-lhe a cintura, apenas os aproximando, como acontecera há exatos seis meses atrás quando se conheceram. O tempo parecia ter voado e não simplesmente passado dia por dia.

-Nossa; ela murmurou erguendo os orbes para o céu e de quebra, aconchegando-se melhor entre os braços dele.

-Gosta?

-...; Mia assentiu, enquanto estremecia ao sentir a respiração quente chocar-se contra a curva de seu pescoço.

Não podia negar que estava ansiosa pela repetição do que haviam vivido na tarde anterior e que fora interrompido por Ilyria, mas de alguma forma, sentia que ele ia com calma, dando-lhe tempo para se adaptar com sua presença.

Era estranho pensar naquilo que viviam nos últimos seis meses, era como se conhecessem há tanto tempo, mas também, existia uma parede invisível que sempre os impedia de chegarem perto demais.

Bem, perto e longe eram relativos, já que agora estavam relativamente bem perto um do outro, mas referia-se no quesito, confiar completamente e sem restrições, entregar-se sem arrependimentos.

-É incrível; ela murmurou.

-Que bom que gostou; ele respondeu, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

-Mú; Mia chamou num sussurro.

-Sim! –ele falou vendo uma nova saraivada de fogos cortar os céus, vindos de um lugar na encosta que simplesmente não conseguia ver dali.

-Por quê? –ela indagou deixando o complemente pairar no ar.

-Tem de haver um motivo? –o cavaleiro indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha levemente. Embora ela não pudesse ver, conseguia sentir que ele fazia isso. Sorriu.

-Não, mas obrigada por tudo e pelas flores, são adoráveis; a jovem falou sorrindo.

-Não por isso; ele falou, contendo um breve suspiro.

Viver aquele momento, era só o que importava...

**Continua... **

**Agora sim estamos chegando ao fim, a fic só tem no máximo mais dois capítulos pela frente.**

**Esse capitulo em especial tem por tema a musica 'Sem Ar' do D'Black. Eu não conheço o grupo, mas uma amiga me presenteou com o vídeo dessa musica esses dias e eu simplesmente visualizei MdM e Yuuri como casal tema, mas a musica deles vai ser sempre a Ti Amero, do Il Divo.**

**Outra coisa referente a esse capitulo é o marco dos pontos e virgulas entre Isadora e o pai, as cartas estão na mesa, sem culpados ou inocentes. Preparem-se para o desfecho da historia.**

**Agora, quem será o homem misterioso das rosas azuis? Vocês tem alguma sugestão? XD**

**Ah, e Saga e Litus, não podia deixar de comentar. Eu li o livro e acreditem, a história é muito interessante e não duvidem que a Litus tenha seus motivos para estar corada. A autora Jane Porter já escreveu vários livros e em todos seus personagens são incrivelmente cativantes, principalmente os MABS.**

**Well... Chegamos ao fim de mais um capitulo, mas a historia já caminha para o fim cheio de surpresas no desfecha da vida de vários casais. **

**No mais, até a próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	33. Paradigmas

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 33: Paradigmas.**

**.I.**

Depois daquela conversa reveladora, o clima entre eles tornou-se mais ameno e menos opressivo, tudo transcorreu com calma, enquanto desfrutavam daquele cenário mágico e misterioso saído do livro "Mil e uma noites".

Ouviu-a bocejar, já deveriam passar das dez pelos seus cálculos, se bem que, não havia brechas na tenta para que pudesse ver como as coisas estavam lá fora e ter noção do tempo que já havia se passado.

Levantou-se, deixando a cesta com frutas de lado e voltando-se para a jovem, lhe estendendo a mão.

Hesitante, Yuuri aceitou, levantando-se devagar um pouco desconfortável por permanecer tanto tempo sentada naquela posição sem ao menos perceber. Esticou as pernas suspirando aliviada ao sentir o sangue circular normalmente e a dormência das pernas cessar.

-É melhor dormir, você deve estar cansada; o italiano falou vendo-a bocejar de novo, mas ficar imediatamente tensa. –Apenas dormir; ele falou fitando-a intensamente.

Voltou-se para o único local disponível para isso na tenda. A larga cama de casal, rodeada pelo dossel de véus vermelhos. Engoliu em seco, pensando nas possibilidades, mas isso não durou muito, já que o cavaleiro enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, suspendendo-a do chão.

-Guilherme; Yuuri falou agarrando-se ao pescoço do cavaleiro, para não perder o equilíbrio.

-Você estava pensando demais; o canceriano falou afastando com a ponta do pé as almofadas do chão e atravessando a tenda até a outra extremidade.

Afastou os véus, abrindo-os como cortinas, antes de pousá-la sobre a cama delicadamente.

-Você precisa descansar; o cavaleiro sussurrou, ajoelhando-se no chão, apoiando os braços na beira da cama. –Pelo menos essa noite, esqueça tudo e tente descansar; ele completou, afagando-lhe as melenas prateadas.

-Onde você vai? –Yuuri perguntou num sussurro, deitando-se de lado e o fitando.

-Vou ficar aqui; ele respondeu.

-Mas...; ela balbuciou, vendo-o virar-se de maneira um tanto quanto desajeitada na beirada da cama, dando-lhe as costas ao sentar no chão.

Ele estava falando sério; ela pensou surpresa. Fitou-o de perfil, vendo os traços latinos do cavaleiro ainda mais evidentes do ângulo que o observava.

-Boa noite; Guilherme sussurrou, deixando os véus caírem, fechando a cortina e permanecendo do lado de fora.

Suspirou pesadamente, antes de deixar a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro. Fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. Era como se um forte e alto muro houvesse se erguido entre eles nos últimos dias e podia apostar, que tudo continuaria da mesma forma se o ariano não houvesse feito alguma coisa e de certa forma, aberto os olhos de todos para algumas coisas atualmente ignoradas.

Deixou-se envolver pelo clima ameno e agradável da tenda, aos poucos sentindo o corpo tomado por um leve torpor antes de adormecer.

**.II.**

Subiram os templos todos juntos, esse era mais um daqueles dias que o sol erguia-se mais cedo no céu, aquecendo-os com raios vibrantes para que começassem ainda mais animados aquele novo dia.

Como de costume, uma vez por semana reuniam-se no último templo para o café da manhã e dessa vez o antigo cavaleiro de Peixes juntara-se a eles.

-Bom dia; Shion falou cumprimentando Alister, Eurin e Eliot que se aproximavam.

-Bom dia; eles responderam.

-Onde esta Isadora? –o ariano indagou, vendo que a jovem não acompanhava o pai.

-Isa tinha um compromisso cedo, por isso não pode vir; Eliot respondeu um pouco emburrado.

-Ah mestre, quem vê pensa que ela esta indo para forca; Alister debochou.

-Alister; Eurin falou em tom de aviso.

-É verdade, oras... O que quê tem se ela foi caminhar com o Minos na praia? –ele indagou dando de ombros, como se fosse à coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Ahn! Acho que esse não é o momento para falarmos disso; Shion falou, vendo que o pisciano e Aaliah tomavam seus lugares na mesa, mas ao que tudo indicava, ele havia ouvido o que Alister dissera.

-Fala sério vocês; Alister resmungou. –Vocês agem como se nunca tivessem tido uma história de primos; ele completou.

-Que historia é essa, senhor Alister? –Eurin falou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Veja bem, querida; o cavaleiro falou suando frio.

-Vamos conversar ali; ela falou, puxando-o para longe dos cavaleiros.

-Você parece preocupado, meu amigo; Shion comentou assim que ficaram sozinhos.

-Alister está certos, todos têm uma historia com primos, mesmo que não no sentido que ele se referia; Eliot falou com pesar.

-O fato dele ser um espectro ainda te aborrece, não? –o Grande Mestre comentou, enquanto via os demais ocupantes da mesa chegando.

-Não, a verdade é que...; Eliot começou, hesitando. –Não posso negar que eu o invejo;

-Uhn? –o cavaleiro murmurou confuso.

-Às vezes eu acho que Isadora gosta mais dele do que de mim; o pisciano falou com pesar. –Eu o invejo, porque ele é mais importante na vida de Isadora, do que eu;

-Não é bem assim; Shion falou, tentando contornar a situação.

-Eu perdi minha filha Dohko, no momento que casei com Heloisa; ele afirmou. –Quando Isadora quer conversar ou precisa chorar, quem você acha que ela procura?

-Bem...;

-Quem você acha que a apoiou todos esses anos? Quem esteve lá pra ela quando ela queria desistir de tudo? –ele indagou com a voz fraca. –Quem mudou o destino por ela?

-Minos gosta muito dela, não é? –Shion indagou, vendo o quão abatido ele estava.

Era difícil ver que apesar de tudo, muitos cavaleiros tinham dificuldade em levar uma vida normal, com suas frustrações e conquistas, principalmente quando se batia de frente com situações assim.

-Minos a ama, sempre a tratou como uma jóia rara e intocada deixou-a viver a própria vida, mas sempre a mantendo em segurança. Não o recrimino pelo que ele fez, pelo contrario, tudo como sempre foi pensando no bem de Isadora; Eliot falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Às vezes o destino nos coloca em situações bastante irônicas; Shion comentou pensativo.

-É, muito irônicas; ele completou, mas mudou de assunto ao ver um cavaleiro chegar ao terraço. –Suponho que aquele seja seu antigo pupilo, não?

-Ah! Sim, o Mú; Shion falou vendo o ariano sentar-se em um dos lugares vagos.

Ainda não conseguia falar com ele sobre aquela história do Ares, ironicamente no dia que pedira que Ilyria fosse busca-lo para conversarem, o cavaleiro acabou enroscando pelo meio do caminho e no fim, um compromisso inesperado adiou a conversa, mas uma hora ou hora iria pegá-lo pelo pé e ele não poderia se esquivar mais.

-Bem, vamos nos sentar; Shion falou indicando-lhe que fosse a frente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Esta tudo bem, pai? –Aaliah perguntou vendo o cavaleiro com ar sério, enquanto respondia de maneira polida o cumprimento dos demais.

-Sim; Afrodite limitou-se a responder.

Observou-o atentamente, o que estava acontecendo? Quando chegaram ali, o pai estava bastante animado, mas parece que desde que vira Eliot conversando com mestre Shion sozinho, uma nuvem negra baixou sobre seus olhos.

Onde estava Isadora? –Aaliah se perguntou, vendo que a amiga não estava ali.

-Pai estava pensando; Aaliah começou, esperando distrai-lo com isso.

-Uhn? –ele indagou, esperando-a continuar.

-O que acha de irmos ao museu de Atenas? Ouvi dizer que estão fazendo uma exposição interessante lá; ela falou sorrindo animada.

-Claro, porque não; Afrodite falou prontamente.

Era melhor não ficar pensando, isso não ajudaria em nada; ele concluiu depois de um pesado suspiro.

-E o que acha de passarmos na loja de chocolates depois? –ele indagou, sabendo que a filha era chocolatra assumida.

-Posso ir junto? –Milo pediu, entrando na conversa.

-Escorpião; Afrodite falou em tom de aviso, mas viu-o fazer beicinho e fitá-lo com um olhar infantil.

-Ah deixa pai? –Aaliah pediu, com um largo sorriso. Lançando um olhar cúmplice para o conterrâneo zodiacal.

-Aaliah, querida; Afrodite falou, não compreendendo o porquê daquela repentina mudança de humor na filha.

-Oras papai, Milo também gosta de chocolates e nada melhor do que ver uma amostra de arte grega, com um grego; ela completou casualmente.

-Mas...;

-Isso mesmo, prometo ser um ótimo guia; Milo adiantou-se com aquele sorriso que faria até mesmo uma freira esquecer seus votos.

-Esta bem, mas uma gracinha sua e você volta dentro do estomago de uma planta carnívora gigante; Afrodite avisou, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

-Tudo bem, sou da paz; Milo falou, sem esconder o brilho enigmático no olhar.

**.III.**

Ainda era bem cedo quando pegaram uma mesa no dec da Toca, Dionísio já passara para lhes cumprimentar avisando que a mesa de cafés estava posta. É, a divindade estava disposta a jogar pesado contra a Balada das Musas, já que implantara um moderno sistema de café colonial, junto com a revitalização.

-Em que esta pensando? –Isadora indagou vendo-o fitar as árvores que envolviam a toca com ar vago.

-Estava pensando em fazer uma viagem; Minos começou, sentando-se de maneira confortável na cadeira estofada.

-Para onde? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Não sei, não decidi ainda; Minos respondeu. –Só estou pensando em sair de Atenas um pouco, conhecer algum lugar diferente, já faz algum tempo que não faço uma viajem, que não seja de "negócios"; ele falou fazendo o sinal de aspas.

-Porque não vai até Campos do Jordão? –Isa falou em tom de sugestão.

-Como?

-Você sabe, aquela cidade no Brasil onde eu morava, antes de começar a faculdade. É um lugar agradável, você vai adorar o clima; ela falou animada. –Sem contar que existe uma pousada divina lá;

-Interessante; ele murmurou pensando nas possibilidades.

-Alem do mais, a temporada de inverno logo ira começar, você vai se divertir e também vai poder descansar; a jovem continuou. –E também, o chocolate quente é divino; ela completou com um largo sorriso.

-Uhn! Andar com àquele artrópode esta fazendo você ficar viciada em chocolate; Minos comentou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Não sei por que você e Milo não se bicam; ela falou, vendo-o assoprar distraidamente a franja prateada.

-Simples, minha querida, eu sou um juiz de Hades e ele um cavaleiro de Athena, quer motivo melhor do que esse? –Minos rebateu sarcástico.

-Você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim, Minos; Isadora falou com pesar.

-Sinceramente prima, as coisas vão ser sempre assim, não importa se estou antes ou depois das linhas inimigas, alguns trejeitos de nossa natureza, não podem ser ignorados; ele completou com ar serio.

-Mas e então, o que acha de Campos? –ela falou mudando de assunto.

-É um bom lugar, ainda não sei quando eu vou, mas quero passar um tempo lá; ele respondeu.

-Ótimo, me avise quando decidir ir tenho alguns guias de viajem que você pode aproveitar; ela falou animada. –Existem as pousadas e...;

E assim passaram o resto do café falando sobre a possível viajem, mal imaginando o que essa repentina mudança, realmente iria causar.

**.IV.**

Levou a xícara de café aos lábios, mas antes que pudesse sorver o conteúdo, estancou. Franziu o cenho olhando para os lados, havia alguma coisa ali que estava fora do comum.

-Algum problema, _cherrie_? –Kamus indagou.

-Não, acho que não; Aishi respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

Não estava ficando neurótica, algo lhe dizia que um de seus irmãos estava por perto, mas qual deles? Deimos fora passar uma temporada em Roma e não iria voltar tão cedo, Anteros estava em Asgard e Eros, bem... Esse nunca sabia o que ele estava fazendo da vida, que não aprontar por ai. Mas o problema era que os três tinham vibrações do cosmo semelhante o que dificultava para si, reconhecer de quem era aquela presença.

-Você parece preocupada; o aquariano comentou, passando um pouco de geléia sobre uma torrada e entregando a ela.

-Não sei, acho que senti a presença de um dos garotos por aqui, mas não sei quem é; a amazona respondeu, mas em seguida deu de ombros. –Não deve ser nada;

-Você acha que eles possam estar aprontando alguma coisa no santuário, não é? –Kamus indagou.

-Não, Eros foi proibido por papai de vir aqui com seu arco, duvido muito que ele seja louco de aprontar alguma coisa aqui dentro; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Mas esquece, deve ser só impressão;

-...; ele assentiu, embora algo lhe dissesse que não era apenas uma impressão.

Pelo que conhecia do cunhado, Eros nunca dava ponto sem nó e se Aishi estava sentindo a presença de um dos irmãos, era provavelmente ele aprontando alguma coisa. Só esperava que a pessoa 'errada' não fosse flechada novamente por engano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou pesadamente, levando as mãos aos lábios quando ameaçou bocejar. Embora tivesse dormido até um pouco mais do que o normal, ainda sentia sono, estava cansada demais, principalmente depois de todo o trabalho da noite anterior.

-Você acha que deu certo? –Milo indagou a seu lado.

-Não sei; Shina respondeu pensativa. –Alias, só um milagre agora para aqueles dois se acertarem. Se bem que, o Mú investiu pesado nisso; ela comentou ainda surpresa com a infinidade de contatos do ariano que fizeram a tenda e tudo o mais surgirem rapidamente.

-Ele me assusta; o escorpião brincou. –Ainda não sei como ele conseguiu arrumar tudo aquilo;

-É... Mistério; ela brincou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

É, seu sexto sentindo nunca se enganava e agora, exatamente, ele lhe dizia que aquele ariano tinha mais cartas na manga do que todos ali imaginavam. Prova disso fora a forma com que resolvera os problemas no dia anterior. Tudo metodicamente planejado e sem margens para erros. O que lhe levava a se indagar, como ele chegara saber tanto sobre tantas coisas? –ela pensou curiosa.

-Mas e você, o que vai fazer hoje? –Milo indagou, ouvindo um leve rosnado vindo do outro lado da mesa.

-Não sei, por mais incrível que pareça estou me sentindo muito preguiçosa hoje; a amazona falou por fim bocejando. –Acho que vou alugar um filme e de preferência, ficar trancada dentro de casa o dia todo; ela completou, recostando-se na cadeira.

-Já assistiu o _Possession__? –_Milo indagou.

-O _thriller_? –ela indagou.

-Não, o romance; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Desde quando você assiste a romances, Escorpião? –Shura falou em tom de provocação, entrando na conversa.

-O que tem de mal nisso? –Kamus falou com os orbes levemente serrados, enquanto Aishi pousava a mão suavemente sobre a dele, fazendo-o se acalmar.

-Vou me abster do direito de não responder, bode! –Milo rebateu mordaz.

-Parem com isso, não vão começar a brigar logo cedo, não? –Aiolia falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Então, sobre o que é o filme? –Shina indagou, ignorando o olhar envenenado do espanhol, ao voltar suas atenções ao escorpião.

-É sobre um poeta, ou melhor, sobre a história dele e seus poemas. Ele foi um tipo de Lorde Byron em sua época, foi uma das mentes mais influentes na Europa que regeram o romantismo; Milo respondeu. –O filme se passa em dois tempos, um que é no passado, mostrando em flash um romance vivido pelo poeta e outro no futuro, com dois historiadores que ironicamente ao começarem a investigar sobre a história do poeta, acabam vivendo as mesmas coisas; ele explicou.

-Parece interessante; ela concordou. –Quem são os protagonistas?

-O cara é aquele ator que faz o _Justiceiro_ e ela a garota do filme, _Duets – Vem Cantar Comigo_; ele respondeu prontamente.

-Esse filme é muito bom; Aishi concordou. – Apesar do Jhon Travolta ter feito um papel meio patético nesse filme, o enredo é legal. Mas ele ficou melhor no _Be_ _Cold – O outro nome do Jogo_;

-Vocês já assistiram? – Milo indagou voltando-se para ela.

-Kamus alugou para gente esses dias; ela respondeu. –Amor, como é mesmo o nome daquele outro filme? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-_O Clube do Imperador_; ele respondeu.

-Esse também é muito bom, para aqueles que gostaram do _Sociedade dos Poetas_ M_ortos_, vai adorar esse com Kevin Kline; a amazona completou.

-Uhn! Podemos fazer uma nova seção de filmes hoje, o que acham? –Aldebaran falou, dando um sorriso maroto.

-Com licença pessoal, mas estou de saída; Mú falou rapidamente levantando-se da mesa.

-Algum problema, Mú? –Shion indagou, surpreso com a reação dele.

-Não, só alguns compromissos, vejo vocês depois; ele despediu-se e logo desapareceu.

-Uhn! O que deu nele? –Litus indagou confusa.

-Aldebaran, você não tem noção do perigo; Aiolia falou rindo. –Quero só ver quando ele der o troco;

-Ah! O Mú jamais faria isso; o taurino falou debochado, dando de ombros.

-Eu não contaria com isso; Celina falou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –Shion indagou intrigado.

-Nada, não; ela apressou-se em responder, mas um sorriso ainda pairava sobre seus olhos.

-Hei! Pessoal, vocês sabem de onde veio a queima de fogos ontem? –Aaliah indagou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Que queima de fogos? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa.

-É, ontem a noite do templo de Peixes vimos alguns fogos de artifício no céu, mas não dava pra saber de onde veio; Afrodite falou, ouvindo alguém se afogar e começar a tossir.

-Algum problema, Mia? –Celina falou preocupada, vendo a jovem a seu lado extremamente vermelha.

-Não, estava distraída e o café entrou pelo canal errado; ela respondeu, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo, entretanto sua face ainda ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos de Alister e Marin, juntos.

-Ahn! Algo me diz que nosso amigo ariano não andou entretido apenas em resolver a situação de Guilherme e Yuuri ontem; Milo comentou para Shina, quase num sussurro, que ela apenas assentiu.

-Parece que sim;

-Hei pessoal, onde estão Guilherme e Yuuri? –Saga indagou, vendo que o casal não estava presente.

-A! Esqueça desses dois por pelo menos mais três dias e duas noites; Shina falou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Do que esta falando, Shina? –Ilyria indagou.

-Longa história; ela, Milo, Afrodite e Aaliah responderam ao mesmo tempo.

**.V.**

Deixou a chave em cima do aparador, junto com a bolsa. O dia estava começando cedo para si, embora já houvesse feito muitas coisas. Ir caminhar na praia com o primo lhe ajudou a esfriar a cabeça e eliminar as tensões do jantar com o pai na noite anterior.

Eliot iria passar uma boa temporada em Atenas e naquela manhã fora tomar café com o pessoal do santuário no último templo. O pai estranhou quando disse que não iria, de imediato ficou sem saber o que responder as indagações dele, sem acabarem voltando ao assunto da noite passada, mas graças aos deuses, Minos apareceu em seu socorro.

Suspirou pesadamente, pegando o avental branco sobre a bancada e envolvendo a cintura com ele. Havia alguns arranjos para fazer, que precisariam ser entregues até o final do dia, então, era melhor deixar para pensar sobre isso depois; ela concluiu, no exato momento em que a porta se abriu e o sininho tocou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Andavam um pouco mais atrás do cavaleiro, que observava com atenção as peças de arte grega. Por ironia do destino, havia um pessoal de turismo fazendo estagio no museu e que se propuseram a guiá-los pelas salas, evitando que o Escorpião bancasse o guia.

-Então, o que esta planejando? –Milo indagou num sussurro para a jovem.

-Não sei, mas quero saber da verdade; Aaliah rebateu entre dentes.

Não podiam falar alto demais, se não Filipe que estava falando com um dos guias, poderia ouvi-los e achar aquilo suspeit.

-Que verdade? –o cavaleiro indagou.

-Que é você o admirador secreto da Isa; ela respondeu.

-Aaliah ficou louca, a Isa é minha amiga; ele respondeu de imediato, voltando-se para ela.

-Eu sei, mas pensei que fosse você tentando provocar o papai; a jovem falou confusa. Se não fora Milo e muito menos seu pai, então que mandava as rosas?

-Afrodite já tem baixa auto-confiança sem que eu ajude a destruí-la de uma vez; Milo falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Hei! –ela falou indignada.

-É a mais pura verdade, mas que história é essa de admirador secreto? –ele indagou.

-Alguém esta mandando rosas para a Isadora e ela não sabe quem é; Aaliah explicou.

-Se não sou eu, nem o Afrodite; Milo começou pensativo. –Então quem pode ser? –ele murmurou.

-Será que é o Minos? –a jovem sugeriu como quem não quer nada.

-Não, o Minos não precisa desse tipo de jogo; o Escorpião respondeu pensativo. –Infelizmente não conheço mais ninguém que se enquadre nesse perfil, ou que nos últimos meses tenha revelado algum interesse a mais na Isadora, alem do Afrodite; ele comentou.

-Isso é estranho, porque eu também não consigo pensar em ninguém; ela respondeu. –Se bem que, será que não é algum ex-namorado da Isa que pode estar na cidade e você sabe, estar querendo retomar a relação? –ela sugeriu, sem notar que o pai estava atrás de si.

-Se fosse a Isa já teria me contado, mas vou perguntar para ela mesmo assim; Milo falou e ambos interromperam a conversa ao ouvirem alguém pigarrear.

Cautelosamente os dois viraram-se encontrando o pisciano lhes fitando de maneira inexpressiva, o que lhes levava a crer que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

-Pensei que vocês tivessem vindo aqui pela exposição; Filipe comentou, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava irritado por viver a mesma incerteza de não saber quem era o suposto admirador.

-Sim, só paramos para observar melhor aquela estatua de Afrodite; Milo apressou-se em responder, enquanto rapidamente puxava Aaliah pelo braço, arrastando-a até a estatua da deusa.

-Ele ouviu; ela comentou num sussurro, enquanto via de soslaio o guia voltar a falar com Afrodite.

-Possivelmente; Milo respondeu, enquanto eles passavam por outras obras. –Mas vamos fazer assim, ao sair daqui, você leva o Afrodite para loja de chocolates e eu vou falar com a Isa, quem sabe não consigo tirar alguma informação dela;

-...; ela assentiu.

Agora precisavam unir forças para descobrir a identidade do verdadeiro admirador.

**.VI.**

Observou-o entrar na loja como se já conhecesse o lugar há muito tempo, os cabelos dourados caiam graciosamente sobre os ombros, mais longos que o comum, os orbes eram igualmente dourados, tinha a leve impressão de que aquele olhar lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

Conteve um suspiro ao ver aquele belo espécime de Deus Grego se aproximar, ele vestia roupas claras, provavelmente para amenizar o calor de lá de fora, uma calça de caimento reto e uma camisa branca, com os primeiros três botões abertos.

-_Escuse_ senhorita, mas procuro por Isadora Ermond? –o rapaz falou de maneira calma e ponderada. Entretanto o tom melodioso de sua voz era capaz de desarmar um exercito inteiro.

-Sou eu mesma; Isadora respondeu, reconhecendo o sotaque italiano carregado na voz.

-Muito prazer; ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão. –_Freyr_ _Ducase_; ele falou contendo um sorriso.

-Igualmente, mas o que deseja? –ela indagou confusa.

-Há algum tempo atrás estive no Belas Artes no Brasil e tive conhecimento sobre seus trabalhos, durante o período em que esteve cursando a faculdade lá; ele falou.

-...; ela assentiu esperando-o continuar.

-E eu sou um dos patrocinadores do museu local e sou grande apreciador de afrescos; Freyr falou, observando-a atentamente, para prever suas reações. –E gostaria de ter algumas de suas obras na minha coleção particular;

-Sinto muito, mas não vendo meus quadros; Isadora respondeu, vendo o olhar surpreso dele.

-Como?

-Eu os faço por ser um hobby, mas não comercializo; a jovem falou calmamente.

-Mas nem por encomenda, talvez? –Freyr falou tentando negociar.

-Não; ela falou veemente.

-Escuse senhorita Ermond, mas talvez nós possamos negociar, eu realmente não estou disposto a desistir de seus quadros; ele falou serio, dando a entender que não iria desistir até conseguir.

-Não há nada para se negociar, senhor Ducase. Eu não quero ser grosseira, mas se é só isso, eu agradeceria se você se retirasse, tenho muito o que fazer; Isadora completou.

-Uhn rosas azuis; Freyr falou aproximando-se do vaso onde ela estava colocando as rosas que recebia todos os dias.

Isadora bufou exasperada, quem aquele cara estava pensando que era para chegar ali, querendo seus quadros e ser insistente.

-Muito bonitas, jamais vi rosas tão azuis assim; ele comentou voltando-se para ela. –A senhorita também as vende aqui?

-Não, essas eu ganhei; Isadora respondeu impaciente.

-De um admirador eu suponho, já que essas rosas são raríssimas; Freyr falou voltando-se para as rosas, não vendo a face dela tornar-se vermelha, de raiva.

-Senhor Ducase, não tenho muito tempo a perder hoje. Então, por favor; ela pediu indicando-lhe a porta.

-Bem, se não é um admirador, permita-me convidá-la para jantar essa noite; ele a cortou, voltando-se para a jovem com um olhar inocente, igual ao do amigo Escorpião, quando queria lhe persuadir a fazer alguma coisa; ela pensou, serrando os orbes.

-Sinto muito amigo, mas ela já tem companhia para essa e para as próximas noites; alguém falou aproximando-se.

Virou-se rapidamente, não havia ouvido o sininho, mas suspirou aliviada ao ver o amigo entrar.

-Escuse, mas quem é o senhor? –Freyr indagou, deixando a aura de cordialidade de lado, mostrando-se aborrecido com a intromissão.

-_Milo_ _Odysseus_ _Elytis_; o Escorpião falou quase soletrando o nome. –Ele esta lhe aborrecendo, Isa? –ele indagou.

-Estávamos tratando de negócios, Senhor _Elytis_; Ducase falou em tom mordaz.

-Bem, agora que já terminaram, você pode ir e parar de aborrecê-la; Milo falou num tom perigoso de voz.

-Nós ainda n-...;

-Até logo e tenha um bom dia; ele completou antes de literalmente arrastar o italiano floricultura a fora e empurrá-lo para o meio da calçada.

-Milo; Isadora falou surpresa.

-Volte a aborrecê-la de novo e eu acabo com você; Milo avisou, batendo a porta quando o outro ameaçou entrar de volta.

Voltou-se para a amiga que lhe fitava de maneira estranha. Franziu o cenho, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-O que foi?

-Não sei se te dou um beijo, ou te chuto por ter sido tão arrogante; ela falou contendo o riso.

-Bem, como a parte do chute não me agrada em nada, podemos ficar com a segunda opção se preferir; ele falou com um sorriso sedutor.

-É uma pena que eu te conheça Escorpião; Isadora brincou, enquanto pegava as flores que deixara sobre a pia e as espalhava no balcão de vidro. –Mas obrigada, ele já estava me aborrecendo;

-Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo levaria para você mesma acabar com ele; Milo comentou se aproximando. –Mas o que o almofadinha queria?

-Parece que ele esteve no Brasil há pouco tempo e teve acesso ao catalogo de quadros meus, que fiz durante o curso e queria comprar alguns;

-Idiota, como se você nunca tivesse deixado claro que não venderia os quadros; ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Ele não estava convencido de que isso era verdade; ela respondeu.

-Pelo menos ele não vai se arriscar a aparecer por aqui; o cavaleiro falou dando de ombros. Não, Freyr não iria se arriscar, principalmente com Milo por perto; ela pensou.

–Mas e você, o que esta fazendo por esses lados?

-Vim ver como estão as coisas, já que você não apareceu no café hoje; Milo comentou casualmente.

-Estão bem, na medida do possível; Isadora respondeu.

-Uhn! Ouvi dizer que você tem um admirador; ele começou.

-Quem disse? –Isadora indagou com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Aaliah me contou; Milo respondeu. –Ela pensou que fosse o Afrodite que estava mandando as rosas, mas ficou chocada ao saber que não era ele;

-Porque o Filipe iria-...; ela parou vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. –Esquece o que eu disse;

-Enfim; Milo continuou, gesticulando de maneira displicente. –Você sabe que eu ainda morro por causa da minha curiosidade, mas eu não podia deixar de tentar garimpar algumas informações;

-Do tipo? – Isadora perguntou.

-Se o tal admirador não poderia ser algum ex-namorado, não sei, talvez o cara esteja em Atenas e ao te ver por ai, tenha achado que pode te conquistar de novo e esta mandando as rosas por saber que você gosta delas; ele explicou.

-Impossível; Isadora falou rindo ante essa possibilidade.

-Eu não acho; Milo falou dando de ombros. –Ele pode ter visto isso como uma oportunidade de persuasão. Você gosta das rosas e ficaria bem mais sensível com um buquê delas na mão ao ser abordada, do que elas fazias; ele completou.

-Então essa é uma das suas táticas? –ela brincou.

-Das velhas, mas muito eficiente; ele respondeu sorrindo. –Mas falando sério, você não faz mesmo idéia de quem seja?

-Não, nenhuma; a jovem respondeu vendo-o ficar serio.

Não era ele, nem Afrodite. As opções caiam a zero, será que era alguém de fora de Atenas? –ele se perguntou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na cadeira em baixo do toldo esverdeado, fugindo do sol do meio dia. Observou o jovem de melenas negras a sua frente, beber um suco de laranja calmamente, ignorando sua presença.

Arqueou a sobrancelha aborrecido, poderia ter levado seu plano adiante se não fosse atrapalhado.

-Parece que você perdeu maninho; o outro debochou.

-Não ainda; Freyr respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira.

-Duvido muito, aquele cavaleiro não vai deixar você chegar perto dela tão fácil de novo;

-Não preciso me aproximar mais dela, o que eu queria já aconteceu; ele respondeu sorrindo maroto ao indicar uma pessoa do outro lado da rua. –Agora só falta colocar a parte final do meu plano em ação, mas por enquanto, preciso fazer uma retirada estratégica;

-Se formos descobertos, já vou avisando que a culpa vai ser toda sua; o moreno de orbes azuis falou.

-Puff! Você esta com medo do papai? –ele indagou.

-Medo não, mas eu tenho amor aos meus dentes e sim noção do perigo; o rapaz completou antes de levar o copo aos lábios novamente. –Ao contrario de você é claro;

Deu de ombros, recostando-se na cadeira, enquanto chamava uma garçonete. Tudo ia como planejado e daria certo no fim, como era para ter acontecido daquela outra vez, mas por ironia do destino, a flecha fora disparada no local errado.

**.VII.**

Mergulhou o corpo todo dentro da tina, era incrível como a água ainda estava quentinha. Suspirou relaxada, não fazia muito tempo que havia acordado e decidira tomar um banho.

Guilherme ainda dormia, embora numa posição ainda mais desconfortável sobre o tapete felpudo ao lado da cama. Depois que se deitara, não haviam falado mais nada e era difícil imaginar o que o italiano estava pensando.

Encostou a cabeça na beirada de maneira, fechando os olhos, tantas coisas haviam acontecido nos últimos meses que achava difícil assimilar tudo.

Mas estava com medo, medo do que lhe esperava no futuro, medo de estar errada e fazer uma escolha da qual, não só afetaria sua vida, como o futuro daquela pequena preciosidade que crescia cada dia mais em seu ventre; ela pensou, envolvendo a cintura com os braços.

Depois que voltaram da Sicília, Guilherme e ela não haviam mais falado sobre aquela noite em que chegaram à casa dos pais dele e ele lhe contara toda a história. Foi como um voto silencioso de enterrar o passado, mas ainda existiam fragmentos que pairavam sobre eles.

_**-Mas será que não vale a pena, se dar mais uma chance? **_

Uma voz indagou, surgindo de repente em sua mente. Abriu os olhos, olhando para todos os lados, ainda estava sozinha e mesmo dali, conseguia ouvir Guilherme ressonando. Deu de ombros, deveria ser só impressão.

-Uma relação bem estruturada não pode ter como alicerce seguro apenas compatibilidade sexual e desejo;

A voz continuou. Bem isso era obvio e nem mesmo ela tinha argumentos para contra atacar. Entretanto...

-_**Ele é realmente um idiota por não ter se expressado direito desde o começo; **_a voz falou de maneira quase sádica.

Franziu o cenho, tinha que concordar com isso também, mas Guilherme vinha se esforçando muito nos últimos tempos. A idéia da casa na árvore, a forma como o ouvira falar de maneira empolgada ao avô sobre o bebe. Apesar de tudo, ele estava tentando.

-Acha mesmo? Quem sabe isso não seja apenas mais um fruto da sua imaginação?

Bufou exasperada, fazendo algumas bolinhas boiarem sobre a água. Aquilo não era fruto da sua imaginação. Guilherme seria um bom pai, mesmo ele não admitindo tão facilmente que estava com medo.

-Quanto otimismo!

-Hei! –Yuuri exasperou consigo mesma. Aqueles pensamentos estavam impertinentes demais.

-_**É apenas a verdade, nada mais que a verdade; **_a voz respondeu, de maneira calma. –_**O que iria dizer a essa criança no futuro. 'Me casei com seu pai porque era a única opção?'. Sabe de quantas horas de terapia ele vai precisar para superar isso?**_

Muitas certamente; Yuuri concordou aborrecida. Queria que Guilherme participasse integralmente da vida do filho, mas não a custa de seus sentimentos, de vê-los despedaçados por que eles não eram mais assim tão compatíveis.

-_**Todos casais tem problemas de comunicação;**_

_**-**_Oras, mas não é você mesmo que esta falando que tudo vai dar errado? -ela resmungou consigo mesma.

Deveria estar doida por dar ouvidos para aqueles pensamentos insanos, porém irritantemente lógicos.

-_**Há menos que, os sentimentos que você nutre por ele, não sejam fortes o suficiente; **_a voz continuou.

-Uhn? –Yuuri murmurou confusa.

-Todos os casais, dos mais jovens aos mais experientes sofrem um abalo nas estruturas vez ou outra, existem concessões a serem feitas, velhos paradigmas que não são facilmente quebrados;

_**­**_-O que isso tem a ver?

-_**Você não esta disposta a ceder! **_

-É claro que estou; ela falou veemente.

-Está o que? –Guilherme indagou surgindo ao lado dela.

Deu um pulo dentro da tina e teria escorregado se ele não houvesse lhe segurado pelos ombros.

-Guilherme, que susto; ela exasperou, sentindo o coração disparar.

-Você estava aérea, muito me admira que não tenha ouvido eu me aproximar; o italiano falou, desviando o olhar. –Mas e você, estava falando sozinha? –ele indagou curioso.

-Não; Yuuri respondeu prontamente, embora tenha ficado tentada a falar sobre aquela vozinha em sua mente.

-Ahn! Vai demorar ainda aqui? –ele indagou como quem não quer nada.

-Não, por quê? –Yuuri perguntou, notando-o levemente tenso.

-Parece que o café está pronto e vai esfriar se demorarmos; o canceriano avisou afastando-se da tina e fechando a cortina novamente.

Por um momento hesitou, entra a incerteza de chamá-lo de volta e o orgulho que lhe manteve quieta. Suspirou pesadamente, as coisas não estavam indo bem, nada bem alias...

-_**Não existe recompensa sem merecimento, acha que as coisas são fáceis? Que ganhara tudo de bandeja? Infelizmente desde o começo dos tempos, amor e medo estão atados à vida por um laço forte e inquebrável e uma das partes têm de ceder, engolir o orgulho e dar o braço a torcer;**_

Suspirou pesadamente, não sabia de onde aquela voz vinha. De seu subconsciente? De outra pessoa? Ou de qualquer outro lugar, mas ela tinha razão. Alguém tinha de ceder; a jovem concluiu.

**.VIII.**

Segurou o puxador na mão, enquanto via do outro lado da rua, um jovem sair da floricultura, pouco depois que Milo entrou. Aaliah já estava a tempos dentro da loja de chocolates e nem ao menos vira que ainda estava ali fora.

Franziu o cenho, sentindo-se incomodado ao ver o estranho sair com um sorriso mais do que satisfeito nos lábios, será que era ele o tal admirador? Possivelmente um ex-namorado de Isadora que estava no país, querendo reatar? –ele se indagou.

Quem sabe até, ele aproveitaria que Eliot também estava na cidade para pedi-la em casamento. E eles até fossem reunir os amigos mais íntimos para uma reunião particular, onde anunciariam o noivado e depois as bodas; ele pensou entrando em pânico.

Não! Estava ficando neurótico; Afrodite pensou balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. Não tinha provas e ficar se martirizando daquele jeito era insano.

-Vai entrar, meu jovem? –uma senhora indagou, querendo passar por ele e entrar na loja.

-Oh desculpe; ele falou sorrindo sem graça, antes de abrir a porta para ela entrar, afastou-se.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentando-se em um banco de madeira em frente à loja, Aaliah não iria sentir sua falta tão rápido, enquanto estivesse na última parada antes do paraíso, como ela chamava a loja de chocolates.

Fazia pouco tempo desde que Isadora voltara daquela viajem, que ele há menos de três dias ficara sabendo que era para Visby, Aaliah lhe contara a história toda, desde os motivos que há haviam feito mudar o itinerário da viajem até o surpreendente reencontro de Shaka e Astréia, sem omitir o embate contra as erinias e a presença de Isadora com a armadura.

Aaliah lhe mostrara o pingente de Aimê, entretanto achava estranho que justamente ela fosse aparecer para Isadora e pedir que fosse até Visby, isso parecia ilógico, porque não fora consigo. A verdade é que se sentia um pouco frustrado, já que em vez de Aimê confiar em si para cuidar da filha, não, pedira a Isadora para envolver-se em um problema que não era seu.

Droga! Agora estava até mesmo com ciúme da amizade de Aaliah com Isadora; ele concluiu quase rindo de maneira histérica. Era só o que faltava. Ele com ciúme da filha. Entretanto, não pretendia chegar ao ponto do Grande Mestre, que só faltava trancar Celina no último templo, apenas para não correr o risco, de ela ser assediada.

Que patético!

Remexeu-se no banco, desconfortável. Não gostava nem um pouco do rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando.

-Algumas coisas são realmente irônicas, não acha? –uma voz grave falou a seu lado.

Virou-se confuso, mas assustou-se ao encontrar sentado no banco a seu lado um jovem de longas melenas negras e orbes vermelhos. Franziu o cenho, porque tinha a sensação de que o conhecia? –Afrodite indagou-se.

-Muitas pessoas atribuem à capacidade de vencer a adversidade da própria existência, ao destino; Emmus falou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente. As roupas negras faziam um contraste gritante com o dia ensolarado, mas nem que a temperatura estivesse a cinqüenta graus, não trocaria aquelas por brancas.

-E porque não? Esse é um dos velhos paradigmas que não podem ser quebrados; Afrodite falou, imaginando que aquele rapaz poderia estar falando sozinho e não consigo, mas ele logo compreendeu que não iria fugir tão fácil daquela conversa.

-Qualquer paradigma pode ser quebrado, é tolice imaginar que tudo no mundo possui uma base sólida e impenetrável;

-E não? –ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não!

-Não?

-...; Emmus negou com um aceno. –Tudo passa por um eterno ciclo de mudanças, nada deixa de crescer, se desenvolver e gerar novas coisas. Isso se chama evolução;

-Eu sei, mas...;

-O irônico disso tudo, é as pessoas se deixarem levar por essa coisa patética chamada destino e não, por seu próprio poder; ele continuou de maneira inabalável e incrivelmente segura.

Suspirou frustrado, queria ter metade da segurança exalada por aquele estranho, quem sabe alguns de seus problemas fossem resolvidos mais facilmente.

-Tudo é uma questão de perspectiva; Emmus falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como?

-Você concorda que existem três senhoras bastante adoráveis que tecem nossos caminhos e que nada pode mudar isso? –o jovem de melenas negras indagou casualmente.

-Claro!

-Então meu caro, você é um grande idiota; Emmus falou, contendo um sorriso ao ver o olhar furioso dele.

-Oras, seu...; Afrodite exasperou ameaçando se levantar, mas assustou-se quando não conseguiu se mover, voltou-se para ele e estremeceu quando os orbes vermelhos focaram-lhe diretamente, como se enxergassem o mais fundo de sua alma.

-Não é a flecha que muda o destino e sim, a força de vontade daquele que atira; Emmus falou em tom de confissão. –As Deusas do Destino podem tecer o caminho, mas escolher a estrada, só você tem esse poder. Achar que a vida parou e que os sonhos não podem mais tornar-se realidade, apenas por que um pequeno percalço foi colocado na estrada é de sua única e exclusiva covardia.

Observou-o silencioso, sabendo que a mensagem era para si e não existiam argumentos contra.

-Mas sabe meu caro, cavaleiro; Emmus falou recostando-se no banco. –A verdade é que você tem medo de amar novamente; ele completou.

Assustou-se e tentou se levantar. Não tinha de ficar ali ouvindo aquele estranho falar, como se lhe conhecesse a vida toda.

-Você pode tentar fugir, mas a verdade sempre vai lhe perseguir; Emmus falou e como por mágica Afrodite conseguiu se levantar.

-Você não sabe do que esta falando? –Afrodite falou com a voz tremula.

-Talvez não, mesmo porque, os sentimentos variam de pessoa para pessoa, mas creio que frustração e arrependimento, são universais; ele falou erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo. –Não espere que ela encontre alguém realmente disposto a quebrar os velhos paradigmas e você fique apenas com sonhos despedaçados daquilo que poderia ter acontecido, mas que você não foi corajoso o suficiente para lutar e conquistar; ele completou levantando-se.

Passou pelo cavaleiro exalando segurança e imponência, antes de perder-se em meio à movimentação do vilarejo.

Observou-o atentamente, engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio gelado correr pelo meio das costas. Não podia deixar a sensação de que ele vira sua alma de lado. Já sentira isso antes, alias, fazia tanto tempo; ele pensou, lembrando-se dos olhos marejados da filha, quando lhe indagara se era realmente seu pai.

Aaliah herdara os olhos e o temperamento da mãe, Aimê jamais desistiria de algo por mais difícil que fosse, prova disso era a filha que tinham, saudável e alegre, como se aqueles anos sombrios e frios jamais houvessem existido.

Será que ele estava realmente certo? Tinha medo de se apaixonar novamente por alguém? Por isso hesitava tanto? –ele pensou antes de ouvir a porta da loja se abrir e uma Aaliah mais do que impaciente saiu de lá.

-Pai, estava falando com o senhor quando virei para trás e olha só; ela exasperou. –Estava conversando com uma prateleira;

Tentou conter o riso, mas não conseguiu. Ver a filha tão exasperada assim, lhe fazia lembrar que apesar de tudo e de todas as complicações, ela era seu bem mais precioso e que precisava usar de todas as suas forças, para cultivar aquelas poucos e frágeis raízes que aos poucos pregavam-se a terra, estabelecendo o relacionamento dos dois.

-Desculpe querida, estava falando com um-...; ele hesitou.

-Quem era o MABS que estava com o senhor? –ela indagou curiosa o cortando.

-MABS o que? –Afrodite indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, ao ver a face da jovem corar.

-Ah longa história; Aaliah falou prontamente. –Mas então, vai entrar ou prefere que eu volte e fique conversando mais um pouco com a caixa registradora, ou com o chapéu de confeiteiro do Alexei; ela falou rindo ao referir-se ao jovem dono da loja de chocolates que sempre aparecia na loja quando os chocolatras de plantão estavam por perto, para usá-los de cobaia para suas experiências.

-Vamos; Afrodite falou sorrindo. –Mas depois quero saber que história é essa de MABS; ele brincou.

Ah se ele soubesse; ela pensou contendo um sorriso.

**Continua... **


	34. A um passo do fim

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 34: A um passo do fim.**

**.I.**

Encontrou entre as toalhas e demais acessórios do banheiro, uma túnica alaranjada. Vestiu-a rapidamente e foi encontrar o cavaleiro, que já lhe esperava para o café. Respirou fundo, indo sentar-se em uma das almofadas, próximo a ele.

-Bom dia; Yuuri falou um pouco hesitante, enquanto o vi servir um pouco de chá numa xícara e lhe estender em seguida.

-Bom dia; ele limitou-se a responder.

Levou a xícara aos lábios, observando-o por sobre a borda de porcelana, não entendia porque ele parecia agir de maneira tão fria se na noite anterior ele mostrara um lado que jamais fira antes. Aquele frágil que duvidava até que o próprio Giovanni algum dia tenha visto; ela pensou preocupada.

-Pensei que quisesse mudar as coisas? –ela comentou, quando o silêncio começou a se tornar insuportável e o chá a descer amargo por sua garganta.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou voltando-se para ela.

-Está arrependido? –a amazona indagou.

Fitou-a longamente, ouvindo a voz dela ecoar em sua mente. Se estava arrependido? Não, decepcionado era a palavra certa, principalmente quando acabava de comprovar que ela não lhe conhecia tão bem quanto pensava.

-Pareço arrependido? –o cavaleiro rebateu, mas viu-a arquear a sobrancelha. –Não, decepcionado talvez; ele respondeu por fim.

-Com o que? –Yuuri indagou hesitante.

-Com tudo isso; Guilherme respondeu gesticulando nervosamente. –Mas principalmente quanto ao fato de você me conhecer tão pouco; ele completou com um olhar pensativo, quase serrado.

-Houve um tempo que eu pensei que conhecia; ela murmurou.

-Ah sim, aposto que isso foi antes de você colocar na cabeça, de que só tinha valor pra mim, quando aquece minha cama; ele rebateu, elevando o tom de voz.

-Não faça parecer sórdido; Yuuri rebateu indignada.

-Ah, mas foi exatamente assim mesmo que me soou quando você jogou na minha cara isso; o italiano exasperou. –Até ontem eu pensei que o que tínhamos era algo especial, mas foi você que fez parecer tudo sórdido quando deu a entender que o valor que eu lhe atribuía era limitado apenas a amante;

Encolheu-se instintivamente, sentindo os orbes marejarem vendo o olhar magoado dele, enquanto parecia alheio a sua presença ao levar a xícara de chá aos lábios. Nunca pensou que ao rebater as acusações dele na noite passada, fosse acabar magoando-o mais do que estava magoada com ele.

Mas a necessidade de se auto-preservar foi mais forte e só viu uma escapatória para o turbilhão de pensamentos que se formara em sua mente, atacar.

-Eu não quis dizer aquilo; ela murmurou.

-Sim! Você quis dizer; Guilherme falou num tom frio. –Mas em um ponto você está certa; ele falou voltando-se para ela. – Eu errei ao me expressar e errei também ao quer forçá-la a se casar pelos motivos errados. Nunca fui _expert_ em comunicação, mas achei que existiam outras formas de deixar claro o quanto você era importante para mim, entretanto não pensei na possibilidade de você interpretar de forma errada;

-Eu... Quero recomeçar; a jovem falou num fraco sussurro.

Voltou-se para a amazona, franzindo o cenho preocupado ao vê-la tão pálida. Olhou para a mesa, encontrando alguns biscoitos de água e sal e lhe estendeu.

-É melhor comer, antes que você acabe ficando mais enjoada; ele falou preocupado.

Às vezes se perguntava como mulheres grávidas conseguiam sobreviver nove meses com enjôos matinais, desejos sinistros e uma série de outras coisas atribuídas à gravidez. Era por essas e outras que agradecia a paciência e determinação de sua santa mãezinha, porque definitivamente se estivesse no lugar dela, a situação ia ser bem diferente.

-Se você não quiser, eu vou entender; Yuuri balbuciou, enquanto tomava mais um gole de chá, seguido das bolachas, que aos poucos aplacavam o mal estar.

-Não vou desistir de nós, Yuuri; Guilherme falou, pousando a mão sobre a dela.

Os orbes azuis pareciam tão intensos e determinados, que ela teve certeza de que ele não estava mentindo, nem blefando.

-Nunca mais pense novamente que eu possa desistir daquilo que temos, independente de qualquer coisa; ele falou, levando a mão dela aos lábios e pousando um beijo carinhoso sobre a palma. –Eu te amo e vou provar isso, basta apenas nós nos darmos uma chance de fazer direito dessa vez; o canceriano completou, vendo-a em seguida assentir, concordando.

**.II.**

A vida era engraçada, ou seriam as Deusas do Destino que são muito irônicas? Bem, se estivesse no lugar de Olhos Vermelhos, certamente diria que são elas, irônicas e sádicas, aquelas três senhoras acham deter nas mãos e em fios dourados o poder da vida de alguém.

Um mês já havia se passado, brincando, brincando; ela pensou contendo um sorriso. Pensou no vaso sobre a bancada de vidro na floricultura, contendo um suspiro. Todos os dias, de cinco a seis rosas chegavam. Entretanto, não eram mais como as primeiras, que possuíam um tom raro de cobalto, mas sim, mais claras, como os cabelos de Filipe.

Pendurou a bolsa no ombro, enquanto saia do consultório acompanhada de Minos. Hoje seria o dia que Shaka estaria chegando da Índia com Astréia e Shion organizara uma recepção para ele no último templo que também serviria para comemorar o aniversário do cavaleiro.

Alias, o plano inicial era de fazer um aniversário coletivo, aproveitando que Saori também fazia em Setembro, mas como a jovem estava bem longe da Grécia e ao que tudo indica, não iria voltar tão cedo, principalmente agora que fora comprovado que Aioros estava junto com ela, graças a um telefonema de Shun para o santuário, avisando da viajem ao Brasil e da repentina mudança de planos um mês depois, quando o casal partiu para a Holanda, aproveitando a primavera européia. Decidiram fazer a festa para o primeiro virginiano que voltasse de viagem, no caso, Shaka.

Viu o primo abrir a porta do carro, dando-lhe passagem para entrar primeiro. Para finalizar aquele mês, ainda recebera na semana anterior a visita inesperada do jovem Marchand, mas ironicamente ou não, Milo estava junto e isso já foi o suficiente para tornar breve a conversa, em que ele desculpava-se pelo primeiro inconveniente e por ter sido, ahn como ele dissera mesmo? Irritantemente convencido de que ficaria com um dos quadros.

Abafou o riso, apesar de tudo ele era uma gracinha, mas excessivamente petulante; Isadora pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Agora que tudo estava se encaminhando como deveria ser, sentia-se estranhamente aliviada.

-Para onde agora? –Minos indagou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Pode me deixar no aeroporto? –Isadora perguntou, enquanto colocava o cinto.

-Claro; o primo respondeu antes de ligar o carro.

Prometera encontrar Aaliah no aeroporto, a amiga lhe pedira para estar lá e bem, não podia negar um pedido assim, por mais que houvesse lutado bravamente para manter-se longe naqueles últimos trinta dias.

Por falar nisso, seu pai iria embora no dia seguinte, Eliot passara aquele mês em Atenas e depois de encontrar com Dona Dayene algumas vezes e a senhora quase arrastá-lo para o altar, ele decidiu que o melhor seria voltar para a casa.

Naquele meio tempo que pode conviver com Eliot, descobriu como nascera o Jardim das Rosas, ele e a mãe haviam passado por uma época conturbada no santuário, mesmo que as guerras ainda não houvessem começado.

Ambos eram membros importantes da aristocracia européia e ao decidirem tornarem-se cavaleiro e amazona, deixaram muitas coisas para trás, principalmente à família.

Eles haviam se conhecido por acaso, alias, graças a um amigo em comum que os apresentara, mas naquela época, eles nunca haviam pensado que acabariam se casando quando ambos voltassem ao santuário seis anos depois de sagrados cavaleiros, com seus pupilos e prontos para começar uma nova vida.

Eliot falou que sempre fora apaixonado pela mãe, mas como Isabel levava muito a serio sua missão como amazona, ele não tinha chances de combater alguns paradigmas que ela cultivava, como levar ao pé da letra o dogma das amazonas. Assim, a única forma que ele encontrou de se aproximar foi pedindo a Isabel que lhe ensinasse a criar rosas.

O pai contou que Isabel rira, achando um absurdo que ele, um cavaleiro de ouro quisesse aprender com uma amazona de prata uma técnica de conjuração de rosas, usando o cosmo. Mas ele foi veemente, mesmo porque, era a única chance que tinha.

Ainda hesitante, Isabel aceitou e assim, começaram uma longa relação de amizade que durou exatos três anos, quando chegou a mensagem do Grande Mestre convocando-os ao último templo, aonde foram avisados de que ambos teriam de voltar a terra natal com um pupilo, para ser o sucessor a armadura.

Os pais passaram exatos seis anos sem se ver, mas antes de partir, Eliot mudara toda a estrutura do último templo, criando uma passagem para as grutas de cristal que existiam ao pé da baia de Bejunte que inicialmente só se tinha acesso pelo mar, mas que agora possuíam um caminho até o santuário de Athena através do templo de Peixes.

Para completar o cenário, ele criara o jardim das rosas, preenchendo a gruta com as rosas preferidas de sua mãe, as azuis e as vermelhas, deixando que depois elas fossem crescendo naturalmente entrelaçadas.

Depois que os seis anos passaram, eles se reencontraram e ficar junto, tornou-se a melhor opção. Se amavam cada vez mais e decidiram se casar.

Algo dentro de si, dizia que seu pai ainda amava muito sua mãe. Entretanto, não se sentia ainda preparada para passar uma borracha no episódio 'Heloisa'. Mesmo depois de tudo que Ana já lhe dissera.

-E então, como foi? –Minos indagou, como quem não quer nada.

-Bem; Isadora respondeu, colocando o cinto. –Conversei bastante com Ana sobre aquele episódio; ela comentou.

-E o que ela disse? –ele perguntou curioso.

-No começo, quando eu conversava com ela sobre isso, ela dificilmente tecia algum comentário, você sabe, ela não pode tomar partidos; Isadora explicou. –Mas ela disse que eu não posso generalizar a minha falta de confiança nas pessoas, apenas por causa de um exemplo ruim;

-Um péssimo exemplo, você quer dizer; o juiz falou em tom serio. –Heloisa era detestável;

-Era, mas não sei, na minha inocência de criança, eu achava que poderia ter sido diferente, até...;

-Até você pegá-la com o amante na cama, contar ao tio e ele não acreditar; Minos falou.

Sabia que toda a revolta de Isadora, não era apenas por causa das ações ardilosas de Heloisa, mas sim por conta daquele episódio que marcara de vez a vida da prima e que ela nunca conseguira falar abertamente sobre aquilo com outra pessoa.

Quando Isadora deixou Estolcomo e há encontrou um tempo depois, por uma feliz coincidência, ela ainda estava lambendo as feridas e tentando se recuperar, mas existiam feridas que não iriam se fechar e que alias, até agora estavam abertas, mesmo quase dezoito anos tendo se passado.

Compreendia que apesar de amar o pai, a confiança que depositara nele havia se quebrado, no exato momento que Eliot brigou com a filha, dizendo que ela não sabia o que estava falando quando disse que a madrasta estava fazendo '_respiração boca a boca'_ no limpador de piscina em cima da cama dele e ambos não estavam usando roupas de banho.

Definitivamente aquilo era de traumatizar um santo; ele pensou segurando um pouco mais forte o volante. Se Heloisa estivesse viva, teria imenso prazer em matá-la novamente. Aquela mulher redefinira o terno ser cruel e não merecia piedade ou consideração.

-É; Isadora concordou, contendo um suspiro. –Ou talvez eu só precisava de uma válvula de escape para superar a saudade;

-A saudade às vezes pode ser enlouquecedora; Minos concordou. –Mas você conseguiu, esta aqui. Continua a lutar por sua vida e não desistiu de seguir seus sonhos;

-Você falando assim parece tão fácil; ela murmurou, apoiando a cabeça no vidro da janela, vendo as ruas passarem.

Sua terapeuta dissera a mesma coisa, que deveria colocar numa balança tudo aquilo que já vivera. Dividindo os momentos ruins dos bons e pesar aquilo que realmente valera a pena. No fim, iria compreender que tinha mais coisas boas para se apegar, do que as magoas que infelizmente pareciam ter um peso maior.

No começo, quando Minos apareceu e lhe falou sobre o trabalho de Ana, não levou muito a serio, infelizmente ainda existiam os estigmas demais em cima de algumas profissões. Como o trabalho executado por psicólogos e até mesmo por psiquiatras. Mas acabou cedendo à curiosidade e marcou a primeira consulta.

Estava nervosa naquele dia, afinal tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, mas o primo lhe acompanhara e estivera a seu lado, pouco antes de entrar no consultório e ver-se frente a frente com uma mulher já de certa idade, com olhar gentil e carinhoso, que lhe pedira para sentar e falar se sentisse vontade.

Passara seus sessenta minutos de consulta no mais completo silêncio. Não sabia o que falar ou de que forma colocar tudo que estava em sua mente para fora. Mas fora um alivio saber que, no dia seguinte quando voltasse para a outra seção, ela não faria perguntas e sim, esperaria que seu tempo chegasse para falar.

Nas três últimas semanas as coisas estavam fluindo mais facilmente. Fazia terapia pelo menos três vezes na semana em horários alternados. Não contara nada ao pai, de certa forma ainda não estava preparada para dividir com ele algumas coisas de sua vida. Então preferiu seguir à diante com as consultas e quando chegasse à hora. Falaria.

-Ás vezes eu não preciso falar nada; Isadora falou com o olhar perdido. –É como se ela soubesse o que estou pensando;

-Ela é uma boa pessoa; Minos falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Às vezes o que mais nos ajuda, é conversar com alguém que não está envolvido com a nossa vida;

-É, eu gosto de conversar com ela; a jovem respondeu sorrindo.

-Que bom; Minos falou, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Quando indicara Ana para a prima, queria que ela enterrasse tudo aquilo de uma vez e que ele, de certa forma, pudesse se desprender aos poucos daquilo que sentia.

Não estava disposto ainda a admitir que aquilo que realmente sentia por Isadora era mais um instinto de proteção do que realmente, aquela paixão avassaladora que julgava ser na adolescência.

Isadora jamais deixaria de representar a melhor parte de si e de sua vida, mas também precisava cortar algumas arestas que ficaram pelo caminho e construir seu próprio caminho. Mas primeiro, queria que ela se encontrasse; ele pensou, quando tomou a vida principal rumo ao aeroporto.

**.III.**

Um largo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes de disparar, numa corrida alucinante pelo aeroporto, ao longe ouviu o pai lhe chamar, pedindo que esperasse, mas optou por não lhe dar ouvidos. Já se passara um mês, iria enlouquecer se tivesse de esperar mais alguns minutos para tê-lo consigo.

-**Shaka**! –Aaliah gritou, fazendo muitas pessoas afastarem-se rapidamente para dar-lhe passagem, antes que acabasse derrubando alguém.

No portão de embarque o cavaleiro saia calmamente seguido por Astréia, a senhora de melenas douradas sorriu acenando para Aaliah e dizendo algo ao filho, afastou-se.

Voltou-se para ela, sentindo o coração disparar e bater diretamente na garganta, estava morrendo de saudades; ele pensou, antes de seguir na direção da jovem.

O tempo pareceu congelar, antes que seus braços envolvessem o corpo da namorada suspendendo-a a centímetros do chão e seus lábios se encontrassem. O mundo agora resumia-se apenas aquele instante e nada mais, sem regras, sem preocupações, nem mesmo a um Afrodite histérico ameaçando lhe mandar para o tártaro se não soltasse Aaliah faria diferença.

-Estava morrendo de saudades; Aaliah sussurrou, ao afastarem parcialmente os lábios.

As respirações quentes e descompassadas pareciam embriagá-los a cada segundo e não contribuíam nem um pouco para que se lembrassem que não estavam sozinhos, principalmente se fossem analisar o fato de que agora estavam no meio do aeroporto, trocando beijos e caricias, enquanto a jovem tinha as pernas em torno de sua cintura e os braços bem presos em seu pescoço.

-Eu também; Shaka sussurrou, roçando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

-Como foi de viagem? –a jovem perguntou, pousando a testa sobre a dele.

-Bem, apesar de eu quase ter enlouquecido e adiantado as passagens pelo menos cinco vezes; ele confessou, antes de soltar uma das mãos que envolviam a cintura da jovem, para acariciar-lhe a face rosada. –Nunca mais quero ficar longe de você;

-Nem eu...; Aaliah sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo novamente, matando toda aquela saudade com a paixão que crescia entre ambos a cada segundo, mesmo quando estavam distantes.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –uma tosse seca, chamou-lhes a atenção.

Viraram-se com um olhar displicente para o pisciano que parecia a ponto de matar alguém, entretanto isso não foi o suficiente para fazê-los se separarem.

-Como vai, Afrodite? –Shaka perguntou com um sorriso quase cínico.

-Vou me abster do direito de permanecer em silêncio, antes que você se torne um homem morto; o pisciano falou em tom perigoso.

-Pai; Aaliah falou em tom de aviso, com os orbes serrados, enquanto apoiava a cabeça sobre o ombro do cavaleiro.

-Aaliah, desça de cima dele, agora; Afrodite mandou vendo-a fazer beicinho e negar com um aceno.

-Afrodite, você não acha que ela é bem crescidinha para decidir o que quer ou não? –Shaka rebateu provocando-o.

-E você criou quantas filhas para saber disso? –o pisciano rebateu mordaz.

-Por favor; Aaliah pediu, vendo os ânimos se inflamarem. Mesmo tendo passado todo aquele mês preparando o pai psicologicamente para aquele momento, Afrodite não parecia estar aceitando muito bem a idéia de ter de lhe dividir com Shaka; ela pensou surpresa.

Alias, eram bastante estranhos os hábitos possessivos que ele desenvolvera no último mês, principalmente quando contara a ele sobre as longas conversas que tivera com Shaka e Isadora nos primeiros meses no santuário, aos quais ele não fazia idéia que havia acontecido. Era estranho, mas ainda não conseguia aceitar que seu pai estivesse com ciúmes; ela pensou.

-Nenhuma por enquanto, mas não me importaria de criar umas cinco ou seis, se forem tão lindas quanto Aaliah; ele rebateu, antes de voltar-se para a jovem e pousar um beijo em seus lábios.

-O que? –o cavaleiro berrou ante a possibilidade de virar avô.

-O que você prefere querida, meninos ou meninas? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se para a namorada.

-Você esta falando sério? –ela perguntou surpresa, ao compreender aonde ele queria chegar.

-Eu preferia fazer isso em outro momento, não no meio de um aeroporto, mas duvido que Afrodite vá nos dar algum tempo a sós, depois daqui; ele falou, calmamente colocando-a no chão, antes de retirar uma pequena caixinha de dentro do bolso.

-Uhn! –Aaliah murmurou confusa, enquanto um Afrodite furioso era contido por Astréia que lhe lançou um olhar envenenando, fazendo-o se calar.

-Quando passamos pelo Tibet, eu encontrei o artesão que o fez; ele começou, apontando para a corrente que tinha no pescoço. O laço eterno de Seth e Astréia. –E achei que fosse um sinal, como tudo que veio acontecendo entre nós desde o começo. Como algo predestinado;

-Shaka; ela sussurrou, vendo o mesmo abrir a caixinha e retirar de lá um cordão dourado, com um pingente em forma de coração tão vermelho quanto fogo e elos em tom acobreado a envolver o mesmo, até formar na lateral um pequeno e discreto fecho.

-Eu queria planejar um jantar romântico a luz de velas para essa ocasião, mas temo que todos os anos de treinamento para desenvolver a arte de ser paciente, foram por terra desde que você entrou em minha vida. Por isso não consigo esperar mais para saber; ele falou, fazendo uma pequena pausa para tomar fôlego. –Aaliah, você quer se casar comigo?

Ai vai à pergunta de um milhão de dólares! Ela pensou, olhando-o quase em estado de choque, o aeroporto todo parou reunindo-se em um grande circulo em volta deles, enquanto ela tentava manter-se em pé, já que suas pernas pareciam tremer mais do que vara verde, como diria Aldebaran.

-Claro que sim; ela respondeu com os orbes marejados, antes de lançar-se aos braços dele.

Sentiu o metal frio deslizando por seu pescoço e o fecho se fechar completamente, enquanto o laço eterno pendia até o vale entre os seios.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente, no momento que uma infinidade de gritos e aplausos irrompeu pelo aeroporto.

-Mas é claro que não; a voz de Afrodite interrompeu-os. –Onde já se viu, Aaliah é muito nova pra se casar;

-Fique quieto, Filipe; uma voz familiar e igualmente marcante soou as costas do cavaleiro.

Todos viraram-se na direção dela, vendo com surpresa a jovem de melenas verdes se aproximar, com um olhar no mínimo assassino ao pisciano.

-Isadora; Afrodite falou engolindo em seco.

-Isa; Aaliah falou cautelosa.

-Parabéns, vocês merecem ser felizes; Isadora falou com um sorriso complacente antes de parar próximo ao casal. –E não se preocupem, ele mais late do que morde; ela completou, indicando o pisciano que estava prestes a ser apedrejado pelo aeroporto todo, que ainda estava empolgado com o resultado positivo do pedido de casamento.

-Hei!

Voltou-se para ele, com um olhar que expressava claramente suas intenções assassinas, fazendo-o se aquietar, antes de abrandar o olhar e fitar a jovem de maneira cúmplice.

-Pai de primeira viajem; as duas falaram juntas antes de rirem.

-Uhn! Acho que andei perdendo alguma coisa; Shaka comentou confuso.

-Não se preocupe, Aaliah vai ter tempo de colocá-lo a par de tudo; Isadora falou, piscando marotamente para a jovem. –Bem, como já os cumprimentei, vou deixá-los irem logo para o santuário, nos vemos mais tarde;

-Como? –Shaka perguntou confuso.

-Longa historia... Mas se o Afrodite os aborrecer muito, lembrem-se que sempre existira Gretna Green; Isadora brincou.

-Hei! Pare de dar idéias; Afrodite reclamou, aproximando-se.

-Se precisarem, tenho alguns conhecidos por lá que podem providenciar tudo; ela completou sem dar importância aos resmungos do pisciano.

-Obrigado; Shaka agradeceu, com um sorriso matreiro, dando a entender que a idéia não era de todo ruim. –Vamos? -ele falou, voltando-se para Aaliah.

-...; A jovem assentiu. –Até mais Isa, papai estamos indo na frente, procure se acalmar enquanto isso; ela completou.

-Menina abusada; Afrodite resmungou.

-Não, é você que esta ficando velho; Isadora provocou, antes de seguir até Astréia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que a Isa quis dizer com Gretna Green? –Aaliah perguntou, enquanto colocavam as malas no táxi.

-Gretna Green é uma cidade na Escócia, que faz fronteira com a Inglaterra; ele explicou, antes de abrir a porta para que ela entrasse. –Antigamente, alguns casais que os pais tentavam impedir de se casarem, fugiam para lá e se casavam as escondidas.

-Sério? –ela perguntou interessada.

-Sim, naquela época, em meados dos anos 1600 até o inicio de 1900, os casamentos eram facilitados na Escócia, diferente das leis inglesas, cheias de burocracia, apenas para arrecadar dinheiro de contribuintes desgostoso; ele explicou torcendo o nariz. –Então, era mais fácil fugir para a Escócia e se casar rapidamente do que ficar esperando quase seis meses para uma licença de casamento sair;

-Sem contar que uma fuga assim era bem mais excitante; Aaliah falou em tom de provocação.

-Uhn! Então suponho que você não seja tão avessa à sugestão da Isa? -ele comentou, com um sorriso matreiro, antes de sentar-se a seu lado, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Talvez; Aaliah respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Mas e Astréia? –ela perguntou, dando por falta da senhora.

-Ela disse que tinha algumas coisas para resolver, mas que nos veria a noite no santuário; ele respondeu.

-...; Aaliah assentiu, pousando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e serrando os obres.

Finalmente estavam juntos e no fim, era só isso que importava...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então? –Isadora comentou, como quem não quer nada, ao se aproximar da senhora de melenas douradas.

-Deu tudo certo; Astréia falou sorrindo de maneira quase aliviada.

-Quem bom; ela comentou. –Apesar de ele ser muito teimoso, imaginei que Shaka não iria conseguir ficar indiferente por muito tempo;

-Você também ajudou bastante tendo indo até Visby; Astréia comentou.

-Por falar nisso, se encontrar Olhos Vermelhos de novamente, poderia lhe agradecer por mim? –Isadora perguntou de maneira enigmática. A conversa com ele naquela tarde em Vale das Flores fora bastante esclarecedora, depois daquele dia, começara a prestar mais atenção em si mesma e nos caminhos que pretendia traçar. Enfim, aprendera a lição e não iria deixar mais sua vida na mão daquelas três senhoras novamente.

-Por que não faz isso pessoalmente? –a senhora rebateu com um fino sorriso, vendo o pisciano se aproximar por trás dela.

-Duvido muito que eu vá vê-lo novamente; Isadora comentou contendo um suspiro. –O pior é que eu ainda sinto meus dedos formigarem de vontade de mexer naqueles cabelos; ela falou com a face quase escarlate, por isso.

-Você não tem do que se envergonhar. Emmus é realmente um homem muito atraente; Astréia falou com um sorriso complacente.

-Atraente? Isso é pouco; Isadora falou. –Convenhamos Astréia, aquele homem é uma _delicinha_ ele simplesmente reinventou o termo ser _sexy_; ela falou com um tom evidentemente malicioso, ouvindo um leve rosnar não muito longe dali.

-É melhor você ir, antes que Shaka e Aaliah precisem realmente apelar para Gretna Green; ela brincou vendo o pisciano ficar vermelho.

-Até mais; a jovem falou contendo o riso ao se despedir.

-Até; Astréia falou antes de tomar o caminho oposto. Tinha que conversar com alguém antes de ir encontrar o filho no santuário. Mas agora sim podia dizer que finalmente as coisas estavam indo pelo caminho certo.

Suspirou pesadamente antes de virar-se e encontrar o pisciano lhe fitando de maneira nada agradável. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente.

-"_Well_... ainda existem assuntos inacabados"; Isadora pensou. –Algum problema, Filipe? –ela indagou com ar inocente.

-Imagina, problema algum; ele falou sem esconder o sarcasmo. Entretanto nem todo sarcasmo do mundo eram suficiente para mascarar o ciúme que estava sentindo do individuo que ela mencionara há pouco ou da forma pouco discreta com que se referira a ele.

-Se você diz... Mas então, veio de táxi? –Isadora indagou casualmente.

Pedira a Minos que apenas lhe deixasse no aeroporto e fosse até sua casa pegar os quadros para levar ao santuário. Então, teria de voltar de táxi agora; ela pensou.

-Vim, mas como Aaliah já foi na frente; ele falou dando de ombros.

-Ótimo, como vamos para o mesmo lugar, espero que não se importe de dividirmos a corrida; Isadora falou seguindo pelo aeroporto até a saída.

-Como? –ele indagou confuso, seguindo-a.

-Minos me deixou aqui e tinha outras coisas a fazer, por isso eu o avisei para não me esperar, por isso vou voltar de táxi, mas se você preferir ir sozinho; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Não, não... Eu vou junto; Filipe apressou-se em dizer.

Depois de um longo mês, as coisas pareciam estar tomando um caminho mais tranqüilo agora; ele pensou lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com aquele estranho rapaz no vilarejo.

Talvez isso tenha sido parte das mudanças, na época não estava ainda pronto para admitir algumas coisas sobre sua própria vida, mas ouvir tudo da perspectiva de outra pessoa, lhe fez ver que uma atitude precisava ser tomada e novas escolhas feitas; o pisciano pensou antes de tomar a frente e abrir a porta para que ela entrasse primeiro.

**.IV.**

Trocou rapidamente de roupa, a intenção inicial era fugir do tumulto que estava o último templo, mas estava cansada de toda aquela correria; ela pensou, antes de deixar o quarto.

Faltavam muitos ainda para chegarem, mas conseguiu essa folguinha com a mãe para descer, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. O mestre, para variar havia sumido. Aliás, ultimamente ele andava fazendo isso com freqüência; ela pensou intrigada.

Sabia que ele estava se esquivando do pai, evitando que o nome do tio viesse à baila novamente, mas não podia negar a curiosidade que sentia, com relação à verdadeira história.

Já ouvira Aiolia e Marin contarem uma boa parte sobre tudo que havia acontecido, pouco antes do pai morrer e de Ares assumir seu lugar como Grande Mestre, mas tudo isso era da perspectiva de terceiros, sua curiosidade maior consistia em ouvir a história do mestre, da perspectiva dele, que teve de suportar as sandices do tio; ela pensou.

Estava chegando à sala quando o telefone tocou. Suspirou pesadamente, era melhor atender, deveria ser o mestre ou até mesmo alguma coisa importante.

-Alô; Celina falou. Entretanto do outro lado tudo continuou mudo.

Repetiu outras três vezes, mas nada, será que era realmente uma ligação, ou apenas uma discagem errada? -ela se perguntou.

-Alô!

_**-Celina!**_ - a voz grave e levemente enrouquecida do outro lado lhe fez estremecer. Engoliu em seco, sentando-se na beirada do sofá. Sabia quem era, não tinha duvidas disso.

-Kanon! –ela falou quase num sussurro.

Há dois meses não tinha noticias do cavaleiro, alias, só soubera apenas que a viajem fora tranqüila e que ele chegara a Dublin bem, através de um comentário de Saga, em um dos cafés no último templo, mas depois disso, nada mais.

_**-Ahn! Espero não tê-la acordado, antes de ligar não vi que horas eram ai;**_ ele desculpou-se, tentando conter a própria ansiedade do outro lado.

-Tudo bem, ainda são só sete horas da noite aqui; Celina respondeu. –Mas como você está? –ela indagou.

_**-Bem, trabalhando bastante;**_ ele respondeu ponderadamente. _**–E você?**_

-Na velha história de sempre; a jovem respondeu contendo um suspiro. –Vivo entre treinar e salvar a vida de alguém, das investidas psicopatas do papai; ela completou.

_**-Entendo;**_ o marina balbuciou, possesso consigo mesmo por não conseguir pensar em mais nada para falar.

Ficara uma semana ensaiando para ligar e agora que ao conseguir, acertava de primeira ao falar diretamente com ela. As palavras simplesmente sumiam.

_**-E as coisas por ai, como estão?**_

-Tranqüilas a sua própria maneira. Guilherme e Yuuri depois de um período difícil acabaram se acertando finalmente; Celina respondeu. –Afrodite parece ter controlado os surtos dele com relação à Isadora, mas até onde isso vai, nem Zeus sabe;

_**-Ele não atacou mais ninguém com a planta carnívora, não é?**_ –Kanon indagou preocupado.

-Não; ela falou rindo. –Ele aprendeu a lição... Principalmente depois da Guerra das Rosas;

_**-Uhn?**_

-Mestre Mú andou aprontando no santuário e deixou os cavaleiros, digamos assim... Bastante preocupados com a presente situação de seus relacionamentos complicados; Celina explicou contendo o riso. Lembrando-se das ameaças de morte de um certo espanhol e da guerra que os próprios pais andaram travando por conta disso.

_**-Não duvido, eu só não entendo como eles ainda acham que o Mú é o santinho do santuário;**_ Kanon brincou.

-É, principalmente o Aldebaran que não tem mais noção do perigo; Celina completou. –Mas e você, como esta sendo trabalhar ia em Dublin? –ela indagou curiosa.

_**-É tudo bastante corrido, reuniões de manhã e a tarde, até semana passada estava tendo alguns problemas para conseguir a aprovação de alguns projetos, mas eu até que estou gostando;**_ ele confessou com sinceridade.

-Que bom, fico feliz por você; ela falou, entretanto o sorriso que tinha nos lábios não chegou aos olhos.

_**-Celina;**_ Kanon começou em tom serio.

-Sim! –ela falou esperando-o continuar.

Ouviu um pesado suspiro do outro lado, prendeu a respiração, no momento que uma infinidade de coisas passou por sua mente.

_**-Ahn! Você tem falado com Saga ou Litus ultimamente?**_ -Kanon indagou por fim.

Soltou a respiração, de maneira exasperada. Seu subconsciente traidor estava esperando ouvir algo importante, mas não exatamente aquilo que serviu apenas para lhe deixar frustrada; ela pensou confusa.

-Só com a Litus; Celina respondeu de maneira um tanto quanto fria demais para sua personalidade.

_**-Estou preocupado com Saga;**_ Kanon explicou. _**–Sabe, sexto sentido de gêmeo? **_

-Sim, já ouvi dizer da ligação que existe entre irmãos gêmeos, que mesmo longe, um consegue sentir a presença do outro; ela comentou pensativa.

_**-Acho que tem alguma coisa errada com ele, já conversamos outras vezes por telefone e ele disse que esta tudo bem, mas... Sabe, não consigo acreditar; **_

-É a falta de comunicação; Celina falou depois de alguns segundos.

_**-Como?**_

-Ahn! Digamos que Guilherme e Yuuri não foram os únicos a passar por uma fase ruim, devido à falta de comunicação por aqui; ela explicou. –Seu irmão é uma pessoa muito fechada;

_**-É, ele puxou o lado ruim da família;**_ Kanon brincou, fazendo-a rir do outro lado. _**–Mas ele sempre foi assim, o mais serio, aquele que quer abraçar o mundo e colocá-lo de baixo de suas asas; **_ele comentou pensativo.

-É, mas ele precisa aprender que ninguém é perfeito; a jovem falou seria. –E que não vivemos mais em uma época de guerras, que não da para saber se estará vivo amanhã, ou não; ela completou.

_**-Celina, você sabe de alguma coisa**_? –ele indagou intrigado com a forma dela falar.

-Bem... Pelo que sei seu irmão decidiu encarnar o papel de rato de biblioteca agora; Celina explicou. –Quando não está na arena treinando com os demais de manhã, está enfurnado lá no último templo ou no conservatório, agora que Yuuri esta de licença maternidade; ela explicou.

_**-Mas e a-...;**_

-É ai que o buraco se torna fundo; Celina o cortou. –Sabe, às vezes tenho vontade de bater no seu irmão; ela confessou dando um suspiro exasperado.

_**-Acredite, eu tenho essa vontade o tempo todo, desde que nasci;**_ ele falou, contendo o riso_**. –Mas acho que sei o que àquele esperto está fazendo;**_ ele comentou com um "Qzinho" de ironia.

-É bem obvio, quando se vê as coisas de fora. Não sei não, ele não vai poder reclamar quando a Litus desistir de esperar a ficha dele cair; ela completou.,

**-**_**Se fosse você, esperaria?**_ –ele indagou interessado. Sem conseguir acreditar nas próprias palavras.

-Definitivamente não sei, não consigo me ver numa situação assim. Mesmo porque, Saga é complicado demais para ser entendido; ela falou torcendo o nariz.

_**-Mas...;**_

-E eu também, não entendo porque aquele monte de garotas fica babando em cima dele; Celina continuou, enquanto acomodava-se melhor no sofá. –Ele não é lá tudo aquilo;

_**-Ahn! Bem...;**_ ele balbuciou, tentando compreender a que ponto aquela conversa chegara. Quando lembrou-se das palavras de uma certa pessoa, sobre as diferenças dele para com o irmão.

-Mesmo porque você é bem mais interessante e-...;

-Celina, esta em casa?

Quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir o que a jovem acabara de falar. Ouviu uma segunda voz, teve a leve impressão de que era a voz de Ilyria, mas as últimas palavras dela ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

-Só um minuto mãe, estou no telefone; a resposta veio a seguir. –Kanon?

_**-Oi, estou aqui;**_ ele balbuciou.

-Mamãe acabou de chegar. Papai esta oferecendo uma recepção para o Shaka no último templo e para comemorar o aniversario dele também, agora que voltou da Índia; ela explicou.

_**-Mande os parabéns a ele, por mim, por favor;**_ Kanon falou com a voz um tanto quanto tremula.

-Pode deixar, me desculpe, mas tenho de ir agora; Celina falou mais apressada que o comum, provavelmente Ilyria estava mais perto.

_**-Tudo bem, só diga ao Mú depois para me ligar, preciso falar com ele;**_

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu sorrindo, antes de se despedir e desligar.

-Quem era? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa.

-Kanon, queria falar com o mestre; Celina respondeu prontamente.

-Ah e como ele está? –a amazona indagou intrigada, vendo a face da filha levemente rosada.

Já fazia um bom tempo que não via os olhos dela brilhando daquele jeito, alias, fazia exatos dois meses; Ilyria pensou compreendendo o que o ariano vinha escondendo de si aquele tempo todo. Agora sabia por que toda vez que indagava ao amigo o que estava acontecendo com a filha, ele apenas respondia que era uma fase a ser superada. Entretanto, só agora as coisas ficaram mais claras.

-Bem, trabalhando bastante; Celina limitou-se a responder.

-Bom, se você já esta pronta, vamos logo. Aaliah e Shaka já estão indo para o último templo;

-...; Celina assentiu, antes de deixar o primeiro templo com a mãe.

**.V.**

Segurou fortemente as alças de barbante para não correr o risco de derrubar nenhum dos quadros, encontrou com varias pessoas pelo caminho que lhe olharam de maneira curiosa.

Bufou exasperado, deveria ter dado uma desculpa qualquer para não estar ali, mas jamais conseguia negar um pedido da prima; ele pensou aborrecido.

Entrou no salão principal, segurando as pesadas telas nas mãos. Antes de apóia-las no chão, encostando-as na parede. Suspirou aliviado. Mesmo o curto caminho que percorrera até ali fora o suficiente para decidir que da próxima vez, contraria carregadores profissionais para não ter de suportar o peso daquelas coisas que deveriam ser leves.

-Minos, onde esta Isadora? –Eliot indagou, encontrando o sobrinho no meio do caminho para o terraço.

-Boa pergunta, tio; ele falou estendendo-lhe um dos quadros para que o ajudasse. –Eu a deixei no aeroporto, depois fui buscar os quadros, mas até a hora que eu carreguei o carro ela não tinha chegado; ele avisou.

-Será que ela não vai vir essa noite também? –Eliot perguntou preocupado.

Depois de três dias que andara freqüentando o santuário, percebeu que a filha não tinha pretensões de se aproximar até mesmo do local se isso implicasse em encontrar ocasionalmente um certo pisciano. Entretanto, esse tempo fora o suficiente para se aproximar da filha, mesmo sabendo que ela ainda não confiava plenamente em si.

-Vai, mas talvez se atrase um pouco; Minos respondeu, começando a subir as escadas. –Essas molduras devem ser de titânio para pesar assim; ele reclamou.

-Esses são os quadros novos? –Eliot indagou curioso.

-Sim; o juiz respondeu, indo até uma mesa onde todos haviam colocando algumas coisas que seriam entregues ao cavaleiro de Virgem.

-Você sabe o que ela pintou? –o ex-cavaleiro indagou interessado.

-Sei; Minos limitou-se a responder.

-Sério? –Eliot perguntou desanimado.

Todas as vezes que estivera na casa da filha e soubera dos quadros novos que ela estava fazendo, até tentou dar uma espiada no ateliê e saber sobre o que eram, mas Isadora vez questão de mantê-los trancados a sete chaves, literalmente.

-Isa me contou que um deles é o Vale das Flores, o jardim de rosas que tem na casa do cavaleiro de Peixes em Visby e o outro, digamos que foi uma inspiração relâmpago; ele explicou.

-Entendo; Eliot murmurou desanimado.

Era obvio que ele deveria ter visto as telas, mas ao menos uma vez gostaria de estar errado quanto ao fato da filha confiar mais no primo do que nele.

-Ela confia em você; Minos falou em tom serio, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn?

-Mas ainda não esta disposta a admitir isso; ele completou, fitando-o longamente. –Deixe Isadora ter espaço e com o tempo, ela vai voltar a se aproximar;

-Duvido muito; Eliot confessou, dando um baixo suspiro, enquanto arrumava o quadro de forma que ele não caísse com o vento.

-Você é o pai, deveria saber que na vida dela, você é insubstituível; Minos falou serio, antes de se afastar. –Obrigado pela ajuda; ele completou.

Fitou o sobrinho desaparecer entre as pessoas, provavelmente iria esperar Isadora chegar antes de ir embora; ele concluiu. Só iria permanecer em Atenas mais um dia, entretanto, queria saber que ao partir a filha ia ficar realmente bem.

**.VI.**

Subiram as escadas abraçados, só haviam tido tempo de pararem para deixar as malas no templo de Virgem e do cavaleiro trocar de roupa, para subirem ao último templo aonde todos os esperavam.

-Estava morrendo de saudade; Aaliah falou aconchegando-se entre os braços do namorado.

-Eu também; Shaka falou contendo um suspiro. –Queria ter voltado antes, mas...;

-Era para ser assim; a jovem completou sorrindo, antes de pousar um beijo suave sobre os lábios dele. –Apesar dos meus surtos por aqui, foi divertido deixar o papai doido; ela brincou.

-Imagino, você tem uma habilidade nata para fazer isso; o virginiano brincou. -  
Ai...; ele gemeu ao levar um beliscão.

-Como se você não gostasse disso; ela reclamou, ficando emburrada.

-Querida, adoro tudo em você, mas essa não é a hora nem o lugar para começarmos a falar sobre isso; ele completou, envolvendo-lhe o corpo com os braços, antes de selar seus lábios num beijo intenso.

Ignorando completamente os demais que subiam os templos logo atrás deles e que pareceram bastante surpresos ao ver o cavaleiro tido como intocável e o homem acima de todos os mortais agindo como alguém comum ou melhor, como o homem apaixonado que realmente era.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou-se em uma das amuradas, segurando em uma das mãos um copo de Wisk, faltavam poucos para chegarem ao último templo; ele pensou, antes de levar o copo aos lábios.

-O Grande Mestre estava procurando por você; alguém falou a seu lado.

-Eu sei; Mú respondeu, sem se virar, enquanto observava distraidamente a movimentação no terraço.

-Ahn! Eu gostaria de aproveitar e lhe agradecer; Guilherme falou hesitante, conseguindo por fim toda atenção do cavaleiro. –Por tudo que fez;

-Isso não é necessário; o ariano respondeu.

-É sim e eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito um conceito errado sobre suas intenções aquele dia; o italiano continuou.

-Todos cometem erros, Guilherme; Mú comentou, gesticulando calmamente com a mão que segurava o copo, fazendo as pedras de gelo dançarem sobre o liquido amarronzado. –Mas concertá-los, vai da força de vontade de cada um; ele completou.

-...; assentiu concordando. Se não fosse isso, talvez ele e Yuuri não houvessem conseguido se acertar.

Os laços entre eles ainda eram muito frágeis, mas aos poucos estavam recomeçando, sem as restrições de antes, tentando manter o relacionamento aberto, caso alguma duvida surgisse ao longo do caminho que traçavam juntos agora.

-E o casamento? –o ariano indagou.

-Decidimos deixar para pensar nisso mais para frente; o canceriano respondeu. –Estamos construindo nossa relação tijolinho por tijolinho e isso apenas apressaria desnecessariamente as coisas; ele completou.

-É o mais certo, tenham paciência que tudo vai se acertando aos poucos; Mú falou calmamente.

-É; ele concordou. –Bem, Yuuri esta me chamando;

-Vai lá; Mú falou acenando para a amazona de longe, que sorriu.

-Obrigado novamente, _amigo_;

-Já disse, você n-...; ele parou surpreso quando o cavaleiro lhe deu um abraço.

Estancou atônito, quando ele se afastou e foi encontrar Yuuri, por alguns segundos ficou apenas parado, tentando compreender o que havia perdido naquela fração de segundo, até sentir o copo deslizar de sua mão e ele teria caído no chão se alguém não houvesse o segurado antes.

-Terra, chamando Mú; uma voz suave e melodiosa cantarolou.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para a jovem de melenas negras, que o fitava com um fino sorriso nos lábios, enquanto segurava o copo ainda em sua mão, impedindo-o de cair de vez.

-Parece que você viu um fantasma; Mia brincou, tirando o copo das mãos dele.

-Ahn! Não foi nada; Mú desconversou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Uhn! Parece que você não esperava por uma reação assim; ela comentou, indicando o canceriano de longe.

-De certa forma; ele balbuciou, compreendendo que mesmo de longe ela havia visto o que acontecera.

-É interessante como às pessoas mudam; Mia comentou. –Quando cheguei aqui, ouvi muitos comentários sobre ele, os aspirantes tinham o habito de endeusar alguns cavaleiros e condenar outros;

-Imagino, infelizmente algumas pessoas ainda tem necessidade de se apegar a ídolos de pedra ou carne e ossos, para direcionar a própria fé; o ariano falou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente, ao vê-la levar distraidamente seu copo aos lábios e terminar de tomar o Wisk. –Isso é um pouco forte para você, não?

-O que? –Mia indagou, voltando-se para ele, mas sentiu a face corar ao vê-lo apontar o copo vazio em sua mão. –Desculpe, nem reparei; ela balbuciou.

-Sem problemas; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Bem, eu estou acostumada a bebidas quentes; ela explicou, respondendo a pergunta inicial. –Então, pra mim ela não sobe tão rápido;

-Mas é melhor tomar cuidado, de dose em dose; o cavaleiro falou de maneira enigmática. –Daqui a pouco você estará dançando em cima da mesa e no dia seguinte, não se lembrara de nada; ele completou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Impossível; Mia falou veemente, encostando-se na amurada, tentando conter o leve tremor que tomara conta de suas pernas diante daquele olhar intenso e perscrutador dele.

-Mas seria interessante; ele falou num sussurro em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

-O que? –ela indagou engolindo em seco.

-Não aquela parte de ficar em cima da mesa, é claro; Mú continuou, levando uma das mechas negras que caiam sobre o ombro dela, até atrás da orelha. –Mas dançar, o que acha? –ele indagou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente, até os dedos finos deslizarem pelo queixo, puxando-a em sua direção, fazendo seus lábios quase se tocarem.

-Ahn! Bem...; Mia balbuciou sentindo a face em chamas.

-Mú finalmente eu-...; Shion estancou quando o pupilo virou em sua direção com um olhar no mínimo assassino. –Ahn! Esquece;

-Vocês precisam conversar, depois a gente se fala; Mia falou rapidamente, desvencilhando-se do braço do cavaleiro que já havia enlaçado sua cintura e se afastou, indo falar com alguém, ou melhor, com qualquer um que estivesse no caminho, apenas para sair dali.

Respirou fundo, sentindo uma veinha saltar em sua garganta. Voltou-se para o mestre, tentando conter o impulso de chutá-lo dali de cima.

-O que deseja, mestre Shion? –Mú indagou entre dentes.

-Ahn! Bem...; Shion balbuciou, engolindo em seco. Algo lhe dizia que teria sido mais seguro esperar para falar com ele em outro momento. –Eu posso esperar até amanhã; ele completou antes de simplesmente desaparecer dali no momento que sentiu o cosmo do ariano expandir-se.

**Continua...**


	35. Um novo caminho

**.::De Volta ao Vale Das Flores::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 35: Um novo caminho.**

**.I.**

Olhou para todos os lados, tentando encontrá-los, mas nada. Onde será que aqueles dois estavam? –ela pensou franzindo o cenho.

-O que foi? –Shaka perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção, enquanto lhe entregava uma taça de vinho.

-Papai e Isa ainda não chegaram; Aaliah respondeu.

-Você acha que eles vieram juntos do aeroporto? –o cavaleiro indagou, curioso.

-Não sei, pode ser que sim, mas até o Minos já chegou; ela comentou indicando o cavaleiro do outro lado, que ao sentir a presença de ambos, apenas acenou num comprimento frio.

-É, ele também parece preocupado com o sumiço de Isadora; Shaka comentou, franzindo o cenho. –Será que Afrodite aprontou mais alguma coisa e a Isa o jogou pra fora do carro em movimento;

-Shaka; Aaliah exasperou voltando-se para ele que tentava descaradamente abafar o riso.

-Desculpe meu amor, mas convenhamos, do seu pai a gente pode esperar qualquer coisa; ele falou se defendendo, vendo-a fazer um biquinho amuado.

-Eu sei, mas...;

-Como foi esse mês, entre os dois? –o cavaleiro indagou, envolvendo-lhe a cintura e aconchegando-a entre seus braços.

-Mais frio que o jardim de inverno de Aquário; Aaliah respondeu.

-Como?

-Depois do episódio da rosa; ela falou, fitando-o com ar cansado. –A Isa não veio mais ao santuário;

-Nem para falar com o Milo?

-Não, nem para isso; a jovem respondeu. –Papai também andou evitando o vilarejo, principalmente depois que saiu aquela história do admirador;

-E vocês descobriram quem era? –ele indagou interessado.

-Não, eu andei falando com a Isa há um tempo atrás, mas ela me disse que ainda não sabia quem estava mandando, mas as rosas continuam a chegar; ela respondeu.

-Uhn! Quem será que esta mandando essas rosas, afinal? –o virginiano falou, com ar pensativo.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, como eu te disse, eu até pensei que fosse o Milo aprontando alguma, mas ele disse que não. Ele não teria porque mentir com relação a algo tão serio; ela completou.

-Existe mais alguém que possa estar envolvido nisso?

-Não que eu saiba; Aaliah respondeu dando de ombros. –Bem, vamos esperar mais um pouco, de qualquer forma, se aconteceu algo logo iremos saber; ela falou, vendo-o assentir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu os templos quase se arrastando, enquanto tentava conter a irritação que sentia por vê-la tão bem disposta; ele pensou, resmungando.

Se ela tivesse lhe ouvido, já teria ligado para Mú e pedindo que ele viesse lhes buscar, mas não. Tinha que dar ouvidos a ela e subir tudo aquilo a pé.

-Pare com isso Filipe, você parece um velho resmungão desse jeito; Isadora falou, segurando melhor a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro, enquanto continuava a subir os templos.

-Eu não estaria assim se já estivesse lá em cima, principalmente se pudesse ter evitado todos esses lances de escada; ele rebateu. Já estavam passando por Leão, mas ainda vinham muitos templos pela frente.

-E nós não estaríamos ainda aqui se você não tivesse inventado de mandar o motorista pegar um atalho; a jovem rebateu sarcástica. -Ah mas é claro, eu havia me esquecido de um pequeno detalhe, homens detestam pedir informação, nem que seja para uma velhinha andando de bengalas na rua, que pode indicar aonde ficava a avenida principal; ela completou.

-Não precisa apelar também; o pisciano resmungou, emburrado.

Tudo bem, dera a sugestão de um atalho para chegarem mais rápido, só que quem iria adivinhar que o pneu do carro fosse estourar num lugar esquecido pelos deuses e até ser trocado, já havia anoitecido e pior, nem mesmo o taxista que deveria conhecer a cidade de cabo a rabo, não sabia onde estavam.

-É a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade; Isadora respondeu, parando de andar um pouco e respirando fundo.

-Você esta bem? –Afrodite perguntou, vendo a face da jovem corar levemente.

-Estou; ela limitou-se a responder.

Embora quisesse dar uma lição nele, pelos percalços da chegada até ali, estava cansada de subir todos aqueles degraus, mas admitir isso estava fora de cogitação; ela pensou.

-Vamos continuar; a jovem completou continuando a subir, mas deu um pulo quando alguém surgiu a sua frente.

-Mestre Shion; Afrodite falou amparando Isadora antes que ela acabasse caindo.

-O que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo aqui? –Shion perguntou surpreso.

-Estamos tentando chegar ao último templo; Afrodite respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-E o senhor, o que esta fazendo aqui? –Isadora indagou.

-Fugindo do Mú; ele respondeu.

-Como? –os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ahn digamos que ele tem fortes motivos para querer me esganar agora; Shion falou suando frio. –Então se ele perguntar por mim, vocês não me viram; ele falou e antes que o casal pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foram mandados para o último templo.

-Nossa; Isadora murmurou apoiando-se no pisciano, sentindo-se tonta.

-Você esta bem? –Afrodite perguntou, segurando-a entre os braços, ao senti-la cambalear.

-Acho que sobrevivo; a jovem murmurou.

-Pai, Isa. Onde vocês estavam? –Isadora perguntou aproximando-se rapidamente.

-Tivemos um pequeno problema no caminho, querida; Afrodite apressou-se em responder, quando sentiu que a jovem de melenas verdes iria se esquivar de seus braços, estreitou-os na cintura dela, impedindo-a.

-Mas como chegaram aqui? –Shaka perguntou se aproximando e lançando um olhar curioso ao casal. Será que eles haviam se acertado nesse meio tempo?

-Mestre Shion nos encontrou no meio do caminho; Isadora respondeu, sentindo a face ruborizar.

-É impressão a minha ou o mestre esta fugindo do Mú? –Aaliah indagou voltando-se para o noivo.

-Ele está, acredite; Shaka falou veemente. –E algo me diz que eu sei por quê; ele murmurou, vendo o ariano observar a jovem de melenas negras a distancia.

-O mestre perdeu o juízo ao bancar o kamikaze; Aaliah falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas deixa pra lá; ela completou dando de ombros.

-Isadora, poderíamos conversar? –Shaka falou, casualmente. Vendo Afrodite serrar os orbes em sua direção, é pelo visto as coisas entre os dois estavam no zero a zero ainda.

-Claro, com licença; ela falou esquivando-se do pisciano e saindo rapidamente dali com o cavaleiro.

-Já volto; Shaka sussurrou para a noiva, que assentiu.

Observou os dois se afastarem e tentou conter um suspiro exasperado.

-O que o senhor fez dessa vez? –Aaliah perguntou voltando-se para ele com ar impaciente.

-Como? –Afrodite perguntou casualmente.

-Isadora parecia aborrecida, espero que o senhor não tenha aprontado mais nada dessa vez; ela falou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Não fiz nada, só tivemos um pequeno problema para chegar aqui, mas foi culpa do táxi; ele falou cansado.

-Menos mal; Aaliah falou suavizando a expressão. –Mas e então, como fica isso agora?

-Do que esta falando, Aaliah? –ele indagou confuso com o rumo da conversa.

-Vai deixar que o admirador secreto se manifeste de novo e tire a Isa de você? –ela indagou exasperada. Não era possível que ele fosse tão lerdo assim!

-Não fale besteira, Aaliah; Afrodite falou, olhando para os lados, para saber se não estavam sendo ouvidos.

-Você a ama, vai arriscar perde-la apenas por covardia? –a jovem exasperou.

Entreabriu os lábios para contestar, entretanto as palavras simplesmente sumiram, enquanto uma outra ecoava de maneira perturbadora em sua mente.

-Ela não vai esperar a vida toda; Aaliah falou abrandando o tom de voz. –A mamãe sempre vai viver em um lugar especial em meu coração e acredito que nem mesmo ela, iria querer ver você parar de viver; ela completou.

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente antes da filha se despedir e ir falar com Celina.

É, por mais irônico que fosse, foram exatamente essas as últimas palavras de Aimê, quando se reencontraram em Vale das Flores.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou aliviada assim que saiu do campo de visão do cavaleiro. Estava cansada de sempre se esquivar, mas as coisas continuariam assim, até a situação com Aaliah se resolver; ela pensou.

-Desculpe não ter ligado durante esse mês, mas confesso que acabei me esquecendo completamente do quadro; Shaka falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Não se preocupe; Isadora respondeu sorrindo. –Foi por uma boa causa;

-...; ele assentiu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, enquanto andava. –Como ele ficou?

-Perfeito, como a foto que você me deu; Isadora respondeu. –Alias, ficou acima das expectativas;

-O Vale das Flores é um lugar muito bonito, não? –Shaka indagou, observando-a curiosamente.

-É, o local perfeito para se guardar as melhores lembranças; ela falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Gostaria que você me dissesse quanto ficou depois, como a viagem foi marcada em cima da hora, acabamos não acertando isso; ele falou, lembrando-se desse fato agora.

-Não é nada; Isadora respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Não vendo meus quadros Shaka; Isadora falou. –Mas o considere como um presente adiantado de casamento; ela completou sorrindo.

-Porque tenho a impressão de que você sempre soube que ficaríamos juntos? –ele indagou intrigado.

-Você a amava antes mesmo de saber disso; Isadora respondeu calmamente. –Prova disso foi você engolir o orgulho e vir falar comigo;

-Tem razão; Shaka falou, sorrindo para a jovem de melenas azuis que acenara para si enquanto ia falar com Celina. –É impossível não amá-la;

-Ah, mudando de assunto, tenho uma surpresa para vocês;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Chame Aaliah, quero lhes mostrar; Isadora falou animada, enquanto ia em direção ao local onde Minos deixara os quadros.

**.II.**

A casa estava silenciosa, atravessou a sala com passos sorrateiros.

-ISAAAAAAAAAA;

Deu um pulo ao ouvir uma voz soar por todo o cômodo, recuou alguns passos batendo contra um aparador e por pouco um vaso de porcelana que estava ali não foi ao chão. Segurou-o rapidamente enquanto olhava para todos os lados. Ninguém por perto, mas tinha certeza que ouvira uma voz.

Deixou o vaso no lugar e continuou a andar, até ver-se próximo a porta da cozinha. Franziu o cenho ao ver uma luz fraca vindo de lá. Abriu uma fresta na porta vendo um poleiro num canto do cômodo. Arqueou a sobrancelha incrédulo ao ver que todo àquele estardalhaço provinha de um pássaro, que estava andando sobre um pedestal.

-ISAAAAAAAAAAAA;

Suspirou aliviado, era o papagaio. Droga, deveria ter se informado melhor sobre o que poderia encontrar ali, para não ficar com o coração batendo na garganta como agora; ele pensou tomando o caminho da escada.

Subiu os degraus rapidamente e logo viu-se no meio de um corredor. Olhou pra todos os lados, ali tinha pelo menos quatro portas. O jeito era abrir de uma em uma para saber qual era o cômodo certo.

Abriu a primeira porta e deu um suspiro decepcionado ao ver um banheiro social. Continuou a andar até a segunda porta. Abriu-a encontrando um quarto praticamente vazio, apenas com uma cama e uma cômoda, ainda cobertos por lençóis brancos. Abriu a terceira porta e viu-se dentro de um quarto de televisão.

A tela de plasma estava disposta no centro de uma das paredes e um conjunto de sofás na outra extremidade, pela forma como as coisas estavam limpas e organizadas ali, aquela sala não deveria ser usada com freqüência.

Por fim, chegou a última porta do corredor. Abriu-a com cautela, deparando-se com um quarto rústico, os moveis eram de mogno bem talhados e distribuídos pelo cômodo harmonicamente. No centro do quarto uma cama com dossel estava encostada a parede. Uma cômoda estava na direção dos pés e um guarda-roupas na outra extremidade.

Sobre a cômoda viu vários porta-retratos e um porta-jóias, tudo bem organizado, mostrando o quanto a dona era extremamente metódica.

Um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto em suas costas surgiu uma aljava repleta de flechas. Tudo estava indo como o planejado. Pegou uma flecha e aproximou-se da cama, colocando-a sobre a colcha de cetim perolado, antes de desaparecer em seguida.

**.III.**

Afastou-se, deixando o casal com os quadros e os demais, que se reuniram em volta para vê-lo. Encostou-se no alpendre, dando um baixo suspiro. Aquela sensação de dever cumprido ainda pairava sobre si. Por mais estranha que fosse.

-Isa;

Virou-se, encontrando o olhar calmo do primo sobre si, sorriu.

-Oi;

-Ahn! Precisava te falar uma coisa; Minos começou, um pouco hesitante.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não, não... Não é isso; ele adiantou-se a tranqüilizando.

-Então?

-Vim me despedir; ele falou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, encolhendo os ombros de maneira ponderada.

-Mas...;

-Lembra-se do que lhe disse sobre a viajem? –Minos indagou, vendo o olhar perdido dela.

-Sim; Isadora balbuciou.

-Decidi viajar hoje, eu ia te avisar mais cedo, só que acabou não dando tempo; ele explicou. –Comprei a passagem para Campos e aluguei o chalé que você me indicou;

-Entendo; ela balbuciou ainda assimilando a noticia. –E, ahn... Quando você volta? –a jovem indagou aturdida.

-Ainda não sei; Minos respondeu. –Vou ficar um tempo por lá, depois quero ver se conheço outros lugares, mas não tenho nada planejado ainda;

-Acho que só me resta lhe desejar boa viagem; Iasdora falou, abrindo os braços.

Tirou as mãos do bolso, para envolver-lhe a cintura fina. Fechou os olhos, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Espero que você seja feliz; ela sussurrou, sentindo os orbes marejarem.

-Não é como se eu nunca mais fosse voltar; ele tentou brincar, mas o sorriso que tinha nos lábios, não chegou aos olhos.

-Você vai ser sempre meu primeiro querido. Mas nesse momento não posso ser egoísta e querer que você fique; Isadora falou.

-Isa;

-Eu desejo realmente que você encontre alguém, que mereça seu coração; ela sussurrou, tentando conter um soluço.

-Eu também quero que você seja feliz; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente.

Dali em diante tudo seria diferente e nada poderia mudar isso...

-Eu preciso ir; Minos falou ao se afastarem.

-Boa viajem e não deixe de me mandar um cartão postal e me ligar quando desembarcar; ela falou, tentando sorrir.

-Pode deixar; ele falou.

De longe acenou para o tio, antes de deixar o terraço. Ainda tinha algumas coisas para arrumar, mas o principal já estava resolvido. Só esperava que as Deusas do Destino não virassem mais sua vida de ponta cabeça; ele pensou contendo um suspiro.

Respirou fundo, sentindo algumas lágrimas penderem de seus olhos, passou a mão nervosamente pela face, tentando apagá-las, por mais que fosse difícil. Sentiu a aproximação do pai e suspirou. Realmente, estava na hora de mudar muitas coisas; ela pensou, voltando-se para ele e pegando-o de surpresa ao jogar-se em seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

Fazia tanto tempo que não fazia isso, apenas abraçar o pai, como se ele fosse o centro do seu universo. Entretanto muitas coisas haviam se pedido com a inocência infantil, mas que agora, pelo menos as principais deveriam ser desenterradas junto a confiança que temia voltar a depositar nele.

**.IV.**

Os quatro ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar, observando o segundo quadro. As cores eram tão suaves quanto à do Vale das Flores, entretanto ali, eles podiam distinguir uma brisa suave a mover a grama sobre o campo e as nuvens claras no céu.

-Quem será a mulher do quadro? –Shaka indagou curioso, vendo no alto da colina uma jovem de longas melenas esverdeadas, mas devido ao brilho do sol, não conseguia saber que tom de verde era.

O vestido branco esvoaçava com a brisa suave e os pés delicados tocavam a grama. Os braços estavam erguidos para o céu e suas mãos pareciam tentar segurar algo, que pouco atrás refletia-se como um chale tão branco quanto o vestido, que era levado pelo vento, quase tocando a grama.

-Não sei, mas é lindo; Aaliah falou, sentindo os braços do noivo envolverem sua cintura.

-É difícil saber de onde vêm as inspirações da Isadora; Shaka comentou.

-Não duvido que ela tenha sonhado com isso; Milo falou pensativo.

-Como? –Afrodite indagou voltando-se para ele. Como os demais, estava intrigado com aquele quadro.

-Ou quem sabe alguém apenas pediu que ela transmitisse a mensagem; o Escorpião respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Afinal, não importa onde estivermos ou quanto tempo pode levar, nós sempre temos a chance de reencontramos aqueles que nos são queridos, por mais que a espera seja longa; ele completou.

Voltaram-se para o cavaleiro numa mistura de choque e surpresa, mas o mesmo apenas acenou, despedindo-se e foi falar com Aldebaran do outro lado do terraço, um pesado silêncio caiu sobre os três, que de imediato compreenderam o que ele estava falando, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse tecer um comentário sobre isso, ouviram um celular tocar.

-É o seu? –Shaka indagou, voltando-se para Afrodite, que acabara de pegar o aparelho de um dos bolsos.

-Não, deve ser de vocês; ele respondeu.

-Não é o meu, eu deixei carregando em casa; Aaliah falou.

-Deve ser meu então; o virginiano falou, procurando o aparelho no bolso da calça. Pegou-o e franziu o cenho, não reconhecendo o número. –Alô;

**_-Como vai, Shaka de Virgem;_**

Uma voz estranhamente conhecida soou do outro lado, franziu o cenho. Quem será que estava falando?

_**-Espero que a viagem à Índia tenha lhe feito bem;**_ o estranho continuou.

-Fez; ele limitou-se a responder, ainda tentando reconhecer a voz.

Num sussurrou, pediu licença e se afastou.

-Quem esta falando?

_**-Já me deram muitos nomes, mas se preferir, pode me chamar de amigo;**_ ele respondeu.

Aquela voz tinha um tom límpido e tranqüilo, acolhedor para ser mais preciso. Sabia que já havia ouvido-a antes, mas sua mente parecia bloquear as imagens que dariam forma ao dono da voz.

_**-Desejo sinceramente que você e Aaliah sejam muito felizes;**_ Emmus falou.

-Obrigado, eu acho...; o virginiano respondeu num murmúrio.

Era como se aquele estranhou soubesse quem era, mas ele mesmo, não fazia idéia de quem estava do outro lado.

_**-Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer;**_ Emmus continuou. _**–Não se preocupe, você vai achar interessante...;**_

-Uhn?

_**-Pergunte a Astréia sobre mim depois, ela vai lhe confirmar que minhas intenções são as melhores, se é isso que lhe preocupa;**_ o cavaleiro continuou.

-Conhece minha mãe? –Shaka indagou intrigado, buscando a mãe no meio do salão e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la lhe fitar a distancia e acenar sorrindo, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

_**-Você já ouviu falar de Gretna Green?**_ –Emmus indagou.

-Já, mas apenas em livros; ele respondeu confuso. Era só coincidência, ou havia algo mais naquilo tudo, primeiro Isadora menciona o lugar, agora esse estranho aparece falando da mesma coisa.

_**-Infelizmente esse vilarejo não existe mais, com o decorrer dos anos, já era uma vila pequena que acabou perdendo-se com a criação de cidades maiores, embora a Escócia ainda tenha o bom e velho charme medieval; **_

-Aonde esta querendo chegar com isso? –Shaka indagou impaciente.

_**-Paciência é uma virtude meu caro e no seu caso, só trará bons resultados; Emmus falou sorrindo levemente. –Agora vou lhe explicar o que eu tenho em mente...**_

**.V.**

Sentou-se em uma das mesas ocupadas pelas garotas, enquanto os cavaleiros permaneciam espalhados pelo terraço conversando.

-Então, vocês finalmente se entenderam? –Shina falou, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

-...; Yuuri assentiu, lançando um sorriso ao namorado, que não estava muito longe dali falando com Alister e Aldebaran. –Mas não foi nada fácil; ela falou contendo um suspiro.

Ainda havia coisas a serem conversadas, mas iria deixar as coisas rolagem há seu próprio tempo. Sem tropeçarem no caminho, afinal todos os casais tinham lá um ou outro problema, mas que se conversassem, poderiam resolver sem causar grandes danos; ela pensou.

-Mas onde vocês estiveram durante três dias? –Litus indagou confusa.

-É, onde vocês estiveram? –Ilyria repetiu.

A verdade é que aqueles que pareciam saber da história, não quiseram relevar o paradeiro dos dois e o mais estranho era que tudo apontava para o ariano, que parecia ter todas as respostas, mas sempre dava um jeito de desaparecer quando iam lhe perguntar algo; Ilyria pensou.

-O Mú não contou? –Yuuri indagou surpresa.

-O que ele tinha para contar? –Ilyria perguntou curiosa.

-Longa história; Shina falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Ah falem de uma vez, não agüento mais esse jogo de charadas; Litus reclamou.

-Sabe, no fim de tudo, eu só queria saber de onde ele tira essas ideais? –Yuuri falou, voltando-se para a amazona de Cobra, que assentiu.

-Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia; Shina respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Quem sabe, nenhuma de nós ainda esteja preparada para saber de todos os mistérios de Áries

-É, realmente; Ilyria murmurou em tom pensativo.

-Mas eu realmente adorei a idéia de uma tenda árabe no meio da praia do cabo, foi tão criativo; Yuuri falou empolgada. –E aquela banheira de ofuror então;

-Como? –todas menos Shina indagaram surpresas.

-Eu disse que a história era longa; Shina falou, contendo o riso.

Pela expressão de cada uma ali, podia até imaginar a dor de cabeça que alguns cavaleiros iriam ter nos próximos dias. E também, das ameaças de morte que seriam enviadas ao templo de Áries.

**.VI.**

Estava a um bom tempo conversando com o pai, quando levou uma das mãos aos lábios, contendo um bocejo.

Era melhor ir para a casa agora. Queria ter pique para acordar cedo e ir com ele até o aeroporto, já que não poderia acompanhar o primo até lá, já que o mesmo iria ainda de madrugada e disse que não era necessário.

-Ainda é cedo; Eliot falou enquanto a acompanhava, para se despedir dos outros.

-O dia foi muito agitado, agora só quero cair na cama e dormir como um anjinho; Isadora respondeu sorrindo.

-Então eu te levo; o pai se propôs.

-Não se preocupe, já pedi ao Mú para me dar uma carona até lá, pode ficar; a jovem respondeu sorrindo. –Sei que o senhor ainda tem mais algumas coisas para conversar com mestre Shion, isto é, quando ele parar de fugir do Mú e resolver aparecer; ela brincou.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, vou ficar bem; ela o tranqüilizou.

-Se você diz; ele murmurou um pouco contrariado. Abraçou a filha fortemente e lhe deu um beijo na face. –Falta alguém para se despedir?

-...; ela negou com um aceno, mas a verdade é que não encontrara Filipe para se despedir. Deu de ombros, provavelmente ele estava atrás de Aaliah ou de Shaka para dar mais algum sermão. –Eu vou indo, até amanhã pai;

-Até; ele respondeu, quando ela se afastou e foi encontrar o ariano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O cômodo estava na mais completa escuridão, isto é, se não fosse pelo pequeno feixe de luz que entrava através das cortinas claras. A noite caiu sobre o céu grego, embalando a todos em um sono tranqüilo.

Sobre o chão de carpete, algo deslizou com suavidade, para em seguida enroscar-se no pé da cama e subir, aproveitando o mastro do dossel.

As lâmpadas se acenderam e um grito ecoou por todo o cômodo, sendo possivelmente ouvido na vila toda.

**.VII.**

Voltou ao terraço e procurou pela jovem em todos os cantos, mas nada. Tinha um mau pressentimento, ainda mais depois da conversa amigável que tivera com Minos, sobre o que aconteceria com ele se ousasse fazer a prima sofrer novamente.

Precisava encontrar Isadora; ele pensou assim que avistou o Escorpião chamou-o ele deveria saber do paradeiro da jovem, mas antes que Milo pudesse vir a seu encontro, o celular do mesmo tocou.

-Alô; Milo falou atendendo o aparelho, enquanto pedia para que Afrodite esperasse.

_**-Milo;**_ a voz de Isadora soou tremula do outro lado.

-Isa? –ele indagou preocupado, ouvindo um soluço. A amiga estava chorando? -  
O que esta acontecendo?

_**-Eu não sei o que fazer, vem pra cá;**_ ela pediu em tom de desespero.

-O que foi Isa? Me fala? –Milo pediu, quase gritando, atraindo a atenção dos demais.

_**-Vem logo**_; ela falou e em seguida a ligação caiu.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo Filipe já havia se adiantado e pedido a Mú que lhe enviasse diretamente para a casa da jovem. Pelo tom do Escorpião, havia alguma coisa errada e ela estava com problemas.

-O que aconteceu? –Eliot indagou aproximando-se preocupado.

-Mestre Shion; Milo gritou, encontrando o ariano. –Me manda para casa da Isa, agora;

-Eu também vou; o antigo cavaleiro avisou.

Assentindo o ariano rapidamente elevou seu cosmo, fazendo os três sumirem rapidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas correndo, tentando se guiar pelo cosmo da jovem. Ela parecia desesperada, conseguia sentir sua aflição. Irrompeu pela porta do quarto no final do corredor e foi com surpresa e choque que a viu encolhida em cima de uma cômoda e o celular no chão.

-Isadora; Afrodite chamou cauteloso, mas ela apenas encolheu-se ainda mais.

Parecia em estado de choque e não parava de chorar. Olhou para todos os lados tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo, mas viu apenas alguns bichinhos de pelúcia no chão e um peso de porta, semelhante a uma cobra igual aqueles usados em casas de sitio antigas, mas até então, nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido.

Aproximou-se da jovem, vendo-a recuar e teria ido ainda mais longe se não houvesse uma parede atrás de si.

-Calma, sou eu; o cavaleiro sussurrou, pousando a mão sobre o braço dela.

Sentiu-a se retesar e soluçar. Respirou fundo, elevando seu cosmo de maneira que pudesse usá-lo para acalmá-la. Uma essência suave de rosas invadiu o cômodo, derrubando sobre o mesmo, uma nova atmosfera, mais calma que a anterior.

-Calma; ele sussurrou, envolvendo-lhe a cintura e puxando-a para seus braços.

Embora houvesse tido resistência, logo a jovem cedeu e deixou-se abraçar por ele. Ela estava tremendo e parecia fria. Passou os braços pelas costas e por baixo das pernas dela e suspendeu-a da cômoda em seguida, aninhando-a em seu colo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor; Filipe sussurrou, antes de deixar o cômodo, com a jovem entre seus braços.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita, desceu as escadas encontrando os outros três cavaleiros ali bastante preocupados.

-O que aconteceu? Isadora? –Eliot adiantou-se, mas recusou diante do olhar de aviso do pisciano.

-Mú, pode nos levar de volta ao santuário? –ele indagou voltando-se para o cavaleiro que acabava de sair da cozinha, onde fora averiguar se não havia nada de errado, enquanto o outro estava lá em cima.

-...; ele assentiu, fazendo-os desaparecer em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, assim que sentiu aquele cosmo surgir na casa. Agora seu plano estava correndo bem; ele pensou retirando da aljava uma seta de ponta vermelha. Agora vinha o _grand_ _finale_.

Colocou-a no arco, de onde estava podia ver o movimento no cômodo. Tudo bem que se eles soubessem que tudo fora uma armação depois, iriam querer lhe matar, mas aquela era a única forma de fazê-los agir de uma vez por todas.

Retesou o arco e estava pronto para atirar quando um forte puxão em sua orelha lhe jogou no chão. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta, enquanto a flecha tocava o solo e transformava-se em fragmentos luminosos, até desaparecerem.

-Pensou realmente que eu não fosse descobrir, não é? –olhos dourados se acenderam na escuridão, tornando-se gradativamente vermelhos.

-Pai; Eros falou, com a voz tremula.

-E que historia é essa de ficar se fazendo passar por Freyr novamente? –Ares falou, tentando conter o impulso de matar o filho, mesmo porque, havia prometido a Harmonia que não iria matá-lo, mas não mencionara que talvez depois da conversa que tivessem, o filho fosse desejar que usasse esse método mesmo.

-Eu posso explicar; Eros falou levantando-se.

-Quantas vezes eu já não lhe disse que não quero você flechando ninguém por aqui? –ele exasperou.

-Não, o senhor disse que eu não poderia flechar ninguém nos limites do santuário e aqui não é o santuário; Eros falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-E devo supor que você agiu assim deliberadamente, sem contar os problemas que iria causar? –Ares indagou.

-Que problemas? –ele falou casualmente.

Sabia que existiam muitos problemas, mas situações drásticas requerem medidas igualmente drásticas.

-Você vai passar um ano sem poderes; Ares avisou entre dentes. –Essa é a paga por me desobedecer;

-O que? –ele gritou.

-E o pior, ainda envolver Deimos nisso; o pai continuou.

-Hei! Eu não-... ; Eros parou vendo a sombra do irmão atrás do pai. –Seu traidor!

-Eu disse que a culpa era apenas sua por ficar se metendo aonde não era chamado; Deimos falou calmamente. –Alem do mais, papai avisou o que iria acontecer, e eu disse também, que se ele me perguntasse quem teve a idéia disso tudo, eu iria dizer a verdade; ele completou.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr;

-E você tem sorte de Harmonia estar ocupada, se não, seria ela que estaria aqui; ele completou dando de ombros.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se empalidecer, pior que o pai, só a irmã gêmea. Pelo menos Anteros não estava ali também, se não, os dois juntos, não teria chance.

-Pai, um ano é muito e eu nem cheguei a fazer nada; Eros tentou negociar.

-Nada, você chama aquilo de nada? –Ares exasperou. –Você quase matou a menina do coração, com aquela atitude infantil; ele vociferou.

-Era só uma ilusão; Eros se defendeu, recuando ao ver a face do pai ficar vermelha.

-Você é demente; Deimos retrucou. –Ela estava em estado de choque, porque você achou que criar uma ilusão de uma cobra rastejando livremente pelo quarto dela, iria ajudar a juntá-la com o cavaleiro de Peixes; ele completou.

-Mas deu certo; Eros insistiu. –Ele veio, não veio?

-Isso não muda os problemas que você causou Eros; Ares falou elevando o cosmo de maneira perigosa. –E para o seu próprio bem, é melhor não contar com seus poderes por 365 dias, enquanto isso, Dionísio precisa mesmo de um ajudante e você vai ficar sob a supervisão dele, enquanto não puder voltar para a casa; ele completou.

-Mas...; Eros falou estremecendo ao compreender que o pai ia mesmo a fundo com aquilo.

-Não vou mudar a minha decisão Eros; Ares avisou, elevando o cosmo e no momento seguinte uma forte explosão de cosmo irrompeu os céus.

Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e caiu de encontro ao chão, a respiração era descompassada e irregular. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando elevar seu cosmo e invocar seus poderes, mas foi com surpresa que nada aconteceu.

Tentou novamente, mais uma, duas e até três vezes, mas nada. Voltou-se para o pai que lhe estendia a mão, mas recusou. Levantou-se e afastou-se dele com um olhar magoado. Ele cumprira o prometido.

-Vai ser melhor assim Eros; Ares falou num tom calmo.

-Só se for para você; ele resmungou, vendo que até mesmo seu arco e suas flechas haviam desaparecido.

-Um dia você vai entender porque fiz isso filho, até lá... Você já sabe aonde ir; Ares avisou antes de desaparecer dali.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre os irmãos, tinha os orbes dourados perdidos em um ponto qualquer? Como ele pudera fazer aquilo consigo? Um ano inteiro sem seus poderes, iria viver como? Era simplesmente um inútil sem eles.

-Acredite no velho, Eros, ele sabe o que esta falando; Deimos falou chamando-lhe a atenção. Se você fosse um pouco mais esperto iria perceber que não foi fácil levar isso adiante e que você mereceu; ele completou vendo os orbes do irmão serrarem-se de maneira perigosa. –Agora vamos, vou levar você até a Toca;

-Eu vou sozinho; Eros avisou, dando-lhe as costas e começando a caminhar. –Afinal, nenhum mortal fica por ai, se tele-transportando como uma divindade mística; ele escarneceu.

Suspirou pesadamente, vendo-o desaparecer ao longo da rua. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sabia que aquilo não fora nada fácil para o pai, mas Ares tinha razão quando lhe contara o que iria fazer.

Eros precisava de um novo motivo para viver e como muitas outras divindades que ainda existiam nesse mundo e que ainda não havim se adaptado com a nova era. Ele estava perdendo a razão de viver e para definhar não faltava muito.

Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer no decorrer de 365 dias e era com essa boa sorte que Ares contava, que ao longo desse tempo, um milagre acontecesse.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar, embora o irmão houvesse reclamado, não iria sugerir outra forma que não caminhar, para ir até a Toca. A noite estrelada estava bonita demais para ser desperdiçada; ele pensou seguindo o caminho antes percorrido pelo outro gêmeo.

**.VIII.**

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, ouvindo-a murmurar algo que não compreendeu bem de imediato. Os lábios rosados tremeram e ela se encolheu quando ameaçou se afastar. Contendo um suspiro, sentou-se na beira da cama.

Ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido naquele período de tempo em que ela chegara em casa e ligara para Milo, mas sem duvidas, fora a causa de tudo aquilo; ele pensou contendo um suspiro.

Afagou-lhe as melenas esmeraldas que espalharam-se pelo travesseiro, vendo-a aos poucos se acalmar.

Era melhor esperar, que tudo iria se esclarecer com o tempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Colocou o envelope sobre o travesseiro e conteve um suspiro antes de pegar a pequena mala nas mãos e deixar o quarto. A noite caia sobre o santuário e aos poucos as coisas começavam a se acalmar.

Não sabia o que havia acontecido com Isadora, mas de certa forma esse fora o gancho necessário para a fuga.

Passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto da amiga, uma rápida espiada lá para dentro, pode constatar que o pai ainda estava ali, sentado numa poltrona próximo a cama, velando-lhe o sono fielmente.

Sorriu, finalmente as coisas estavam tomando o caminho certo e desejava mais do que tudo, que continuassem assim. Porque agora, era sua vez de seguir sua própria estrada.

Não sabia quando iria voltar, alias, não pretendia pensar nisso agora, a perspectiva daquela fuga era por demais excitante para deixar as preocupações tomarem conta de sua mente.

Logo o pai iria encontrar a carta e entender o que estava acontecendo, mas até lá, já estaria em um avião, bem longe dali; ela pensou passando pela sala e abrindo a porta de maneira cuidadosa.

Deu uma espiada cautelosa lá para fora e logo avistou o virginiano sair das sombras, também carregando uma mala nas mãos.

-Vamos?

-...; assentiu antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Aquele era um novo caminho a ser percorrido e no fim, era só o que importava...

**Continua...**

**Ta chegando ao fim, eu sei que vocês vão querer me matar com o próximo capitulo, mas como venho falando desde o começo, todas as histórias da saga estão interligadas diretamente umas nas outras. **

**Por isso casais que apareceram no começo e andaram sumidos, vão voltar em breve e casais recém formados, continuaram a aparecer, conforme minha inspiração permitir.**

**Mas a história de De Volta ao Vale das Flores não ira terminar, bem... Irá continuar de muitas outras formas, junto com outros casais, porque como vocês também sabem, detesto clichês e sim, sou um pouquinho sádica, por fazer esses meninos super fofos penarem.**

**Mas convenhamos, na vida real nem tudo são flores e sorrisos. E mesmo nas histórias, eu gosto de passar essa sensação de realidade, não sei se consigo, mas a intenção é essa, sentir que cada integrante dessa trama, é mais do que um personagem. É alguém que, quem dera, possa existir em algum lugar desse mundo.**

**Afinal, do que seriamos nós, sem os Saga, Juliana's, Kamus, Aishi's, Margarida's, Silvana's, Shura's, Isa's e Milo's desse mundo. **

**No mais, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capitulo. Nos vemos na próxima...**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	36. Epilogo

**.::DE VOLTA AO VALE DAS FLORES::.**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaliah e Astréia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 36 – Epílogo.**

**.I.**

Um largo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios assim que viu um fino fio dourado surgir ao longe, o barulho das hélices não eram suficientes para acabar com a magia daquele momento.

As frondosas torres erguiam-se imponentes no céu, tendo como plano de fundo as águas límpidas do mar. Mesmo daquela altura, ainda conseguia imaginar as gotas de orvalho caindo sobre o jardim de lírios lá embaixo.

-Aqui é o melhor lugar que vocês poderiam ter escolhido para se casarem; o piloto quase gritou.

-Ainda não; Shaka respondeu, mantendo a jovem junto a si, pelo braço que jazia em sua cintura.

-Decidimos apenas passar as férias aqui, não vamos casar tão cedo; Aaliah comentou.

Como de fato, fora o que haviam decidido. Eram jovens e cheios de vida, tinha muito tempo pela frente para pensarem em dar um passo assim tão longo, mas fazer um certo terrorismo no pai, não iria matar ninguém.

Alem do mais, deixando o santuário para passar aquelas férias ali, alem de ser uma nova experiência incrivelmente excitante, iria dar tempo ao pisciano de escolher os próprios caminhos.

Aquele convite viera realmente numa hora boa; ela pensou.

-Olhem para baixo, estamos sobrevoando a costa de _Dream_ _Village_; o piloto avisou.

O dia já estava nascendo, os raios de sol se intensificaram, lançando um brilho dourado sobre o castelo e as torres, deixando-o ainda mais majestoso do que a segundos atrás, quando o céu noturno ainda o envolvia.

-Realmente, impressionante; Shaka falou olhando pela janela.

-Shaka, quem é o dono disso tudo? –Aaliah indagou, lembrando-se que, com a correria de fazer as malas, depois da sugestão do cavaleiro para que viajassem, não lembrou de perguntar.

-Um amigo; ele respondeu.

Embora houvesse dito isso, ainda não sabia a verdadeira identidade do estranho que lhe ligara, mas do nada a mãe aparecera dizendo que iriam gostar da viajem e do lugar.

E ela estava certa, não fazia muito tempo que haviam desembarcado no aeroporto de Edimburgo, um helicóptero já os estava esperando para levá-los a _Dream Village._

-Vamos pousar em cinco minutos; o piloto avisou.

Sentiram a primeira oscilação da nave e momentos depois sobre um terraço no alto do castelo que servia como heliporto, eles pousaram.

-Meus caros, sejam bem vindos a _Dream Village_; o piloto falou soltando o cinto. –Fui informado de que o príncipe Considine estará lhes esperando;

-Como? –Aaliah perguntou surpresa.

-Ahn! Vocês não sabiam que esse castelo pertence à família Considine? –o piloto indagou surpreso.

-Não, bem... Nem sabíamos sobre esse lugar, ainda mais que pertencia a alguém da família real; ela respondeu voltando-se para Shaka.

-Foi um amigo que nos ofereceu o lugar e apenas aceitamos o convite; Shaka respondeu ainda intrigado com as recentes informações.

-Bem, isso não é da minha conta. Apenas desejo a vocês uma boa estadia; ele falou descendo e ajudando-os a saírem.

Deixou os olhos correrem a sua volta, o vento ali em cima era intenso, mas o frescor do dia nascendo parecia encher seus pulmões de vida. A sensação de tocar o céu era pungente dali. Era como se, estar naquele lugar, tornasse tudo parte de um sonho intenso, que mesmo após acordada, ele ainda gerasse aquele delicioso torpor proveniente dos sonhos bons.

-As malas de vocês serão levadas depois, Prudence ira lhes mostrar o caminho; o piloto avisou, indicando uma senhora que aproximava-se do casal a passos calmos.

-Bom dia meus queridos, espero que tenham feito uma boa viajem; a senhora falou em tom caloroso.

-Fizemos sim, obrigada; Aaliah respondeu sorrindo.

A senhora como tudo ali, parecia transpirar aquela atmosfera acolhedora do castelo, ela aparentava ter certa idade, mas a vitalidade demonstrada em seu sorriso era contagiante.

-Sei que vocês gostariam de descansar depois de uma viagem tão cansativa, mas Emmus gostaria de lhes falar por alguns minutinhos, antes de deixar o castelo para vocês; ela falou pedindo com um aceno que eles lhe seguissem.

-Emmus, então esse é o nome do amigo? –Aaliah indagou voltando-se para Shaka.

-Foi o que mamãe havia dito; ele respondeu. Não sabia o que era, mas tudo relacionado ao _**'amigo misterioso'**_ parecia familiar demais. –Ahn! A senhora disse algo sobre deixar o castelo para nós, como assim?

-Ah! Claro, que cabeça a minha; Prudence falou sorrindo. –O príncipe não irá ficar, ele só veio até aqui para organizar tudo para a chegada de vocês, mas irá partir daqui a pouco com a pequena dama;

-Uhn? –os dois murmuraram confusos, mas a senhora apenas sorriu complacente antes de continuar a andar a passos apressados, guiando-os pelas galerias do castelo.

As paredes eram brancas em alguns lugares, repletas de quadros, tapeçarias e adornos dignos daqueles antigos castelos da idade média, nada ali parecia destoar do cenário, ou aparentar uma agressividade desnecessária, tudo estava na mais completa harmonia.

Desceram um farto lance de escadas e ao virarem um corredor, depararam-se com duas imensas portas de cedro, adornadas com entalhes representado o que aparentemente seria o brasão da família.

Um imenso dragão cujas asas pegavam as duas portas, o mais estranho era o fato do dragão manter os olhos virados para frente, como se fitasse intensamente qualquer um que parasse ali na frente. Os braços eram longos e esguios e entre as mãos jazia uma bola prateada, com leves nuances azuis, não fazia parte da madeira, era evidente que aquilo era uma pedra incrustada no cedro.

-É uma safira; Prudence falou sorrindo diante do olhar abismado dos dois. –É o mundo, o velho Considine antes de deixar este mundo, mandou entalar essa porta em homenagem ao novo senhor. Ele dizia que Emmus e a pequena dama, eram os únicos que tinham o poder de ter o mundo em suas mãos; ela falou sorrindo. –Pode parecer pretensioso para alguns, mas quando conhecê-los vocês vão entender porque _Dream Village_ é tudo para essa família;

-...; eles assentiram.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se apreensivo. Atrás daquelas portas estava o 'amigo misterioso', por algum motivo que não sabia, tinha medo de saber quem ele realmente era. Talvez não estivesse tão preparado para aquilo como imaginou.

Prudence segurou os puxadores da porta, que eram exatamente parte das garras do dragão e empurrou-as com um único impulso.

Uma luz intensa iluminou o corredor, levou a mão aos olhos, esperando a intensidade diminuir e logo uma imensa biblioteca surgiu a sua frente, porém foram as janelas enormes que lhe chamou a atenção. Podia ver o mar dali, as ondas quebrando sobre a costa. Nunca pensou que estivessem tão alto assim; Aaliah pensou surpresa.

-Senhor, eles já chegaram, vou deixá-los agora; Prudence falou, sorrindo amigavelmente ao casal antes de retirar-se.

Podiam ver uma escrivaninha de cedro próximo à janela e uma cadeira de couro tão grande virada para a janela, que não podiam ver quem estava oculto ali atrás, o que apenas servia para matá-los aos poucos de curiosidade e tensão.

-Espero que apreciem o tempo que passarão aqui em Dream Village, Prudence iria lhes servir em tudo que precisarem e logo vocês serão apresentados aos demais empregados; Emmus falou.

-**VOCÊ**; os dois gritaram no momento que firam o cavaleiro virar-se completamente.

-Sejam bem vindos; Emmus completou sorrindo ao cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e reclinar-se para trás, de maneira majestosa na cadeira.

Muitas coisas seriam bem diferentes dali para frente, mas o jogo, só estava começando.

**.II.**

Alguns dias já haviam se passado desde o que acontecera aquela noite. Ninguém havia feito pergunta alguma sobre o que acontecera e isso foi de grande valia. Principalmente para ela que queria esquecer o pânico que sentiu ao ver aquele animal entrelaçando-se no pilar do dossel da cama, com os olhos vidrados em si e as presas levemente a mostra.

Sentiu o coração se comprimir com tal pensamento. Ainda tinha medo de entrar em casa, sabia que teria de fazer isso mais hora, menos hora, mas tinha medo. Entretanto, a ironia de tudo é que estava passando aqueles dias justamente ali.

Deixou os orbes correrem pelo jardim, enquanto mantinha-se acomodada sobre a toalha listrada. Havia dado uma escapada para o jardim das rosas na primeira oportunidade.

Durante aqueles últimos dias, Afrodite e Eliot pareciam ter feito um pacto silencioso de montar guarda a seu lado, impedindo-a de ir a qualquer lugar sozinha. Estava começando a ficar cansada dessa super proteção. Sempre se cuidara sozinha, não seria agora que isso iria mudar; ela pensou aborrecida.

Apoiou um braço sobre o chão e a cabeça sobre ele em seguida. Os fios esmeralda deslizaram pelo colo, caindo numa cascata cacheada pelas costas. Os raios do sol banhavam o pequeno lago a sua frente e os peixinhos azuis moviam-se livremente pelas pedras.

A essência de rosas inebriava-lhe os sentidos, acalmando-lhe a alma. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se relaxar. Logo poderia voltar para a casa, embora definitivamente iria passar um bom tempo sem dormir em seu quarto, mas daria um jeito. Não podia ficar em Peixes por mais tempo. Não era certo; ela pensou adormecendo em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceu as escadas com cautela, precisava dar um jeito de acabar com aquela umidade na gruta, se não alguém ainda iria cair naquela escada; ele pensou, dando um suspiro aliviado ao sair no jardim.

Recebera um chamado de Shion no último templo e saira um pouquinho achando que a jovem estava em seu jardim, mas quando voltou ela havia desaparecido. Por um momento quase convocou os guardião para procurá-la, quando lembrou-se do Jardim das Rosas e imaginou que talvez ela estivesse lá. Agora sabia que teria feito alarde a toa e Isadora iria ficar furiosa consigo se tivesse feito aquilo.

Ela parecia mais tranqüila ali, pelo menos era o que aparentava; ele pensou aproximando-se cauteloso.

Aqueles últimos dias foram de muita tensão para todos, entretanto agora sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, já que algumas horas depois que havia retornado com ela ao santuário, Isadora havia acordado em pânico e acabou lhe contanto o que havia acontecido em seu quarto. O que lhe esclareceu sobre o que aquele peso de porta em forma de cobra estava fazendo no quarto dela.

Não fazia mais idéia de quanto tempo já havia se passado desde que ela estava ali, mas tinha certeza de que ela estava planejando ir embora. Suspirou pesadamente, sabia que isso não iria durar e parte do motivo que a fazia permanecer ali, era que Eliot também havia se mudado para o último templo e estava com eles o tempo todo, mas ele logo voltaria para Estolcomo e ela, para a casa.

Sentou-se ao lado da jovem, vendo-a dormir tranqüila sobre a manta, logo iria começar a esfriar, o melhor a fazer seria acordá-la e levá-la para cima, mas não queria acabar com aquela serenidade toda, principalmente quando sabia que eram raros os momentos que ela conseguia esquecer o que havia acontecido.

Retirou a blusa de moletom que vestia e colocou sobre ela, vendo-a aconchegar-se entre o tecido e suspirar. Deixou os orbes correrem pelo jardim vendo que novas rosas floresciam no lugar das outras que haviam sido cortadas.

Serrou os orbes por alguns segundos, ainda tinha ímpetos de matar Eros por todos os problemas que causou, principalmente por sair por ai bancando o cupido de novo, mas não podia desejar castigo melhor do que o que Ares lhe dera.

Trezentos e sessenta e cindo dias. Ele teria muito tempo para pensar em suas travessuras ao longo daquele ano; Afrodite pensou, lembrando-se que Aishi e Kamus acolheram o jovem de melenas douradas e Eros iria ficar com o casal em Aquário, enquanto fosse possível.

-Filipe;

Voltou-se para baixo, vendo a jovem despertar pouco a pouco. Afagou-lhe as melenas esmeralda, contendo um suspiro. Acostumara-se tanto com ela por perto, ainda mais agora que Aaliah tirara àquelas férias relâmpago, com Shaka, que estava começando a entrar em pânico por não saber como convencê-la a ficar.

-Oi; ele sussurrou, sorrindo.

-Acho que acabei pegando no sono; ela murmurou, ameaçando se levantar, mas ele apenas a colocou com a cabeça em seu colo, deixando-a mais confortável.

-Você precisava descansar um pouco; Afrodite falou, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Filipe, eu...;

-Não diga, eu já sei o que você vai dizer; ele a cortou em tom pesaroso.

Voltou-se para ele surpresa, vendo o ar desalentado dele e engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Mas eu definitivamente não sei o que fazer, Isadora; Filipe falou contendo um suspiro. –Passei os últimos dias só pensando nisso, mas não encontrei resposta alguma;

-Como?

-Eu quero que fique, não quero que vá embora; ele falou abaixando os olhos na direção dela. –Sei que estaríamos indo rápido demais e cometeríamos erros aos quais nos arrependeríamos para o resto da vida, só que eu não estou nem ai para isso e quero arriscar, mas isso não depende só de mim;

-...; ela assentiu concordando.

-Demorei muito tempo para admitir minhas próprias falhas e meus medos. Por duas vezes eu quase a perdi, não vou suportar uma terceira; Filipe falou quando viu a jovem se levantar e sentar-se. –Mas só posso pedir que me de uma chance; ele falou em tom de suplica.

-Eu não... -; ela começou respirando fundo.

Sentiu que o coração iria se partir naquele exato segundo se ela não continuasse a falar.

-Nós precisamos; Isadora completou fitando-o intensamente. –Nós dois; ela falou com mais firmeza na voz.

-Não sou perfeito; ele falou, mas a jovem o interrompeu, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Eu sei; ela falou sorrindo. –Ninguém é;

-Mas...;

-Não podemos passar uma borracha em tudo que aconteceu, apenas começar de um novo ponto; Isadora falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Agora juntos; ela completou, sentindo-o entrelaçar os dedos em sua mão, antes de puxá-la para seus braços.

-Agora juntos; Filipe repetiu num sussurro, abraçando-a fortemente.

**-ISA! AFRODITE!**

Quase deram um pulo quando ouviram uma vozinha esganiçada chamar pelos dois. Surpreenderam-se quando viram o Escorpião entrar na gruta do jardim acompanhado de Cristina e Eliot, enquanto carregava a gaiola do lorinho.

**-ISA! AFRODITE;**

-Parece que ele aprendeu a falar seu nome; Milo comentou aproximando-se deles. –Pelo menos ele não te chama mais de idiota; ele comentou sorrindo largamente vendo o pisciano franzir o cenho.

-Ora seu;

-Não vão começar a brigar agora, não é? –Isadora indagou com os orbes levemente serrados.

-Não querida; Afrodite falou com um sorriso forçado e uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa em seus olhos, voltados para o artrópode.

-Suponho que vocês tenham finalmente se acertado; Eliot falou sorrindo para o casal.

-Vamos começar com um tijolo de cada vez; Isadora respondeu. –Sem atropelar nada;

-Eu já vou avisando, a magoe e eu te transformo em peneira; Milo falou em tom perigoso.

-Isso não vai acontecer, Escorpião; Afrodite respondeu em tom de promessa.

-Bem, pelo menos eu estava certa no final das contas; Cristina falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente nos lábios.

-Sobre? –Eliot indagou curioso.

-Sobre ele ser gay; ela respondeu indicando o pisciano que ficou escarlate.

-Que historia é essa? –o antigo cavaleiro quis saber.

-Uma das longas papai, uma das longas; Isadora respondeu rindo, diante do desconcerto do pisciano.

Agora seria um novo começo para ambos. Entretanto isso não queria dizer o final de uma história e sim, um novo capitulo a ser escrito de uma história cujos caminhos teriam pedras, desvios e mãos duplas, mas o laço que os une prevalecera acima de tudo.

E no fim, é só isso que importa...

_**.:: Fim::.**_

_**Continua em 'Mid Night's Lady.**_

Domo pessoal

Detesto quando uma fic acaba, mas a vida é assim. Com começo, meio e fim. Eu particularmente adorei escrever '**De volta ao Vale das Flores'**, mesmo porque ela foi o marco de muitas outras tramas que surgiram no decorrer.

Falar sobre Shaka e Aaliah foi muito divertido, principalmente por fazer o homem mais próximo dos deuses quebrar alguns paradigmas em sua própria vida. Esse casal foi um dos que mais me encantou, não apenas pela história que desenvolvi em cima, mas porque em dados momentos eles pareciam criar vida própria.

Tecendo seus próprios caminhos e contando sua história. Quando eu digo que tento chegar o mais próximo da realidade, bem... É o meu ladinho canceriano, embora eu como qualquer outra pessoa goste de um pouco de magia e fantasia de vez em quando, uma outra parte de mim ainda mantém os pés no chão.

Não consigo criar uma história sem uma base sólida para erguê-la. Eu comecei assim e assim vai continuar, pelo menos eu acredito nisso. Foram quatro anos escrevendo histórias e ao longo desse período muitas coisas mudaram, não apenas o meu jeito de escrever, mas eu como pessoa e escritora, também mudei.

Conheci pessoas que jamais vou esquecer, que me fizeram lutar por aquilo que eu acreditava e foram realmente a mão certa numa escalada incerta. Pessoas que me mostraram o caminho e enfim, cá estou, seguindo em frente e lutando por aquilo que eu quero, se vou atingir todos os meus objetivos, não sei, mas não vou perder a fé.

Cada uma das minhas histórias falam sobre vidas conturbadas, pessoas reais com problemas reais, embora a fantasia ainda esteja presente, afinal, todos precisamos de um herói para aquecer nossos corações.

A **Saga de Uma Nova Vida**, ainda esta longe do fim, em breve muitas outras histórias como a de Shaka e Aaliah, Isadora e Afrodite, MdM e Yuuri e tantos outros, virão e espero sinceramente poder encontrá-los novamente.

Antes de me despedir gostaria de agradecer a todos pelo tempo que dispensaram para acompanhar essa trama nos últimos dois anos. Eu sei, comecei essa fic como um projeto rápido, mas ela tomou proporções que nem mesmo eu imaginava.

Agradeço também ao apoio que recebi para não desistir e os reviews maravilhosos que me colocaram em contato com cada um dos leitores. Saber a opinião de vocês é muito importante e agradeço muito por isso.

No mais, me despeço com um forte abraço e do fundo do coração desejo que possamos nos encontrar em mais histórias em breve.

Até a próxima...

_**Dama 9 **_


End file.
